


Дети леса, дети звезд

by JellaMontel



Series: Merry Ginn (фики в соавторстве) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bureaucracy, Colonization, Fantasy, First Contact, Folklore, Gen, Magical Accidents, Master & Apprentice, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Physical Disability, Shapeshifting, Space Opera, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 151,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гибрид научной фантастики и фэнтези, немного нецензурной лексики, вечная история первого контакта, вечное противостояние техногенной и естественно-исторической цивилизации глазами учителя и ученика из разных миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано совместно с Merry Ginn.

Давным-давно, в одной далекой-далекой стране, на исходе лета, когда листья зелены, на солнце еще жарко, а в тени уже холодно, по проселочной дороге шел себе, как ни в чем не бывало, молодой человек лет примерно двадцати по имени Рональд Грин. Был Рональд пламенно рыж и беззаботен, как светило небесное, широкоплеч, но слегка сутулился, как человек, который быстро вырос, но к росту своему еще не привык, и умел подолгу разговаривать с сам с собой, как любой другой бродяга на дорогах всех стран в любые времена.  
Шел Рональд, по большому счету, из ниоткуда в никуда, оставляя за спиной случайные знакомства, опасные связи, веселые стычки и пьянки с такими же, как он, потому что твердо верил в то, что свою дорогу находишь, шатаясь после вчерашнего в надежде на завтрашнее. Может быть, именно поэтому заросший колючками проселок привел парня вовсе не туда, куда обычно приводит дорога порядочных людей, а в пропахший горячим маслом и крепким пивом кабак, где за помощь по кухне дают тарелку супа и постель на сеновале, а за признательную улыбку - поцелуй от хозяйки.  
Как раз в кабаке, между третьей и пятой кружками, Рональд и услышал рассказы о Черном Мастере, который живет неподалеку, занимается не то магией, не то просто науками, но любого, кто попадает ему в руки, может наставить на путь истинный.  
Не то, чтобы Рональд хотел заниматься всем вышеперечисленным: к тому времени, о котором идет разговор, парень перепробовал себя в качестве подмастерья у плотника и лекаря, пастуха и пекаря, рисовал узоры в облаках, зарабатывал мозоли на руках. Он был бродяга по призванию, студент поневоле, ушедший из одного дома и не нашедший другого, слеток из гнезда, породы своей не знающий. Он учился прямо у дороги и на дороге, Рональд Грин, он брал все, что шло в руки, и хотел много - и этого, и того, и вон того, и хорошо бы несколько раз зараз. И Рональд не был бы истинно рыжим, если бы в тот самый вечер, когда услышал о Черном Мастере, не поклялся бы себе вживую увидеть это диво.

* * *

Серазан Тесс, отставной старлей-инженер модульной связи, вот уже два года не переставал благодарить высшие силы (а точнее, столь своевременно глюкнувший центральный компьютер расчетного отдела доблестных ВКС Мабри) за то, что единовременного пособия, полученного после демобилизации, хватило как раз на телепорт за пределы родной системы. Хватило, правда, в обрез - на однократное перемещение по классу "пионер-первопоселенец", на рандомно найденную планету с "вероятно, пригодными" для жизни условиями и, конечно, без всяких станций межзвездного сообщения, с которых можно было бы выбраться обратно к цивилизации. Но цивилизацией, особенно похожей на умеренно перенаселенные, неумеренно бюрократизированные и с периодичностью в пару-тройку десятилетий воюющие друг с другом планеты-сестры родной системы, Тесс был сыт по горло. Предпоследняя война оставила его без семьи и родных, свежезакончившая последняя - унесла жизни немногочисленных друзей и стоила здоровья самому Тессу, а пятнадцать лет между ними, проведенные на одном из транспортников компании межпланетных перевозок "Птица счастья", можно было вычеркнуть из жизни совсем, потому что вернуться к прежней профессии Серазан уже бы не смог. Поэтому неудивительно, что выброшенный телепортом в глухом лесу отставник, имея при себе лишь рюкзак самых необходимых вещей и две сумки преимущественно инструментов, пребывал в абсолютном восторге аж целых полдня.  
Он испытывал бы это чувство и дольше, но, увы, к вечеру набрел в поисках места, подходящего для временной стоянки, на жилище местного жителя, который вдобавок оказался при ближайшем знакомстве соотечественником-мабрийцем и сходу порадовал новоприбывшего земляка признанием, что тоже портанулся с родной планеты по принципу "Лети оно все ионным выхлопом!" лет сорок назад.  
Впрочем, когда первое разочарование улеглось и старик-отшельник ознакомил новоприбывшего с реалиями мира, в котором Тессу теперь предстояло жить, пришлось признать, что все не так плохо.  
Планета оказалась одной из ранних колоний, отрезанных от метрополии несколько столетий назад и вполне благополучно без оной обходящихся, а данный конкретный лес, на окраину которого так успешно десантировались сперва старый Вульфрик, а потом и Серазан - далеко не самым населенным из ее районов, даром что находился в зоне вполне приличного климата. Впрочем, людей на планете вообще было крайне мало, зато растительность вполне радовала, живность была больше сьедобной, чем опасной, и звери, от которых не спасли бы нож, подбитый железом посох или быстрые ноги, встречались достаточно редко, чтобы запасных батарей для бластера хватило на десяток лет.  
Были здесь, правда, нелюди-аборигены, но о них Вульфрик Дорр рассказывал мало, потому что в одиночку изучить их было нелегко, а местные жители предпочитали не исследовать соседей, а мирно с ними уживаться Сам Вульфрик был мастером на все руки, да к тому же умельцем заговаривать зубы и пускать пыль в глаза, поэтому обжился и отстроился на удобной полянке вполне успешно, а жителям ближайших деревень сумел представиться отчасти безумцем, отчасти волшебником, но в достаточной мере - человеком, которого задевать не стоит, а вот уважать желательно.  
Еще Вульфрик Дорр был стар, с хозяйством в последние годы справлялся все хуже и от молодого - относительно - и здорового - еще более относительно - помощника совсем бы не отказался. О чем, собственно, гостю и сообщил уже на второй вечер.  
Серазан пожил у него еще несколько дней, познакомился с домом, хозяйством, хозяйским котом: "Какой же черный маг без подходящего зверя? Раньше еще черная коза была, только стар я уже скотину держать. А этот гуляет сам по себе, случись что - без меня не пропадет", - и парой не слишком шугающихся людей белок, живущих по соседству. Соотнес свои прежние навыки с укладом жизни на планете и оценил перспективы. Конечно же, он остался.

Потом было обучение труду несколько более грубому, чем работа квалифицированного специалиста военного и гражданского флота, было знакомство с лесом и первые попытки охотиться на ту самую сьедобную живность, было установление наконец его постоянных обязанностей, с разделением забот по способностям и возможностям.  
Были и неожиданные открытия из области "магии", которая здесь, оказывается, была вовсе не байками, и собственноручно исполненные чудеса, поначалу основательно сбивавшие с толку привыкшего воспринимать реальность через призму физики, математики и прочих прелестей стандартного образования Тесса, а потом увлекшие своей непривычностью и перспективами для исследования: случалось ему услышать порой Лес, поприветствовать старшего за секунду до того, как тот войдет в двери, встретиться взглядом с волком и им же этого волка продавить, заставив уйти.  
Старый Вульфрик посмеивался, раскатывая на подоконнике фруктовую пастилу, рассказывал Тессу очередную байку о том, как впечатлил "волшебными" умениями селян, и неизменно уточнял: "Да ты, Серас, и сам это же сделал сейчас. Привыкай".  
Серас ухмылялся скептически, подводил под очередную мистику околонаучную базу, успокаивался... И привыкал.  
Спустя два года, когда многодневная жара, удар и полное отсутствие реанимационного оборудования в радиусе пяти световых лет скоропостижно оставили планету, название которой Тесс так и не удосужился выяснить, без Черного Мастера, Серазан уже почти стал таковым сам.  
Подумал немного.  
И вновь решил остаться, тем более что наследников у хозяина не было, а сам Серазан мог бы сойти за родственника Дорру легко.  
А что?  
Местные жители были народом светлым, открытым, на лицо простым, а на тело - крепким, поэтому тощие, бледные, хмурые с виду мабрийцы, до глубокой дряхлости сохранявшие угольную черноту волос, были для них не то что одной крови, а и вовсе на одно лицо. Можно было остаться даже в роли самого Черного Мастера, это было бы удобно и просто - отшельник и мудрый маг, много знает, много умеет, мало в люди показывается... Тем более что и делать-то было ничего не надо - просто живи себе дальше...  
Вот только просто жить без Дорра было безумно тоскливо, и простые заботы лесного жителя не могли помочь против острого чувства пустоты, что оставила после себя смерть старика. Не хватало кого-то, о ком Тесс незаметно для себя привык заботиться, не хватало историй, в ответ на которые можно было фыркнуть и выдать комментарии поязвительнее, зная, что все равно никто не обидится, потому что звучит в них с молоком матери впитанное недовольство жизнью уроженца Мабри, не хватало...  
Наверное, не хватало просто людей.  
Или не годился Тесс на роль отшельника-одиночки - а тут даже дорров кот, и тот куда-то пропал.  
Но узнать, была ли тоска скорбью по старшему... не хозяину, а давно уже другу, или просто следствием отсутствия общества, можно было, вновь оказавшись среди людей, а дойти до ближайшей деревни не составляло труда. Надо было только дозреть до мысли развеяться.  
И, собственно, Серазан уже дозревал.

* * *

"...А живет Черный Мастер под землей. Он на самом деле труп давно, только этого никто не знает. И солнца он боится. По ночам перекидывается в летучую мышь и летает, летает... Только Создатель знает, куда летает. Но по ночам.  
\- А днем что?  
\- А днем нормально, как человек ходит. И все за голову держится..."

"... Один человек зашел к Черному Мастеру в хижину - и исчез. Другой тоже зашел - и исчез. Много таких исчезло, никто их не видел. Только слышали в лесу жалобные стоны, но редко".

"... А глаз у него заговоренный. Посмотрит на девку - и все, пропала девка. Иссохнет, исстрадается, ходит и только имя его бормочет, тоненько так. А потом он приходит и уводит. Не веришь?"

"... А еще у него есть дудочка. Играет эта дудочка жалобно так, тоненько... И если он на ней заиграет, то сразу глаза отведет. И будешь ты так стоять, дурак дураком, пока он тебя не отпустит".

"... А еще у него есть волшебная иголка. Если человек умирает, так он в него иголку воткнет, и все, считай, заново родился. Но за лечение такую плату просит, что идиотом надо быть, чтобы у него лечиться".

"... Книги он читает такие, что никто прочитать не может. Посмотрит человек в такую книгу и сгорит заживо, а он читает и читает. Хорошо если про себя читает, а если вслух начнет, то все, буря будет или засуха. Не обязательно, чтобы так, но все равно - что-то нехорошее случится".

"... И живет он столько, сколько нормальные люди не живут. Говорят, нашей деревни еще не было, и той не было, которая за рекой, и города тоже не было, а Черный Мастер уже был".

"... А раз в триста лет берет себе Черный Мастер ученика. Много так набрал, и все они живут у него, потому что закон у него такой: кто последний со двора выйдет - тот умрет. Так они выходить и боятся - кто-то все равно последним будет. И вот эти ученики все Мастеру делают, а он их может их превращать во что угодно. Одного превратил в коня и продал на базаре втридорога, а потом все хватились - где конь? А это не конь был, а ученик. Превратился обратно и сбежал...."

"... А одного превратил в свинью, так когда его резали, он по-человечески плакал...  
\- И что?  
\- Ну что, зарезали, не пропадать же скотине!"

" Ронька, шалава ты рыжая, давай кати с погреба бочку, даром тебя кормлю? Черного Мастера уши развешивать будешь!  
\- А он тут бывает?  
\- Бывает, что и бывает, когда пиво не пропадает..."

Не то, чтобы Рональд Грин боялся магии - сам колдовал немного. Именно что немного, учили его в основном магии знаков, и колдовство то получалась, то нет. Полноценным волшебником Рон себя не считал, помогал по мелочам, не касаясь крупного. О непогоде предупредить, оградительные знаки подновить, козу вылечить, зубную боль снять, а то и весь зуб выбить, если пациент заупрямится - это да, это пожалуйста.  
Но про себя Рон знал, что хочется чего-то вот такого, сильного и необычного, но где ж его взять? Ученичество, настоящее, с инициацией - денег стоит, а тут - нате, пожалуйста, маг. Ну и что, что странный? Зато за просто так учит. Ну, не совсем запросто, зато круто.  
И, подлизываясь к хозяйке, Рыжий все ждал и ждал, что вот, однажды вечером распахнется дверь и на пороге появится сгусток самой тьмы с пронзительным взглядом, и тогда он, Рональд Грин, сын Джона Грина, конечно, попросится в ученики, если к слову придется.  
А как он будет жить потом, и куда пойдет, закончив обучение - так это он  
сам для себя решит, и никакой Черный Мастер ему не указ.

* * *

"... Десять лет, а ему хоть бы хны - и не изменился совсем.  
\- Что, вот совсем ничуточки? А...  
\- Да ты не глазей, не глазей так, дурень! А то зыркнет в ответ - и все,  
если и не помрешь, так на девку тебе уж незачем будет влезать..."

"... А потом возвращается, сам дрожит, глаза в разные стороны смотрят, и заикается, заикается - все рассказать не может, что же он видел-то в доме Черного Мастера...  
\- Так и не рассказал?  
\- Какое там! В город лечиться возили, заикаться-то перестал, зато память отшибло. Не помнит, говорит, дом как дом, нет там никого..."

"... А вот засуха какая стояла, и дуб посередь деревни грозой разбило, а теперь еще и Он объявился - ой, беды жди..."

Все это, и многое сверх того, слышал у себя за спиной Тесс, вышедший "в люди" ровно до главного - впрочем, оно было и единственным - питейного заведения ближайшей от дома деревни.  
На следующий день, инспектируя уже следующее село и следующий деревенский кабак, он слышал все то же, но в версиях более заковыристых и излагавшихся с большим увлечением и - а тут включилось уже обретенное за время отшельничества умение слышать оттенки эмоций потоньше - большим страхом.  
Неудивительно, впрочем - местное общество Тесса ничем не порадовало, ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй, зато местные же самогон с пивом хоть и не развеивали тоску, но позволяли предаваться ей несколько более философски. А хорошее похмелье еще никого не красило.

" ... Как бы у хозяина пиво не скисло, от такой-то рожи...  
\- Он всегда такой жуткий был?  
\- Всегда, милая, а чего ж ты хотела - добрый человек и с лица хорош, а  
ежели наоборот..."

" ... А тропы вокруг дома такие, что человек не пройдет, так он зверем  
ходит или птицей летает..."

Еще через пару дней и одно село Черный Мастер мог бы заявить, что вовсе он не летает, а совсем даже ползает, и недалек был бы от правды, но раскалывающаяся голова и острая ненависть ко всему, что не страдает прямо сейчас с адского бодунища, никак не могли вызвать желания заявлять хоть что-то и вообще сотрясать воздух речами.

"... Второй день тут сидит, с закатом появится, в полночь исчезает в тумане - ой не к добру... не иначе помереть должен кто-то, а он поджидает, чтобы с собой увести..."

Этого Тесс слушать уже не мог, а потому на третий день исчез в глубине леса, приходя в себя после злоупотребления то ли слухами местными, то ли все же местным бухлом. Прошатался в дебрях день с ночью, промерз, протрезвел, вернулся домой и в следующий заход по деревням отправился смурной, но все-таки несколько более адекватный.

А за спиной его расцветали все большими и большими подробностями байки, что с охотой повспоминали и дети, и старики, сплетались между собой и сращивались свежими впечатлениями, и вот пошла уже молва, что неспроста идет от села к селу Черный Мастер, ищет кого-то, и до тех пор будут видеть его, пока не найдет он себе - кто говорил, ученика нового, кто возражал, что неправда, невесту юную - да не заберет, и не увидят больше несчастного, покуда... Покуда что - уж вовсе не уточнялось, только стали люди бояться сыновей из дому отпускать на закате, а уж дочерей и подавно.  
Слухи эти росли и множились, обогнали самого Мастера и не успели дойти до кабачка Рози только по той причине, что местный люд, сплетни и новости разносящий, маршрут тессова хода от села к селу просек враз и с новостями побежал вперед, а Серазан, в одну сторону прогулявшись и не вдохновившись, повторно пошел в направлении строго противоположном.  
По той же причине и сам Мастер оставался в неведении относительно цели своего то ли загула, то ли уже все же запоя, а потому свернул к фонящему хмельным весельем заведению Рози, не усомнившись, а стоит ли.

Свернуть-то он свернул...  
Только стоило это сделать, как Тесса от макушки до пят прошило ощущением, которое два года назад в лучшем случае сподвигло бы его матюгнуться в адрес бездельника, оставившего посреди дороги кабель под напряжением - спасибо, хоть слабеньким, а то если б высоковольтка.. - а сейчас заставило изумленно застыть, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Хотя особо прислушиваться и не требовалось - первая ассоциация с разрядом продержалась недолго, мгновением позже ощущения приобрели почти болезненную четкость и ясность, кабак, идти до которого оставалось через двор до крыльца, потянул к себе, как неслабый магнит, выдавая прямо в мозг пакет информации: четырнадцать посетителей, трое человек персонала, дежурное блюдо не менялось пять лет, запасы пива и вина - скоро будут пополнены, а ответственный за пополнение...  
Толчком изнутри дернуло к двери - этот самый ответственный нужен был Тессу, нужен немедленно, прямо сейчас... Нужен так остро, что заломило в висках и стали ватными ноги, и померк весь остальной мир, кроме маршрута - туда, по прямой, открыть дверь и...  
И тут Тесс совершил ошибку, которой предстояло дорого ему обойтись - он, словно позабыв и неоднократные предупреждения Дорра о вовсе не сказочном волшебстве, и собственные к нему проявлявшиеся способности, отмахнулся от явно внешней команды и списал происходящее на последствия одного из ранений, закончивших его карьеру во флоте. Ну а что? Раз уж огреб жесткого излучения в голову, и лечили - не помогло, так с тех пор и накатывает временами глючное-разное. Ничего сверхъестественного, надо только... ...только переждать, пока не отпустит.  
И действительно, пары минут хватило, чтобы поблекла ослепительная резкость восприятия.  
Но их же хватило, чтобы вернулся в зал выходивший по поручению Грин - а выждал Серас все-таки недостаточно.  
Почувствовав, что реакции возвращаются в норму, Тесс запахнул поплотнее плащ и прошел остававшиеся ему до двери с десяток шагов - и его начало накрывать снова.  
Такого Тесс совершенно не ждал, а войти оказалось катастрофически срочно надо, войти и найти - но, звезды взорвись, кому надо, кого и зачем?!

В результате слегка испугавшийся и одновременно изрядно раздраженный мабриец вломился в кабак во всем блеске славы Черного Мастера - распахнув дверь с ноги и ни на миг не задерживаясь, глядя на всех сразу и ни на кого в отдельности безумным взглядом невидящих глаз.  
Стремительный, злобный и встрепанный, он на автопилоте прошествовал через все помещение и приземлился за дальним столом. Оглядел замерших посетителей, фыркнул, водрузил левый локоть на стол и взялся за голову. Голову немилосердно вело, а в ушах звенело отголоском только что форматировавшей мозг боли, но едва ли кто из свидетелей появления Тесса поверил бы, что тот всего-то сидит и пытается оклематься. И вовсе не ищет, на кого бы, излишне дерзкого, ему наброситься и, конечно, чем-то страшным и даже смертельным проклясть.  
Репутация...

* * *

Рон о репутации был уже наслышан. Внешность и повадки мага репутацию подтверждали. Уже полупьяный, парень сидел над своей кружкой и понемногу набирался храбрости и просто набирался, прицельно рассматривая черные патлы, длинный крючковатый нос и обманчиво тщедушное телосложение чародея.  
Когда изначальная дилемма "убьет - не убьет" сменилась на "отошьет - не отошьет", чародей внезапно встал, взял свой бокал и сам сел напротив.  
Рон замер.

\- Что таращишься? - неприязненно и негромко спросил маг. - Первый раз альта видишь?  
Рон сделал храброе лицо, и вдруг неожиданно для себя ответил в том смысле, что чего он тут не видел, даже альтов и почернее и подурнее этого. И что альтом быть - много ума не надо. А заодно и спросил, откуда такие альты берутся.  
\- Не ваше дело, - отрезал Серазан. - Зачем дыру во мне проглядывали?  
\- Не ваше дело, - ухмыльнулся Рон. - За погляд денег не берут.  
Тесс фыркнул:  
\- Сразу видно, что в музеях вы не бывали. Деревня.  
\- Деревня, - согласился Грин. - А вы такой умный - прямо из леса в наши края?  
С одной стороны, надо было вежливо. С другой - парня неудержимо несло.  
Первоначальный страх перед черным-непонятным человеком куда-то исчез, остался азарт - уесть, достать, и сыграть красиво перед хорошенькой хозяйкой кабака, где - была не была! - видимо, и зимовать придется, раз уж ноги привели.

А Серазан потихоньку начинал ощущать вкус к жизни.  
После молчаливой вежливости в лицо и перешептываний за спиной этот вот рыжий юноша, не пожелавший тихо слиться с первых же фраз, был словно глоток энергетика.  
Даже несмотря на не прошедшие до конца глюкообразные явления в голове.  
\- Будем считать, что из леса, - согласился Тесс и по наитию выставил  
претензию очередную, встречную. - А вот вы - не местный.  
\- Вчера не местный, сегодня здешний, - Грин с удовольствием откинулся на спинку стула, нагло разглядывая чародея. - А что, с неместным особый разговор?  
И Рози на него смотрела сейчас с ужасом и восторгом, и Черный вроде бы не слишком сердился - Грин это кожей чувствовал, - и после второй кружки жизнь казалась прекрасной.  
\- Хотел спросить, вы так просто людей пугаете, или профессия такая? - задорно и сочувственно поинтересовался он, чтобы Черный не расслаблялся.

\- Я пугаю?  
Тессу стало совсем хорошо. Настолько, что удивился он почти картинно, приподнимая бровь и мягко усмехаясь.  
\- Помилуйте, юноша - сами пугаются. И чего только?  
\- Действительно - фыркнул Рон, - что тут такого страшного? Ну, ходит, ну колдует, ну, в лесу живет... Так может, это оттого, что он сам людей боится? А?  
\- Либо пугает, либо боится, - хмыкнул Тесс. - Что-то скучновато у вас с альтернативами.  
\- Либо сам делает что-то такое страшное, что только прятаться! - предложил Грин и внезапно ему стало безумно интересно - а в самом деле, что там, за всеми деревенскими байками? Черный был спокоен и непрошибаем. Даже в муху его не превратил, даже по ветру не развеял.

\- А вот это уже поинтереснее вариант... - ответил Тесс почти ошарашенно, потому что юноша таки придумал!  
Да и Дорр, собственно, тоже не зря поближе к людям переселяться не хотел... многовато было в хозяйстве приспособлений, работу которых сложно было бы объяснить давно растерявшим и технологии, и даже память о них местным.  
\- Даже любопытно, испугаетесь вы хотя бы того же генератора или нет, -  
сообщил мабриец, прищуриваясь на Грина с азартом кота, нашедшего непыльную мышку. - Некоторые вон с инфрапушки бегут впереди своего же визга, а ведь простая игрушка... Никому еще вреда с нее не было. Кстати, у вас как, нервы крепкие?

Грин почувствовал подвох. Но отступать ему, потомку лесовика, было западло.  
\- На слабо берешь? - переспросил он Черного и встал, чтобы казаться повыше. - Я подземного змея могу навестить, если надо, и редко кому меня испугать удавалось!  
\- Ты меня тогда навести, смелый такой, - фыркнул Серазан и встал тоже, потому что местные и так были народом крупным, особенно в сравнении со стандартом Мабри, а парень оказался даже еще повыше тех, к кому Тесс успел кое-как попривыкнуть, и голову до него пришлось бы задирать просто совсем уже недостойным образом.  
Стоя, впрочем, Серазан все равно смотрел на него снизу, но это можно было компенсировать выражением лица, интонацией, позой...   
\- Да, действительно, - это было брошено лениво-пренебрежительно и вместе с тем угрожающе. - Приходите. И только попробуйте мне испугаться.  
\- А то что? - машинально подначил Грин, следуя извечному мальчишескому сценарию перед дракой.  
\- А то менять вам портки, - ухмыльнулся Тесс открыто и радостно, глядя на распушившегося юнца, - пить без просыху и ползать на карачках. Но вообще - лучше не проверяйте.  
И качнул головой в смеси прощального кивка и салюта, и развернулся, и величественно покинул кабак, довольный, как после драки вполне состоявшейся, и глубоко удовлетворенный.


	2. Chapter 2

Деревня гудела.  
Представление Грина и Черного Мастера удалось на славу.

Прошло только пять минут после ухода Тесса, а Рон уже почувствовал себя, словно девственница из старой сказки, предназначенная на съедение чудищу. Никогда, даже в самых горячечных снах, Рыжий не мог подумать, что с ним будут обращаться так странно: ласково, как с ребенком, и одновременно сочувственно-снисходительно, как со слабоумным. Люди поняли так, что Грин вызвался добровольно, чтобы избавить их от чародейских происков, и к утру он чуть не утонул в благодарности, смешанной с легким презрением и жалостью к самонадеянному идиоту.

Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не сдавленный ужас Рыжего перед будущим.  
Разум потихоньку возвращался обратно во встрепанную башку, и Грин, шалея от самого себя, начал осознавать, что натворил.  
Он, Рональд Грин, бросил вызов черному магу.  
И не просто так, а нахамил.  
И все-таки этот маг не прибил его на месте, а пригласил прийти.  
И не просто пригласил, а потребовал.  
И не просто потребовал, а наложил заклятие.  
Причем все вокруг наперебой утверждали, что именно так Черный Мастер выбирает себе ученика.  
А учиться магии Грин хотел, и даже очень.  
Сходилось все, не сходился только способ, которым Грин добился желаемого.

Самосохранение потребовало бросить все и удрать подальше. Не тут-то было.  
Сначала Грин попытался просто выйти во двор - не дали мужики. Рассол, поданный сердобольной Рози, в руках Рона загадочным образом превратился в некое пойло, вкусом и крепостью напоминавшее пшеничный самогон, выдержанный в дубовой бочке.  
Рон понял, что напутствие Черного Мастера работает - вот оно, спиртное вместо любой воды! - побледнел, выругался, и попытался удрать еще один раз через окно - просто от отчаяния.  
Мужики опять его поймали, сняли его с окна, усадили за стол и дали попить еще.  
Вода в стакане парня, который думал только о побеге, быстро перешла в нечто весьма недурственное, и предложения выпить посыпались одно за одним.  
Пили смачно, душевно, навзрыд, вперемешку со страшилками, в которых Черный Мастер в одиночку навел морок на полдороги до южного моря, перешел реку посуху, вызвал к себе страшное чудовище, полетал на нем, сглазил как минимум пять деревень - очевидцы были! - наколдовал молнию средь ясного неба, черным котом выпил молоко у деревенского стада - прямо из вымени! - после чего превратился в ворона и улетел.

В ту ночь Грин наворожил хозяйке примерно столько пойла, сколько могло вылакать взрослое население деревни за неделю, и отношение к нему стало совсем теплым и удивительно трогательным. Рыжий превращал воду в высококачественный самогон даже не стаканами, а кувшинами, а в минуты просветления упорно и безрезультатно пытался пробиться к выходу.

Проводы новоявленного Избранного к Черному Мастеру продолжались аж целые сутки.

К концу следующего дня развеселившиеся люди завели Рональда Грина в лес, к плоскому камню, от которого надо было сворачивать к дому Черного Мастера, и оставили там, на развилке, изумительно пьяного и одетого во все чистое.

* * *

Если для Грина основным последствием короткой беседы с заскучавшим мабрийцем стала вынужденная попойка, то Тессу то ли разговор, то ли все ж таки отголоски предшествовавшего ему глюка так придавили мозги, что на всю следующую ночь стало ни до чего.  
Где-то за час до рассвета, так и не поняв, как и когда ему удалось добраться до дома, страшный Черный Мастер, ухитрившийся расклеиться сразу по выходу из таверны, лежал, свернувшись клубком на узкой кровати, грел руки о кружку травяного отвара "похмелье и иные беды, от гуляний проистекающие, врачующего" и усиленно анализировал последнюю прогулку.

Он был трезв.  
Он имел, конечно, серьезную хронь с нервной системой, но проявлялась она обычно немного иначе.  
Он был, в общем и целом, вполне адекватен во время разговора с рыжим аборигеном, но непонятное нечто творилось с ним после и немножечко до. Можно было как-то связать это все как раз с парнем, но в нем ничего, кроме смелости, необычного не было.  
"Еще чья-нибудь магия?" - спросил-подсказал внутренний голос.  
Магия Тессу нравилась, как экзотика любопытная и в меру доступная, но не такая вот и не на собственной шкуре - он передернулся и отхлебнул из кружки.  
Нет, глупости.  
Подумал, поприкидывал.  
Точно, ерунда. Хотя рыжего он попугал славно... Интересно, заявится в гости или не рискнет?  
Задумчиво допив отвар, Черный Мастер фыркнул в пространство, поставил кружку на пол у изголовья и минутой позже заснул, уютно обняв подушку и натянув одеяло по самые уши.

Утро озадачило Тесса в первую очередь тем, что оказалось днем, дождливым и серым. Вторым сюрпризом стало присутствие внимательной морды, заглядывающей в окно - кот, после смерти хозяина несколько недель шатавшийся неведомо где, все же пришел.  
Вернулся.  
Заскучал или захотел крыши над головой?  
Тесс открыл. Кот выдал приветственный мурк и с хозяйским видом прошествовал в дом.  
Обнюхал-исследовал "свою" территорию, мявкнул пару раз расстроенно рядом с пустующей кроватью старого Мастера и устроился у кухонного стола, в конечном итоге, естественно, присоединившись и к завтраку - оставить зверя голодным у Сераса не хватило бы совести и в худшие времена.  
Зато когда сытый и довольный котяра уселся у двери с выражением "спасибо, вкусно было, ну я пошел" на наглой черной морде, ее хватило на то, чтобы Серас, вдруг подумав о вчерашнем знакомстве и припомнив кое-какие из сплетен о Черном Мастере, в одночасье изобрел шалость.  
А может, и пакость, это уж кому как.  
\- А ведь не зря тебя старый Вульфрик держал, - сообщил Тесс коту. - Черный ты наш магический. Не хочешь ли, черный-пушистый, и со мной немного посотрудничать?  
Кот фыркнул и презрительно отвернулся.  
Тесс восхитился - выглядело это...  
"Чтоб я так умел", как говорили на Мабри. И, главное, именно кот идеально соответствовал планируемой подлянке. Оставалось поставить манеры красавца на службу сложному, но увлекательному делу мистификации Черного Мастера, и Серазан, усевшись на половичке рядом с котом, вежливо, но решительно повернул его морду к себе.  
\- Таинственный лесной маг умер, да здравствует таинственный лесной маг. Оставайся со мной, Кот. Крышу над головой гарантирую. Питание в сутки раз. На коленях полежать захочется - буду рад. А с тебя - бродить с умным видом и при случае набрести на одного рыжего наглеца, - с этими словами Тесс сосредоточился на наиболее четких воспоминаниях о прошлом вечере.  
И - передал, как сумел, образ слегка неустойчивой фигуры, рыжих вихров, запаха вина...

Потом восприятие поплыло, как это порой случалось, и к простейшему и очевиднейшему добавилось множество мелких деталей - форма рук, державших кружку, оттенки голоса, цвет глаз - словно у той светлой ягоды, что растет на колючих кустах - вибрация пола в трактире, возникающая от шагов...

\- Попадется на пути - не откажи в удовольствии, подействуй парню на нервы.

Черный кот неторопливо мигнул умными желто-зелеными глазами, и Тесс, усмехнувшись, почесал его за ухом, выпуская за дверь. Два года общения со Старым Мастером, но больше - оставшийся от короткого разговора звон в голове - убеждали, что зверь... нет, не подчинится, конечно, такие не подчиняются, но при случае просьбу исполнит.  
Наверное.

* * *

\- К-кот... растерянно прохрипел Грин на своем перепутье два часа спустя.  
\- К-к-киса!

Он уже промок под быстрым дождичком весь и до дрожи, и на горьком опыте убедился, что лучше не делать резких движений совсем и не колдовать огонь - в частности, потому что ничего, кроме резкой головной боли, из этого не выйдет.

Почему он попал в такое положение, память милосердно умалчивала, но Грин был абсолютно уверен, что остался один, совсем один, и поблизости нет никого и ничего, кроме мерно шелестящих деревьев.  
Вдобавок перед глазами все двоилось, в голове шумело, и пьяная одурь давала о себе знать.  
Черный котяра появился как раз вовремя - Рон был близок к тому, чтобы просто заснуть, скорчившись в скулящий клубок в поисках тепла, а кот давал надежду, что совсем неподалеку есть человеческое жилище, и до этого жилища можно даже дойти, ох! ... или даже доползти. Ходят же коты на четвереньках! И Рыжий, убедившись, что ноги не держат, так на четвереньках и потянулся к животному.

Животное с любопытством понаблюдало за человеком, и, казалось, профессионально оценило степень опьянения. Вылизало лапу, и, держа хвост трубой, направилось обратно в лес.  
\- Ах ты ж чертова скотина, не так быстро, - жалобно попросил Рон и осторожно пополз следом.  
Чертова скотина не удостоила его взглядом, только свернула с удобной дорожки куда-то в колючий кустарник.  
\- Слышь ты, - разозлился Рыжий, - на дорогу вернись, а?  
Судя по реакции, оно издевалось. Оно уселось на поваленное дерево и принялось тщательно вылизывать подхвостье.  
Рон взял шишку и показал коту.  
Кот принялся выкусывать когти.  
Рон швырнул шишку и не попал.  
Кот на минуту отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на Рона чуть выпуклыми желтыми глазищами, как смотрят на особо неаппетитную еду.  
Рон повертел головой, ухмыльнулся, и сказал коту все, что думал о нем, о его кошках и котятах, разъяснил, кто была кошачья мама и где она сейчас.  
Кот прижмурился.  
Рон плюнул и пополз дальше по тропинке с упорством и старательностью истинного алкоголика. Когда он почти сдался, до крови расцарапал пальцы и немного прочистил голову, то увидел, что почти добрался до небольшого, добротно построенного дома. Чтобы постучать в заветную дверь, осталось только преодолеть небольшой пригорок.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал себе Рональд Грин, понемногу постигая очевидное, - Мать моя ведьма, все так хорошо, что хуже уже не будет.  
Бурча себе под нос, он почти уже дополз до заветного крыльца, когда нечто мягкое, упругое и бесцеремонное использовало его спину, запрыгнуло на удобный выступ стены, оттуда на подоконник и затем - в открытое маленькое окошко.  
\- Ага, - сказал Рон, провожая взглядом черный кошачий хвост. - К-к-кошкин дом.  
Он тяжело и неуклюже привалился спиной к двери, собираясь подумать, но дверь отворилась, и Рон свалился под ноги Черному Мастеру.

Мастер смотрел Грина примерно с тем же выражением, с каким смотрел кот в  
лесу.  
\- К-киса, я вовсе не хотел... - попытался оправдаться Рон, но закрыл глаза и обреченно подумал, что котом по лесу ходить намного легче, чем человеком.

* * *

Кот справился со своей задачей даже лучше, чем Тессу могло бы подуматься.  
Рыжий парень оказался даже колоритнее, чем Тессу помнилось.  
И _намного_ пьянее.  
"Странно", - подумал Серазан. - "В таком виде ему надлежало оказаться уже после знакомства с инфрапушкой. На второй-третий день..."  
А вслух чуть было не брякнул: "Сам ты киса," - обидевшись за кота, уже успевшего скрыться в тепле кухни.  
Но, к счастью, вовремя поймал себя за язык, а гостя - за мокрые вихры.  
Заглянул в посиневшую от холода морду со склеенными дождем ресницами и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Приличные люди, молодой человек, - назидательно изрек Черный Мастер, - на дороге не валяются. Когда у них появляется возможность валяться, они делают это на кровати. Встать!  
Вставать парню явно было сложновато, но поднимать и затаскивать его Тесс не стал бы из чистой вредности. Если уж приполз ему такой подарочек...  
Сам приперся - сам пусть и мучается. А он, Серазан Тесс, опробует на нем ту магию не подлежащего переносу на экран и бумагу слова, приемами которой ненавистный инструктор в учебке умудрялся заставить выполнять нормативы даже самых безнадежных из новобранцев.

Магия слова, надо сказать, помогла - то ли юноша оскорбился, то ли просто почуял тепло, но спустя всего-навсего полчаса он уже сидел на кровати, раздетый из мокрого и холодного, завернутый в теплое и сухое, и даже получил в руки кружку того самого отвара, которым спасался сам Тесс. Оставалось понять, что же с ним таким теперь делать, и задача эта Черного Мастера, мягко говоря, повергала в недоумение. Одно дело было подразнить парня вечерком в кабаке, но заполучить его вдребадан пьяного и на грани суровой простуды на дом с доставкой...  
Впрочем, сначала рыжего можно было просто расспросить.  
\- Если вы еще не засыпаете, юноша, - критически бросил Черный Мастер, садясь спиной к окну и включая-разворачивая лампу гостю в лицо, - начинайте рассказывать. Кто вы такой, откуда и почему заявились вот так.

Грин поплотнее завернулся в теплое одеяло и блаженно улыбнулся.  
Пальцы рук и ног слегка покалывало, и это тоже было приятно.  
Тепло!  
Если бы не магический кристалл Мастера, все было бы просто идеально. Но кристалл светил прямо в лицо, не давая уплыть в сон, и Рон, тряхнув влажными волосами, попытался рассказать про себя, раз попросили.  
Рассказывалось плохо, потому что одновременно хотелось спать, как следует оглядеться вокруг и поблагодарить за заботу и гостеприимство.  
Рон, как воспитанный человек и будущий волшебник, решил начать с начала:  
\- Меня зовут Рональд Грин, - начал он, щурясь на темный силуэт, плохо различимый и из-за яркого света кристалла, - я сын мельника Джона Грина с Ивового ручья и пра-пра-правнук лесовички оттуда же.  
В ночь, когда я должен был появиться на свет, разразилась страшная гроза, остановилось мельничное колесо, а мать все никак не могла мной разродиться, и тогда отец крикнул так: "Если не родишь, зараза, спалит нас всех молнией!" - и вот тогда я родился.  
В нашей семье я пятый сын, самый младший, поэтому меня учили только читать, считать и заговаривать зубы, быть вторым после многих, кормили сладко, но мало, и объяснили, что тот, кто старше, всегда прав.  
Когда я подрос, меня отдали в обучение деду в лесную сторожку, а когда тот ушел в лес за собственной смертью - вернули домой, к отцу.  
Я читал все, что написано на столбах, заборах и могильных камнях, разговаривал с чужим счастьем и считал чужие беды, танцевал с листьями и с девушками, а по праздникам пел во все горло.  
Увидев это, отец хотел отдать меня в обучение магу, но в городе меня не взяли, потому что в гильдии уже было много таких, как я, и отец опоздал со мной немного. И тогда родители там же, в городе, дали мне благословение и сказали, что если я хочу быть магом, то надо идти искать, куда приткнуться, а если хочу быть человеком, так надо возвращаться на мельницу и зря не морочить им головы.  
Ну, тогда я попросил проводить меня немного, и с тех пор нигде не останавливался, понемногу собирал разные полезные вещи, рисовал на крышах и посохах, и слушал ветер и слухи со всех сторон, лечил коз и стариков, смотрел за детьми и дарил полевые цветы девушкам, чтобы в мире было больше света.

Грин замолчал, жалобно посмотрел в сторону черного силуэта, отхлебнул из кружки и потер рукой глаза.  
\- Когда я услышал от людей в деревне, что вы ищете ученика, я подумал, что, может быть, подойду? - проговорил он в ладони, надеясь, что выгонят не сразу. - Но я как-то странно попросил, а потом еще и приглашение ваше здорово подействовало!  
Грина немного перекосило от воспоминания о том, как именно оно подействовало.  
\- В общем, целиком и полностью оно подействовало, вся вода, какая у меня была, такой самогонкой стала! Я не знал, что так сильно... в общем... Извините, Мастер.

\- Извиняю, - машинально кивнул Тесс, мысленно в это время присвистывая - чего только от людей в деревне не услышишь!  
От человека на кровати напротив, впрочем, тоже получилось услышать дивное.  
\- Самогонкой, говорите? И как она вам?

Грин посмотрел на Тесса чуть ли не с ужасом.  
\- Вот... ой. - красноречиво провел он рукой по горлу, икнул, после чего принялся бессознательно заваливаться на бок.  
\- Грин! - одной рукой Тесс успел перехватить-выровнять кружку, второй - поймать за плечо самого парня.  
Встряхнул, но в помутневшие глаза заглянул с сочувствием.  
\- Что, аж до такой степени?  
Грин со стыдом ощутил, что его ведет даже сидя, посмотрел в лицо Черного, и вдруг сообразил, какие тот может сделать выводы из его признания и пьяного визита.  
Ох! Грин зарделся весь, выпрямился, усилием воли постарался выпить еще глоток из чашки - это был травяной отвар - и слабо заявил:  
\- Но я все-таки не испугался.

Тессу стало смешно. Он даже чуть было не потрепал парня по рыжей макушке, благо та была почти под рукой, но вовремя вспомнил, что как начал вчера играть в... неизвестно даже во что, так стоило бы и продолжать.  
Для впечатления.  
\- Да уж, я вижу, - хмыкнул он довольно сухо и вернулся на свое место. - Но, вообще-то, ученика я не искал.  
\- Я могу работать по хозяйству, - сглотнув, предложил Рыжий. - Я разбираюсь в лесных делах, немного. Умею читать руны и тексты. Я даже в библиотеке был, в Двуречье, я туда принес историю своей семьи.

Тут Тесс наконец-то понял, что пришел Грин вовсе не в гости и не попугаться о какую-нибудь диковину. Он жить пришел.  
Примерно как сам Серазан - к Дорру когда-то.  
\- Гм... - легкую растерянность скрыть, кажется, удалось. - Помощник в хозяйстве мне лишним не будет, конечно... Но вы что же, так прямо и собрались тут остаться?  
Грин энергично кивнул, поневоле закрывая полупьяные глаза, чтобы Черный Мастер не прочитал в них, до какой степени он надеется остаться и учиться именно тут, в лесном доме, отличном, но все-таки и неуловимо похожем на тот, в котором он провел жеребячье свое детство.  
Тесс вздохнул.  
\- Ну и ну... Ладно, сейчас, вижу, вы все равно уже засыпаете. Но завтра... - не то чтобы он собирался действительно брать помощника, но не выгонять же парня назад в дождь?  
А хоть что-то интересное с его визита надо было поиметь.  
\- Ждите!  
С этими словами он встал, переключил лампу в сигнальный режим, точно зная, что часто мигающие яркие вспышки не дадут Грину заснуть, и вышел.   
Вернулся Тесс через несколько минут с двумя посохами - Вульфрика и своим.

Посох у Дорра был знатный, настоящее орудие - и оружие - мага. Длинный, прочный, художественно неровный, хитро оплетенный кожаными ремешками и глубоко впившимся в дерево проводом - не иначе как для экзотики. Узор - сложная вязь местных букв и знаков, мабрийских слоганов и гербов, любовно вырезанных и черненых огнем рисунков - все, на что хватило фантазии, да с переподвывертом человека, которому нечем занять руки и голову долгими зимними вечерами. Конечно же, посох был подбит снизу и сверху, для долговечности и пущей эффективности в случае драки. И имел маленький, но полезный секрет, который еще суметь надо было найти.

Серазан инструмент имел попроще - убедившись в свое время, что с ножом и бластером бродить, разумеется, вполне безопасно, но не слишком удобно, он обзавелся собственным посохом, но изощряться не стал. Металлический конец и навершие - безусловно. Кожаная оплетка, чтобы не скользила рука - обязательно. Милый неприятный сюрприз Дорра - младший мабриец с большим удовольствием скопировал конструкцию.  
Все остальное?  
Во-первых, Тесс так не умел - хитрыми и сложными художествами он восхищался достаточно отвлеченно, а собственная фантазия предлагала ему решения сплошь простые и сугубо утилитарные. Во-вторых, изощряться вроде бы было и незачем, поэтому на смешок Вульфрика: "Ничего, скучно станет - украсишь," - Тесс фыркнул и, не особо напрягая фантазию, отметил оптимальное расположение и каллиграфически четко вывел темно-зеленым маркером эмблемы ВКС Мабри и войск связи.

И такие вот творения рук неместных Черный Мастер передал теперь ученику.  
\- Вы сказали, что рисовали на посохах, верно? Попробуйте в таком случае сперва прочитать эти два. Все, что сможете по ним увидеть, услышать, сказать. Захотите и сможете - немедленно, нет - отваливайтесь сейчас спать и анализируйте с завтрашнего утра.

Грин принял посохи, кивнул, и от волнения так и уснул сидя на постели, не выпуская из рук первого своего задания.


	3. Chapter 3

К чтению выданных артефактов Грин подошел со всей ответственностью неофита: нашел неподалеку от дома место, где его никто не мог видеть, немного повозился с посохом Тесса, но потом, когда взял посох Дорра, забыл о времени совсем. Ночь наступила и прошла, а Грин все грезил наяву, время от времени проводя пальцем по прихотливым линиям узора, глубоко выжженным в дереве.

Рональд Грин, сын мельника Джона, хорошо знал, как следует читать посохи.  
Сперва посмотреть на длину и предназначение. Есть маги странствующие, и маги, если так можно выразиться, оседлые, живущие на одном месте. У странников посох высотой по плечо, легкий и ухватистый, орудие и оружие, вот как эти два. Но те, кто живет постоянно на одном месте, как правило, предпочитают нечто более изящное и тонкое, с навершием в виде черепа, морды зверя, или вращивают в дерево предметы, которыми пользуются часто, типа хрустальных сфер и другого провидческого барахла.  
И Черный Мастер, и его неведомый друг - а в том, что владелец второго посоха умер своей смертью, Грин убедился сразу - по такой раскладке принадлежали к числу путешественников, у которых зарубки на посохе, как памятные даты или места - каждая имеет смысл. Но Мастер долго уже жил на одном месте, и Грин досадливо морщился, еще и еще раз выверяя баланс.  
Боевые посохи, окованные железом, внутри спрятано что-то опасное. Явное оружие. Не сходится, нет. Какой идиот нападет на мага в его собственном доме?

Далее следовало оценить древесину и материалы. Козье дерево, которое обыкновенно идет на луки и копья, кожа и медная нить на расписном посохе, музыкально-светлый ачерн и кожа на посохе Мастера. Добротная сталь оковки, именно что сталь, не бронза, не медь, не серебро. Оба предмета потерты, оббиты о камни...  
...Откуда взялся Мастер?

Грин сделал себе подстилку из еловых веток, развел костер, повесил свой плащ, как полог, чтобы не терять тепло, и принялся смотреть дальше. У Мастера на посохе было два герба в одной стилистике - круги и крылья, вписанные в пятиугольник. На расписном посохе Грин нашел те же элементы - они повторялись много раз, но стилистика всякий раз была разная. Еще на расписном посохе мелкими рунами было вырезано "Дорр". Еще, рядом с нитью, несколько названий, похожих на название города или деревни. От нити на ощущения тянуло чем-то, похожим на грозу.  
Изображение кота в манере степняков. Только они рисуют таких изящных, сильных зверей со старательно прорисованной мускулатурой, широкими лапами и длинным хвостом, украшенным кисточкой.  
Этот волшебник был оборотнем, как Мастер? В том, что Мастер умел превращаться в кота, Грин уже убедился, и мимолетно подумал, что про ворона, наверное, тоже не наврали.

Еще спирали, много спиралей.  
Руны, совсем непонятные. Грин попробовал нарезать такие же на куске коры, и пришел к выводу, что это не знаки, а буквы, и предназначены они не для письма на бумаге - нет ни завитушек, ни округлостей, которые оставляет перо. Буквы угловатые, и очень четкие, без выпендрежа.  
На тот же кусок коры Грин выписал все незнакомые знаки, решив спросить их звучание у Мастера, если тот ответит, конечно.  
В рунах могло быть зашифровано имя волшебника - а Грин четко помнил, что Мастер своего имени ему так и не назвал. Грин принял это как должное: имя - знак доверия, не менее значимое, чем посох, вдруг оно где-то скрыто? Вдруг имя Мастера надо разгадать самому? О таком испытании он тоже слышал.  
Были знакомые узоры - на удачу, хороший разговор, понимание сути и опять, и снова тема дороги, причем не обыкновенной, а такой, как будто пытались написать пожелание птице.

"Посланник", - так расшифровал для себя Грин расписной посох, но посох Мастера - лаконичный и простой - остался загадкой. Про себя он определил его, как "отражение". Но чьим отражением, и почему таким был Черный Мастер, Рон определить не мог.

Еще один день прошел в блужданиях по лесу. На пнях росли тонконогие грибы, годные для похлебки, в орешнике резвились белки, собирая урожай. К вечеру Грин опять развел костер и устроился поудобнее.  
Тут Грин задремал, и ему померещилось, что тени от костра сложились в очертания невысокой фигуры. Закутанный в черный плащ, болезненного вида старик уселся у огня, долго молчал, разглядывая Грина из-под низко нависающих темных бровей. Старика можно было бы назвать страшным - но Рон понемногу привык к остро изогнутому крючковатому носу и резко очерченным морщинам на худом лице.  
Они долго изучали друг друга, и в конце концов, ночной гость хмыкнул и  
попросил:  
\- Скажи Серасу, пусть найдет связь коротких волнах. Обязательно скажи, и не забудь: на коротких волнах.  
\- Найти связь на коротких волнах, - повторил Рон, запоминая слово в слово. - А зачем?  
\- Это пусть тебе Серас объясняет, - ответил старик, вставая. - В двух словах не получится, а на длинные разговоры нет времени.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Грин во сне, - я передам.

Наутро Грин проснулся с ощущением того, что задание выполнено и нового ничего не будет, убрал костер, умылся, пошел в дом к Мастеру, сварил кофе, сделал оладьи, и за завтраком, улучив момент, упомянул, будто к слову пришлось:  
\- Мастер Серас, старик просил вам передать, чтобы вы нашли связь на коротких волнах.

* * *

Тесс еще не знал об этом, но случайно встреченного, для шалости приглашенного и по недоразумению оставленного рыжего ему предстояло изучать еще долго.  
А пока что он сходу, с окончания расспросов, отметил первое найденное гриново свойство, а именно детскую ли, звериную ли способность одним своим спящим видом вызывать бесконечное умиление.  
В качественном плане бесконечное, разумеется.  
Количественно же Черный Мастер понаблюдал рыжее чудо природы минуты две-три, после чего хмыкнул, уложил поудобнее, подоткнув одеяло, и ушел на кухню - надо было накормить кота (более чем заслужил), вуглускра (проще кинуть корку, чем искать потом, что он еще погрызет) и (обязательно!) себя самого...  
И это было еще только первым из кучи дел, которые Тесс планировал на этот день - до появления юного алкоголика.  
То, что теперь Грин спал и ничем не мешал, было только на руку.

Наутро Грин стал мешать еще меньше, деловито и бесшумно исчезнув с обоими посохами. Серазан не успел даже удивиться, как тот скрылся в лесу, но рыжий направился в чащу, вдаль от людских поселений, и Тесс, подумав немного, пожал плечами - мало ли, где и как полагалось заниматься чтением знаков - и с головой ушуршал в хозяйственные заботы, меньше всего беспокоясь о парне.  
А забот хватало. Давно барахлил датчик наружнего освещения, то включая фонарь среди бела дня, то "не замечая", что уже давно стемнело. То ли размокла, то ли отвисла дверь в сарае, не желая как следует закрываться - Вульфрик сразу сказал бы, как ее правильно подтянуть, Серасу же предстояло сперва посоображать, что может глючить у механизма, состоящего всего-то из косяка и доски на двух петлях. И еще нужно было разобрать наконец ту часть мастерской, которой прежде безраздельно владел Дорр, с первых же дней предупредивший Тесса: "Что для хозяйства делается и предназначено, то я тебе сам покажу, а это для души - хобби.  
Не влезай, убью".  
Частную жизнь Тесс уважал, личную территорию - тем более, но теперь хотел знать, что же там ценно исключительно как память о старике, а что может иметь и практическое назначение.  
Любопытство сделало эту задачу первоочередной.  
...и первым, что нашел Серазан, оказался на полвека устаревший, но вполне себе мощный - в пределах планеты - связной модуль мабрийского происхождения. Дохлый абсолютно и безнадежно - аппарат выработал резерв, судя по виду, лет десять назад... Тут что, было с кем связываться?!  
На полуодичалой, живущей на дровах и угле планете, жители которой не знают и электричества. О, да.  
От неожиданности Тесс плюнул на разбор таких сюрпризов и сбежал из мастерской нафиг, но, сражаясь с упорно не желающей выйти на верный баланс дверью, продолжал ломать голову над загадкой...

К середине следующего дня голова доломалась.  
Приступа Тесс опасался уже к концу похода по кабакам, но тогда его удалось то ли избежать, то ли перенести на ногах, вперемежку с похмельем - слишком легко, чтобы можно было надеяться, что этим удастся отделаться. Теперь же, когда в висках заломило, а предметы через один стали внезапно терять четкость, стало ясно - не удалось. Выматерившись особенно заковыристо, Серас вернулся в дом, поблагодарил дальние звезды за то, что Грина все еще не было - болеть при свидетелях он особенно не любил - и очень своевременно рухнул отлеживаться.  
Три-четыре часа мигрени пополам с головокружением и время от времени галлюцинациями из числа особо ярких и красочных, случаясь раз в пять-шесть недель, жизнь осложняли не слишком, но с работой в космосе, вахтами, перегрузками и тем более боевыми дежурствами не сочетались абсолютно, а потому в случае Тесса превращались еще и в почти столько же - за вычетом промежутков, когда сознание уплывало вконец - времени изощренной ругани в адрес всего и всех, кому он был ими обязан.  
 _Чистого неба, Серазан..._  
Ни неба - больше никогда.  
Ни родных "Птицы-пламени" и "Вершителя", знакомых до каждого закоулка служебных коридоров и палуб.  
Ни тех, кому можно было ответить тем же напутствием.  
Планетарная крыса могла только удрать с планеты, где чистое небо увидеть было нельзя уже пять столетий, но и то ее не отпускали прежняя ненависть и вражда.

К вечеру, впрочем, Тесс относительно оклемался, убедился, что Грин так и не появлялся, и на чистом упрямстве починил-таки дверь в свете для разнообразия включившегося вовремя фонаря. А что кружилась еще время от времени голова - ничего, пару дней потерпеть и пройдет.  
Если бы еще так же легко уходила тоска по полетам... И хорошо, что Тесс не был пилотом. Был бы - сколотил бы уже здесь ероплан и разбился на нем к ебеням.  
А так - дверь, запихнуть в себя ужин и спать.  
И испытать тихий шок наутро, когда на больную сонную голову явился наконец рыжий.

\- Серазан, - автоматически поправил Тесс. - Не доросли еще до "Сераса"... _Что?!_ \- и медленно поставил котелок назад на плиту.  
Грин повторил, глядя на Мастера честными голубыми глазами.  
Повторенное озадачивало не меньше, чем звезды знают как найденное в лесу имя. Особенно "просил передать".  
Но в третий раз переспрашивать было бесполезно, а сомневаться в сказанном - глупо.  
\- На коротких волнах... - раздумчиво произнес Серазан, чтобы только что-то сказать.  
 _Радиосвязь?_  
А в мастерской так своевременно нашелся и аппарат... И вообще-то многовато стало вокруг неожиданного, а началось все - с Грина.  
И Тесс, смерив юношу неожиданно злобным взглядом, прошипел:  
\- Все-таки маг... - и рванул в мастерскую.

Заинтригованный донельзя Рыжий пошел следом.  
На языке у него вертелось множество вопросов: и что такое "короткие волны" и как на них держать связь, и почему просьба старика вызывала у Мастера такую откровенную злость, и сокровенное "что это было?" на ситуацию в целом.  
О том, что стоит поберечься и не лезть, Грин как-то не подумал. Не до того было.

Передатчик. Дохлый!  
И хер с ним, пусть дохлый, к радиоволнам он отношения все равно имел мало... Зато много - имела конструкция, явно собранная уже здесь, с помощью отвертки, паяльника и всеобщей матери. Правда, и в ней Серазан нашел пару деталек, которые явно не местный умелец вытачивал или ковал.  
И серию-номер на них - с датой. Пять лет назад.  
\- Ну, дед... - со смесью возмущения и восхищения произнес вслух Серазан.  
\- Ну, бля!  
Развернулся и от души швырнул в дверной косяк удачно оказавшуюся в руках отвертку.  
Попал.  
И очень хорошо, что попал, потому что бросок оказался из серии "нарочно не повторишь" - уж Тесс не повторил бы точно - и тонкое твердое жало отвертки глубоко вошло в дерево на полшага правее головы обнаружившегося в дверях Грина.  
У Тесса потемнело в глазах.  
К счастью, ненадолго. Грин стоял, отвертка торчала...  
\- Почему только вы не оказались обычным, заурядным деревенским раздолбаем? - вопросив риторически, посмотрев пару секунд на Рональда и - мимолетно на границе сознания - досчитав требуемую длину драматической паузы, Серазан слегка трясущимися руками принялся собирать передатчик обратно.

Раздраженно выброшенная отвертка наглядно продемонстрировала опасность неуместного любопытства. Грин косился на нее и пытался сообразить, на что мог так разозлиться Мастер. На старика? Что такое короткие волны? Он оказался не раздолбаем - это плохо? Он выполнил задание или провалил?  
Надо уходить или оставаться?  
И как можно связать между собой волны, и не простые, а короткие? Этот вопрос его особенно занимал. Предложение завязать между собой волны узлом у его Мастера вызвало приступ раздражения... Может, это из серии загадок "прийти не голым не одетым, без ничего, но с подарочком?" Может, волны - это складки на ткани или что-то такое, похожее?  
И очень, до дрожи, хотелось поподробнее рассмотреть, с чем там возится Мастер.  
Грин еще некоторое время смотрел в узкую спину, пока не выбрал из своих вопросов самый невинный и простой.  
\- Мастер Серазан, вы так рассердились на меня или на старика? И правда ли, что его звали Дорр?  
Последнее было только предположение, но Грину очень хотелось его проверить.

\- Рано умер старик, на вопросы уже не ответит... - раздраженно буркнул Тесс и захлопнул крышку передатчика.  
От мысли, что им вполне можно пользоваться, становилось паршиво аж даже физически. Проще было оставить пока установку в покое и сосредоточить внимание на рыжем... силуэт которого у двери вдруг подозрительно потерял четкость.  
Серазан прищурился, восстанавливая резкость зрения.  
\- Имя каким способом получили?

Грин вздрогнул от резкого, царапающего голоса:  
\- Ваше имя, Мастер Серас... Серазан, сказал мне старик. Я только проверил. На посохе старика было начертано "Дорр". И еще там были незнакомые мне буквы. Я выписал все, и если бы можно было бы узнать их значение... там, наверное, много важного?  
Голос, изначально звонкий, почти сник.  
Рон сглотнул и подумал, что вот, случайно влез в драку двух магов, как кузнечик в мешок с зерном.  
\- Скажите, Мастер Серазан, а как связывать волны? - спосил он наконец, все таки черпая храбрость в любопытстве, раз уж больше ничего другого не осталось.  
\- А на все три луны летать вас не научить? - с внезапной горечью поинтересовался в ответ Мастер.  
\- А можно? - не сдержавшись, запальчиво вопросил Рыжий, от грандиозности предложения моментально забыв, с кем разговаривает.

\- Можно. Но мне нельзя. Идите сюда, Грин, - с внезапной усталостью позвал Тесс, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.  
Грин успел подойти, пока он открывал их обратно, но четче не стал.  
\- Объясню вам насчет связи "на пальцах". Волна может возникать не только на одной лишь воде. По воздуху тоже идут волны, разные... Один род волн - это ветер, другой возникает от человеческого голоса. Они долетают до уха другого человека, он слышит звук. Но - недалеко, как бы громко первый ни кричал, - на мгновение сбившись, Тесс коротко мотнул головой - лицо Грина расплывалось все сильнее - и продолжил быстро и четко излагать матчасть. - С помощью специальных машин, называемых аппаратурой связи, звук можно преобразовать в еще один род волн, радио, ухо их не слышит, но до другого такого же аппарата они долетают в сотни раз дальше...  
В глазах стремительно темнело, добавился звон в ушах, Серазан понял, что игнорировать сбои зрения было ошибкой, но было поздно.  
\- Все остальное, Грин - позже. Не сейчас... Идите в дом!

Идти в дом, видя оседающего на землю человека, Грин не мог и не хотел.  
Он аккуратно усадил чародея у стены, положил руку на лоб и стал понемногу заговаривать неожиданный обморок, стараясь не нарушить видений, но хотя бы снять дурноту, которую, видимо, они вызывали.  
Время от времени, когда жилы на висках у Тесса особенно вздувались, Грин дул старшему в закрытые глаза, считал биение жилки на руке, пытаясь понять, не частит ли.

_"Группу в четвертый квадрант. Группу в четвертый квадрант,_ _предотвратить прорыв..."_  
 _\- Они охренели?! С нашей броней... Да мы трех минут не продержимся!_  
 _\- Надо пять. Вперед, один хер сомнут..!_  
 _\- Интерком отрубите, идиоты, вся команда слышит!_  
 _\- А что, так неясно кому-то? М-мать их..._  
 _Пронзительно завывает сирена - разгерметизация..._

"М-мать их..." - шепчет Тесс вслух, в реальности.  
Шептал.  
Пока вой сирены не сменился грохотом крови в ушах, а еще потом - тихим голосом...  
\- Г-грин..? - вот теперь парень был виден четко. Увы.  
Серазан собрался было оттолкнуть его руку, но собственная так дрожала, что не удалось ее даже поднять.  
Грин тревожно всматривался в глаза Мастера, погладил дрожащие пальцы, успокаивая.  
От прикосновения осторожной руки стало немного легче.  
И хуже. Какого лешего его вообще накрыло, все должно было кончиться еще вчера! Поди теперь объясни, что это было... и не рассказать нельзя - иначе мало ли что наплетет парень всей деревне после ухода?  
А Грин к тому же еще и не без способностей мага. Интересно, много он сумел увидеть-услышать?  
\- Сначала они бросают соединение затыкать брешь, где три таких надо, - медленно произнес Тесс, пряча взгляд. - Потом, когда выбираешься из этой бойни живым, говорят, что летать ты больше не сможешь. Доживай на земле свой век, вон, можешь пойти... конюшни чистить! Сволочи...  
Перед глазами встали сухие строчки одного из заключений, заставив вздрогнуть с отголоска давней бессильной злости.

Грин хмурился, прижимая к себе человека, который говорил вещи очевидно горькие, прижимал пальцы к жилке на шее мастера и прикидывал, какие травы надо заваривать, чтобы снимать приступы... кажется, такое он где-то видел.  
Грин не мог сказать, что понимает все, но из отрывков было ясно, что где-то в бою мастера ранило, после чего он и стал магом.  
Воображение немедленно ухватилось за слово "летать". Он летал. Защищал.  
Его ранило.  
Потребовались слова простые и спокойные, и Грин отложил расспросы на потом.  
\- На моей памяти не было войн, на памяти моего отца тоже, но я слышал о стычках с бандами, о грызне за лучшие почвы - тяжело было. Пойдемте лучше в дом, я заварю вам чай, Мастер, - отозвался наконец Грин, осторожно подбирая слова. - Я помогу, это не страшно - любые трансы рано или поздно заканчиваются. И, пока они длятся, лучше, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

\- Вы уже помогли, - Тесса действительно отпускало, причем на удивление быстрее, чем он привык. - Только это не транс.  
Он поднял наконец голову, встречаясь с Грином взглядом, и откуда-то нашлись силы встать, ухватившись за плечо парня.  
\- У кого-то ноют шрамы к перемене погоды, а у меня - вот так... и без повода. Это просто раны, которые не удалось долечить.  
Потер висок, заставляя себя вспомнить, что было до. Связь, посохи, Дорр...  
\- На чем мы остановились? Короткие волны?

Грин покачал головой:  
\- Сначала - чай, - ответил он. - Мне надо сообразить, где главное, - и замолчал надолго.  
Он молчал, пока они шли в дом, молчал, ставя на огонь чайник, молчал, пока заваривал чай, старательно размешал в чашке мед, избегая взгляда Тесса, пошарил на полках в поисках припасов, огляделся удивленно, сообразив и вполне сознательно отметив, сколько в том доме необычного, и заговорил только тогда, когда увидел, что Серазан более-менее физически оправился после приступа.  
Парню было о чем подумать. Черный Мастер был непохож на легенды о себе самом, он вел себя как-то неправильно, посох его не говорил ни о каких магических способностях, приступ оказался болезнью, а не трансом, в которых черпают информацию или находят решения.  
Внешняя суровость, пугающая и отталкивающая, оказалось уверенностью в себе, самодостаточностью и подспудной жаждой одиночества.  
Мастер был загадкой, о нем хотелось узнать побольше. Но как? Просто задавать вопрос за вопросом о личной жизни только что найденному учителю было бы нескромно. Область его магии осталась для Грина загадкой. Посох мага, на который он надеялся, больше говорил о старике, чем о самом Мастере.  
Оставалось еще одно, не самое худшее.  
Поэтому, как следует подумав, Рон спросил про то, что смутило его больше всего:  
\- Вы ведь сейчас не совсем маг, Мастер Серазан, правда?

Тесс опустил кулак, которым устало-задумчиво подпирал щеку все то время, пока Грин хозяйничал в кухне, и не без любопытства поинтересовался:  
\- Откуда такое предположение?  
Мысленно дав себе подзатыльника за наглость, Грин коротко ответил:  
\- Ваш посох. Ваши реакции. Ваш стиль жизни.  
Тесс оценил заявление. Подумал. Хмыкнул.  
\- Хорошо. Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы изложили ход ваших мыслей более развернуто, но отвечу и так: я сейчас даже совсем не маг. Вас это сильно расстроит?  
Грина это заявление не просто сильно расстроило - он его буквально убило и одновременно подтвердило самые страшные его подозрения. Он резко побледнел, и расширенными глазами, словно в первый раз, принялся рассматривать того, с кем сгоряча связался. В голове у рыжего тихо-тихо звенело.  
\- Совсем? - он искал нужное слово. - Дочиста?  
Но Грин сам, собственными глазами видел, как Черный Мастер перекинулся в кота и показал ему дорогу. А потом - вода, которая от заклятия становилась бухлом. Это не могло быть просто так!  
\- Правда? - переспросил он потерянно.  
\- Правда, - подтвердил Серазан слегка удивленно.  
Уж очень реакция Грина оказалась выразительной. И непонятное это "дочиста"...  
Рыжего даже захотелось как-то утешить, настолько несчастное у того стало лицо, и Тесс, подумав, уточнил:  
\- Хотя сейчас, пожалуй, уже не совсем. Но два года назад я не мог даже узнать, есть ли кто рядом живой, кроме как увидев его глазами. Ну или услышав.  
\- Два года назад, когда вы вернулись после войны? - уточнил Грин. - После той войны, которую вы сейчас вспоминали? - вопрос Рыжего был некорректен, на грани фола, и Грин боялся, что Тесс чем-нибудь в него сейчас запустит, поэтому покраснел и пересел от Тесса подальше, на стул, не заметив, что придвинул к себе этот стул не руками, а магией. Так иногда случалось, когда он забывался - вещи сами прилетали в руки. А иногда из рук и падали, все бывало.

Зато Тесс заметил и стул, и румянец.  
\- Она умеет напомнить о себе, - мрачно ответил он. - Вам это так важно? Или вы испугались, что чуть не связались с инвалидом? Так я уже сказал, что ученика не ищу...  
А сам подумал, что вот с этим, неожиданно спокойным и обстоятельным рыжим, возможно, мог бы ужиться, но он ведь и сам покинул Мабри, чтобы не чувствовать себя зависимым от... не быть ущербным.

\- Вы не инвалид! - горячо запротестовал Грин. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы так считали - и помогу, если надо, и... и просто буду рад, если вы покажете мне то, что считаете нужным. А еще мне интересно было бы вас полечить.  
Извините, пожалуйста, что я вас обидел, я случайно, клянусь! А еще мне очень любопытно узнать про короткие волны и про это устройство. Я никогда таких не видел. В нем есть магия?  
Грин готов был себе язык прикусить, и поклялся больше не напоминать Тессу о его травме, он поклялся себе первым не заговаривать об этом, и уж конечно, бросать старшего мага, попавшего в такую беду, как потеря магических способностей, было невозможно.

Тессу захотелось умереть на месте.  
Он понял, что вот сейчас, похоже, в такой вот косвенной форме согласился случайно-пришлого Грина оставить то ли в помощь, то ли в обучение, а сам Грин, возможно, если сам по себе и засомневался бы, не передумать ли насчет своего желания вписаться к сомнительному типу на неопределенный срок, то теперь точно останется тут, и как раз потому, что счел Серазана нуждающимся в помощи.  
И выгнать его теперь будет сложно, и...  
\- Главное, чтобы так не считали вы, - почти огрызнулся Тесс, мгновенно и резко, а потом устыдился, потому что виноват-то был сам... Да к тому же и понял, что продолжает соглашаться.  
И что гнать парня вовсе не хочется.  
Вздохнул.  
\- Вы не обидели. Магии в передатчике нет. Это продукт исключительно умений и знаний, не требующий волшебства. Вам действительно интересен принцип его работы?

* * *

То, что произошло дальше в мастерской, Рон не мог вспомнить без стыда. Он хотел знать, как работает прибор, Серазан объяснил. Две трети слов из его объяснения Рон не понял, и начал переспрашивать. Мастер взял лист бумаги, нарисовал хитрый рисунок из кружочков и палочек, кое-где приписав слова.

Рон повертел рисунок так и сяк, наткнулся на знакомое слово "прием", сказал "ага!" и вежливо спросил, что такое "к облучателю антенны".

Серазан слегка побледнел.  
Рон немного испугался и торопливо добавил, что если руны Др1, Тр1, С1, С2 и остальные что-то значат, он непременно это выучит.  
Серазан как-то совсем перекосился и опять начал терпеливо говорить, показывая на прибор.  
Рон внимательно слушал.  
Когда Мастер закончил речь, Рыжий вежливо спросил, что такое "микрофон", "усилитель", "генератор", "динамик".  
Мастер тряхнул волосами, потер переносицу и тихо спросил:  
\- Еще вопросы?  
Рон, отдавая рисунок, еще раз посмотрел на прибор и честно ответил:  
\- Мне кажется, эта схема совсем непохожа. Вот тут, например, фанерка, а тут большая жестянка, а тут вместо нее совсем маленький символ нарисован. Так и надо?

Тесс открыл рот, понял, что задавать вопрос "что вы делали на уроках физики" не только бессмысленно, но и небезопасно, и закрыл.  
Подумал.  
\- Похоже, придется заодно объяснять вам, чем принципиальная схема отличается от сборочного чертежа, - признал он вслух, после чего внимательно оглядел ученика, прикидывая, с какого бы конца.  
Читать еще одну лекцию?  
Нет, только не это.  
Сориентировать парня в режим "давайте подумаем вместе"?  
С младшими коллегами, помнится, помогало.  
Тесс подтянул к себе табуретку, сел, кивнул ученику на вторую.  
\- Грин, вы хотите знать, как прибор работает или как его сделать?

Грин хотел все и сразу, но безнадежно плавал в самых элементарных вещах.  
Тесс искренне полагал, что именно их он и объяснил буквально вот только что, но оказалось, что рассказанное было... гм, не настолько элементарным, как надо. Пришлось начать заново, словами попроще, и к концу второго часа Серазан понял, что если уж пересказывать учебник физики, то надо делать это последовательно, а не с постоянными отступлениями в сторону для более подробного разъяснения азов.  
Азы Серазан, как ни странно, помнил. Но не настолько, чтобы перспектива разбирать их от и до могла привести его в восторг.  
Еще он успел охрипнуть, голова, и без того ненадежная, вновь начинала кружиться, не иначе как от голода, а добрались они всего-то до молний, встающих дыбом волос и невидимых глазу частиц.  
Грина хотелось убить.  
Возможно, огрев передатчиком.

Впрочем, после очередного вопроса об этот же передатчик захотелось убиться самому, и, возможно, Тесс бы даже попробовал это сделать, но тут, очень вовремя - хотя, возможно, стоило бы и пораньше - сообразил, что читать-то парень умеет.  
Работающих датападов в доме было три на двух мабрийцев, и память у них была забита до упора. В том числе и познавательно-справочной литературой - мабриец, если он настоящий, не забудет, уходя даже на необитаемый остров, прихватить пару учебников и большую энциклопедию. Просто так, лишним не будет...  
И ведь действительно, лишним не оказалось - уже!  
Поэтому Тесс прервал объяснения едва ли не на полуслове:  
\- ...но это очень долго объяснять. Сможете ли вы разобраться самостоятельно, если я дам вам книгу?  
\- Cмогу, - ответил Рон, с беспокойством поглядывая на взъерошенного Тесса. - Конечно, смогу, я умею читать, я учился. Я только буду спрашивать незнакомые слова, ладно?  
Серазан с сомнением поглядел на ученика.  
\- Не больше двух слов в час! - произнес, понял, на что согласился...  
Особенно в свете гордо сказанного "я умею читать".  
Тесс фыркнул, почему-то на редкость весело, и сообщил:  
\- Если вы возьмете на себя приготовление обеда, я смогу подобрать вам литературу прямо сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошла неделя, потом еще одна.  
Приближалось осеннее равноденствие.  
Ночные заморозки раскрасили золотым и алым листья на деревьях, и окончательно выстудили воду в ручье неподалеку.

Грин осваивал хозяйство, понемногу привыкая к электрическим светильникам вместо подгорных кристаллов и ламповых светляков, к необычной планировке дома - без большой каменной печи, зато с электроплитой и отдельной кухней, к периодическому шуму генератора.  
Мастер Серазан дал ему книги, но электронные - показал, как пользоваться датападом, и Грин часами замирал перед маленьким, с ладонь величиной, экраном, читал, понимая с пятого на десятое, отказывался расставаться с прибором, заботливо выставлял на солнце, чтобы вовремя подзарядить батареи, и даже спал с ним под подушкой.  
Статья о том, что невидимый свет разлагается на радугу, окончательно довершила растление парня. Он и раньше колдовал спонтанно, а тут взялся проделывать свои фокусы осмысленно. Ни с того, ни с сего воздух перед Грином мог засветиться, засверкать солнечными зайчиками, выпасть на пол разноцветными осколками. Иногда рядом с парнем слышался треск или свист. Один раз Грин ухитрился здорово обжечься об свое колдовство, но любопытства не потерял. Рыжий напоминал ребенка, который мечется по магазину , хватая с полок то одну, то другую, игрушку, тут же отбрасывая взятое, потому что следующая кажется еще ярче.

Серазан баловству не мешал, только в свободное время по возможности незаметно наблюдал - что-то еще сумеет вытворить начинающий маг с основами физики? И, конечно же, объяснял обещанные ученику слова.  
Выглядело это забавно:  
Взъерошенный Рыжий почтительно подходил к Мастеру и спрашивал очередное непонятное: а что такое "гамма-излучение?" Тесс поправлял произношение, находил в справочнике нужную статью и отсылал ученика подальше, свирепо запрещая воспроизводить явление. Грин, завороженно глядя в экран, уходил, чтобы часа через два вернуться с вопросом про атомные решетки.  
В следующие дни по тарелке Грина зерна каши прыгали, складывались в прихотливые узоры и структуры, а сам Грин имел вид счастливый, но полностью обалдевший.

Безумие приостановилось, когда пришло время идти в деревню за продуктами. Тесс посмотрел на Грина, который от бурления знаний уже только что на деревья не натыкался, решительно конфисковал игрушку, вручил корзину для продуктов и выставил из дома. Грин сумасшедше огляделся вокруг, добрел до первого же солнечного пригорка и уснул часа на два.  
А потом он прошелся по округе, пообщался с людьми, и внезапно для себя оказался в странной ситуации, когда люди не понимали некоторых произносимых слов. Это огорчало. Причину парень понял только на обратном пути: в языке Тесса было много терминов для понятий, не знакомых миру Грина, и теперь Рыжий разговаривал, периодически спотыкаясь на том, что в книгах Мастера выражалось одним коротким словом, а в простой речи - длинным и запутанным предложением.  
Например, объясняя, почему надо давать Лозовое зелье только раз в день, он, периодически забываясь, говорил "передозировка", что в родном языке можно было передать только словами "слишком много будет", то есть привычно, но неточно, и Грин, упорно не замечая косых взглядов, вновь и вновь возвращался к ученому языку.  
Он спрашивал, что нужно, ворожил, уходил, а за его спиной клубились и росли очередные слухи.  
Округа была счастлива. Людям было о чем поговорить - о том, что Черный, конечно, сволочь, но Рыжего учит исправно, и то ладно; о том, что ученик малость изменился, и глаза у него потемнели даже, а раньше-то какие были ясные, голубые глазоньки, а теперь вроде позеленели, и обликом ученик строже стал и суровее; о том, что если черный кот перебежит тебе дорогу, то это к беде, потому что в облике черного кота ходит сам старый колдун; о том, что надо бы своевременно приносить сыр и молоко к плоскому камню на развилке лесных троп, потому что вчерась вот ученик Мастера как сказал что-то свое, увлекшись, так все молоко в доме и скисло. 

* * *

Жизнь с новым помощником входила в колею.  
Иногда Тесс поднимал-передумывал обстоятельства его появления и начинал тихо изумляться, как можно было пойти и притащить в дом практически первого встречного, но Грин в этом самом доме смотрелся на редкость органично, жить не мешал, охотно и с удовольствием готовил, а когда приходил с вопросами, слушал объяснения и благодарил, Серазан вовсе забывал ломать голову над вопросом, зачем же ему понадобился этот парень.  
Он заодно понял, зачем, кроме собственно работ по хозяйству, его держал Дорр. Старый Вульфрик тоже веселился в первые недели, то в очередной раз наслаждаясь почти цирковым номером "инженер с топором", то объясняя жертве прогресса, что жуткая кровавая требуха - это вообще-то ливер, а действующее вещество тех, этих и всего класса еще и этих таблеток содержится - гляди и учись, технарь хренов! - вот в таких листьях и еще вот в корнях, только другого растения.  
А теперь и Тесс получал свою долю удовольствия, когда рыжее чудо уже вторую неделю демонстрировало непроходящий детский восторг, осваивая общеобразовательную программу естественных наук. И тихо гадал - что же будет, если Грин доберется до университетского курса?

С таким азартом-то...  
Грина хотелось обозвать то ли студентом, то ли еще как-то... до студента он, впрочем, не дотягивал, для школьника был староват, и как-то незаметно, наверное, в ответ на обращение "мастер", превратился в сознании Серазана в "ученика".

Правда, приходилось время от времени напоминать себе, что юношу, хоть тот и вписался в ежедневный быт с такой легкостью, словно всю жизнь тут и был, надо все-таки направлять в отношении выбора более нужных дел. Лучше всего удавалось спихивать на ученика заботу о хлебе насущном - особенно когда дело касалось необходимости что-то выменять или купить.  
Местный житель в этом деле был как нельзя кстати.  
Поэтому вскоре Грин стал уходить "в люди", приносить пользу, а Тесс получил возможность, как прежде, надолго уходить в лес за добычей, в любой час заваливаться поспать, а иной раз на целые часы зависать в мастерской, пользуясь тем, что его никто не дергает, отвлекая вопросами и чудесами.

В мастерской же исправно работал радиоаппарат, раз или два в день Серазан, уважая просьбу ушедшего, даже пытался что-нибудь на нем поймать, тихо вздыхал, что Дорр в свое время не стал усложнять конструкцию блоком автоматического поиска сигнала, через день пробовал вызов...  
Не то чтобы он хотел действительно с кем-то связаться.  
Просто - есть оборудование, есть просьба, переданная аж с того света, есть время ей заниматься...  
Тесс это и делал. Так, для очистки совести.

...но когда вновь включил приемник - на исходе была третья неделя, и действие это стало уже абсолютно рутинным - и в очередной раз прошелся по диапазону частот, на линии наконец прорезался безнадежно-усталый голос, повторяющий раз за разом:  
\- Крыло вызывает Отшельника. Крыло вызывает Отшельника. Мать вашу, Дорр, Крыло вызывает Отшельника...  
Тесс вздрогнул.  
\- Чистого неба, крылатые, - когда рука перекинула ключ и почему собственный голос звучит так хрипло, он не смог бы сказать.  
Чистого неба...  
На том конце, судя по интонациям, только что не подпрыгнули. Возможно, даже проснулись.  
\- Кто занял частоту? Назовите себя!  
\- На связи Черный Мастер.  
\- ... не парь мозги, парень! - раздалось после секундного молчания. - А то я не знаю, как старик разговаривал.  
Тесс возвел глаза к небу, не беспокоясь, что этого жеста все равно не увидят.  
\- Вульфрик Дорр мертв, - ответил он сухо и вдруг добавил, словно на общей поверке. - Я за него.  
Помолчали.  
\- Вот, значит, как... Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на связи.  
Интонация и слова распоряжения звучали настолько привычно, что Серазан остался.

\- Черный Мастер? - ждать пришлось недолго, новый голос раздался уже через несколько минут, но властность в нем Тессу отчаянно не понравилась. Этот второй тип, кажется, привык брать и ставить.  
Но не зря же он..?  
\- ... на связи.  
\- Что имеете доложить?  
Тесс фыркнул.  
"А ставить, кажется, собрались сразу..."  
\- А что, надо докладывать?  
\- Хорошо, - сказано это было отчетливо недовольно. - Начнем с самого простого - чего вы хотите за информацию?  
"И брать".  
\- Ничего, - Серазану вдруг резко расхотелось иметь хоть какое-то отношение к человеку на том конце. - Это была проверка работоспособности оборудования. Отбой.

* * *

В тот вечер, вернувшись домой, Рон отметил, что Мастер как-то особенно неразговорчив. Вдвоем они как раз налаживали выпариватель, когда Тесс вдруг спросил:  
\- Грин, вы уже две недели забываете рассказать про посохи. Каким способом вы выяснили, какой из них чей?  
\- Так видно же! - Рон недоуменно посмотрел на Серазана, - Вы с этим посохом к Рози пришли. Я так понял, что он ваш. Ну, и еще по мелочи...  
\- Хорошо, - продолжил допрос старший, - допустим, вы, находясь в нетрезвом состоянии в полутемном помещении, рассмотрели и запомнили мой посох. Какую информацию вы извлекли из него?  
\- Не допустим, а точно рассмотрел! - возмутился Рыжий. - Не заметить посох мага - это надо не просто пьяным, а в полной отключке быть! К тому же ваш посох очень похож на вас, перепутать невозможно.  
\- Именно об этом, - мягко и раздельно ответил Серазан, - я и хочу послушать подробнее.

Рон отложил в сторону стеклянную трубочку замысловатой конструкции:  
\- Внутри там больше, чем снаружи, - начал он нараспев, в той неповторимой манере, которая отличала человека, привыкшего к устным традициям, - внутри там оружие, а снаружи дерево ачерн, светлое и для успокоения души предназначенное. Древесина его злых духов отгоняет, от молнии охраняет, от недоброго глаза...  
Рон мечтательно смотрел куда-то сквозь Мастера.  
\- Если в ачерн душа человеческая войдет, дерево петь будет, из ачерна виолы делают, а если обиженный человек к ачерну прикоснется, дерево его боль возьмет, но само высохнет. Я ваш посох смотрел, видел нарисованные крылья на нем, и семена ачерна тоже крылаты, летают по воздуху далеко, кружатся, вьются, как мотыльки. Я подумал тогда, что странно, что у Черного Мастера такая певучая оболочка, и вряд ли он тот, за кого себя выдает. Еще ачерн носят при себе люди, которые себя потеряли, но хотят найти. Еще бывает так, что человек умирает от тоски, и на могиле его вырастает ачерн с серебристыми листьями.

\- Достаточно, - остановил его Тесс. - Теперь о втором посохе.

Грин, в тот момент вспоминавший дерево с разлапистыми листьями, которое росло рядом с домом, слегка вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
\- Второй посох принадлежит старому воину, - с уверенностью продолжил он.  
\- Оружие и внутри, и снаружи. Что внутри есть хитрость - видно по балансу, но не сразу, а если в руках покрутить. Баланс у посоха, как у копья, хотя форма непростая. Видно, что не зря дерево в руки человека пришло, и долго ему служило, впитало в себя многое. Хитрость впитало, отвагу и расчет. Козье дерево, из которого посох сделан, светлое, прочное и упругое. Говорят, на краю света растет козье дерево, а под корнями его живет саламандра, а на ветвях его - ястреб. На дощечках козьего дерева знаки вырезают для гаданий, огонь его силы придает, сквозь дым его новорожденных детей проносят, чтобы от зла защитить. Маги часто берут это дерево, сажают рядом с домом. Если дерево засохнет, считай, сила ушла.  
Рон перевел дыхание, вспоминая легкое тепло, исходящее от того посоха.  
\- Знаки на нем были простые и сложные. Знаки для путешествий и долгих бесед, для успешных дел и, - Грин запнулся, - как будто тоже на полет. Как будто этот человек часто птиц заклинал или разговаривал с ними, что ли.  
Напевная речь юноши сбилась. Было видно, что ему пришлось немало повозиться, разгадывая в узорах то, что изначально заложил в них старый Вульфрик.  
\- Чтобы голуби возвращались в голубятню. Там еще спирали с засечками такие характерные - их используют только в предгорьях. Ни с чем не спутаешь. Ну и круги тоже. Эти круги - символ посыльных птиц, потому что они всегда долетают, куда надо и обратно.  
Еще тот человек был очень любопытный и много путешествовал. Это видно, потому что в посох вделана нить такая медная, так она похожа на дорогу сверху, и там названия городов, карта, как будто он сверху посмотрел, как оно все будет. То ли птичьими глазами смотрел, то ли на шаре наверх поднимался, но на шаре подниматься редко кто отваживается, маги больше через птиц смотрят, и даже так, чтобы птицу заловить и заставить для себя посмотреть, надо очень любопытным быть, без этого не получится.  
И написано на посохе, как раз у основания, очень старыми рунами имя "Дорр", а вы сказали, что так звали того мага. Такими рунами пишут, чтобы вещь никогда от тебя не уходила.  
И в ту же ночь, когда я эти руны рассмотрел, я во сне человека увидел. Он темноволосый, небольшого роста, с большим носом и резкими чертами лица. Очень на вас похож.

Рон тряхнул головой:  
\- Этот старик у костра точно был Дорр? Я правильно понял? А сейчас вы нашли то, о чем он просил?  
\- Возможно... - задумчиво признался Серазан.  
\- И что? - заинтересовался Рон.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - дернул плечом Мастер и отвернулся к ящику с инструментами.

* * *

"Ничего хорошего" - это было очень точное определение настроения Тесса и в этот, и в последующие дни. Он сам не думал, что короткий сеанс связи оставит такой мутный и полный старых горечи и обиды осадок.  
То ли оставит... то ли всколыхнет.  
А ведь Серазан думал, что ему уже все равно.

 

_\- Вы обслуживаете системы связи, Тесс, какая вам разница, в космосе_ _этим заниматься или на земле?_  
 _Тесс мрачно хмыкал и отвечал коротко:_  
 _\- Небо._  
 _\- Да на планете вы его хотя бы своими глазами видеть будете, а не в_ _иллюминатор!_  
 _О, да. Небо. Блеклые облака и гуляющие по ним отсветы городских огней -_ _вместо звезд. Небо?_  
 _\- Льготы._  
 _\- По инвалидности у вас их будет даже больше._  
 _Разумеется. По инвалидности._  
 _\- Деньги._  
 _\- У вас очень высокий ветеранский коэффициэнт, плюс надбавка за выслугу,_ _плюс гарантированное социальное пособие..._  
 _Тесс молча выкладывал распечатку с расчетом: сумма, получаемая в_ _космосе, где заодно обеспечивают жильем, униформой, питанием, и все то_ _же, но за свои деньги, с учетом текущих цен и потолка зарплат на_ _работах, к которым он может быть допущен с учетом всех противопоказаний._  
 _Получалось доходчиво, после чего попытки убедить Тесса, что он еще и_ _благодарен быть должен за свое увечье, заканчивались._  
 _К сожалению, дела это не меняло, и следом в той или иной форме звучало_ _неизбежное: "Простите, но помочь вам действительно невозможно"._  
 _Серазан прощал, благодарил за содействие и шел пробовать очередной_ _способ выбраться из той задницы, в которой он оказался._  
 _Способа не было, но он нашел. Радикальный._  
 _\- Единовременная выплата в перерасчете на среднюю продолжительность_ _жизни, аннулирование гражданства, разрешение на использование телепорта._  
 _\- Вы... уверены? Вы же не выживете без лекарств!_  
 _\- Выживу. Да. И вот справка - я нахожусь в здравом уме и твердой памяти._

Вариант сработал. Небо по-прежнему оставалось недоступно, но было хотя бы чистым, прав и свобод он теперь имел столько, сколько и не снилось жителям Мабри, а вопрос "как прожить на такую зарплату" отпадал за отсутствием самой зарплаты. Не боишься работы - как-нибудь проживешь.  
Нет, жизнь все равно не была легкой и беззаботной. Но она стала проще.  
Тесса это устраивало.

И вот теперь почти достигнутые умиротворение и спокойствие разбились об одно короткое: "Имеете доложить".  
 _Доложить_.  
Докладывать - это не работа даже, а служба. Серазан очень хорошо - шкурой - умел чувствовать эту разницу.  
Служба - и старик Дорр?  
 _"...а здесь, Серас, я себе сам хозяин. Это дорогого стоит_ _"._  
Н-да...  
Несоответствие не шло из головы, царапало изнутри, как ногтем по стеклу, раздражало... Для анализа не хватало данных, инсинуировать впустую Тесс не желал, зная за собой привычку доходить в предположениях до идей самых фантастических и притом крайне мрачных, а потому молча сцеплял зубы, сдерживая понятное, но все равно не становящееся простительным недовольство миром вокруг, давил не имеющие ответов вопросы и почти непроизвольно искал, к чему прицепиться...  
Или к кому - а ученик, как назло, поводов не давал.  
Но на это у Тесса было желание - смутное, но достаточно сильное, и привычка помнить поставленные задачи и незакрытые темы до тех пор, пока они не понадобятся.  
Провинностей у Грина не было, но "хвост" Тесс нашел... На свою голову, как оказалось.  
"Поймать птицу и посмотреть..".  
Крылья. Небо.  
Полет.  
И Тесс еще глуше замкнулся в себе, всерьез и надолго, а еще через несколько дней так же внезапно и без предисловий спросил:  
\- Приходилось ли вам работать с птицей или животным, Грин?

К этому моменту Грин уже волновался не на шутку.  
Во-первых, он очень боялся, что ляпнул что-то не то про посохи.  
Во-вторых, он не осмеливался так же свободно, как раньше, спрашивать о непонятных вещах из книги.  
В-третьих, он успел привыкнуть к одобрительным хмыкам и кривым усмешкам Тесса, и теперь ему неожиданно не хватало привычных знаков внимания.

Двое суток - Грин считал - целых двое суток Серазан ходил нахмуренный, отстраненный, и открывал рот только для того, чтобы указать Грину на какую-нибудь, с его точки зрения, страшную провинность, типа не туда поставленной или вовремя не убранной вещи.  
Поэтому, когда Мастер сам, наконец, сам обратился к ученику с вопросом, Грин аж поперхнулся и ответил с такой дурацкой улыбкой, словно ему как минимум дали бочку варенья:  
\- Нет, я сам не работал. Но я слышал, что некоторые маги могут смотреть глазами зверя или птицы, или на время превращаться в кого захотят.  
Мастер посмотрел на него секунду, потом коротко спросил:  
\- Как?  
" ... То есть? Так вы же сам - кот! Как же вам не знать!" - чуть было не ляпнул Рон, но вовремя прикусил язык, вспомнив про травму и про неожиданные проверки.  
\- Это зависит от внутренних стремлений, Мастер, - ответил он так почтительно, как только мог. - Но чаще всего животное или птица, в которого превращается или которое позволяет себя подчинить, очень похоже на него по характеру. Иногда облик животного передается из рода в род, как у оборотней, а иногда волшебные животные принимают облик человека, как драконы.

Тесс недовольно мотнул головой, то ли продолжая на что-то злиться, то ли напряженно обдумывая что-то свое - и не слишком приятное.  
\- Превращения - это очень интересно, конечно... - по интонациям можно было предположить, что скорее наоборот. - Но я спрашивал про то, как смотреть чужими глазами.  
Грин растерялся:  
\- Я слышал, что птицу можно поймать - и ввысь, со зверем уйти в лес, с рыбой нырнуть в море, но не знаю секретов. Умение передается, от учителя к ученику, и я ... "сам хотел бы узнать, как" - осталось недосказанным, и Грин только опять пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, не знаю. Или вы хотите поймать какого-то определенного зверя, Мастер?  
\- Нда, - прокомментировал Тесс критически. - "И ввысь"...  
Взгляд его затуманился, и только через время мастер вспомнил о вежливо глядящем на него ученике.  
\- Да звезды знают, чего я там хочу, - бросил он с внятной досадой, и отмахнулся от раскрывшего было рот Грина, и больше к этому разговору не возвращался.  
Как, собственно, и вообще к разговорам о чем-либо подобном.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Звезды, может, и знают, чего он хочет, - сердито бубнил Рыжий неделю спустя, латая крышу сарая. - Но какие конкретно звезды, хотел бы я знать! Я бы тоже тогда спросил, что такое прилетело к нему на коротких волнах, чего он на самом деле хочет, а еще лучше - чем его так сильно шандарахнуло, что аж минус все и по нулям.  
Серазан окончательно замкнулся в себе, и Грин принялся переживать с удвоенной силой, не понимая, чем так раздражает вполне умного и адекватного человека.  
Человека, да?!  
Последнее вызывало у Грина сильные сомнения: если в человеческом облике Мастер только что не кусался на любой вопрос, который не касался хозяйства, то в виде кота он оказался гораздо дружелюбнее, и даже давал себя погладить.  
Тогда Грин заподозрил, что все дело в его, Грина, дремучем невежестве, и надеялся, что прочитав указанное Тессом, он хоть как-то станет ему интересен - любому его обличию. И снова все свое свободное время Грин читал. Уже не взахлеб, и не только то, что казалось интересным, а почти что все подряд. Основы механики, электротехники, молекулярной химии, биологии, астрономии. О коротких волнах и длинных. О волновых структурах. О проводниках, резисторах и трансформаторах. О принципах образования звезд и звездных систем. О наномире. Порой засыпал прямо над текстом от невозможности понять прочитанное. Пролистывал формулы, в которых ничего не понимал. Разглядывал картинки и схемы. Что-то укладывалось в голове, что-то со свистом пролетало мимо сознания.

Грин старательно усваивал картину мира, взятую у мастера Серазана - картина была удивительно хороша! Звезды в ней были разноцветными, горячими и далекими, а луны - близкими. Мир летел сквозь Вселенную по бесконечным волнам, омываемый разноцветными электромагнитными потоками, ласково обнимал все живое той силой, которая на языке Мастера называлась гравитацией. А еще природа подчинялась таким законам, каких он прежде не знал, но теперь вполне мог себе представить. Вода поднималась от морей к небу, сгущаясь в облака, и проливалась дождем там, где никогда не видели моря...  
У Грина захватывало дух от красоты мира, он начинал сооружать какие-то модели, чтобы понагляднее, и тогда Черный Мастер не выдерживал, появлялся в облике кота и ложился неподалеку на солнышке погреться, щурил желтые глаза. Грин разговаривал с ним вслух, так было даже удобнее, а Мастер-кот соглашался слушать отрывки, озарения и догадки парня сколько угодно.  
Только один раз он удрал, когда Грин пытался создать облако из небольшой лужи перед поленицей, а облако получилось нестойкое и быстро окатило его и Мастера вполне себе настоящим дождичком.

Впрочем, парню хватило ума не лезть на атомарный уровень, там было жарко, пусто и страшно, и Мастер в ним согласился, фыркнув в усы - котом, а в человеческом облике дав взбучку за вопрос, можно ли частицы остановить и рассмотреть повнимательнее, а то как-то они быстро крутятся. Тогда же Серазан строго-настрого приказал смотреть схемы и только схемы, а то...  
Что "а то", Грин уразумел, изучив статью "Использование атомной энергии" и заткнулся, может быть, впервые задумавшись, чем заплатил Мастер за все те знания, которые отдал ему так щедро и так безрассудно.

* * *

А Тесс действительно почти совсем забыл, как говорить, за эту неделю - нечаянно и без задней мысли озвученное учеником "поймать птицу и посмотреть" засело в сознании, и загоревшаяся идея хотя бы попробовать, и если удастся, проощущать полет по-настоящему, сожрала разум с потрохами, основательно подвинув и осторожность, и здравый смысл, и тщательно задавливаемое беспокойство.

В тот же день Серазан прихватил кота и ушел в лес. Было там после очередных сереньких дождичков сыровато и, мягко говоря, не слишком уютно, но зато никто не отвлекал вопросами и разговорами. К тому же, именно полный жизни и суматошных приготовлений к холодно-голодному сезону лес Тесс имел шансы услышать лучше и быстрее всего - это ему хотя бы иногда удавалось. Сложность состояла в том, чтобы повторить сознательно и по собственному желанию то, что раньше получалось только случайно - и не просто повторить, а отработать технику, которая позволяла бы делать это снова и снова.  
Грин ничего толкового не сказал, но Серазан, рассудив, решил, что в принципе тут не должно быть чего-то особо сложного: сперва просто настроиться на одну волну с Лесом, потом вычленить в нем одно конкретное сознание и подключиться, подслушивая-подглядывая, к нему... Или иначе: умуркать-уластить кота, с которым вполне получалось ладить, соединиться - это Серазану тоже прежде один раз удалось - и просто удержать контакт.  
Ага. Это оно только звучало легко.  
На деле же целиком Лес - слышать получалось. Но четко, сильно, ясно в нем откликались лишь кусты да деревья, а от них Тессу нечего было узнавать и ничего не надо было просить... Серазан брать-то с растений толком ничего не научился, просто не мог - даже яблоко на ветке с яблоком в корзине в его восприятии связывались с трудом - но, может, потому-то зеленые, а сейчас уже золотеющие потихоньку сотни и тысячи носителей лесного разума и отзывались на попытки их послушать.  
Животные же с птицами казались мабрийцу куда более близкими и понятными - кто был добычей, кто и конкурентом, повадки их вполне можно было изучить, самих пушистых да крылатых - отыскать и изловить. Информационно, на контакт сознаний, в том числе.  
Но если бы этого было достаточно...  
Увы, поймать-то можно было - не удавалось удержать. Даже кота.  
Зверь был живым, он мыслил и чувствовал ярко, но не сказать, что последовательно, его разум перескакивал с одного впечатления на другое, впитывал множество данных от так хорошо отлаженных органов чувств... И Тесс терялся, сбивался, пытался удержать контакт, но не мог...  
Нет, сконцентрироваться - или, наоборот, расслабиться, хотя скорее и то, и другое - удавалось. Удавалось - через раз - и поймать настройку. Но удержать соединение... Как, если входной сигнал меняется не поддающимся прогнозированию образом?!  
Как вывести уравнение процесса? Или - каким энным чувством следовать за разумом существа, которое о существовании математически выверенных законов регулирования раньше, чем через полмиллиона лет эволюции, и не заподозрит?  
Чувств не хватало, мысли же чем дальше, тем сильнее с Леса сбивались на вбитые годами работы технические аналогии, и от этого Серазан готов был тихо сойти с ума или убиться о ближайшую ель.

Все шло настолько хреново, что Тесс все сильнее укреплялся в не самой оптимистической мысли, что тут, наверное, нужно родиться в семье, где учатся чудесам аж поколениями, или хотя бы вырасти среди магии, а ему, чужаку, образование не дает понять, как надо правильно.  
Хотя, возможно, лично Тессу мешал склад ума.  
А может быть, даже яйца.  
Потом в очередной раз что-то как-то вновь начинало относительно получаться, и Тесс свои депрессивные мысли отбрасывал. А заодно вспоминал Дорра - тот, если уж на то пошло, тоже был урожденным мабрийцем, однако умел же что-то. И ничего, что не летать с птицей, как хотел научиться Тесс. Каждому свое. Отставник-отшельник, знаток местной жизни, гений отвертки и паяльника - вот что был Дорр.  
По крайней мере, казался.  
Мастер произвести впечатление на аборигенов. Немножко травник...  
"Колдунства" у Дорра были мелкие, но эффектные... а главное - были. А большего Вульфрику, наверное, и не требовалось.  
А вот Серазану хотелось летать.  
И он упорно учился, но...

Но к и без того нулевым успехам начал выправляться погода, пришла пора последнего лета - и загулял кот, учуявший то ли нюхом, то ли сразу всеми инстинктами, что надо не упустить в соседней деревне скучающих вверх хвостом кошек.  
И ловить его стало еще тяжелее.  
Вернее, если говорить о следовании за разумом, подчиненным одной безраздельно владеющей им задаче, то было это, пожалуй, все-таки легче.  
Но уж больно задача у этого разума была... приземленная.  
А с учетом того, что кот был едва ли не единственным четвероногим, кто в этом проклятущем лесу соглашался хоть сколько-то сотрудничать, приходилось признать, что в экспериментах пора сделать паузу.

* * *

Отлучки Мастера в лес Грин воспринимал совершенно нормально. Он бы скорее удивился, если бы Тесс никуда не выходил со двора. Грин только все время - а на осеннее равноденствие тем более - старался не выпускать Мастера в лес без куска хлеба или, если Тесс решительно отказывался, незаметно клал ему крошку-другую в карман, на всякий случай.  
Грин очень надеялся, что после очередной прогулки настроение Серазана улучшится, как погода, но вернувшийся Мастер выглядел мрачнее только что ушедших туч.  
\- Мастер Серазан, - спросил Грин, предлагая хмурому Тессу чай, - вы что-то ищете в лесу? Я могу помочь?  
Тесс в ответ сверкнул на ученика глазами и неприятно ухмыльнулся, отмахиваясь.  
\- Вы уже говорили, что нет.  
Грин тяжело вздохнул. Он со всей очевидностью понял, что Серазан возвел вокруг себя что-то вроде стены, и отчаянно не хочет, чтобы кто-то нарушал его спокойствие, тем более рыжий недоучка. И неважно, сколько книг прочтет ученик, и сколько знаний усвоит. Барьер стоял по умолчанию, и разрушению не подлежал.  
А еще Грин понял, что совсем запутался. Мастер вел себя так, словно хотел, чтобы он, Грин, ушел прочь и не мешал ему вовсе. Может быть, так и стоило сделать сразу? Он что, навязался? Но он, Рональд Грин, пообещал не бросать Серазана Тесса, даже если будет трудно. А рассчитывать, что будет легко с человеком, потерявшим магию, было бы глупостью.  
И Рыжий тоже решил сходить в лес. Пусть не на перелом сезона, но все равно - хотя бы разобраться в том, что происходит.

Осенний лес! Полный тепла и жизни, огненный и зеленый, с шуршащей подслойкой первых опавших листьев, с огненными каплями ягод, с одуряющим запахом прели. Звенящий под солнцем, шелестящий с ветрами... Грин, свободный от любых заданий, шел, разом встряхнувшийся, словно умытый только что прошедшими дождями, и потревоженные холодные капли падали на него с дрожащих ветвей. Он шел, осыпаемый золотом, шел, обнимаемый осенним ласковым солнцем, счастливый, как вылетевшая из тесной клетки птица.  
Шел, перепрыгивая через кочки, почти не глядя под ноги - пока на наткнулся на кабанью лежку.  
Чересчур близко от дома, подумалось, и Грин пошел дальше, уже серьезно рассматривая лесную чащу и вслушиваясь в нее, как учил дед. Шел, высматривал тропы, засечки, зарубки, подкормки для зверья, солонцы - все то, что бывает в любом лесу на день пути от человеческого жилища, хоть что-нибудь! Ничего подобного не было и в помине. Грин усмотрел двух шишковиков, множество палочников, колонию светляков и мелкий народец, который за ними ухаживал. Последнее Грин рассматривал очень издалека и с опаской.  
Лес был такой же самодостаточный и независимый, как и Мастер, вернее - Лес был абсолютно независим от какого-либо мастера. Он вообще не знал, что такое мастер, и оттого, что это происходило всего в полудне ходьбы от человеческого поселения, волосы встали дыбом. Лес был - дикий.  
Неприрученный.  
Грин как-то забыл, что находится на самой границе обитаемого мира, что здесь может быть своя расстановка сил и свои законы. Он все искал следы, кошачьи или человечьи, нашел что-то типа охотничьей тропы, прошелся по ней, мимоходом стряхнув яблоню-дичок, чтобы облегчить ветки, и вдруг, остановился, как вкопанный.

Яблоня. Дед учил прислушиваться к деревьям, и Грин был уверен, что любой маг, хоть какой, хоть потерявший силу, сделает, как он.  
Остановится, тряхнет плоды, облегчив жизнь дереву.  
Грин вернулся назад, почти что к самому дому, прошел по одной явно тессовой тропе через березняк и луг, к опушке ельника, мимо еще одной яблони. Мастер явно проходил здесь, но рука человека этого дерева не касалась.  
Грин сел прямо под яблоню и начал анализировать. Вот Серазан. Вот его дом. Вот приборы - и ни капли магии. Ни в одном из них. Единственное, что косвенно напоминало о чем-то похожем, был посох старика, после просьбы которого Мастер так разозлился.  
Да Мастер ли он? Не маг. Элементарных вещей то ли не знает, то ли сознательно не делает. В лесу в лучшем случае охотится. Летал. Ранило.  
Кем? Кто? И почему он живет тут?

"Ученика я не искал", - прозвучало в голове хриплое Серазаново. "Я даже совсем не маг", - несколько дней спустя.  
И приступ болезни, который приоткрыл прошлое Мастера.  
Грин еще раз вспомнил старика, пришедшего на костер.  
"Скажи Серасу", - почему тогда не сказал напрямую?  
Ответ напрашивался сам собой: Мастер - не маг. Кто-то другой, но не маг.  
Больной человек, забившийся в чащу от людей подальше, выздоравливать или умирать. Может быть, магом был тот старик? Может быть, Серазан был его сыном, и старик не долечил отпрыска, а самому Серазану теперь некуда идти?

 

От такого оборота дел Грину как-то поплохело. Брать знания из электронных книг он мог, это было увлекательно и непохоже на все, что он когда-либо видел, и это открывало ключи к таким волшебствам, о которых он прежде не слышал. Управляться по хозяйству почти самостоятельно, ухаживать за старшим было куда интереснее, чем сидеть в кабаке и таскать пиво. Но - жить у человека, который сознательно выдает себя за волшебника...

Грин хорошо знал, что такое маг. Особенно деревенский. Маг - это не должность, не профессия, не статус. Маг - это обещание несбыточного, и выполнение этого обещания, это тот, кто непохож на других, но всегда с ними. Нужна помощь, и к магу идут за помощью и советом. Маг в округе - залог того, что неурожайный год не доведет до голода, что в засуху хотя бы в одном колодце будет вода, что вечно будут стоять леса, что реки не обмелеют и не выйдут из берегов, что если случится мор, выживут сильные, потому что рядом есть кто-то, кто может сотворить чудо.  
И еще Грин знал, что грозит тому, кто обманет эти ожидания. Он проходил через одно село, сразу же после моровой язвы, и тамошний маг не смог ничем помочь людям. Когда в селе умер последний ребенок, жители заперли своего мага и сожгли его вместе с домом, до головешек и черных углей. Доверие слову чародея было безгранично, но наказание за обманутое доверие было скорым и беспощадным.  
Знает ли об этом Серазан? Не может не знать, откуда же он такой взялся?

Сначала Грин надеялся, что Серазан просто из-за болезни потерял силу.  
Тогда понятно, зачем ему ученик. Старые знания и молодое тело. Один доживает свой век в уважении, другой берет бережно собранные годами знания и умения. Грин слышал о таком - словно к старому стволу прививают молодую ветвь. Но Серазан его явно - учить - не собирался. Накопленный поколениями опыт отдавал щедро, но в электронных записях не было ни капли магии, да и сами записи были рассчитаны скорее на обычных любознательных людей, чем на кого-то иного.  
И что теперь делать?  
Обвинять старого больного человека в его, Грина, заблуждениях и домыслах - нелепо. Бросать его тут, зная, чем это все может кончиться - нельзя, да и хочется дальше хотя бы читать книги, хотя бы понять, что оно вообще такое и как сюда забрело.

Ощущая, как по коже ползут мурашки от собственной наглости, Грин принялся прикидывать, хватит ли его сил и кусочков знаний, полученных от деда и собранных по миру, чтобы прикрыть Черного хотя бы до весны. С одним травником. С техническими штучками. Почти без заклинаний. На собственных способностях, контролировать которые Грин и хотел бы, но не знает, как.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло еще несколько дней.  
Тесс разговорчивее так и не стал. Даже на просьбу отдать ненадолго расписной посох он среагировал безразлично и отстраненно:  
\- Вам для дела, Грин? Тогда забирайте.

Грин забрал, ему было нужно обойти окрестные деревни, и посох как раз пришелся кстати. Деревень в округе было пять, и Грин на правах ученика мага разговаривал со стариками, узнавал где сушь, а где пастбища, протаптывал короткие тропинки, по мелочи договаривался с кикиморами, чтобы те не трогали окрестных детей.  
С кикиморами, надо сказать, у него получалось куда лучше, чем с черным, угрюмым и ко всему безразличным Тессом.  
Но Грин успокаивал себя тем, что это, видимо обычное состояние Серазана, стараясь не раздражать его, называл Мастером, хотя все чаще и чаще в его речи это слово приобретало иронический оттенок.

А в деревнях из-за заборов несло дымом костров, на которых сжигали всякий ненужный хлам, на лавочках запасались последним солнечным теплом деревенские коты различной драности и пушистости, часто и навзрыд орали петухи с крыш амбаров, а в перелесках, где осенние листья летали золотыми вихрями, подростки и бабы выпаривали ачерновый сок, принося домой сладкие, тяжелые, прозрачно-желтые сахарные головы.  
В одном из таких перелесков Рона догнал тонкий, веселый, на деревенского воробья похожий человек, и, дружески хлопнув по плечу, поприветствовал:  
\- Парень, у тебя посох нашего Дорра, но Черным Мастером тебя назвал бы только слепой.  
Рон остановился и попытался огрызнуться, но не смог. В темных глазах парня, неуловимо напоминавшего Тесса, но только удивительно мальчишески-худого и веселого Тесса, кувыркались солнечные зайчики, а большой рот складывался в такую заразительную улыбку, что казалось, этот парень и Грин - давние друзья, и расстались они только вчера, а сегодня опять пришло время встретиться и посплетничать.  
\- Говорят, Черный Мастер больше не живет один, - ответил Грин, так же широко улыбаясь. - А еще ходят слухи, что Дорр передал свой посох другому. Парень изогнул тонкую бровь:  
\- Не, я, конечно, запросто могу тоже сказочно выразиться, но я с этим уже до чертиков задолбался, пока сюда шел. Договоримся так: я приволокся за тем парнем, который называет себя Черным Мастером, то-се, бражку пьянствовать, безобразия нарушать и нервную систему культурно восстанавливать.  
Грин почесал в затылке и впервые за много дней почувствовал себя хорошо.  
Глядя на этого парня, любой бы почувствовал себя хорошо.  
\- Бражка - это славно. А у тебя что, есть?  
\- А у тебя что, нету?  
\- При себе нету, но в кабачке имеется.  
\- Ага, - с полуслова понял парень, - там и будем ее, родимую, брать. И дегустировать, чтобы паленое зря далеко не носить.

Блейки - после первой же так стал его звать народ - Блейки мастерски пил и так же мастерски не закусывал, а когда заметил, что Грин пьет осторожно и вдвое меньше, конечно же, заикнулся о некоторых, которые разборчивые, а Грин в оправдание поведал развеселому собутыльнику балладу о пришествии Черного Мастера и приглашении со сглазом, и о том, как Грин, вусмерть от этого сглаза пьяный, шатался по сырому мокрому лесу.  
Блейки хохотал, икал, сожалел, что не может вот так вот самосглазиться, что не видел физиономии Черного Мастера в момент приполза Грина в гости, строил рожи и доразвлекался до того, что заснул прямо у Рона на плече и был аккуратно откантован в комнату наверх.  
Грин, конечно же, пообещал хозяйке вернуться за гостем, а сам пошел за Мастером. Когда он вошел домой, полупьяный и веселый, Тесс спал на своей кровати в обнимку с черным котом.  
Грин усмехнулся и поставил чайник на огонь. Он даже не удивился, он скорее ждал, что последнее чудо Мастера окажется самообманом. Кот зевнул, потянулся, расправив когти на лапе, а Тесс открыл один глаз, неразбуженно вздохнул и привычно кота погладил.  
Грин покачал головой, заварил чай покрепче, одну чашку поставил на стол для Мастера, другую взял сам, и спросил, цепляясь за остатки той легкости, которую принес с пирушки:  
\- Серазан, я дурак, конечно, и вовсе не мое это дело. Но все-таки, кто вы и откуда, давайте, если хотите, знакомиться заново.

* * *

Для Тесса те же несколько дней прошли в невеселых раздумьях. Грин почти не отсвечивал, где-то пропадал, возвращался, занятый неведомыми делами, сообщать о которых не считал нужным, и этим, а еще новым каким-то оттенком интонаций стал неуловимо и больно напоминать Дорра.  
А дни потихоньку становились короче, ночи темнее, и Серазан все чаще печалился, представляя осень и зиму без старого друга, и всю дальнейшую жизнь без единой мабрийской рожи - и спасался от мыслей этих, лишь напоминая себе, что мог бы влететь в мир вовсе без человеческих лиц, а здесь вот под боком деревня, и мелькает рядом рыжая шевелюра, и вообще - неужели нельзя отогнать тоску, мало ли забот сиюминутных?

Заботы и впрямь были, сиюминутное "радовало" то и дело простреливающей виски болью, головокружением по утрам и туманом в глазах - приближался очередной приступ, и делал он это до отвращения неспешно, выматывая тревожным ожиданием. Свалиться, отмучаться и забыть о болезни на несколько недель было бы проще, Серазан почти хотел, чтобы его наконец-то накрыло, а вместо этого приходилось почти постоянно быть готовым - к тому, что, начиная дело, можешь не суметь его закончить, а значит, надо иметь в виду возможность прерваться в случае необходимости, к тому, что двигаться надо осторожнее, а виду не подавать, к тому, что понадобится вновь объясняться с учеником, чего Тесс все-таки не хотел...  
Силы и нервы уходили на то, чтобы хотя бы не огрызаться, и когда Грин вновь попросил старый посох, Серазан еле сумел ответить спокойно и бесстрастно, а после того, как за парнем закрылась дверь, вспомнил прошлый раз и загадал: если в прошлый раз повезло отболеть свое в его отсутствие, то, может быть, совпадет и сейчас?  
И - почти сразу же накатила боль, сбилось дыхание...  
Накатила и отошла.  
Через час или два все повторилось, потом еще раз... Тесс метался по дому, не зная, за что взяться и одновременно не в силах просто сидеть и вслушиваться в ощущения тянущей боли, переползающей от затылка к бровям и обратно, матерился сквозь зубы, запустил в несчастного вуглускра вилкой, едва не перебив зверьку хвост, поругался с котом...  
Окончание дня пропало где-то в незаметно поглотившей разум тревоге и все чаще накатывающей дурноте, кто-то в какой-то момент выключил солнце, до того то и дело слепившее закатным лучом, потом противно и настойчиво выла сирена, то и дело отказывали гравитационные генераторы, отчего потолок и пол пытались поменяться местами, а Тесс цеплялся за застилающее кровать покрывало, стискивая зубы, и крыл последними словами давно отзвучавшие приказы, трусов-штабистов, почему-то белок и тех идиотских нелетающих птиц, от которых одни вопли и перья...

Потом ругань и вой перешли в ровное урчание двигателей, на Серазана прыгнуло мягкое и тяжелое, кот прошелся по бессильно раскинувшемуся телу, оттоптал все, что мог, не удовлетворился и улегся рядом... Тесс, внезапно осознавший, что никакой это не "Вершитель" и даже не госпиталь, на дворе глубокая ночь, а он сам, кажется, уже почти отмучился, хрипло фыркнул, нашарил сбитую на пол подушку и улегся по-человечески, подвинув недовольно заворчавшего кота.  
В незашторенное окно мягко светила луна, Грина в доме, очевидно, не было и в помине...  
"А жить все-таки можно," - вздохнул Серазан в темноту, обнял живого теплого зверя покрепче и отрубился.

Разбудил кот. Или ученик, тут же привычно ушуршавший на кухню. Ныла тяжелая после ночного приступа голова, хотелось умыться, раздеться, а потом вновь лечь и заснуть еще часов эдак на десять, но ясно было, что уже - все. Пару дней поберечься, а потом - несколько недель свободы.  
Это было так хорошо, но так непривычно...  
Еще неожиданнее оказались слова как-то очень положительно нетрезвого Грина, а потому Тесс осторожно и неторопливо сел, погладил умывающегося  
кота и, не скрывая недоумения, спросил:  
\- То есть?  
Грин как-то весело усмехнулся, кивнул на дверь и пояснил:  
\- Мне плохо, вам плохо. Так нельзя. Я не разобрался еще, что нас связывает и что разделяет, но случайно делать вам больно не хочу. Я же могу помочь, а получается все хуже и хуже. У вас круги под глазами - я вижу.  
Грин показал на себе, очертив примерно полщеки.  
\- Я знаю, что в если в ловушку попал один зверь - он пропадет. Если в одной ловушке два зверя - у них есть шанс выбраться. Понимаете?  
Тесс проследил взглядом радостный кивок в несколько неожиданном направлении, напомнил себе, что жмуриться-то вполне можно, а вот головой мотать пока не стоит, и пришел к выводу, что вот те десять часов действительно очень помогли бы понять, какого...  
И, собственно, с чего вдруг.  
\- Нет, Грин, не понимаю, - признался он полуозадаченно-полуустало. - Откуда выбраться, почему плохо? Неужели мои проблемы заботят вас до такой степени?

Грин покраснел до ушей, и в очередной раз выругался про себя.  
Куда полез, идиот...  
\- Да просто так, - пробурчал он, встал, и плюнув на условности, положил руки Тессу на виски, - я все-таки немного лекарь, - продолжал он, стараясь снять, что там было и внутренне готовясь к тычку.  
\- Рефлекс такой: не мучиться зазря самому и не мучить других.  
\- Грин... - начал Серазан недовольно, но так и не сумел решить, отстраниться самому или убрать чужие руки.  
Проще было вспомнить старую привычку не спорить с врачами, но...  
\- Грин, я уже не помню в точности, насколько вы смогли помочь в прошлый раз, но меня признали безнадежным высококвалифицированные специалисты. Не тратьте время.  
\- Если честно, - сконфуженно улыбнулся Грин, найдя на висках Тесса нужные точки, - мое время сейчас целиком принадлежит вам, как Мастеру, и вы должны это знать. И забота о вас - тоже моя обязанность, как ученика. Просто я не успевал и увлекся вашими книгами, извините.  
Все еще ярко-алый от смущения, он таки смог вытащить половину "ощущаемого плохо" через ладони. Не все, для всего сил не хватило. Да и Тесс был явно не в том настроении, чтобы долго терпеть попытки Грина.  
\- Легче?  
\- Что еще, по вашему мнению, я должен и кому? - Тесс все-таки отстранился, не выдерживая то ли физического контакта, то ли необходимости говорить, не видя лица собеседника.  
Впрочем, запрокидывать голову оказалось еще хуже, а встать, не оттолкнув Грина, было невозможно.  
\- Легче. Спасибо. Можете вы теперь объяснить, что произошло, что вы пришли пьяным и с желанием познакомиться?  
Грин поперхнулся и отошел. В Серазане Тессе было что-то такое, что моментально замораживало. Порой Грину казалось, что это такое ледяное болото, в которое затягивает с головой.  
\- Я встретил неподалеку парня по имени Блейки, - сказал он по возможности беззаботно. - Этот парень хотел вас видеть. Сейчас он у Рози, но может прийти и сюда, если что. Ему передать что-нибудь?

С этого расстояния было уже действительно легче.  
\- Вы сделали, хотя я по-прежнему не пони... - Тесс вскочил несколько более поспешно, чем следовало бы, и осекся, рефлекторно зажмуриваясь и уже мысленно кляня себя за беспечность, но ни вспышки боли, ни головокружения пережидать не пришлось.  
Неужто Грин и правда ухитрился помочь?  
Серазан для проверки коротко мотнул головой и удивился всерьез.  
Захотелось сказать "спасибо" по-настоящему... но теперь уже было не к месту.  
\- С этим человеком что-то не так? - заставив себя переключиться, Тесс спросил о деле. - Вы его знаете? Он сказал, что ему нужно?  
\- Совсем его не знаю, - отозвался Грин, - но пьет он хорошо и примерно знает, что вы здесь, что вас зовут Черный Мастер, и, насколько я понимаю, он не уйдет отсюда, не поговорив с вами лично. И еще...  
Грин замялся, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, потом решил, что стоит:  
\- Он узнал посох вашего друга. И он мне очень понравился.  
И Рыжий мечтательно улыбнулся до ушей, вспоминая черные глазищи с солнечными искорками внутри.  
Зато Тесс насторожился - почти непроизвольно.  
\- Он узнал посох в принципе или сказал, что он принадлежал именно Дорру? - быстро спросил Серазан.  
\- Он сказал, что у меня посох Дорра, но что я не похож на Черного Мастера, - Грин постарался максимально точно вспомнить фразу, после которой решил, что Блейки - свой.  
Посмотрел на хищно подобравшегося Тесса, засомневался в своих выводах и решил, что без его, Рона, личного внимания, Блейки и Тесс никак не обойдутся.

\- Великолепно, - холодно и злобно прокомментировал Тесс, после чего опомнился и взглянул на ученика. - Грин, я настоятельно рекомендую вам исчезнуть как можно быстрее и как можно дальше, как минимум в те края, где вас, а вернее, ученика Черного Мастера, не знают в лицо. Для вашей же безопасности. Можете не беспокоиться, что-то серьезное хоть вам, хоть мне вряд ли грозит, но с Блейком я разберусь сам. "Рози" - это тот кабак, где мы повстречались?  
\- Я не могу исчезнуть, - упрямо и как-то даже нежно протянул Рыжий. - Я с вами связан. Но я могу помочь. Для того, чтобы помочь, мне надо знать хотя бы немножечко того, кто вы и что вы. А кроме того, я и сам вас уже не брошу.  
Рон помялся и признался так искренне, как может двадцатилетний парень признаваться в любви к сладостям или чему-то столь же невинному:  
\- Мне любопытно.  
\- Еще не хватало из-за любопытства найти на свою голову чужие неприятности! - огрызнулся Мастер.  
А потом почти растерянно воззрился на ученика.  
\- Грин, я же не совсем вас гоню, - наконец произнес он. - Но у меня нет ни малейшего желания беспокоиться еще и за вас, если этот ваш Блейки представляет собой угрозу того характера, который я подозреваю. Переждите опасность вдали. Помочь вы вряд ли сможете, а мешать - будете.  
Не лезьте.  
\- Угрозу? - переспросил Грин. - Нет, угрозу - это вряд ли. Человек, который хочет доставить неприятности, вряд ли будет на собственной шкуре пробовать все пойло в кабаке, чтобы выбрать для встречи самое лучшее. А мы как раз этим и занимались.  
Тесс помолчал... и сел назад на кровать.  
\- Ничего не понимаю... Грин, расскажите толком, что это за тип! Как выглядел, что говорил, что хотел...  
Грин дернулся обеспокоенно к Тессу, но вовремя поймал свое движение.  
Не хватало еще добавлять неприязни к тому, что уже есть.  
\- Этот человек - чужой здесь, - начал он, как всегда, нараспев и чуть прикрывая глаза, - Он чуть пониже вас, худой и тонкий, и похож на вас разрезом глаз и очертаниями лица. Одет он просто и удобно, оружия открыто не носит, разговаривает, как старый знакомый, и ощущения от него, как от утреннего солнца.  
Он сразу сказал, что окликнул меня специально, чтобы найти вас, и не выказывал никакой вражды, а только искреннюю заинтересованность в знакомстве.  
Несколько раз упоминал он о Дорре, весьма тепло, и я понял так, что они были друзьями.  
Грин открыл глаза.  
\- Вот, кажется, все.

Зато теперь обреченно прикрыл глаза Тесс. Считавшийся высоким у себя на Мабри, здесь он оказался более чем средним и вдобавок весьма худым, человек же чуть меньше, чуть тоньше, и с похожими лицом и глазами...  
\- То есть явно не с этой планеты, - вздохнул Серазан, мрачно глядя на ученика. - Хорошо. Думаю, теперь уже не будет вреда, если я расскажу вам. Не знаю, что было раньше, Вульфрик Дорр или легенда о Черном Мастере, но он относится к ней как к любимой и весьма увлекательной игре. Посох, речи, манеры, ореол тайны... Дорр не называл своего имени людям, и уж тем более никто не знал, что нас здесь двое. О том, что вместо него следует искать уже меня, могут знать только те, с кем я связался, выполняя переданную вами просьбу, но эти люди не из тех, кто может хорошо отнестись к незнакомцу. К тому же я сообщил им, что Вульфрик Дорр умер, и... - тут Серазан покачал головой со смесью сомнения и печали, - Грин, я не верю, что человек, который действительно был его другом, остался бы после этой новости "похожим на солнце". Вы лжи, подвоха в этом вашем Блейке не почувствовали?  
\- Нет, - Рон старательно помотал головой, так что вихры взметнулись огненным ореолом вокруг лица, - Ложь я бы почувствовал... - он посмотрел на Серазана и осекся. - То есть мне кажется, что я бы почувствовал.  
Слова Тесса "не с этой планеты" прозвучали для Грина, как откровение.  
Представление о планетах, он, слава предкам, уже получил, непохожесть Тесса на остальных людей сильно бросалась в глаза, и масштаб их встречи внезапно стал фантастически захватывающим. Грин поверил Тессу сразу же, безоговорочно.  
И с отчаянным интересом переспросил:  
\- А много вас тут еще, таких? С другой, - чужое слово "планета" никак не ложилось в речь, и Грин употребил привычное ему слово - с другого мира?  
\- Миров, - автоматически поправил Тесс. - Я могу назвать вам с десяток систем, на которых такой тип внешности, как у меня, является преобладающим. Не знаю, Грин, когда я сюда уходил, то надеялся, что не будет никого - и моментально повстречал Дорра...  
Тут Тессу пришлось спрятать вздох - облом был крут и помнился хорошо.  
\- А теперь вот, - это прозвучало совсем мрачно, - еще обнаружились.

На потрясенной физиономии Грина было просто нарисовано, какой кавардак царит у него в голове. Он то качал головой, то беспомощно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидал сюрпризов еще и от дома, от кота, от вуглускра, от чисто вытертого стола, на котором стояли две кружки с чаем.  
\- Я не знаю, как вы, Мастер, - наконец заключил он, - а мне так точно надо выпить. Здесь... - он беспомощно обвел помещение рукой, - очень много всего, что сразу не понимается.  
Но больше всего меня удивляет ваша настороженность друг к другу - ведь если бы я встретил земляка так далеко от дома, я бы обрадовался. А вы боитесь. И это мне кажется самым тревожным из того, что я узнал сегодня.  
Тесс посмотрел на него...  
Нехорошо он на ученика посмотрел.  
\- Грин, вы полтора месяца провели в обнимку с энциклопедией. В вашем распоряжении были статьи по астрономии и астрографии, обзор важнейших изобретений человечества, не соответствующее уровню развития этой планеты оборудование в мастерской. Что могло остаться неожиданным?  
Впрочем, с этим, кажется, надо было просто смириться.  
Серазан, смиряясь, вздохнул.  
\- А относительно моих земляков я вам уже сказал, что это люди не из дружелюбных.

Вот теперь Грин в полной мере ощутил, почему Тесса в деревне называли Черным Мастером.  
Темный внутри, как ночное небо, с хищным прищуром, с крючковатым, похожим на клюв, носом. Подозрительный, недоверчивый, колючий и - Грин проговорил про себя незнакомое слово по слогам - аналитический. Чужой.  
Из другого мира.  
Но Блейки же не такой, совсем нет!  
\- И все-таки мне кажется, - медленно начал Грин, - что в любом случае разумнее узнать, что от тебя хотят, чем скрываться от одного вида опасности, как загнанная дичь. К тому же, - невольно улыбнулся он, глядя на Мастера, - вы нисколько не похожи на жертву. Скорее на хищника.

Тесс поймал взгляд ученика - почти нечаянно... и вместе с ним, кажется, поймал впечатление.  
\- Вы снова не поняли, Грин, - ответил он неспешно, мягко и тихо. - Скрыться я предлагаю вам. И вы до сих не ответили мне насчет заведения "у Рози".  
\- Вы тоже не поняли, Мастер, - ответил Грин тон -в-тон, и даже глаза прищурил, чтобы было похоже, - Скрываться я никуда не собираюсь. И да, Рози - это тот самый кабак. Блейк на втором этаже, отсыпается после наших с ним экспериментов.  
Тесс в ответ только фыркнул.  
\- В таком случае у вас есть полчаса, чтобы открыть справочник и прочитать, как действуют на человеческий организм бластер, станнер и парализатор, - сообщил он, вставая. - Если успеете, можете заодно посмотреть способы обработки ионных ожогов.

С этими словами Серазан вышел - привести себя в порядок со сна хотелось давно, а теперь нужно было вдобавок забрать собственный бластер из тайника. Может, и не понадобится. Но все равно, что-то он там залежался.


	7. Chapter 7

Дорога до кабачка Рози занимала часа четыре, но Тесс, чувствуя себя после приступа неуверенно скорее психологически, шел медленнее обычного, а чтобы неспешность свою оправдать хоть как-то, начал расспрашивать ученика о землях вокруг.  
Постепенно разговор перешел на местные достопримечательности, потом обычаи, потом, потихоньку, удалось вызнать чуточку больше и о человеке, к которому они шли. Грину он явно нравился, Тесс же, послушав, устроил парню кратенькую экзаменовку по свежепрочитанным сведениям об оружии и вновь взялся крайне настойчиво предупреждать, чтобы тот держался в стороне и не совался под выстрелы, если до таковых все же дойдет.  
Грин недоумевал.  
Тесс вздохнул в очередной раз, признавая необходимость объяснений, и вкратце пересказал ученику историю вооруженных столкновений в системе Мабри.  
Правда, не напрямую - вовремя вспомнив, чем закончилась попытка объяснить устройство радиоприемника, Серазан постарался изложить историю конфликта двух планет в адаптированном к местным реалиям виде.  
\- Это похоже на... Представь, что жили одним домом двое братьев, - получалось у Тесса. - Хозяйство у них было богатое, сады плодородные, семьи дружные... Одна беда - реки или ручья поблизости не было, а колодец во дворе начал пересыхать. На себя воды еще хватало, а вот поливать сад становилось все сложнее. Братья не хотели терять урожаи, и очередной весной младший, который умел искать воду, пошел посмотреть, нельзя ли вырыть где-то в округе еще один. Он нашел, получилось далековато, но возить воду было все-таки можно. Старший сказал: "Я справлюсь с хозяйством один, а жены помогут. Пусть вода станет твоим делом". Младший согласился, хотя ему не очень нравилось уезжать рано утром и возвращаться к ночи с бочкой, которую лошади еле-еле тащили...  
Грин перебивал:  
\- Действительно далеко, полдня на дорогу. Но бывает и такое.  
\- Верно, а эти к тому ж были очень избалованные братья, они привыкли к огороду прямо у дома, - соглашался Серазан и продолжал. - Так вот, младший был не в восторге, но его встречали отличным ужином и не забывали благодарить, поэтому он молчал. К тому же жена очень любила ягоды, которые засухи не переносили совсем. Поэтому он работал, а так как ко всему был умельцем на все руки, то быстро приспособил к колодцу подъемник, который набирал в воду бочку сам. Теперь ему становилось скучно ждать, пока она наберется, и он потихоньку укрепил вокруг колодца навес, поставил стол со скамейкой, потом стенки от дождя и ветра...  
\- Надо было сразу летний дом!  
\- Сразу он не успевал, - огрызался Тесс. - Но потом и дом осилил, вас это устроит? Я и так едва нахожу аналогии!  
Ученик примолкал, соглашаясь слушать вот это вот безобразие, и Серазан рассказывал дальше, мысленно проклиная себя за вылезшие от вида полей вокруг сельскохозяйственные иносказания, когда можно было просто и верно обозвать месторождения братской Ма-2 рудниками.  
Впрочем, начинать историю заново было бы еще хуже, поэтому Тесс продолжал, как уж начал:  
\- Словом, на следующий год младший брат огляделся, понял, что у колодца уже выросло собственное хозяйство, и если еще нормальный дом построить... Он так и поступил, тайком от старшего, строил долго, но в один прекрасный день сказал, что будет теперь жить отдельно, и забрал жену и детей. Старший разозлился ужасно, но брат сказал ему, что воду тот может возить и сам, а если не хочет, так ему и собственного старого колодца хватит, потому что кормить надо меньше ртов и можно просто меньше сажать и сеять. А что засохнет любимый малинник и не будет клубники - невелика беда. Может, он и был прав, а может, и нет, только рассорились братья насмерть...  
\- А почему бы просто не перенести огород к колодцу? А старый сад оставить, где есть?  
Тесс вздыхал.  
\- Младший именно это и сделал. А старшему не хватило земли, она у колодца хуже была, сплошь камни. И потом, сад бросать... Жалко! Но ругать друг друга и драться из-за этой воды жалко не было - пять веков воюем, и все вокруг одного "колодца"...  
\- Ты думаешь, Блейки будет вести себя, как тот обиженный брат? - прозвучал вопрос, от которого Тесс сначала споткнулся - когда собрался было ответить "да" - а потом остановился, обнаружив, что и "нет" тут не скажешь.  
\- Я родился в семье старшего брата, - ответил, наконец, Серазан,  
возобновляя движение. - И своих родичей опасаюсь все-таки меньше, чем чужих. Но, Рональд, можешь ли ты сказать, какого из братьев считаешь обиженным?

* * *

Блейк Старр, бывший пилот штурмовой эскадрильи "Канис", бывший комвзвода, бывший лучший гонщик "Ковчега-3ХХ3", проснулся от негромкой, по-военному четко сказанной команды "подъем", стукнул босыми пятками о деревянный пол, впрыгивая в штаны, раскрыл глаза и крепко, с чувством выругался.  
\- Ну и что за дела? - спросил он стоящего у противоположной стены человека. Человек был, по мабрийским меркам, высок, по общечеловеческим параметрам, болезненно бледен, а вдобавок вооружен бластером модификации 5РК7 "короткоствол", хоть и держал его в спокойно опущенной руке. У двери комнаты, закрывая путь к отступлению, маячил здоровенный рыжий детина.  
\- Ронни, это вообще чего? - возмущенно возопил Блейки. - Это вообще, знаешь, как называется?  
\- Ну, - смущенно откашлялся Рыжий, - ты же хотел Черного Мастера. Так вот это он самый и есть.  
\- Ага, понял, - Блейки сел на кровать и посмотрел в лицо человека, встреча с которым стоила ему поездки за полконтинента не на самом удобном, так сказать, транспорте.  
\- Ну, привет, - осторожно поздоровался он, стараясь не смотреть на красный огонек отключенного предохранителя бластера.

\- Ну, утра, - хмыкнул Тесс полузадумчиво-полускептически. С учетом интонаций вышло почти издевательски, но годилось и так. - Что хорошего скажете?  
Сошло бы, впрочем, и плохое, поскольку задача стояла в первую очередь изучить собеседника - черно-тоще-вихрастый тип выглядел уроженцем Мабри, явно мабрийскими были и неизвестные военные по ту сторону радиоканала, но настрой и манеры разбуженного парня образу потенциального засланца соответствовали мало - а значит, имели крайне малые шансы оказаться подлинными.

\- А чего сказать, - беззаботно взмахнул рукой Блейки, - я тут тебе не нанимался показывать стриптиз с утра пораньше, так что если ты выпить пришел, то клади пушку и подожди, пока я оденусь. Носки там, кстати, где-то валялись...  
И Блейки нырнул под кровать, выставив на обозрение тощий зад, и торжествующе вынырнул наружу с двумя изрядно потрепанными носками.  
\- Так я не понял, мы тут пить будем или изображать допрос военнопленных? - продолжил он, натягивая рубаху и старательно застегивая манжеты. - Если допрос, то чур, я первый допрашиваю.  
\- Не имею привычки пить с кем попало, - бластер убирать Тесс и не подумал, более того, к моменту выныривания Блейка успел его по возможности малозаметно приподнять - на случай, если бы тот попытался вытащить нечто пострашнее грязных носков.  
Угрозы он, правда, не ощущал вовсе... Но лучше чувствовать себя идиотом-параноиком потом, чем оказаться идиотом доверчивым обыкновенным прямо сейчас.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Блейк, - тогда рассказывай, откуда ты такой красивый нарисовался неожиданно, да еще и с характером, и будем душевно и дружественно знакомы.  
\- И в знакомстве с неведомо кем тоже заинтересованности не имею, - упрямо продолжил проверку Серазан. Ничего похожего на родные спецслужбы он в собеседнике не видел, но кто еще может так старательно навязываться в приятели откровенно недружелюбному человеку?  
\- Понял, - опять повторил Блейк, и сел, изящно заложив руки в карманы и забросив ногу на ногу. - Займемся гармонизацией окружающей действительности практическими методами. Если ты и вправду вместо Дорра, то почему такой дерганый?  
\- Рожа твоя мне не нравится, - сообщил Тесс ласково. - Да и выговор тоже. А больше всего меня нервирует отсутствие погон.  
И повернулся к стоящему у двери Грину.  
\- Рональд, если этот человек вам симпатичен - можете продолжать с ним общаться, но я не рекомендовал бы вам больше с ним пить. Также я буду весьма благодарен, если вы не станете приводить своего нового знакомого в дом. Счастливо оставаться, - безразлично-вежливо кивнув Блейку, Серазан обошел Грина и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Блейк, - ты не наглей, сменщик, ты передатчик отдай. Тебе он ни к чему, а у нас каждая деталька наперечет.

Серазан остановился. Повернулся, в первый раз с начала разговора открыто поднимая в направлении собеседника оружие.  
\- Во-первых, об отсутствии намерения кого-либо сменять я уже сообщал.  
Во-вторых, чьим-то в том передатчике может быть только блок питания с истекшим сроком гарантированной работы, модель PS-Q-24/2.5, и дышащая на ладан индикаторная панель, безусловно, крайне в таком устройстве необходимая, - тут Тесс недобро ухмыльнулся. - Впрочем, могу отдать, если сильно нужны. Даже добавлю в нагрузку слегка неживой связной модуль МаТек-5010А - может, в какой музей сдать сумеете. В обмен - информация, у кого "у нас", и подробно. Начать можете со своих имени и звания.  
\- Ого! Если дело уперлось в измерение званий, то шел бы ты, парень, куда шел, - махнул рукой Блейки, перекосившись от вида в открытую направленного на себя оружия, - У нас тут уже давно музей, если не заметил. А экспонатик отдай, он нам дорог исключительно как специальное изделие от дорогого нашего Вульфрика Дорра, который нам его пообещал исправно работающим еще долгие, долгие годы.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Тесс. - Не заметил. И до сих пор не слышу, кто ты вообще такой, чтобы я тебе отдавал хоть что-то, - чувствуя, что мирно дело не кончится, Серазан вновь вернулся к обращению на "ты". - О музеях мне Вульфрик не говорил, указаний, что с его имуществом делать, не оставлял, твою рожу я в первый раз вижу - докажи сперва, что он кому обещал.  
\- О, Ронни, а я думал, ты объяснил, что надо, - Блейки покосился на Грина, который по-прежнему стоял у двери и наблюдал спектакль со жгучим детским любопытством. Грин пожал плечами.

\- Ага, - отреагировал Блейки, и опять повернулся в сторону направленного бластера, - тогда будем знакомы: Блейки Старр, группа Тесла. Мы тут в основном по техническим штучкам специализируемся, что-то продаем, что-то покупаем, что-то просто находим и чиним. Игрушку эту, которую ты называешь музейной, Дорр собирал нам под заказ. Так что случилось с Отшельником, а, грозный Черный Мастер? Он всех на планете наперечет знал, а вот про тебя никому не рассказывал.  
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно прокомментировал информацию Тесс, крепко озадачиваясь - вроде и мабриец, а вроде бы и штатский... И даже не исследователь, что вообще почти невероятно. Но вранья в последних словах парня не ощущалось.  
Вздохнув, Серазан опустил бластер.  
\- Серазан Тесс, волею судеб и.о. Черного Мастера. Умер старый Отшельник, вот что случилось.

\- Тесс, тесс, тесс, - растерянно зашипел Блейки себе под нос, как проколотый воздушный шарик, - Тесс, да еще Серазан, как забавно! И давно ты здесь, извини за откровенность? Я даже не стану спрашивать, почему Ронни тебя зовет Черным Мастером, Отшельник с лета не выходил на связь, когда же он...? и, главное, как...? - тут Блейки вскочил с кровати, подошел к Грину, и выразительно спросил:  
\- Я очень интересуюсь знать, откуда к вам попадают такие вот черные мастера? мутируют? Или Отшельник естественным методом, так сказать, склонировался?  
\- Говорят, что Черный Мастер жил здесь всегда, и будет жить, пока родит земля - мягко ответил Рон, обнимая Блейка, гася истерику и усаживая парня за стол. - А кто такой Отшельник?  
\- Отшельник - это Дорр, - Тесс согласно кивнул маневру ученика и нахмурился, окидывая Старра оценивающим взглядом.  
Растерянность была натуральной, реакции - по-прежнему очень похожими на подлинные...  
\- Лето, жара, удар, - ответил наконец Серазан в трех словах.  
Помолчал, добавил:  
\- Знал бы я, что есть кого на помощь позвать, может, и жив бы остался... Но и мне о вас он не говорил ничего.  
\- Отшельник - это прозвище Вульфрика Дорра, - одновременно с Серазаном принялся разъяснять Блейки, - потому что старик жил один и баловался местной магией. Ну и нам помогал по мелочи в технике разобраться. Знаю я его уже три года, и часть тех деталек, которые сейчас в зажатом передатчике торчат, я же ему и передавал. А вот Серазана Тесса не знаю, хотя и догадываюсь, откуда он мог появиться.  
\- Может, Мастер Тесс действительно, маг и родственник, - простодушно ответил Рон, - а ты просто не знал. В конце концов, любой мужчина может...  
\- Мужчина может! - передразнил Блейки, - а Дорр не мог! То есть  
теоретически он, конечно, ого-го как мог, а практически, - да посмотри ты на этого! Глазами! Серазан Тесс, тебе слова "эскадрилья Канис" о чем-нибудь говорят?

Тесс на мгновение вздрогнул.  
\- Угу. Еще как - после них на всех птичках-модульниках новую развязку с защитой от перехвата делали... Летал или обслуживал?  
\- На всех модулях один только я и летал, - Блейки встал, не спеша достал из шкафа у кровати бутыль и стаканы, разлил на троих, - Сюда - тоже контрактом. Догадываешься, каким?  
И, никого не дожидаясь, и опрокинул свой стакан, чуть поморщившись. - Ясного неба всем нам, - закончил он, со стуком ставя пустую посуду. - Ты, конечно, извини, Серазан, но путь на эту планету только один, и все на ней наперечет, а я не помню. Когда и как ты сюда попал, крылатый?

\- Значит, это благодаря тебе мы поимели столько увлекательного, извращенного секса... - прокомментировал заявление себе под нос Серазан. - Убил бы! Хотя нам этот опыт после очень сильно помог...  
Поколебавшись, Тесс переместился к столу и стаканам.  
\- Собственно, я тоже полагал, что сюда путь один, - сообщил он наконец. - Вратами первопроходцев, с потерей гражданства. А тут, как теперь выясняется, пересчитанные контрактники сидят. По техническим штучкам?  
\- Даже с потерей гражданства, вот как! Да все мы тут пионеры, - Блейки цыкнул зубом и с удовольствием покачался на стуле, как будто проверяя конструкцию на прочность. - А пересчитаны, так это потому, что Дорр знал точно, кто куда кому зачем идет. Я, например, примостился у здешних технарей-любителей. Телеграф - радиосвязь, жить можно. Сидим мы в приморье, работаем, где куда можем, и на всех наших машинках клеймо Тесла имеется, посмотри. Маяк стоит на базе Морана, но это еще дальше, совсем глубоко в горах. Им запчасти можно заказывать. Еще в степи есть кое-кто из наших, они с дирижаблями экспериментируют. Вот им тоже передатчики нужны. Хотя местные обходятся магией. Короче, руки есть - не пропадешь, выживешь... Подожди, а чего ж ты тогда на званиях так заморочился?

Тесс слушал, все выше задирая бровь в попытках понять, что же творится на планете. Выходило, что на ней присутствует аванпост соотечественников, потихоньку развлекающихся... чем, торговлей техническими чудесами?  
Да, навариться на этом можно было неплохо, но почему Дорр ни разу, ни словом не обмолвился о том, что тут живут не только местные с первой волны?  
Но внезапный вопрос сбил с мысли, заставив хмыкнуть в стакан.  
\- Да я тебя, уж извини, вовсе не за пионера принял... У кого здесь, кстати, позывной "Крыло"?

Блейки красноречиво посмотрел на Рона, а затем на дверь. Рон дружески улыбнулся, но намеку не внял, а только долил еще по одной всем троим.  
Пришлось продолжать в том же составе:  
\- Значит, смотри. "Крыло" - позывные базы Морана. Все, кто здесь есть на планете, кроме тебя, разумеется, попали сюда по контракту через один-единственный нестабильный тоннель, который контролирует база Морана. В общем, я тоже сюда так попал. Но когда разобрался, что к чему, рванул с базы подальше.  
Старр с вызовом оглядел присутствующих и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Дезертировал. Ассимилировал. Соскочил. А что?! И теперь работаю в группе Тесла со всякими, как ты выражаешься, эспонатами. Вот так вот поучительно и забавно складывается, в звезды и дыры, моя карьера. Единственный, кто вбрасывал нам работающие механизмы в оборот, был Дорр. В последние годы старик говорил нам, что хочет помощника, но мы думали, что он обучит кого-то из местных. А еще Дорр был помешан на здешней магии, и надо сказать, кое-что у него неплохо получалось. Я, когда тебя увидел, - Блейки кивнул Рону, - подумал, что ты у Дорра как раз в учениках. А не...  
И Блейки посмотрел на дверь, и выражение лица у него было такое, словно ждал, что вот-вот в комнату войдет сам Вульфрик Дорр, подмигнет и скажет: "Шутка!"

\- У Дорра я был в учениках, правда, не по вашей части, - мрачно уточнил Тесс. - А уже у меня - Грин. База военная, полагаю? А почему тоннель нестабильный, ты же сказал, что стоит Маяк?  
Улыбку Блейки словно грязной тряпкой с лица стерли. Он прищурил глаза, отчего стал, по мнению Рона, неотличим от Серазана.  
\- Если ты не врешь и не придуриваешься, Тесс, - горячим шепотом стал объяснять он, почему-то оглядываясь, - то ты попал на планету, которую даже в каталогах цветом не обозначили. Не знают до сих пор, какой сюда маркер лепить. С одной стороны - вот он я, вот он ты, мы оба живые. С другой - показатель смертности наших разведчиков на базе - 85%. Ломается техника. Умирают люди, причем так внезапно, что непонятно отчего. Телепорт то открывается, то сбоит так, что только бездна знает, куда он заложенное сбрасывают. Не всех людей сюда пропускает. Не всех выпускает. Меня вот пропустило, но мне было все равно тогда, куда идти. Тут ведь не только люди живут.  
Единственный абориген в комнате тихо хмыкнул в свой стакан.  
\- А чем так опасен наш мир, Блейки? - спросил он мягко, как спрашивал бы ребенка.  
\- За себя не скажу, - ответил Блейк, - и тот парень, который до меня пилотом работал, тоже уже не скажет, потому что нашли его в виде каменного статуя в одном перегоне от базы.  
\- Ну, - миролюбиво ответил Грин, - обычная горгулья. В глаза ей не надо было смотреть, и все тут.

Тесс только головой покачал - здесь, в одной из верхних комнат сельского кабака да под бражку, в такие страшилки как-то не очень верилось.  
\- Вот уж не подумал бы... Мир как мир, только экология даже лучше, чем у нас до войны, и паранормального, сколько остальным и снилось. Неужели все до такой степени плохо?  
Блейки, судя по всему, равнодушие Тесса задело за живое:  
\- Где люди, там все относительно нормально, - сухо ответил он. - А где их нет, там все немного по-другому. Как вы с Грином в лесу одни живете, я вообще не представляю. А Дорр... он сейчас где? В смысле, попрощаться с ним можно?  
\- Можно, почему нет, - Серазан задумчиво посмотрел на Старра, вновь засомневавшись, действительно ли он безопасен.  
С другой стороны, даже если он и не вел с Дорром дел, или вел, но не бывал у него, все равно дорогу к дому Черного Мастера запросто можно было узнать в деревне. А если вел и был другом - старик заслуживал, чтобы с ним попрощались по-человечески.  
\- Он там же, в лесу похоронен. В хорошем, спокойном месте. Если нужно тебе к нему - проведу.  
\- Тогда пойдем сейчас? - предложил Блейки, решив не терять времени понапрасну. - А за передатчик будем говорить по дороге. Вряд ли Отшельник бы порадовался, что его работа не нашла заказчика.

Тесс в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул. Передатчик, собранный давно и из старых деталей, был к тому же заставлен и замаскирован прочими вульфриковыми игрушками так основательно, что никак не выглядел предназначенным к отправке куда-то - скорее, он должен был простоять на своем месте еще с десяток лет. Но, с другой стороны, Дорр мог принять заказ, но не успеть его выполнить... Иначе, если Старр не лгал и не был дознавателем той с военной базы, откуда бы ему вообще знать о наличии аппарата?  
Как минимум, дела у них какие-то все же были...  
А уж какие именно, можно было узнать и по дороге - на нее уйдет столько времени, что еще надоест.  
Вздохнув напоследок, Серазан отодвинул стакан и поднялся.  
\- Пошли.

* * *

Впрочем, так уж сразу они назад не отправились. Прежде Тесс с Грином успели вдумчиво и основательно пообедать, Старр - пообедать несколько шустрее и заняться кобылой, на которой, оказывается, приехал сюда.  
Лошадь была укомплектована полудюжиной одеял, предназначенных для упаковки передатчика, из чего следовал вывод, что некая договоренность между Старром и Дорром имела место на самом деле. Это радовало. Правда, Серазан по-прежнему был уверен, что тот конкретный аппарат, с помощью которого он связывался с "Крылом", предметом сделки не являлся, но другого в доме - это он точно знал - не было, а какое-то заднее левое чувство настоятельно рекомендовало что-нибудь Старру да отдать.  
Поколебавшись, Тесс счел возможным этому чувству последовать, о чем незамедлительно, чтобы не успеть передумать, сообщил соотечественнику - после чего враз усомнился в правильности решения, помрачнел и всю последовавшую дорогу молчал, периодически бросая хмурые взгляды на Грина и Старра.  
Грин всерьез раздражал, хотя почему - Тесс не смог бы ответить. Парень всего-то увивался вокруг нового знакомого, расспрашивая обо всем подряд и притворяясь дикарем до того безнадежным, что аж сводило зубы. Пилот же охотно отвечал, кивал, улыбался, рассказывал что-то забавное из космического фольклора... Что именно - Тесс не вслушивался, очень скоро не выдержав зрелища и усилием воли от него отключившись путем погружения в собственные мысли.

Обдумывать было что.  
Покинув Мабри и поселившись на новом месте, Серазан оказался фактически в изоляции. Нет, его никто не держал в лесном домике, Вульфрик не ограничивал помощника в чем-либо, но сам Тесс, раз настроившись на выживание один на один с природой, даже не пытался узнать чуть больше о мире, находившемся за пределами двух-трех дневных переходов от дома. Ему с Мастером было хорошо, удобно, спокойно... Новая жизнь оказалась куда более комфортной, чем он ожидал, быт - налажен, а большего Серазан и не искал.  
Как оказалось - зря. Стоило старшему из отшельников умереть, а младшему, оставшемуся без спины, за которой так хорошо удавалось скрываться от окружающей действительно - высунуть нос из леса, как на планете обнаружилось много всякого...  
Группа неизвестно кого, занятых "техническими штучками". Еще одна, тоже неизвестная группа, занятая чем-то еще. Гиперпространственный тоннель, который глючит по-черному вот уже полсотни лет, и это притом, что детали для фокусирующего приемного модуля, в народе "маячка", перебросили на планету первым же делом.  
Некая база, вроде как военная, откуда притом свободно сбегают люди и где творятся ужасы, на которой можно брать запчасти для явно левого бизнеса и куда слал отчеты приютивший соотечественника Дорр.  
Во все это Серазан сейчас собирался то ли залезть вслепую, то ли, наоборот, лишить себя возможности влезть, отдав единственное средство связи с большим миром. Кстати, возможно, что интересующее не только Старра, но и тех, с "Крыла" - Старр до них с Грином уже дошел, а если доберется кто-то еще? Правда, за себя Тесс не очень-то беспокоился, зато за Грина - весьма, а еще было довольно-таки интересно, что будет, если в один прекрасный день объявятся те самые люди при званиях, на которых он так настроился, поинтересуются, как же он выходил на связь, и...  
Впрочем, это уже были фантазии, поэтому гадать, что "и", не следовало.  
Вместо этого следовало бы все же послушать Старра, на случай, если тот сболтнет что-то полезное, но заставить себя это сделать Серазан так и не смог.  
Просто дошел вслед за обоими спутниками до дома, указал пилоту тропинку, по которой можно было пройти к поляне, на которой под молодым деревцем был похоронен Дорр, мотнул головой в направлении куда-то между Старром и лошадью в качестве полу-указания - полу-совета ученику, а сам ушел отсоединять от сети передатчик.  
Шугнул вуглускра, невесть как пробравшегося в мастерскую, пообещал отравить, если увидит, что тот грызет проводку...

Пять минут спустя Тесс вынужден был дать пинка обнаглевшему зверьку, когда тот, даже не думая опасаться человека, попытался сунуть нос во вскрытый аппарат - нормальных разъемов питания, разумеется, в конструкции передатчика не было, и к генератору он подцеплялся парой примотанных изолентой проводов. Провод в хозяйстве лишним не был, два обрывка пластиковой ленты суммарной длиной почти в полметра - тем более, а потому Серазан без малейшего смущения зажал и то, и другое, рассудив, что Старр уж где-нибудь раздобудет такую мелочь, а вот ему самому поставки с Мабри явно не светят.  
Если, конечно, не наладить контакты с теми, с "Крыла", а их Тесс намерен был, наоборот, избегать.  
Заныкать материалы было куда безопаснее, и Серазан так и сделал.  
Спрятал ленту, смотал провода бухточкой к генератору, в третий раз отогнал от передатчика мелкого вредителя... Закрыл корпус.  
Как раз успел к появлению в мастерской ученика.

Часом позже тщательно упакованный аппарат был водружен расстроенным и нетрезвым Старром на лошадь, хмурое "ну, бывай" одного мабрийца брошено и принято не менее хмурым кивком второго, и бывший пилот эскадрильи "Канис" Блейк Старр покинул дом Черного Мастера.  
Грин, конечно же, увязался его провожать.  
Тесс никак это не прокомментировал, даже мысленно, только решил, что ужин сегодня приготовит на себя одного. Чем, собственно, и собирался уже заняться, когда вошел в кухню и увидел вуглускра самозабвенно грызущим основательно уже раздербаненную детальку... неизвестно чего.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении фиговина, которую Тесс безжалостно отнял у обиженно расшипевшегося зверька, оказалась плавким предохранителем, а внимательное изучение маркировки позволило сделать вывод, что именно этот стоял в отданном Старру передатчике.  
Был он такой в хозяйстве один, восстановлению после встречи с вуглускровыми зубами не подлежал, и вручную его было не сделать. И потом, Старр все равно уже ушел.  
Тесс подумал.  
Подкинул в руке теперь уже точно не более чем фиговинку, поймал, хмыкнул и бросил вуглускру обратно.  
\- Твое, забирай...

Сгорит ли аппарат при попытке включения без нее и найдут ли замену детали в случае, если обнаружат нехватку вовремя, было неведомо, но...  
Может, и не найдут.  
Может, и не сгорит.  
Может, и в худшем из вариантов претензий ему предъявлять не станут, а только почему-то Серазану подумалось, что ближайшие пару месяцев лучше спать одетым и с бластером под подушкой.

* * *

Блейк Старр, бывший пилот, а ныне просто Блейки, валялся на телеге, обнимая передатчик, и хмыкал, вспоминая лицо Тесса.

Поскрипывали колеса, время от времени фыркала лошадь.  
Мерный шаг успокаивал, а дорога уводила все дальше и дальше от маленькой деревни на окраине большого леса.  
Блейки смотрел в холодное прозрачно-синее небо и убеждал себя, что если человек умирает, ничего не поделаешь.  
Что смерть придет за всеми.  
Блейки пытался понять, как все будет дальше без Дорра.

Там, в кабаке, ошарашенный соотечественником неизвестного происхождения, он сначала обалдел, а потом вдруг выложил настороженному придурку, что его ждет на планете со скромным номером 5-G-18AMX115VF, не удостоенной собственного названия ни в каталогах, ни у здешних жителей, выжить в одиночку на которой смог разве что Отшельник.

И вот, теперь вместо друга, с которым можно было поговорить о чем угодно - хмурая недоверчивая рожа по имени Серазан Тесс.  
Простучать бы его, прощупать, но лень и благодушие осени подводили к ощущению, что этого человека - лучше просто забыть, как недоразумение, случайно оказавшееся на месте Вульфрика Дорра.  
Блейк Старр, бывший пилот, а ныне просто Блейки, торговец хитрыми штучками, не мог признаться себе самому, что больше всего ему хочется сейчас вернуться обратно и набить пришельцу морду.

За все несбывшееся.


	8. Chapter 8

Грин сморщил нос, отмахнулся от неведомой мухи, облизнулся, опять недовольно потряс головой, спасаясь от щекотки, чихнул и открыл глаза.  
Солнечный луч танцевал по янтарным ошкуренным бревнам противоположной стены, на своей кровати мирно спал Тесс, плотно закутавшись в одеяло, собственно на подушке Грина сидел Кот, нагло сидел, задницу почти что на голову свесив, а кошачий хвост легко дергался и щекотал Рыжему лицо.  
Грин взял наглеца на руки, погладил.  
Кот зевнул, спрыгнул с рук и выразительно уселся у своей миски, намекая на то, что пустую посуду коты презирают, а ненаполненность оной считают за оскорбление всего кошачьего рода.  
Потирая глаза и позевывая, Грин встал, пытаясь определить время. Если верить солнцу, то проспали они с Тессом далеко за полдень. Грин налил коту молока и сам уселся на крыльце с кружкой. На улице оказалось тепло, как будто лето заглянуло в гости, и только свежий ветер напомнил, что скоро придут холода. Небо синело умытое, с легкими прожилками белых облаков. Лес вокруг - желтый, зеленый, багряный, пурпурный, золотой - трепетал и на каждый вздох ветра отзывался фейерверком падающих листьев.  
Хорошо. Тихо.  
Словно не было вчера настороженного Мастера, шебутного Блейки, этих иномировых отношений, и баек приезжего о том, как доехал, о городе, в котором жил, о горах и тамошних людях. Рон лениво пил, размышляя, стоит ли дальше самому расспрашивать Мастера о том, где он вырос и жил, или оставить все как есть, раз человек даже при одном упоминании о родине хватается за оружие.  
Нет, не стоит. Сам расскажет. А расскажет ли?  
Тут Рон вспомнил байку о братьях и почти что фыркнул в кружку. Мастер, вообще-то, мог бы рассказать о том, что у него случилось, своими словами, без иносказаний, было бы понятнее.  
...А пить с Блейки хорошо было, давно так не сидели! И Блейки знал человека, который делал расписной посох. Вульфрик Дорр, вот как его звали, того старика. Грин поймал себя на том, что почти сроднился с посохом, и хочется порой добавить к росписи пару-другую значков.  
Солнце грело, Грин сидел на крыльце и жмурился, и почти к самым его ногам, тихо подсвистывая, подлетела стайка дроздов, черно-крапчатых, деловитых. И, глядя на их порхание, Грин вдруг вспомнил такое, отчего захотелось крепко дать себе по башке - маг, скажите-ка! Ну, ладно, Тесс чужой, ему простительно, но он, Рональд Грин, как-никак - потомок лесовиков!

Грин поспешно вылил остаток молока в плошку у крыльца - лесным тварям, зашел обратно в дом и крепко потряс спящего Тесса за плечо:  
\- Мастер! За горбиной надо бы, заморозки в любую ночь нагрянут.

Мастер, не разлепляя глаз, движением отточенно-нервным в проекте и нечетко-сонным в исполнении руку ученика поймал, буркнул сердито: "Грин!" - следом последовательно пробормотал: "Что?", "За чем?" - и, наконец, сел в постели, просыпаясь.  
Посмотрел на парня, потом в окно, подумал и уточнил с легким сомнением:  
\- А она уже?  
\- Она уже почти совсем! - пылко заверил Грин, и, невнятно объясняя что-то про зиму, лихорадки, простуды, дроздов, заморозки, после которых нельзя, сгниет, и мальчишек, которым надо непременно показать, куда идти и где рвать, зашебуршал в поисках подходящей корзинки.  
Тесс от его торопливых речей только отмахнулся: "Проснулись - успеем. Ее тут недалеко совсем было," - собирался рассеянно-сонно, не забыв притом прихватить хлеба с холодным мясом то ли на обед, то ли на завтрак в дороге, жмурился от солнечных лучей, бьющих в глаз сперва через окно, потом просто...  
Прошло совсем немного времени, а Мастер и его ученик уже порядком ушли в смешанный лиственный лес, и Тесс шел вслед за Грином, задумчиво озирался вокруг, и на лице его было выражение спокойного умиротворения, а Грин рвался вперед, тревожно смахивал с волос желтые мелкие листья, взглядом искал приметные оливково-зеленые деревья горбины с красными крупными ягодами. Надо было, чтобы стояли они дружной рощицей, но такого не находилось, и Грин время от времени резко сворачивал, метался из стороны в сторону, и тогда бурые сухие листья взлетали от земли, словно подхваченные небольшим вихрем.

Ягоды горбины набирали силу перед самыми заморозками, последние погожие дни так и звали: "горбинники". Собранные в срок, алые сочные кисти давали людям силу пережить долгие морозы, хранили от кровотока десен и выпадения зубов, лечили внезапные головные боли, слабость и скверное, слякотное настроение. Начиная с первого снега, детям ежедневно давали хотя бы по ягодке, чтобы кровь не стыла, ягоду кидали в берестяные ведра "воде на свежесть".  
Место для сбора горбины всегда указывали маги, они же помечали деревья, которые обирать ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что горбина в лесу растет и для птиц, и для зверей, и для нелюди.  
Время горбинника указывали дрозды, и Грин про себя ругался на то, что забыл понаблюдать за бойкими птицами и чуть не упустил срок. Мучало парня еще одно - он не знал, как определить запретные деревья. Потому он и метался тревожно, словно щенок на незнакомом месте, не понимая, куда и зачем тянет, и никак не мог успокоиться.

Черный Мастер шел следом, щурился от солнца, аккуратно переступал через лужи, которые Грин перепрыгивал, и лишь однажды остановился, замерев на месте.  
\- Красиво-то как! - произнес он, как будто любуясь открывшимся ему пейзажем, и небом, и Грин вдруг увидел, что да, и правда красиво, и стоит Мастер у самой тоненькой горбинки, над его головой причудливо ржавеют перистые листья, а дальше, правее - толпятся деревья с гладкими стволами, изгибаясь под ветром, будто в танце.  
А Тесс мечтательно улыбнулся, погладил оказавшуюся у лица ветвь, словно лошадь обнял, поглядел сквозь ветви на небо и так и замер, закрывая глаза и прижавшись к стволу щекой. Постоял какое-то время, вздохнул и тихо сел под тем же деревцем, продолжая касаться его ладонью, боком, виском...

Грин еще побродил - побродил вокруг, убедился, что место чистое, безопасное, деревья стоят почти кругом, как положено, взял ягод с каждого дерева, на те, рядом с которыми сидел Мастер, навязал охранительные ленты, и было у него ощущение, что все сделано правильно без всяких заклинаний. Парень тогда в первый раз задумался, а точно ли нужно что-то проговаривать, и вообще - нужна ли для колдовства человеческая речь, или достаточно просто, без суеты, сосредоточиться на том, что рядом.  
\- Мастер Серазан, а почему вам понравились именно те деревья? - спросил,  
пока шли домой.

Тесс помолчал, заговорил не сразу.  
\- Бывает, что ягода или еще какой плод словно для того и растут, чтобы их поскорее все ободрать и сожрать-заготовить, - ответил он наконец. - К такой сразу руки тянутся - в рот, в корзину, к себе, с собой... А на эти ты смотрел, когда шел? Если обратил внимание, то они все вместе, с остальным лесом и небом над и вокруг - одна цельная картинка. Светлые, яркие, и от них от солнца на землю - такие резкие, четкие тени... И не ягоды собирать хочется, а весь образ заснять, или художника срочно искать, или хотя бы запомнить...  
Тесс вздохнул, глядя в никуда, почти споткнулся о корень под ногами и снова вздохнул, но уже пополам с фырканьем.  
\- Да и вблизи тоже - дерево такое, что его явно не брать надо. Погладил, отдохнул под ним - и иди. Повезет - через год снова придешь и увидишь. Ну или весной.

Честно говоря, Грин не помнил ни теней, ни картинки, но про художника запомнил. Ягоды и листья горбины часто вырезали на ставнях домов и на дверях дилижансов - говорили, что это помогает от нечисти. Но тут собрать впечатление в одно целое не получилось, и Грин дал себе слово хотя бы попытаться увидеть то, что видел Мастер, на следующий день. 

Однако весь следующий день, без остатка, у Рона весь ушел на то, чтобы собрать деревенских мальчишек, отвести их к заветному месту и завистливо смотреть, как дети звонкой стайкой обирают горбину. Грин сидел на том же самом месте, что и Мастер вчера, пытался почувствовать, как оно было, но детский щебет отвлекал настолько, что Грин бросил свое бесполезное занятие, с головой уйдя в следующую проблему - а именно - как правильно высушить то, что уже собрано.  
Маги поступали просто: проводили посохом или рукой над рассыпанной ягодой, и чинно удалялись, оставляя за собой сморщенные, сухие, готовые для хранения кисти. Этого колдовства Рон не знал, и был почти уверен, что не знает и Серазан.  
Но оно было нужно, поэтому Рыжий сначала просто сидел над кистью горбины, время от времени проводя над ней то рукой, то посохом Дорра, потом пришел домой, растерянный и встрепанный, и вечером ушел в сарай, к генератору, и уселся там, все с той же проклятой кистью горбины, которая никак не хотела высыхать.

Тем временем Тесс, поставленный перед той же задачей, но пребывающий в блаженном неведении относительно предписанного всем приличным магам способа ее решения, принесенное разобрал, сполоснул и разложил на столах пообсохнуть, а сам полез в чулан за сушильными полками - разборными, легкими и в ненужное время легко снимающимися. Полки эти крепились в пазах у потолка между кухонным окном и плитой, где гулял сухой теплый воздух, а в последний раз их использовал еще Дорр, когда шла пора ранне-летней лесной ягоды. Им полагалось бы быть в ходу и после, с конца лета и вовсе почти что без перерывов, но Серазан, пришибленный скоропостижной смертью учителя настолько, что и не вспомнил о заготовках на зиму, сушилку из подсобки не вынимал.  
Теперь же он в полчаса собрал всю конструкцию и неспешно, с разбуженной видом и запахом тяжелых кистей основательностью, принялся перекладывать на нее зимний запас горбины, оставив для красоты и "на прямо сейчас" пару кистей в приспособленном вместо вазы кувшинчике.

Сидя рядом с мерно гудящим прибором, Грин пробовал и так, и этак. Он смотрел на ягоды, представляя себе, как они съеживаются, представлял себе жаркое солнце, держал красные налитые шарики в ладонях...  
Измучившись, переключился на генератор, который после мабрийских книг понять было все-таки легче, чем горбину. Проследил, как сгорает уголь, как тепло вращает магнит, как в медном контуре на магните совсем маленькие волны энергии обретают стройность и силу. Смотрел, не замечая, как стискивает в руках свежие ягоды, он вообще про них позабыл! И только потом до парня дошло, что если не магией, то, может, электричеством как-то можно попробовать? Теми жаркими волнами, которые идут от магнита?  
И Грин, весь взъерошенный, вернулся в дом, чтобы поделиться своим открытием с Мастером, углядел разложенные на просушку ягоды, мгновенно вспыхнул, поняв, какого свалял дурака и совершенно по-детски запротестовал, показывая на работу Серазана:  
\- Эй, так нечестно! Так нельзя было!...  
И заткнулся, молясь про себя, чтобы Тесс не срезал его одной из своих безразлично-ехидных реплик.

Тессу же было довольно-таки интересно, где в очередной раз пропадает ученик, но явление этого ученика на кухню сбило с настроя и с мысли. Грин стоял перед ним возмущенный, глядел на на Серазана, как на святотатца, и заявлением своим озадачивал больше, чем прежде ухитрялся вопросами.  
\- Почему нечестно? - обрел наконец дар речи Серазан, переводя взгляд с Грина на последнюю кисть горбины у себя в руках, а потом обратно. - И это как - нельзя?

Лицо Грина по красноте сравнялось с горбиной, разложенной в сушилке. Он зажмурился, разожмурился, внимательно осмотрел систему сушки и потерянно объяснил: - А я-то искал заклинание. Ну, чтобы как всегда.  
Тесс пожал плечами:  
\- А у нас, собственно, как раз всегда - вот так, - и аккуратно уложил кисть на свободное место нижней полки. - А как надо?  
\- А надо как-то так, руками, - непонятно объяснил Грин, которому вдруг показалось, что все это неважно, все делали по-разному, и сушка была хороша! Да, так будет дольше, но все равно - результат получится один и тот же.  
\- У нас был маг, - понемногу успокаиваясь, Грин постарался объяснить Тессу свое смущение, - так вот он проводил посохом над кучей ягоды - ррраз! - и можно было все ссыпать в короба. Я тоже хотел так же делать.

Тесс вздохнул.  
Маг... Провел - и готово.  
Чтоб мы так жили!  
\- Вынужден вас разочаровать, Грин, но посохом я не умею. Вот если бы феном - это можно было бы... - мабриец прищурился, прикидывая. - Да, при должной мощности получится быстро. Но у нас генератор при этом столько угля сожрет, что уж лучше так, над огнем. А заклинания, насколько я понимаю, вы не знаете? Или хотя бы принципа, на котором оно основано?  
\- Феном - это как? - заинтересовался Грин.  
\- Фен - это такой аппарат, - пояснил Тесс. - Он разогревает воздух и выдувает его на большой скорости, получается сильный горячий ветер, который можно направить в нужную сторону. Обычно им сушат руки или голову, но можно и все остальное.

\- Сильный горячий ветер в нужную сторону? - радостно переспросил Рон. - А что, надо бы попробовать...  
Взял посох Дорра и провернул его в ладонях, как хозяйки, когда катают колбаски из теста. Потянуло ветром.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - торопливо успокоил Рон, и ветер заметно потеплел. Рон сосредоточился, резко тряхнул посохом и послал горячий мини-смерч в направлении сушки.  
\- Уй... - только и сказал он, глядя, как ягоды поднимаются над решеткой, разлетаясь во все стороны.  
\- Я все уберу! - виновато заловил он смерч обратно на посох. - Только посох поставлю, - резким движением успокаивая ветер, пояснил Рыжий, и ярко представил себе, как ягоды тянутся в сушку, как гвозди на магнит. Ягоды, и правда, заскочили, но не все, примерно половина, а Грин почувствовал слабость в ногах и сел прямо на пол. Его сильно мутило.  
\- Но почему получается так, я пока объяснить не смогу, как-то внезапно оно случается и слушается не всегда. И не полностью.  
От мысли о том, чтобы закинуть оставшиеся ягоды в решетку магией, подташнивало.   
\- Вот придурок! - от души высказался в ответ на внезапный беспредел в замкнутом пространстве Тесс и ухватил ученика за плечо. - А подумать сначала?  
Заставил поднять голову, посмотрел в лицо. Задумался на мгновение, были ли глаза у парня и раньше зеленые или это они под цвет посеревшей рожи...  
\- Сидите теперь, не дергайтесь, - аккуратно переступил одну упавшую на пол кисть, поднял другую, еще в два шага добрался до буфета и налил кружку холодного чая.  
Так же аккуратно вернулся, подал кружку Грину, внимательно следя, чтобы тот ухватил ее надежно.  
\- Чтобы вы знали, горячий ветер нужен всего лишь для того, чтобы "выбить" из ягод лишние частицы воды - она содержится и в кожуре, и в мякоти, и в ядре... А я не зря спросил вас о принципе, на котором основано действие заклинания. Сомневаюсь, что ваши маги устраивают такие вот стихийные бедствия. Либо они работают с воздухом и огнем значительно аккуратнее, либо воздействуют сразу на воду. А возможно, на ягоды в целом, если выделить из них водяные молекулы слишком сложно. И об этом, Грин, следует думать ДО того, как пытаться экспериментировать!

На этом Тесс замолчал и присел рядом с учеником. Вновь заглянул в лицо.  
\- Отпускает?  
Грин виновато отвел взгляд:  
\- Убрать лишнюю воду! Спасибо, я не догадался. Я думал про солнце, про тепло, про воздух, а про воду не подумал. А надо было. А вот если убрать воду... Это и правда, принцип!  
Физиономия парня непроизвольно расплылась в мечтательно-торжествующей улыбке:  
\- Сейчас все пройдет. Такое со мной было пару раз, только тогда вихри были на улице и совсем слабые. И не горячие, так, ветерок.  
И тут Грин совсем уже честно признался, понял, что терять больше нечего:  
\- Мне, мастер Серазан, наверное, похвастаться хотелось. Ну вот и перестарался.

Тесс вздохнул и взъерошил и без того встрепанные рыжие кудри.  
\- Грин, я давно знаю, что вы умеете двигать предметы. Впрочем, похвастаться - святое дело, только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, изображайте Повелителя Ветров на улице. Там это и впрямь более уместно.  
Серазан рассеянно огляделся, поднимаясь на ноги, поднял пару крупных темно-красных ягод, слетевших с грозди, покатал на ладони.  
\- Бедные ягоды... А здесь будет весьма уместна уборка - как только вы почувствуете себя достаточно хорошо для этого.

\- Еще немножечко - и я приберу! - заверил Грин, мысленно продумывая процесс выбивания воды из ягод. "Немножечко" растянулось аж на полчаса, после чего Грин медленно, но верно пополз собирать рассыпанное.  
Тесс, терпеливо и молча дождавшийся, пока ученик отойдет от последствий собственных экспериментов, так же молча пристроился у сушилки, по собственному даже излишне богатому опыту рассудив, что собирать мелочь с пола вниз головой, а потом мыть и раскладывать ее же под потолок в положении прямо противоположном парню все-таки пока не стоит.  
К тому же вдвоем получалось быстрее.  
И безопаснее.


	9. Chapter 9

В сушилке над плитой сохла празднично-алая горбина, в щели за-под буфетом точил зубки вуглускр, а Серазан Тесс сидел за столом, рассеянно окручивал куском бечевы ягодную кисточку - привесить к притолоке, леший скажет зачем, но пусть будет для красоты - и время от времени тихонько усмехался.  
Ученик радовал. Загулять с незнакомцем, свести Мастера к бывшим соплеменникам, организовать шухер вокруг радиопередатчика... а наутро того же Мастера поволочь в лес по ягоды, да не простые, а целебные - в голове не укладывалось.  
Но было. И домашний вихрь в полуабсурдную картинку вписывался замечательно. Зато установившаяся сухая и ясная погода, явно последние погожие деньки перед дождями и морозами, означала, что следующим в ходку "до чащи" отправится сам Тесс. За мясом, вообще-то, но в данный момент ему казалось, что скорее для равновесия. Собственного душевного.  
Хотя осенней охоте была самая пора - фырчащую лесную птицу и косых ушастиков Серазан таскал к столу исправно круглый год, но до зимы, в запас к снегам и холодам, следовало наловить да настрелять побольше, нежели обыкновенно "для обеда". А это значило, что уже завтра Серазан пройдет-расставит все силки, какие есть в хозяйстве, насторожит кулемы, проверив заодно маршруты, по которым можно будет пересечь тропы рогатых и вернуться с добычей так, чтобы тащить ее на себе не три дня, а один... И сколько позволит погода следующих дней пропадать в лесу, то добираясь в ночь домой, то оставаясь на стоянку где придется, столько и проходит в нем, не расставаясь с бластером и арбалетом.  
Будь жив Дорр, можно было бы заходить дальше и делом заниматься дольше, но теперь добычу принимать некому, а как удобно было, когда старший помогал свежевать, разделывать, коптить... Посмеивался над неумением Тесса ощипать в считанные минуты мелкую птичку и над позорной склонностью бледнеть и ужасаться, видя процесс потрошения того, что сам же убивал и собирался жарить-жрать с костями, урча и облизываясь.  
Посмеивался - не обидно, а помогал всерьез, и - как и всему, без чего в лесу нет жизни - вновь и вновь учил...

Тесс вздрогнул, выныривая из одних воспоминаний, только чтобы неуютно поежиться от следующих. Лето, жара, с внезапным "ох, нехорошо мне" добирающийся до завалинки учитель - эх, знал бы Серазан, что есть на планете и база с современным оборудованием, и средство вызвать помощь... Знал бы, да - но сейчас Тесс жестко оборвал конец бечевки, запрещая себе тосковать. Хватит, полсезона потеряны в печали, а Вульфрик не говорил про передатчик вовремя и уже ничего не мог сказать, когда его свалило.  
Теперь же, когда аппарат отдан - с глаз долой отправлен! - думать о нем вовсе неактуально. Разве что...  
Разве что Грина лучше бы одного в доме не оставлять. Сам Серазан-то, если что, и Блейку, и кому угодно прочим предъявит и вуглускра, и встречные претензии, а вот парень...  
А парень - маг. Предъявит так хорошо подошедший ему дорров посох. Но все же и с бластером его научить обращаться не помешает.

* * *

Но на следующий день было не до того: Серазан, промешкав с утра в сборах, прошелся по перелескам ближним кругом, выбирая места для ловушек и силков, расставил... Попутно подстрелил пару фырчей, оставшись страшно довольным собой - даже спустя два года местной жизни арбалетчик из него был не из лучших, но тут птица перла на свист, словно намагниченная.  
Выпотрошил, мысленно плюясь в адрес требухи, соли и древесных иголок со смолой, забросил дома на ледник и вторым кругом, пока не стемнело, рванул на первую четверть маршрута - проверять силки.  
Вернулся затемно с кое-какой добычей, раскинул на пальцах между ленью и усталостью и все-таки, вопреки прежним намерениям, осчастливил пойманного за ужином Грина просьбой провести пару дней в доме, за переработкой добытого: "Завтра будет больше, я один не справлюсь," - и действительно, назавтра "по цветочку" обпетлял округу от силков к силкам.  
То ли расставил он их так неожиданно правильно, то ли просто ему в этот день везло, а добычи получилось столько, что только и успевай таскать и сдавать.  
Вытаскивать пойманных птиц из петель было несложно, но муторно, и надоело быстро. Поэтому больше самоловов Тесс не оставлял, и еще через ночь удрал уже всерьез, в расчете на арбалет, добычу покрупнее, а если не получится, так хоть на удовольствие.

Грин забирал у Тесса фырчей, ощипывал сразу же, чтобы нежное мясо не портилось. Когда занимался первыми принесенными Мастером птицами, еще любовался на пестрое оперение, следующих трех щипал уже машинально, думая о чем-то своем. Развел коптильню, на угли накидал душистые ветки, доводил птиц до готовности, закладывая на решетку по пять штук зараз.  
Фырчи, и так небольшие по размеру, становились похожи на пирожки размером с два мужских кулака, розовое мясо их коричневело и ржавело, теряя капли жира, пропитываясь запахами дыма и дерева. Зимой будет хорошо заварить чай и съесть такой "пирожок" вприкуску к ржаной лепешке.  
Вообще-то так делать чересчур лакомо, одна птица на трех человек распаривалась с кашей или расщипывалась на хлебово, но в первый вечер, когда Тесс не пришел, а заночевал в лесу, Рон с наслаждением умял одного копченого фырча целиком, обсасывая каждую косточку, вспоминая дом, и маму, отца, сестер, и деда-колдуна, жившего в лесу на отшибе от всех.  
Тот тоже был молчаливый, в доме его Роньке больше всего нравился сундук, набитый книгами и свитками. Была там азбука, и своды разных правил, колдовских и житейских, записки с разными заклятиями, написанные на чем угодно, некоторые даже на тряпках или на коре. Этот сундук напоминал книгу с экраном, которую дал Тесс. Только в книге Тесса все было упорядочено и печатно, а в сундуке надо было долго копаться, разбирать хитрые завитки разного почерка, а иногда расшифровывать словесные загибы, которыми прежние люди обозначали то, что их окружало. Рон тогда готов был поселиться и жить в этом сундуке, как платяная моль в шкафу, но дед много читать не давал, выгонял смотреть травы и зверей, утверждал, что именно через это можно научиться магии, а язык - текучий, как вода, и слова его меняют значения так же легко, как деревья сбрасывают по осени ненужную листву.  
\- Может быть, наш язык и текучий, - сонно думал Грин, сидя на крыльце, кутаясь в одеяло и глядя на падающие за горизонт звезды, - но вот про язык Серазана такого не скажешь. Там все определенно и взвешенно.  
Интересно, где сейчас спит Мастер? Там же, в лесу, нет электричества.  
Хотя он им и так пропитан, как и все тут...  
"Все тут" - обозначало непривычный вид жилища Тесса. Может быть, Серазану оно и казалось нормальным, но Рона бытовое окружение мабрийца не переставало удивлять до сих пор: небольшая печь - вместо каменной, занимавшей четверть дома, теплая мастерская с непонятными приборами, да и сам дом, двухоконный, с четким разделением на комнату и кухню, казался чересчур шикарным и нелогичным для лесного жителя. Но зато это был дом мага, и дом, пропитанный энергией человека так, что ни одна нечисть не смела подходить близко. Человеку здесь было безопасно и хорошо. Рон зевнул, пожелал, чтобы Мастеру в лесу хорошо спалось и пообещал себе, что каким бы странным ему не показался Тесс дальше, он не будет обижать его недоверием.

Тесс пропадал два дня и две ночи, не спеша возвращаться - а может, и спеша, кто ж знает, куда человек запетлял звериными тропами... На третий день, к закату уже, заявился встрепанный, явно усталый, и счастливо и одновременно злобно сгрузил прямо на крыльцо притащенного рогача из средне-мелких. Еще при нем болталось у пояса с пяток сурово набитых хвоей фырчей, но про птичек Мастер явно забыл - сбросил рюкзак, тяжело приземлился сам и вопросил найденного взглядом Грина:  
\- Пожрать есть прямщас?  
Грин, весь пропахший коптильней, заляпанный соком можжухи, только присвистнул, посмотрев на добычу. Метнулся в дом, притащил охотнику сначала воды - отдышаться, и опять засуетился в доме, разводя огонь, поставил догреваться похлебку - их он варил заранее из чего угодно и где угодно: хоть на костре в лесу, набрав грибов и корней посъедобнее, хоть в гостевом доме, с крупами, салом, мясом и огородными травами, и доводил до такой густоты, чтобы ложка в котле стояла.  
Вот и сейчас, быстро поставив варево на огонь, он вернулся и попытался отвязать от Тесса добытых фырчей, но Тесс так сверкнул глазищами на непрошенного помощника, что пришлось затею оставить, накормить так, расспрашивая, где Мастер был и где добычу валил.  
Потом, при свете дворового фонаря, отмахиваясь от назойливых насекомых, они вдвоем свежевали тушу. Аккуратным чулком, кое-где подрезая, сняли шкуру, отложили сердце, печень, почки, селезенку. Темно-красное дикое мясо, незрелое еще, просаливали, делили на крупные куски, стаскивали в ледник. После трех часов работы, когда от красивого зверя осталась только гора кишок и срезки, Мастер совсем уже устало проговорил:  
\- Мясо мясом, с ним проблем не будет, а вот все остальное посложнее  
будет достать.  
Грин сначала не понял, о чем это он, а потом сообразил и всерьез задумался о том, что зимовать и заботиться обо всем заранее ему самому еще не приходилось. И хорошо еще, что Рыжий не знал о том, что и Тесс ни разу не зимовал один, а запасать умел только дичь, потому что остальное Дорр всегда добывал сам.

Наутро Грин под надзором неизменно мрачного Тесса лазил в погреб, чесал в затылке, стоя над ледником, хмыкал, пересматривая кухонные полки и вытряхивая полотняные мешочки.  
\- Пора на ярмарку, как раз сейчас медовая идет, - заключил парень, выныривая из короба с мукой. - Как раз мясо у нас есть подкопченное и шкура тоже, жалко, конечно, но придется менять. После первого снега достать свежие овощи будет сложнее.  
Тесс неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Нам хватит этого количества мяса, чтобы закупить продукты на зиму? - спросил он, наконец, подсчитывая в уме, сколько что должно стоить.  
\- Ну, на муку хватит, а вот овощи придется так взять, - беспечно отозвался Грин.  
\- Так - это как? - уточнил Тесс.  
\- Ну, попросить и взять.  
\- И вам дадут? - удивился Серазан.  
\- А почему нет? - ответно изумился Грин. - Ученику Черного Мастера да не дадут?  
\- То есть вы собираетесь, - раздельно прошипел Тесс, чуть бледнея, - шантажировать людей моим именем и отбирать у них еду?  
\- Нет, шантаж тут даже не понадобится, - озадаченно отозвался Грин, - я просто назову то, что нужно, и мне это дадут. Надо, кстати, спросить у Рози ослика с тележкой, я же все один не дотащу, а к нам никто не поедет.  
\- И вы действительно думаете, что я вас отпущу грабить соседей, Грин? - в тихом голосе Мастера было столько угрозы, что Рон окончательно стушевался, а как следствие - возмутился.  
\- Ну почему сразу грабить! Приду в лавку, попрошу один мешок моркови, а там их больше ста - разве это грабеж?  
\- А чем будете расплачиваться? Если ничем, то такое поведение называется вымогательством.  
\- Могу сказать заклинание на удачу. Но лучше просто пожелаю хорошего здоровья, спрошу, что надо, может мазь, может, травы из леса.  
\- И этого, по-вашему, будет достаточно?  
\- Да! - решительно ответил Рон. - Более чем.  
Тесс пожал плечами, не вполне убежденный.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сдался Рон, - я еще в каждой лавке буду рисовать знак от несчастья. Или еще чего-нибудь.  
Тесс внимательно осмотрел Рона с ног до головы. Потом с головы до ног. Грин ответил учителю незамутненно-безмятежным взглядом. Тесс коротко вздохнул и продолжил свое опосредованное знакомство с местными порядками.  
Выяснилось, что местный маг не может брать плату за свои "услуги", но деревенские все равно приносят деньги и продукты к камню на перекрестке, кто что может. Обнаружилось, что для того, чтобы взять, например, мешок муки надо просто подойти к хозяину, показать и сказать: "Хочу", - сделать предсказание или пожелание, и хозяин отдаст, потому что кто будет спорить с магом?  
Тесс тихо удивился, а Грин вдруг понял, почему Черного Мастера в деревне считали высокомерным и неразговорчивым: он платил, не торгуясь, и уходил, ничем никому не обязанный.

* * *

Но это было в прошлом, а сейчас, собираясь на ярмарку, Грин по-настоящему терзался только одним: как бы кто не просек, чем он на самом деле тут занимается, вместо обучения настоящему колдовству. Не было у Рыжего уверенности в том, что хватит знаний и сил расплатиться за взятое.  
Грин нервничал и боялся, и Тесс его нервозность почувствовал, но истолковал по-своему, и "для защиты от воров" дал Грину тот самый фонарик с различными режимами света, который Грин помнил с первого же вечера:  
\- Яркая вспышка прицельно в глаза, - Мастер пронзил Грина взглядом еще более строгим, чем обычно, и даже немного тревожным, вручая фонарик, - и зрение дня через три восстановится. В остальном - абсолютно безвредно.  
Грин поблагодарил, повесил фонарик через ременную петлю на пояс, рядом с ножом, криво улыбнулся Тессу и ушел. Дорога его проходила лесом через кабачок Рози, где он переночевал, заботливо просоленную шкуру рогача сменял на задумчивого ослика с двухколесной тележкой и кучу крепких мешков, и дальше, через три деревни вышел на ярмарочный круг у самого проезжего тракта.

Проезжий тракт - удивительное, завораживающее зрелище. Вот нахоженная дорога, заботливо обсаженная деревьями, вот дымка осеннего тумана, то густая настолько, что не видно дальше ста шагов, то полупрозрачная. По утоптанному, скрипя колесами, проезжают дилижансы, заправленные четверней, прогоняют стада овец и коров, быки волокут телеги, нагруженные овощами и крепкими подзимними фруктами, коробейники перевозят товары в красивых лакированных вагончиках, разукрашенных цеховыми знаками... Вся эта душистая, кричащая, деловитая лента движется, осыпаемая красно-желтыми листьями, кружится в водоворотах торговых ярмарок, меняет яблоки на мед, мед на коренья, коренья на мясо, мясо на соль, соль на ткани, ткани на монеты и бусы, бусы на зерно, и снова выползает на тракт, резко пощелкивая бичами, цокая языком, прикидывая, что там, за поворотом.  
Ярмарочные круги тоже разные. В середине осени больше всего продают мед, разливной и сотовый, старую кислую пергу и пчелиный воск, остатки подзимних урожаев яблок - крепких, кислых, зеленые, "в лежку", груши, плотные белые вилки капусты, сладкие корни чертопля, кукурузу. Кого можно встретить на ярмарке? Да кого угодно, от мальчишки из соседней деревни, с которым за горбиной ходили, до созданий странных, на людей похожих, но тем не менее иных. Магов, кстати, на ярмарке можно встретить тоже.

Рон сначала ходил осторожно, здоровался с теми, кого знал, перешучивался с теми, кого видел впервые, его окликали и дергали, и он порой дергал кого-то, обращая на себя внимание, а потом увлекся, через клетки с курами и перепелками пролез в бакалейный ряд, позубоскалил там, фырчей сменял на две кипы чистой писчей бумаги и чернила, аккуратно уложил покупку, в овощном ряду, набрал, чего надо было, как и обещал Тессу, вырезав на каждой из повозок пожелания удачи, в мучном вплел в гриву крепких пегих лошадок красные нити - от запала и порчи, мимоходом вытащил из своего кармана детскую загребущую ручонку, обладатель которой тут же сделал невинную рожу и юркнул в толпу, остановился поглазеть на хитрые стеклянные палочки с блестками внутри - бабская забава! - и замер, почувствовав на своем плече тяжелую мужицкую руку.  
\- Слышь, парень, тебя старшой кличет, говорит, ты типа Черного Мастера здешний ученик, - с оттяжкой пояснил бородач на две головы выше Рона. - Очень просит зайти.  
Рон сглотнул, аккуратно снял руку с плеча, и призвал на помощь всю свою наглость.  
\- Дела доделаю, так вечером и зайду, сейчас некогда, - ответил он как можно небрежнее, буквально кожей ощущая людские жадные взгляды со всех сторон. - Где вас искать?  
\- У зеленых ворот, под знаком плотника и наш костер там же будет, - прогудел бородач.  
\- Жди, приду, - кивнул Рон, надеясь, что сделал это достаточно солидно, и пошел в противоположную сторону, судорожно ощупывая фонарик на поясе.  
Да-да, звучит его голос уверенно и небрежно, но леший знает, какое колдовство надо от него мужикам, а не прийти - значит, поставить под сомнение славу и жизнь не только свою, но и своего мастера. "За продукты на зиму надо платить, Рональд Грин", - напомнил сам себе юноша, и принялся соображать, что он еще успеет добрать на ярмарке и как все это отправить Тессу, прежде чем зайдет солнце.

Грин не преуспел в задуманном: когда он говорил, что надо доставить продукты в лес к Черному Мастеру, на него смотрели с жалостью и отказывались. Пришлось вечером, как есть, с осликом и тележкой - несолидно! - идти к сезонному лагерю плотников и лесорубов, к зеленым воротам.  
А там горел высокий костер, и лежали штабелями бревна, приготовленные к распилу и просто на продажу, пахло смолой и стружкой, а еще первачом и крепким мужским потом. Здоровые осанистые мужики, в кругу которых Рон почувствовал себя мальчишкой, в семь или восемь рук усадили его на бревно, налили в жестяную кружку кофе, такой крепкий, что от одного глотка у юноши закружилась голова, как от спирта.  
\- Так это ты - Черного Мастера ученик? - недоверчиво спросили мужики, разглядывая незамысловато-доверчивую физиономию Грина.  
Грин кивал.  
\- Тогда значит, так, - говорил самый старший, пегий, с кулаками в Ронькину голову, - Дело у нас к тебе, ученик.  
Грин кивал.  
\- Прошлом месяце выбирали мы лес, знаешь, тот, напротив Марькиного дома, а там всегда было неспокойно. Ну, мы, значит, наткнулись там на лешаков, и хорошо так наткнулись...  
Грин кивал, хотя где тот дом и тот лес, не понимал совсем.  
\- И как начало нас водить по лесу да пинать в болота! Навроде как по своим следам идем, и зарубки, а все ррраз - и в болота упирается. На пятом дню остановились, как Меченого в трясину засосало. Не спасли, в момент на дно ушел.  
Грин кивал. Ему было откровенно не по себе.  
\- Мы уже и бревна бросили, лошадей выпрягли, значит, идем дальше, куда идем и где, сами не знаем. И, главное, все вокруг вроде и знакомое, а вроде и чужое. Точно они, лешаки, понимаешь?  
Грин кивал. Про лешаков он слышал, конечно, но сам ни разу не плутал.  
\- И ни птиц, не зверей, следы от них только. К девятому дню решили мы, что лес нас не отпустит, встали на стоянку, хвороста набрали, костер разожгли уже большой-большой, и тут выходит из леса Меченый.  
Грин кивнул и передернулся. Старший положил ему свою лапищу на колено, доверительно заглядывая к глаза:  
\- И Меченый такой весь, вздутый, в траве болотной. Мертвяком выходит. Нас как к месту приколотило, прямо все, и языки тоже. Ничего не шевелится. А Меченый говорит: под полную осеннюю луну, через сорок дней, говорит, приводите ко мне в лес одного из вас, на поминки. И кивает сам себе, навроде, правильно все сказал. Потом так - ррраз! - в грудь руку просовывает, и достает оттуда мертвую птицу. Пестренькая такая, перепелочка. Как, говорит, моя птица оживет, пусть один из вас за ней идет, а то смотрите! - и на костер дыхнул. Из костра искры, искры, дым, пепел, пламя до небес, пых! - и нету Меченого. Только перепелка дохлая на том месте лежит. А наутро мы смотрим - дорога рядом. Вышли все, вроде даже как недалеко ходили.  
Грин кивнул и попытался отодвинуться. Но старший держал за коленку крепко:  
\- Ты пойми, ученик, мы не со зла. У нас у всех дети - кого послать? Думали мы, думали, и решили тебе птицу отдать, смотри. Ты ж дите, хоть и ученое, а наш Меченый мужик не злой, только помер плохо. Тебе и учитель поможет, если что, а нам помочь некому.  
\- И не наше это дело - с лешаками возиться, - негромко заметил другой. - Это завсегда маги делали, вот мы мага, ищем, чтобы Меченого успокоил.  
Грин кивнул:  
\- Я понимаю, конечно, но ведь если ваш друг заметит подмену...  
\- Мертвяк он, - резко оборвал его размышления старший - Ему без разницы. А тебе силы не зря дадены и весь мир тебе помогает тоже не задаром. Так что бери птицу, твоя. И иди, значит, как она встрепыхнется, за ней. А не встрепыхнется, так твое счастье, значит, то морок был и повезло тебе. - Вам повезло, - со значением ответил Грин, глядя в серые глаза бородача, - Вам повезло - сделал паузу, оценил позы сидящих, - что вы меня встретили.

Зажмурился, протянул руку и взял тряпичный сверток с омерзительной мякотью внутри.


	10. Chapter 10

Если убрать из головы Блейки Старра все эпитеты по поводу неизвестно откуда взявшегося Серазана Тесса в частности, сволочных людей - вообще, и магов, к слову сказать, то в сухом остатке получалось только короткое и емкое "убью!", которое Блейки озвучивал вслух всякий раз, когда смотрел на загубленный передатчик.

Они оба - Блейки и передатчик, - проделали нелегкий путь от лесной избушки Тесса до дирижабельной станции. Хорошо еще, Старр не взял билет на борт, а если бы взял?  
По давней привычке проверять все самому и не оставлять хвостов, Блейки зашел перед отлетом в ремесленную мастерскую, расчехлил драгоценный агрегат, подсоединил передатчик к электросети, врубил, намереваясь настроить связь - и ошалел, когда увидел искры и медленно чернеющую фанеру в месте пробоя тока.  
Блейки тогда машинально выдернул провода - слова пришли позже. Нехорошие такие слова о мастерах с руками не из того места. С каждым днем обратного пути слов становилось все больше, а значения этих слов содержали описание противоестественных отношений со всей планетарной флорой и фауной.  
Возвращающийся с передатчиком Блейки был зол, как человек, неделю проваландавшийся с бесполезным тяжелым куском железа и логичен, как шаровая молния.

Всю дорогу от деревни до дома Мастера Тесса Старр потратил на сладострастное обдумывание методов убийства. Пропустить через Тесса ток. Закопать живьем. Посадить на передатчик и спустить с обрыва в реку...  
То, что реки рядом не наблюдалось, Блейки не останавливало. Он живо представлял себе, как будет цепляться соплеменник за треклятущую вещь и медленно тонуть, пуская крупные пузыри. Блейки аж взвыл сквозь зубы, вспомнив аккуратные изделия Дорра.  
И ведь с ними не было никаких проблем!  
Как, ну как это чучело могло появиться с такой подставой вместо Отшельника?

Блейки вошел во двор и огляделся.  
Если хозяин здесь, - подумалось ему, - швырну в голову накосяченным передатчиком. Хоть какая-то польза.

Для Серазана временное отсутствие Грина обернулось сперва передышкой - вернее, наглым закосом от вообще-то круглосуточно имеющихся к исполнению хозяйственных работ - потом полноценным отдыхом, включая послеобеденный сон, потом...  
А потом полупроснувшийся Тесс оценил чудесно измененное состояние пока еще не вгрузившегося в узкие рамки бытовых задач разума, сладко, не открывая глаз, потянулся и внезапно решил, что вот прямо сейчас, между прочим, самое время вспомнить попытки послушать-поподключаться к миру вокруг. Можно прямо не вставая, чтобы не переходить к не вполне уместному в этом деле полному бодрствованию.  
Дом - деревянный и сам почти живой - делу почти не мешал, и Серазан с тихим блаженством слушал неторопливые приготовления лесного массива к зимнему сну, улыбался, когда сознание улавливало яркие искорки разумов птиц и зверья, которые он сейчас не пытался ловить, прифыркивал в адрес их шебутной деловитости - пока не наткнулся на яркое, оскорбленно-гневное присутствие, постепенно приближавшееся...  
И приближавшееся...  
И приближавшееся...  
И явно с агрессивными намерениями.

Тесс резко открыл глаза.  
Присутствие не пропало. Кто-то действительно сюда шел. И это был кто-то... смутно уже если не узнаваемый, то неприятно тревожащий.  
Серазан сел, снова закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
Установить связь... хорошо, когда человек, вполне себе организованное сознание... поднакопить энергии... и от души выдать прямо в этот недоброжелательный разум мысленное "Пшелнах!!!" 

Блейки, который в то время подходил к дому, споткнулся, прочувствовал, как холодная волна, похожая на страх, толкнулась в разум и почти заставила развернуться назад, и разозлился самого себя - за то, что чуть не поддался ощущению, а еще больше - на треклятого Доррова сменщика, который явно тестировал на нем свои штучки.

Он преувеличенно нежно, на остатках выдержки, снял передатчик с лошадиной спины, аккуратно поставил рядом с крыльцом, затем поднялся на крыльцо и с ноги открыл дверь:  
\- Вылезай, диверсант!

Тесс хмыкнул и вышел в сени.  
\- Ошиблись адресом - таких здесь нет, - сообщил он наконец-то узнанному... нет, не гостю. Точно не гостю, даже незваному. А сам подумал: "Хорошо, что Грин далеко".

\- Нет, значит? - процедил Блейки сквозь зубы и с наслаждением нанес отлаженный хук с правой. - Нет, так сейчас будет, ты, генетический сбой пятого порядка!  
\- Охренел, да?!  
\- Ты чего сотворил с передатчиком, руки-жопа! Иди, полюбуйся, чья это работа?

Серазан еле успел отпрыгнуть назад, чтобы кулак просвистел строго перед мордой, надежно уцепился рукой за дверной косяк и не рассуждая пнул агрессора в голень, по кости. Старр взвыл, как пес, и резко дернул ушибленной ногой вверх, целя в пах.  
Развернуться, чтобы более чем чувствительный удар пришелся в бедро, Тессу все-таки удалось, а дальше он засветил Блейку в физиономию сам:  
\- Проверять надо было, что берешь, я, что ли, тебе выходной контроль вести должен?! Мне ваши сделки... - фырк сожрал нецензурное окончание фразы.  
Старр лязгнул зубами от удара, прорычал что-то уже совсем нечленораздельное и повис, как клещ, на Серазане, крепко пиная его и не давая достаточно широко размахнуться. Одновременно он еще ухитрился согнуться, разогнуться, макушкой наподдать Тессу в подбородок. От макушки уклоняться было некуда, Тесс то ли зашипел, то ли зарычал, и, безо всяких размышлений о целесообразности осуществляемых действий, принялся Блейка то ли выпихивать, то ли выволакивать, то ли вываливаться вместе с ним на крыльцо, а с крыльца - в свежую осеннюю грязь.

Оказавшись на земле, Блейки еще крепче облапил Тесса и постарался придавить его сверху и подкатить под лошадиные копыта - а там что будет!  
Он фыркал и пыхтел, стараясь заломить то кисть, то предплечье, и пару раз щелкнул зубами, словно хотел укусить противника, если больше ничего другого не останется.  
Оба противника перекатились в достаточно большую лужу, а лошадь, на которую так рассчитывал Блейки, деликатно отошла в сторону.  
\- Думал, не достану тебя, морда бодяжная? - невнятно пыхтел экс-пилот, в очередной раз проворачиваясь вокруг Тесса, как щенок вокруг чересчур большой палки.  
\- Много чести - о тебе еще думать, - огрызнулся в ответ Серазан, пытавшийся в этот момент зафиксировать Блейка коленом. - Люди запасами к зиме заняты, а ты тут со своей ерундой..!  
\- Ах ерундо-ой! Ах ты, крыса подпалубная!!!  
Блейки взвился, ужом выскальзывая из-под Серазанова колена, моментально разогнулся и прыгнул сверху, все-таки заворачивая руку противника в залом:  
\- Кто тебя подослал, дря-ань, а? Кто?!  
\- Че??? Это ж ты к нам приперся! - Тесс настолько офигел, что забыл сопротивляться.  
Блейки воспользовался слабиной, чтобы ухватить второй рукой Тесса за вихры и с наслаждением пару раз макнуть во взбаламученную грязную воду.  
\- Нееет, это ты приперся, и никто! - притопил, отпустил, - из наших! - притопил, отпустил, - об тебе не слышал! Тебя Моран подослал, да?! Говори!  
И Блейки с совершенно безумным энтузиазмом в очередной раз окунул Тесса в дворовую грязь.

Серазану в этот момент было глубоко наплевать на всех незнакомых ему Моранов галактики. Неглубоко тоже, поскольку захват оказался удачным, но, увы, не для Тесса. Пришлось мысленно смириться с негероичностью происходящего и как следует обмякнуть, прикинувшись то ли вырубленным, то ли утопленным.  
\- Вот жеж тридцать три залпа акустикой в корму через полковой гальюн! - в сердцах высказался Старр, обнаруживший, что жертва не трепыхается, а только пускает пузыри, и начал переворачивать Тесса на спину, чтобы тот, и взаправду, не утоп от беспамятства башкой в мелкой луже. - Эй, диверсант, ты еще живой?  
"Диверсанту" только того и было надо.  
Сложнее всего было не открывать глаза, не отфыркиваться и не начинать немедленно счищать с себя жидкую грязь - все-таки бывшему техническому специалисту было довольно-таки оскорбительно чувствовать себя в шкуре пехоты... Зато оскорбление удалось выместить хорошим, выдержанным и потому вполне прицельным пинком в живот врага. А заодно и откатиться, наконец-то высвобождаясь и вскакивая посреди все той же лужи. Тут уже Тесс фыркнул таки, рукавом утирая морду, и отпрыгнул еще на шаг, радуясь, что лужа своя, хорошо знакомая, и поскользнуться в ней ему лично не угрожает.

\- Живучий, зараза, - успокоенно прохрипел Блейки, сгибаясь пополам.  
\- От заразы слышу, - Тесс откровенно любовался. Впрочем, недолго.  
\- К слову, в чем, собственно, суть претензий? - полюбопытствовал он, предусмотрительно оставаясь на расстоянии свободы маневра. - Таки жив агрегат или сдох?  
\- Таки сдох агрегат. Таки сгорел синим пламенем при первом же включении, что там с напряжением закосячено?  
\- А я все гадал, критичен там этот предохранитель или так, для перестраховки... - задумчиво пробормотал Тесс, отцепляя мокрый бурый лист от волос. - Запитывал как, от местных источников напрямую? Ну и шарахнуло небось перенапряжением. Было б входное питание в норме, годами работать мог бы.  
\- Дорр плохих вещей не делал! - возмутился Старр. - Его оборудование могло работать от любого источника, даже от хомячка в колесе.  
Тесс уже заканчивал отряхиваться.  
\- Угу, могло, - согласился он. - Но на любопытство тех же самых хомячков оно все же рассчитано не было. Почистишься - иди внутрь, покажу тебе твоего диверсанта...

Сам Серазан, поежившись в мокрой холодной одежде, поболтал все в той же луже сапогом и аккуратно шагнул из нее на участок невытоптанной травы, чтобы не натащить грязи в дом.  
\- Да-да-да, показал один такой ... - недоверчиво протянул Старр, как-то разом успокаиваясь и сделал шаг в сторону дома. С волос у него капало, но оскал из безумно-воинственного понемногу становился нормальным, ехидно-вызывающим. Встряхнувшись всем телом, Старр провел замызганной ладонью по щекам и по лбу, превращая живописные грязевые кляксы в художественные полосы, и сделал шаг в сторону дома:  
\- То, что меньше пальца - не грязь, а то, что больше, высохнет и само отвалится.  
\- Ага, а мне потом это отвалившееся из дому выметать? - фыркнул Тесс и выразительно ткнул пальцем в направлении протекавшего недалеко за домом ручья. - Мыться, Старр. Потом впущу.

Впрочем, прежде чем состоялось это "потом", отмылись оба, вернулись, стуча зубами по случаю ненагретой, естественно, воды, Серазан, посомневавшись самую малость, нашел Блейку сухую рубаху...  
К тому времени, как закипела вода в котелке и дошло до чая и трав, Тесс успел выманить на кусочек птичьего мяса вуглускра, сцапать зверька и неторжественно предъявить... все-таки теперь уже гостю.  
Пусть даже незванному.  
\- Вот этот мелкий вредитель в передатчике и покопался. Я потом только разглядел, обо что он, поганец, - "поганца" Серазан в этот момент угощал отщипнутой от кисти над головой ягодкой горбины, - зубки точит. Не догонять же вас было, да и все равно запчастей у меня даже нелишних нет...  
\- У Дорра были, - вздохнул Блейки. - Собственно, Дорр нам их и ставил. Он, в отличие от нас, много контактов держал, со всеми, и теми, кто на базе оставался, и теми, кто свалил в надежде на лучшее.  
\- Если и были, то держал он их где-то еще, - решительно возразил Тесс. - Потому что здесь их нет.  
Блейки почесал голову.  
\- А если бы были - ты б мог починить? И другой такой собрать?  
Тесс пожал плечами.  
\- А что там не мочь? Была бы схема, а уж собрать-то...

\- А тот же предохранитель? - возразил Блейки, украдкой потирая хорошенько ушибленный Тессом живот. Судя по всему, ушлый мабриец ухитрился задеть какой-то важный орган, - Где брать будешь? Промышленные все на базе, а других пока нет. Вот если бы ты, как Дорр, мог связываться и с ними, и с нами!  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я буду что-то брать? - немедленно возмутился Серазан. - Ты ж спросил, что я могу при наличии деталей - так могу я почти все, особенно если ничего наукоемкого изобретать не требуется. Но, во-первых, деталей ни хрена нет, а во-вторых, "могу" не значит "собираюсь".

На морде Блейки нарисовалась бездна непонимания - как можно было добровольно жить безо всякой видимой цели, явно не укладывалось у него в голове. Зачем, обладая немалыми знаниями, торчать в глухом лесном углу - он не понимал тоже. Блейки попытался отыграть ситуацию в свою пользу:  
\- Так и будешь тут торчать? Один, как пень? Всю жизнь? Без дела? Дорр вот просил ему записывать, что видел, где был, сам, говорят, ездил, но мало. Просил рассказывать обо всем. А так.. да хоть поболтать тебе с кем можно будет? Йэх! Крылатый...

Тесс воззрился на него столь же непонимающе.  
\- Ты что, смеешься? В Лесу - и один?! Да тут одних деревьев...  
\- Ага, давай, смейся, - Блейки взъерошился, нахохлился, - обрастешь потихоньку мхом тут, начнешь с не только с деревьями разговаривать. Проходили. Впрочем, не мое это дело. Знаешь, никак не могу поверить, что ты не на смену Дорру сюда пришел, а просто так, с деревьями поболтать на досуге. Жалко и дом этот, и тебя. Через зимы две-три точно сопьешься и пойдешь глюки ловить, знакомо.  
Серазан оглядел парня невосторженным взглядом, хмыкнул - создавалось впечатление, что у Старра к его занятости есть прямой шкурно-финансовый интерес.  
Правда, такового интереса не было у самого Тесса. Пришлось пожать плечами:  
\- Глюки я и так ловлю, независимо от наличия или отсутствия рядом людей. А бухла не держу. Совсем.

\- Это ты зря не держишь. С бухлом веселее - тоном знатока заверил Блейки, досадуя, что привычная схема знакомства не сработает. - А что за глюки-то? Может быть, тебе стоит подлечиться в городе, там разные врачи живут. Есть шарлатаны, а есть и такие, которые помогают.

Серазан нахмурился:  
\- На Мабри тоже врачей хватало. Но после биодеструкторов глюки - мелочь. А насчет бухла ты не прав. Лес - он такой... Словом, и так прет. Можешь сам попробовать, кстати - пройди на полчасика в глубь, остановись и послушай. Если не вставит, то тебе и впрямь место в городе.

\- Не вставит и не пойду. Мокрая земля, холодно, какие-то кусты, деревья... Как здесь жил Дорр - непонятно. Но Дорр - это... - Старр уважительно прищелкнул языком. - Знаешь, Дорр очень много писал. Я иногда привозил ему книги из города, в обмен на его штучки, давно, правда. А потом старик загорелся идеей приемника. Я так думаю, он и с базой по приемнику общался. Это вместо фирменного модуля. И что характерно, вещи с базы барахлили часто, а вот то, что собирал Дорр - никогда. А еще он меня спрашивал, как люди живут в городе, сколько и  
что... Не знаю, слушал ли он при этом лес, как ты говоришь, но про диких зверей тоже рассказывал много. Хотя от инфраограждения, как на базе, отказался наотрез.  
\- Понятное дело, - согласился Серазан. - Запустишь разок инфрапугало, так все ушастики и поразбегутся, жрать нечего станет. Хотя, конечно, когда выходишь вечерком во двор, а из кустов на тебя глаза голодные смотрят... Но это так, издержки. Да и редко такое случается... Тесс помолчал задумчиво, потом спохватился:  
\- А нормальный связной модуль сдох давно. Я ж вроде говорил, нет? - Говорил, когда меня под прицелом держал, - кивнул Блейки. - Я еще удивился сильно, почему так получилось. А отчего он сдох, кстати? Прямо таки весь закончился или глюканул сурово и некстати?

Серазан пожал плечами.  
\- Да он по виду лет десять как дохлый, а был едва ли не старше меня. Так что с базой - по этой вашей станции... Если только у Дорра еще одной заныкано не было. Но если б было, я бы за столько времени уже нашел.

Блейки понял, что почти проиграл разговор.  
\- Может быть, еще раз вместе посмотрим? Где один не увидал... А может быть, и правда, где-то что-то да спрятано. Обидно будет, если что-то нужное пропадет.

Это было явно больше, чем Тесс мог стерпеть в доме, который уже привык считать своим.  
\- Старр, я системами связи с шестнадцати лет занимаюсь, - отрезал он. - Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я могу не углядеть или не опознать соответствующее оборудование в доме, где ориентируюсь в любое время и в любом состоянии?

Блейки обреченно вздохнул, понемногу смиряясь с патовой ситуацией. Зацепить, заинтересовать и выманить на откровенность Тесса никак не получалось, и Блейки с досадой кусал губы и машинально передвигал ягоды горбины по столу перед собой, словно фишки по сенсорному экрану.  
\- Может, просто отдашь ненужное? - все-таки спросил он. - А мы развинтим, там ведь даже с дохлого прибора можно свинтить много ценного, особенно если все так основательно вуглускром накрылось.  
\- Чтобы отдать что-нибудь ненужное, надо сначала добыть что-нибудь ненужное, - возразил Тесс. - А мне, между прочим, неоткуда, я тут пионер. Вот если б ты в перьях потребность имел, или там в мясе, травках...  
\- Ну и зачем тебе, пионеру, тогда Доррово барахло? Платы, паяльники, провода, куча разъемов, пайки? А нам бы пригодилось. Если тебе кроме мяса и перьев ничего не нужно?  
\- Перьев у меня как раз наоборот, избыток периодически образуется, - с явным удовольствием сообщил Серазан. - Ощиплешь птичку и не знаешь, куда это добро девать - перышки мелкие, писать ими и то нельзя...  
\- А ты подушку набей. Будешь на ней спать, как этот, лесной такой, круглый год. А что? Берлога твоя вон какая отстроена, чего бы не поспать?

\- На перьевой не разоспишься - жесткая, - продолжал издеваться Тесс. - Или ты Старр, вообще разницы между пухом и пером не знаешь?  
\- Неа, - рассеянно признался Старр, и ласково сцапал заинтересованного игрой его рук вуглускра.  
Тот вежливо терпел и не протестовал особенно.  
\- Ты, земляк, давай, маневр уклонения - отставить! Давай, пошли, пошарим, что там кроме модуля осталось. Наверняка паяльники, инструменты, припои. Тебе все равно только лес тут слушать, а нам без хорошей связи кранты. Может, найдется, чем заменить вуглускровы погрызы.  
А может, найдется, из чего второй передатчик собрать - так ты хоть без связи не останешься, если что серьезное. А то вон, Отшельник....  
И Блейки опять нахохлился, словно воробей под холодный ветром.

\- А ты, Старр, заканчивай развод, - тихо и холодно ответил Тесс. - "Шарить" я тебе по чужой мастерской не дам, а что там найдется или не найдется, уже сказал и даже не один раз: заменить нечем. А то вон, Отшельник и вовсе не считал нужным меня в ваши с ним дела посвящать - ну так и пусть будет по его. Что могло серьезного, то уже случилось, а мне связь с вами без надобности. Равно как и вам со мной.  
\- Дело твое, конечно, никто тебя под пушкой держать не будет, - криво ухмыльнулся Блейки, отпуская вуглускра на свободу. - Скажи мне, Серазан, вот что мы за люди? Два мабрийца на дикой планете, кругом никого на дцать дней пути, и все равно ухитряемся вести себя, как будто одни трусы на двоих не поделили. Так ты поможешь починить аппарат?  
\- Трусы не трусы, а материальные ценности мы таки делим, - ответил Тесс не вполне философски. - Ответь мне на один вопрос, Старр - как, мать его, я могу починить что-то, не имея запчастей и не зная, где и как их можно достать? Ответь, а лучше добудь мне эти запчасти, и вот тогда я смогу сказать тебе нечто, отличное от единственно возможного на данный момент "нет".  
\- А как я, его мать, могу достать то, что невозможно сделать кустарным методом? Давай хоть проверим, может там можно что-то спасти, детали-то взаимозаменяемы. А дальше... дальше по обстоятельствам.  
\- Ну ты хотя бы знаешь, через какие глючные Врата, мать их, некустарно достают! - в одностороннем порядке закрывая вопрос импорта деталей, заявил Тесс и поднялся, чтобы достать третью чашку и догреть воды для чая. - Проверим, только позже. Сейчас... - поворот головы скрыл выражение секундного удивления, только окончание фразы прозвучало с паузой. - ...Грин придет - немного не до того станет.


	11. Chapter 11

В эти минуты озябший, но вполне бодрый Грин действительно привязывал ослика к столбу сарая, обтирал четвероногого трудягу заблаговременно захваченной охапкой сена, углядел за этим занятием чужую лошадь, разводы грязи у крыльца, как будто там стадо кабанов валялось, передатчик, сиротливо пристроенный в сухом месте под навесом, и ломанулся в дом.

В доме царила идиллия. За накрытым столом, с горячим чаем в руках сидели и дружелюбно беседовали Тесс и Старр, оба со свежими синяками на физиономиях, и со сбитыми костяшками на кулаках. Старр, к тому же, сидел явно в Серазановой рубашке.  
\- Ну вот что бы мне прийти немножечко пораньше? - вслух подосадовал Рыжий, улыбаясь собеседникам. - Блейки, какими судьбами? Мастер Серазан, принести медовухи? Или так втроем согреемся?  
\- Вы и ее купили? - хмыкнул Серазан, критически оглядывая ученика и притом не скрывая удовольствия. - Восхищаюсь вашей предусмотрительностью... Удачно сходили, надеюсь? Садитесь греться и говорите, что разгружать в первую голову.  
Грин опустился на стул и на минуту прикрыл глаза:  
\- Так медовая же! Как распробовал, так и купил. Мешки с мукой в ларь, в сарае, хлеб, сухари туда же, масло обязательно в холод, там же рядом медовуха, сахарные головы в ларь, для овощей надо сухой песок, но это я сам... капусту обязательно скинуть на сухое, соленья можно не трогать, а вот сало надо к маслу, на холод... Вроде ничего не забыл. Кажется.

Старр крякнул и поерзал на стуле.  
\- Поможешь? - спросил Рон, с надеждой глядя на гостя.  
\- Слушш, гспдин старшинтендант! - явно паясничая, отрапортовал Блейки.  
\- Ага, - спокойно отреагировал Грин. - А медовуха рядом с сухарями. Там, кстати, и пряники. Ну что, пошли?  
\- Сало, масло, на холод, - кивнул Тесс, принимая директивы. - А вот сухое действительно ищите лучше сами...  
Посмотрел на Грина еще раз, пришел к выводу, что в отсутствие дождя мог бы справиться с задачей и сам, но тут же вынужден был обратить внимание на Блейка.  
\- Старр, сидел бы лучше, пока портки не высохли.  
Естественно, такого издевательства Старр не вытерпел вовсе, и тут же, как был, во влажных штанах и одной рубашке выскочил за дверь.  
Примерно час они возились, устраивая продукты, а заодно и ослика с блейковой кобылой, как положено. Последние, что характерно, поместились в оставшемся от дорровой козы сарайчике, причем вдвоем, после чего Тесс задумался, а не держал ли старик когда-нибудь давно и лошадь.

Обещанная медовуха оказалась пятилитровой бутылью с жидкостью янтарного цвета. Она гордо возвышалась на столе среди пряников и кружек.  
\- Я бумаги еще купил и чернил, - устало проговорил Грин, опускаясь на кровать - на его стуле уже сидел Блейки. - Мастер Серазан, что у вас было, пока меня не было?  
\- Гм... - Тесс с сомнением покосился на Блейка, тронул кончиками пальцев собственный синяк на подбородке и пожал плечами. - Да ничего, собственно... особо интересного. Ваш поход наверняка был увлекательнее.  
Нам еще что-нибудь понадобится из того, что лучше закупить сейчас?  
\- Нет, - Грин покачал головой, во весь рост вытягиваясь на кровати, - вроде бы все. Через десять дней поминальные ночи, - и внимательно посмотрел на Блейки. - Тебе надо либо на днях выбираться поближе к городу и тракту, либо оставаться здесь до солнцеворота. В лесу неспокойно.  
Блейки невесело ухмыльнулся:  
\- А это, парень, зависит от твоего мастера, и больше ни от кого.

\- Я тебе деталей тут в лесу все равно не рожу, - моментально вернулся к оставленному было спору Тесс, - а вот ты их мне где-нибудь там у себя в городах найти можешь. Как раз к солнцевороту и управишься.  
\- Давай хоть сначала посмотрим, чего не хватает, вдруг внутри передатчика что живое осталось! - взмолился Блейки, вдруг заподозрив, что его выставят прямо сейчас, непросохшего, трезвого и с фингалами.  
\- А давай сначала поужинаем, а? Все равно развинчивать его уже только с лампой.

* * *

Спустя какой-то час они сидели в мастерской: Грин, который изо всех сил старался не заснуть, разморенный ужином и теплом, Блейки, возбужденный, раскрасневшийся, с кружкой медовухи, и Тесс над многострадальным радиопередатчиком, трезвый и скептично - мрачный, то есть в самом своем обычном состоянии.  
Серазан, свинтив крышку корпуса, заглянул внутрь, хмыкнул, фыркнул...  
Спросил:  
\- Так чем, Старр, вы его запитывали?  
\- Переменным током, от генератора.  
\- А поточнее? Характеристики генератора?  
\- 120 вольт, - уверенно ответил Блейки.  
Тесс вздохнул.  
Было что-то общее у Старра и Грина. По крайней мере, вот такой вот уверенный ответ явно означал, что больше отвечающему сообщить нечего.  
Правда, в случае Грина это хотя бы умиляло...  
\- Ясно.

Блейки вдруг вспомнился врачебный обход в госпитале. Лекари в нежно-салатовых одеждах примерно с таким же разбросом эмоций осматривали больных, и тот, который был неуставно трезв, обычно говорил:  
\- Ну, господа, ручаюсь вам, что жить все-таки он будет.  
\- Жить будет, - удовлетворенно-мрачно изрек в этот момент Тесс, отверткой отмахиваясь от падающих в глаза волос. - Но я заколебусь паять.

Грин моргал, мотал головой и все пытался понять, где же там что. Вот эти черные трубочки, это что такое? И почему их так много? И где все провода, если на схеме их столько, а тут почти не видно? А вот тут пружинка, потрогать бы?  
\- А почему он так? - робко спросил Грин Блейки, который в тот момент от облегчения хорошенечко хлебнул медовухи.  
\- Я думаю, напряжение, - солидно ответил Блейки. - Ему нужен ток постоянный, а там переменный. Вот этот переменный пробил что-то и все пошло туда, где нужен постоянный. Очень сильно пошло, в общем.  
Тесс посмотрел на них обоих, на Блейка - особенно нехорошо, но комментировать "экспертное мнение" и самого эксперта не стал, только плечом повел недовольно:  
Но потом все же не выдержал.  
\- Во-первых, сначала пошло, а потом уже пробил. Во-вторых, не так все плохо, как могло бы быть - Вульфрик развязывал грамотно. Но где что погорело, список будет... Грин, лампу со стола передайте, пожалуйста.

Грин передал лампу. Внутренность прибора была ярко освещена, на стенки коробки падали резкие тени. Кроме черных цилиндров, там была еще пара красных блямбочек и разноцветные как будто бы бусины. Сначала казалось, что их много и все она хаотичны, потом начал прослеживаться некоторый порядок.  
\- Разноцветные мелкие, это что? - шепотом спросил Грин, чтобы не отвлекать.  
\- Резисторы, - ответил Блейки. - Фирменные, мабрийские еще.  
\- Транзисторы, - поправил Тесс. - Еще сопротивление с Мабри волочь не хватало.  
\- А вон те черные?  
\- Конденсаторы. Местные.  
Грин, как никогда, чувствовал себя в другом, нездешнем мире. Энергии в приборе еще не было, но Тесс, судя по всему, четко знал, куда, как и сколько ее пойдет, чтобы эхо человеческой речи пролетело большое расстояние и попало в другой такой же аппарат. Для Грина такое знание казалось удивительным, хотя он понимал, что дело тут скорее в практике.  
Блейки, судя по всему, разбирался в ситуации немногим лучше, потому что следил за Тессом внимательно, нахмурив брови, и даже медовуху отставил в сторону, чтобы не мешала.

А Тесс дотянулся до листа бумаги, и четким полупечатным чертежным почерком набросал несколько слов и цифр.  
\- Вот, - сказал он, отдавая лист Блейки, - и все будет работать. Кстати, у вас там приличных флюсов нет?  
\- Поищем, - ответил Блейки и бережно убрал листок в карман.

* * *

Наутро, практически с рассветом, Грин поднялся, разбудил Блейки, и оба они, стараясь не потревожить Тесса, по-быстрому перекусили и ушли в осеннее хмурое утро: Блейки обратно в неведомые края, а Грин - отвести Рози ослика и тележку. Вернулся Грин налегке, уже почти под вечер, когда распогодилось, веселый и раскрасневшийся от быстрой ходьбы.

Серазан же, проснувшись от старательно-тихих шуршаний и сонным взглядом одного недоразлепленного глаза оценив сборы, ни обществом, ни завтраком не вдохновился, прогрелся уютно с котом в обнимку почти лишний час, пока все не ушли, и только потом наконец встал, чтобы заняться делом.  
К возвращению Грина он успел записать все замечания по полумертвому передатчику, пока еще их помнил, к аппарату приложить и все это закрыть-запаковать в углу до лучших - ну или худших, там видно будет - времен. Времена зависели от Блейка и деталей, которые он предположительно должен был доставить к середине зимы или пораньше, а заодно и от того, сочтут ли где-то "там, у них" запросы заложившего в список весьма неплохой резерв Тесса наглыми чрезмерно или в самый раз.  
Но до зимы надо было еще дожить, а пока Серазан встретил ученика обедом,  
оценивающим взглядом и вопросом:  
\- Так что вы говорили о том, что в лесу неспокойно?

\- Начало зимы, - буркнул Грин, с удовольствием налегая на еду, - всегда тревожное.  
Ел парень аккуратно и торопливо:  
\- Думаю, Блейки не стоило бы шататься вечерами по дорогам далеко от людей, а то мало ли, что случится. А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Как бы нам ваш Блейки неприятностей на хвосте не принес, - вздохнул Тесс. - Потому и спрашиваю. А если и время к тому ж - надо бы вам, Грин, научиться обращаться с бластером. Хотя бы.  
\- С бластером? Это который стреляет? Хорошо бы, - рассудительно ответил Грин, мысленно прикидывая, как это умение может ему пригодиться. Пока выходило, что никак. - А каких неприятностей вы ждете от Блейки, Мастер?  
\- Я ему деталей заказал, какие в этом мире если и есть, то вряд ли. Брать их придется у моих соотечественников, а что это за народ, вы уже знаете. Нам еще повезло, что проведать Дорра первым Старр пришел, считай что местный...  
Серазан покачал головой, крутя в пальцах ложку.  
\- И на случай всякого, учитывая, что время пока есть, вам и надо знать, как защитить себя от тех опасностей, которые не с этой планеты родом.  
\- Тогда пойдемте - просто ответил Грин. - Я готов, Мастер.

И они пошли. Сначала в мастерскую, узнавать, где у бластера приклад, где батарея, а где лежит особый преобразователь, который один только эту батарею и заряжает.  
Потом во двор, где Тесс вывесил вместо мишени сырую ветошь, выставил длину импульса на минимум, выстрелил и показал ученику прожженную в мишени дыру. Да и сама тряпка подсохла... изрядно.  
\- Поэтому воды не жалеем, а тренируемся в погоду чем мокрее, тем лучше. В собранном виде воды бластер не боится, это не ружье, так что не рассчитывайте на осечки у противника и в дождь. Пожаров - бойтесь. Теперь, собственно, стрельба.  
Огнестрельным оружием вы владеете?

\- Ружья у меня нет, только нож, - Грин внимательно рассматривал тряпку, внутренне шалея от того, как это - ррраз! - и полетел огонь. Разум его понимал, что бластер - прибор опасный, а душа орала: "Хочу уметь так же", и ужасалась тому, к чему такая вот власть над огнем может привести.  
Мастер Серазан в глазах Рона приобрел ореол какого-то удивительно бескорыстного и одновременно мудрого человека. Обладая такими знаниями и умениями, просто жить в лесу, это ... это расточительно и круто! Он мог бы... Рон любовался уверенными движениями человека, привыкшего общаться с оружием. В этом была своя магия, даже более притягательная, чем в радиопередатчике.

\- Что сейчас нет, я вижу. Но я имел в виду - вы умеете с ним обращаться? - терпеливо перевел свой вопрос Серазан.  
\- Нет, не умею, - очень смущенно и неохотно признался Грин, испугавшись, что сейчас игрушку унесут и больше не дадут, пока он не научится стрелять из длинных ружей. - Правда, мне до сих пор было незачем.  
\- Это не страшно, - успокоил ученика Тесс, передавая бластер из рук в руки и помогая разместить в ладони. - Значит, сейчас научитесь с нуля, а если впоследствии дойдет дело до ружей, то будете привыкать к наличию у них отдачи. А пока берите. Запоминайте теперь уже под пальцами - предохранитель, большим, вот так - теперь оружие не выстрелит нечаянно, регулировка длины и мощности импульса, три позиции - палец тот же, движок ниже, вот этот, спуск - указательным... Нажимайте, не бойтесь...  
Постепенно - чувствуете "ступеньки"? - одиночный выстрел, прижмете сильнее - очередь, до упора - непрерывный разряд, но батарею он сажает "на ура".  
\- Да, - протяжно выдохнул Грин, ощущая под пальцами те самые кнопки, от которых огонь, - Понял.  
\- В таком случае попытайтесь прицелиться, - улыбнулся Тесс, отпуская руку Грина, и пошел вешать мишень. - Задача состоит в размещении дула таким образом, чтобы выпущенный импульс проследовал до точки, которую требуется поразить. Попробуйте. Только предохранитель не забудьте снять.

Грин подождал, пока Тесс повесит тряпку на место и отойдет в сторону, потом двумя руками, весь дрожа, поднял бластер на уровень глаз, потом чуть сместил его вправо, как будто прицеливался из рогатки, и нажал на спуск.  
Повертел головой, сконфузился, отжал предохранитель, опять повторил те же действия, но уже увереннее.  
В тряпке появилась новая дыра с оплавленными краями.  
Грин осторожно опустил бластер. Это было как-то слишком безнаказанно - вот так, на расстоянии, портить хорошие вещи.

\- Попали, - удовлетворенно произнес Тесс и оценивающе прищурился на ученика. - Понравилось?  
\- Кажется, понравилось, - озадаченно, но довольно отозвался Грин. - Правда, неизвестно, зачем это нужно. Для охоты слишком расточительно, для человека слишком жестоко. А для чего вы используете это у себя на планете, Мастер?  
\- Для человека, Грин, - мастер смотрел на ученика в упор. - Уже много веков подряд. Для войны. И не только это.

Грин помрачнел, нахмурился, и быстренько перевел про себя на Тессовы реалии сказку о двух братьях. Он пытался понять.  
\- До сих пор все деретесь за тот колодец?  
\- Да. Только нас уже не две семьи на него на один, а два раза по большому городу. И воды с тех пор больше не стало, а других источников в пределах досягаемости нет, поэтому остается только убивать конкурентов и сжигать их корабли, чтобы они не могли увозить воду к себе. И строить свои.  
Тесс помолчал.  
\- Юноша должен уметь убивать, летать и чинить оружие, чтобы заслужить право называться мужчиной. Женщина тоже, по крайней мере чинить и летать. Тогда хотя бы прилично кормят...

\- Тогда стоит уйти в другое место? - робко предложил Грин и похолодел, представив себе толпу вот таких, как Тесс, невысоких, гибких и проворных, стреляющих во все стороны. И все умеют чинить и летать, чтобы их кормили. Серазана Тесса, судя по худощавой фигуре, явно недокармливали. Может быть, потому, что он плохо летал?  
Грин аккуратно отложил бластер в сторону, на ближайший чурбачок. В таком антураже оружие смотрелось, как драгоценный камень в дешевой латунной оправе.  
\- Хотелось бы мне знать, как вы защищаетесь от огня, - сказал он хрипло.

Тесс мысленно хмыкнул: кажется, эффект получился правильный.  
\- Некуда уходить, Грин. Везде люди живут, везде все занято. Таких, как мы, не слишком-то хотят принимать в других мирах - там и своих голодных хватает, - усмехнулся кривовато. Подумал, оглянулся на лес, указал рукой. - Это здесь - роскошь. Настоящие живые деревья, настоящие птицы-звери между ними летают и бегают... Вот только от огня тут защищаться сложновато. От него особая броня нужна, а нет брони - уворачивайся, беги, прячься... Но лучше всего подстрелить противника первым.

Грин опять не понял, как это - настоящие звери и птицы, но решил, что это не главное.  
А вот вывод о том, что надо убивать противника первым, был понятен. В сочетании с огнем даже слишком понятен.  
\- Когда в селение приходит моровая язва, - медленно сказал он, качая головой, - люди поднимают на самой высокой крыше красную тряпку, вешают красные тряпки на воротах и кладут поперек дорог бревна, чтобы зараза не прошла к соседям. Если кто-то из зараженного селения нарушает этот закон, его убивают. Вы поэтому взяли бластер на встречу к Блейки, мастер Серазан?

\- Гм... - задумчиво произнес Тесс, с новым уважением глядя на ученика. - Дельная мысль. Нас действительно нельзя выпускать в этот мир без карантина - сперва надо учиться жить в нем, и не по нашим законам, а так, как будет правильно именно здесь. Но я в тот момент думал не совсем об этом. Лучше сразу показать человеку, что ты вооружен, чтобы он подумал, прежде чем угрожать тебе или применять силу.

От этой странной мысли Грин сначала отмахнулся, потом нахмурился, потом на физиономию его начала выползать улыбка, и, наконец, он захохотал, хлопая себя по коленям и держась за живот.  
\- Уууй... Мастер Серазан! Так это вы что же... вы так его пугали? Ой, Мастер Серазан! Ну вы же человек, в конце концов... Ой... в живого человека бластером тыкать... Да на вас один раз посмотреть, мастер Серазан - и все! Каюк! Кранты! А вы... Как петух... Гроооозныыыы....ыыы....  
Конец речи потонул в неразборчивых всхлипываниях.

\- Это на вас, Грин, раз посмотреть - и все, - охренел Тесс. - Вы разницу между "пугать" и "предупреждать" не видите, очевидно?

\- Извините, - Грин вытер слезы, - у вас в руках страшное, вы к нему привыкли, и с соотечественником сразу начинали с выяснения, кто сильнее.  
Это, наверное, правильно для вас, но представьте себе, что Блейки тоже начал бы выяснять, кто сильнее. Неужели вы бы нажали на кнопку, Мастер?  
Я думаю, что нет. Значит, и бластер был вам не нужен. Да никому он не нужен просто для угрозы! Вы и так его сделали, Блейки, он же к вам по делу пришел, да еще и пил перед этим. А вот если бы он был угрозой, то не пил бы со мной в кабаке, а, никому не сказав, такой же огненной штукой спалил бы нашу избу ночью, и...  
И Грин подскочил.  
\- И если в нашем мире есть еще ваши люди, Мастер, то это действительно не смешно. Извините, правда.

\- А они есть, и это именно те, кто умеет убивать, - мрачно ответил Серазан. - Скажу вам больше: свой мир я покинул "чистым", не оставив ни врагов, ни долгов, ни невыполненных обещаний. Однако когда я настроил передатчик и связался с людьми, которые вели дела с Вульфриком, их... гм, старший сразу же заговорил со мной, как с нерадивым подчиненным. Или же как будто я им должен - просто за то, что нахожусь здесь. А я дорого заплатил за право жить так, как хочу. Поэтому - да, Грин. Я нажал бы кнопку.  
Тесс помолчал.  
\- Хотя, возможно, целился бы в руку или ногу.

По мере осознания Тессовой речи на физиономии Грина последовательно сменялись выражения "Да ладно!", "Ничего себе!", "Как это можно?" потом он стал краснеть от ушей к щекам, потом порозовели лоб и шея.  
Мальчишке было откровенно стыдно.  
\- Вы думаете, у прежнего Мастера остались долги? - спросил он, наконец. Тесс вздохнул.  
\- Не знаю. Еще летом я удивился бы подобной мысли, но сейчас...  
Передатчик был средством связи с исследовательской базой Мабри, но Старр приходил за заказом, который Дорр не успел даже начать, а могли быть и другие. И еще было и есть его место в этом Лесу, роль Черного Мастера - я думал, что наследую именно их, и с ними место в этом Мире, но боюсь, как бы не оказалось, что придется принять вдобавок долги перед теми, о ком я даже и не подозревал.

\- Я думаю, - сказал Грин, по-прежнему ярко-алый от смущения, - если прежний Мастер попросил отдать его долги, надо так сделать. Поэтому я хотел бы вас попросить рассказать мне побольше о том, как он мог появиться в нашем мире, что такое эта база, и в чем была работа Черного Мастера.  
\- Может быть, - продолжал Грин, глубоко вздыхая, - в этой работе было нечто, о чем мы с вами не знаем, а он хотел, чтобы знали, но не успел рассказать. В любом случае, Мастер Тесс, я хотел бы вам сказать, что не боюсь. Ну, то есть, боюсь, но не слишком.

\- О, конечно, вы не боитесь! - возвел глаза к небу Серазан. - В конце концов, самое страшное, что нам грозит - перепутать, кому там надо было помогать, а кому нет, и испоганить дело его жизни...  
Тут он остановился и помотал головой.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, о чем сейчас говорю, - пробормотал еле слышно, зажмурился на секунду и продолжил уже обычным тоном. - Давайте сделаем так - я расскажу вам то, что Дорр говорил мне, а потом поясню то, что нам обоим рассказывал Старр. Там есть немало вещей, которые между собой не сходятся, так что придется еще отделить, кто где был введен в заблуждение. Попробуем?

Грин кивнул.

\- В таком случае, - Серазан рассеянно огляделся, пытаясь понять, что же не так, и только когда включился фонарь у крыльца, сообразил, что за разговором не заметил, насколько стемнело.  
\- Мда. Поздновато мы с вами начали, с этим лирическим отступлением теперь только ночную стрельбу отрабатывать, - с этими словами Тесс забрал бластер, привычно до бессознательности переводя его в безопасный режим. - Пойдемте в дом, а за ужином обсудим и Мастера Дорра.

* * *

За ужином, однако, Серазан говорить не спешил, рассеянно-раздумчиво соображая, что говорить и как, чтобы в первую очередь донести до ученика самому Тессу пока что не слишком понятные колониально-политические тонкости...  
Наконец, когда почти все уже было съедено и облизано, и пришел черед уютного сидения за чаями, мастер заговорил.  
\- Если говорить о том, как Вульфрик Дорр появился здесь, с чисто технической точки зрения, то для путешествий на планеты, слишком далекие, чтобы долететь к ним на корабле, существуют Врата между мирами - входите в них на одной планете, а выходите уже на другой. Магии в этом нет, только техника. Очень сложная, громоздкая и дорогая, поэтому Врата есть не на каждой планете и... гм, назовем их Мастерами Врат - берут за переход очень дорого, но зато они могут отправить вас почти на любую известную им планету. Правда, если вы выберете Мир, где своих Врат нет, то вернуться уже не удастся - Врата открываются, пропускают идущих и закрываются без следа. Разве что можно заранее заплатить, чтобы в оговоренный день и час мастера открыли Врата в ту же точку, куда вас отправили, - тут Тесс перевел дыхание, внимательно взглянул на ученика и продолжил:  
\- Если в какой-то Мир идет много желающих, и из них многие просят забрать их обратно, то там строят нечто вроде приемной площадки - ставится "маяк", чтобы надежнее была связь, и еще оттуда можно попросить, чтобы вас забрали, даже если не было предварительной договоренности. Правда, вам могут и отказать, но это уже детали.  
Главное, что должно интересовать нас с вами в данном вопросе, это то, что такой маяк поставили здесь, на этой планете, выходцы с моей и Старра родины. И вот тут, собственно, начинаются странности... Целым списком.

Грин, который с самого начала ужина уже сидел как на иголках, ожидая обещанных пояснений, теперь слушал Тесса, как слушают страшную сказку. Ему представлялось чистое поле, а посередине - дверь, и из этой двери выходят люди, а потом дверь растворяется в воздухе. Или как-то так. И очень хотелось знать, что там, за дверью, и что будет дальше.

\- Не заскучали еще? - уточнил Тесс, заметив ерзанье. - Тогда перечисляю: первая странность касается моего появления здесь. Когда человек хочет не просто попутешествовать Вратами, а переселиться в другой Мир насовсем, он должен заплатить не только Мастерам Врат, но и хозяевам той, другой планеты, за право жить у них. Если же все приличные Миры не по карману, - тут Серазан мрачно хмыкнул, - можно уйти туда, где никто не живет. Обычно это планеты со слишком суровым климатом, или чересчур бедные, или же найденные только что и пока еще никому не принадлежащие - я попросил именно такой вариант, наугад, лишь бы были вода и воздух. А попал сюда.  
Тесс остро взглянул на ученика, подчеркивая важность своих слов:  
\- Климат - прекрасный, люди - есть, все просто замечательно. Я полагал, что мне невероятно повезло. Вот только если здесь есть свой Маяк, и исследователи, и солдаты с Мабри, то Мастерам Врат должны были запретить отправлять в этот Мир кого попало. И даже нужных людей тоже должны отправлять только и исключительно на Маяк, на базу. А там о моем появлении до недавних пор даже не подозревали - так же, как не подозревал о существовании базы я. Это - первая странность.

\- Никогда не знаешь, чем на самом деле придется платить, - улыбнулся Грин, вспомнив мертвую перепелку, теперь надежно спрятанную в поленнице. - Но все знают, что у человека невозможно потребовать то, чего у него нет. Может быть, у вас было что-то ценное именно для нашего Мира, если вы выбирали просто воду и воздух, а попали к нам?  
Грин еще немного подумал и спросил:  
\- А это Ворота, они где открываются?

\- Ценное - для Мира? - удивленно посмотрел на ученика Серазан. - Но наших Мастеров Врат не интересовало, кому и чем я могу пригодиться - только количество денег, которое я мог им отдать.  
А потом Тесс вдруг почти мечтательно улыбнулся:  
\- Но хотя какая красивая мысль... Попасть туда, где можешь пригодиться - это действительно важно. У себя-то мне после списания оставалось только доживать век. А Врата открываются либо на портал Маяка или других Врат, либо, если на планете их нет, почти что куда попало - устанавливают связь, смотрят, чтобы выход был не в море, не в скалу и не в воздух, если надо, чуть корректируют настройку и можно идти, - закончил он буднично и уточнил:  
\- И с этим, кстати, связана вторая странность, она касается уже Дорра... точнее, того, что говорил он сам и что говорили о нем. Когда я встретился с ним - а произошло это буквально на следующий день после прихода в этот Мир - то, конечно же, первым делом спросил, где мы находимся, и откуда здесь взялся он сам. Вульфрик сказал мне, что его задрало жить среди воинственных сволочей, ненавидящих друг друга, соседей и все вокруг, и он решил уйти и поселиться там, где сможет остаться наедине с собой. Это было очень похоже на то, что двигало мной самим, поэтому я решил, что он тоже когда-то попросил открыть ему Врата "куда судьба пошлет". Но ты сам слышал, что Старр говорил о нем и об исследовательской базе - Вульфрик был одним из тех, кто работал здесь, он держал связь со всеми, всех знал... То, что он при этом ни разу и словом не обмолвился о своей работе, понятно - такие вещи, как аванпост на чужой планете, всегда держат втайне от посторонних. Но вот почему тогда он счел нужным дождаться тебя, достучаться? И как вообще сумел - всем загадкам загадка.

\- Он просто пришел? - предположил Грин. - На посох? Невысокий, худой, черный, вот как вы, и взгляд у него был усталый. Это нормально, когда внезапно ушедшие просят доделать их дела...  
И тут парень опять прикусил язык, потому что вспомнил Меченого и его дела, но это действительно было в порядке вещей.  
\- Во всяком случае, в этом нет ничего удивительного, Мастер Серазан. Может быть, вас он позвал раньше - когда вы здесь появились из своего мира. В конце концов, кто-то должен быть Черным Мастером!

\- Ничего удивительного, - покачал головой Серазан, пытаясь понять, что же так зацепило вдруг тревогой... даже не в словах, в интонациях и взгляде ученика.  
Но мгновением позже взгляд стал самый обычный, серо-зеленый средне-честный, и Тесс счел за лучшее продолжить:  
\- Чтобы вы знали: у меня на родине о магии даже не слышали. И во многих других мирах тоже - ее просто нет, не работает, не бывает магов... А здесь это настолько "нормально", что даже чужакам хватает нескольких лет, чтобы научиться кому слушаться просьб из мира мертвых, а кому и вовсе их оттуда передавать. Но - действительно, это - нормально. Вот только если о связи настолько нельзя было говорить, что при жизни Дорр меня к передатчику даже не подпускал, то почему стало можно потом? А если не такая это и тайна, то зачем было прежде молчать?  
Серазан осекся, вновь качнул головой, позволяя волосам скрыть лицо - о смерти старика вспоминать было больно, и еще больнее становилось от мысли, что он, может быть, и мог бы что-то сделать, но не сделал, просто не знал в нужный момент - как...  
\- Ладно. Этот вопрос мы не закрываем, о них всех придется думать еще много и всерьез, а пока пойдем дальше, тут еще много непонятного. На этот раз - в рассказе Старра.

От Грина не ускользнул жест Мастера. Но шок от того, что есть миры без магии, перекрыл все остальные чувства. Грин попытался просто представить себе, как это получается, не смог, тряхнул головой и еще стал слушать еще внимательнее, стараясь запомнить каждое слово, которое вылетало из уст Серазана.

\- Самое дикое в нем то, что Блейк говорил о "глючащих Вратах". Когда к Вратам ставится приемная станция-маяк, надежность системы возрастает многократно. Станция - это не только маячок, это своего рода дверь, прочно зафиксированная в пространстве. Со стороны Врат ее можно в любое время открыть, с другой стороны - только "постучаться", но она есть, стоит и не схлопнется внезапно и не перепрыгнет в пространстве на много миль оттого, что где-то неподалеку началась гроза, скакнуло напряжение на ближайшей ЭС или выдала ряд вспышек чья-то звезда в паре световых лет от Врат. Если Маяк работает, связь стабильна, а путешествия через "дверь" безопасны. Если ломается... то ломается совсем, так, что это видно сразу. А так, чтобы то работать, то нет, переносить не всех и не всегда...  
Тесс покачал головой.  
\- Так и хочется сказать, что такого не бывает, но если это правда - ужас Старра я понимаю. Чего я не могу понять, так это как такое вообще возможно... - тут Серазан, подумав, хмыкнул. - То есть здесь-то, конечно, возможно все... но с чего бы - и зачем?

Что мог сказать Грин? Он с трудом удерживал в голове картинку отворяющейся в никуда двери. Вот дверь закрылась, и растворилась в яркой вспышке, а на ее месте остался колокольчик. Позвони в него - снова появится дверь. Появится - но откроется ли? А если подпереть дверь палкой и не дать ей открыться - много ли пользы тогда будет от колокольчика?  
\- Иногда бывает так, - запинаясь, медленно возразил Грин, - что запираются изнутри и открывают двери не всем, а только тем, кого ждут.

Тесс обалдел, и даже не слегка. Посмотрел на Грина некоторое время, сдерживая желание поморгать, и наконец медленно спросил:  
\- Вы хотите сказать, с Мабри отослали сюда нежелательных людей, а теперь не хотят пускать их обратно? И с этой целью уже полсотни лет как устраивают... вот это вот? Расстрелять дешевле.

Грин помотал головой.  
\- Неправильно, их не пропускает не ваш мир, а наш, - ощущения у него были, как у произнес он осторожно, тоном человека, который идет по тонкому льду - каждый шаг опасен.  
Серазан еще немного посмотрел - и подумал.  
Грин говорил дело - явно. Во всяком случае, шкурой это ощущалось. Логики при этом в его словах было...  
Нет, была.  
Вот только очень уж местная и... тоже на магии.  
\- Я могу понять, когда не пускает в некоторые свои зоны Лес, - наконец произнес Тесс медленно. - Это бывает. Но Лес живой, в нем кроме зверей и птиц хватает и разумных обитателей, и они вполне могут не хотеть видеть чужих на своих землях. А Врата - машина. У них нет своих желаний, своей воли, это просто техника, а она работает так, как ее настроят люди. Маяк обслуживают мабрийские специалисты под руководством мабрийских же военных. С самой Мабри им шлют оборудование, вещи и лекарства - очень нужные. Думаю, не меньше чем у половины базы остались дома семьи и друзья. Многие наверняка были бы рады или вернуться обратно, или привезти родных сюда. Как могут эти люди не хотеть, чтобы путь домой был открыт и безопасен?

\- Люди могут многого хотеть, - возразил Грин уже решительнее, потому что нащупал в рассуждениях Мастера некую зацепку. - Но люди - это еще не весь мир, а мир не может выполнять все человеческие желания.

\- Общие слова! - неожиданно резко припечатал Серазан, прожигая ученика едва ли не гневным взглядом.  
Удивился собственной реакции и с минуту помолчал. Потом понял причину и объяснил Грину:  
\- Подобные фразы хороши, когда кто-то хочет невозможного - совсем. В остальных случаях человеку свойственно рано или поздно добиваться исполнения своих желаний - если только эти желания не противоречат желаниям кого-то, чьи воля и возможности превосходят возможности людей. Конкретной группы людей, в нашем случае - персонала исследовательской базы на вашей планете. Вот только кому настолько могущественному они могли настолько помешать?! И чем?

\- Я не говорю, что они помешали кому-то, Мастер, - возразил Грин. - Я только хотел осознать причину, хотя бы для себя.

\- Если причина именно такая, - ответил Тесс с задумчивостью, слегка выходящей за грани приличия, - то выходит, что кому-то помешали.  
Грин беспомощно пожал плечами. Никаких соображений на тему того, кем мог бы оказаться этот кто-то, у него не было. Среди понаслышке знакомых ему тварей это мог быть кто угодно.  
Тесс вздохнул, потер ладонью висок.  
\- Молчите? Вот и у меня на ум ничего дельного не приходит. Ладно бы просто сломать, но чтоб как Старр рассказывал... А сам Старр, кстати, тоже личность подозрительная.  
\- Это чем же? - напрягся Рон. - Веселый парень, и внутри не больше, чем снаружи...  
\- Может быть, и не больше, - хмыкнул Тесс. - Только вот вы, к примеру, поняли, чем этот веселый парень занимается в своей организации? Я - нет.

\- Я тоже не совсем - взъерошив шевелюру, признался Грин. - Вроде бы ему приборы нужны, вот он за ними и ездит. Но я в торговле плохо разбираюсь. А что не так?  
\- А то, что столько болтать и не сказать о себе почти ничего полезного - это уметь надо. И честному человеку такое умение не слишком нужно, разве что кругом много нечестных. Что заставляет задуматься об этой их группе Тесла - что ж там за народ и что они на самом деле делают. Вульфрик с ними дела вел, дезертир Старр у них прижился... притом не похоже, чтобы за умение с "техническими штучками" работать - чинить их он точно не умеет.  
\- А почему вы не спросили об этом самого Блейки? - возразил Грин. - Я не спрашивал, потому что никакой хитрости не чувствовал, а вы?  
Тесс кривовато ухмыльнулся.  
\- Так и я не почувствовал. Запоминал, что слышу, а уж потом, когда обдумать время нашлось... Там и понял, что не все ладно в его рассказах.  
Вы с ним дольше проговорили - может, вспомните чего полезного?

\- Он много рассказывал про Дорра, - вспомнил Грин. - В основном, всякие шутки. Про то, как Дорр присылал новости с голубиной почтой. Так его голуби влетали в комнату, делали круг почета, и сначала гадили на адресата, а потом уже отдавали ему письмо. И что самое интересное - ни разу не ошибались ни с доставкой, ни с тем, кого пометить - и Грин тихо засмеялся, представив себе картинку.

Тесс тоже представил и тоже фыркнул.  
Потом посерьезнел.  
\- Очаровательно... Такой Вульфрик и был. Но вот сам подход к рассказам - именно об этом я и говорил. Забавно, приятно, но малоинформативно. Старр не сказал, это Дорр новости присылал, когда он еще на базе служил или когда уже здесь, с местными работал?  
\- Нет, я не спрашивал, - ошарашенно отреагировал Грин. - Я просто слушал.  
\- А вот мне интересно очень, кому именно Дорр в такой форме отношение свое выражал. Потому что похожие вещи он и сам мне рассказывал, и каждый раз было, что человек вульфриковых шуточек вполне заслуживал.

\- Ну никто не мешает познакомиться и выяснить все самим, - подытожил Грин. - Если, конечно, есть интерес.  
Тесс вздохнул.  
\- Интерес есть. Но и там, и там это будут люди не лишенные власти, а с такими лучше знакомиться, уже зная хотя бы примерно, на что они похожи. Впрочем... - Серазан рассеянно огляделся. - ...это дело будущее. У Старра прочие истории все были подобны этой?  
\- Да нет, все такие, - пожал плечами Грин.  
Серазану осталось лишь снова вздохнуть - разочарованно.  
\- Значит, более-менее ценное все... Ну и хорошо. Новое - все запомнили? Старого что вспомните - говорите. А на сегодня, пожалуй, сеанс работы головами окончен.


	12. Chapter 12

Со следующего дня зарядили дожди, уже по-настоящему осенние и промозглые. Длились они почти неделю, и всю эту неделю - ежедневно - Тесс вручал Грину бластер и выводил на учебные стрельбища. Грин сначала терпеливо мок в холодном тумане, чихал, фыркал, прожег немало тряпок, потом тихо возмущался себе под нос, а под конец даже один раз сообщил вслух, что бегать и стрелять, как делают все мабрийцы, он уже умеет.  
\- Бегать и стрелять? - прищурился Тесс. - Юноша, я не ставлю перед собой цели сделать из вас мабрийца, тем более что там не бегают, а летают. Кроме того, мне куда важнее, чтобы никто не сумел подстрелить вас. Давайте-ка вы попробуете заодно уворачиваться. Убивать я вас все равно учить не хочу.

В конце недели тренировка состояла уже в том, что Тесс одновременно кидал в Рона шишку, а в другую сторону - тряпку, и надо было одновременно увернуться от шишки и попасть в тряпку. При этом Тесс и Грин постоянно двигались по лесу, Тесс - азартный, как дух разрушения, а Грин увлеченный, пыхтящий и палящий в белый свет, как в копеечку.  
За "свет" Серазан ученика особенно сердито ругал. Полигон полигоном, там можно мазать и лупить во что попало, а тут - деревья! По деревьям, живым и даже еще не совсем спящим, попадать не рекомендовалось категорически. По мертвым - засохшим - если таковые вдруг попадутся, тем более. По траве и листьям, даже сырым, чтобы не сказать плавающим в лужах - тоже. Падать во все это мордой, впрочем, было разрешено. Вокруг дома не осталось таких луж, в которых бы Грин не искупался.  
Передышка наступила только когда распогодилось. В первое же солнечное утро Тесс, как всегда, ушел на охоту, а Рон остался постигать электротехнические премудрости по учебнику.

Вернулся Тесс, тоже как всегда, из леса к закату, притащив полдюжины птичек. Под внимательным взглядом гревшегося в последних лучах кота отстегнул добычу, вместе с ремнем повесил на перила крыльца, сам ушел в дом, а когда вернулся, кота уже не было, только клок недолинявшей шерсти на столбике перил. Птички, впрочем, оставались на месте, и ими надо было заняться...  
Наутро Тесс с Грином обнаружили на крыльце шесть мышек ровным рядком. И кота, взъерошенного и одновременно замерзше-нахохленного.  
Переглянулись, Тесс хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Кота, впрочем, привычно погладил, а потом за утренними заботами, естественно, напрочь забыл о подношении. Вот только погода вновь позволяла шататься по лесу, и под вечер Серазан снова вернулся с фырчами.  
К утру кот снова порадовал хозяев мышами в количестве добытых Тессом птиц.  
Кажется, это означало соревнование...

Тесс, разумеется, принял вызов - и пропал в ежедневных охотничьих вылазках окончательно, всерьез вознамерившись выяснить, сколько нужно принести фырчей, чтобы кот не осилил задачу или хотя бы сбился со счета. Состязание это было очень полезно с точки зрения предстоящей зимовки, но возможностей приглядывать за учеником мастеру поубавило так основательно, что можно было даже сказать, что лишило их почти совсем.

Грин в "охотничьи дни" оставался дома, терпеливо обрабатывал добычу Серазана, заботливо готовил все, что можно было приготовить на зиму. Корнеплоды он прикопал в сухой песок, засолил чан явно некондиционной капусты, проверил крышу амбара и опять с головой ушел в книгу. Парень закопался в различия между постоянным и переменным токами, уяснил себе предназначение вот "тех бусинок", которые оказались резисторами, поперебирал платы, оставленные Дорром, и, наверное, только уважение к мастеру Тессу и опасение где-нибудь напортачить в одиночку не дало ему схватиться за паяльник и попробовать поиграть с новыми знаниями.

Вещи мира Тесса очень сильно отличались от того, к чему привык Грин, а привык он к тому, что каждая вещь, исходящая из человеческих рук, индивидуальна и несет четкий, хорошо читаемый отпечаток личности создателя. Вышивки, рисунки, резьба, витражи. Мир вокруг был пронизан скрытыми посланиями.  
Вещи Тесса такими свойствами не обладали. Даже тот же бластер, который натер Грину ладонь до мозоли, снаружи казался всего лишь угловатым куском металлопластика. Зато под гладкими крышками и обтекаемыми кожухами скрывался целый мир, вполне доступный для понимания и оттого интересный. Была бы воля Грина, он делал бы оболочку мабрийских вещей прозрачной, чтобы красота была видна сразу.  
Впрочем, о металлопластиках Грин тоже прочитал, и тем более ужаснул его тот факт, что этот материал практически вечен. Грин привык к тому, что все умирает, даже камни рассыпаются в песок. Пластик в этом отношении казался юноше кощунством. Он понимал пользу, но все внутри протестовало против того, что вещь, предназначенная для убийства, может пережить столетия, и работать безотказно. Когда Грин задумывался о том, каким может быть мир Тесса, то ему представлялись вот такие вот пластиковые скалы, бесконечно высокие, обтекаемые, правильной формы, обвитые проводами, а между ними летают люди, время от времени ругаясь и швыряясь друг в друга огнем.

Эта неизвестно где существующая, но очень реальная иномировая жуть, а еще и прибывающая луна, которая заставляла нервно дергаться и посматривать в сторону поленницы с дохлой перепелкой, окончательно лишили Грина душевного равновесия. Ему снились кошмары, снилось, что от Тесса отваливаются куски плоти - а под ними - металлический скелет, снилось, что с трех лун слетаются металлические же крылатые чудовища, поливая все вокруг огнем, и единственное, что можно сделать - это уворачиваться. Грин весь извелся, по вечерам ходил за поленницу и прикладывался к бутыли с медовухой, в которую напихал успокоительных трав и всю эту композицию спрятал от Тесса. Грину не хотелось, чтобы рациональный до мозга костей Мастер высмеивал его дурацкие страхи-фантазии. К тому же, он был уверен в том, что кошмары - это всего лишь преддверие Поминальных ночей, и был уверен, что справится сам. Кстати, вместо успокоительных неплохо работали те же непонятные формулы, которые Грин в другое время старался пропускать, уразумев лишь общий смысл, а тут вчитывался в непонятные закорючки до полной отключки сознания. Учеба выручала, тренировки спасали, мабрийские законы физики давали почву под ногами.

Так прошла еще одна неделя. Днем светило солнце, деревья радовали глаз желтыми, багряными и палевыми оттенками на фоне прозрачно-синего неба, но воздух уже совсем остыл, ветром прихватывало лужи до ледяной корочки, а по ночам все три луны наливались бледным светом, подкрадывались друг к другу все ближе и ближе, чтобы вспыхнуть и замерцать единым светилом в поминальную ночь.  
Встреча трех лун: Сестры, Матери и Старухи - обозначала переход от осени в зиму. В те ночи, когда Сестра и Мать прятались за Старуху, а в небе вместо трех сиял только один, испещренный загадочными пятнами бледно-белый диск, женщины старались не зачинать детей, мужчины вешали на двери обереги и не выходили на двор. Ночи Луны-старухи назывались поминальными, днем люди приносили на могилы родственников крутую кашу и посыпали могилы золой из очага, свято веря в то, что нечисть печной золы опасается и прикоснуться к ней не может.

Рон и ждал этих ночей, и боялся их до бесконечности. Днем, пока Тесс был на охоте, он обошел избушку с посохом, очертив ее по земле замкнутым кругом. Потом насыпал в земляную бороздку печной золы, стараясь сделать линию сплошной. Почистил плащ. Постирал и высушил одежду. И все время прятал, так старательно, как мог, свою тревогу от Тесса, и когда однажды на закате, ветреном и красном, увидел пеструю маленькую птицу, которая ходила по двору, теряя перья, вертела головой, выклевывая что-то с земли, и время от времени смотрела на юношу то одной, то другой прогнившей и вытекшей глазницей, совсем не удивился, а даже обрадовался тому, что ожидание закончено.

Торопясь и не попадая сразу в рукава, Грин переоделся в чистое, накинул плащ, немного посомневавшись, взял посох Дорра, попросил Тесса зажечь и поставить на окно свечу или фонарь, чтобы огонь горел всю ночь. Тесс поднял брови, как будто хотел спросить, чем Грину не нравится электрический фонарь над дверью, но просьбу обещал выполнить.  
Грин шагнул за порог. Птица порхнула к лесу. Кот, лежавший на крыльце, лениво потянулся и ушел в дом.  
Первый шаг дался Грину тяжело, через силу, труднее всего было заставить себя перешагнуть через самим же очерченный защитный круг. Разум словно кричал: "останься!", инстинкты тянули не отходить от жилья, но тело слушаться не желало, и Грин тупо повиновался ему, буквально заставив себя обернуться и приветливо помахать рукой Мастеру Тессу на прощание.  
Дальше двигаться стало легче. В наступавших сумерках не небе все ярче разгоралась луна, и птица-поводырь бежала между деревьями, постепенно истаивая сама и превращаясь в клубок светящегося белого тумана.

Зачерненные ночью стволы деревьев тянулись в небо, словно струны. Толстые снизу, они начинали скрипы с басовых нот, размноживались к вершине, истончались, воя на осеннем ветру, качались и дрожали, как висельники. От их движений на Грина, на его волосы, на плащ падали и таяли серебристые капли влаги, впитывались в ткань и кожу. Кусты, потревоженные человеком, хлестали изо всех сил, под ногами шуршали листья, ломались тонкие веточки, звонкие, неожиданные, и беззвучный полет призрачной птицы через лес сопровождала ритмическая, неровная мелодия шороха, тяжелого дыхания, осенней песни деревьев и далекого, на пределе слышимости, волчьего воя.

Полосы лунного света указывали дорогу - Грин шел по ним и ступал только на них, словно хотел взойти, как по ступенькам, по лучам прямо к бледному диску, ловил капли влаги пересохшими губами, и чувствовал за собой нечеловеческое присутствие, которое настигало и ширилось, - то ли погоня, то ли сопровождение. Обернуться и посмотреть назад он боялся, и все шел быстрее, наконец, почти бежал по лунным лучам, шипя сквозь зубы на хлесткие удары леса.

Было холодно. Было мокро. Изо рта шел пар, но руки зябли. От насквозь промокшего плаща сырость наползала на одежду. Разгоряченное от бега тело еще держалось, но сам Грин понимал, что это ненадолго: если он не остановится, то свалится и замерзнет, а если уменьшит темп, то те, чье присутствие позади обдавало страхом, настигнут его быстрее, чем лягушка глотает сонную муху. Надо было двигаться быстрее, еще быстрее, и вот уже Грин бежал, сбрасывая тяжелый плащ, на ходу отстегивая сумку, оставляя себе только нож, посох козьего дерева, и тот самый фонарик, который дал Тесс для ярмарки. По наитию, задыхаясь и отфыркиваясь, словно молодой лось, выпрыгнул он на открытое место - и замер, увидев три камня, поставленные домиком: два сбоку, один сверху, костер перед ними и старую-старую женщину, сидящую у огня.

Ночь замерла в ожидании. Луна скрылась за тучами. Хилый костер подсвечивал снизу лицо старухи, и, может быть от освещения, может быть, из-за морщин, она казалась усталой и очень дряхлой.  
Старуха молчала и ждала. Костер слегка дымил. Где-то наверху гудел ветер.  
\- Здравствуйте, матушка, - отдуваясь, сказал Грин, и оперся о посох, чтобы не упасть. Ноги дрожали. - Меня прислали узнать, не надо ли вам помочь чем-нибудь.  
Старуха молчала.  
Грин тихонько перевел дыхание.  
Ветер заинтересовался, что будет дальше, добрался до камней и закружил между ними осенние листья.

\- Еще меня прислали узнать, хорошо ли вам тут, матушка, - опять сказал Грин, слегка запинаясь и вспоминая традиционные формулы вежливости, - не надо ли вам принести чего-нибудь от людей.  
Старуха поворошила угли в костре. Костер оскорбленно затрещал и попытался отплюнуться от нее, осыпав искрами.  
Ветер летал между камней, тоненько посвистывая.  
Грин подождал немного.

\- Еще меня просили узнать, довольны ли вы, матушка, - снова начал Грин, - не надо ли вам куда-то передать чего-нибудь.  
Ветер взвыл.  
\- Уймись! - сказала старуха, и ветер успокоился.  
\- Иди сюда! - приказала она Грину, рассматривая его светлыми, почти белыми глазами с блестящими озерами темных зрачков. Грин подошел, упорно, но безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд. В ее глаза можно было провалиться, как под непрочный осенний лед, седые волосы напоминали снежные сугробы, но морщинки вокруг глаз казались добрыми, как от смеха.  
Грин неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Может, первым долгом погреешься? - испытующе спросила старуха, и обвела поляну рукой. Грин увидел, что справа и слева от костра и камней накрыты столы, и за столами сидит множество празднично одетых людей.  
\- Спасибо, матушка, - рассмотрев картинку, ответил Грин, - но я живой, мне к мертвым не хочется.  
\- А вот мне все равно, какой ты, - сказала старуха, - у меня для всех одно угощение.  
\- Понимаю, матушка, - тихо ответил Грин, наблюдая, как костер обгладывает толстую ветку.  
\- Раз понимаешь, знаешь, что я два раза не предлагаю, иди, пока можно! - старуха словно бы рассердилась и даже встала. Стоя она была не намного выше сидящей, но движение казалось уже грозным.  
\- Прости, матушка, - тихо сказал Грин и сглотнул, почувствовав, как перехватило в горле. - Но добром я сегодня за твой стол не сяду.  
Она нахмурилась. Грин покрепче вцепился в посох. Его трясло от волнения, холода и от усталости. Ей было очень трудно перечить.  
Костер дожевал обугленный сук и опять отчаянно задымил.

\- Хотите, я принесу вам еще дров, матушка?  
\- Нет, - сказала старуха и опять уселась у огня. Грин покачал головой и чихнул. Старуха посмотрела на него, улыбнулась вдруг и достала из-под одежды медную чашку, поплевала в нее и протерла какой-то тряпкой.  
\- Выпьешь со мной? - спросила.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Грин, стараясь выглядеть по возможности беззаботно, и подошел к костру. Угли в нем уже прогорали, понемногу подергивались золой, но жара от них было столько, что парень мгновенно согрелся и почувствовал себя словно у кузнечного горна.  
\- Почему так, матушка? - спросил он удивленно, отодвигаясь от жара.  
\- Рыженький ты, и в голове беспорядок, - невпопад сказала старуха и подала Грину холодной воды, от которой заломило зубы и заболело в груди.  
\- Что, холодна? - спросила насмешливо, наклонилась, достала голыми руками из самого пекла уголек, бросила в чашку. Вода закипела.  
\- Можно? - прохрипел Грин и жадно посмотрел на горячее.  
\- Что взамен? - строго спросила старуха, вдруг отодвигаясь вместе с питьем.  
\- Вот! - ответил Грин и отстегнул от пояса фонарик. Зажег, и словно играя, показал, как свет можно делать и красным, и синим, и слабым, и сильным, и мерцающим.

Старуха расхохоталась. Она смеялась и смеялась, и волосы ее растрепались, зимней вьюгой разметались вокруг лица. Зубы у нее были острые, белые, а голос звонкий и заразительный. Не сходя с места, она протянула руку к Грину, и рука ее сильно удлинилась, вцепилась в фонарик, погладила парня по щеке, мимоходом, острым когтем процарапала щеку Грина, подцепила на тот же коготь капельку крови из царапины, бросила в чашу, куда прежде бросала уголек, повертела, протянула уже всерьез, не шутя:  
\- Пей. И давай, за стол иди, ничего с тобой не будет. Третий раз отпускаю.

Грин закрыл глаза и выпил залпом горячее. Вокруг все закружилось, в ушах зашумело, веселье разлилось по жилам, требуя застолья, разговоров и песен. Он шагнул было в сторону камней, но старуха опять остановила.  
\- Посох отдай.  
Грин помотал головой.  
Старуха опять поморщилась.  
\- Это мастера моего посох, - объяснил Грин, ухватив покрепче козье дерево. - Мастер этим посохом дорожит. Да он просто убьет меня, если я вернусь без него!  
\- А с чем бы ты хотел вернуться? - неожиданно ласково спросила старуха.  
\- Для какого колдовства тебе нужен этот посох, мальчик?  
Грин вспомнил слова Тесса о том, что юноша считается взрослым, если умеет летать и убивать. Повзрослеть и заслужить уважение Серазана он хотел чрезвычайно. К тому же, если он вернется, похожий на людей из мира Тесса... А если рискнуть? И Тесс будет принимать его, как равного? Мысль показалась дерзкой и заманчивой. Он припомнил основные отличия людей из мира Серазана от людей своего мира - и решился.

\- Хочу уметь летать и убивать, как люди из мира моего Мастера, - ответил он, и вдруг представил себе зверя с посоха Дорра: гладкую степную кошку с хвостом-кисточкой, а для полета мысленно приделал ей на спину широкие крылья. Зверь получился грозный, но смешной, и Рон хихикнул, повторяя желание:  
\- Да, уметь летать, уметь убивать, ну, почти что охотиться, и чтобы еще вроде как быть при этом человеком!  
\- Рыженький, - ответила старуха и так же, как прежде фонарик, с неожиданной силой выхватила посох из его рук, - Будет все, как загадал.  
Только помоги мне костер загасить перед уходом.  
\- Хорошо, матушка, - согласился Грин, отпил еще горячего, и они вдвоем закружились вокруг костра, и ветер кружился вместе с ними. Он никак не хотел умирать, этот костер, и тогда ветер пригнал тучу, из которой лил холодный дождь. Костер шипел, искрил, как кошка, которую гладят против шерсти, он сопротивлялся и прятался в угли, и плакал черной сажей, издевался под пеплом, выскальзывая то с одной, то с другой стороны, но вода и магия сжимали его и убивали так же неуклонно, как зверя убивает ловчая петля. И чем слабее становился костер, тем жарче становилось Рону, словно сила огня уходила и пряталась в нем самом, а старуха все кружилась вокруг, не прибрав волосы, и была это уже не старуха, а сама метель и вьюга, а может быть, плотные зимние облака, и не было в них ничего живого, кроме отчаянно рыжего парня с горячей кровью.

Грин чувствовал, что летит, и вихрь держал его, знобил, срывал одежду.  
Что-то непонятное месило и дергало из стороны в сторону, и срочно нужна была опора, хоть какая-нибудь, и Грин закричал, и еще раз, и еще, срывая горло, чувствуя себя тряпкой, которую выжимают и снова погружают в холодную стылую воду, глиной, которую мнут беспощадно. Потом зашумело в ушах, внутри сначала заболело, потом раскалилось, жар распространился по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, и вдруг - вот они! - каменные ворота возникли перед глазами словно из ниоткуда, и ворота эти показались Грину куда выше, чем он помнил, но за ними не было ничего, только пустота, словно вход в иной мир, а жизнь и веселье оставались рядом, и Грин хорошо понял, куда теперь.  
Уже не задумываясь, прошел он не в арку, а мимо нее, и сел среди тех, кто всегда был по эту сторону и больше его не пугал. Там был даже не стол, а широкое полотно, брошенное на землю, белое, как лунное сияние, а на полотне собрано все, чем богата осень - и фрукты, и овощи, и мясо, особенно много мяса, зрелые твердые сыры, кувшины с напитками, которым не было названия, и печево с такими начинками, что сразу и не скажешь, из чего оно приготовлено. Сидели за тем столом и лесные народы, и речные, и озерные, и те, которым Грин не мог дать названия, и полу-люди, и полу-звери, еще кто-то, про кого вроде и не скажешь, что может существовать и разговаривать, но вот - все собрались в ту ночь за столом, гомонили, кормили и поили друг друга, и ошарашенным парнем тут же занялись, теребили, шептали в уши о своем, гладили, и вскоре стали ощущаться такими близкими и родными, словно всю жизнь прожил Грин на этом лесном пиру. Грин понял тут, о чем говорила старуха - не было ни прошлого, ни настоящего за этим столом, - речи были о надеждах, о том, что будет, о том, что все повторяется и повторяется, и кружится в водоворотах времени, и неизменно двигаясь куда-то, все равно остается там, где предназначено природой быть и жить.  
И как будто ребенок, впервые допущенный на праздник взрослых, Грин наслаждался всем, что было вокруг до тех пор, пока усталость, сытость и хмель не взяли свое.  
\- Хорошо, - успел он еще подумать, прежде чем сыто и гибко свернулся в клубок и заснул рядом с кем-то очень теплым, - Очень хорошо, и совсем не страшно.


	13. Chapter 13

Для Тесса дни до Единой Луны прошли под знаком незадаваемого вопроса. Помнил он и рассказы Дорра о народных поверьях, и предупреждение, что соответствующие дни-ночи стоит принимать всерьез и без серьезной причины обычаев не нарушать - не помнил самих обычаев. Правда, рядом был Грин, который уж точно прекрасно все знал, но спрашивать его было даже не неудобно - неуместно. Вернее, днем Тессу было просто-напросто не до того, в вечернее же время ученик прямо-таки фонил ощущением, которое Серазан для себя перевел как "не лезь, без тебя разберутся".  
И Тесс не лез, молча отмечал и запоминал приготовления Грина, так же молча принял его спокойное - и вместе с тем тревожное, где-то глубже, но тоже за тем же вывешенным "не лезь" - ожидание, молча проводил в ночь, когда пришло время, и выставил на окно лампу поярче. Прикинул, сколько времени может отсутствовать человек, ушедший на ночь глядя в Лес для обрядов, и пошел спать - в ближайшие часов пять ждать парня точно не следовало.

Проспал Тесс ровно столько, сколько заранее счел возможным, встал с заходом Луны и просидел с лампой и книгой еще часа три, но ученика не дождался и к рассвету, когда вынужден был уже признать, что светильник пора выключать - ночью это время суток назвать было никак нельзя.

Серазан убрал лампу на обычное место, хмуро поглядел за окно и вздохнул: ритуалы, если что, бывают разные. Может, и рано еще ученику возвращаться.

* * *

А где-то далеко в лесу день Грина прошел в сонной звериной истоме.  
Новообретенное кошачье туловище требовало отдыха, силой наливались мышцы, твердели и обретали цвет широкие крылья, призванные нести тело по воздуху. Зверь просыпался, и спал, так сладко, как только мог, спал человеческий разум.  
Время от времени Грин приподнимал с широкой лапы бедовую рыжую голову, замутненно смотрел вокруг, не понимая, где он, и кто он, и опять погружался в полуявь, полусон, затягивающий и бредовый. Ему снились то белые скалы и пятнистая шкура бегущих прочь зверей, то бескрайняя степь и ветер, волнующий траву, как будто великан проводит ладонью по буро-зеленой шерсти, и тогда крылья существа, в которое вживался Грин, вздымались высоко и красиво в преддверии полета.

Было тепло лежать клубком и невозможно поднять ресницы - днем.  
Просто спать, и смотреть невозможные странствия крылатых кошек, чтобы при Единой - уже ночью, - проснуться в окружении того же лесного народа, окончательно потерять нить между реальностью и вымыслом, и петь песни, отбивая ритм лапами, и давать играть со своим хвостом, странно расписным, с аккуратной кисточкой на самом конце.  
Это сон, а во сне многое сбывается.  
Зверь не беспокоился, зверь наслаждался жизнью.  
Всю ночь, отпихиваясь и играя, как котенок, кувыркаясь и смеясь, и допрыгался до того, чтобы уйти зимовать в самую чащу.

\- А ты забавный, а сначала был не такой, - говорили ему, и сфинкс хохотал во все горло. Да-да! Теперь он милый и забавный, а еще сильный, мощный, веселый, умный, красивый... И горячий.

От Грина ждали, что он выберет свое место среди лесных народов. На этом пиру-встрече, пиру-расставании, свадьбе леса и сурового, зимнего времени, он мог бы быть тем, кто говорит за людей и от их имени. Мог бы, останься он человеком.  
Но сфинксу, по мнению лесных, не было возврата назад. Его, теплого, рыжего, волей случая сохранившего в себе последний кусочек ушедшего лета были бы рады приютить где угодно, где он только захочет. И Грин понемногу начал это понимать.

* * *

Вечером, снова выставляя ночник на подоконник, Тесс полюбовался на яркий, четкий до невозможности контур Единой, сошедшейся окончательно, и пришел к выводу, что действительно, в эту ночь неизвестные ему обряды еще как должны продолжаться. Такое просто грех упускать.

Хотя к утру-то можно бы уже и вернуться!  
С раздражением, изрядно приправленным тревогой, Серазан погасил лампу по окончании второй Ночи, выполз за водой к роднику и как задумался по пути, так попыток то ли вспомнить что-то важное, то ли понять, уже не оставлял.  
Для понимания не хватало в первую очередь знаний, поэтому пришлось вспоминать Вульфрика и его рассказы. Восемь ритуальных точек в году, четыре солнечных, четыре в луне - Единой, Безлунной, Юной и ночи Трех Полнолуний. Праздник венчаний весной на Юную, масштабная пьянка летом на Три, а что с осенью и зимой?  
Зимних обрядов Серазан не помнил совсем, даже дату забыл, но это было неважно, а вот сейчас, в Поминальные... Простые люди боялись и запирались, отгораживались то ли от аборигенов планеты, то ли от собственных страхов, Грин тоже вот границу рисовал.  
Магам место было в Лесу или ближе к его границе, не в селениях или полях - хотя действительно, что там под зиму-то уже проводить? - но оттуда нужно было вернуться...  
Именно!  
Серазан сообразил наконец, что его так тревожило - маг ли, просто ли человек, а тот, кто к концу третьей ночи не придет в дом - свой или чей, да хоть в трактир - живым не вернется вовсе. То есть вернется на следующую Поминальную, через год, и это от него надо будет посыпаться золой.  
Это было суеверие и, конечно же, бред, но любой бред перестает выглядеть таковым, когда сидишь посреди леса, проводив туда же, да по такому времени, когда и не поночуешь где попало, и прокорма особо богатого уже не найдешь, человека, за которого ты в ответе.

И Тесс тихо запаниковал, принялся припоминать время рассвета и еще до заката начал считать часы, ухитрился вспомнить даже, почему должен быть свет именно на подоконнике - указать дорогу не просто куда-то, а в дом. Поэтому-то не фонарь на крыльце, а фонарь или свеча на окне.  
Кстати, о фонаре - Серазан вдруг задумался, является ли лампа таковым. В принципе, разница между портативным и подключенным к домашней сети источником света была невелика, но если сходить с ума, так уж до конца - Тесс залез в запасники мастерской, вытащил запасной фонарь взамен унесенного Грином и торжественно водрузил на подоконник.  
Когда стемнело, а Грин вот немедленно по включении не взял да и не вернулся, потом не вернулся через час и через два, Серазан офонарел уже сам, окончательно и бесповоротно, обматерил все Ночи, Луны, обычаи и обряды этого мира, после чего вытащил свечку, обычную, никакую - зажег и поставил рядом с фонарем.  
"Если вам, друид-самоучка, и этого мало - виноваты будете сами!" - рявкнул, открыв двери, куда-то во тьму, и захлопнулся спать.   
И, что удивительнее всего, вырубился мгновенно и до утра.

 

* * *

Вторая ночь, ночь сошедшейся луны, пролетела, веселая и хмельная. К утру убегавшийся изрядно зверь опять залег в спячку в окружении своих новых знакомцев.  
Маленькие хвостатые существа приютились у него под крыльями, древесные духи укрыли его от снега, и снова сны о лете захватили и повели за собой. - Ты с нами? - с тревогой спрашивали лесные. - Ты теплый, ты славный...  
Оставайся тут, с нами!  
\- Ты умный, ты добрый, тебе не место среди двуногих, - говорили полу-люди - полу-кони. - Завтра мы уходим через степи к морю, давай с нами? Ты теперь сфинкс, что тебе здесь делать?

Зверь хотел море и уговаривал человека, зверь жмурился от ласки, зверя откровенно манили картинки большого мира, зверь был опьянен своей силой и магией, но человек на пределе сознания искал совсем другое тепло, не животное, другое.  
Но с неба падал снег, лесная душа была вся тут, и Грин был ее средоточием, и никто и нигде, кроме леса, его не ждал.

К вечеру праздник явно иссяк: те, кто оставались зимовать, попрощались с теми, кто откочевывал, встретили тех, кто пришел из краев более холодных, договорились о пропитании и территориях охоты. Теперь лесные народы прощались друг с другом, со смехом, с обещаниями встречи, с прибаутками, а сфинкс нарезал круги вокруг стылого кострища и хлестал себя по светло-рыжим бокам узорчатым хвостом. Крылья его то приподнимались, ловя ветер, то опускались. Ему тоже надо было уходить или оставаться.  
И он уже знал, что может делать, с таким солнечным теплом внутри. Либо залечь в спячку, либо за лунами, помощником и слугой Старухе, либо с кентаврами в далекие степи, чтобы вернуться когда-нибудь потом.

Вот только черная сажа не давала зверю покоя.  
Черный цвет.  
Черные тонкие стволы деревьев.  
Зверь искал тепла и не находил его, и оттого все резче становилось метание по кругу, все тревожнее смотрели в сумрак темно-зеленые глаза - с пока еще человеческой тоской наблюдая за степенными сборами кочевых племен.  
Черный цвет, почему же черный?

\- Идем? - позвали лесовики, растворяясь в чаще.  
\- До встречи, - улыбнулся сфинкс, садясь, как кот, и поднимая крылья вверх.

Ветер воет. Куда идти? А, может, взлететь и посмотреть сверху?  
\- Летим? - спросила старуха, глядя сквозь волну распущенных пушистых волос.  
Сфинкс засомневался. Хозяйка много раз не предлагала, это он помнил. Но откуда?  
Старуха пощелкала каким-то светом в руке, позвала. Этот свет был знакомый, но холодный, и сфинкс покачал головой. Он склонил голову к плечу, соображая про себя, что старуха принудить не может.  
\- Стоит желать того, что уже потеряно? - спросил он первый тающий снег.  
Поковырял лапой кострище.  
Луны расходились.  
Праздник закончился.

\- Давай, решайся, - сказал вожак племени кентавров, - тебе явно с нами. Я знаю, где живут твои сородичи, сфинкс.  
\- Это хорошо, - ответил Грин, разминая лапы. - Пожалуй, так будет правильно.  
Тихим цокотом копыт наполнилась последняя лунная ночь. К берегам далекой реки спешили кентавры, чтобы, миновав ее, уйти в Степи, к южному морю. То прыжками, то в парении следовал за ними сфинкс. Неуверенно, то и дело оборачиваясь.  
Пройдя так какое-то расстояние, он резко взлетел ввысь, почти задохнулся от холодного ветра над лесом, спустился в чащу, встрепенулся вдруг, крикнул резко:  
\- Я остаюсь!

И пошел прочь, обратно, пешком, мотая хвостом, тяжело ставя лапы и всеми чувствами вслушиваясь в воздух.  
Потому что где-то, очень далеко, зажегся человеческий огонек.  
Сфинксу стало любопытно, что это значит.  
Это любопытство было гораздо важнее всех сокровищ мира.  
Это был голод яркий, почти физический.  
Это было желание тепла.  
Где-то ползком, где-то прыжками, двигался лесной зверь, не ориентируясь ни на что, кроме образа маленького хрупкого огонька на светло-желтой сально пахнущей палочке.  
Огонек назывался свеча.  
Свечой освещали дом.  
В доме жил человек. Или люди.  
В доме жил кто-то, кто его ждал.  
Значит, зверь искал свой дом...?

За образом дома возникло так много всего остального, что сфинкс резко остановился, оглядывая себя со всем сторон.  
\- Ой! - сказал он вслух и по-человечески. Тут же засаднило горло, отвыкшее от ровных звуков.  
\- Ой, мать моя ведьма! - всплеснул крыльями, как руками, Рональд Грин и слегка покачнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие.

...сложнее всего было затаиться рядом с крыльцом, стараясь понять, спит мастер Тесс или просто сидит тихо, и даже самому напустить немного сна, чтобы лапой открыть дверь, проскользнуть в внутрь и пристроить свое тело на кровати.  
\- Как только люди могут спать на этих кроватях! На ветках и то удобнее, - с досадой подумал полу-кот, обтаптывая в одеяле местечко помягче.  
А за окнами уже всходило солнце.

* * *

Утро было необыкновенно спокойным - тихое, светло-серое, с прогоревшей свечкой на окне справа и мирным сонным сопением слева на соседней кровати...  
Сопением?  
Вернулся!  
Моментально проснувшись до конца, Тесс распахнул глаза и сел на кровати.  
\- Грин? - сфокусировал взгляд, разглядел и зажмурился снова. Посмотрел еще раз и заорал. - ГРИН ?!!!  
\- Я здесь, - пробурчал Грин и уткнул нос в лапу.  
\- Вы - здесь? - рявкнул Тесс. - Вы в каком виде явились?!  
Едва произнеся, оценил собственное заявление, неведомо как заменившее нормальное человеческое: "что с вами случилось?" - и взялся за голову. Почему-то ясно было, что бы ученик ему ни сказал сейчас, хвататься за нее придется все равно.

Грин вытянул лапы и сладко зевнул. Спать хотелось зверски.  
\- Мне - уйти? - спросил он почему-то с вызовом.

Тесс посмотрел на него очень внимательно.  
Вообще-то, смотреть было сложно - уж слишком нелепо выглядело это... существо. Хотелось отвести взгляд, как от инвалида, которому невозможно помочь и не удается так сразу привыкнуть.  
О том, к чему требуется привыкать, Серазан в этот момент не задумывался вообще - видимо, потому что разум самостоятельно решил сохранить собственные остатки... и принялся оценивать существо в контексте заданного им вопроса.  
\- Не знаю, как вы умудрились сюда войти, - заявил, наконец, Тесс, - но  
теперь - не вздумайте даже с кровати слезать! Вы бы еще верхом на коне в дом ввалились, чтобы окончательно тут все разгромить.  
\- Надо было с кентаврами откочевать, - сонно зевнул Грин, разлепляя глаза. - Ну, переколдовал немного. Зато, - еще один, совсем душераздирающий зевок прервал его речь, - я теперь летать могу. И убивать, наверное, тоже могу. Как все люди-хищники из вашего мира.

Тесс на мгновение завис.  
\- Как кто? - наконец переспросил он тихо и почти осторожно.  
\- Ну, эти, - взмах роскошно изукрашенного хвоста с кисточкой на конце, видимо, означал аналогичное движение рукой. - Ваши мужчины. Я думал, как это может выглядеть, а получилось вот так вот. А что? - Грин с тревогой всмотрелся в лицо Серазана, - вам не нравится?  
\- Грин, - поинтересовался Тесс еще тише, нежно и вкрадчиво. - А я, по-вашему, не мужчина?

Грин задумался.  
\- Наверное, да, - ответил он по некотором размышлении. - Но, возможно, вы нетипичный мужчина?  
\- "Наверное, да," - задумчиво пробормотал Тесс себе под нос. - Поздравляю, Серазан, вот он, итог твоей военной карьеры...  
И произнес уже в голос, смеряя крылато-мохнатое чудище неприязненным  
взглядом:  
\- Да, Грин, я нетипичный. Выше среднего был на родине, полдюйма до Войск Прорыва не хватило. А типичный - это Блейк Старр. Очень, очень зверообразный хищник, и как раз, кстати, летал и убивал... Вы хоть у кого-то из нас видели хвост, лапы и крылья?!

\- Ну так теперь вы даже выше меня, мастер Серазан, - безмятежно ответил Грин, потихоньку разминая когти, и примирительно при этом улыбаясь. - Так что справедливость так и так восстановлена. А как же вы летали, интересно знать?

"Да причем тут рост?!" - чуть было не заорал Тесс, но вовремя остановился.  
И удивился:  
\- На кораблях, разумеется, - ответил он. - Не на мускульной же силе в космосе путешествовать.  
\- Здорово! - мечтательно протянул Грин. - Жалко, что до летучих кораблей я не додумался. А может, это и к лучшему. Корабли я себе все-таки не очень представляю.  
\- Да, к лучшему, - пробормотал Серазан, потихоньку, неспешно, но бесповоротно все же осознавая, что же сделалось с учеником. - Если бы вы сюда пригребли на веслах, с прикрепленной к заднице галерой...

Грин попытался изобразить на невыспавшейся физиономии негодование.  
Получилось откровенно плохо.  
\- Ну, мне, честно говоря, самому немного необычно, - признался он, - но таким ведь быть интереснее, правда? Правда, мастер Тесс?

\- Да, - согласился Серазан. - Интереснее, безусловно. Особенно окружающим. Вы как вообще теперь жить планируете? Сможете вы себя обслуживать? Готовить, мыть посуду, стирать? Мыться как - языком?  
Тут Тесс представил себе последнее занятие, вспомнил поговорку про кота, которому делать нечего, и после секундной паузы отчаянно, истерически расхохотался, падая назад на постель. Грин вернулся, но вернулся... вот... вот таким - и это было настолько чудовищно, что впору было сойти с ума.

Грин покраснел до кончиков ушей и с несчастным видом спрятал лицо в лапах. Ответить ему было нечего.  
Замешательство сфинкса длилось от силы минуту, а потом контраст между лесом, где сфинкс стал своим, желанным, и недовольным человеком, который явно не хотел больше его таким видеть, стал очевиден. На смену удивлению и усталости пришло бешенство. Грин даже удивился тому, как побелело в глазах, как только что мягкие лапы вдруг стали пружинисто-напряженными и готовыми в любую минуту выпустить когти.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - проговорил он, тяжело дыша, - что потревожил ваше существование, Серазан Тесс, человек из другого мира.  
Потом Грин аккуратно спрыгнул с кровати, мягко и быстро прошел обратно к двери, распахнул ее - оказалось, что магией, и сильно! - и хорошим прыжком оказался снаружи.

Встряхнулся и пошел прочь. Надо было еще найти место, где можно выспаться, потом уходить - сначала к реке, потом к морю. И больше не возвращаться.

* * *

...Что именно привело Тесса в чувство - холод ли из распахнутой двери подействовал отрезвляюще, или собственное подсознание не дало сходить с ума дольше, чем это позволял инстинкт самосохранения - он не смог бы ответить. Но, собственно, и вопросом этим не задавался, когда смех наконец утих и вернулась возможность соображать.  
Сел. Заставил себя оглядеться.  
Явление чудища в виде ученика можно было бы счесть рассветным кошмаром на исходе Поминальных ночей, но сбитое одеяло со следами звериных лап, открытые настежь двери и два рыже-бурых пера, оставшихся явно не от ощипанных фырчей, заставляли признать этот бред реальностью.  
Тесс поежился, на мгновение ощутив дикое желание сбежать прочь, как можно дальше от этого дома, этих перьев и лап, но вместо этого встал, закрыл обе двери, пока дом не выстыл окончательно, и пошел искать настойку кошачьей травы. Только налив и хлебнув от души вместо нее перечной дряни, понял, что делает что-то не то, и решил от какой-либо еще деятельности воздержаться.  
Следующие часа полтора он провел, сидя за столом и тупо разглядывая столешницу, пытаясь как-то уложить в голове произошедшее.  
Грин. Здоровый, сильный, деятельный парень с солнечной шевелюрой и такой же улыбкой.  
Сонное чудище при крыльях и лапах, сомнительной жизнеспособности, но явно своей ненормальности не понимающее.  
Блейк Старр говорил, что с людьми здесь случается страшное, но Тесс думал, что это - не с местными, с чужаками. А местные, оказывается...  
"Но таким ведь быть интереснее, правда?"  
Местные - это - творят с собой сами!  
Тесс застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. И-ди-от... Ну какой же мальчишка, оказывается, кретин... Что он теперь делать будет?  
Человеческий образ жизни такое существо вести просто не сможет, так что - в зверя ему превращаться?  
И... и куда оно теперь делось? Ушло, улетело? Зачем?  
Или...  
"Летать и убивать".  
Серазан представил, как это чудище терроризирует окрестности - конечно, лапами своими оно ничего больше не сумеет, а жрать что-то надо - и похолодел, до кучи представив еще, что нейтрализовывать бывшего ученика придется ему самому. Как это здесь бывает? Придут из соседних деревень... делегаты, скажут: "Так, мол, и так, ваше - разберитесь. Оно жить мешает," - и что тогда? Как?!  
Взвыть в голос от этой мысли Тесс себе не позволил, встал, прихватил плащ и вышел-рухнул с ним на крыльце. Завернулся, посидел, остывая. А что там вроде бы Грин сказал, уходя? Злое что-то такое...  
Ох. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее. Если обиделся, так хоть не станет пытаться подражать... собственным фантазиям.  
Вопрос, что тогда станет...  
Просчитать поведение Грина и в человеческом-то виде было нельзя, теперь же Тесс только молча и безнадежно закрыл глаза, замирая-нахохлившись на крыльце. Перестать быть, чтобы только не гадать, что теперь делать, хотелось как никогда.

* * *

Грин, между тем, недалеко ушел. Пыхтя и фыркая от обиды, как ошпаренный кот, он забился в чащу, по-настоящему уютно свернулся в клубок, оценив и толстый слой хвои под ельником, и собственную магию, и шкуру, и компактность тела, и жесткое, непродуваемое ветром крыло.  
Заснул обиженно, спал без сновидений, на закате встряхнулся, подумал.  
И еще разочек подумал.

Долго и задумчиво рассматривал свои лапы, пару раз когти втянул-вытянул.  
И пошел обратно, потому что просто так уходить не годилось ни человеку, ни зверю. А уж светлому магу уходить прочь, оставив после себя обиду и недоумение, не годилось совсем.

Сначала Грин посмотрел на окно. Свечи там уже не было, значит, Мастер его не ждал. Грин помялся, не зная, что тут делать дальше.  
И заметил на крыльце что-то типа небольшого тюка с одеждой, а потом то, что это вовсе не тючок, а Тесс, который сидит, завернулся в плащ, и то ли спит, то ли бредит. Грин подошел поближе. Глаза у Тесса были закрыты, губы синие, лицо бледное. Тени от фонаря залегли глубоко от носа, а подбородком Тесс упирался в собственные колени. Грин шумно вздохнул, сел рядом с Тессом и прикрыл его крылом.  
Так просто, для тепла.

"Не быть" - не думать, не чувствовать, не переживать и не беспокоиться, и в то же время вроде бы и не совсем спать - для Серазана оказалось неожиданно легко... и почти хорошо. Только раз за день выбравшись из этого светлого не-вполне-бытия, Тесс прошелся за двор, потом нашел в доме одеяло потеплее - то, что было все в лапах, как раз подошло - и вновь вернулся на крыльцо, словно на пост при границе между лесом и домом.  
Солнце тускло грело, не-светило сквозь закрытые веки, потом ушло, стало  
холоднее, потом - снова тепло...  
Потом тепло стало вдруг внятным, запахло чем-то зверино-живым, прошуршало, возвращая к реальности и заставляя открыть глаза.  
В реальности обнаружились крылья, холодновато-песочный в свете фонаря мех, рыжие кудри, переходящие в рыжую гриву, и над звериным телом - человеческое лицо. Тесс вздрогнул.  
\- Грин? Это вы?

\- Я прошу прощения, мастер Серазан, - ответил Грин осторожно, - но, мне кажется, вы замерзли. У нас там в шкафчике белоцвет, хворобой и мед, кажется, еще остался. И хмыкнул.  
\- Ну и медовуха осталась за поленницей, кажется. Чего я в нее только не напихал, от переживаний... Mаточник, перекоп, сердечник и шишки хмеля. Убойное пойло получилось.  
Тесс посмотрел на него озадаченно... Потом обиженно и заинтересованно.  
\- Медовуха? - переспросил медленно. - Что ж вы раньше про нее не сказали. Я б не извелся так вас тут ждать.  
\- Не догадался, - смущенно ответил Грин. - Очень много всего случилось. Я сейчас бутыль вам в руки вброшу, ловите, хорошо?  
И Грин обрадованно, широким прыжком рванул с крыльца за поленницу, лапами выкатил искомое, и полушвырнул-полуотправил в управляемый полет бутылку через весь двор.

Тесс не успел даже спросить, как, собственно, Грин в этом виде чего-то вбросит, как по голове шорхнуло здоровенное крыло - что то одеяло - потом перед носом махнула пушистая кисточка, и несколько секунд спустя прямо в морду ему прилетело бутылкой.  
Как он ухитрился поймать - сам не понял.  
Посмотрел на бутыль, на Грина, вновь на бутыль...  
Откупорил, отхлебнул как следует, отдышался. Повторил все, кроме откупоривания, и честно признался:  
\- Я с вас, Грин, чем дальше, тем сильнее фалломорфирую.

Грин, который к тому времени успел подойти обратно к крыльцу, склонил к плечу голову:  
\- Фалломорфировать - это магический процесс или физический? - спросил он заинтересованно.

Тесс задумался и сам не заметил, как отхлебнул мега-пойла еще раз.  
\- Психологический, - ответил наконец не менее заинтересованно и задумчиво-рассуждающе. - Бывает вызван сильными эмоциональными потрясениями, чаще всего - при встрече с чем-то, что рассудок в обычном своем состоянии адекватно воспринимать не способен.  
Еще глоток позволил развить мысль.  
\- По окончании же процесса человек способен воспринять и не такое. Ваш новый вид, например. Кстати, а пить из бутылки вы можете?

\- Нет, сам я еще не научился, - Грин зарделся и внимательно смотрел за Тессом. - Но меня можно... напоить. Вручную. Только давайте не во дворе, Мастер, тут грязно.  
\- Вручную, - пробурчал Тесс и еще чуть-чуть успокоился медовухой. - И кормить - с ложечки, потому что сами вы приборов не удержите, а морда лица у вас человеческая и для лакания не приспособлена. Давайте, - поднялся, удерживая одной рукой бутыль, а другой - падающие с плеч плащ с одеялом, и ногой открыл дверь в дом. - А кровать придется на топчан какой-нибудь заменить, наверное. На обычной вы не развернетесь, крылья...  
Остаток фразы остался недоозвученным за приглушенным матюгом, когда оказалось, что для открывания внутренней двери - на себя - рук слегка не хватает.

Грин, уже нетерпеливо стоящий за спиной Мастера, встал на задние лапы, передними придержал на его плечах падающие тряпки, и мурлыкнул на ухо:  
\- Теперь открывайте.

Тесс не дернулся в попытке сбежать только вследствие мощного опофигительного эффекта настойки, и даже ухитрился ничего не перепутать и выпустить из рук одеяло, а не бутылку. Потянул на себя дверь, понял, что шаг назад от нее сделать не дает зверь за спиной, и как-то исхитрился вжаться одновременно в зверя и в стену, открывая. Подумал, ухватил ткань. Осторожно оглянулся.  
\- Открыл!

\- Гениально! - восхитился Грин. Таким человечным он Серазана еще не видел. Мягко опустился на все четыре и вошел... вернее, хотел войти в дом. Но у порога лежал коврик, и Грин как начал вытирать об него лапы, так чисто по-кошачьи и увлекся этим занятием, перебрасывая хитро связанную из лоскутков тряпочку с лапы на лапу.

Тесс завороженно следил за синхронизированными движениями: внизу зверя - лап, вверху - крыльев. Они... соответствовали, но когда одно приподнимающееся, шоркающее по воздуху вверх и мягко приопускающееся крыло едва не выбило из рук бутылку, возмутился.  
\- Грин! Коту его оставьте - быстро в дом!  
\- Ой, - Грин смущенно поджал губы, и плотно прижал к бокам крылья. Так, закутанный в крылья, как в плащ, он прошествовал к столу, скептически осмотрел стул и разлегся на своей кровати, свесив хвост и одну лапу вниз.

\- Хорош... - прокомментировал Тесс, четко и аккуратно ставя бутылку на стол, и единым комком тряпья сбросил на стул одеяло с плащом. Посмотрел зверя, на лапы, на морду - на зверином вдруг человеческую, передернулся и пошел изучать хвост - узорчатый так необыкновенно знакомо... Как он оказался сидящим на полу и вдумчиво отслеживающим рисунок на этом хвосте, Серазан сам не понял, но кисточка в руках оказалась совсем не такой страшной, как те места, где одно существо переходило в другое.

\- В вашем мире есть сфинксы, Мастер? - с любопытством спросил Грин, наблюдая за черноволосой головой, изучающей его хвост - спасибо, что в районе кисточки, а не выше! - Вы как будто никогда не видели получеловека.  
\- Я видел, конечно, что вы с ним прямо-таки срослись, - ответил Тесс невпопад, обводя кончиком пальца разводы на шерсти, явно бывшие когда-то в девичестве знакомыми мабрийскими буквами. - Но чтобы вот так буквально...  
Спохватился, поднял голову на зверя.  
\- Нет, конечно - никогда. То есть в лабораториях, говорят, выводят время от времени... что-то, но это так, оно все равно выжить не может.  
Вздрогнул в очередной раз и спросил тихо, глядя в глаза:  
\- Вы-то - сможете приспособиться?  
\- А у меня есть выход? - ответил Грин вопросом на вопрос, и озабоченно добавил. - А еще у меня, оказывается, есть сородичи. Не здесь, конечно, но есть. По крайней мере, лет двести назад о них еще кое-кто слышал.  
\- Да, выход тут так просто не найти, - тоскливо согласился Тесс. - Что, такие же тройные гибриды? Пошалили, однако, тут на планете до ввода ограничений на генную инженерию...

Из всего сказанного Грин уловил только, что это не ругательство и не заклинание.  
\- Зато мне теперь магия доступнее, - утешил он Мастера. - А также лучше получается ею пользоваться. И вижу я лучше, - хвост в руках слегка Тесса дернулся, - только не то, что снаружи, а то, что внутри. Хотя я на самом деле не думал, что так получится. Мне рассказывали о крылатых псах и кошках, а сфинксами называются существа с человеческой головой и звериным телом. Не у всех есть крылья, так что мне повезло. Все они живут южнее, у моря, а некоторые за ним. Давным-давно в горах за рекой видели одного сфинкса, но крылатый он был или нет, никто уже не помнит.

Тесс задумался. Оказалось это неожиданно сложно - в тепле, полутьме и с шевелящимся хвостом в руках. - Предлагаете отправиться их поискать? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Думаю, дело стоит того, - ухмыльнулся Грин и обвил хвост вокруг запястья Тесса, - Кроме того, это хороший способ привыкнуть к себе, чтобы никто не думал, - хитрый взгляд на стол, - что меня надо кормить с ложечки!  
Тесс скривился.  
\- Вы это серьезно? Тащиться куда-то под зиму?  
\- Не хотелось бы идти прямо завтра, - утешил его Грин. - Если вы оставите меня на пару дней, Мастер, я бы остался. Мне надо понять, отчего случилось то, что случилось, и, - сфинкс жалобно и голодно взглянул в сторону кухни, - у нас не осталось ничего горячего?

Серазан почувствовал, что, кажется, чего-то пропустил.  
Внимательно посмотрел на хвост у себя в руках, убедился, что созерцание узоров на нем не способствует пониманию происходящего, и отпустил. Не менее внимательно посмотрел на существо.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, Грин - вы что, один туда собрались? Почему так срочно? Путешествовать надо в теплый сезон... И что значит: оставите? Это кота приблудного можно оставить или прогнать... если летом! А вы все-таки ученик... - тут Тесс оглядел сфинкса как следует и потряс головой, пытаясь уложить в ней какую-то смутно оформленную мысль. - Нет, я понимаю, что животная форма должна влиять на сознание, но не до такой же степени?

Грин вздохнул еще жалобнее и провел хвостом по руке Тесса.  
\- Вы что-нибудь сегодня ели, Мастер?  
Тесс задумался еще крепче.  
\- Вчера. А вы?  
\- Ну, раз вы меня прогонять не собираетесь, - с новообретенной кошачьей наглостью ответил Грин, - так хотя бы покормите!


	14. Chapter 14

Через несколько дней Грин на собственной шкуре понял, что такое магический зверь. Это существо, которому не выжить без животного запаса энергии и невероятных вывертов воображения, на которые способен человеческий мозг. Но даже научившись обходиться с помощью магии, Грин и не подозревал, как ему повезло, что рядом оказался Тесс, способный хоть сквозь зубы, матерясь, но все же помогать человеческому сознанию оставаться в человеческой же голове, а не дичать, как того настоятельно требовало тело.  
Тесс привыкал к сфинксу, пока тот не наловчился двигать предметы просто силой своих желаний, Тесс в первые дни действительно кормил Грина с ложечки, не давал подолгу проваливаться в кошачью дрему, чистил шкуру, расчесывал волосы и хвост.  
Кисточку.

Хвост вообще помогал Тессу привыкнуть к новому облику ученика.  
Настоящий, звериный, он не производил впечатление последствий чьих-то экспериментов - а рисунок, в дикой природе обладателям таких хвостов не свойственный, почему-то Тесса совсем не смущал. То ли потому что Серазан слишком привык видеть его на посохе, то ли потому что, исполненный вместо дерева в гладком коротком мехе, он заиграл так, что эффект можно было назвать почти гипнотическим - ну невозможно было пройти мимо и не разлохматить, потеребив, светлую кисточку, не провести кончиками пальцев по рунам и завиткам узора...  
Грин отдергивал хвост и смешно надувался, а Тесс только руками разводил с полуулыбкой-полуусмешкой: "Я не нарочно, ты знаешь..."   
За это мимолетно-виноватое выражение Грин прощал Тессу не только дергание за драгоценную часть тела, но даже более серьезные прегрешения, вроде подколок и постоянно настороженного взгляда и ворчливого брюзжания по поводу некоторых, способных одним нечаянным поворотом разнести полдома.  
Спотыкаясь:  
\- Грин! Вы хвост свой специально сюда положили?  
Глядя на кровать:  
\- Грин! Если вы будете так старательно валяться, вы же свалитесь!  
Наблюдая за тем, как Рон пытается читать:  
\- Грин, царапины от когтей на сенсорном экране не заполируешь!  
И на любые попытки действовать лапами:  
\- Я понимаю, Грин, что вы привыкли все делать сами, но теперь - отвыкайте! Не получается что-то - зовите! Вместе придумаем способ делать вам то же самое безопасно! - а безопасность была одной из главных забот придирающегося к сфинксу Тесса. Не опрокинь, не разлей, не разбей, не наступи, не обожгись, не обварись, не ушибись - и так далее, где-то в меру, где-то - явно сверх меры.

О собственной безопасности Тесс тоже не забывал: держался от сфинкса подальше и по возможности избегал крыльев - не то чтобы опасался, а закономерно считал элементом слишком непредсказуемым, слишком крупным для дома и слишком сильным, чтобы находиться с ним близко. Засветит нечаянно кончиками маховых перьев - каждое почти метровой длины, и все достаточно жесткие, чтобы удержать в воздухе кошку весом с самого Тесса, если не больше - и не заметишь, как окажешься в ссадинах и синяках. А засветить легко, потому что самих крыльев в размахе там метров пять, в доме и места нет столько, не развернешь - и видно, что просят они движения... Нафиг, нафиг! Таким только во дворе - или лучше в небе уж восхищаться.

Тем более что и повод для восхищения Грин дал в первый же солнечный день, попробовав полетать. Прыжком с крыльца ушел прямо в холодное осеннее небо, порхал, как мог, переворачивался, экспериментировал с хвостом, с лапами, чтобы развороты были достаточно резкими, нырки до самой земли - безопасными, парение на высоте - долгим и неутомительным.  
Воздух постепенно покорялся, нарабатывалось ощущение и умение ловить восходящие и нисходящие потоки. Упражняясь так, Грин залетел достаточно далеко, увидел внизу легкую добычу - и взял ее с высоты, даже не задумавшись. Стремительным пикирующим прыжком переломил позвоночник, и только дернув когтями горло жертвы - для верности - осознал, что с ним творится что-то не то.  
Про это мясо он Тессу не сказал, вернулся домой под вечер и лег спать, по-кошачьи поджав под себя лапы, ночью несколько раз просыпался, но заставлял себя не вскакивать и не вылезать во двор.

Тессу ночь с таким Грином тоже далась нелегко - сонная зверюга шевелилась, шуршала крыльями о слишком близкую стену, вздыхала жалобно...  
И так несколько дней подряд, а Серазан сначала подолгу не мог заснуть, потом наутро просыпался с больной головой, вздыхал, глядя на кое-как свернувшегося ученика. Он понимал, что сфинксу просто-напросто неудобно, а теперь, когда тот "распробовал" крылья - особенно, но выход не сразу нашел, тем более что достаточно места было лишь на полу, а там Серазан на Грина один раз таки наступил и больше этот опыт повторять не желал. В итоге действительно пришлось одну из кроватей убрать, причем, что было особо обидно, легкую тессову - вынести ее в мастерскую было намного проще, чем двигать куда-то прочно вросшую в пол и давно ставшую частью дома старую доррову. Зато теперь было где организовать из быстро нашаренных частью в хозяйстве досок, частью в лесу тонких веток некие не то нары, не то просто подстилку, застелить парой одеял потолще... Получилось сносно, хотя Серазан все равно вздыхал каждый раз, когда ложился на оставшуюся ему "неродную" кровать. Зато сфинкс теперь дрых чуточку более вольно.

А Тесс, глядя вечерами, утрами и особо хмурыми днями на разоспавшегося кошака, вспоминал, как дрых свежеприползший Грин в первый день их знакомства, и мысленно ухмылялся - в способности спать красиво и вызывать улыбку бездельем рыжий сфинкс человеку нисколько не уступал, даром что голова у него оставалась обыкновенная, Ронова.  
Впрочем, голове-то Серазан и озадачивался больше всего - как же она так прирастает к телу, что вроде и не задрана, и не опущена, и притом, когда сфинкс сидит, имеет он вполне обычный, а не плоский в шею затылок. Грива разглядывать все это мешала, а вообще Тессу очень хотелось надеть на сфинкса ошейник или, что ли там, ленточку, чтобы хотя бы искусственно очертить границу перехода человечьего тела в звериное и на том успокоиться.

А Грин свою форму считать нелепой, ущербной или смешной отказывался. Он ею поначалу очень гордился. Он учился когтями аккуратно цеплять то, что можно было подцепить, а для всего, что ловко так делали прежние пятипалые хваталки, применял левитацию. В этом отношении сфинкс со стороны казался сбывшейся мечтой лентяя: в его присутствии ложки скакали, как живые, летали по воздуху чашки и тарелки, аккуратно устраиваясь на столе, а по утрам, после завтрака, под ленивым прищуром лежащего на кровати полукота по дому прохаживалась метла, за которой заботливо ползала влажная половая тряпка. Эта идиллия удалась Грину, конечно, не сразу, а только спустя неделю тренировок. Тут важно было не выпускать предмет из поля внимания, хорошо представлять себе результат и ни в коем случае не терять сосредоточенности. С погодой ему повезло:  
несколько солнечных дней вновь сменились дождями пополам со снегом, и сфинкс впал в некое сонно-уютное состояние, а Тесс к тому времени уже устроил ему удобное лежбище - в дождь и слякоть вставать лишний раз Грин отказывался наотрез, с полуприкрытыми глазами тренируясь двигать предметы в доме.

В этом был свой резон, потому что когда промокший, замерзший под осенним дождем Тесс сбрасывал уделанный грязью плащ на крыльце под навесом и уходил переодеваться, промокшему замерзшему сфинксу приходилось на том же крыльце долго отряхиваться. Серазан сушил его сперва полотенцем "для шкуры" в сенях, потом помогал досушить-расчесать уже в доме, в тепле, мокрые гриву и волосы, и все равно это было... не так. Слишком грязно, слишком мокро и слишком холодно.

После очередной такой сушки Тесс, не выдержав, предложил подобрать-подшить сфинксу плащ вроде попонки - хотя бы для выходов недалеко, где не придется расправлять крылья. Рон оскорбился настолько, что моментально вспомнил, как разогревать воздух и пускать его горячим вихрем гулять по шкуре и по волосам, причем не только своим, но и учительским.  
Тесс демонстрацией не вдохновился, мотнул головой, отбрасывая с лица упавшую прядь, и фыркнул.  
\- Предпочитаете промокнуть, сушиться, вновь промокнуть, сушиться, снова промокнуть... и так каждый раз, пока все-таки не простудитесь? Честное слово, надевать капюшон куда легче. И, кстати, могли бы выразить недовольство словами, а то что ж вы... как кошка.

\- Как кот, - лаконично поправил учителя Рон и, в свою очередь, спросил:  
\- А почему вы боитесь дождя? - для деревенского ребенка, а впоследствии и бродяги, промокнуть было делом обычным.  
\- Да... кот, - Тесс выразительно покосился на кота обычного, дремавшего под столом, и тронул Рона за кисточку. - Почему сразу "боюсь"? Просто мокрую одежду можно сменить сразу, а волосы приходится сушить - голова замерзает... болит. А ваша грива еще дольше сохнет.  
\- И давно так? Отчего голова болит? - уточил Грин.  
\- Ранили в свое время, - просто ответил Тесс и непроизвольно поморщился. - Излишне удачно... С тех пор случается, по поводу и без. А что?  
\- Чем ранили? - насторожился Рон. Последствия приступов Тесса он уже отнаблюдал, о ранении знал, и теперь, как лекарь-самоучка, хотел поподробнее выяснить о нездоровье.

Серазан пожал было безразлично плечами, но потом устыдился собственной скрытности и виновато улыбнулся, попытавшись все-таки объяснить развернуто:  
\- Как действует бластер, вы уже видели. Но есть другое оружие, действующее изнутри, несколько видов - одно разрушает любую живую материю, другое действует на нервные окончания, третье еще... Много их, разных, - и все же оборвал сам себя нервно, почувствовав, что не хочет описывать это все в красках. - Нашей эскадре повезло попасть под два сразу, да так, что ни уйти из-под луча было нельзя, ни защититься энергии не хватило, а непосредственно у нас на "Вершителе" под конец и собственный реактор полетел. Вот комбинацией нескольких излучений и... "ранили". А сделать с этим что можно было, то уже сделали. Лечат на Мабри хорошо.

Рон заметно сник. Об оружии, которое ранит изнутри, он даже не слышал, но по общему действию похоже оно было на яд, и очень хотелось, чтобы Тесс не захлебывался временами собственным прошлым, тем более, что было там что-то явно кошмарное.  
\- Давайте, я попробую вам подобрать состав от головной боли, - наконец, задумчиво ответил юноша. - Мне только надо тщательно в вас посмотреть, если вы, конечно, не против.

Серазан вновь дернул плечом.  
\- Да вы и так насмотритесь - без двух-трех приступов за зиму не обойдется, не выгонять же вас каждый раз из дому.  
О том, что именно это он и предпочел бы сделать, Тесс умолчал, только покосился в сторону кухни, словно там вдруг возникло срочное дело.  
Грин взгляд перехватил, вздохнул выразительно:  
\- Может так случиться, что меня к тому времени уже не будет дома, - пояснил он.  
\- Это вы все за своими сфинксами хотите? - заинтересовался Серазан. - Интересно, где их все-таки лучше искать. Судя по вашим крыльям - где-то, где достаточно широко и просторно... в степи?  
\- Наверное, в степи, - нерешительно подтвердил Грин. - Вы отпустите меня, мастер Серазан?  
Тесс вздохнул.  
Спросил разрешения взглядом, поймал гринов хвост, погладил задумчиво кисточку.  
\- Я ведь знаю, как это неприятно - внезапно перестать быть приспособленным к привычному образу жизни. Но еще неприятнее бывает, когда хочешь уйти туда, где должно оказаться лучше, а тебе не дают. Я просто не могу не отпустить вас... Хотя и надеюсь, конечно, что вы с пользой попутешествуете и вернетесь.

Грин, как всегда, от вида своего хвоста в тессовых руках покраснел до ушей и поклялся себе, что никому, кроме Тесса, таких фамильярностей не спустит.  
\- А я не уйду, пока не буду уверен, что с вами все в порядке, - нарочито ехидно улыбнулся он Тессу и демонстративно выпустил - втянул когти.

Тесс намек понял и кисточку быстро выпустил, сделав вид, что его рядом с ней вообще не было.  
\- Если вы меня поцарапаете, то я точно не буду в порядке, - предупредил он. - К тому же, мне вовсе не надо, чтобы вы в зиму глядя куда-то немедленно отправлялись. Вот уговорю вас сперва хотя бы носить головные уборы...

* * *

Этот диалог еще не раз повторялся, возникал спонтанно и затухал так же неожиданно. По мере того, как человек привыкал к житью в зверином облике, все больше и больше возмущался таким оборотом дела полудикий сфинкс. Совмещать активную дневную жизнь человека и настроенческо-погодное существование летающего хищника было сложно. Днем Грину одновременно хотелось спать и делать сотню дел сразу, ночью - летать, охотиться и отдыхать одновременно. Единственное, что роднило две стороны личности, в которую внезапно превратился Грин, так это тревога за Тесса, одинаково незнакомого как для людей, так и для Леса.  
А Тесс все продолжал настаивать на попонке или хотя бы шапке для сфинкса, и что самое обидное, наотрез отказывался готовить приличную еду, а не кашу, сдобренную очередным куском мяса или масла.

Грин, привыкнув возиться на подхвате у сестер и у деда, готовил влет, с вечера привык вытапливать громадную деревенскую печь, а чтобы тепло не пропадало, валял кулебяки и хлеб всех мастей, мраморный, с разводами морковной стружки, и с обжаренными зернами, и с пряностями, хрустящей корочкой и нежной мякотью, ставил томиться всевозможные похлебки, которые до следующего вечера оставались теплыми и набирали сытость, запекал чертопли с капустой и сметаной, а иногда под молоком, рыбу, мясо рубил с травами и так заворачивал в тесто...  
Все это было для парня развлечением для вечера, все это было и для того, чтобы не ходить голодным в большой семье, все это помогало с легкостью находить свое место при любой кухне на любом постоялом дворе. А тут - лапы. Хвост. Крылья. И как все этим прочувствовать то, что при готовке чувствуется на кончиках пальцев? Грин с завистью смотрел на Тесса, попытался даже немного поучить учителя ставить тесто, не забывать откладывать закваску, но без толку - Серазан, так и не приноровившийся к духовому шкафу вместо электронной печи, не склонный изобретать разносолы и вечно забывающий о необходимости начать готовить до того, как оба они, и Тесс, и Рональд, почувствуют зверский голод, организовывал прямо с утра котелок какой попало жратвы на весь день и потом только разогревал. Сытно, конечно, было, но радости такое питание доставляло мало.

В результате сфинкс Грин с каждым днем все больше и больше тосковал, как человек, по совершенно обыкновенной человеческой жратве и составил себе совсем уж нелестное мнение как о тессовых соотечественниках, так и о тессовых женщинах.

Неизвестно, обиделся бы Серазан или развеселился, услышав это мнение, но в очередное умеренно серое утро, когда Грин мяукал о выпечке и вкусном, по сложной какой-то технологии приготовленном супе, который он с удовольствием Тессу расскажет, как делать, лишь бы тот взялся, а мабриец косился в окно и мечтал о мясе, жареном свежеубитом ушастике - а свежего мяса как раз не было, одно только запасенное - и думал, что вот его-то с удовольствием бы приготовил, кухонную дискуссию вывело в совершенно иное русло тессово же внезапное признание: - Всем этот мир хорош, и всем радует после моей родины, но одно на Мабри все-таки было лучше - там на всю команду готовили повара, а остальным и думать о кухне было не обязательно.

Грин немного подумал и сначала спросил, сколько человек у них было в команде, потом - какого размера корабль и насколько долгие получались полеты, потом - где же они хранили продукты на нем? Тесс последовательно отвечал, рассказал о больших морозильниках, о еде "вкусной" и "аварийной", на случай, если случится что-то с поварами - пайках и концентратах, питательных веществах и консервантах...  
Неизвестно, что Грина впечатлило больше - количество осторожных "кажется", "если я правильно помню" и "как-то так" в речи явно не слишком разбирающегося в теме Тесса или сама идея взять продукты, перемешать, выжать и высушить до полного безвкусия, но зато сверхвысокой питательности, а только он пошевелил крыльями, аккуратно вынул когти из половицы, куда они успели воткнуться, и заявил, что вкусного к обеду принесет из деревни. Если мастер Серазан не возражает.

Мастер Серазан представил еду наподобие той, что готовил в человеческом виде Грин, сравнил с собственной стряпней... Нееет, возражать он даже не собирался.

* * *

"- А я слышу - куры сильно переполошились, выхожу - сидит наш Рыжий. И крылья!  
\- Чо, совсем?  
\- А то! И вежливый такой, как всегда, говорит, пирожка бы мне, Роза, есть очень хочется...  
\- Ой, чо деется!"

"- А я вот не пойму, то ли он был такой всегда, то ли щас стал...  
\- Да всегда! Всегда был ненормальный, какой нормальный сам в лес попросится?  
\- Ой, надо сбегать спросить, можно ли ветлу спилить против дома или лучше не надо?  
\- А ты сходи-сходи, только прихвати чего-нибудь вкусного.  
\- Так раньше ж просто можно было!  
\- Так то раньше! А сейчас, если что - съест. Оно жеж зверь!  
\- Ой, моя девка туды вже побегла!"

"- А как-нито смотрит на тебя и все вопросами, вопросами. Ты ему вопрос, он тебе в ответ тоже вопрос. И все в глаза смотрит. Поди пойми!  
\- Мужик-то твой чо?  
\- А чо? Говорит, хорошо, что не наш оболтус туда попал, тот бы не с крылами вернулся, а с чем похлеще.  
\- Тьфу, зараза!"

"- А как пошел дождь накрапывать, так он так прыжком раз! - и под навес. Вздыхает так грустно, нахохлился. Ой, говорит, скушно мне одному, да в лесу, да молоденькому...  
\- А Лиза-то чо?  
\- А ничо! Стоит так рядом и стоит себе.  
\- Ой, смелая баба, уводи от беды!  
\- Какой беды, когда ей в лады! Поворожи мне, говорит, хоть вот на камешках.  
\- И чо?  
\- А чо тебе долго ворожить, говорит, когда все равно летом дома сидеть?  
\- А она?  
\- А она тоже спрашивает, а чего, мол, дома-то сидеть?  
\- А он?  
\- А он так голову наклонил и спрашивает: А в поле что делать будешь, пеленки стирать?  
\- Так и сказал?  
\- Так и сказал.  
\- А Лиза-то чо?  
\- А чо? Домой побегла, успеть бы щас под своим мужиком поваляться, чтобы летом-то дома посидеть.  
\- Шо ж за язык-то у тебя, вот как у той коровы..."

"- А ты побольше масла на блины клади, и варенье тоже. Оно, если сейчас не съестся, потом хорошо будет.  
\- Да вроде как нельзя печь блины до весны-то?  
\- Дууура, блины завсегда можно! И рыбки туда же подкинь, вяленой, штоб он вкус домашний не забывал.  
\- А какой мальчик-то был, помнишь?  
\- Ну так, может, и расколдуется.  
\- А вроде ему и так ничо.  
\- Тебе б такое ничо!  
\- Плюнь три раза! Да смотри, штоб не в тесто!"

" - А как с ним такое стряслось-то?  
\- Да переколдовал чего-то там, говорит.  
\- Ой, знаем мы такое "колдовал". Увижу, что в сторону леса идешь - прокляну!  
\- Да ладно, у меня-то своя голова на плечах.  
\- Ты давай смотри, все остальное не потеряй!"

* * *

Вернулся Рон на следующий день утром, прилетел, весь сияющий, усталый, держа в когтях огромную корзину деревенской вкуснятины, и немедленно завалился спать аж до самого вечера.  
Для Тесса же, пребывавшего в обалдении последние сутки - после того, как сообразил, в каком виде отправил в деревню ученика - возвращение Грина стало в первую очередь знаком, что таки все с парнем в порядке, и выглядит он - как надо.  
Можно было выдохнуть раз и навсегда. Сфинкс был нормален.

Для сфинкса Грин и вправду был нормален, а вот человек устал бороться с его более чем обременительными привычками. Днем Рон теперь по большей части лежал, подобрав под себя лапы, кутался в крылья, прикрывал глаза и грезил, сам не зная о чем. Если его дергали, раздражался так, что потом сам себе удивлялся, бил по бокам хвостом, снося все на своем пути, и замирал опять в сонной полудреме.  
Вечером он оживлялся, принимался за дела, несмотря на слабые человеческие глаза, плохо приспособленные к темноте. Грин бродил вокруг дома, читал, попытался залезть в мастерскую - не получилось, а однажды поймал себя на том, что метит территорию вокруг жилища Тесса, как кот, когтями и секретом. Осознав такое безобразие, Грин очень смутился и озадачился, но дело свое животное доделал, хотя бы так обозначив для остальных зверей - и оборотней, если таковые случатся, - извечное "мое!" на весь этот дом, а заодно и мастера впридачу.

Еще пару дней он даже днем выползал дремать поближе к лесу, потому что погода позволила, и высыпался на воздухе гораздо лучше, чем в доме. А потом, в дневной грезе поймал себя на мысли, что воспринимает дом, как бревенчатую пещеру, от такого открытия аж застонал тихонько, долго и жалобно смотрел на Серазана.  
Поужинал, вечером накрыл Серазана крыльями, прижался щекой, кисточкой провел по лбу Мастера, стараясь подольше подержать ощущение покоя, посидел так рядом, попрощался и ушел в ночь.  
Насовсем.


	15. Chapter 15

Блейки Старр, бывший пилот эскадрильи Канис, бывший лучший гонщик Ковчега ЗХХЗ смотрел на Табрийское море, светло-серое, мерцающее и туманное, и рассеянно удивлялся, как незаметна при зимнем штиле линия горизонта, а далекие парусники словно плывут по небу, аккуратно огибая нежно-голубые разрывы в облаках.

Блейки Cтарр был влюблен, как мальчишка, в это неспокойное море и в старинный город с нежным, грассирующим именем Лерей, который вырос на кромке продуваемой всеми ветрами степи и соленого прибоя по прихоти человеческой, с красивыми правильными улицами, обсаженными вековыми деревьями, с узкими квадратными двориками, вымощенными камнем, с вечным мокрым бельем, которое, словно флаги, свешивается с веревок на верхних этажах, и с дребезжащими жестяными конками, которые исправно курсируют из конца в конец города дважды в сутки.

Это чувство было не передать словами - оно возникло четыре с небольшим года назад в тот момент, когда Блейки после долгой лихорадки открыл глаза, увидел над собою девушку Ганю, светлую, загорелую и дородную богатыршу на выданье, отхлебнул куриного бульона, услышал мерное дыхание моря - и понял, что реальность, от которой он успешно бегал вот уже двадцать с небольшим стандартных лет, все же нагнала его и заботливо охомутала вот здесь вот, на этой узкой кровати с полотняными простынями, от которых исходит слабый запах йода.

\- Папа думает, что он приволок в дом пацана с гор, - объясняла Ганя между тем, заботливо засовывая в Старра бульон ложку за ложкой, - но мне зачем-то кажется, что он сильно заблуждается. Ты кушай, кушай, а то тебя рассматривать - это ж обо все кости порезаться можно!

Блейки покорно кушал, смотрел на Ганины обильные формы, и вся жизнь проносилась у него перед глазами, как в мнемохрониках: вот он, бездельник из интерната, начисто заваливает экзамены ради очередной виртуальной гонки, вот он же откатывает задачи на армейских тренажерах, вот бесконечные уровни тренировок, а вот первый бой палубного пилота Старра - его радиоуправляемый модуль сжег уже не виртуальную, а реальную боевую единицу - но Старру было наплевать, кто и что стоит по ту сторону экрана - уклониться от выстрела, выполнить миссию, пройти дальше... Если модуль будет уничтожен, поднять на крыло следующий, и все это - не покидая надежной капсулы пилота, который в действительности никуда и никогда не отрывается от палубы.

Старр был лучшим, и не только потому, что в учебке не стеснялся с чит-кодами, а в реальном режиме интересовался изнанкой программы управления чуть больше, чем положено пилоту. Старр умел разговаривать с техобслугой и с инструкторами по боевой, и по возможности старался как можно точнее знать, где чья техника находится в данный конкретный момент, что, конечно же, грубо нарушало рамки сдержанного мабрийско-армейского общения. Но зато с уже имеющимися данными тот же Старр умел грамотно строить свои миссии, чувствовал противника, моментально замечал и затыкал дыры в огневой защите. Но все это не оказалось хорошим оправданием для трибунала, когда однажды в азарте реального боя он сжег не два и не три - а все доступные ему боевые модули, да еще и взломал код соседней эскадрильи, прихватив и оттуда еще два звена.  
После такого Старра запросто могли бы пустить в расход - но судьба пожала плечами и предложила парню самоубийственный шаг в нестабильно работающие врата - техником аппаратов слежения, и Старр, не читая, подмахнул все, что предложили, чтобы оказаться в неожиданно нестерильном мире разведывательно-исследовательской базы Морана. В горах он прожил месяца четыре, тупо соображая, что же это за миссия, днем контролировал мобильные модули на территории, а по ночам комкал одеяло в поисках хоть какого-то пульта управления, чтобы там была "настоящая картинка" и запас боеприпасов, и гашетка под большим пальцем правой руки.

Наяву ничего такого не было и в помине, и боевой пилот, который полжизни провел в сражениях и погонях, от монотонности пошел вразнос, через наряды и гауптвахты, затем вычислил дыру в защите базы и рванул за периметр, на планету, которая пугала его дикостью и нелогичностью, зато обещала нужную дозу адреналина. И просто так уйти Старру не удалось - сначала заражение от царапин и колючек местной флоры, потом голодовка и пищевое отравление, потом неизвестно каким чудом его успела если не съесть, то понадкусывать местная фауна, потом спятивший от высокой температуры дезертир все-таки вышел на дорогу и буквально свалился под ноги Просперо Тесла, технарю-гильдийцу.

Просперо принял щуплого и мелкого мабрийца за бездомного ребенка, и этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы не только позаботиться о найденыше, но и отвезти его по реке домой, к морю, в добрый старый Лерей, где Старр благополучно очнулся на руках у заботливой Гани.

\- Ганечка, сердце, так пусть он поможет тебе, раз такой умный, - рассеянно сказал папа, выслушав новость о том, что мальчику, которого он держал за подростка, уже давно пора бриться.

\- Ганя, зачем ты морочишь себе и мне фантазиями, как твои слова полетят по воздуху? - задумчиво спросил папа через полгода, копаясь в телеграфном аппарате.

\- Блейки, ты цоппер, где ты только возьмешь то, что здесь указано? - увлеченно восклицал папа еще через месяц, рассматривая старые записи семисот-восьмисотлетней давности, в которых кто-то что-то такое похожее как раз и зарисовал.

Но Блейки действительно оказался цоппер, то есть упертый, Блейки рассказывал всем, кто мог положить его слова себе в уши, как именно апгрейдить эту, лично выданную ему вселенную, и Блейки внезапно открыл у себя дар дурить людям головы так, что они верили его россказням и сами охотно делились с ним тем, что видели и знали, Блейки не стеснялся копаться в местных хранилищах, библиотеках, задавать вопросы, и, наконец, Блейки потребовался всего лишь год, чтобы найти Вульфрика Дорра - или это Дорру потребовался целый год, чтобы вычислить беглеца Блейки, а дальше радиопередатчики гильдии Тесла связали между собой дирижабельные маршруты от Лерея до Двуречья, и это все при том, что сам по себе Блейки по-прежнему умел только нажимать на нужные кнопки и морочить людям головы.

* * *

И вот этот самый Блейки Старр сидел на подоконнике своей комнаты, болтал ногой и смотрел на зимнее море, а на душе его лежал тяжелый камень, положенный туда смертью Черного Мастера. Что Дорр общался с базой - Блейки не просто подозревал, он это точно знал, но соваться на ту же базу прямо полковнику Морану в зубы было непорядочно хотя бы по отношению к щедрой девушке Гане. И уж совсем непонятно было, что из себя представляет свежевстреченный Серазан Тесс. Тут Блейки злобно пинал ногой стенку, потому что наверняка убит был старый Дорр, своими же мог быть убит! А на его место пришел вот этот вот, который...  
И на этих размышлениях приличные слова у Блейки заканчивались, кулаки снова сжимались, и сколько не искал он выхода из положения, а получалось так, что теперь Блейки надо идти обратно на базу, но уже на правах местного, что опять таки будет непорядочно и нелогично, но в целом для задачи правильно и для всей группы Тесла очень даже хорошо, если только дело выгорит. А если не выгорит, так папаша Тесла опять потянет провода через степь.

А в степи пошаливали полудикие племена, степь вообще была для людей кое-где недоступна, и надо было бы запустить связь до далеких станиц, и давно они говорили об этом и с Дорром, и с папашей Тесла тоже говорили, и все было хорошо, и Блейки считал уровень уже пройденным. Почти пройденным. Но, кроме Дорра, нужных приборов сделать не мог никто, и ни в одном сарае, ни в одной мастерской невозможно было найти то, что делали на Мабри.  
А Блейки хотелось, чтобы задача была выполнена совсем, до самого нужного ему завершения. Все-таки он был цоппер, Блейки Старр, и это много объясняло.   
И Блейки набирался наглости для обратного похода на базу, аж две недели набирался, пряча глаза, рисуя какие-то схемы, то мотаясь между библиотекой и телеграфом, то почти не выходя из своей комнаты под крышей, а Ганя, сердцем ощущая неладное, ушивала ему теплые кожаные штаны, взятые от старшего брата.

\- Господин Тесла, - сказал Блейки наконец однажды утром, положив руки в карманы этих самых штанов, - Мне хотелось бы с вами поговорить о серьезном.

Просперо Тесла в тот момент капал бересклетовую пасту на конец провода и был серьезен, как гробовщик.  
\- Скажи мне, когда я говорил с тобой иначе? - спросил он риторически, поправляя увеличительное стекло на глазу. - Но я уже хотел бы услышать твой смысл.  
\- У нас проблема, - ответил Блейки и сложил руки на груди. - Человек, который делал нам запчасти, так он навсегда уехал из леса в горы.  
\- Ай, - ответил Тесла, - это большая неприятность. Ты опять сам поедешь или мне уже кого-нибудь просить?  
\- Пожалуй, сам, - ответил Блейки, глядя на сосредоточенный профиль старика. - Если что, погодите отдавать мою комнату другому, пока я не вернусь.  
\- Блейки, не дави мне на слезы, Блейки, - проникновенно успокоил парня Тесла, - И пусть даже Ганя лучше тебя разберется, где что горит, но где что найти удивительного, так лучше тебя этого не сможет никто. Я сделаю тебе бляху своей гильдии, Блейки, но ты поберегись показывать ее кому попало, иначе люди могут меня неправильно понять, и тогда наша неприятность станет твоей проблемой.  
\- Ну раз вам так хочется, почему нет? - согласился Блейки и пошел дальше, прогуляться перед отъездом по набережным и набраться той жизненной силы, которую только может подарить приморский город взволнованному человеку.

Блейки любил Лерей, как ребенок-сирота любит внезапно найденную мать, и пусть будет стыдно тому, кто станет над этим смеяться. Город прожигал неженку-пилота летним солнцем, выстуживал сырыми зимними ветрами, закармливал сочными кавунами и жареной рыбой, засыпал осенней листвой и весенними цветами, шутил, не умолкая, и ни на мгновение не давал расслабиться и забыть о том, что он есть.

Лерей, город-аристократ среди ремесленников, древний, но вечно новый обликом, символом и гордостью своей имел громадную каменную лестницу, которая поднималась прямо от моря к центру города, окруженному когда-то искусственно насаженным, а теперь вольно разросшимся парком.

Город будоражил раздраженными криками чаек, которые промышляли по местным помойкам, вокруг него были просторы: море до самого горизонта, и дороги, уводящие в степь. Для гильдийцев Лерей был как тренажер-головоломка, в нем постоянно что-то требовало ремонта, так что технари только успевали отслеживать, чтобы стабильно работал такой же старый, как город, водопровод, не останавливались степные ветряки, дающие электричество на маяк и местную станцию, и чтобы время не нарушало гармонию и красоту центральной части Лерея, с белоснежными зданиями трех библиотек, типографией и приморским вокзалом, где шла основная торговля.

Блейки мог бы изменить Гане, мог бы уйти надолго в другие края, но опять погрузиться в мир смоделированных интерфейсов и неизвестно кем поставленных целей - и тем самым изменить Лерею - не смог бы уже никогда. Сочный, пахучий, продуманно геометричный город крепко держал его в реальности: призрачной красотой обледеневших причалов и опаловой зимней водой, из которой мальчишки таскали сонную рыбу, чтобы изжарить и съесть ее тут же, согреваясь у костра. И, слушая детские вопли, глядя на чаек, ощущая порывы холодного ветра, Блейки думал, что этот уровень жизни стоит того, чтобы пройти его по полной программе, даже если придется как-то где-то немного извернуться, как бы и кто бы там на базе про него не подумал.

И вот когда он просчитал и решил, что все пути ведут обратно к Морану на базу, Старр признался Просперо Тесла, где он намерен достать нужные для связи аппараты. Старик не удивился, старик давно уже наблюдал за Блейки, гадая об его роде и племени, и многое из того, что говорил тогда, запинаясь, Блейки, частично мог себе представить и раньше. Тесла только попросил его немножко посчитать еще за коммерческий интерес всей этой затеи, и чтобы Блейки не думал о себе пренебрежительно за сам процесс.

* * *

Блейки рассчитывал на мягкое предзимье, чтобы сначала на дирижабле добраться от моря до Двуречья, а там рвануть верхом предгорьями по полузнакомому тракту. Но после Единой заштормило так, что полеты закрыли. Тратить силы на переход по знакомой местности Старр не хотел, а потому немного пересмотрел планы.

Прежде всего пришлось отказаться от идеи быстренько добраться до гор и разыскивать базу, ориентируясь на вершину с приметным озером. К медному руднику, недалеко от которого Тесла нашел Старра, и от которого предполагалось вести поиски, вел только один, довольно старый горный тракт, от обжитого Двуречья на неделю пути освоенный и наезженный, а дальше относительно заброшенный. Старый Просперо здорово окоротил самоуверенность парня, всучив тому прочную шелковую палатку, шерстяное одеяло и магниевый стержень для огнива.

\- Я скажу тебе, что по реке вниз плыть довольно легко, - объяснил он, дописывая письмо на тамошний завод, в гильдию литейщиков, - но подниматься вверх по дороге, да еще зимой, это довольно весело для такого мальчика. Но зато зимой лес довольно сонный, и горные склоны просматриваются насквозь. Думаю я, ты вполне имеешь свои шансы дойти, где ты ушел.  
\- Господин Тесла, - благодарил Блейки, подсовывая старику перерисованные им карты, - вы уже покажите мне, где там постоялые дворы, и я буду вас помнить теплым словом всякий раз, когда устроюсь на ночь.  
\- Чтоб ты так смотрел за собой, сколько теплых слов я про тебя помню, цоппер, - морщился Тесла, прикидывая, сколько у парня шансов до зимы пройти по дороге хотя бы в предгорья. По-всякому выходило так, что до весны его ждать обратно не стоит, но Тесла верил в то, что Блейки вывернется, так же твердо, как в то, что кот всегда падает на четыре лапы.

Вот так и случилось, что с первым солнечным днем Блейки Старр покинул Лерей все в тех же старательно ушитых Ганей штанах, имея при себе достаточно багажа, чтобы пройти всю страну из конца в конец, фляжку питьевого спирта, три жареных курицы и три пары варежек, приготовленных тремя славными лерейскими хозяйками независимо друг от друга, потому что Блейки всегда был отзывчив на женские капризы и признателен для женской заботы.


	16. Chapter 16

Лерей проводил Блейки последним теплом и солнцем, Двуречье встретило мелким дождем пополам с первым снегом. Яркий шар дирижабля еще болтался над причальной мачтой, как последнее осеннее яблоко на ветке, а Блейки уже телеграфировал Тесла, что долетел, купил низкорослую тягловую лошадку с черной гривой, закинул вещи в нечто среднее между фургончиком и крытой кибиткой, и отважно двинулся в путь, догрызая дареную курицу, как приятное воспоминание о далекой приморской любви.

Двуречье особенно славилось глинами и посудой, и не раз и не два Блейки пришлось жаться к обочине, пропуская тяжело груженые повозки, громыхающие на запад. И не раз и не два его собственная повозка застревала в грязи, так что в другое время Блейки, конечно, охотно переждал бы распутицу где-нибудь и с пользой, но теперь, с охапкой поручений и бумаг всякого рода, да еще и подробным планом тракта, он ни за что не хотел останавливаться и упорно двигался дальше. Выходило так, что за каких-нибудь три недели неспешного, но безостановочного пути Блейки уже увидит широкие карьеры и деревянные башенки медных рудников, а оттуда начнет поиски тропинки к той самой горе, откуда начиналась вся его недолгая здешняя жизнь

На десятый день, когда все письма были розданы, курицы съедены, а первая пара варежек потеряна, мягкая слякоть сменилась жестким морозцем. К этому времени Блейки как раз достиг последнего по тракту стоящего села. Дальше на карте были обозначены хвойные леса и относительное безлюдье, и Блейки сменил своей повозке колеса на полозья, проверил у лошадки упряжь, подковы и храбро поехал дальше.

Под полозьями звонко хрустели смерзшиеся иголки и тонкая ледяная корка, Блейки кутался в одеяло и сжимал рукоять походного ножа, про себя думая, что старый Тесла был-таки прав, когда звал его упертым: через лес обычно ездили караванами, а уж по таким, полузаброшенным и не слишком людным дорогам - тем более. Кто мешал ему подождать, пока соберется достаточно повозок и ехать с хорошей компанией? А теперь каждое движение в лесу, пусть даже и сонном, настораживает, и спиной Блейки словно бы чувствовал, как прощупывали его невидимые глаза, прислушивались к скрипам повозки чуткие уши, и беззаботность Старра, свойственная ему среди людей, таяла, как снег от дыхания, оставляя между лопаток липкое ощущение тревоги.  
Чувство это все усиливалось, так что к полудню Блейки решительно расчехлил самострел, к вечеру натащил для костра здоровенных засохших елок и сидел с взведенной тетивой всю ночь, настороженно всматриваясь в темноту между стволов.

Утро принесло ему, замерзшему, сонную одурь, зато лошадь хорошо отдохнула и бодрой рысцой везла дальше. Полуспящий Блейки, разомлевший от солнца и света, пропустил момент, когда откуда-то с высоты на его животинку спикировала пестро-рыжая крупная молния, упала жалобно заржавшей лошади на спину - и Блейки только успел ошарашенно увидеть, как из разодранного лошадиного горла выливается ярко-алая жидкость, быстро впитываясь в лесную подстилку.

\- Маааааааааать! - заорал Блейки и нажал на спусковой крючок, всаживая стрелу куда-то в пестрокрылое великолепие.  
\- Ааааать... - отозвался зверь человеческим голосом.

На секунду Блейки показалось, что голос знакомый, но задумываться было некогда, лошадь обмякла и повисла в оглоблях, повозка вильнула и накренилась, Блейки спрыгнул, перезарядил арбалет и зашел сбоку. Зверь резко обернулся, и Блейки Старр узрел широкие пушистые лапы с выпущенными когтями и забрызганное кровью бледное лицо Рональда Грина, ученика Серазана Тесса.  
\- Ты мне, зараза, кажется, крыло прострелил, - кусая губы, объявил Грин.  
\- Ты мне, скотина, кажется, лошадь задрал! - негодующе заорал Блейки, не успев толком разобраться в увиденном.  
\- Я, кажется, не сориентировался, - раскрывая крыло и отползая по возможности подальше, отозвался Грин.  
\- Ты, кажется, еще и пожрать не успел! - наступая на Грина, на пределе сознания продолжал орать Блейки.  
\- Ты стрелу свою вытащи, - примирительно попросил Грин, - Мало ли что. Пригодится.  
\- Твою! Стрелу... в задницу...! - захлебнулся слюной, яростью и воздухом Блейки, поскользнулся в крови и рухнул рядом с лошадью. Он немножко полежал так еще, потом ущипнул себя и осторожно огляделся еще раз.  
\- Ронни, это чего? Это что, правда ты? - переспросил он, смутно надеясь на то, что просто задремал и упал головой с повозки.  
\- Я что, похож на кого-то еще? - морщась и передергивая шкурой, спросил сфинкс.

Блейки встал и торжественно высказался, и в этой речи прозвучали все эмоции уроженца Мабри и воспитанника Лерея, морской и летный фольклор души его причудливо перемешался с обуревавшими Старра чувствами, выплеснувшись на сфинкса водопадом ранее неведомых природе слов и речевых оборотов. Блейки загибал так долго и выразительно, что Грин заслушался и даже улыбнулся, хотя и очень слабо.  
\- Извини меня, пожалуйста, - проникновенно попросил он, дождавшись завершения блейкова шедевра, - Давай только мясо не упускать, раз так получилось, а?  
Блейки еще раз выругался, вытащил из кармана платок и пихнул его Рону в зубы:  
\- На, держи, хищник!

И полез смотреть, куда попал, сильно и вслух сожалея, что сфинксу не в мягкое место. Рон терпеливо ждал, расправив раненное крыло и положив голову на лапы. Короткая и толстая стрела жестко торчала между перьев. Блейки пошевелил прут, Рон глухо замычал в платок. Блейки примерился, взялся одной рукой за крыло, другой - за стрелу и резко дернул на себя.  
Рон вскрикнул и обмяк.  
Блейки погладил пестрые перья.  
Блейки внезапно и вдруг понял, что воспринимает Грина скорее как человека, попавшего в беду, чем как чудовище, и этим был поражен в самое сердце.  
\- Мда, - неопределенно высказался он, стараясь скрыть смущение, - вот же птенец. Щенок. А туда же!

И пошел собирать дрова для костра, а потом принялся чиститься, и завяливать мясо в дорогу. Очень вовремя, потому что к вечеру опять пошел крупный, красивый снег, засыпая следы нападения, и, отфыркиваясь от этого снега, Блейки и Грин уже в темноте, на ощупь отползали от остатков конской туши и от повозки, потому что ночевать рядом со свежениной ни один из них не мог и не хотел, и опять Блейки высказывался на все лады по поводу волшебников-недоучек, потому что ему надо было сбросить пар, а Грин молчал, потому что у него болело крыло, а еще потому, что он четко видел дорогу. Через эту снежную и словесную круговерть они шли полночи, взяв с собой только самое необходимое. А когда снег прекратился, стало еще холоднее. Две луны выбрались из-за туч, и огромное звездное небо зажгло снег разноцветными искрами. Это было невероятно красиво, но в сочетании с рваными тенями, ночью и усталостью - это было опасно.

\- Давай устраиваться, - сказал Грин, увидев огромную сосну чуть в стороне от дороги. Он раскопал сугроб до хвои, Блейки развернул палатку и кинул на дно одеяло, в который раз мысленно благодаря старика Тесла за заботу, и сначала в палатку заполз сфинкс, а потом Блейки. Они прижались друг к другу, Блейки глубоко зарылся в теплый мех на брюхе зверя, Грин пристроил раненое крыло сверху и глубоко вздохнул. Палатка вдруг наполнилась горячим воздухом, как будто ее прогрели тепловой пушкой.  
\- Ничего себе, - сонно пробормотал Блейки, - ты так все время можешь?  
\- Только когда не голодный, - успокоил его сфинкс и сыто облизнулся.

* * *

Наутро Блейки долго не мог проснуться - так разнежился в уютном тепле под мехом и перьями. У Грина чесалось и болело крыло, он тоже вставать не хотел, палатку продолжало заносить снегом, и получеловек и человек стали увлеченно заговаривать друг другу зубы. Грин изменился: он уже не выглядел таким аккуратным и ухоженным, каким оставил Тесса, рыжая грива растрепалась, глаза отчетливо позеленели, кожа на лице огрубела, линия скул заострилась. И улыбался он теперь гораздо реже. Чтобы колдовать тепло, сфинксу нужна была еда, и Блейки отрезал от замороженной конины тонкие ломтики мяса и кормил Рона с рук, а тот воспринимал это, как должное.

Прошло несколько дней, холод превратил снег из мокрой липкой гадости в мягкие хрустящие сугробы, а Блейки многое узнал о характере Рона: что сфинкс оживляется на солнце и хандрит в ненастье, что с ним нельзя замерзнуть или потерять в лесу направление, что, кроме еды, ему нужно каждый день рассказывать что-нибудь новое, что он любит играть со своим хвостом, гордится своими крыльями и легко ловится на лесть. И Блейки было совсем нетрудно узнать про то, как Рон изменился и как мастер Тесс его отпустил, как Грин совершенно один прожил в лесу полмесяца, о первой охоте, о тягучей дневной дреме под шум дождя, и о том, как сфинкс неделю выслеживал рогача, а тот оказался матерым и кошаку не по когтям, и как Грин вышел к заброшенному рудничному тракту, потеряв рассудок от ощущения скорой и легкой добычи.

А Грину было совсем нетрудно ощутить растерянность и неуверенность Блейки в том, что касалось возвращения к своим соплеменникам из другого мира. Проще сказать, что к тому времени, как они наговорились и вылезли из палатки, снег успел засыпать лес и собственно тракт ровным слоем, а дорога теперь угадывалась только благодаря широким просветам между деревьями.

Грин категорически заявил, что занесенный снегом ненахоженный тракт - плохой ориентир, и предложил углубиться чуть дальше в лес, на дневной переход, чтобы выйти к реке Салка, потом подниматься вверх по ее берегам. Блейки сверился с картой и увидел примерно там, где Грин предлагал выйти к реке, паромную переправу Зурташ. Это и решило дело.  
Петляя между деревьями, человек и сфинкс углубились в лес, рассчитывая идти так долго, как только смогут.

Шли по лесу до позднего вечера, пока Блейки не задубел, а Рон не стал досадливо трясти лапами. Прижавшись друг к другу, они наскоро передохнули и в лунном свете шли еще, потому что Грин уверял, что река где-то уже совсем рядом, потом, наконец, вышли на опушку и к обрыву, и тут сфинкс внезапно сердито нахохлился и сообщил, что внизу под обрывом ничего нет.

\- Мы что, так заплутали или вообще где? - недоуменно спросил Блейки, зажигая фонарик и рассматривая сначала карту, потом пытаясь посветить вниз, чтобы увидеть хотя бы что-нибудь на берегу.  
\- Вышли правильно, дома внизу стоят, - сфинкс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прочувствовать и сообразить, что же там такое, - но в этих домах никто не живет.  
Открыл глаза:  
\- Должны быть огни хотя бы в окнах, но я ничего не вижу.  
\- Ну вот и здравствуйте вам, край Хабарлар и ночлег в поселке Зурташ, - эпически отозвался Блейки. - Это как называется, что мы приехали?

* * *

Грин и Старр все-таки заночевали в лесу, неподалеку от обрыва, затемно в непонятное селение не полезли. Наутро Грин заупрямился и предложил обойти стремное место стороной, и они с Блейки опять долго вертели карту:  
\- Смотри, - говорил Блейки, ведя пальцем по синей линии, - вот река, она идет высоко в горы, мы как раз к ней вышли. Внизу стоит Зурташ, последняя переправа по спокойной воде, еще через два дня пути начинаются предгорья Каштала и Салковские рудники. Там же обозначен старый город Хабар. Очень старый. Оставленный нами тракт идет параллельно реке и чуть выше, огибает гору Шельта и заканчивается вот тут, на Шельтинских рудниках.

\- В Зурташ людей ну совсем не ощущается, там слишком спокойно, - хмурился сфинкс. - И если идти по реке вверх, в предгорья, то что будет в Хабар? А дальше, в горах? Может быть, вернуться вместе с тобой на тракт? Там как раз санный путь устанавливается.  
\- Да мало ли что там ощущается! - возмущался Блейки. - Спустимся и побеспокоим! Ну, дойду я до Шельты, а дальше что? Опять к реке спускаться? Большой крюк получится. Я же, когда с базы рванул, дошел до первой попавшейся воды и по ней вниз шел, как по ориентиру... Как раз вышел на дорогу. Вот и вернусь вверх по реке, но не от Шельты, а отсюда.  
Так даже лучше.  
\- Ты уверен, что ты шел именно по самой реке, а не по впадающим ручьям? Их же тут, как снаружи снега!  
\- Я у Теслы спросил. Он прямо пальцем ткнул: вот тут вот меня нашел, второй приток, считая от вот этой вот недогоры. Оттуда тропа вверх на горное озеро. Тропа крутая, но пройти можно. - Тогда ближайшее от нас человеческое поселение - рудники. И еще старый город по дороге. Но я слышал, что в старых городах мало кто живет.  
\- Да ты что?! А Лерей?  
Грин хмыкнул - крыть было нечем. О Лерее он от Блейки уже наслушался так, что по городу мог бы гулять с закрытыми глазами. Оставить своего спутника на переправе Зурташ, среди людей, как он сначала хотел, уже не получилось. Сомнительно, что получится оставить его в старом городе. Выходило, что Блейки придется сопровождать аж до самых рудников.

Но Блейки горел энтузиазмом посмотреть переправу, а сфинкс ради разнообразия захотел опробовать чуть поджившее крыло и спорхнуть, или хотя бы спланировать к реке с высоты. Блейки, отвернувшись, долго хихикал, глядя на осторожные маневры и суматошные зигзаги пернатого. Видимо, Грину было все-таки еще больно.  
Потом Блейки сам съезжал с высокого обрыва на задней точке ногами кверху, и тут уже ухмылялся, пряча лицо в лапы, Грин.

* * *

Паром, вытащенный на берег, несколько невысоких, но длинных деревянных домов, по окна занесенных снегом, темно-серая широкая река и пара стоячих, в три человеческих роста, камня у самой воды - вот так выглядела переправа Зурташ.  
\- Что странно, даже собак нет, не то что людей - оглядываясь вокруг, заметил Блейки. - Где они себе, как думаешь?  
Сфинкс как будто прислушивался, склонив голову. Лицо его было печальным.  
\- Тут люди и правда вымерли, но не от болезней, - наконец, произнес он.  
\- И до весны жить здесь точно уже нельзя. Открой вон тот амбар.  
Блейки осторожно толкнул указанную дверь, замешкался на пороге, и сфинкс с достоинством прошествовал мимо него внутрь.  
\- Рыба, - объявил он, прижмуриваясь. - Слишком много рыбы.

Копченые сочные пласты висели на жердях, занимая пол-амбара, от штабеля бочек высотой под потолок исходило специфическое благоухание маринада, шуршали серебристые связки сушеного, привешенные к потолку. Блейки смотрел и нюхал, как завороженный, а сфинкс повернулся и вышел, резко дернув хвостом.

Он толкнул лапой дверь в другой дом, с веселыми занавесочками на окнах, осторожно заглянул внутрь, но вскоре вышел, брезгливо дергая шкурой и встряхиваясь:  
\- Блейки, бери там рыбу на несколько дней пути, и уходим дальше по берегу!

Блейки прикинул, что голодный, а конину давно подъели, схватил веревку, перевязал, как поленья, особо жирные тушки, отрезал шелестящую гроздь чего-то типа лещей от потолка и пошел нагонять приятеля, который уже шел вверх по течению вдоль самого берега, оставляя на снегу четкие, глубокие отпечатки лап. Время от времени сфинкс подходил к самой кромке воды, проламывая сухую траву, и как будто что-то высматривал. Наконец, позвал Блейки:  
\- Вот они, смотри.

Блейки посмотрел. В неглубокой ямке у самой воды, покрытые льдом, присыпанные снегом, лежали люди, несколько человек - глаза закрыты, лица белые. Блейки стало нехорошо, да так нехорошо, что все те слова, которые обычно легко слетали у него с языка, теперь словно вмерзли в тот самый лед.  
\- Что за..? - спросил он, чуть отойдя в сторону.  
\- Позже, - пообещал Грин, и Старр подчинился, и даже не болтал по дороге, как обычно, и они быстро шли вдоль берега, стремясь как можно скорее уйти подальше, а когда стало темнеть, поднялись к лесу и развели костер, и долго отчищались снегом от запаха копчений перед тем, как залезть в палатку.

\- В таком темпе, - все-таки не выдержал и подвел итог дня Блейки, вытягиваясь в тепле, - завтра холмики нам встретятся уже покруче, потом выйдем в предгорья, а там мимо старого города, и через несколько дней от него - рудники. На рудниках-то все в порядке, как ты думаешь?   
\- Должно быть в порядке, - сонно мурлыкнул сфинкс.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать, - напомнил Блейки. - Что случилось на переправе?  
\- Случилась рыба, - неохотно пояснил Грин, - Видимо, ее было много. Ее было так много, что стали ловить без счета, готовить без опаски. Странно!  
\- Рыба что, оказалась отравленная? А мы ее...  
\- Странно, что они забыли про речной народ. Это ведь и его рыба тоже.  
Скорее так - рыба - это их стада, но люди могут брать свою часть, особенно когда хороший приплод. Речные сами дают стада прореживать, а свою долю запирают по затонам. Брать из реки можно - но по зиме, а не по осени, и быть готовым делиться. И еще - копченое, вяленое и сушеное речной народ не ест.  
\- И..?  
\- И вот речной народ заготовил себе вместо рыбы на зиму из того, что живет на берегах этой реки, - безмятежно пояснил сфинкс. - Никто не хочет умирать от голода. А про рыбу надо будет сказать другим людям, кстати. Здесь она все равно уже никому не пригодится. Но почему такое случилось, понять не могу! - признался он вдруг и довольно нервно подгреб к себе Блейки поближе, для надежности.

Умотавшийся за день Блейки спал, как младенец, и Грин, которому уже не надо было притворяться перед спутником невозмутимым лесным зверем, старался опять и опять сообразить, как так получилось, что небольшое селение было убрано так беспощадно. Грин читал о противостояниях людей и нелюдей, но до сих пор по наивности своей считал, что те конфликты ушли в прошлое, а теперь давние истории опять и опять всплывали в памяти.  
Грин сам поражался, что теперь гибель людей кажется ему естественной, хотя и не вполне логичной. А еще сфинкса тревожил шум ветра за стеной палатки, а человек слышал в этих завываниях чей-то тревожный далекий зов. И тогда спящий рядом Блейки представлялся Грину чем-то вроде зацепки за тот единственно уютный и понятный человеческий мир, который он хорошо знал и в котором был уверен.


	17. Chapter 17

Что Грин ушел совсем, не просто загулял в окрестностях, Серазан понял только к концу следующего дня. Почувствовал как-то вдруг, внутри, словно выключился где-то на границе сознания взъерошенно-зеленый индикатор - горел и грел, а теперь за дальностью пропал сигнал.  
И сразу стало так пронзительно тоскливо... И обидно: что ученик не предупредил об уходе, потом - что Грин-то попрощался, а Тесс и не сообразил, не проводил, проспал уход сфинкса так же, как до того - возвращение, не испек на дорожку так долго выпрашиваемого уж какого получилось бы печенья, а хуже того - что не представляет, ждать ли рыжего сфинкса обратно.  
Тоска давила и лишала сил, а потом оставила совсем без них дождавшаяся своего часа болезнь, а сам Тесс понял, до какой степени все не так, только когда рухнул на автопилоте туда, где стояла два с половиной года его койка, и мордой ощутил, что приземлился в сфинксовом гнезде.  
Приступ принес вместо ожидаемых боли и потом беспамятства бездну печали, разбудил в очередной раз бессильную обиду на невозможность что-то сделать или исправить, Тессу мерещилось, что "Вершитель" обрел птичьи крылья и пытается ими отбиться от врага, потом - что тех же крыльев не хватает никак, чтобы закрыть команду, всех, с кем Серазан служил, дружил, кого любил и о ком давно запретил себе вспоминать, а теперь увидел так до слез ярко, словно потерял только сейчас - яркие глаза, полузаметные улыбки, темные кудри бортстрелка из третьей вахты и крылья черного маскарадного плаща, от которого тащился погибший еще мальчишкой младший брат... Крылья развевались на ветру, а потом стали живыми, в перьях, и захлопали, и черные глаза, черные волосы, черно-серебряные гербы ВКС и когти-коннекторы на крылышках погон превратились в стаи черных птиц, и эти стаи кружили над знакомыми до боли ребристыми куполами аккуратного комплекса где-то, где Серазан не был никогда, и оставляли резкие тени на сияюще-белых заснеженных склонах, обрамляющих чистое горное озеро...

* * *

А не так уж далеко к востоку, где лес постепенно заползал на невысокие отроги гор, где с тех же гор текла река и где еще немного выше уже лежал снег и покрылось тонкой корочкой льда озеро, на котором вот уже полвека как не удавалось построить плотину, действительно пряталась исследовательская база "Крыло", кружили над ней стаи воронья, и тосковал, глядя на них, комендант этой базы.  
Тоска его, впрочем, была не той, что у Тесса. Была она мрачной, глухой, смешанной с раздражением и злостью, понятными любому человеку, который свою работу любит и когда-то ей гордился, но уже много лет как влип в задачу, которая тоже вроде бы как по его части, но с любимым делом сходства имеет мало, и справиться с которой он не может, а если и смог бы, то тогда решать ее пришлось бы совсем не так, как того хочет далекое, непонятливое и ждущее наконец-то результатов начальство.

"Хотя, конечно, - думалось коменданту Морану, - на этой планете, издевательски безымянной, но зато пронумерованной, подобные чувства понять могут разве что здесь же, на базе".  
На базе понять, наверное, и впрямь могли. Но - не все, а те, кто мог, нисколько не хотели. От молодых - либо штрафников-неудачников, либо рисковых карьеристов, либо идейных юнцов - ждать чего-то хорошего не приходилось, а старожилы, выжившая, но основательно покореженная планетой четверка ученых - геолог, биолог, ксенопсихолог и, как ни странно, физик Врат - понимать что-либо решительно отказывались, уже давно имея относительно целей, задач и перспектив исследовательской миссии собственное видение, весьма отличное от декларируемой свыше, или, точнее, из Врат, идеологии Мабри.  
Видение это, возможно, мог бы разделить сам Моран, будь он в чине пониже, в возрасте помладше и в упрямстве послабже, но многолетняя вражда "вояк" с "яйцеголовыми", искусно поддерживаемая лишь формально подчиненной полковнику службой безопасности, какое-либо отклонение от давно заданных позиций исключала. Военные на базе - те из них, кто еще не на все положил - четко знали: их задача планету изучить, покорить и, наконец, открыть к колонизации, создав для будущих поселенцев безопасные и по возможности комфортные условия. Для этого надо было, чтобы работали Врата, надо было, чтобы местная флора и фауна была изучена, классифицирована и разделена на полезную, подлежащую дальнейшему исследованию и одомашниванию, и опасную, причем опасная - уничтожена, надо было, чтобы были живы ученые, способные то и другое обеспечить, надо было, наконец, найти на планете хоть какое-то правительство, чтобы заключить договора, легализующие поселения...  
Много чего было надо. Добиться только не удавалось ничего.

Но поскольку люди, которым все это не удавалось, продолжали жить и надеяться кто на что - одни на успех миссии вопреки всему, вторые хотя бы на окончание контракта и возвращение домой - надо было еще, чтобы дома, на Мабри, деятельность "Крыла" расценивали как удовлетворительную, могли отчитываться еще выше и продлять финансирование проекта, выжравшего за десятилетия очешуительные суммы из бюджета и не ставшего более прибыльным и менее накладным.  
Это означало регулярные доклады и отчеты, и более-менее приемлемую связь, чтобы их передавать, и хоть какие-то положительные результаты, которые в них можно было бы отразить. С последними было еще хуже, чем со связью, потому что если кодить передачу можно было хотя бы в виде запросов на соединение с Маяка - Врата могли и не работать, зато сигнал "прошу открыть", как ни странно, проходил в ста случаях из ста - то для того, чтобы найти что-то, сходящее за "результат", порой приходилось проявлять недюжинные оптимизм и воображение.  
Еще большая смекалка требовалась, чтобы придавать отчетам видимость правдоподобия - их сочиняли и ученые, и Моран, и техники из инженерной группы Врат, но зато перечитывала СБ, прекрасно знающая, кто и как часто бывает за пределами базы, собирая необходимый для докладов материал.   
А за ворота люди лишний раз выходить не рисковали - слишком многих потом приносили по частям, в виде скульптур, шкурок, скальпов, один раз прислали вместо человека каллиграфически начертанную балладу о его героической смерти... Тех же, кто не боялся идти "в поле", рискованно было за ворота выпускать - не раз и не два оказывалось, что человек, приноровившийся с этим миром уживаться, решал оставить национальный проект колонизации в пользу личного и растворялся среди местного населения - и поди потом поймай его, планета-то большая...  
Большой удачей, впрочем, было, если такой единоличник потом обнаруживался где-нибудь в стратегически важной точке планеты, выходил на связь и докладывал соотечественникам обстановку - из этих людей как раз выходили "резиденты", наравне с полевыми исследователями поставляющие информацию, позволявшую сохранить жизнь проекту. Их, если им хватало ума уйти грамотно, крышевал от особистов сам Моран, задним числом оформляя "длительные командировки", "специальные задания" и прочие "особые проекты".

"Проекты" эти, даром что стоили полковнику немалого количества нервных клеток, очень хорошо окупались. Чего стоили одни только отчеты Отшельника, на ура проходившие и контроль особистов, и рассмотрения в штабе - и чего стоил он сам, старейший из резидентов, окопавшийся в абсолютно неподдающемся исследованию Лесу еще при прежнем, светлой памяти, коменданте, и обломавший присланного тому на смену молодого и амбициозного по тем временам Эмриса Морана на раз-два-три. Первое же выяснение отношений между сволочью столичной зубастой и сволочью матерой лесной расставило позиции внятно и взаимовыгодно, хотя Моран до сих пор то и дело скрипел зубами, вспоминая то периодические плюхи по самолюбию от вредного деда с профессионально хорошей памятью, то исчезновение того же деда со связи, которое чем дальше, тем большей грозило обернуться катастрофой.

Во-первых, Вульфрик Дорр, хоть и забрался в сторону от торговых путей и оживленных городов, сидел в точке, откуда очень хорошо проходил радиосигнал - причем во всех направлениях. Случись что срочное, именно через него могли связаться с базой и другие резиденты, и те немногие из полевиков, кто еще действовал на планете. Во-вторых, в последних из его писем штабные социоисторики нашли что-то, что заинтересовало уже спецов по межпланетному праву - и теперь база была завалена запросами об уточнении то одних, то других сведений, в которых сквозил такой энтузиазм, словно и впрямь был шанс сдвинуть вопрос с колонией с мертвой точки. В-третьих, типа, вышедшего в последний раз на связь вместо Отшельника, идентифицировать так и не удалось - подчеркнуто независимый нахал, объявившийся в начале осени, по всем признакам должен был оказаться очередным "восставшим из мертвых" дезертиром, но СБ перетрясла списки погибших и пропавших без вести за последние лет двадцать, не меньше, и ни один не подошел. Сам Моран всерьез подозревал последнего из сбежавших, злостного штрафника-гауптвахтщика, но после расшифровки голоса последовало четкое заключение: не он.  
Запись разговора анализировали бессчетное количество раз, запрашивали информацию в штабе, нервно косились друг на друга в поисках неведомого шутника здесь, на самой базе... И, что самое худшее, некому было отправиться и проверить, что же на самом деле происходит - или произошло - у Дорра.

Стечение обстоятельств выходило феерическим: полевики, трое последних, один за другим попались кто местному хищнику, кто местному жителю, и сложно было сказать, кто из них когда встанет на ноги с местной же медициной, и когда - если - теперь вернется, флаер шесть недель подряд отказывался взлетать, запчасти с базы не доходили, а когда наконец удалось привести технику в рабочее состояние, "отказал" сломавший ногу на ровном месте пилот. Пилота, конечно, заменить мог кто угодно, включая самого Морана, но только не каждого готова была подписать на вылет служба безопасности, натуральным образом вставшая на уши от известия, что на планете есть кто-то, кого там быть не должно... Впрочем, добровольцев полетать на латаной-перелатаной архаической развалюхе все равно не наблюдалось.  
Резиденты же, каждый со своих мест, письменно заверяли, что ничего не слышали и не знают, и удивляться этому не приходилось - время, расстояние и близкая к нулю мобильность раскиданных по всему континенту и не рвущихся срываться со своих мест людей означали, что информацию об Отшельнике получат скорее они с базы, чем "Крыло" от них. Длилось это подвешенно-безрадостное состояние всю осень, и Морана утешало лишь то, что за долгие годы работы он к такому уже привык. Привык ругаться с замом по безопасности, а потом, вечерами, когда оставался в одиночестве холостяцкой спальни, крыть его и его службу заковыристым матом, привык слышать, как его самого кроет инженерная группа всем составом, привык, что все, абсолютно все в этом мире делается в двадцать раз медленнее, чем на Мабри - медленно доходят новости и поставки из Врат, долго и утомительно чинится техника, ползают по планете со скоростью лишенных этой техники людей посыльные и исследователи-разведка... и даже больные и раненые выздоравливают в лазарете базы совсем не так успешно, как могли бы дома.  
Но никакая полоса неудач не могла длиться до бесконечности, и когда-нибудь это тотальное "не можем, не знаем, нельзя, некому" должно было закончиться. Вот и Ганн - пилот - уже должен был скоро встать на ноги. И был шанс, что и машина поднимется на крыло - не зря ведь, в конце концов, с ней столько трахались? Можно будет отправить их наконец к Дорру... Собственно, только это соображение и удерживало полковника от ежедневных комментариев в адрес "любимого" зама, благодаря которому база до сих пор сидела без новостей из точки, куда за три месяца можно было дойти туда и обратно даже пешком.  
Да за три месяца даже до западного побережья было можно добраться! И назад до хребта... Но теперь уже проще было подождать еще несколько дней, и комендант ждал, хотя прямо сейчас Ганн еще бодро ковылял в ортосуппорте, особист высокомерно смерял его взглядом при каждой встрече в столовой или коридорах, а флаер сиротливо стоял в ангаре.  
Самому же Морану пока оставалось хранить спокойствие и любоваться не меняющимися вот уже тридцать лет пейзажами.

* * *

Следующим пунктом, где Блейки рассчитывал встретить людей, был абсолютно нежилой, но довольно известный город Хабар. Дорога туда шла вдоль реки, Грин и Блейки пробирались по кромке леса, стараясь не спускаться близко к воде. Постепенно обрывы становились все выше, скальные выходы на берегу встречались все чаще, а горы закрывали небо уже почти на треть от горизонта.  
\- Ну ладно, если мы и в Хабар никого не встретим, пойдем в рудники, - говорил сфинкс, ставя лапы на твердую корку подмерзшего снега. - И что там хорошего?  
\- В основном плавильни, - с энтузиазмом отвечал человек. - Это настоящее обжитое место, Салковские рудники, Тесла мне говорил, что практически вся медь идет оттуда, и летом все сплавляют вниз по реке. Самый богатый рудник в этих краях - Шелтинский, оттуда прямо самородную медь берут, а за тамошним озером выгребают еще и медный колчедан.  
\- Куда столько?  
\- Проводка. Сплавы с медью: олово, латунь, бронза. Вообще практически все сплавы. Но мне в основном ценна проводка. Тот же генератор у Дорра видел? С медной обмоткой?  
\- Никогда не был в горах, - признавался Грин, - а тем более в таких, которые гребут. Насколько старый тот рудник? А до него, в Хабар - там живет постоянно кто-нибудь?  
\- Вот там на месте и узнаешь, - ухмылялся Блейки, потирая рукавицей щеку.  
\- Вообще-то я планировал только довести тебя до людей и там оставить, - заметил Грин. - Мне очень хочется уйти отсюда куда-нибудь, где потеплее.  
\- Вот-вот! А ты заметил, как резко холодает?  
\- Зато распогодилось. И солнышко.  
\- Зато даже дышать больно.  
\- А ты иди быстрей!  
\- Тебе легко говорить, у тебя четыре лапы!  
\- Сделать тебе такие же?

И они и впрямь пошли быстрей, пока мороз не принялся колоть Блейки за нос и щеки. Сделали привал, отогрелись магией и карабкались по холмам еще несколько часов, пока от стремительного похолодания у обоих не перехватило дыхание, а Блейки при этом еще умудрился вспотеть под одеждой. Пришлось останавливаться, разжигать костер и тщательно приводить себя в порядок. Ритм ходьбы стал определяющим, обоим надо было приноровиться, чтобы не загнать друг друга и не замерзнуть.

В тот вечер они заночевали в чахлом березовом лесу, с утра сделали основательный рывок, и к середине следующего дня, щурясь от ветра и яркого солнца, перевалили через вершину очередного холма. Поднялись примерно метров на четыреста, и увидели с вершины следующего холма в речной долине то, что осталось от старых людей - заброшенный город Хабар.

Сверху скопище неопрятных, полузасыпанных снегом прямоугольников с черными провалами окон, чахлых деревьев между ними, редких и тонких, казалось уродливым и неприятным, как незаживающая гнойная язва. Ржавые балки, торчащие из обвалившихся стен. Какие-то вывески громадные, намалеванные до сих пор еще заметными красками на фасадах и торцах домов. Холод более пронизывающий, чем в лесу, как будто весь город излучает сырую стылость. Ветер, разрезанный прямыми углами планировки, разгоняющийся по прямой длинных улиц и резко взвывающий на поворотах. Мертвый, безжалостный. Даже птицы не летали над городом старых людей.

\- Сколько этому городу, как ты думаешь? - откашлялся Блейки, и ему показалось, что он каркает, как ворона.  
\- Не могу сказать, - признался сфинкс. - Я слышал, что так строили старые люди задолго до войны чудовищ. С тех пор сменилось два раза по четыре сотни поколений. Летом, здесь, наверное, немного получше.  
\- Пойдем вниз, посмотрим?  
Сфинкс замотал головой и попятился, глядя поверх линялых, ровно-черных  
крыш на изломанную линию гор.  
\- Пойдем вверх и стороной, - отрезал он. - Я там никого искать не буду. Иначе можешь идти один.  
\- Может, хватит уже ставить мне ставить свои условия? - возмутился Блейки.  
\- Условия? - в свою очередь, взвился Грин. - Да я иду с тобой только потому, что задрал у тебя лошадь! Что я скажу своему Мастеру - что бросил его соплеменника посреди леса одного?  
\- Значит, доведешь до людей - и бросишь?  
\- Не задумываясь.  
\- И даже не посмотришь, как у нас живут? Механизмы, купола с лабораториями, компьютеры. Да старик Тесла удавился бы, наверное, чтобы раскурочить хоть один!

Сфинкс продолжал размеренно идти вперед, обходя долину с заброшенным городом по большой дуге. Кисточка на его хвосте дергалась из стороны в сторону. Он чуял, что Блейки трусит, отлично понимал, что один человек в незнакомые горы не пойдет, будет ждать весны или оттепели, да и вряд ли пустят его рудничные одного, дальше в горы. Оттого, видимо, Блейки и ищет себе компанию приключенцев по развалинам.

\- А компьютеры - это что? - спросил, наконец, Грин, чтобы как-то отвлечь и увести Блейки от Хабара по-хорошему.  
\- О, это такие умные машины, которые быстро-быстро кодируют любую информацию из слов в цифры и хранят ее сколько угодно. А еще они умеют эту информацию обрабатывать. Ну, проще сказать, это вроде мозги такие, механические. Мозги эти закатываются в специальное зеркало, чтобы смотреть, а еще с ними можно разговаривать, ну вот, например... - уловка сработала, увлеченный рассказ экс-пилота об электронных устройствах базы грозил не закончиться никогда. Грин переспрашивал, уточнял, вспоминал книгу на солнечных батарейках, которую дал ему Тесс, и улыбался про себя слишком уж адаптированным объяснениям Старра.

\- Почему твои соплеменники живут в горах? - спросил он некоторое время спустя.  
\- Они хотели бы найти себе место поудобнее, - поразмыслив, ответил Блейки. - Потом привезут туда жен, детей, построят свои города, будут в них жить. Ну вот, как старые люди.  
\- Это хорошее намерение, - озадаченно ответил сфинкс. - А почему ты их боишься?  
\- Потому что мне было с ними скучно, и я ушел один, никого не спросив, - скривился Блейки. - Наверное, они до сих пор на меня сердятся.  
\- А! И ты думаешь, что если вернешься с другом, тебя будут ругать меньше?  
\- Ну, я на это очень надеюсь.

Сфинкс улыбнулся, услышав, как Блейки с явным удовольствием воспользовался заведомо детской отмазкой. Любопытство играло, да, все-таки свой поиск сородичей сфинкс мог начать в любой момент, а вот будет ли у него возможность посмотреть на соплеменников Мастера? И что-то в реакциях Блейки ему подсказывало, что эти люди не любят мимохожих бродяг.

\- А что, люди в Хабар часто заходят? - спросил он Блейки, когда они выбирали место для ночлега на довольно-таки каменистом склоне. Теперь, когда город остался далеко позади, можно было и поинтересоваться диковиной.  
\- Тесла сам туда ходил, - гордо, как будто сам был к этим походам причастен, отозвался Блейки. - Там в домах много любопытного найти можно. Старые люди, говорил старик, убежали почему-то из города, бросили все, что могли. Поисковики весь пластик и металлы выбирают до последнего кусочка, нормально так, а пластобетон кувалдой не пробьешь. И странно еще, что там особо ничего не растет. Вон, если тот же Зурташ оставить, так там через два года лес будет, как будто никто и не жил, а Хабар стоит и стоит себе, как врезанный. Я думаю, там, как в моем мире, верхний слой почвы специально обрабатывали, есть такая практика, а растения уже в контейнеры высаживали.  
\- А ваша база, она такая же, как города старых людей? - спросил Грин, укладываясь.  
\- Нет, база немного другая. Впрочем, я ее и не рассматривал особо, так, схемы, и дорога из казармы в столовую. Вот, кстати, помнишь, я про каменную статую рассказывал?  
\- Про горгулью, которая на вас нападала?  
\- Не на нас, а на нашего пилота, а летал он вживую, кстати, в сторону Каштала.  
\- Блейки, - серьезно сказал Грин, - запомни, пожалуйста: когда ты разговариваешь с людьми, ты можешь смотреть в лицо. Но когда ты идешь по лесу, смотри внимательно, и если увидишь незнакомое существо, уйди с дороги. Если это невозможно, постарайся смотреть ему на лапы и стоять тихо. А лучше просто сядь и сиди, опустив глаза. Если все будет хорошо, вы разойдетесь по-мирному.  
\- А если нет?  
Но сфинкс уже закрыл глаза и притворился, что не расслышал вопроса.

Болтать с Блейки было легко, а серьезно разговаривать - трудно, и Грин оставил свои мысли при себе. Он вообще не любил делиться обрывками размышлений, и сейчас, под тревожное шуршание ветра и снега, вспоминал все, что знал, о старых людях.  
"Те, которые ушли", оставили двойственный отпечаток на планете: с одной стороны, они были мастерами, которыми гордились. Прочность, изящество и тонкость их работ были поразительны. Их книги перепечатывали множество раз, боялись потерять хоть слово. Все промышленные гильдии были основаны ими. Все известные Грину человеческие наречия имели в основе один язык - язык старых людей. Медные рудники, на которые шли Блейки и Грин, тоже начинали разрабатывать старые люди, возможно, те самые, которые когда-то жили в Хабар. С другой стороны, о том, что старые люди растворились в веках, как будто бы никто особо не печалился, как не жалеют об обильном урожае, вовремя и разумно употребленном.

Если бы Грин спросил Блейки, отчего так, Блейки бы объяснил, что города, книги, основы ремесел, да и сами ремесла были наследием от первых людей-колонистов, а потом как-то странно пошла на планете эта колонизация, но Блейки уже уютно устроился между пушистых лап, прижался к теплому брюху и время от времени вздрагивал во сне.  
За тонкой шелковой стенкой палатки ветер поменял направление: теперь он дул с гор, морозный, пронизывающий, свистел и завывал в близких скалах Каштала на другом берегу реки, а сфинксу в полудреме казалось, что это старуха Зима постепенно стряхивает морщины, распускает длинные, уже не седые, а просто белые волосы, поет протяжно, и зовет, зовет за собой...

* * *

Блейки проснулся от холода: мороз пробирал до костей. Стуча зубами, Блейки обнял Грина в поисках тепла и аж подскочил от неожиданности:  
шерсть лежащего рядом зверя заледенела, глаза были закрыты, но дышал сфинкс глубоко и размеренно. Блейки выскочил на предрассветный розовый снег и кинулся собирать дрова для костра, с хрустом обламывая звонкие заиндевевшие ветки. Грин вылез наружу, когда вершины далеких гор вспыхнули ярко-красным, ленивым движением хвоста разжег огонь, такой же ослепительно-яркий, как солнце, которое к тому времени уже соизволило выкатиться из-за гор, и опять застыл, словно памятник самому себе.  
Блейки было не до красот природы: он растопил в кружке воду, вытащил из глубин походной сумки плитку меда со степными травами - подарок заботливой Гани - развел кипятком и отпаивал сфинкса, пока тот не закашлялся и не посмотрел на человека более осмысленно.  
\- Приснилось что-то? - озабоченно спросил Блейки, быстро-быстро складывая пожитки.

Грин помотал головой. Теперь вид у него был взъерошенный и обалделый:  
\- Нам надо во что бы то ни стало выйти к людям, - сказал он. - Слишком холодно. Еще немного в одиночестве, и я совсем потеряюсь. В общем, мне надо отогреться, а то я стал забывать вкус людей.  
\- По карте всего полдня пути, куда мы денемся, - нарочито беззаботно ответил Блейки, хотя у него как-то нехорошо екнуло внутри. - А про вкус, ты это, в смысле, как?  
\- Меня иногда зовет что-то или кто-то, - смущенно признался Грин, по брюхо проваливаясь в очередной сугроб, - и тогда становится очень соблазнительно раствориться в звериной своей части, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Блейки кивнул. Он не стал тратить дыхание на слова: холодно было так, что даже вдыхать воздух через рот было больно. Снег искрил на солнце, слепил, замедлял движения, и порой Блейки проваливался чуть ли не по пояс. Сфинксу было проще. Он шел на широких лапах, словно на снегоступах, а там, где проваливался, помогал себе крыльями. Они одолели еще два перелеска, незаметно для себя забрав от реки на северо-восток, к высокому хребту Акта, а речной берег остался далеко внизу, в этой части течения непроходимый, стиснутый почти что отвесными скалами Каштала.

На следующий день, потратив большую его часть на очередное взгорье, Грин и Блейки увидели на противоположном склоне открывшейся им горы ложе Паленого ручья, высокие трубы Салковского плавильного завода, строй длинных холостяцких бараков и беспорядочную россыпь двухэтажных бревенчатых домов под блестящими крышами.

\- Металлопласт, - хвастливо объяснил Блейки, - практически вечная штука. Тоже, кстати, из Хабар притащили.  
\- А в Хабар тех деталей, за которыми ты на свою базу прешься, тебе случайно, не попадалось? - подъязвил сфинкс. - А то прямо смотреть интересно, как тебе и хочется, и колется!  
\- Да ладно, тебе же тоже хочется на базу посмотреть, вон как хвостом крутишь, - отмахнулся Блейки. - А там точно волшебников вообще никогда не видели, а ты сразу всего столько расскажешь. Наши как рты откроют, так к весне хорошо если закроют. У нас трое таких, как Дорр, работало, так что и поговорить с кем найдется, точно! А я тебе свои модули наблюдения покажу, летучие такие. У меня их пять штук было. Это, в принципе, такие словно видеокамеры с крыльями. Летающие глаза. Выпускаешь, а сам с земли рулишь потихоньку. А они в небе, и все, что видят, передают на монитор - это зеркало такое, и...  
\- Блейки, смотри - наезженная дорога там? Или нет?  
\- Йэхху! - заорал Блейки, срезая напрямую через сугробы к четкой линии утоптанного снега.  
Грин зря тратить силы не стал. Просто раскрыл крылья и неуверенно, но все-таки перелетел, куда надо. Видимо, от раны уже почти оправился.  
Блейки улыбнулся, наблюдая низкий полупрыжок-полуполет:  
"Ронни придется сильно постараться, чтобы не потерять себя в этой шкуре, - подумал он мимоходом. - Слишком уж хорошо приспособился. И правда, жаль, что Дорра нет, старик бы точно такое чудо из рук не выпустил".

Когда-то Вульфрик Дорр, расспрашивая Блейки о жизни человеческого общества, мимоходом упоминал, что вот, никого из нелюдей увидеть не удалось. Рассказов - сколько угодно, даже отгонять нечто невидимое по просьбе деревенских удавалось, а вот вживую и своими глазами - не получилось. А еще Блейки было любопытно, как сфинкс поведет себя в человеческом поселении.

Грин повел себя вежливо и непринужденно. Дружелюбно и обыденно, как будто каждый день такое, не отпуская от себя Блейки ни на шаг, и тем демонстративно показывая собственную неопасность, прошел в самый центр, к заводу, сходу определил, где вкуснее пахнет, и зашел, как оказалось, на кухню, где готовили обед для рабочих после смены. Прошел в столовую, сел смирно, где показали, объяснял всем, что сбились с дороги, потому и объявились там, где чужие не ходят, что ненадолго, и можно ли остановиться на пару дней где-нибудь. Блейки сидел рядом, ловил на себе сочувственно-восторженные взгляды и всячески поддакивал.

Через час ударили в рельс, и обедали они в окружении раскрасневшихся, остывающих от печей рабочих, а в конце обеда к сфинксу подошел здешний маг - невысокий старик с посохом, украшенным медными вставками и драгоценными камнями, понимающе осмотрел путников, и особенно ронов хвост, вежливо пригласил к себе и проводил хитрыми городскими закоулками в свой дом. Там и заночевали. Вернее, ночевал Блейки, разморенный теплом, горячей пищей и настоящей постелью.

А вот Грину и местному магу было не до сна. Сначала рассказывал Грин, стараясь говорить красиво и не сбиваться на пустяках, а маг записывал в чистой тетради сфинксовы речи.  
Особенно подробно попросил рассказать про превращение, про то, как парня занесло в лес, на Поминальную, морщился неодобрительно.  
\- Почему учитель не объяснил смысл приглашения? - спросил требовательно и недоуменно.  
\- Я не сказал ему, - оправдывался Грин. - Я думал, что справлюсь сам.  
\- Ученики-маги, - покачал головой старший маг, - часто пробуют разные воплощения, но застревать в них надолго не стоит, хотя и такое иногда случается. А теперь вам и правда придется справляться самому.  
А про себя старик думал, что сам он вряд ли взял бы такого, как Грин, в ученики: слишком независим, да и не "чистый лист" давно уже, а искарябанный жизнью пергамент, такое не исправляется. Слишком много хлопот, слишком непонятен результат, слишком много своего, глубинного. А теперь в парне еще и огонь нечеловеческий, который не затухнет, и сила звериная, которую держать на одном месте опасно.  
Но про старуху - и то, что она хозяйка зимы, но не леса, и что глупо было человеку ожидать приглашения от стихии, а вступать с ней в какой-либо разговор, не говоря уже о помощи, вообще было нельзя - вот это старый маг объяснил подробно, и даже слегка обидно, настолько оно оказалось элементарно. И Грин чуть ли не стонал, уткнувшись в лапы, понимая, что не надо было лезть вообще в дела лесные, нарушая равновесие окраины, где люди и так тихо жили, а он как вот сдуру взялся обустраивать что-то по собственным представлениям... так и огреб персонально, накрепко связав себя со стороной, которая изначально была не его и могла бы и дальше оставаться ни при чем.

А маг рассказывал уже о своем, про золотых ящериц и рудничный газ, про обвалы в горах, про волчьи стаи, которые иногда подходят аж к самым домам, и про тайную крепость старых людей, от которой, бывает, летают вроде как железные машины, и с утра он сам проводит путников до перевала, а дальше не пойдет, мороз, да и работы много, подгорная сырость требует следить за всеми, кто в забоях работает, и если не лечить вовремя, не следить и не поддерживать, то люди начинают чахнуть, кашлять кровью и умирают. Те, кто у печей, те здоровее, и все равно, печь забирает силы у человека лет примерно за десять - пятнадцать.

А с утра пришел еще молодой парень, лет пятнадцати, а с ним еще две девки постарше, смешливые и остроглазые, и принялись рисовать гостей специально подготовленными угольками, и выгнать их не было никакой возможности, поэтому Грин смирился и даже дремал так, полусидя и поджав под себя лапы, а отоспавшийся Блейки выспрашивал о горных тропинках, и теми же угольками размечал у себя на карте места, куда соваться не следует.

Вечером того же дня гостей позвали было на городскую гулянку с драчкой по случаю, но гости вежливо отказались, упихивая в мешок сухари и рубленое мясо с салом на несколько дней.

Грин и Блейки ушли на рассвете, благодарили, как могли, а маг, проводив гостей, вздохнул устало, и поставил на том перевале, куда они пошли, зарубку как от заразной лихорадки, чтобы свои зря не лазили. А еще через год от салковских мастерских стали продавать забавную игрушку: сидящего льва с орлиными крыльями и человеческой головой. Все, кто эту отливку видел, говорили, что сделано с живого зверя, в лесах по склонам гор таких живет много, и если посмотреть, где такое диво ляжет, то там можно меди отыскать прямо самородными комьями.


	18. Chapter 18

Грин и Блейки несколько дней пробирались по высокому берегу реки Салка, при этом Грину очень понравилось запархивать на скалистые уступы и с каким-то даже садизмом наблюдать, как на тот же уступ карабкается человек Блейки. Пару раз приятели видели снежного барса - но мельком и очень далеко, а однажды наткнулись на изрядно покореженные обломки серебристого металла, в которых экс-пилот опознал один из дистанционных наблюдательных модулей. Грин лапой повертел то, что осталось от механизма, и показал Блейки вмятины, очень похожие на следы острого птичьего клюва.  
Приятели лезли на гору, и сфинкс с каждым днем чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше, а Блейки, наоборот, выматывался и ворчал, как проторговавшаяся баба на приморском вокзале. Когда они поднялись примерно на тысячу с небольшим, высокие деревья исчезли совсем. Обледенелые скалы под снегом, расщелины, в которые можно было провалиться с головой, пронизывающий ветер и холодное, ослепительно яркое солнце. Блейки помнил, что через эти скалистые луга вела тропинка, и когда-то он бежал по ней кувырком, а сейчас, по возвращении, надо было ориентироваться на плоскую вершину, поросшую редким подлеском и высокими шипастыми кустами. По границе этой своеобразной чащи как раз проходил периметр наблюдения базы Мабри "Крыло", и Блейки мрачнел с каждым шагом, сделанным в направлении шарообразных куполов, окруженных высокой глухой стеной.  
\- Слушай, Ронни, ты меня не бросай уже, ладно? - сказал он, уже завидев накрепко закрытые ворота.  
\- У тебя там дело, у меня любопытство, у тебя друзья, у меня - чужие, кто кого бросит? - отозвался сфинкс, ускоряя шаг.

\- Ну, и что нам теперь делать? - спросил сфинкс часом позже, глядя на пластобетон наглухо закрытых ворот. - Кричать: "Открывайте, кот идет?".  
\- Инфразащиты не было, про то, что мы здесь, внутри уже знают, - ответил Блейки, напряженно оглядываясь вокруг. - Будем ждать.  
Рон покосился на небо. Внизу была метель, и тут она никуда не делась, ветер деловито засыпал их мелкой снежной пылью.  
\- Ставь палатку прямо тут, перед воротами.  
\- И долго нам ждать, как ты думаешь? - доверительно спросил Блейки, установив укрытие и ныряя в тепло сфинксовых лап и крыльев.  
\- Вот когда ты научишься аккуратно отряхиваться от снега? - подосадовал Грин, сворачиваясь вокруг щуплого пилота и чуть нагревая палатку, - Мокро же. Наверное, сейчас соберутся ваши старейшины, поймут, чего боятся или чего от нас ждать, и тогда пригласят войти. Я правильно рассуждаю?  
\- В целом, примерно так.  
Блейки замялся. Ну не мог он признаться Грину, что сфинкс был основным его козырем в переговорах, и что сам по себе Грин был гарантией того, что Блейки не расстреляют сразу же вот за этими самыми воротами по законам родной планеты.

* * *

В то время, когда Блейки с Грином распаковывались и вставали у ворот лагерем, внутри комплекса действительно имело место маленькое, но весьма оживленное "совещание". Правда, Грин, угадав в целом, все же слегка ошибся в деталях - совещались отнюдь не старейшины, а вовсе даже сравнительно молодой персонал базы.  
В диспетчерской, уже успев протереть глаза и убедиться в реальности демонстрируемой камерами картинки, оживленно ругались, докладывать ли о таком чуде или подождать окончания дежурства - и пусть уже следующая вахта ломает головы! - и если все же докладывать, то кому: коменданту лично или его заместителю по безопасности.  
Действующий регламент допускал оба выбора, а третий, самый безопасный вариант: "старшему смены" - отпадал, поскольку за нехваткой личного состава старший смены сам же у мониторов и сидел. Компанию ему и второму дежурному составлял скучающий Эрмелин Ганн, уже долечившийся, но все еще не допущенный к полетам, и вот теперь ему было уже совсем не скучно.  
\- Да говорю же вам - Стейлу отбивать надо. Вы что, собеседований последних не помните? "Настоятельно рекомендуем о случаях контакта с аборигенами информировать в первую очередь..."  
\- Что-то тебя, Котти, слишком хорошо запугали на этих собеседованиях, - шипел в ответ старший. - Шеф наш кто? Стейл все равно не оценит, а комендант нам за нелояльность...  
\- Верно, Стейл точно решит, что его та-а-ак боятся! - Ганн за сидение в пределах периметра на СБ был сердит особенно крепко, поэтому сторону в споре поддерживал соответствующую.  
\- Это Моран не оценит! И вообще, если говорить о личной благодарности, так это к Ренну. Старик умеет...  
\- Только власти у него нет никакой.  
\- В научных кругах...  
\- Ну упомянет он тебя в очередной монографии, а толку?!

Между тем Ганн, единственный, кто в пылу ссоры не забыл о, собственно, предмете обсуждения, с интересом вглядывался в физиономию человекообразного из аборигенов.  
\- Вы бы отвлеклись, погонные. Посмотрите только, до чего рожа у парня приметная - не иначе кто-то из полевиков в свое время с туземкой согрешил.  
\- Чего?!  
Обладатель рожи в этот момент благополучно скрылся в палатке, и охранничкам пришлось отмотать запись видеонаблюдения на несколько минут назад, чтобы посмотреть, что же там за лицо.  
Что ж - отмотали. И посмотрели.  
И, в отличие от Ганна, прибывшего на планету уже после побега Блейки в дикие земли, лицо это узнали, после чего любитель личных подковерных просьб свое мнение резко переменил и заорал:  
\- Это же Старр! Мать вашу, никакой это не местный, Старр - помните, был тут такой, от джойстика недооторванный? Так это он - нет, ну надо же, в такой компании и живой!  
\- Так что, - хмыкнул Ганн, сориентировавшись, - Стейла информируем о дезертире или где?  
\- Ага - щаз!!!  
Инструкция относительно выживших ассимилированных, неофициальнее некуда, в действие вступала редко, но исполнялась в обязательном порядке. Старший смены, тоже усмехнувшись, щелкнул интеркомом, вызывая полковника.

А полковник, надо сказать, вызова этого уже ждал.  
Из кабинета его, снабженного панорамным окном, открывался прекрасный вид не только на горно-озерный пейзаж, но и на подходы к воротам. А сам Моран, вот уже третий день занятый интеллектуальной мастурбацией под названием "итоговый отчет за период с... по...", делал перерывы и выглядывал в это окно достаточно часто, чтобы не пропустить чудеснейшее зрелище разбивающих лагерь прямо у них "под дверью" существ.  
Нечто приземистое, рыхлое, то ли так одетое, то ли само по себе округлое деловито ставило палатку под присмотром средних размеров льва при крыльях и странной какой-то голове, а лев явно руководил, лишь изредка вмешиваясь в процесс.  
Комендант подозрительно щурился, пытаясь разглядеть парочку получше, а заодно считал секунды.  
Потом минуты...  
В течение минимум четверти часа не наблюдалось никакой на появление существ реакции. Ни вызова. Ни общей тревоги. Ни выбегающих с бластерами наизготовку мордоворотов из команды Стейла, которых Моран уже всерьез ждал, раз уж ему сообщить о... гм, визите - не удосуживались.  
Хотя, вообще-то, уже было похоже, что охрана не удосужилась визитеров просто заметить - и это притом, что контакт с коренными нечеловеческими расами планеты вот уже лет двадцать как числился в задачах особой важности!  
\- Докатились... - обреченно прокомментировал картинку полковник, и тут наконец ожил интерком.  
...О, да. У них внештатка.  
\- Сам вижу, - буркнул Моран. - Прямо в окошко. Восхищен быстротой реагирования. Вызывайте Дийса и Ренна, и пусть поднимут записи, встречались ли кому-либо из разведчиков подобные существа.  
\- Сэр, тут еще одна проблема. Тот, который человек - он наш. Опознали, Блейк Старр.  
Моран, промедлив ровно секунду, которая потребовалась на оценку ситуации, выдал сверхкраткую нецензурную характеристику и Старра, и охраны вместе взятых.  
\- ...мать! Гоните его за ближайший куст, чтобы отсюда было не видно, не-мед-лен-но!  
\- А как, там же еще это... это?!  
\- Молчать! Сейчас спущусь. И повесьте пока на мониторы игрушку хотя бы... Дозор, бля!

Пять минут спустя в диспетчерской ковыряли носами монитор двое ученых, прятали глаза двое проштрафившихся охранников, рычал Моран и тихо развлекался в уголке пилот Ганн.  
Оказывается, такого крылатого льва как-то раз встречали. Вернее, видели, очень-очень издалека. Задачи изучить поближе не было, поэтому разведчик не стал пытаться догнать существо и вступить в контакт - тем более, что незадолго до того еще двоих одного затоптали, а второго задрали. Не исключено, что львиными как раз когтями.  
Контактировать с нынешним, палаточным львом тоже никто не рвался, а посылать лишних солдат значило увеличивать вероятность засветить перед СБ пришедшего вместе с ним Старра.  
Проблему решили, как всегда, руководящим решением.  
\- Вы, Вет, его обнаружили, вам и доверим честь первого контакта, - заключил Моран, обернулся на фырканье Ганна и смерил того неприязненным взглядом. - Вы, кажется, давно уже жалуетесь на безделье? Прекрасно, присоединяйтесь к делегации.  
Пилот по-уставному откозырял и тут же весьма вольно пожал плечами, но впилить ему за наглость полковник не успел - вмешался один из "старейшин".  
\- Полковник, пощадите молодежь, - с примирительным смешком заговорил Ренн. - Я иду с ними.  
Останавливать деда, даже не пытающего скрыть азартный блеск в глазах, было бесполезно, и Моран мысленно махнул рукой, а устно изобразил свой, комендантский Приказ.  
\- Немедленно отправляйтесь.

* * *

...Так и вышло, что за ворота базы, к палатке, вместо положенной делегации в лице коменданта, заместителя и отряда солдат вышла пара бездельников, сопровождаемая пожилым ученым, и к Грину и Блейку в палатку, пошкрябав о полог для приличия, очень неофициально заглянула глазастая носатая рожа.  
\- Старр, полковник сказал, что давно не видел таких кретинов - а то и чего похуже - и велел гнать вас взашей! - сглотнула при виде льва и вежливо уточнила. - К вам, прошу прощения, это не относится. А ты собирай палатку и вали подальше, пока Стейлу не донесли, что тут происходит.  
\- А кто такой Стейл? - лениво поинтересовался сфинкс у человека, - и почему ты должен валить подальше, если ты так долго сюда шел?  
Блейки только вздохнул и покрепче прижался к теплой львиной шкуре. Грин тоже вздохнул. Ритуальных приветствий для таких ситуаций он не знал, поэтому решил разговаривать так, как придется.  
\- У вас есть причина убивать нас обоих? - напряженно спросил он встречающего.

Котти Вет хлопнул глазами - он никак не ожидал, что существо, пусть даже при человеческой голове, окажется еще и говорящим.  
\- Вас - нет. А вот этому, который вам под крыло забился, за дезертирство положен расстрел на месте. Твое счастье, Старр, что мы тебя узнали, а то послали бы стандартный отряд для знакомства - и все, попал бы ты в строгом соответствии с Уставом. А так комендант сделает вид, что ты сюда не приходил, записи мы подчистим... Какого вы вообще приперлись прямо к воротам?!

Грину сделалось очень, очень невесело:  
\- Я провожал вашего товарища. Если его вина перед вами так велика, что ему к вам нельзя, то мы должны извиниться за беспокойство и удалиться.  
Хоть сейчас канун солнцеворота и любой гость желанен, но я знаю, что обычаи вашего мира сильно отличны от наших.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с полковником, - хмуро высказался Блейки. - И без этого разговора я никуда не уйду.

\- Старр, ты или тупой, или самоубийца, - сообщил Вет. - Обязательно прямо на базе разговоры вести? Уйди за холм, если дело важное - выйдут к тебе туда, где не придется потом объяснять, что за шашни у нас тут... с предателями!  
И повернулся к существу, в меру умения вежливо.  
\- Вы извините, но это вы - гость, и мы вам будем рады. А он - наш офицер, причем преступник. Но давайте вы выйдете наружу, это не я должен объяснять, а, - тут пришлось голос понизить, - доктор Ренн к вам заберется, если очень надо, но он вообще-то староват для таких упражнений...  
Тут голос стух совсем, потому что "старенький" доктор Ренн вот только пару месяцев назад, на свой юбилей, очень бодро отплясывал танцы народов галактики. И вообще, наверное, убил бы, услышь он слова охранника.

Блейки Старр посмотрел на сфинкса. Блейки Старр хотел гарантий и не хотел оставаться один. Но смутное воспоминание о субординации и о том, что Ронни ему будет полезней заинтересованным и на базе, решило дело:  
\- Ладно, я перебазируюсь за периметр наблюдения и подожду, только ты смотри, возвращайся, - кисло сказал он и вылез из палатки, прикрывая лицо варежкой. Грин помогал собирать вещи, лапой уминал палатку в мешок. Покончив с этим полезным занятием, он демонстративно осмотрелся по сторонам и поклонился тем, кто стоял у ворот.

Вет за это время уже передал спутникам содержание беседы, и был до невозможности счастлив, что дальнейшее общение с существом вести не ему. Ганн, послушав, хмыкнул и пошел помогать Старру разбираться с вещами, намеренный расспросить того потихоньку, раз уж такие дела, поэтому на поклон Грина ответил и старший, и даже специалист... пусть и не совсем по межрасовым связям, но все же не только по системам охраны.

\- Доброго дня вам, молодой человек, - доктор Ренн, прищурившись, оглядывал сфинкса и особенное внимание уделил лицу, достаточно юному для обращения. - Мое имя Морэмирис Ренн, разрешено ли вам называть ваше?  
\- Меня зовут Рональд Грин, я ученик Черного Мастера и воплощенная фантазия на самого себя, - дружески ответствовал Грин. - А чем вы занимаетесь в этой крепости?  
\- Временно живем здесь, пока не изучим ваш мир и не узнаем, как можно поселиться в нем по вашим законам, - по инструкции ответил Ренн, и тут осознал, что существо ухитрилось ему сказать.  
\- Ученик Вульфрика Дорра? Он жив? Что с ним, Грин?  
Грин опустил голову:  
\- Вульфрик Дорр умер, и это большое горе для знающих его, но нынешний Черный Мастер жив, и я хотел бы пожелать ему здоровья.  
\- Новый человек на месте Дорра? И кто он?

Ренн был настойчив, и сфинкса это слегка разозлило.  
\- Черный Мастер больше всего похож на человека, и ведет себя, как человек, а кто он такой, точно может объяснить только он сам.  
\- Вам запрещено называть его имя? - продолжал настаивать мабриец.  
\- Но вы не просили назвать имя, вы просили объяснить, кто он такой!  
\- Я спросил, кто он, - подчеркнул Ренн. - А первой характеристикой разумного существа, молодой человек, является личное имя, позволяющее идентифицировать его среди остальных разумных. Иначе я бы спросил, что он такое.  
Грин насторожился.  
\- Я должен понять, чем грозит ваше любопытство моему учителю, и не хотел бы навлечь на него неприятности.  
\- Если он не убивал Вульфрика Дорра, то ничем. Наше любопытство не агрессивно.  
\- Это хорошо. А в каких случаях вас надо опасаться?

\- О, таких случаев немного, - примирительно улыбнулся Ренн.  
Он наконец отошел от шока, вызванного заявлением о Дорре, а с существом начал потихоньку осваиваться, классифицировав его для себя как местный аналог Морана.  
\- Наш человек должен бояться, если он совершил поступок, который считается преступлением по нашим законам или законам страны, где он находится, чужой - если он находится на нашей земле и нарушает наши законы без вызывающей уважение причины. Здесь, на вашей планете, нашей земли нет вообще, поэтому никого из вас мы не можем тронуть - если только это не будет необходимой самозащитой.  
Помолчав, Ренн перевел взгляд с собеседника на площадку перед воротами - оказалось, что Старр с Ганном наконец-то убрались с просматриваемой территории.  
Учитывая, что в это время на базе полковник должен был на всякий случай сесть на уши заместителю с какой-то рутиной, а коллега Тердори - не самым высокоученым образом тырить данные с камер, но неизвестно было, сколько времени займет то и другое занятие - скрылись штрафнички, кажется, вовремя.  
В связи с этим необходимо было прояснить еще один немаловажный вопрос:  
\- Кстати, кем вам приходится ваш спутник?

\- Человеком, который находится под моей защитой, - слегка нахохлился Грин.  
\- Я должен предупредить вас, - серьезно сказал Ренн. - С ним связана одна, но большая проблема - если мы встретим вас, как положено, причем вас обоих, то нам придется его "узнать". А это для лейтенанта Старра закончится фатально, поскольку он будет классифицирован как преступник.  
Если вы имеете к нам общее дело, то ему следует остаться на безопасном расстоянии, а вам - войти одному и рассказать о Старре непосредственно полковнику Морану.  
\- Звучит разумно, - согласился Грин. - Давайте сообщим о Блейки лично полковнику, чтобы у моего друга не было недоразумений.

И сфинкс, сочтя приглашение войти полученным, гордо пошел впереди доктора Ренна к воротам.

* * *

Человеко-птице-лев по имени Рональд Грин, конечно же, произвел на базе фурор. На физиономии встречавших его, во всяком случае, стоило посмотреть... Полковник Моран за выражение своего собственного лица не беспокоился только по той причине, что успел подготовиться морально. И даже - немного - физически, в чем ни в коем случае бы не признался даже курирующему личный состав базы медику.  
Реагировать адекватно отчасти помогали обычаи и ритуалы - принятых у аборигенов не знал никто, но порядки людей-колонистов планеты были известны в достаточной степени, и соблюсти их, кажется, удавалось. Например, существовала традиция кормить гостя с дороги - более чем разумная для мира, где путешествия длятся даже не часами, а днями и неделями, в данной конкретной ситуации она позволила выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы получить от Ренна оценку ситуации и предварительную характеристику существа.

Грин был, судя по манерам, влиятелен, если даже прямо сейчас не при достаточных полномочиях, то с высокой вероятностью облечен властью с рождения. Разговаривал дружелюбно и вежливо, но поведение выдает в нем привычку к роли хозяина и / или инспектора. Назвался, однако, учеником Черного Мастера, сообщив, что Дорр по причине смерти таковым более не является, а в отношении Блейка Старра сразу обозначил себя покровителем. Молод. По личному впечатлению Ренна - покладист скорее осознанно, чем заставляет предположить, что в данном случае выступает как частное лицо, хотя легко может стать носителем функции государственного значения. Дополнительное осложнение: Блейк Старр. В переговорах не участвовал, выразил желание (однократно) пообщаться с комендантом, согласился уйти за пределы просматриваемой зоны. С ним остался Эрмелин Ганн, нужно не забыть дать ему возможность вернуться на базу.  
Причиной появления обоих, и Старра, и Грина, заявлено некое дело Старра к полковнику.

И с этим теперь предстояло работать.  
Впрочем, во время самого обеда, когда за одним столом собрались и уважаемые доктора наук, и группа обеспечения безопасности, и сам Моран с обоими заместителями, о работе не было и речи. Заговорить о "некоем деле" было нельзя, потому что нельзя было упоминать так осложнившего ситуацию Старра, расспросы лучше было оставить ученым - не его, солдатское, это дело - говорящих львов изучать, обязательно напортачит...  
И в то же время нельзя было не участвовать в трапезе. Оставалось надеяться, что Ренн справится с официальной стороной мероприятия, позволив всем остальным больше жевать, чем говорить.

Сам же человеко-птице-лев Рональд Грин пребывал в состоянии полнейшей растерянности и неизвестно отчего переживал ощущение дежа вю - ему все казалось, что у костра в артели лесорубов и тут, среди чужих людей из другого мира, происходит одна и та же комедия. Но, как и там, держаться старался уверенно.  
Ему странно было то, что его, чужака, уважительно пригласили войти, а своего человека - Блейки, - попросили подождать. Тревожило непонятное преступление Блейки и возможный об этом разговор. И Грину очень не хватало поддержки компаньона, вокруг были очень, очень вежливые люди, от которых физически тянуло каким-то выжидательным любопытством, повсюду гудели какие-то приборы, база была пропитана электромагнитными излучениями гораздо сильнее, чем домик Тесса. Грин постарался отметить для себя человека, который представился, как полковник Моран, и держал его в поле зрения.  
И, как у костра лесорубов, Грин ждал вопросов, чтобы иметь право задать свои. Сначала вопросы были о том, где он живет и чем питается, и что можно положить в еду из приправ, а что нет, чтобы было полезно и вкусно не только людям, но и ему. Грин вежливо ответил, что живет в скалах, охотится на зверей, после чего спросил людей, что нравится им. Люди ответили, что в отношении мяса их вкусы вполне совпадают, после чего градус пафоса немного понизился, и его провели в светлое помещение с большими окнами, где подспудно ощущался запах... неописуемый. Странная смесь химии и перегретого жира напомнила Рону мыловарню. И это помещение оказалось столовой.  
Но зато было чисто, и люди были очень вежливы. Когда приехали механические столики с мисочками чего-то такого, Рон мысленно поблагодарил Тесса за умение, левитируя ложку, есть красиво и по-человечески, и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы нервно не дергать хвостом из стороны в сторону.

Грин аккуратно рассматривал окружающих, чувствуя при этом, что остальные так же аккуратно рассматривают его самого. И принялся расспрашивать, как устроена сама база: вот в этом помещении все едят, или только мужчины? А женщины где? А мастерские можно будет посмотреть? И - самое главное - как они все сюда попали и можно ли видеть ту самую дверь, через которую они прошли из своего мира в этот?

Все эти вопросы Грин постепенно и задал, и если не на все, то на большинство из них нашлись у людей ответы. Оказалось, что подана ему почти совсем обычная каша с мясом, только под соусом, который готовят специально к праздникам, а женщин здесь нет вообще, потому что им позволят приехать только в том случае, если договорятся о постоянных поселениях с хозяевами этой планеты, и будут точно знать, где и как можно жить, чтобы не нарушить ненароком чьих-то границ или не поссориться с соседями так, что те захотят их истребить. Тогда уже можно будет привезти женщин и детей, а пока - боязно. Вопрос про мастерские вызвал легкую тревогу у присутствующих и заставил человека, назвавшегося вторым после полковника Морана, посмотреть на Грина с большой подозрительностью, но и тут ему не сказали: "Нет". Люди в мастерских не любят, когда прерывают их работу, а иную прервать нельзя совсем, потому что в этом случае она будет загублена, но в некоторых побывать будет можно. Что же касается двери, то механизм у нее нежный, и к ней своих-то подпускают далеко не каждого.

Слегка разочарованный тем, что на дверь посмотреть не получится, Грин из чистой вежливости спросил, а как они планируют договориться, где жить, и в чем тут смысл, раз они уже живут в горах, и достаточно долго. И, как когда-то, при первой встрече с Блейки, начал выяснять, чего они опасаются? Что напугало? Все же вокруг выглядит вполне благополучно!

Тут-то и выяснилось много нового.  
Оказалось, что миров много, и на большинстве из них расплодилось столько людей, что все только и ищут, куда бы уехать еще, но ехать некуда, потому что там, где жить хорошо и удобно, место уже занято, и тоже населено так плотно, что добром и уговорами допроситься до права поселения или невозможно совсем, или так дорого, что тоже все равно что нельзя.  
Можно, конечно, попытаться освободить себе место силой оружия, и когда-то давно люди так и делали, но потом поняли, что если воевать на земле, где хочешь жить, она очень быстро перестанет быть и удобной, и хорошей. Поэтому, чтобы не было раздоров и не жгли в войнах добрую землю, люди со всех миров заключили договор, который чтят, как если бы он был священным. По этому договору положено считать, что каждая планета принадлежит либо тем, кто поселился на ней первый, много веков назад, либо, если на ней есть свои коренные жители - вот как Грин, например - им. И если кто-то находит мир новый, который еще неизвестен всем остальным, то он первым долгом ищет на нем хозяев, потому что разрешить в нем жить могут только они.  
Можно, конечно, не искать, особенно если хозяева и сами не стремятся показываться, и занять земли без спросу, но чтобы путешествовать из одного мира в другой, нужно записать его в каталог - особую книгу, которую рассылают по всем планетам - и если указать мир, но не писать, чей он, то на пустые земли побегут селиться все, кому тесно у себя дома и кто может позволить себе путешествие. И каждый будет считать себя хозяином, и каждому будут мешать чужие поселенцы, занимающие место, куда можно привезти своих сородичей, и очень быстро в таком мире начнутся между соседями ссоры и войны.  
В мире Грина можно было поселиться очень давно, уже полвека как, но сначала в нем нашли людей - и пошли спрашивать у них, кто может позволить основать здесь свои города. Искали долго, но каждый говорил, что отвечать вправе только за свое село, а за хотя бы несколько соседних деревень - не может. Потом услышали от здешних людей, что есть тут и другие разумные, а когда посмотрели повнимательнее на людские обычаи, то поняли, что те и впрямь тут не хозяева. И пошли искать настоящих хозяев, по всем лесам, полям, горам и рекам, но только за аж три десятка лет Рональд Грин первый, кто согласился с ними разговаривать.  
А иные, кого случалось видеть издали, или уходили прочь, или нападали на тех, кто пытался познакомиться, и так погибло много людей - потому им и страшно.  
Потому что в чужом мире они одни, и любой вправе их и убить, и выгнать прочь, а как вернуться домой и сказать, что союза, который так ждут Старшие, не будет, и разрешения приехать с женщинами получить не удалось?  
Это и позор, и горе семьям, поэтому они продолжают жить вот так, без женщин и детей, и искать, и уйдут только в том случае, если хозяева мира найдутся и велят им убираться. Их - хозяев - не послушаться будет нельзя.

В продолжение этих разъяснений Грин, пожалуй, больше всего заботился о том, чтобы удержаться от восклицаний: сначала удивленных, затем оскорбительно нецензурных. Эти странные люди брали на себя глупость отвечать за весь свой мир, целиком, при этом не имели права отвечать каждый за себя лично - ссылались все время на неведомых Старших, которые им что-то приказывают или запрещают делать. Они не имели смелости просто жить, а спрашивали на это разрешения, но опять-таки странного - не конкретного разрешения жить в пределах какого-то края, а вообще, в мире. Глобально. И потому прятались ото всех в горах. В особо острые и выразительные моменты объяснений Грину казалось, что люди вокруг него сошли с ума. И это их так опасался Тесс?

\- Итак, - заключил Грин тоном человека, который очень хочет разобраться в услышанном, - от того, чтобы привезти сюда своих женщин и детей, вас останавливает только отсутствие разрешения на это. И все?

Вопрос вызвал реакцию практически однозначную - все, кто еще не успел закончить обед, о еде разом забыли.  
На Грина посмотрели... так, наверное, смотрит ребенок на родителя, критически изучающего выпрашиваемую игрушку, а может, так смотрит голодный на накрытый стол... так смотрят на того, кто вправе отвечать за многих.  
\- Да, - ответил наконец полковник Моран, заговоривший в первый раз с начала обеда. - Все остальные трудности - наши проблемы, и мы не просим помогать в их решении. Нам нужно официальное разрешение от правителя, чью власть признают в этом мире, и если вы можете - и согласны - сообщить ему о нас, то мы просим так и передать: мы хотим поселиться здесь, и готовы заплатить ту цену, которую вы назовете, за право привезти столько людей, сколько вы разрешите. Если же ваши власти откажут нам или цена окажется для нас слишком велика, мы уйдем с миром и без возражений. 

Они смотрели так жадно, что Грин обреченно осознал: влип! Он понял, что поиски страны сфинксов опять придется отложить. Он понял, что обязательно попытается помочь. И как же хорошо, что Блейки не было рядом, потому что Грин убил бы его, если б мог дотянуться, за такую разводку на новое волшебство.  
На лицах людей четко читалось, что они измучились ожиданием, что не знают, как и кого спрашивать, потому действуют наугад и мучают себя, но не отступают от поставленной цели. И хотя цель у них была, если хорошенько разобраться, какая-то дурацкая, но - Грин считал себя магом.

\- То, что вы сказали сейчас, очень серьезно, - ответил Грин, подыскивая слова, - и потребует не одного и не двух уточнений. Я так понял, что вы сознательно пришли на дорогу, но потеряли направление, и потребуется много усилий, чтобы его найти. Цена может одним из вас показаться тяжелой, а другим - почти что несущественной.

Произнеся все это внушительно и нараспев, примерно так, как ему объяснял дед правила сложения, сфинкс тяжело вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Могу я поговорить с самым старшим из вас? Чтобы не отвлекать остальных ненужными подробностями?  
\- Да, разумеется. Мы продолжим беседу сразу же по окончании обеда, - согласился полковник, и по лицам остальных видно было, что это именно то, чего все ждали, потому что люди разом повеселели и расслабились, и даже второй за главным скупо улыбнулся.

* * *

Комната для бесед оказалась просторной и светлой, диван - широким и более удобным, чем то сидение, которое предложили Грину в обеденном зале. Полковник же, едва они расселись и устроились, заговорил без словесных кружев и красивостей:  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что мы можем обсудить с вами не только суть просьбы, но и детали? Вы сами, лично, способны заняться нашим вопросом?

\- Я готов, - просто ответил Грин, складывая крылья за спиной.

"Звезды, спасибо!" - мысленно прошептал Моран. Ренну можно было выписывать премию.  
\- Это замечательно, - вслух сообщил полковник. - В таком случае, полагаю, вопрос цены - один из важнейших. Мы знаем, чем платить людям: материалами и устройствами, лекарствами и знаниями, ценностями из других миров и возможностью путешествовать там. Большую часть из этого я могу предлагать, не спрашивая согласия Старших - это разрешение дано мне вместе с правом говорить от их имени. Но нам неизвестно, что ценится вашим народом и что вы хотели бы получить в качестве оплаты. Возможно, мне придется связываться с руководством, прежде чем дать ответ, но наши лидеры заинтересованы в сделке, поэтому мы рассмотрим все возможные варианты. Что мы можем вам предложить?

Прежде чем ответить, Грин попытался сообразить, что за устройства скрыты в стене напротив и над самым дверным косяком. Они фонили даже меньше, чем местные светильники, но тревожили, словно присутствие посторонних. Грин, вспомнив судьбу передатчика, заставил ток бежать по их металлическим желобкам намного быстрее, чем надо, пока не почувствовал, что устройство умерло.  
Очнувшись, он увидел, что полковник внимательно смотрит на него, покраснел ушами, мысленно ругая себя за такую особенность, и произнес, извиняясь:  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине, а там, в стенах, что-то было. Явно в стороне от основных линий проводки, неяркое, но назойливое. Ничего страшного?

Полковник только головой покачал - и сюда добрались.  
Но на данный конкретный болт с винтом нашлась настолько оригинальная жопа с лабиринтом, что захотелось свернуть из пальцев неприличный жест в направлении кабинета Стейла.  
\- Если больше не фонит, то ничего, - вместо этого заверил он порозовевшее существо, заставив себя сохранять невозмутимость. - Похоже, вы прибили... паразита.  
И склонил голову:  
\- Примите мою благодарность.  
Грин прикрыл глаза и проверил еще раз. Все было спокойно.  
\- Наверное, я плохо начну разговор, если скажу, что старейшина, который меня встретил, объяснил, что мой спутник в опасности из-за того, что вернулся обратно. Блейки - хороший человек, и я понимаю, что ему трудно быть изгоем. Именно так. Я хотел бы попросить за него и за то дело, которое его сюда привело. Это возможно?

Что ж, это, видимо, входило в вопрос цены. Или же обычаи этих крылатых не позволяли говорить только об одном деле за раз?  
Оставалось понять, насколько следует позволять существу вести в этой беседе.  
Ренн позволил многое, и вот - Грин здесь и готов помочь - и, похоже, впервые за долгие годы хоть одна из проблем сдвинулась с мертвой точки. Моран вздохнул.  
\- Прежде чем вы попросите, я хотел бы объяснить вам, почему этот "хороший" человек в опасности. У нас он был воином, и давал клятву защищать и оберегать соплеменников. Это одна из важнейших клятв, какие у нас существуют, и нарушение ее карается так же строго, как нарушение своей профессиональной клятвы врачом... целителем, если по-вашему. Меж тем Блейк Старр без разрешения забрал... фактически украл оружие у товарищей. Оружие, очень нужное в другом бою. Бой был проигран, погибли люди. Если бы было доказано, что Старр сознательно поставил свой интерес выше чужих жизней, его казнили бы сразу, на месте. Но знающие люди сказали, что он всего лишь не дал себе труд подумать, к чему приведет его поступок, а за глупость нельзя наказывать с такой строгостью, как за зло. Поэтому вместо казни Старра прислали сюда, где нет сражений и, соответственно, нельзя повторить ту же ошибку еще раз, зато есть много времени для размышлений о своем поведении.  
Тут полковник прищурился на Грина.  
\- Умение признать свою вину, с достоинством принять наказание и сделать из него правильные выводы достаточно ценно, чтобы его обладателю можно было многое простить. Но Старр подобного умения не проявил, более того, покинув свой пост здесь, где ему был дан второй шанс, он вновь поставил под удар безопасность тех, кого клялся охранять - наших ученых старейшин и мастеровых. На его место пришлось срочно искать нового человека, а дорога сюда опасна - двое хороших солдат погибли, пытаясь пройти туда, где должен был быть Блейк Старр. Это - уже непростительно.

\- Да, - признал Грин практически по свежим впечатлениям, - Старр умеет вовремя не подумать. Но я обещал попросить за него, и я это сделал. Вы говорили о ценах и сделках. Это - вопрос торговли, а я прежде всего ученик мага, и поэтому мне надо сначала понять не то, чем и сколько вы способны заплатить, а то, за что вы, собственно хотите узнать цену. Сколько вас будет? Чем вы намерены заниматься? Как и чем будете жить в этим мире? Мне надо больше узнать о вашем народе, полковник.

\- Наш народ многочисленен, но сюда прибудет столько, сколько вы согласитесь принять, - ответил Моран с главного. - Мы умеем ценить живую природу и знаем, что для каждого мира есть свое предельное количество людей, которое он может принять в принципе, и куда меньшее количество, которому следует жить в нем, если они хотят жить хорошо. Наши ученые подсчитали, что ваша планета может прокормить около полутора миллиардов людей. Это - предел, при котором она сама будет здорова. Правильным же на ней будет жить количеству в тысячу раз меньше. Привольным - половине от него. Учитывая, что люди плодятся, даже если запрещать им заводить более двух детей на семью, это число тоже следует разделить минимум на десять. Мы не знаем численности вашего народа, но ее из этого числа надо вычесть, как и численность людей, которые здесь уже живут. Таким образом, больше, чем за пятьдесят тысяч человек мы не будем просить ни в коем случае. На деле же мы посмотрим на земли, где нам позволят жить, и попросим разрешение на столько людей, сколько сможет кормиться именно с них. Это, наверное, будет значительно меньше.

Грину захотелось убиться обо что-нибудь тяжелое. Этот человек оперировал невозможными цифрами, немыслимыми! Держа улыбку на лице, Грин считал про себя: вот его семья: отец, мать, пятеро детей, четверо стариков. Это много, даже очень, во всяком случае, это больше десяти. Почти хутор. Деревня - это примерно пять - шесть семей. В городах людей больше: тысяча? Две? А этот человек говорит про пятьдесят тысяч! Говорит спокойно, как будто это еще мало. А он, Грин, столько себе даже не может представить. Если только в муравейнике или в улье...  
\- А что произошло в вашем мире, что столько народа осталось без крова? - спросил, наконец, сфинкс с мучительной заинтересованностью.

 

\- Они не остались, - возразил полковник полуудивленно. - В нашем мире идет война, но такая, что если враг добирается до мирных жителей, то убивает их сразу. Поэтому жилья хватает на всех.  
Прозвучало так, что ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить, даже рискуя напугать только-только найденного посредника. Впрочем, впечатление уже было испорчено.  
\- Однако люди боятся, кроме того, нас даже с потерями слишком много для нашей планеты. Вернее, нас было бы столько, сколько нужно и можно, но в последние годы противник предпочитает не убивать людей, а жечь наши леса. Лес мы защищаем, как можем, но уничтожить всегда проще, чем сберечь, а если нам сожгут еще хотя бы несколько островов, то мир будет ранен так, что понадобится убрать почти треть нашего народа, чтобы оставшиеся смогли выжить и вылечить планету. Это значит, что нам придется перестать кормить стариков, добивать раненых и тяжелобольных, запрещать женщинам рожать, а мужчинам - жениться, чтобы через поколение стало меньше людей. Или же переселить часть народа в другой мир, где хотя бы они смогут забыть о войне.  
"Юноша должен уметь убивать, летать и чинить оружие, чтобы заслужить право называться мужчиной", - вспомнилось Грину. А еще ему показалось, что навести порядок в собственном доме гораздо сложнее, чем искать чужой.  
\- Ваши воины летают? - спросил он полковника. - С кем идет война - с другими разумными или с вашими соплеменниками? Что думают другие о том, что вы вытворяете в вашем общем мире? Они вам помогают? И я еще одно хотел бы сказать, чтобы вы не питали напрасных надежд: может случиться так, что несмотря на все ваши усилия, ваша работа может закончиться ничем. Вы к этому действительно готовы?

\- Он не общий, - рыкнул Моран, моментально превращаясь из дипломата в военного. - Он наш. Он был и их миром тоже, но они предпочли поселиться в соседнем, богатом топливом и металлами, и заявить, что нам, земледельцам, они больше не братья. А потом, обнаружив, что их новый мир хоть и богат, но неудобен для жизни, потребовали, чтобы их впустили обратно. А куда мы их впустим, если с тех пор население увеличилось втрое?!  
Выдохнув, полковник заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- С другими разумными нам нечего было бы делить. Наши враги - люди, а жители остальных миров торгуют и с нами, и с ними, полагая войну нашим внутренним делом, потому что обе планеты, наша и наших врагов, вращаются вокруг общего солнца. Во внутренние дела вмешиваться... неприлично.  
Собственно, и невозможно технически, потому что тяжелое оружие можно переносить только на кораблях, а корабли летают только внутри системы. И это еще одна причина, по которой мы пришли в ваш мир: враг не дотянется через Врата - значит, сюда можно переселить тех, кто не приспособлен к войне.  
Тут Моран подумал, хмыкнул.  
\- Но мы готовы к отказу, не сомневайтесь. Неприспособленные, если что, просто вымрут.

\- Готовы, - повторил эхом сфинкс, положил голову на лапы и опять прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить всех, кого видел в дороге, Тесса, Хозяйку Леса, кентавров, мельницу, даже Рози... Кого угодно. Но вместо знакомых увидел человеческое лицо, высеченное в скале, и улыбку на каменных губах.  
\- Готовы отказаться от своих обычаев ради чужих, от своего образа жизни ради того, что не знаете, растворить свой язык в десятках других наречий, жить ради выживания, а не ради удовольствия, и знать, что от человека в этом мире остается только сделанное, а не сказанное? - певуче перечислял он, не замечая, как приклеивается к губам та самая каменная улыбка.

Полковник поднял бровь:  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы наши люди приняли ваше гражданство? Перестали быть сыновьями Мабри и отказались от родственников, оставшихся в старом мире? Наше правительство предпочло бы основать здесь полноценную колонию, но если вы готовы принять только беженцев - мы найдем тех, кому наша жизнь и обычаи были в тягость, а ваши - придутся по душе.

\- То есть полное растворение в нашем мире вас не испугает? - с любопытством спросил Грин. - Вы действительно храбрые люди. Я когда-то очень боялся.  
\- Вы? Вы что же, не местный?!  
\- Местный. Только летать научился совсем недавно. И облик сменил тоже недавно. Фантазии у меня не очень много, поэтому предугадать точно, какими могут стать ваши люди у нас, я пока не могу. Поэтому так и восхищаюсь смелостью человека, готового отвечать за свои решения перед всеми своими соплеменниками. Скажите, а в какой форме должно быть выражено согласие нашего мира принять к себе ваших людей?

Моран моргнул, чувствуя, что чего-то, кажется, недопонял, но тонкости уже были делом ученых.  
\- В форме документа, который наше и ваше правительство должно будет утвердить в совете Союза Объединенных Миров. Будет составлен договор, в котором обе стороны подробно укажут, на каких условиях заключается союз и едут наши поселенцы. Как только его подпишут ваши и наши лидеры и признают законным остальные миры, ваша планета будет зарегистрирована в каталоге и получит соответствующее описание.

\- Документа? - удивленно переспросил Грин. - Договор с землей - на бумаге? Впрочем, вам виднее, полковник.  
\- На бумаге или электронном носителе, защищенном от правок, - уточнил Моран. - Во всяком случае, наш экземпляр договора должен быть именно таким, иначе его не признают действительным за пределами вашего мира. Без этого нам не позволят прислать сюда людей, даже если ваше согласие будет дано.  
\- Для вас - бумага, я понял, - впустил-выпустил когти Грин. - А в нашем мире договор скрепляется уникальными вещами, в создание которых две стороны вкладывают то, что им ценнее всего.

Полковник согласно кивнул:  
\- Раз у вас так положено, значит, так и сделаем. В вашем мире договор будет подтверждаться так, как правильно у вас, а для других миров, чтобы в Союзе не подумали, будто мы пришли к вам силой или обманом, оформим бумагу, которой поверят они. Это не проблема.  
Помедлил.  
\- Но вы так и не назвали цену.

Грин покачал головой:  
\- Чтобы определить цену такого договора, нам придется встретиться еще не один раз, так что не торопитесь, полковник.  
Грину было бесконечно печально и одновременно очень смешно: неужели этот умный человек подумал, что можно зараз оценить целый народ? Просчитать, во что это им обойдется? В языке Грина слово "цена" обозначало не только "стоимость", но и "последствия поступка" - и второе значение было определяющим.

\- Я не тороплю вас, - согласился Моран. - Но этот договор отличается от того, которого от меня ждали, и мое руководство захочет знать как можно больше, прежде чем дать мне позволение продолжить переговоры самому или прислать человека, который будет более опытен. Основное положение мне понятно: вы не позволите основать нашу колонию, но примете отдельных людей, если они пожелают оставить наш мир и поселиться в вашем. Это я могу передать, но также я должен буду им сообщить, какая принята у вас форма правления и как зовут правителя или группу правителей, интересы которых вы представляете, а также плату, которую они захотят получить у наших вождей за эту сделку. Вам, полагаю, потребуется от меня аналогичная информация?

Грин озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь осознать смысл фразы. - В вашей речи есть слова, смысл которых мне неясен, - признался он честно. Думается, мне стоит вернуться к моему Мастеру и спросить совета у него. Вы могли бы записать ваши выводы на бумаге или каком-либо другом носителе информации так, чтобы смысл не был искажен пересказом?  
Сфинкс нахохлился:  
\- В любом случае, чтобы понять, как быть дальше, мне не хватает слова моего Мастера, - решительно заключил он.

Вот это было... это впечатляло.  
\- Да кто ж там у вас засел вместо нашего Дорра... - пробормотал Моран, впервые за этот день по-настоящему растерявшись.  
Вертикаль подчинения тут была явно... была.  
Но совсем уже непонятно, какая.

\- И это второй вопрос, который хорошо бы понять, - строго сказал Грин, внутренне абсолютно обнаглев. - Что за дело было у Черного Мастера Дорра, что он просил за вас так же, как я сейчас прошу за дело Блейки Старра?  
Полковник прищурился:  
\- А он просил? Он поэтому умер?  
\- Он просил - кивнул сфинкс. - Он сначала умер, а потом заглянул ко мне на костер и попросил Черного Мастера, своего ученика и наследника, связаться с вами. Я так понял, что у него осталось с вами дело, которое он хотел бы закончить. Потом оказалось, что это дело связано с Блейки, и он тоже хочет его закончить. Не уверен, что дело это одно и то же, но если человек возвращается так издалека, это что-то очень важное.

Значит, сначала умер, потом заглянул.  
Ничего, в лазарет он вечерком тоже зайдет. Так, на всякий случай...  
Провериться.  
\- Важное, значит... А скажите мне, Грин, - внезапно спросил полковник, - такой, как Блейк Старр, вам в вашем обществе может на что-нибудь пригодиться?

\- Он хороший путешественник, - признал Грин. - Веселый и понимающий. Безалаберный только.  
Грин проглотил свое вечное "и мне он по-прежнему нравится", потому что прямо сейчас Блейки бы ему понравился исключительно в качестве коврика для точки когтей, но это были уже только его, Гриновы, проблемы.

Моран хищно-обрадованно сверкнул глазами.  
\- А можете вы забрать его себе? Потребовать в знак готовности продолжать переговоры пойманного в лесу солдата? Сейчас он принадлежит нашему миру, и единственное дело, которое ему предстоит - немедленная казнь в случае поимки. Если же он будет одним из вас, то и наказывать его будете вы, как захотите и если захотите. Разве что придется сказать, что поймали его пять лет назад - вы увели, а не он сам сбежал. Возможна ли эта маленькая ложь?

\- Сказать, что я его поймал? - развеселился Грин, представив себе, как он пятнадцатилетним пацаном скручивает пусть и щуплого, но солдата. - Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Блейки, но я могу сказать, что я его заколдовал. Да, именно так. Пять лет назад очень сильно заколдовал, а теперь он расколдовался, и я его привел обратно. Так пойдет?

\- Заставить руководство поверить в колдовство несколько сложнее, - честно признал полковник. - Но если сказать, что вы его забирали, а теперь возвращаете, то смотреться это будет красиво. Не вы лично, ваше общество... А потом мы снова отправим его к вам, только уже сами.

Грин кивнул.  
\- Только, - попросил он, - давайте сделаем так, чтобы я сам сообщил ему радостную новость о возвращении к соплеменникам. А потом провожу его к людям обратно. Я очень хочу видеть радость Блейки Старра от встречи с вами, а потом и со мной, - оскалился сфинкс, - Лично!

Моран выражение морды лица оценил и не смог спрятать ухмылку при мысли, что Старр, кажется, умудрился оказаться проблемой не только для "Крыла" и лично него.  
\- Да. Давайте так и сделаем, - заключил он. - Это будет лучше всего.


	19. Chapter 19

Ночь зимнего солнцеворота на мабрийской базе оказалась жарче самого жаркого июльского дня. Позднее Блейки, описывая в лицах эту фантастику, упоминал только бесконечное "мать-мать-мать" во всех вариациях и от всех, кого он знал, без исключения.

Во-первых, под вечер из ворот базы выполз явно обозленный разговорами Грин, шерсть на котором стояла дыбом, а узорчатый хвост яростно сокрушал окрестные сугробы, и, не сказав дурного слова, в несколько прыжков повалил экс-пилота, художественно подрав на нем одежду.

\- Ты ведь знал, что я маг? - говорил Грин, нарочито выпуская когти в опасной близости от блейковых глаз. - Знал и понимал, что я так просто не смогу оттуда уйти? Понимал, гаденыш? Знал, что мне вообще не стоит заходить на твою базу, а? Что, сдал меня за свои детали, стручок лерейский?  
\- Так кто ж тебя подписывал? Я, что ли? - слабо оправдывался Блейки, с ужасом понимая, во что не мог не вляпаться любопытный полукошак, но оправдывался неубедительно, и с образцово-показательными царапинами на физиономии был буквально вкатан в ворота базы, после чего сфинкс успокоился, набросал задними лапами небольшой сугроб снега туда же, на ворота, и отправился на блейково кострище коротать ночь.  
А за воротами Блейки уже ждали люди майора Стейла. Майор Стейл был ласковый и ядовитый, как степная гюрза в брачный период. Майор ждал Блейки в уютной бетонной комнате с голыми стенами и стульями, приваренными к полу. Майор пил кофе и спрашивал до тех пор, пока у Блейки не отсох язык отвечать. Потом сам майор вышел, как видимо по делам, и спрашивать стал заместитель майора. Потом заместитель заместителя.  
В процессе содержательной беседы Блейки понял, что его коварно заколдовали и похитили, непременно против воли, и это был полный кошмар и конец всего, и даже оправдываться не пытался, говоря, что все так оно и было, как там у них записано, потому что записано все верно, и он все это двадцать раз подтверждает, и всеми конечностями говорит, что так оно и происходило...  
Потом вернулся опять майор, но к тому времени Блейки как-то немножко уже разучился различать человеческие лица, поэтому не увидел, что вернулся он с полковником Мораном.

Зато почти сразу услышал, и слушал еще долго, потому что полковник Моран тоже имел день и особенно вечер насыщенный, и до кондиции дошел намного раньше, чем дошел до Старра.

Каждый из тех, кого полковнику после беседы с Грином пришлось вводить в курс дела, считал своим долгом сначала поделиться с Мораном своими соображениями и комментариями по поводу услышанного, а потом - по поводу последовавших распоряжений и приказов, которые, как оказалось, внезапно стало можно обсуждать.  
Начал, разумеется, Стейл, воспринявший дивную историю пленения Блейки Старра именно так, как и следовало ожидать от особиста. И полковничье: "Сейчас Грин его нам отдаст, забирайте на допрос и убедитесь, что все так и было," - тоже понявший верно, но крайне невосторженно.  
Стейла пришлось брать на цель их миссии, важность грядущего договора и "не можем же мы усомниться в словах полномочного посла!", но майор был человеком умным и браться вот так сходу не хотел. Хотел он поторговаться, и вообще - что-то он не видел, чтобы их "посол" предъявлял хоть что-то, могущее сойти за верительные грамоты. Тут уже Моран рыкнул о своем безразличии к последнему обстоятельству коротко и нецензурно, уточнив, что оценки доктора Ренна должно быть достаточно, а если даже нет - этот крылатый хотя бы не заявил сходу, что он человек простой, а такие сложные вопросы должны решать деревенские старосты - и не в той же ли степени безразлично майору Стейлу, какого именно вождя аборигенов показывать комиссии из СОМ, если других все равно хрен кто найдет?!  
Стейлу, в общем-то, было безразлично именно настолько, но своей шкурой и карьерой он дорожил, а попасться на горячем опасался больше полковника, поэтому склонять его к сотрудничеству пришлось почти полчаса, прежде чем тот наконец согласился признать, что главный тут пока еще именно Моран, и ушел задавать Блейку Старру правильно сформулированные вопросы.

Стейл ушел, а легче не стало, потому что полковника тут же взяла в оборот научная группа, и Ренн, как старший по возрасту и по влиянию, вежливо поинтересовался, отдает ли Моран себе отчет, кто на изложенных Грином условиях сюда попадет?  
Моран, как всегда после общения с "любимым" замом, отдавал себе отчет в том, что пора идти спускать пар где-нибудь на стрельбище, если он не хочет начать орать на неповинных подчиненных, но вместо этого пришлось слушать прогнозы людей умных и без иллюзий: что в колонию Мабри вложила бы все лучшее, как в ценнейшее приобретение всего народа, а в такое, где ничего не будет их, мгновенно вышлет все отбросы общества; что на планету, которая будет описана как мир, принимающий беженцев, рванут представители всех планет Союза, где есть проблемы с перенаселенностью; что наверняка позаключаются еще договора и понаедет кого только не; и что не объяснить таких вещей аборигенам просто подло, они же сами не представят масштаба этой катастрофы, пока не станет слишком поздно... И, в конце концов, самому же полковнику должно быть ясно, что руководство куда больше оценит договор полноценный, который будет выгоден и для Мабри, и для местных жителей, и лично для Морана.  
Морану было ясно, что теперь на карьерные соображения берут уже его, и что он тоже браться не хочет, и не хочет даже торговаться. Хотел он послать "почтенных мудрейшин" далеко и извилисто, а если кто из них не пойдет, то разогнать хотя бы по спальням, поскольку тот же Ренн уже в том возрасте, когда вредно переутомляться, но пришлось слушать, делать лицо посолдафонистей, и чем дальше, тем больше испытывать чувство солидарности со Стейлом, который на все речи ученого ответил бы, что на аборигенов он кладет, а дома только чище будет.  
Сам Моран, прожив здесь тридцать лет, на планету и ее жителей положить уже, пожалуй, не смог бы, но насчет дома был согласен, а относительно договоров прекрасно знал, что тут еще все, как говорят местные, вилами на воде писано, но переспорить всю группу специалистов - в третьем часу ночи! - было сложнее, чем заткнуть, заткнуть - значило признать поражение, а подводить каждого из них к мысли заткнуться самостоятельно - так же утомительно и долго, как переубеждать.  
Особенно с учетом того, что полковник был вовсе не уверен относительно того, в чем именно требуется старичье убедить, поскольку на третьем круге аргументации безнадежно запутался, кто какие отстаивает позиции, а вдобавок прекрасно понимал, что ни он, ни Ренн с Дийсом, ни тем более физик-транс Дельм в конечном счете ничего решать не будут. На восьмом предложении о перемирии, звучавшем как: "Доктор Ренн, господа, вы можете изложить ваши соображения вышестоящему руководству", - хотя бы доктор Ренн наконец то ли признал, что Моран все равно будет не более чем выполнять приказы, то ли того же Морана просто пожалел, то ли понял, что еще немного, и полковник, одновременно затраханный и обозленный, против всех своих принципов сольет их крамольные речи своему бдительному заму.

Что именно заставило Ренна уняться, Морану было уже все равно. Главным было, что следом отступили и все остальные. А на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, наутро ожидалось продолжение переговоров с Грином, еще было неизвестное дело Старра... И прямо сейчас требовалось убедиться, что сам Старр все понял правильно, общение с безопасниками выдержал и никого неправильным ответом в протоколе не подставит.

Убеждаться полковник и пришел, а заодно намеревался поинтересоваться у Старра хотя бы сутью его дела, но к моменту прихода в допросную находился на такой стадии кипения, что обрушился на бывшего пилота сходу, и только к пятнадцатой минуте монолога понял, что его речь сводится к: "Твое счастье, дебил, что ты нужен этим крылатым, а нам нужен договор с ними, да если б не - тебя бы уже закопали!" и "и я надеюсь, твое гребаное дело стоило этой возни, урод, иначе..!" Это никуда не годилось, а с ужасом отловленное в собственных словах "гуманисты х***ы!!!" уж вовсе ни в какие ворота не лезло, поэтому Моран, из последних сил затормозив разогнавшегося самого себя, спешно свернул разнос, завершив его предложением валить спать в гостеприимно предоставленную камеру, излишне роскошную для умеющих только неприятности создавать дезертиров, радоваться незаслуженной легализации и помалкивать, ибо шаг влево и шаг вправо от легенды плачевно кончатся для всех, но Старра в этом случае уроют первым.

Старр понял. Он был не дурак, Блейки Старр, он был просто цоппер. Язык у него уже не ворочался, а все возражения насчет того, что когтистого крылатика он же сюда и приволок и "спасибо" за это еще не слышал, давно присохли у него к глотке. Блейки не хотел ничего, а только того, зачем заварил всю эту кашу, и, как всякая порядочная мышь в мышеловке, надеялся, что кусок сыра не слишком протухнет к тому времени, как он до него доберется.

* * *

Остаток самой длинной ночи в году Блейки благополучно проспал. Зато Грину было не до сна: сидя у полузатухшего костра, он пытался дотянуться за ответами к тому единственному существу, которое одно и могло ему помочь в том, за что он взялся. Грин вспоминал мастера Тесса, искалеченного тем миром, откуда пришли люди Морана, и свои сны, в которых с теми же людьми творилось жуткое, огонь и пластик, настороженность базы, отчаянные взгляды людей с нее же, огромные ресурсы знаний и непонятную дверь-через-миры. Слова превращались в образы, образы переплавлялись в эмоции столь сильные, что под пронизывающим ветром горной вершины взрослый полу-кот Грин дрожал, как новорожденный котенок.  
Давно скрылась за тучами луна-Старуха, и Сестра безуспешно пыталась прорваться сквозь облака, и ночь была ветреной и ненастной, и Грин все смотрел на огонь, время от времени тихонечко взывая, и волки с дальних заснеженных склонов отвечали ему. А потом сфинкс услышал недовольное:  
\- Хорош орать, оглох уже! - и подскочил на месте, потому что вместо костра увидел громадный золотистый глаз с красной радужкой и угольно-черным кошачьим зрачком, а сам он сидел прямо на огромной каменной драконьей морде.  
\- Чего шумишь? - спросил старый дракон, и Грин подушечками лап почувствовал глубинное ворчание земли.  
Внезапно стало тепло, и сфинкс распластался по гигантской бугристой поверхности, приник к ней пушистым брюхом, обнял крыльями и попытался мысленно показать людей, и чего они хотят, и пожаловаться, что попал на такое трудное дело, и не знает, как теперь быть и можно ли тут вообще что-либо сделать. Это оказался настолько щенячий скулеж, что старый дракон слушал его долго, изредка вздыхая и прикрывая огненно-золотистый глаз шершавым, как будто чешуйчатым веком.

Но вот сфинкс устал, замолчал, и тогда заговорил дракон, и его речь была не слышна человеческому уху, но в небе на короткое время тучи разошлись, и в чистой, темной вышине вспыхнуло и заполоскалось северное сияние, а потом холодный ветер опять яростно засвистел над самой землей, хлестнул снегом, взвился повелительно, запрещая выход зверю разумному и неразумному из теплых убежищ. Там, в самом сердце снежной бури Дракон разговаривал со сфинксом и одновременно словно бы срастался с ним, так что посторонний увидел бы вместо крылатого зверя скалу, по очертаниям похожую на того, кто только что сидел у костра.

Дракон говорил, он был всем, он был всегда, он знал все и всех от начала времен, он был единственным, кто мог что-либо позволить или запретить, и Грин тоже видел все живое в мире его глазами, и больше всего это было похоже на тесто или на жидкую глину, и самой юной, самой пластичной, самой отзывчивой массой - слоем на шкуре дракона оказались люди. Неубиваемые, хорошо адаптируемые к любым условиям. Можно ли было сказать, что дракон их любил? Нет, такого понятия не было. Но эмоции были, иногда такие сильные, что вся душа у сфинкса переворачивалась то от радости за ловкость ума и красоту человеческих творений, то от злобы за нерассудочность и разрушение того, что сам старый дракон творил тысячелетиями.

Они говорили всю ночь. Дул ветер, мела метель, и казалось, что снег будет сыпаться с небес вечно, пока в его холодных сугробах не скроются горы, и порой казалось даже, что за этой вьюгой нет ничего, кроме темной пустоты и рассвета не будет вовсе. Но вот дракон показал все, что хотел, а Грин его понял, и небо понемногу посветлело, а снег из ослепительно белого превратился в светло-серый.

По-прежнему на базу падали снежинки, по-прежнему над горными склонами кружила вьюга, а через высокую стену базы перелетел наглый рыжий зверь, встряхнулся, выбив попутно мешающие замки электроразрядом, дошел до переговорной, пачкая мокрыми лапами идеально чистый пластик пола, залез на светлый диван и блаженно заснул.

* * *

К моменту, когда Грин вынес одну за другой восемь дверей по пути к переговорной, база уже, мягко говоря, не совсем спала.  
Полковник Моран, к примеру, вовсе даже совсем не спал - задолго до Грина, в ночь, вернулся из неофициально одобренной самоволки Ганн и передал от Старра записку о желании переговорить лично с комендантом, написанную еще до того, как серия плюх и пинков когтистыми лапами сфинкса обеспечила экс-дезертиру возможность переговоров и с Мораном, и со Стейлом, и всеми, кто еще был уполномочен вести допросы.  
К записке полковник отнесся философски-недобро, рассудив, что независимо от того, когда послание было написано, желание Старра следует удовлетворить. А если уж ради лишнего сообщения об этом желании подняли Морана - возвращенцу тем более нехрен разлеживаться. Поэтому Старр также поднят был до рассвета, а к рассвету они с полковником уже ожесточенно спорили:

\- Торговая сделка! - звенел Блейки, у которого к тому времени отчаянно болела голова, а остатки разума отчаянно рвались обратно, спать, и желательно подальше от этого дурдома. - Всего-то ничего, полковник! Что вы хотите за детали по списку? Давайте уже говорить за предметы, а не за эмоции!  
\- Ни те, ни другие одушевленными не являются, чтобы за них говорить! - ответно гремел Моран. - Равно как и с вашей стороны я пока что ничего, кроме эмоций, не наблюдаю - и не вижу смысла обсуждать поставку чего бы то ни было в случае, если вы отказываетесь сообщить, для каких целей поставленное будет использовано!  
\- Для людей оно будет использовано! - возмутился Блейки. - Таких вот, с руками, ногами, мозгами тоже! Надеюсь! Вы хотели колонизации - вот она, помогайте, давайте! Сидите тут, как треска на яйцах, тудою и сюдою, каких-то несколько транзисторов, резисторов, чего там еще? Чего вы хотите за них? Я много могу и сам рассказать, и где угодно посмотреть.  
Кстати, Грина тоже я привел! - напомнил Блейки, как ему казалось, скромно и ненавязчиво. - Мне за это что-нибудь да полагается, а? Полковник?  
\- Жизнь вам за это полагается! - припечатал Моран. - Ваша никчемная, а впридачу беседа - данная конкретная эта, также не страдающая до сих пор полезностью! Можете рассказать - начинайте немедленно, сведения с утра - транзисторы к вечеру. Какие города объединены радиосетью, какая организация ее контролирует, какое отношение к ней имеете вы и какое имел Вульфрик Дорр - за "какие-то несколько" единиц оборудования, которые придется либо отрывать из собственных скудных запасов, либо заказывать через Врата - стоимость поставки в надцать раз выше стоимости товара! - я за все это хочу кон-кре-ти-ки. Информации. Максимально подробной. Вперед.  
\- Да ой! Да ну! Да жизнь моя! - паясничал Блейки. - Убьете меня - тем более ничего не узнаете, сначала гарантии и предметно, потом информация!  
Обсказать все по карте, да с маршрутами - поверьте, стоит того, чтобы дешевые железки, которых на свалках Мабри немеряно, сюда переправить. Тем более, что уж не за ваш личный счет. Вот тут список - сначала вы говорите мне, что мы с ним можем, потом я рассказываю вам за радиосвязь.  
И, поверьте, скажу все честно. Хотя дела вот именно ваши и Дорра я знать не знаю, как были сделаны. Что, старик и вас за нос водил, а? А я не буду, не тот человек. Мне... квалификации не хватает, вот!

Моран фыркнул, внезапно приходя к выводу, что ему надоело орать.  
\- Что расстрелянный, что ведущий себя так, как вы ведете сейчас, вы нам одинаково бесполезны. Затевать геморрой с изучением вашего списка, не получив предоплаты, я не намерен. Или вы принимаете наши условия, или я отдаю вас Грину строго в соответствии с вашей легендой, и пусть он делает с вами, что захочет.  
\- Так ваша база - ваши условия, - живо откликнулся Блейки. - Надо бы мне понять, где ваше "все-все-все" совпадает с моим, и будем радоваться вместе.  
Полковник возвел глаза к потолку камеры, где происходила беседа.  
\- Вам повторить вопросы? - фыркнул он. - А я-то думал, вы теперь штатский, Устав послан, своя голова включена. Или все еще надо медленно и два раза?

\- Какие города, кто контролирует, принципы связи и какое отношение имеет Дорр, но не здесь, а за картой, и там, где мне будет удобнее, чем здесь, - отгавкался Блейки.

\- А также, какое отношение имеете лично вы и для получения выгоды какого рода детали нужны лично вам. Эти ответы прямо сейчас - и все остальное будете рассказывать в отделе обработки информации, под чай, каф и глобус, после полноценного завтрака и обсуждения вашего списка деталей с техническим специалистом.

\- Тогда слушайте меня в уши, и понимайте, что лично мне с этих приемников не будет ничего, кроме удовольствия видеть вас, полковник. Зато много радости будет тем, кто осваивает сейчас степной тракт, наглухо заблокированный нелюдью. Чтобы иметь с переселенцами постоянную связь, надо как минимум два аппарата, и желательно, чтобы сигнал шел голосовой, понятный любому, а не только тому, кто знает телеграфные коды. Хотелось бы, чтобы эти передатчики шли под маркой гильдии, которая меня приютила, и чтобы у нее было приоритетное право общения с вами, разумеется, через меня конкретно, - ухмыльнулся экс-пилот.

\- Перевод: вы работаете на организацию, заинтересованность в расширении которой у вас достаточно велика для риска, связанного с возвращением сюда, и, соответственно, для ответа на вопрос об отношении, - удовлетворенно констатировал Моран. - Но чтобы вы согласились сообщить то, что у вас с самого начала и спрашивали, пришлось потребовать у вас в пять раз больше, но позже, и получить согласие и на это тоже.  
Пощурился на Старра задумчиво.  
\- Мне начинает нравиться ваша манера вести дела. Поднимайтесь, мы идем в техотдел за деталями.

* * *

Старший мастер группы наладки Стемм в ночной дискуссии не участвовал, выслушав только полагающуюся ему по чину справку и без лишних вопросов удалившись спать.  
Последствия этого выбора были видны невооруженным глазом: Моран, во всяком случае, поглядев на свежего и бодрого спеца, перестал сомневаться, считать ли неучастие последнего в дискуссии о гуманизме признаком опасного "положительства на" или все-таки ценнейшего в их суровые времена здравомыслия - положительством тут и не пахло.  
В частности потому, что когда полковник передал Стемму список деталей, начертанный на местной бумаге и местным пером, но явно неместным почерком, сообщил коротко: "Запчасти для ремонта передатчика дорровой модели", - и задумчиво сощурился на спеца, ожидая комментариев, комментарии оные последовали незамедлительно:  
\- Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы пять аппаратов сжечь одинаковым способом?! - мастер возмущенно воззрился сперва на полковника, но тут же перевел взгляд на Старра.

\- Сожгли только один! - запротестовал Блейки. - Остальное запчасти! Мало ли как с этой планетой обернется. Туда один предохранитель, сюда один транзистор. Всякое бывает.

\- Что, вот прям до такой степени? Можно подумать, в первый и последний раз просите... - фырк Стемма сопровождался косым взглядом уже на Морана, и полковник фыркнул тоже, по опыту зная, что еще ни один из соскочивших на планету сыновей гордой Мабри не обходился без нытья о технике или иных благах цивилизации, без которых жизнь ему, может, и мила, но вот сколько-нибудь полезных сведений о чем угодно он поставить ладно бы не хотел - не может.  
Впрочем, со Старром ведь сговаривались о разовой сделке...  
\- В данном случае, мастер Стемм, действительно - в первый и последний, - сообщил Моран. - Единичная поставка в обмен на единичный же отчет. Запрос выполним?  
Стемм задумался, с сомнением глядя на бумагу.   
\- Поставка по запросу, - живо добавил Блейки. - Кто знает, что может случиться через год? Я, например, ни за что не поручусь. Сейчас - по запросу, с возможностью делать такие запросы еще и еще.

Моран напрягся, готовый осаживать Старра с его одномоментно размножившимися запросами.  
А Стемм из задумчивости немедленно вышел.  
\- Все выполнимо, но в качестве ЗИП для передатчика уж очень специфично. Вы уверены, что вам именно все это надо?  
\- А потом может понадобиться уже даже не передатчик, - обрадовал специалиста Старр, - а что-то еще, сильно необходимое тут, но невозможное сделать самим, технически. Я хотел бы оставить за собой возможность спросить, если что такого образуется, а?  
\- Если вам нужно нечто конкретное, лучше озвучить сразу требуемый результат. Мы подберем оптимальную комплектацию... - начал дежурно советовать Стемм, но полковник его перебил.  
\- Дополнительные запросы придется дополнительно же и оплачивать. "Возможность спрашивать" - отдельно. И не в той форме, которую вы уже успели продемонстрировать. Если желаете постоянного технического сопровождения - готовьтесь исправно, стабильно, по графику поставлять сведения, нужные нам.

\- Рассказать, что где творится - не вопрос, - кивнул Блейки, - Вопрос в том, что я сам не могу сказать конкретно заранее, что понадобится от вас еще и когда. Точные сроки здесь вообще понятие относительное, знаете ли. Но договориться в режиме "а вдруг" хотелось бы.  
\- Не "рассказать", а "рассказывать", - подчеркнуто поправил его Моран. - И даже докладывать. По расписанию. И получите гарантированные услуги техподдержки на правах, которые имеет любой наш полевой агент.  
\- И что, даже контрактик покажете? - поинтересовался Блейки.

\- Старр, я не пойму, кому это надо? - тут же огрызнулся Моран. - Вас дело интересует или возможность попаясничать? Хотите - насыплем вам хоть сейчас кулек этих деталей, запишем ваш рассказ - и идите, идите. К поклонникам ваших манер и ваших выступлений.  
\- А давайте, сыпьте, - внезапно согласился Старр. - Попробуем своими силами.  
\- Мастер Стемм?  
Стемм пожал плечами:  
\- А нам какая разница? Сейчас пробью по складу, должно быть все или почти все. Но за работоспособность конечного изделия и всевозможные "мне было надо не это, можно поменять" я не отвечаю.

\- Если точно по списку и столько, сколько там указано, - отбарабанил Старр, вспоминая тессову рожу, - то, скорее всего, менять не придется. И кстати, у вас там дополнительно приличных флюсов не найдется?  
\- Приличных - это насколько? - задрал сразу обе брови Стемм. - У нас плохих не водится.  
"Ах, ты ж..." - выругался про себя Блейки, который ничего не мог сказать за качество флюсов, а вслух ответил:  
\- Ну, тогда кладите, как для себя.

Стемм согласно шевельнул плечом, Моран кивнул подтверждение, и на этом стадия обсуждений закончилась.

Точнее, прервалась, потому что полчаса спустя, когда Старра уже вовсю взяли в оборот в отделе изысканий, разбирая структуру организации Тесла, Стемм отзвонился с сообщением, что все бы хорошо, но вот позиций пять и восемь списка на складе не нашлось. Есть номинал поменьше, сколько угодно. Или же можно заказать на Мабри, правда, тогда придется подождать.  
Ожидание Блейки и выбрал, заодно заикнувшись, что не прочь покрутиться на базе, и особенно в техотделе, заодно слегка подучившись, но тут уже Моран недвусмысленно заявил, что бездельники, отвлекающие персонал от работы, нужны ему на объекте менее всего. А потому задержится Старр здесь ровно столько времени, сколько займет у него изложение обещанных сведений, сбор вещей и обед, после чего будет отправлен небом в ту точку планеты, куда пожелает быть доставленным, и туда же - или в любое иное оговоренное место - отправятся следом за ним и детали.

Блейки такой вариант решительно не устраивал, а потому он принялся торговаться, как мог. Он паясничал, гримасничал и просил у Морана разрешения остаться на "Крыле" до комплектации заказа в любом качестве, даже снегоуборщика, но в ответ услышал, что его теперь классифицируют как аборигена, а по уставу местных запрещается нанимать в качестве технического и обслуживающего персонала.  
Убедившись, что обаяние его не работает на мабрийской базе так же безнадежно, как порой не работали мабрийские Врата на планете, Блейки начал тянуть время за счет своих непосредственных обязанностей так, что добился эффекта прямо противоположного: спустя часа три расспрашивавший его Тердори Дийс сдался и предложил Старра отправить с базы немедленно, ждать комплекта хотя бы в Шельте, в неделе пути до "Крыла". А чтобы уговор был выполнен и Блейки было бы не скучно, с ним в Шельту отправить полевика, способного вести беседы о группе Тесла сколько угодно. Но - на нейтральной территории.


	20. Chapter 20

Грин спал, комендант базы, уже больше не злой и даже уже не сонный, заканчивал разбираться с подборкой распоряжений, запросов и отчетов, образовавшейся вокруг дела Старра, а сама база жила, и еще как жила!  
Орал в караулке майор Стейл, выясняя, какого и как ночная вахта прозевала повторное явление сфинкса, чесали в затылках техники, изучая восемь мертвых замков, отметивших путь этого же сфинкса до приглянувшегося ему дивана, а в ангаре пилот Ганн делился сплетнями и догадками с механиками, которые готовили к вылету его флаер - шеф уже предупредил, что до Шельты и обратно желательно обернуться побыстрее, а потом быть готовым к повторному вылету.  
Куда ожидался этот еще один вылет, догадаться было несложно: если уж наконец-то сошлись воедино возможность техническая, необходимость служебная и невозражение стейлово поднять на крыло машину, то пора было заслать ее - наконец-то! - для проверки дома Отшельника. Или Черного Мастера. Или кто там окопался теперь.  
И как можно быстрее - потому что планета давно уже научила мабрийцев не только неделями и месяцами ждать возможности выполнить что-то задуманное, но и ни часа не медлить с реализацией той же возможности, когда она наконец выпадала. Следующий шанс мог выдаться уж очень нескоро.

И Ганн прав был в своих предположениях, но полковника торопило еще и сильное желание разобраться с "учеником и наследником Черного Мастера Дорра" - и, желательно, сделать это перед тем, как продолжить общение с Грином. То обстоятельство, что высокопоставленный представитель коренных рас планеты намеревался советоваться именно с нынешним Мастером, обладателем мабрийского выговора, мабрийской же выучки и совершенно неведомого происхождения иных качеств, не проявившихся за краткий сеанс "проверки связи" - еще тот, более чем трехмесячной давности - смущало Морана невероятно.  
В сочетании с необходимостью записать этому Мастеру их со сфинксом вчерашний разговор - смущало вдвойне. Если бы предстояло иметь дело с самим Дорром, Моран не побоялся бы лечь под ментасканер и передать старику полную стенограмму беседы, но высвечивать помимо колониальных вопросов еще и компромат, связанный с "делом Старра", не зная, в чьи руки он попадет...  
То ли в лапы все-таки местного, неважно, влиятельного человека или нечеловека - тогда на вопросы их внутреннего Устава плевать, зато помимо самой беседы надо приложить перевод всего, что полковник не успевал перекладывать на понятные Грину категории сразу. То ли невесть откуда взявшемуся соотечественнику - тогда терминология не составит проблем, зато одной большой проблемой станет личность и происхождение этого типа. То ли еще кому - и что тогда?

Сомнения полковника разрешились просто - с докладом о новом ЧП, связанном с залетным послом.  
Пришел, взломал все замки, спит на диване в переговорной - впечатляющая демонстрация.  
Вот только чего?  
Впрочем, это лучше всего было выяснять лично, и Моран, проглотив собственный мысленный комментарий о том, в кого он тут так превращается, поперся общаться с существом.

* * *

Если бы Грин знал, как выглядит его поведение в глазах полковника Морана, он, конечно же, постарался бы вести себя скромнее. Но ночной разговор, перевернувший всю зверино-человеческую душу, и необходимость как-то перевести видения-образы Дракона в слова так, чтобы гостям было понятно, привела к тому, что сфинкс действовал, как ему казалось логичным - вернулся на прежнее место разговора.  
Он немного выспался в тепле и удобстве, он с удовольствием дремал, а когда вошел полковник, поприветствовал его так, как полагается наутро после темного солнцеворота:  
\- Нового солнца вам и вашей базе!  
\- И вам того же, - ответил узкой офицерской улыбкой Моран, оглядывая существо. - Вижу, вам здесь понравилось? Очень хорошо, но зачем же двери ломать? Вам бы и так открыли с радостью.  
\- Не хотел доставить неприятности, - сконфузился Грин, и для восстановления душевного равновесия поудобнее развалился на диване. - Я не совсем понял, что двери были заперты.

\- Даже так? - негромко прокомментировал полковник, усаживаясь в кресло на позиции, идентичные вчерашним. - Завтрак вы уже пропустили, но обед еще не закончился - можно спуститься в столовую или закусить прямо здесь. Вам больше по душе еда, потом беседа, беседа, потом еда, или и то, и другое одновременно?  
\- Я пришел специально для того, чтобы поговорить, но если можно еще и перекусить, - тут Грин облизнулся, пытаясь одновременно скопировать мабрийскую улыбку - я буду очень рад, тем более в вашей компании.  
\- Очень хорошо, - повторил полковник и без лишних слов потянулся к клавише интеркома, распоряжаясь подать в переговорную стандартный обед для Грина и двойной кофе для себя.  
\- Еду принесут через несколько минут, - сообщил он после подтверждения выполнения. - Вы пришли сказать что-то новое или обсудить, как и когда мы продолжим прежний разговор после того, как вы посоветуетесь со своим Мастером?  
\- Сначала второе, потом первое, - ответил Грин, с любопытством наблюдая за манипуляциями полковника с интеркомом. Если ему чего в этот момент и хотелось искренне, так это понажимать кнопочки и посмотреть, что получится. - А прежде всего мне хотелось бы спросить, как дела у Блейки Старра. Вы приняли его к себе, или он вернется со мной?

Моран хмыкнул. Помолчал, составляя формулировку, и попутно качнул головой проскочившей в сознании мысли - сколько бы дел ни было переделано с утра, какой бы скандально-стремительный темп ни был взят прежде, Грин первым же вопросом заставил затормозить и задуматься для обстоятельного ответа.  
\- Ни то и ни другое. Мы... изгнали его, скажем так. Отказали в защите и правах, которые он имел с рождения на нашей планете, но заодно освободили от всех прежних обязательств. Для него это лучше всего - в вашем мире он давно обходится без наших защит и домашних прав, зато теперь ему не грозит наказание за нарушение клятвы, - тут полковник на мгновение неодобрительно поджал губы. - Сейчас он обедает, а вскоре мы отвезем его туда, куда он пожелал быть доставленным.

Грин шкурой почувствовал непонятное:  
\- А какие домашние права имел Блейки Старр, прежде чем стал изгоем? От чего вы защищаете людей в своем мире?

Полковник даже в кресле откинулся - обстоятельному ответу явным образом предстояло перерасти в лекцию. Тем более что, как истинный мабриец, Моран мог говорить о правах и обязанностях до посинения собеседника. И совершенно без злого умысла.  
\- Это не совсем защита, вернее, защита не в прямом смысле слова. Наше государство обязуется помогать гражданам в случае болезней, старости, жизненных неустроиц... Если ребенок остался сиротой, и так вышло, что никто не захотел взять его на воспитание в свою семью, его вырастят за счет государства. Если человек тяжело болен или слишком стар и уже не может содержать себя сам и не имеет родных и близких, его будут кормить и лечить. Если кого-то ограбят, обманут или покалечат - обидчика будут искать по всей планете, найдут и заставят возместить ущерб. А если не найдут, то за него заплатит государство - потому что обещало защитить и не смогло, а значит, за ним остался долг. На все это - защиту, помощь, лечение - человек в нашем мире имеет право с рождения. Также он имеет право иметь одного ребенка, работать или не работать по своему желанию, бесплатно учиться тому, к чему имеет способности... - Моран сосредоточенно прищурился. - За это, он, конечно, обязан соблюдать законы и платить налоги. А у вас есть нечто подобное?

\- У людей есть профессиональные гильдии и семьи, - ответил Грин. - Если ребенок остался один, его возьмут близкие родственники. Если вдруг случилось такое несчастье, что и родственников нет, возьмут те, у кого вовсе нет детей. Если случилось так, что человек в старости остался один, его кормит гильдия, в которой он работал. Если человек так тяжело болен, что ничего уже не может, его будут лечить в гильдии лекарей за плату, или как договорятся. Любой может иметь столько детей, сколько сможет, это не обсуждается. И нужно работать по мере сил и способностей, конечно, иначе просто незачем жить. Но это настолько естественно, что не оговаривается. Законы хранят и записывают старейшины, они же время от времени собирают деньги или людей на общественные работы, но редко бывает так, чтобы они делали лишнее.

\- Что ж, наши законы похожи, - согласился Моран. - Вот только дети...  
Женщина, если она здорова, благополучна и любима мужем, за пять лет принесет троих, за десять - вдвое больше, за пятнадцать - втрое. Это значит, что там, где сегодня живут два человека, через поколение будет десять, а через сто лет - больше пятидесяти. И это только из одной семьи, всего за один век. А если семей сто, двести, несколько тысяч? Им очень скоро придется жить друг у друга на головах, перестанет хватать еды, воды, воздуха... Поэтому мы не позволяем себе бесконтрольно плодиться - пусть лучше нас будет немного, но жить мы будем лучше и просторнее.

\- Если за пять лет родится трое, - мечтательно отозвался Грин, - это счастье и необыкновенная удача. За пять лет родится хорошо если один или два ребенка, и если оба доживут до зрелых лет - уже удача. Там, где живет хутор - отец, мать, дети и старики - хутор выживает. Там, где больше стариков - хутор стареет. Там, где отец умер и мать смотрит за ребенком - приходят наниматься молодые мужчины в надежде, что следующий ребенок будет от него. Странно, что вы настолько щедро одарены плодовитостью, что считаете детей рожденных и тех, кто родится, и все-таки так многочисленны.

\- Если из ста детей умрет до совершеннолетия один - это или виновата война, или были очень плохие врачи, - возразил Моран. - И так не только у нас, люди плодовиты во всех мирах, кроме вашего. Мы по сравнению с остальными как раз малочисленны - но мы действительно строго следим, чтобы рождалось детей не намного больше, чем умирает стариков и взрослых.

Грин хотел спросить, как могло тогда случиться, что в таком логически устроенном мире не хватило места людям, но вовремя вспомнил про войну, про бластер, который держал в руках и спросил только:  
\- Скажите, полковник, а здесь вы тоже собираетесь следить за плодовитостью?

\- Нет, зачем, - удивился Моран. - Вы ведь сказали, что примете только тех, кто будет жить по вашим законам - значит, это будут уже ваши граждане, а не наши. У нас даже права не будет что-либо им приказывать или запрещать - так же, как нет и никоим образом не может быть права приказывать или запрещать вам.  
С сомнением поглядев на Грина, полковник счел нужным уточнить... а заодно и, все-таки, хотя бы косвенно, но предупредить:  
\- У нас семья считается тем удачливее и богаче, чем больше вырастет в ней детей. Люди будут счастливы рожать столько, сколько окажется возможным здесь.

Что-то невысказанное в интонациях полковника Морана тревожило Грина, какая-то небрежность допущений.  
\- Не знаю, насколько вас заденет мой вопрос, - тихо проговорил он. - Я правильно понял, что ваша семья сюда переселяться не будет?  
\- У меня нет семьи, - ответил полковник слегка удивленно. - Но семьи моих родственников не поедут сюда, верно. А вы спрашиваете сейчас как представитель своего мира - или это личный вопрос?  
\- А разве это не одно и то же? - тоже удивился сфинкс. - Я живу здесь, и я разбираюсь с этой проблемой, потому что она стала моей личной. Значит, я и то, и другое.  
\- Это также значит, что вы обладаете среди своего народа значительно большей властью, чем я среди своего, - улыбнулся Моран. - Вы можете позволить себе не разделять личные суждения и профессиональные.  
От этой улыбки, да и от вывода в целом Грин озадаченно взъерошил себе шевелюру задней лапой.  
Разговор явно уходил в область непознанного. Подсказать, как правильно держаться, мог бы опять только мастер Серазан. Но оставлять в таком диком заблуждении полковника тоже не следовало.  
\- У нас принято считать, - медленно и строго сказал Грин, красиво усаживаясь и внимательно глядя в глаза полковнику, - что время от времени среди людей рождаются некоторые, способные понимать мир немного по-другому, чем обычные, правильные люди. Если этих некоторых учить, то они становятся магами, то есть теми, кто должен помогать людям в затруднительных ситуациях по мере своих способностей, и отказываться от таких дел - значит подвергать сомнению свою силу. Я понял так, что вы столкнулись с такой ситуацией и готов помочь, потому что дорога сама привела меня к вам, просьба ваша выполнима, и в этом я убедился этой ночью. Вряд ли это то, что вы называете властью, но суть дела именно такая и другого толкования тут быть не может. Вы можете искать другого мага, который возьмется за переселение вашего народа, или действовать на свой страх и риск.

Полковник заявление оценил, и особенно оценил фразу "среди людей".  
Похоже, здешние разумные существа не дифференцировали друг друга по видам так жестко, как до сих пор полагали ученые базы, и именовались одним народом.  
Это было хорошо - это значило, что расового неравенства нет хотя бы официально заявленного.  
\- Если человек знает, что и как делать, чтобы организовать жизнь и действия больших групп иных людей, - так же медленно и серьезно ответил Моран, - то это способности. Если он не только знает, но делает - это уже свидетельство обладания властью. И не формальной, как бывает, когда кто-то называется правителем, но решают за него другие, а подлинной. Вы можете помочь, вы согласны помогать - зачем нам искать кого-то еще?

\- Очень хорошо, - машинально повторил Грин полковничье выражение, - Как будет правильно мне зайти к вам в следующий раз? Не хотелось бы двери ломать.

Полковник улыбнулся.  
\- Правильно - задержаться перед воротами на пару минут, чтобы вас успели заметить, а потом перелетать и идти к дверям. Люди будут предупреждены, вам откроют. Если успеют, то откроют даже ворота. Но, - Моран сделал паузу, подчеркивая важность своих слов, - прежде чем вы уйдете, чтобы вернуться, я вынужден вновь спросить вас о личности вашего учителя.

\- Хорошо, в следующий раз я подожду, - отозвался Грин. - Что же касается моего учителя, я сначала должен спросить его, как он относится к знакомству с вами, а потом уже знакомить, правильно? У меня сложилось впечатление, что он не слишком любит нарушать свое уединение.  
Если уж совсем откровенно, Рон был уверен, что мастер Серазан будет более чем недоволен, когда узнает, что вместо сфинксов ученик нашел мабрийцев, но что случилось, то случилось. А если вспомнить, как Тесс относился к соплеменникам в целом, то рассказывать про него этим странным людям, которые своего изгоняли, а чужих принимали, тем более не стоило.

\- А кто говорит о знакомстве? - выразил удивление полковник. - Вы хотели получить запись вчерашней беседы для вашего учителя, но мы не знаем, как лучше ее записать. Прежний Черный Мастер был нашим соплеменником, для него я бы передал часть своей памяти в особом устройстве - потому что он имел достаточно технических знаний, чтобы такую запись прочитать. Для уроженца вашего мира правильней будет записать разговор в виде слов на бумаге, для кого-то еще - возможно, голосом или изображением. Кроме того, если часть терминов была непонятна вам, то, возможно, и для вашего учителя не будет лишним, если мы приложим некоторое количество справочной литературы.

\- Запишите это на бумаге так, как если бы писали для себя, на память, и зашейте в какой-нибудь... шарф! - задушевно попросил сфинкс. - Учитель обязательно со всем разберется.

Моран пощурился на Грина несколько секунд, потом вынул бумажный блокнот - такими очень быстро обзаводились все, кто жил на базе дольше нескольких месяцев - и сделал на чистой страничке пометку для ментасканера: девять цифр даты по универсальному летоисчислению, восемь букв кода события, две аббревиатуры кодов задач. Выдрал листок и положил на журнальный столик между диваном и креслом.  
\- На память себе я бы записал это вот так. Но если ваш учитель сумеет разобраться, нам и так станет ясно, что он такое.

Пришлось сфинксу аккуратно лапой пододвинуть к себе бумажку поближе, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть от стыда и растерянности.  
Он некоторое время пристально вглядывался в закорючки, живо вспоминая то недалекое время, когда так же вот читал электросхему, покосился из-под челки на вечный моранов прищур и признал:  
\- Вы правы. Эта форма записи будет бесполезна. А написанные от руки ваши вопросы как раз будут кстати. И еще, возможно, кристалл, в котором можно было бы увидеть вас, словно в ожившей картине. Тогда вы сможете обратиться к моему мастеру напрямую. Мастер называет такие кристаллы "холо-записи".

Последние слова сфинкса заставили полковника еле-еле не подпрыгнуть с радостным "Йех-хуууу!" - чего у старого Дорра никак не было, так это голопроектора.  
И местного жителя он обращению с таким аппаратом никак бы не смог научить.  
\- Это возможно, - ответил Моран вдохновленно, - но в данном случае разумнее будет записать на кристалл не мое обращение к вашему учителю, а воспоминание о наших с вами беседах, и к нему уже приложить список вопросов. Ваша машина для чтения голозаписей работает с армейским форматом или надежнее будет передать вам наш аппарат?

\- Я мало знаю про машины, - озадаченно отозвался сфинкс, - но если у вас есть нечто особенное, без чего нельзя обойтись, то надо думать, как это отвезти, либо как обойтись без него, потому что мой облик не позволяет переносить человеческие вещи.

Моран честно изобразил озабоченность.  
\- Если бы знать, какой именно аппарат стоит у вас, можно было бы сразу сказать, годится ли он или нужен немного другой... - тут полковник в задумчивости потер подбородок. - Но, может быть, проще будет отвезти сразу наш. Да и вас заодно подбросить, чтобы не терять время на путешествие. Как вы отнесетесь к полету на нашей машине? Будет быстрее крыльев.

Если бы полковник знал, как он крепко он подцепил кошака, который и на чужую-то базу полез ради любопытства, предложением "полетать на нашей машине!"  
Да Рон был готов всю базу осмотреть внаглую, если бы не настороженные мабрийские рожи.  
И эта запись на память от полковника - что, всего несколько закорючек на весь разговор? И кусок той же, полковничьей памяти в чудной машине - разве не добыча?  
Сфинкс поджал лапы.  
Сфинкс два раза мотнул хвостом туда-сюда.  
\- Логичнее вместе с вашей памятью взять и ваш аппарат, - солидно согласился он. - А быстрее крыльев - это как быстро? - прорвалось сквозь маску неуемное мальчишеское любопытство.

Полковник хмыкнул.  
Полковник задумался.  
Полковник был немолод, но желание выпендриться у него еще сохранялось. И чутье на интерес - тоже.  
\- До дома Черного Мастера - часа за два, - сообщил он почти сокрушенно, еле удерживаясь, чтобы не развести руками. - Возможно, за три - машина не новая, стараемся слишком сильно ее не разгонять...

Потрясенный Грин спрятал лицо в лапах и некоторое время лежал так, переживая шок.  
\- Думается мне, Мастер не будет расстроен, если мы будем лететь так медленно, - сказал он, наконец, в тон полковнику. - А я был бы рад посмотреть, насколько старая ваша летательная машина.

\- И посмотрите, и опробуете, - заверил сфинкса полковник. - Прямо сейчас машина на задании, но, поскольку понадобится некоторое время, чтобы подготовить для вас с Мастером запись, вы успеете и рассмотреть ее, и пообщаться с пилотом после его возвращения. Вы его уже видели, теперь и познакомитесь.

* * *

Следующим утром пузатая машина, похожая на длинный бочонок с короткими крыльями, стартовала от гор и понеслась над прозрачно-белым, в черных прожилках, лесом. Холодное солнце искрило на серебристом ее фюзеляже. Тем, кто смотрел снизу, машина казалась камешком, заброшенным сильной рукой в ярко-голубое зимнее небо. Внутри машины сидел пилот Ганн, небрежно переключая кнопки управления, а позади Ганна - сфинкс Грин, судорожно вцепившись когтями в мягкий пластик кресла. Время от времени Грин тихонько переводил дух, всей своей шкурой ощущая изношенность двигателя, и резиновым шнурком перемотанную резиновую же трубочку глубоко внутри, под обшивкой, и странное "чаф-чаф-чаф", когда пилот нажимал очередную кнопку, но аппарат не падал, а мужественно летел сквозь зимний ветер, оставляя позади изломанную линию гор. Что-то тряслось и скрипело, машину мотало на воздушных ямах, как телегу по кочкам, Ганн весело рассказывал:  
\- Тут, если нормальные фильтры поставить, мухой бы пролететь можно было, а так приходится плестись понизу, тараканы быстрее бегают!

По мнению Рона, тараканы бегали явно медленнее. Лес под брюхом колымаги проносился со свистом, сросся в неопрятную щетинисто-бурую массу с яркими белыми кляксами и прорезами рек.  
"Наверное, у них вещи потому и неузорные такие, что они привыкли к этой вот смазанности от больших скоростей", - успел еще сообразить Грин, а потом машину опять затрясло, и Ганн, посмотрев на приборную панель, заметил:  
\- Давай-ка поднимемся. Мне, если что, падать чем выше, тем лучше, а ты так, на своих полетишь.  
Сфинкс кивнул и еще плотнее вцепился когтями в несчастное кресло.

Когда горы почти скрылись в морозной дымке горизонта, Ганн вырулил на оптимальный режим полета, ввел координаты в бортовой компьютер, запустил автопилот и повернулся к Грину:  
\- Раньше эта птичка была пошустрее, а сейчас, видишь, часа два придется тащиться.  
\- Это ничего, - ответил Грин, не в силах разожмуриться и вытащить когти из пластика, - мне не к спеху.

На физиономии Ганна играла снисходительная полуулыбка-полуусмешка:  
\- Зато машинка проверенная: движок не барахлит, заряд держит, ну перебирали раза два, так это ходовая, там только пластик да железо. Уплотнитель поставили, ребята сами заклепки подделали - ходит, как новенькая. Правда, вот на один борт может завалиться, но это выровнять всегда можно. Ну, бывает, контакты отойдут, но не падает же! Летает! Не так ловко, как вы через стены, но все-таки давление держит. И высоту иногда так правда теряет, но выравнивает же!  
И, действительно, машина в этот момент поднырнула, сбив равномерное движение. Грин подскочил, казалось, еще сильнее, чем летательный аппарат.  
\- Это плохо, - озабоченно сказал Ганн, - что вы непристегнутый сели. Так можно здорово башкой приложиться обо что-нибудь, особенно при взлете там или посадке. У другого пилота, не у меня, разумеется. Хотя тут ремни явно не на вас рассчитаны, так что, я думаю, можно. По крыльям опознают, если что.

Грин даже не хотел спрашивать, что такое это "если".  
"Если, - думал он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы хвост лежал ровно, а не хлестал по кабине бешеной змеей, - мы доберемся до Мастера безо всяких, то никогда в жизни не соглашусь..."

А дальше как будто без всякого участия Ганна машина вдруг перестала шуметь, и на бреющем прошла над самыми деревьями, даже, как казалось Грину, слегка их пригибая, потом нырнула, - сфинкс совершенно несолидно взвизгнул, - и плавно опустилась на заснеженный пятачок двора.  
\- Наконец-то, - небрежно сказал Ганн, открывая трап, - я, пожалуй, вас пока здесь подожду.

Грин на подгибающихся лапах выполз из пластикового чудища на знакомый двор, сейчас засыпанный снегом, и ломанулся в чуть скрипнувшую дверь, в такое родное и знакомое тепло, к лежанке, где можно было вдосталь подрожать шкурой.  
"Приличные люди, - вспомнилось ему, - на дороге не валяются. Когда у них есть возможность, они валяются на кровати".  
\- А я, - немного истерически хохотнул сфинкс, - пока что веду себя не просто, а как отменно приличный человек!


	21. Chapter 21

Почти неделю Тессу казалось, что он так до конца и не пришел в себя после того то ли бреда, то ли видения с птицами и куполами - мир воспринимался словно через тяжелую дрему, серый, полуснежно-полудождливый, так, что сразу за утром уже плавно приходил вечер, не давая понять, был ли между ними положенный вроде бы день, из рук все падало, а мысли расползались. Серазан вяло шебуршал по двору и дому, оглушенный внезапным отсутствием бездны хлопот и заодно впечатлений, которые привносил в ежедневное существование ученик-сфинкс, и только вечерами, устраиваясь то в гнезде, то на кровати с книгой и лампой, начинал хоть как-то воспринимать окружающее.  
Окружающее состояло из от и до знакомой комнаты с "гнездом" и столом, кота под боком, стены за спиной, тишины...  
Тишину было очень хорошо слушать, и Серазан так и делал, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе слиться с домом и полянкой-двором, на которой тот располагался. Это было тепло и уютно - внутри, в доме, телу - и одновременно свежо и свободно - снаружи, в ночном лесу... наверное, душе. И хорошо, так хорошо, что отпускать непривычное ощущение не хотелось, зато порой до боли тянуло выйти туда, в ночь - на волю - но не успевал Тесс открыть глаза, как все пропадало.  
Он снова опускался на место, разочарованный, как ребенок, у которого отняли обещанное и даже показанное уже чудо, гладил понимающе вздыхавшего кота и предлагал себе заняться чем-нибудь более полезным. Вот только в первый такой вечер Серазан заснул прежде, чем сумел решить, чем же именно надлежит заниматься, во второй, стоило только подняться на ноги, ударила в затылок тяжелая волна боли, от которой потемнело в глазах и пришлось почти час отлеживаться, пока не ушла дурнота, в третий же день ничего не случилось плохого, но под руку несвоевременно подвернулись бумага и перо, и Тесс принялся зачем-то рассчитывать модель сфинксова крыла, прикидывать, как оно должно крепиться к крупнокошачьему скелету, потом набросал один чертеж, другой...  
К концу недели Серазан уже знал, что общение с "тишиной" плохо совместимо с физической активностью, а заодно разобрался, как присоединяется к телу льва так озадачивавшая его человеческая голова, и сфинкса в разрезе теперь мог чертить, вовсе не просыпаясь.  
Это, безусловно, было очень полезно.  
Не менее ценным в условиях предстоящей зимовки должен был оказаться план приснившегося горного комплекса - Тесс, движимый накатившей вдруг ностальгией, воспроизвел типовой объект по канонам и нормам родной планеты, потратив пару ночей на попытки их вспомнить по возможности точно... и пару дней на попытки понять, что вдруг на него нашло.  
А потом наконец снег, до того словно раздумывавший, укрывать ему собой мир или повременить еще, за одну ночь лег ровным сплошным слоем, и Серазан, вышедший с утра на крыльцо, онемел от красоты и чистоты.  
Он видел это преображение третий раз за свою жизнь, встречая третью зиму на планете, и в третий раз понимал, что жить - хорошо.  
Вылез на улицу и кот, посмотрел на замершего ладно если не с открытым ртом хозяина, недовольно дернул хвостом, когда лапы коснулись холодного снега, фыркнул некий явно не слишком восторженный комментарий и пошел по своим делам, оставляя глубокие ямки следов на белом покрове. Тесс посмотрел, посмотрел... засмеялся, тряхнув головой, и почувствовал, что вот теперь - проснулся.

Следующие несколько дней прошли в торопливой суете под лейтмотивом: "Ты, Серас, молодец, у тебя ежегодные морозы пришли внезапно!" - ревизии всего, что не должно замерзнуть и что, наоборот, лучше заморозить, того, что надо укрыть снегом и от снега, охоте уже зимней, рассчитанной за заморозку добытого мяса... А рядом не было не только Дорра с его понятными простыми указаниями, но и Грина, который указаний не давал, но зато на помощь приходил так, что сразу становилось ясно, что в каком порядке делать. Тесс потихоньку психовал, успокаивал себя мыслью, что Грин теперь сфинкс, а от сфинкса все равно было бы немного пользы, старался при этом не вспоминать, с какой скоростью наловчился этот сфинкс заменять руки магией, о хвосте с узорами и кисточкой не думал тем более, зато вспоминал об очередном несделанном деле и в который раз хватался за голову.  
Скучно уже не было, и спать на ходу было некогда... но и тут через какое-то время жизнь вошла в колею. Зима и ладно, что такого? Действительно, не первая ведь была зима.

Но вот сам Тесс чувствовал порой, что все же в эту зиму что-то неуловимое происходит с ним именно в первый раз - так хорошо и естественно он себя в лесу прежде не ощущал, хотя как пришел в восторг при первой встрече с ним, по выпадании из Врат, так, в общем-то, и дальше с этой экосистемой неплохо ладил... Но, наверное, и впрямь не более чем неплохо, потому что теперь было намного, намного лучше - снег искрил и переливался, радуя глаз, под широкими еловыми лапами обнаруживались уютные укрывища, белки скакали над головой, верещали и не боялись... А еще почему-то Серазан совсем не мерз. Вернее, вблизи от дома мерз вполне сообразно погоде: когда перемещался между построек двора, весь в ежедневных заботах, когда шел ближним кругом по "своей" охотничьей территории, обновляя силки, когда мотался к опушке и обратно, проверяя - просто на всякий пожарный - проходима ли дорога к деревне... Но стоило отойти подальше в чащу или даже просто выкинуть из головы мрачно-тревожное "забыл, сделал, это рано, или уже поздно?" обо всем сиюминутном (хотя и жизненно важном), как Тесса словно мягкой волной накрывало уютным теплом. Оно шло от деревьев, голых, сонных, но все равно живых, шло от сугробов в стороне от тропинок, шло от самой земли... Серазан попытался для себя объяснить этот феномен - и не смог, зато вовремя вспомнил Грина с его делением процессов на физические и магические и списал эффект тепла на психологию.  
После, конечно же, долго еще веселился: "Снова, да..."  
Веселье это сопровождалось периодическими фырками, когда Тесс вспоминал сфинкса, медовуху, чудную трактовку идеи "летать и убивать" - и ухмылялся, в очередной раз делая вывод, что за гриново "поймать птицу и посмотреть" он отмщен. В конце концов, Серазан-то от своих экспериментов с магией ни во что пернатое не превратился.  
Потом перед глазами вставали стаи воронья над озером и заснеженные вершины, и смех превращался во вздох: "А жаль..."  
Правда, физически превращаться в кого бы то ни было Тесс по-прежнему не хотел - да и упорно не желал верить, что это возможно не только для выросших на местной магии существ или даже людей. Путешествия разума выглядели и выгоднее, и доступнее, и совсем недалеко было от мыслей о них до момента, когда вечерние эксперименты приобрели соответствующее птичье-полетное направление. Теперь Серазан сначала настраивался, усиливая привычное желание простора и свободы стремлением к скорости, движению, небу, и только потом пытался выделить в общем фоне лесной жизни что-то - кого-то - с кем он бы в этом желании совпал.  
Удавалось... не слишком, но все же это было куда лучше, чем вылавливать отдельный сигнал и подстраиваться под него уже после соединения. Вне дома экспериментировать было, конечно же, проще и легче, но устраивать долгие привалы в зимнем лесу Серазан не рисковал. Тепло теплом, но рассиживаться на открытом воздухе по зиме... Нужно было движение, и Тесс приноровился грезить на ходу, бродить по лесу, невидяще глядя в пространство и чудом не теряя тропы, слушать, воспринимать, ощущать...  
Чаще всего это все заканчивалось потерей координации, столкновением с каким-нибудь внезапно выросшим на пути деревом и матюгами, после которых нужный настрой безнадежно терялся и оставалось только возвращаться домой. Через два раза на третий использование мозга не по прямому назначению оборачивалось тяжелой, до тошноты и невозможности лишний раз двинуть головой мигренью, реже - просто дикой усталостью, но бывало и так, что всем чувствам раскрывалось внезапно небо, и картой ложилась под летящей птицей земля, и сильные крылья удерживали легкое тело в воздухе...

Когда это произошло в первый раз, Серазан продержался всего несколько секунд, а после потери контакта очнулся в снегу, ошарашенный и растерянный, и несколько минут пытался понять, на каком же он свете. А когда наконец понял, больше обрадовался тому, что удачно упал - не мордой в сугроб хотя бы, иначе не обошлось бы без обморожения - чем наконец-то достигнутому результату.  
Выбрался кое-как на тропу, цепляясь за деревья, и на подкашивающихся ногах, то и дело останавливаясь и пережидая головокружение, доплелся домой и рухнул приходить в себя в сфинксово гнездо.  
И даже, в приступе малодушия, засомневался, надо ли ему такое счастье...  
Но уже к следующему утру силы восстановились, желание летать вернулось, а теперь к ним добавился в буквальном смысле окрыливший Тесса успех, и больше ошалевшего от счастья мабрийца было не остановить.  
С хозяйством он справлялся теперь на автопилоте, усилием воли удерживая себя в повседневной реальности, а свободное время уходило почти целиком на эксперименты, и было неважно, сколько потом придется болеть, и все равно, что не удавалось найти в них такой уж особой практической пользы, и даже смутное сомнение, не становится ли Серазан похож то ли на геймера, то ли на наркомана, посещало дурную голову недостаточно часто.  
У него начало получаться летать, и этого было достаточно, чтобы надолго поссориться с такой скучной, несмотря на всю свою полезность, штукой, как здравый смысл.

И неудивительно было, что ночь Зимнего солнцеворота Серазан, в упор не помнивший зимних дат, вообще никак не отметил. Зато ночь - не иначе в отместку? - слегка отметила его.  
Удачным коннектом прямо из дома, ночным полетом с охотящейся совой, а потом - внезапным и резким сдергиванием с неба на землю и Котом, который, стоило Тессу распахнуть глаза после разрыва связи, в упор посмотрел на него и спросил строгим человеческим голосом:  
\- Так почему ты не сшил своему ученику капюшон?  
\- Но он же сам не хотел! - возмутился Серазан, но Кот зашипел на него и  
прыгнул прямо в лицо.  
Тесс шарахнулся прочь, потерял равновесие в слишком широком гнезде и от души приложился затылком о стену - так, что искры из глаз полетели. А когда проморгался и огляделся, оказалось, что все тот же, домашний и мирный Кот лежит, подобрав все лапы, на дорровой кровати, смотрит именно как привиделось, в упор и строго, но все же молчит.  
\- Ну, бля, - искренне сказал ему Серазан, демонстративно падая обратно  
на спину. - Пора уже с глюками завязывать.

* * *

Перейти от мысли завязывать с полетами расширенного сознания к практическому уменьшению количества убиваемых на это занятие часов Тессу за одну ночь, разумеется, не удалось. Тем более что Кот к утру пригрелся под боком, умурчал хозяина сонным теплом, а утреннее солнышко и вовсе заставило удивленно задуматься: а что такого-то было в ночном глюке?  
Подумаешь, шишку набил...  
Как результат, большую часть прекрасного солнечного дня Серазан вновь сомнамбулически пробродил по кольцевой тропе обхода территории вокруг дома, выяснил, что с белкой-летягой тоже можно поладить, если захочется коротких полетов-прыжков, и до дома добрался довольный, но вымотанный донельзя.  
Добрался, рухнул в гнездо и вырубился снова до утра - поэтому к появлению Грина законная сфинксова лежанка оказалась занята крепко спящим мастером, которого не потревожило даже приземление во дворе незваного флаера.

Грин, весь взъерошенный после полета, ворвался в дом, чтобы полежать в гнезде и успокоиться... И оказался ничуть не против постороннего сонного тела, он аккуратно лег на бок, чуть сдвинув Мастера, обхватил его лапами, как игрушку, сердито зыркнул на потревоженного кота, прижался щекой к темноволосой макушке - и вдруг ощутил неуловимое изменение, новые оттенки, которых прежде не было.  
Нет, голова у Тесса не болела. Там было что-то другое...

Сфинкс был куда активнее флаера. И куда ближе, и Тесс, уже начав просыпаться, но еще недовынырнув из грез, где вновь маячила давняя бортстрелок, ее кудри, руки и жесткие четырехперые крылышки на погонах, пробормотал, не раскрывая глаз:  
\- Крылья не помни, свет мой... - и только потом начал понимать, что в реальности фигурируют лапы вместо рук, шерсть вместо кожи, слабый запах совсем другого тела, романтических мыслей вовсе не вызывающий... и, кажется, крылья тоже будут совсем другие.  
Потрогал лапу, поерзал, задумался...  
\- Вернулся? - спросил сам себя, а потом все-таки посмотрел на обладателя крыльев. - Это вы, Грин?

\- Угу, - пробормотал тот, из лап учителя не выпуская, - вернулся. Гнать не будете?  
Тесс от такого вопроса поднял голову и заинтересованно посмотрел на ученика.  
\- А вы что-то натворили?  
\- Нууу... - ответил Грин, давя в зародыше блейково выражение: "А почему вы спрашиваете?" - Ничего особенного и много непонятного, примерно как всегда.

Тесс вздохнул, подумал, не лучше ли сесть, но в результате, наоборот, улегся обратно.  
\- Рассказывайте.

Грин, у которого опыт лежать в обнимку был наработан палаточным странствием, улегся вокруг человека поудобнее, и слегка примурлыкивая, начал:  
\- Некоторое время назад, совершенно случайным образом встретился я с одним из ваших соплеменников, Блейки Старром. Он спешил по весьма важному делу к небольшому поселению мабрийцев, спрятанному в горах. Мне было неловко отказать ему в такой малости, как проводить его до ворот этой базы и посмотреть на его...  
Тут Грин сбился с высокого балладного стиля, вздохнул и закончил прозаически:  
\- В общем, базу мы благополучно нашли, а дальше как раз и начались странности.

Тесс заерзал примерно тогда же, когда Грин сбился.  
\- Так, минуту. Это вы с тем Старром, который нам обоим знаком, встретились?

Грин легонечко придавил добычу, чтобы не очень трепыхалась:  
\- С ним самым. И он как раз шел с вашим списком, мастер Серазан. Ну, а я совершенно случайно съел его лошадь, и ничего не оставалось, как помочь ему дойти. И когда Блейки дошел до базы, его почему-то пропускать не захотели, а со мной стали говорить старейшины. Главным из старейшин у них считается полковник Моран, хотя он боится другого, помоложе, примерно как умный муж боится сварливую жену. Я сначала даже растерялся.  
А вот на их мастерские посмотреть не так и не довелось!  
Тут сфинкс сделал обиженное лицо и даже шмыгнул носом.

\- Значит, дезертир наш успешно поперся к тем, от кого сбежал, - хмыкнул Серазан, послушно, хотя и не слишком довольно, придавливаясь. - И его не расстреляли на месте?

Грин нахмурился и насторожился:  
\- Нет, не так. Его сначала изгнали, потом пустили. То есть ему сначала дали статус изгнанника, объяснив это тем, что он предатель...  
Тут сфинкс слегка сдвинул лапу, чтобы человеку было поудобнее:  
\- Я понял, что Блейки как будто хотел извиниться, и полковник Моран снял с него вину, когда выгнал. А потом как будто бы принял обратно. Он не очень хитрый человек, Блейки Старр, и совсем не злой.

Тесс тоже нахмурился - озадаченно и сосредоточенно. Как будто изгнали, как будто приняли... дали статус?  
Что был произведен некий финт ушами, сомневаться не приходилось, но вот суть комбинации... Без знания обстановки такое постичь было сложновато.  
\- Ясно одно, - заключил наконец Серазан. - Они хотя бы пришли с миром.  
И пояснил:  
\- Если бы они считали, что воюют здесь с кем-то, или если бы собирались в будущем воевать, то сбежавшего к этим "кому-то" казнили бы сразу же. А тут, похоже, все относительно вольно... А кого боится этот их полковник?

\- Полковник представил этого человека, как своего помощника, но вряд ли он помогает, - в раздумье отозвался Грин. - Он просто ходит и смотрит, чтобы все было в порядке. Такой... носатый и глазами стреляет, как старая бабка. И они не воюют. Они как раз сидят рядом с дверью-между-мирами, а она то открывается, то нет, и вот на базе плачут, что у них дети и жить им негде. У нас бы мужчины пошли на свой страх и риск, а они тоже вот как первый отряд... и хотят найти такую землю, чтобы никому не мешать. Я спросил, сколько их. Они говорят - пятьдесят тысяч. Это много! И знаете, Мастер, такое ощущение, что они меня ждали.  
И очень долго ждали. Ну вот...  
Грину очень захотелось развести крыльями, как руками, но в комнате было тесно, и сфинкс только вздохнул, глядя учителю в глаза:  
\- Вот, поэтому и я не смог отказаться.

\- Не понял, - моргнул Тесс. - От чего вы не смогли отказаться?

\- Они просили помощи. Они сказали... Полковник сказал, - поправился Грин, - что не знают, кого спросить, где и как они могут поселиться. Тогда я вспомнил вас и подумал, что очень сложно быть одному в совсем чужом мире.  
Грин опустил голову и добавил тихо-тихо:  
\- Пройти мимо я не смог. Я взялся помочь. Ну, как ученик волшебника.

Выражение лица и интонации у Грина получились такие, что захотелось ребенка утешить и за вихры потрепать. Но делать это, лежа между лап, было не очень удобно физически, поэтому Тесс только и смог, что спросить:  
\- А вы можете? Помочь? - и только потом задумался, что же за "кого спросить" могло иметься в виду.  
И растерянно опустил голову сфинксу на лапу, поняв, что объяснения Грина сейчас не очень понимает.

\- Ну, я сначала подумал, что помогу хотя бы советом. Темный солнцеворот, и я пошел на гору, позвать дракона. И я видел его! - Грин даже подскочил слегка. - Я увидел большого дракона, и он со мной разговаривал. Он сказал, что эти люди не первые, и ничего страшного нет, и даже показал, где могут обосноваться ваши соотечественники, но слова любого из драконов нельзя понимать так просто. А потом полковник сказал, нужен договор на бумаге, и я запутался окончательно.  
Тогда полковник положил свои воспоминания в специальную машину, чтобы можно было и вам посмотреть, и помог мне дотащить ее сюда на другой машине, и она так быстро летает!  
Грин против воли покрепче прижал к себе человека.  
\- И то, как она летает, было самое удивительное.

И тут уже Тесс, не выдержав, решительно принялся выбираться из лап, потому что смирно лежать и слушать у него уже не получалось.  
\- Это вы сюда с кем и на чем прилетели?! Почему - мне? А дракон... - Серазан сел, исключительно по привычке взялся за голову, разлохматившись до определенного сходства с Грином, и замер, осознав наконец, что снаружи, во дворе, уже довольно давно обретается нечто, и от этого нечто ему, Тессу, ни холодно, ни жарко, потому что угрозы оно не несет никакой.  
Это сбивало с толку, а надо было, наоборот, понять, что и о чем.  
\- Грин... Давайте-ка вы расскажете все по новой. Можно медленно и два раза.

Грин обиженно засопел и принялся рассказывать настолько подробно, насколько мог. О том, как его сразу пригласили войти, созвав на обед с ним чуть ли не всех старейшин, о том, что на базе нет женщин, только мужчины, измученность которых видна сразу, что люди там настороженны и хотят спокойствия, и надеются это спокойствие найти.  
Потом описал встречу с драконом, и то, что чувствует подвох в самом спокойствии хозяина гор, и уж совершенно не представляет себе, что такое этот мабрийский договор, потому что ничем он не поможет тем, кто сюда приедет.  
И добавил, что машинка с подробной записью всего этого безобразия ждет Тесса вот прямо у порога, а он, Грин, надеется, что мастер будет так добр и хотя бы подскажет ученику: что именно хотел полковник?

Тесс сидел, помято подпирал рукой щеку, слушал, и в процессе рассказа постепенно наконец просыпался не только телом, но и головой.  
В голове не укладывалось.  
Ученик улетел, встретил Старра, влез на тот самый объект, от которого так надеялся остаться подальше Серазан... И то, как Грина встретили, а заодно то, на что он подписался, для Тесса означали, что подальше просто нельзя. Уж очень оно было... очень! Серазан сам не заметил, как начал Грина останавливать, переспрашивать, уточнять...  
Комментировать просто не рискнул, потому как понял, что раз уж заочно оказался и сам записан в специалисты по дипломатическому чему-то, чему и названия толком не знал, то надо соответствовать. Черный Мастер, однако - а вовсе не отставной спец по наладке. Положение обязывает.  
\- Хорошо, - заключил Серазан наконец. - Более-менее ситуация ясная.  
Давайте так: берем запись, зовем пилота, и смотрим. Тут надо разбираться.

Слегка пригревшийся Грин неохотно выпустил мастера, об которого так удобно оказалось успокаиваться, и смотрел, как тот одевается для того, чтобы выйти на улицу. Самому сфинксу особой подготовки не требовалось.

А Тесс, рассудив, что если уж Грин почти полдня рассказывал, то теперь лишние минуты промедления явно погоды не сделают, упаковывался неторопливо и обстоятельно, несколько раз покосился на сфинкса, на рыжие вихры которого очень хотелось нахлобучить шапку потеплее, повздыхал... но так и ничего не сказал.  
Вытащил из-под подушки бластер, повесил на пояс, мотнул Грину головой в направлении двери и вышел первым сам.

Грин изобразил примерного кота, который следует за хозяином в ожидании вкусного кусочка. А вот Ганн в этот момент пил во флаере уже пятую чашку крепкого кафа из термоса. Бравый пилот лениво размышлял, стоит ли отлить прямо в кусты по-тихому или все ж таки дождаться хозяина, чтобы спросить, где тут гальюн, и, наверное, в итоге все же спросил бы, но тут хозяин вышел, несколько секунд критически посозерцал потрепанный полупасс-полугрузовик летучего исполнения и потрепанную же форменку водилы, и медленно, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать, отсалютовал.  
\- Чистого неба, крылатый. Стережем аппарат по уставу ?  
\- Тебе того же по тому же маршруту, - оценил приветствие Ганн. - У меня тут для вас посылочка, если вы учитель нашего сфинкса. Или вашего сфинкса.  
\- Он самый, - хмыкнул Тесс и с сомнением посмотрел на сфинкса, высунувшего в этот момент из-под его локтя любопытную морду лица. - Если это можно так назвать. Кстати, о маршрутах: если ты тут так и сидишь все это время - тебе во-о-он по той тропинке налево. Ничего с флаером не сделается, даже мы за посылкой без спросу не полезем.  
Ганн ухмыльнулся широко, но криво.  
\- Да вы лезьте, если желаете. Я даже торопиться не стану!  
Кривизна улыбки объяснилась в тот же момент, когда пилот, мотивированно быстро выскочив из кабины, захлопнул дверь. Щелчок замка, двойной и с подсвистом герметизации, оставил у второго из присутствующих во дворе мабрийцев очень мало сомнений в том, что влезть не удастся при всем желании. Желания, впрочем, не было.  
А Ганн уже утопал по заснеженному следу, который и на тропинку-то тянул только в понимании привыкшего к лесу и одиночеству Тесса.  
\- Так я и думал, - Серазан улыбнулся ученику, еле удержавшись, чтобы не погладить рыжие вихры. - Машину без присмотра бросать настрого запрещается. Долго вы с ним летели-то?  
\- Два часа с небольшим, - отозвался Рон, подходя поближе к флаеру. - В принципе, механизм можно и открыть, только там какие-то лампочки включатся.  
Сфинкс с готовностью махнул хвостом.  
\- Открыть?

\- Да что мы там не видели? - удивился Серазан. - Проектор он и так нам отдаст...  
Посмотрел на гладкое, прочное крыло машины, и украдкой его погладил. Два часа полета... Попробуйте-ка с птицей аж два часа!  
И это все равно был совсем, совсем непохожий полет.  
Тесс вздохнул, снова погладил флаер, продолжая разговор.  
\- А просто так замки ломать - невежливо... Чинить их потом придется, время, силы тратить. Зачем?

Грин ревниво смотрел, как Тесс мечтательно трогает флаер.  
\- И летает он неровно! - наябедничал зверь. - Хоть и быстро, но непонятно! Мастер, а вы что... тоже хотели бы? Вы на таких летали?

\- И на таких, - кивнул Тесс, обходя машину в поисках кода модели. Модель, кажется, была немногим моложе его самого.  
\- И на других. На разных. Не портьте технику без надобности, Грин, ее же людям потом ремонтировать...  
Оглянулся в направлении тропинки, пожал плечами и уточнил у сфинкса:  
\- Как именно неровно летает? Проваливается, рыскает, падает на крен?  
\- Ну вот как телега по ухабам - это проваливается или рыскает? - поинтересовался Грин.  
\- Может, еще раз втроем до базы прокатимся и вживую посмотрим? - весело поинтересовался явно довольный Ганн, возвращаясь к аппарату.  
\- Да легко! - фыркнул Тесс. - И с удовольствием, но сперва проектор, а потом я вас обедом накормлю. Можно в обратном порядке, если все сильно голодные. После ухабов.

Ганн легко согласился на предложение, сам достал заботливо упакованный голопроектор из грузового отсека, с любопытством осмотрел заснеженный двор.  
Честно сказать, Дорр был еще тот параноик, и специально указал пилотам "аэродром" - просторную поляну за полчаса быстрой ходьбы от своего дома. С аэродрома не выпускал, поэтому загадочный домик Ганн точно видел впервые и поражался тому, каким невзрачным и местным выглядит жилище. Каким заброшенно-лесным смотрится. Какой... аборигенский абсолютно! - кот недовольно продирается сквозь сугроб к порогу. И как доверчиво жмется к высокому мабрийцу поближе существо, которое днем раньше подняло на ноги всю базу.  
Немного более привычной оказалась мастерская в чем-то вроде пристройки - там хватало вполне нормальных инструментов, стояли забавно скомбинированные приборы, нашлась то ли кушетка, то ли койка, застеленная одеялом, и очень привычно выглядел общий полупорядок-полубардак.  
Проектор оставили именно в мастерской, а в доме человек со зверем занялись обедом, от которого Ганн, поколебавшись, решил не отказываться - он, в принципе, мог бы уже лететь домой, но возвращаться, когда за душой есть два комплекта указаний "рассмотреть, расспросить и узнать деликатно" все, что только удастся... А по хозяевам видно было, что можно даже заночевать. Правда, на данный момент хозяева разбирались, как именно готовится что-то, что один собирался сварганить по-быстрому, а второй, нервно подергивая хвостом, пытался путем подсказок и напоминаний усложнить, но сделать, наверное, более вкусным, Мастер, которого, как выяснилось, звали Серазан, отмахивался от слов и отпихивался от крыльев, Грин морщил нос и ловил учителя за рукав лапой...  
Смотреть было интересно, есть - и впрямь почти вкусно, но самое интересное началось, когда Мастер, внимательно оглядев Ганна с головы до столешницы и обратно, спросил очень серьезным тоном:  
\- Присоединитесь к просмотру послания? Ваши комментарии могут оказаться бесценными.

И Ганн, четко оценив серьезность момента, который идеально совпал с негласно данным заданием, ухмыльнулся на все двадцать четыре зуба и протянул мабрийцу Серазану руку:  
\- Буду рад помочь, и можно на "ты", так проще. Меня зовут Эрмелин Ганн, я пилот - универсал исследовательской базы "Крыло".

\- Серазан Тесс, инженер модульной связи эсминца "Вершитель", - звание Тесс опустил так же, как и пилот, но руку пожал охотно и крепко. - "Ты" или "вы" разберемся по обстоятельствам. Пойдемте.

И они пошли, причем Серазан, подумав, прихватил и бутыль все никак не кончающейся медовухи. Она весьма пригодилась, когда проектор был установлен, а группа спецов по чему угодно, кроме колониальной политики, приступила к разбору судьбоносных бесед.  
Мнемозапись, конвертированная под голоформат, начиналась с записи обеда в офицерской столовой, и видеоряд, надо сказать, доставлял: изображение сменялось в точном соответствии с движением глаз хозяина памяти, поэтому столовые приборы и содержимое полковничьей тарелки находились в кадре немалое количество времени, всерьез конкурируя со сфинксом, на которого, похоже, очень старались не пялиться.  
Звук, впрочем, был в порядке - видимо, на слух полковник Моран не жаловался. Расспросы Грина относительно всего вокруг заставили Тесса и Ганна попереглядываться с хмыканьем, Серазан даже дотянулся до хвоста с кисточкой, погладил заботливо... Но тут же посерьезнел, когда пожилой научспец принялся излагать основы Колониального Уложения. Тут уже надо было слушать, вникать и работать, и где-то на середине рассказа Тесс дотянулся до пульта управления, ставя проектор на паузу, и спросил одновременно и Ганна, и ученика:  
\- У человеческого населения действительно нет централизованной власти?  
\- Нету чего? - спросил Грин, краснея, кажется, даже под шерстью. - А что, это кому-то надо?  
Ганн не сдержался и хрюкнул в кулак.  
Тесс завис.  
Изображение склонившегося к сфинксу доктора Ренна тоже послушно висело, ожидая, когда проектор снимут с паузы.  
Наконец Серазан переспросил - недоверчиво:  
\- Значит, нету. А как тогда решаются вопросы, которые касаются сразу всех людей на планете?  
\- Это какие? - заинтересовался сфинкс.

Несколько секунд ушло, чтобы приложить мабрийские проблемы к местным реалиям.  
\- Например, чему учить детей обязательно всех, а чему - по способностям, у кого какие имеются. Как организовать работу медиков, чтобы не было эпидемий... мора то есть, и чтобы в любое время любому человеку могла прийти помощь. Сколько строить заводов и городов и где, чтобы не пострадала природа, - ответил в конце концов Тесс. - Какие заключать союзы с другими мирами, сколько собирать налогов и сколько выплачивать пособий... Много таких вопросов.

Грин потряс головой так, словно ему вода в ухо попала:  
\- Я ничего такого не знаю, Мастер, - простодушно признался он. - Но вот Ганн на своем бочонке наверняка летал дальше. Где-то такое видели?

\- Нет, - признал Ганн. - Ничего подобного. Если б где-нибудь нашли хоть где хоть одного завалящего императора или короля... - с сожалением добавил он, - то я б тут с вами так хорошо не сидел, бы, наверное.

\- Действительно, о чем я спрашиваю... - пробормотал Серазан, поглядев на одного и другого по очереди. - А про нелюдей лучше пока не стану, это вы мне потом еще раз расскажете.  
И включил запись снова, и вскоре вновь остановил, потрясенно глядя на ученика.  
\- Грин! Вы хоть поняли, что они считают вас урожденным сфинксом? Вы же за чужую расу им тут переговоры вести взялись!  
Тут ошалел уже Ганн, тряхнул головой нервно:  
\- Как это - чужую? Он - ты - Грин что, не сфинкс?  
\- Какой сфинкс! - с досадой отмахнулся Серазан. - Человеком был, пока с Поминальных вот такой вот из лесу не пришел...  
Фыркнул, вздрогнул, и открыл бутыль с медовухой.

\- А что, разве это так важно, кто я внешне? - спросил Грин недоуменно. - Я взялся, да... потому что немного знаю вас, мастер Серазан, и так случилось, что я с ними встретился. И я понял, что из вашего мира пришел мастер Дорр. И я старался вести себя по-человечески, так что им повезло. Рожденный сфинксом вряд ли стал бы разговаривать с ними на одном языке.  
Тут получеловек Грин задумался:  
\- Я плохо сделал, что не спросил у этого полковника про дело, которое было у мастера Дорра. Надо было, но меня как-то ошарашило величиной задачи. Меня вот что смутило, мастер Серазан: они как будто говорили за весь свой народ, и я до сих пор не знаю, каким способом они пришли к такому единомыслию. Я сначала подумал, что они говорят про своих жен и детей, а получается, что про совсем чужих. Вот это как раз мне странно.

Тесс вздохнул.  
\- Так в том и беда, что они теперь решат, что все полулюди такие же, как вы, и ведут себя "по-человечески". И сами постараются с ними так же, и это будет ошибкой, потому что ваш вид их ввел в заблуждение... Обманули вы и полковника, и всех остальных, получается.  
Ганн молча сделал хороший глоток, откидываясь к стене.  
\- Ладно... - вздохнул Серазан. - Это еще можно будет исправить. Что же касается единомыслия, то оно следует как раз из наличия единого правительства. Деревенские старейшины ведь могут решать за всю деревню?

Грин нахмурился:  
\- Я не имел намерения выдать себя не за того, кем являюсь, - пробурчал он, - и старался, чтобы мои слова соответствовали истине. Но если вы, Мастер, считаете, что я сделал неправильно, то я ... то есть мне... надо объяснить Полковнику, и желательно лично, что я недостаточно подготовлен, что тут нужен кто-то другой. Старейшина от людей, да? Но ведь они всюду свои, кто пойдет на скалу в горах!

Тесс помотал головой и отнял у Ганна бутылку.  
\- Грин, вы о чем? Полковнику нужен был, наоборот, кто-то главный от не-людей, а я спрашиваю вас, как устроены человеческие деревни, чтобы объяснить, как получается, что один говорит за всех!  
\- Ну, нам, вообще-то, без разницы, от кого будет этот главный... - пробормотал Ганн. - Лишь бы тоже рискнул ответить за всю планету.

\- Да, Отец-Дракон так и сказал там, ночью, на скале, - кивнул Грин. - Он сказал, что вам без разницы, и что он на вас посмотрит, потому что вы достаточно гибкие. Он сказал, что попробует вас... пристроить. Он сказал, что ему даже неважно, сколько вас будет, что место найдется всем, потому что можно меняться сколько угодно.

Сфинкс слегка выпрямился, подчеркивая позой серьезность сказанного:  
\- Дело в том, что Дракон, любой, а тем более Отец-Дракон может принимать любой облик, и ему свойственно наделять этим даром других. В перемене тела ничего необычного нет, это нормально для мага. Я думал, вы знаете. Правда, полулюдьми редко кто становится, обычно люди просто оборачиваются в неволшебных созданий... Так вот...

Теперь Грин смотрел только на Ганна:  
\- Поскольку вы не знали, кого спрашивать, я и спрашивал для вас разрешения у него. Если бы мне не удалось до него докричаться, если бы он меня не услышал, все было бы по-другому. Но теперь получается так, что я обязан дать вам то, о чем вы просите.

\- Нормально для мага, конечно, - вздрогнул Серазан, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, и Ганн, покосившись на это, спросил о главном:  
\- Отец-Дракон - правитель от не-людей?

\- Нет, он не совсем правитель, он просто есть, - немного непонятно объяснил Грин, наткнулся на внимательно-сосредоточенный взгляд Ганна, посмотрел на Мастера и начал читать, видимо, опять по памяти:  
\- Давным-давно, когда враждовали друг с другом свет и тьма, из вихрей и столкновений их появился Отец-Дракон, начало и конец этого мира. Из его дыхания появился воздух, плоть его хранит множество сокровищ, кровь его горяча и огненна, слез его солоны, а пот - сладок. Долго жил один в безмерной пустоте Отец-Дракон, а потом стал творить многих, кто мог говорить с ним и украшать его, и называть его разными именами. Горы этого мира - суть дети его. Моря и океаны этого мира - суть дети его. Леса этого мира - суть дети его. Когда он шевелится, все падают ниц, когда он болеет - болеют вместе с ним. Умрет Отец-Дракон, и снова будет только пустота и тьма, и не спасется ничто живое. Множество жен у Отца-Дракона, но милее всех ему три сестры, что всегда следуют за ним и никогда его не покидают...  
Тут Грин оборвал сам себя:

\- Ну, собственно, я думаю, что видел не совсем его, Отец-Дракон огромный, а там был один из его детей, но смысл в том, что все драконы настолько связаны между собой, что сказанное младшим может считаться как сказанное старшим.

\- Ааа! - Тесс обрадованно открыл глаза. - Божество! Тогда понятно.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
\- Я и не знал, что тут есть и монотеистическая религия. Но если так, и вам даже ответили, то все хорошо.

Грин склонил голову набок.  
С одной стороны, Тесс явно успокоился. С другой - шкурой ощущалось очередное "не так".  
\- И все-таки, как получается, что ваши соотечественники просят о пристанище не для себя, а для других? А если тем, другим, тут не понравится, тогда что?

Серазан вздохнул.  
\- Так что я там спрашивал насчет старейшин? Они могут решать за всю деревню?

\- Все зависит от вопроса, - ответил Грин. - Однако почти всегда можно сказать, что они и есть эта деревня.

\- Значит, в пределах деревни они за нее говорят, и обычно не ошибаются, - успокоенно кивнул Серазан. - Точно также можно найти людей достаточно умных и умелых, чтобы они могли говорить за город, несколько городов, континент... Обычно люди сами выбирают, кому позволить за них решать, и решения этих выбранных принимают так, как если бы они были их собственные. Это и называется правительством - несколько самых опытных людей, которые говорят и решают за весь народ, потому что люди им доверились.  
Тесс сделал паузу, переводя дыхание.  
\- Чтобы их решения выполнялись, находят тех, кто будет заниматься отдельными задачами, и эти люди получают право действовать от имени Старших. Здесь, на базе, работают как раз такие люди. Их дело найти земли и договориться, дело правительства - сообщить народу, какой заключен договор, а если людям что-то не очень понравится, то уже ничего не поделаешь - надо было осмотрительнее выбирать тех, кто думал и работал за всех.

Грин прослушал эту лекцию с безмятежным видом.  
\- Я поверю даже, если мне скажут про старейшину города, - заявил он. - Даже несколько городов способны решить свои проблемы с помощью переговоров старейшин. Но что касается народов... это слишком. Хотя люди, которые могли придумать Дверь-сквозь-миры и летающие бочки, могли додуматься и до этого.

\- Врата соединяют пять с лишним сотен населенных миров, и есть вопросы, которые касаются их всех, - сообщил Тесс. - Если их будут решать старейшины отдельных городов и деревень, то им придется договариваться годами - так их получится много. Поэтому за каждую планету говорит только один человек. Двое-трое, если вопрос особенно важен именно для этого мира.

\- Не понимаю, зачем говорить за свой мир, если можно спросить его самого, - как-то неуверенно запротестовал Грин и прислушался к чему-то далекому, - а к тому же, в любом мире есть не только люди... И Дверь-сквозь-миры у вас всегда открыта? На пять сотен сторон? И вам не страшно так жить, нараспашку?

\- А кого еще спрашивать, животных? - удивился Ганн. - Разумные нелюди, где они есть, тоже имеют свое правительство.  
И синхронно с ним скривился Серазан:  
\- Вы уже забыли, что я вам рассказывал о дороговизне Врат? Конечно же, нет, их открывают, только когда надо кому-то пройти или что-то передать... А чтобы никому не было страшно, и существуют межпланетные соглашения, определяющие порядок путешествий и переселений.

\- Я постараюсь не забывать про то, что открывать Дверь - это дорого, - серьезно и почтительно пообещал сфинкс. - Но, мать моя ведьма, бедный тот человек, которого избрали отвечать за весь свой мир... Так легко потеряться!  
Тут сфинкс переступил с лапы на лапу:  
\- А можно на одного такого хоть посмотреть? Любопытно же!

Тесс пару секунд посмотрел на Грина, переглянулся с пилотом, хмыкнул.  
\- Можно, Грин, можно... Если я правильно понимаю происходящее, - кивнул на проектор, - вы у нас как раз и взялись отвечать за свою планету. Мои соболезнования.

\- Кто, я? - изумился Грин. - Я, наоборот, взялся отвечать перед своим миром за тех, кто на базе!

\- Это здесь? - удивился Серазан, вновь оглядываясь на остановленную запись. - Здесь вы, наоборот, взялись говорить от имени своего мира с представителями другого... И, в перспективе, всех остальных. Впрочем, мы, похоже, еще не досмотрели до самого главного - у вас по уже сказанному есть вопросы или идем дальше?

Грин недоверчиво покачал головой, но смолчал. Бутылка с медовухой аккуратно выдернулась у Тесса из рук, из какого-то секретного угла прилетела кружка и брякнулись на стол. Бутылка разлила жидкость в кружку, и Грин впервые за весь разговор приложился к выпивке, придерживая кружку хвостом.  
Физиономия у парня была самая что ни на есть мрачная.  
\- Давайте дальше, - попросил он.

Серазан покачал головой и молча возобновил воспроизведение.  
Запись сменилась, вместо столовой уже было такое же типовое помещение комфорт-зала для частных переговоров, и тут Тесс с немалым любопытством спросил у Грина:  
\- Полковник хочет знать, сколько платить и как, вы - за кого и за что, но почему нет ни слова о том, кому конкретно достанется эта плата?

\- Ну, можно сказать, что земле, на которой они собираются жить, - после долгого размышления ответил Рон. - Я не знаю, как это сказать точнее. Полковник все время говорил о цене, об оплате, как будто собирался купить дом в деревне, а на самом деле все гораздо сложнее: он же собирается привести свой народ в совершенно новое место, и пристроить его так, чтобы им не было никакого урона. Значит, людям придется тратить... даже не силы, силы тоже, но и как-то привыкать к новому, обустраивать так, чтобы не было плохо никому вокруг. Вот это и есть цена. Но можно ли назвать того, кому ее платят?

\- Грин... - медленно сказал Серазан после долгой паузы. - Похоже, вы с полковником очень сильно друг друга не поняли... Он действительно именно это и собирался - купить дома. Землю под их постройку, на самом деле, материалы и землю, но для него это действительно сделка, и оплата его интересовала именно такая, о какой договариваются при торговле. Цена, о которой говорите вы - это для тех, кто решит приехать сюда, кто будет жить на новом месте... Но это их личное дело, свою цену они заплатят сами. А полковник Моран говорил о денежном или товарном выражении благодарности со стороны правительства Мабри - от тех, кто останется дома.

\- Тогда это совсем глупо, - расстроился Грин. - Я тоже не знаю, кому и что тут нужно. Можно купить дом, его строили и обихаживали, но чем можно заплатить за дикую землю? Пустит - живи. Не пустит, сколько бы кому не заплатил - будешь мучиться сам и мучить свой род. Нет, не понимаю.   
\- Когда земля действительно дикая - действительно, за нее не платят, на ней просто селятся, - согласился Серазан. - Но обычно так не бывает, это только здесь есть много земли, которая никому не принадлежит. И то ее теперь запишут - там, на Мабри, и в Союзе Объединенных Миров - как собственность Отца-Дракона. Так положено. А на Мабри, если там ничего не изменилось за последние три года, ситуация такая, что можно заплатить даже за то, чтобы просто попытаться прижиться где-то еще.

\- Думаю, Отец-Дракон не обидится, если его тело назовут его же собственностью, - внезапно развеселился Грин. - Я бы сказал, что это чистая правда! А за что собираются платить те, кто остаются?

\- За то, что у них станет меньше народу и больше места, - ответил Серазан просто.  
Потом подумал и решил пояснить.  
\- Хотя давайте я вам лучше на примере... Вот наш дом. Один человек, если он здоров, имеет силы и желание работать и умеет организовать хозяйство, может здесь жить очень хорошо. Двоим жить лучше - немного веселее, намного безопаснее, места хватает обоим, а работы на каждого становится меньше. Можно поселить третьего, но лучше, если это будет временный гость, который переночует несколько раз и уйдет... А теперь представьте, что тут живут шестеро. В вашем гнезде ночует трое, один спит в мастерской, старую кровать двое занимают по очереди - первую половину ночи спит один, вторую другой. Есть им тоже приходится в очередь, потому что за столом нет места на всех, а еще приходится очень далеко уходить на охоту и за дровами, чтобы не опустошить леса вблизи от себя. Они, конечно, стараются жить дружно и не ссориться по мелочам, но им все равно очень тесно в маленьком доме... Мабри - это как раз такой маленький дом, в котором живет слишком большая семья. И большинство других планет Союза - тоже. А эта планета - дом, где живет один человек. Если хотя бы одному-двоим из тех шести позволят переселиться сюда - думаете, оставшиеся будут не рады? У них и место в доме появится, и добычи по лесам станет хватать... Да за то, чтобы хозяин полупустого дома пустил к себе жильца, все шестеро готовы скинуться и завалить его подарками!

Грин глубоко задумался.  
\- Нет, - наконец ответил он. - Третьего сюда точно не надо. Да и в гнездо я никого, кроме вас, не пущу, - довольно ревниво добавил он. - А еще полковник говорил, что у них очень строго следят за количеством детей, но война такая, что уничтожило землю, на которой можно жить. И такое положение не может не вызвать сочувствия. Вряд ли будет уместно говорить об оплате с тех, кто останется, при таком горе.

\- Земля как раз осталась, - мрачно прокомментировал молчавший до этого момента Ганн. - Но вот снова расти на ней еще не скоро что-то начнет.

\- Еще что-то пожгли? - встрепенулся Серазан. - Алоры...  
Голос дрогнул.  
\- Алоры пока зеленые, - успокоил его пилот. - Но народу за них ложится немеряно, даже мы отсюда все новости слышим. Года три назад самое жуткое было побоище, и с тех пор еще пять атак поскромнее - ходят слухи, что Дастен, как его в первый раз отбросили, кровью рода поклялся сам сгореть, но заповедник Алорский нам сжечь... А у тебя что, личное с этим что-то? - осторожно спросил Ганн после паузы.  
\- А у меня, - ровно сказал Тесс, - как раз первый Прорыв. После него на землю списали... Ну, сюда зато получилось попасть. Грин, оплата уместна и оправдана все равно, потому что горе - не повод просить милостыни, если можешь отдать полную цену.

\- Да, я понял, - нахохлился сфинкс. - Но все равно, я - скорее проводник для тех, кто будет здесь, поэтому ничего определенного сказать не могу. Мне надо понять про этот, договор, который на бумаге. И про власть.

\- Давайте тогда сначала досмотрим, - покладисто ответил Серазан. - И там разберемся.  
Досмотрели уже без пауз, быстро, и окончательно помрачневший к концу записи Мастер хмуро отключил проектор, на глядя на ученика.  
\- И что же тут непонятного? Договор на бумаге, международный, чтобы его признали законным в Союзе Миров... С властью придумаем, как описать то, что здесь есть, но можно не торопиться. Не знаю, почему полковник так легко на все соглашается, но почти уверен, что на Мабри такой проект договора не пройдет. Разве что их совсем уже довели...

Грин отхлебнул из кружки.  
Мастер! Он вообще пока не понимал, как во всем этом разобраться, а вот Тесс уже даже предсказал, что будет дальше!  
\- Полковник говорил, что ищет землю для людей, и он ее нашел, что не так? Что не пройдет и почему довели?

 

\- Когда ищут землю, ее обычно хотят получить в собственность, - объяснил Тесс. - Так, чтобы жить на ней хозяевами, а не гостями, которых в любой момент можно прогнать. И колонии стремятся основать так, чтобы поселенцы по-прежнему были гражданами метрополии... то есть, главной планеты - платили налоги общему правительству, воевали за оба мира... Чтобы это только планет было две, а государство - одно, общее. А так, как описали вы - принять чужие обычаи, законы и все остальное - означает, что земля, на которую придут люди с Мабри, будет принадлежать по-прежнему этому миру, и те, кто поселится на ней, тоже перейдут во власть местного правительства. Но по нашим законам человек не может быть гражданином двух миров сразу, поэтому тем, кто захочет сюда прийти, придется прежде быть изгнанными с родины. Такие люди найдутся - я сам выбрал изгнание, и Дорр, Старр... Всегда есть те, кому по каким-то причинам дома становится так плохо, что лучше уйти насовсем. Но если таких людей наберется столько, чтобы переселение стало делом, которое надо решать на государственном уровне, значит, в доме уже беда...

\- Земля просто не может принадлежать людям, она живая и принадлежит только самой себе, - мягко поправил Мастера Грин. - Но пользоваться ею можно, и не обязательно становится изгнанником, чтобы жить на ней. Другое дело, что она сама диктует условия жизни, и очень незаметно человек может изменить своим прежним привычкам и стать другим. Но если это учесть правильно...  
Он просительно посмотрел на Серазана:  
\- Это же можно как-то сказать заранее, правда? А если ищут, куда бы пристроить бездомных людей, это и правда беда, но тут нечего стыдиться.

Тесс с досадой отмахнулся.  
\- Грин, не смешивайте, пожалуйста, среду обитания с разумным правительством. То, что диктует среда, не является законом и не пишется в договора. Земля может подписать бумагу? Прийти на совещание Союза Объединенных Миров и озвучить свои требования? Разъяснить условия и заключить соглашение? Нет - значит, она принадлежит тем, кто это может. Разумным существам, которые на ней живут.

\- В моем понимании мира, - осторожно сказал Грин, глядя на Тесса, как на душевнобольного, - самым разумным существом является все-таки сама... мир. Земля. Планета.  
"Планета" было слово чисто мабрийское, и звучало для Грина очень странно.  
\- Прийти на совещания к более мелким существам, она, конечно, не может. Но условия, которые она диктует живущим на ней, гораздо важнее тех правил, которые эти живущие на ней устанавливают для себя. Но если... планета, - Грин опять споткнулся на явно чужеродном слове, - хочет заключить договор с живущими на ней, она делает это не на бумаге, а магическим образом. Поэтому, Мастер, я не совсем понимаю, как люди хотят, чтобы она это подтвердила... на бумаге. Это, - Грин опять запнулся, подбирая слова, - несоответственно... несоразмерно... непереводимо!

Тесс посмотрел на Грина примерно так же...  
Секунд пять.  
Потом спросил осторожно:  
\- Планета хочет, может, делает... Планета разумна?

\- Ну да, - растерянно подтвердил Грин, - а как же может быть иначе?

Тесс помотал головой и дотянулся до бутыли.  
Там еще оставалось.  
\- Фалломорфирую, - коротко пояснил он присутствующим, делая хороший глоток, а отдышавшись, пояснил:  
\- Иначе - может. Или же все остальные планеты галактики тупы настолько, что выглядят просто кусками камня с землей и водой на поверхности. Но с планетой и правда можно пообщаться, договориться..?

Непонятно было, что делал Ганн, но сидел он тихо.

\- Это только кажется, что камень и вода, - попробовал успокоить Мастера Рон. - Может быть, они просто спят. Или вы их не слышите. Когда закладывают новое поселение, обязательно спрашивают разрешения. Это редко бывает, потому что в основном хватает тех мест, где мы живем. А в степи, например, чтобы распахать новое большое поле, по границам его весной делают борозду. И ходят туда почаще, пасут там скот. Так вот: если место хорошее, то на следующий год оттуда можно брать сено, а если плохое, то нам начинает расти ядовитая такая трава, которую даже козы не едят. С колодцами свои правила.. С лесом свои. А вот чтобы сразу все племя, и так, как вы хотите... я еще не разобрался.

\- Все это на признаки разумности не тянет, - покачал головой Серазан. - Так лет сто придется доказывать, что хорошее или плохое место по чьей-то воле такие, а не сами собой оказались. К тому же, там, где земля непригодна для аграриев, всегда найдется, что разбурить или раскопать промышленникам. А так, как они, - четко выделил Тесс, кивая на Ганна, - хотят, разбираться надо не с этим миром, а с Колониальным Уложением и установленными процедурами Союза. Потому что договор будет оформляться там, а не здесь.

Грин пришел в замешательство:  
\- Зачем надо разбираться? - недоуменно спросил он. - Чего они действительно хотят? Почему и зачем надо кому-то что-то доказывать?

Тесс возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Зачем: чтобы понять, о чем вы собираетесь договариваться. Чего хотят: неважно. Важно, на чем сторгуетесь. А доказывать надо людям из СОМ, если вы хотите, чтобы вам поверили, что планета разумна.

\- И как я должен это доказать? - совсем потерялся сфинкс. - Предъявить им лапы и хвост? Я не совсем четко понимаю, что вам нужно.

\- А я не понимаю, что нужно вам, - ответил Тесс, начиная раздражаться. - Вы хотели знать, почему на Мабри не будут рады такому договору, какой вы обсуждали с полковником. Я вам объяснил. Вас это не устроило, хотя какая вам разница, придут ли в восторг на другой планете? Надо будет - согласятся на любые условия. Нет - вам же спокойнее. Земля не может принадлежать людям? На пятиста планетах она им очень даже принадлежит, и люди распоряжаются ею, как захотят. На вашей не так? Так никто и не настаивает, чтобы ее кому-то отдали, важно лишь, чтобы она называлась чьей-то. Сказали про Отца-Дракона - прекрасно, пусть будет Отец-Дракон. А вы - его представитель, так что сами все договора и подпишете. Как это все обозвать, чтобы вас принимали всерьез за пределами этого мира, мы разберемся... Или вы хотите, чтобы все сделки заключались от имени самой планеты? Можно и это, если вы - раз вам так это надо - сумеете доказать, что планета, во-первых, живая, во-вторых, разумная, и поработаете за нее переводчиком. Вы с планетой на каком-нибудь более внятном, чем гадания и приметы, языке разговаривать можете?

\- Мастер, - смиренно начал Грин, - я всего лишь зашел в поселение людей, которые объяснили мне, что ищут места для своих. А оказалось, что им нужно вовсе не место, а кто-то, кто бы мог подписать бумагу, смысл которой для меня не ясен. Я уже начинаю сильно думать, что речь идет даже не о людях, которым надо помочь, а о том, что надо просто исполнить какой-то ритуал, обязательный для людей из другого мира. Хорошо, давайте его исполним. Но мне нужно опять-таки понять заложенный в этот ритуал смысл, и что будет после него с моим собственным миром, если то немногое, что я знаю о вашем, говорит о том, что ваш собственный мир умирает или уже мертв.  
Подумав, он еще добавил:  
\- Дракон говорит на языке примет, видений и снов. Если всем людям в одном и том же месте вдруг ярко снится какая-то беда, то обычно из этого места уходят на время или насовсем, и это редко бывает напрасным. Вот, у большой горы жил старик-сказочник. Его сказки были хороши, но герои почему-то всегда погибали в огне, и он сам не знал, отчего получается так грустно. А потом в один и тот же вечер всем людям в этом городе приснился кошмар о том, что из горы извергается пламя. На следующий день люди собрали свои вещи и ушли из того города. Они шли довольно долго, некоторые говорят, что даже несколько недель, а потом однажды ночью увидели высокий столб огня и дыма там, где был их родной город... Можно ли сказать, что Дракон заранее попросил их уйти от опасности? Наверное, можно. Но как это объяснить понятнее, я пока не знаю.  
Тесс помолчал, считая до десяти, и только потом ответил.  
\- Я лучше объясню вам, что будет, если ритуальную бумагу НЕ подписать...  
Вам уже рассказывали про Союз Объединенных Миров и про договор между всеми, кто в него входит, относительно новых планет. Но, если только эта запись полная, недостаточно хорошо объяснили, как воевали за землю в те времена, когда договора не было. В СОМ входит пять сотен планет, у всех у них есть оружие, которым можно жечь не просто дома, но сразу города и целые континенты, а самые сильные имеют вооружение, способное в одночасье убить целый мир. Помните, как вы смеялись, когда узнали, что я ношу бластер, чтобы предупредить о своих возможностях? А смысл в том, что когда есть оружие, но нет средств от него защититься, оба противника могут применить его, попасть - и оба погибнуть. Именно поэтому самое страшное оружие обязательно показывают, но зато не затевают войн, в которых его можно было бы применить. Вернее, никогда не воюют на своей земле...  
Серазан перевел дыхание и продолжил.  
\- Немного иначе обстоят дела с землей ничейной. Она нужна всем. Нет такого мира, который отказался бы от возможности присоединить к себе еще парочку планет, и нет такой планеты, на которой не нашлось бы желающих поселиться. Во времена, когда не было договора, за каждую найденную планету начиналась война, причем воевали именно на ней, потому что она оказывалась ничья и никому ее не было жалко. Некоторые миры в результате перешли под власть самых сильных из тех, кто на них претендовал, но некоторые не достались никому, потому что были сожжены дотла. После этого люди опомнились, поняли, что так в проигрыше остаются все стороны сразу, и создали сложные, подробные, обязательные для всех правила, по которым определяется, как поступать, когда находят пригодный для жизни мир. И первое, что по этим правилам положено делать, это составлять бумагу, в которой записывается, кто в этом мире хозяин, потому что планету, у которой хозяин есть, никто не может оспаривать или делить. Именно ее вам предлагают оформить, и она нужна для того, чтобы никто чужой никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не посмел прийти сюда и сказать, что все вокруг будет его, потому что его оружие самое сильное. А уже только потом к этой бумаге будет составлено дополнение, в котором запишут, что поселенцы с Мабри находятся здесь с разрешения хозяев и ничего не нарушают.

Грин слушал и с каждым словом все сильнее хмурился:  
\- Один вопрос, мастер Серазан, - сказал он, - ваш мир, он что, и правда, мертвый? Он с вами никак, не разговаривает, не защищает? Не подсказывает, если беда? Может, он просто про вас не знает? Нет, это невозможно, вас же много, вы же такие заметные... Совсем одни на мертвом мире? Только и есть, что Дверь на пять сотен миров и все?

Тесс пару минут подумал:  
\- Ну не совсем одни, растения и животные же у нас есть. Да и мир, пожалуй, все-таки тоже живой. Но не разумный точно, подсказать, защитить нас или защититься сам не может. И другие миры тоже, так что люди на них живут, как... ну, как с домашним животным или с собственным садом. Его бережешь, заботишься, обихаживаешь, но можно и продать, и... все можно. Это уже от людей зависит, кто как со своей планетой будет обращаться. Кто-то свой мир загубит, а кто-то, наоборот, на пустой мертвой планете жизнь сумеет создать...

Рон выслушал Серазана, закрыл глаза, всхлипнул и опустил голову в лапы. В этой позе крылья очень естественно спрятали его всего, от вихрастой рыжей макушки до сильных задних лап, накрыли, словно пестрым плащом. В помещении начало ощутимо холодать, потянуло сквозняком, словно сквозь неплотно закрытые двери и окна.  
В темной ночи завыла вьюга. Завыла так громко и жалобно, словно потерялась. Над домом взвился столб мелкого снега, закрыл луну, согнал тучи и полетел к далеким, отсюда не видным горам, набирая скорость и силу, острые льдины, сухие ветви, по-над лесом к предгорьям, пронесся по склону, хлестнул жестко вершину Акта, сшиб с прежде надежного склона снежную шапку и всей мощью накрыл чужую базу, напрочь сшибая антенны, выбивая все, что можно было только выбить.  
А в мастерской сфинкс лежал пестрым неопрятным комком, ощущая внезапную тоску и холодное, невыносимо тяжкое одиночество. Ему было гневно и больно оттого, что другие миры, кроме его родного - мертвые. Ну хорошо, пускай не мертвые, а крепко спящие, так крепко, что нет там ни тепла, ни чувства защиты, ни тех ласковых волн, которые подсказывают и направляют, и ощущения восторга, когда желания совпадают с этими волнами, и начинают сбываться словно сами, а ты следуешь за ними, понимая, что вот она - магия. Он знал, что не объяснить этого ни Тессу, ни Ганну, и оттого Грину было еще горше.  
Мир, частью которого он себя всегда считал, можно, оказывается, продать.  
Разделить, заложить, сжечь. Сжечь с такой высоты, на которую не поднимаются даже птицы, сжечь землю просто для того, чтобы никому не досталась. Поковырять, как дети иногда ковыряют лягушек, достать потроха и залить твердой смолой... пластиком, просто для порядка. Чудовищно, невыносимо, неправильно! Глупо. А чтобы такого не было...  
Грин поднял голову, вытер мокрые щеки о лапы и сипло сказал:  
\- Лапами я не смогу писать, так что придется учиться писать магически.  
И горько добавил:  
\- Ну и кто я буду после этого, а?

Тесс вновь молчал, долго, прикрыв глаза, а Ганн давно уже слился со стенкой, к которой прислонялся плечом, и делал вид, что его тут вообще нет. Но Серазан, частью почувствовавший, частью просто понявший ощущения Грина, наконец ответил, тихо и ровно, просто не зная, как тут можно еще:  
\- Для своего мира - защитником. Для других - то ли переводчиком при драконе, то ли его представителем, то ли управляющим этой планеты. Для себя... если вас это утешит, никто из нас тоже не знал, что вляпается вот так. А собственнолапно писать не обязательно. Этот документ нужен всем, так что и напечатают, и дадут сто раз перечитать и проверить, и заверят множеством способов...  
Замолкнув, Тесс аккуратно поставил на пол бутыль, неведомо как оказавшуюся у него в руках, и так и не решился погладить ученика по вихрам.


	22. Chapter 22

Спать в доме Черного Мастера легли в глухую ночь, когда окончательно вымерзли в мастерской, раз за разом прокручивая запись. К этому времени медовуха странным образом закончилась, а вечерняя луна ушла за горизонт, уступив место второй, утренней.  
Обалдевшего и онемевшего Ганна положили в тессову кровать, а сам Тесс устроился спать в гнезде. Грин такому раскладу обрадовался: человеческое тепло успокаивало зверя гораздо лучше медовухи. У него от алкоголя и шока немножечко дрожали лапы, но к тому времени, как Ганн мерно засопел, сфинкс уже почти пришел в себя и отогрелся.  
Тесс же, напротив, успокоиться не мог, все прокручивал в памяти сказанное Грином с момента собственного пробуждения, припоминал записи, обсуждение, собственные вопросы и полученные ответы...  
Становилось не по себе.  
То ли оттого, что рядом-вместе сложились предупредительно-покладистые речи полковника Морана и рассказочно-требовательные вопросы-ответы Грина, создавая жутковатое впечатление, то ли от ганновых новостей с Мабри, то ли... Да, тревожнее всего становилось по мере того, как укладывалось в сознании заявление Грина о том, что планета живая. Вспомнилось вдруг давнее заявление Грина, что не все в мире происходит по человеческому желанию, и рассказ Старра о неработающем Маяке, и по контрасту - тепло Леса и радость от ощущения тысяч живых существ, его составляющих... Отдельных, простых... Сопоставимо-понятных.  
Серазан попытался представить к этому еще нечто глобальное и тоже живое, и не смог. Повернулся в очередной раз с бока на спину под одеялом, подумал, потом высунул нос из-под приподнятого края и спросил:  
\- Грин, вы еще не спите?

\- Нет, - мурлыкнул Грин и высунул голову из-под крыла, - почти что совсем не сплю. А что случилось?

\- У меня остались некоторые вопросы, - обрадовал его Тесс, подворачивая край одеяла над головой шапочкой. - И к ним еще добавляются новые. Я правильно понял из ваших слов, что Отец-Дракон и живая планета - одно и то же?

\- В вашем справочнике было написано, что бывают разные планеты, и даже газовые, - раздумчиво отозвался Грин, - я все думал, как вы узнали, что там внутри? Потом прочитал про волновые исследования, что-то понял. Но я думал, что вам разрешили так... ну, понимаете, Дракон - это наша земля. Он наш отец, такой, большой, если так можно сказать... Это ощущается так сразу, что и не скажешь. Конечно, он является в разных обликах, то есть вот тот, с которым я разговаривал, скорее всего, Дракон горного хребта Акта, но он плоть от плоти Отца, и он же и есть тот Дракон. Они слиты вместе, понимаете? И мы тоже едины, потому что родились и вскормлены им... Голос Рона окреп, потеплел. Ему было явно уютно рядом с Тессом. - Я, когда читал про звезды и про другие миры, подумал, как хорошо тут, как будто в родительском доме, где все родное. Вот этот дом и есть Отец-Дракон.

\- Тут действительно хорошо, - задумчиво ответил Тесс. - На Мабри я только однажды был в похожем месте. Там есть санаторий - нечто вроде больницы, но не для совсем больных, а уже для отдыха выздоравливающим - на лесном побережье, туда непросто попасть, но мне позволили... Здесь немного темнее, намного суровее по зиме, но так же спокойно и... радостно даже, и в лесу куда больше птиц и зверей.  
Мабриец помолчал.  
\- Их-то ощущать легко. А дракона - как? Или, если он одновременно и части, и целое, его человеку не постичь вообще? Или только пришлому это недоступно? В этом... есть разница, откуда человек родом?

\- Когда я не знал, что делать с этими людьми на базе, я лег у костра, и мне показалось, что это морда Дракона. Он когда говорит, просто ощущаешь, что ты - это он. Он мысли как-то переливает, - честно признался Грин и вдруг встрепенулся:  
\- Мастер, а Вы все-таки поймали птицу? Получилось?

Тесс вздрогнул.  
\- И как это ощущается? Когда переливает? - нервно спросил и пояснил тут же. - Не поймал, подключился... С драконом так же?

\- Как будто ты - это не ты, а кто-то с тонкой шкурой и огненный внутри, - вспоминал Грин. - Огня так много, что остудить его можно только выплеснув наружу часть. Шкура так вообще ценная, и на ее украшение потрачено много времени. Вокруг много таких же как ты, кто-то спит, кто-то не родился даже, и тепло все время с одного бока, а с другого очень холодно, поэтому равномерно то одним боком к теплу, то другим. Люди не отдельными личностями, а такими пластами, и животные тоже, как светящиеся пласты, и все это воспринимается очень привычно, и все сначала быстро так менялось, а потом успокоилось немного. И если начинать вчувствоваться в отдельные зоны, то слышно прямо, что там происходит. Долго так невозможно, я только несколько секунд, наверное, смог. А потом стал разговаривать. А потом увидел картинку: очень красивая долина, и проход к ней, и просто понял, что тем, кто с базы придет - им надо туда, там как раз для них все будет.  
Сфинкс вздохнул и немного поворочался:  
\- Вы уже заснули?

Тесс моргнул в темноте.  
\- Нет... Заснешь тут! То, что вы описываете, звучит очень понятно... Из вас выйдет неплохой переводчик. Но меня беспокоит это "все будет" - а как же условия, ограничения, правила? Без них это окажется, мягко говоря, опасно.

\- В том-то и дело, - Грин несмело, потом, не встретив возражения, более решительно придвинулся к человеку и накрыл его крылом, - я понял так, что Отец-Дракон не в первый раз принимает людей. Он вообще не принимает людей, как людей, понимаете? Они так перемешаны с другими расами, лесами, зверями. Такие же мелкие, живые, меняющие пространство вокруг себя. Я думаю, что надо будет гостям прожить несколько лет там, где он просит, а мне - посмотреть еще раз историю старых людей, потому что их города и та база, которую я видел, очень похожи.

\- Просмотрите, и обязательно расскажите мне все, что знаете или собираетесь выяснить, - тихо, но горячо согласился Тесс, подаваясь и сам под крыло. - И все, что предполагаете или думаете о том, что можно или нельзя будет делать приехавшим, говорите сразу, до последней мелочи. Это надо будет записать и в договоре, и просто, в виде законов - чем строже, тем лучше, потому что без строго оговоренных правил в таком мире, как этот, можно очень легко опьянеть. Слишком много здесь такого, что людям с Мабри покажется невиданной роскошью, и слишком много свободы... Вы называете старыми людьми тех, кто пришел сюда первыми, несколько веков назад, верно?

\- Я расскажу, - заверил Грин, одновременно обнадеженный и взбудораженный интересом учителя, - я расскажу! Правда, у меня не получится это так красиво, как в книгах записано, но в каждой библиотеке, и в Шельте наверняка, а уж на Салковских заводах, где мы с Блейки были - точно есть подробная история, как там жили люди, и откуда они пришли. Это первое правило: каждое большое поселение имеет дом с книгами, библиотеку. Кстати, на Лесной такая тоже есть. И все события года, которые выбирают старейшины, записывают в книгу. Если кто-то из стариков пишет что-то интересное, тоже попадает туда. Ну, в каждом городе свои особенности, на Лесной много про деревья, про то, как дома ставить, как венцы складывать, а в Двуречье, говорят, много про то, как стекло дуть и какими цветами окрашивать...  
Тут разогнавшийся сфинкс наконец-то вспомнил исходный вопрос:  
\- Да, говорят, что первыми на земле появились старые люди. Они все были очень умные, знали больше ремесел, чем теперешние, но потом что-то случилось, и они стали уходить. Собирались семьями и исчезали. Бросали города, заводы. А потом среди людей появились маги. Я мало читал про это, но несколько сотен лет назад была война между людьми, магами и нелюдью, которая называлась Война Чудовищ. Говорят, что в этой войне погибли последние из старых людей.  
В этот момент Грин внезапно понял, что предметно ничего сказать не сможет и слегка смутился. Кисточка нервно шорхнула по Тессову одеялу:  
\- Мне так жаль сейчас, что я об этом мало знаю... Мастер, вы спите?

\- Нет! - резковато огрызнулся Тесс, но тут же продолжил по-прежнему мягко и раздумчиво. - И не засыпаю пока еще. Надо бы нам с вами пробежаться по этим библиотекам... Хотя про старых людей я могу рассказать немного из той части истории, которая общая для всех миров - везде люди приходили через такие же Врата, что и сейчас, и начинали обживаться на новом месте. Не знаю, какие были лидеры у тех, кто поселился на этой планете, но, скорее всего, жить они начинали так, как привыкли у себя дома - строили дома, города, заводы, машины... А вот что было потом, можно узнать только из записей этого мира, потому что он совсем не похож на другие, которые были населены так же давно. Обычно люди создавали на новом месте подобие своей родной планеты, но здесь... Почему они стали уходить из городов? Что это была за война? Отчего она началась, чем закончилась?

Грин заворочался:  
\- Я могу точно только про свою мельницу рассказать, и про тот хутор, что с нашей мельницей стоит рядом. Это история и начало моего рода. Туда пришли люди от Двуречья давно, распахали поля, которые можно было, и земли хватило на большую семью. Постепенно еще прадед прадеда - он тогда совсем еще молодой был, - решил поставить на реке мельницу, и сделал в удобном месте запруду. Как-то не все у него ладилось, и вот, стали замечать, что на стройку к прадеду из леса начала девка ходить, красивая и умелая, но не наша. Вообще непонятно было, откуда девка. Глаза и волосы у нее были, говорят, зеленые, как сосновая хвоя, а руки и лицо загорелые аж до бурого цвета. Ходила она к прадеду так, ходила, а потом к осени мельницу построили - раз! - нет ни ее, ни прадеда нашего. Зиму стояла мельница пустая, и только ветер ее крутил. А весной на пороге большого дома, в хуторе, нашли девочку, и кожа у нее тоже была цветом похожа на кору молодого деревца, волосы цвета сосновой хвои, а глаза человеческие, яркие, голубые, как у всех в нашем роду. Взяли тогда девочку, отвели на мельницу, и стали там за ней смотреть, и жить с ней, пока она не выросла. А как выросла, сама уже замуж вышла...  
Подумал и добавил еще:  
\- И почти все истории вокруг такие. Но эту я читал в записи у деда, а другие надо смотреть, чтобы знать точно. И смотреть по таблицам, что когда что было, потому что моей истории на ваш счет, наверное, триста лет или немного больше.

\- Другие истории такие же, говорите? - только и спросил Тесс разочарованно. - Семейные, домашние? А историю всей планеты, в целом, кто-нибудь отслеживал?

Грин опять неловко поежился. Сейчас он был рад, что Тесс не догадывается, чем он на самом деле занимался, оказавшись без присмотра в большом веселом городе.  
\- Это, наверное, можно было бы найти, - сконфуженно признался он, - но я не смотрел. В общем, я немного не тем тогда занимался. Я мага искал, и не всегда там, где стоило бы...

\- Ну кто ж знал, что оно понадобится, - утешил ученика Серазан. - Я вот тоже не слишком расспрашивал Дорра, что за люди вокруг и как жизнь здесь устроена... Думал, успеется. А Вульфрик много такого знал... Он как раз с удовольствием слушал-собирал легенды да истории.

\- А где они? - сфинкс аж подскочил, словно намереваясь вот прямо сейчас начать читать, смотреть, сравнивать. - Где эти записи? Может быть, в них все и дело?

\- Не думаю, чтобы он делал записи, - проворчал Тесс без энтузиазма, получив по голове крылом. - Бумажных книг в доме четыре штуки, вы их все видели - травник, лечебник и две поваренные. В электронном виде разве что на съемных что-то лежит... И что еще за "все дело"?

\- Я все никак не могу забыть, - укладываясь, сказал Рон, - про ту просьбу мастера Дорра. Не могу понять, зачем ему это было нужно. А когда я увидел, как спрашивали про него на базе, стал думать, что же незаконченного могло быть у мастера Дорра с полковником. И если дело базы касается истории Отца-Дракона, то наверняка мастер Дорр мог ее знать. - Но если нет, - тут сфинкс глубоко зевнул, - то есть крылья и есть библиотеки. Разберемся.

Зевал сфинкс заразительно, но Серазан был достаточно упрям.  
\- Жаль, что планетарной сети нет, - хмыкнул он. - Запросили бы информацию и там, и там, и все бы прочитали, не выходя из дома. А так, конечно, придется летать... Я даже то, как дракон тут управляет, не возьмусь пока адекватно обозвать. А у нас еще вопросы от полковника, которые хорошо бы с ним же и обсудить - должны же там на "Крыле" понимать, что степень приближения тут будет плюс-минус лопата.

\- А вы... Мастер, хотите сами со мной на "Крыло"? - недоверчиво и обрадованно переспросил Грин. - Вот прямо так и...?

\- Нет, - честно признался Тесс, спрятав в темноте невеселую ухмылку. - На "Крыло" я не очень хочу. Но сидеть здесь и ждать хочу еще меньше. Поэтому я собираюсь лететь с вами.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно ответил Грин и помолчал немного.  
\- А кем вы полетите?

\- То есть? - не понял Серазан. - Вон же флаер во дворе стоит.  
Тоже помолчал, вздохнул.  
\- Не сдохну же я от одной поездки, в конце концов... А память обновить хочется. Заодно и с пользой будет.

Если Грину и не понравилось выражение "не сдохну", то он промолчал, пообещав себе, что как следует посмотрит за Тессом.  
\- Опять по ухабам? - деланно пожаловался кошак, но глаза совсем слипались, и он поуютнее положил голову на лапы, пробормотав:  
\- Зря я все-таки осенью думал, что вы притворяетесь чародеем. Вы просто себя совсем не знаете. А я ошибался.

Тесс сначала даже не очень понял, почему это и о чем. Потом сообразил... и тихо порадовался, что ученик не выдал своего заявления где-нибудь утром за завтраком - так недолго бы и поперхнуться.  
Да и выражений лиц в темноте не видно.  
Серазан тяжело вздохнул, сел и нащупал на одеяле сфинксов хвост. Вежливо взял кисточку, погладил заботливо и улегся обратно, не выпуская из рук.  
\- Вообще-то, не так уж вы и ошибались, на самом-то деле. Хотя... лучше уж спите, Грин. У нас куча дел завтра.

* * *

Наутро - довольно позднее утро, надо сказать - Тесса неосторожно пнул-разбудил собравшийся вставать Ганн, после чего они оба долго задумчиво изучали свернувшегося пушисто-пернатым клубком сфинкса. Что думал пилот, Серазан сказать бы не взялся, но сам он, придя к выводу, что рекомендации спать ученик следует весьма добросовестно, махнул Ганну в направлении кухни и куда тот соберется еще, а сам аккуратно уложил гринов хвост в теплое место где-то там под его же крылом и пошел ставить чайник.  
Полчаса спустя двое мабрийцев дружно грелись о чашки и вполголоса обсуждали вчерашнее прошедшее и сегодняшнее предстоящее.  
\- Возвращаться мне надо, - говорил Ганн. - И так вчера не успел отбить, что на ночь здесь остаюсь, но это ладно, тут часто связь пропадает, на нее спишем... Но рассиживаться я у вас тут не могу, или назад забираю сфинкса вашего, или говорите, когда за ним заново прилететь.  
\- А двоих вместо одного тебе притащить не запрещается? - безмятежно поинтересовался Серазан.  
Пилот фыркнул в кружку.  
\- Если ты о себе, то не забудь на базе сказать, что это я тебя уговорил - мне лишняя премия таки лишней как раз не будет.  
\- Даже так?  
\- А ты как думал? Кто на уши всех поставил своим вызовом - да я сюда еще осенью прилететь должен был, да не удалось.  
Ганн помолчал.  
\- И долго, кстати, не удавалось, и не мне одному... Никогда такого не бывало, чтоб на целый сезон без новостей остаться. Твоя, небось, Черного Мага, работа?  
Тесс от такой предъявы даже возмутился не сразу. Но возмутился.  
\- А не пошел бы ты? Дел у меня других нет, кроме как... Я, если что, вообще не в курсе, где вы расположены. Слышать-то слышал, конечно, но на будущее - не маг я. Не маг!  
Под столом фыркнул-чихнул и смачно облизнулся Кот.  
\- Вот не надо, а? - с досадой сказал ему Тесс.  
Ганн заржал.  
Серазан шикнул на него, чтобы не мешал спать ребенку, встал и отщипнул с притолоки ягодку для вуглускра. Ганн смотрел на все это весьма странным взглядом... Пробормотал:  
\- Ну да, да... не маг. Откуда ты вообще взялся?  
\- Из Врат, разумеется, - сообщил очевидное Серазан и уточнил. - Односторонних пионерского поиска.  
После этого, конечно, пришлось рассказывать поподробнее - о высадке посреди леса с одним рюкзаком, Дорре, который подобрал соотечественника, как приблудного котяру, и последующем совместном проживании до самой смерти старика. И передатчике, обнаруженном много позже, и канале с "Крылом"... Под такое дело очень естественно было бы и спросить, кто же на самом деле был Вульфрик Дорр и что делал, но Ганн успел первым.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - заявил он обвиняюще, дождавшись первой же паузы в повествовании. - Дома война, каждый специалист на счету, а он прохлаждаться свалил. Еще и на все готовое!  
Тессу в первый раз за почти три года захотелось послать собеседника далеко и матом.  
\- Просто для справки, - наконец ответил он, смеряя пилота взглядом. - Чтоб знали: я здесь после Дастена. Первого. Поднимите там у себя сводки, почитайте, сколько нас выжило и кем мы стали. По списку противопоказаний: к военной службе непригоден. К полноценной жизни в условиях технологической цивилизации - тоже. А вот какого хера ушел с настоящей войны в этот зеленый рай ты, здоровый сильный мужик?  
\- А ты знаешь, что за пять лет этого, так сказать, "рая" дается право на дополнительного ребенка, как обладателю генов отменной живучести?  
\- Чего-о?  
\- А вот и того. Мне еще пару месяцев - и получу. Даже если сам живым не вернусь, сестра за меня родит. И пособие, как за сирот героя, получать будет - не просто так мы тут с техникой трахаемся восемь дней из семи, и простейшей связи ждем, как большого праздника. Во благо родины мы работаем, понимаешь? Может, и побольше сделаем, чем если б там на ней же сражались.  
Тесс аж подобрался, почуяв подходящий момент.  
\- Н-да... Ну а что тогда, например, Дорр тут делал? - поинтересовался он недоверчиво-подозрительно. - У него-то, небось, за столько лет сверх-многодет накопился...  
\- Ну а ты прям и сам не знаешь!  
\- Ну а что мне, до сих пор не положено? Между прочим, общую проблему решать буду.  
\- Ну...  
Серазан изобразил укоризненный взгляд оскорбленного ветерана, и пилот сдался.

\- ...Дорр приехал сюда одним из первых, - рассказывал Ганн, - и сначала работал просто по контактам. Он вообще-то эксперт по социальному развитию, Вульфрик Дорр. Сначала он просто тут вокруг базы всякие планы составлял, города смотрел, летал, пока несколько флаеров на ходу было, а потом вот вместе со стариком Ренном, пытался со здешними говорить, но все без толку. Но это сейчас Дорр старик, а тогда они все были молодые. А нас с тобой еще не было, одни проекты. Ну ты-то, может, и был, не знаю.  
Вот тогда-то Дорр и Ренн решили, что все здесь вроде бы такое общее, и местные ничем таким из ресурсов не пользуются, возражать не будут, и дали добро на пробные геологоразведки в Каштала. И пошло, и поехало... Метт, Брикк и Ким не вернулись совсем, а слегка поехавший Ренн вернулся через несколько дней. Дорр взял у тогдашнего коменданта добро на экспедицию и отправился искать чудовищ. Чудовищ он не нашел, зато на несколько лет осел при заводе каком-то.  
Дальше - больше. Несколько лет живет Дорр с туземцами, ищет там социальную структуру для контакта и не находит. Финансирование нам урезают, сам понимаешь, результатов-то нет, в смысле тех, которые колониальный корпус получить хочет, а тут Дорр уходит совсем на самообеспечение. Говорит, что будет автономно существовать и проект не завалит. Официально он все контакта искал, а неофициально работал по структуре здешнего общества, а еще ему стали ученые степени давать, типа тут такое все уникальное, зашибись...

Ганн хотел сплюнуть, посмотрел на чистый пол, на Тесса и раздумал.  
\- Вообще-то с этой разухабистой уникальности зашибся только тогдашний комендант, которому пришел Моран на смену. Сам-то Моран Дорра не видел вообще, совсем, старик Дорр, с ним только так, по связи или еще по приколу, местным образом общался. Наши рассказывали, что когда Дорр взял себе впервые позывной "Черный мастер", те, кто Дорра не знал, ржали, а Ренн ходил убитый весь, и все у Морана отпрашивался к Дорру. Моран не пустил, он сильно гайки подкрутил, а все потому, что этот самый Дорр раскопал как-то, что люди тут так, мусор типа, а правят чудища, вот те, что всю нашу геокоманду порешили, а Ренн вообще единственный оставшийся геолог, чем и ценен.  
А Дорр сидит в лесу и все дальше копает. Страховидло свое ищет. Полевики, кто к нему идут связными, что характерно, все больше местных баб находят во множестве, а Дорр их пристраивает. В Двуречье жил один такой, за горами вот еще один, - и это только те, кого я застал. От них со временем все меньше и меньше информации стало поступать, и все через Дорра. Моран это терпел, а потом приехал Стейл и терпеть поначалу не захотел. После, говорят, смирился, только не до конца. Его и сейчас временами срывает.

Ганн хихикнул:  
\- Да что там, я сам лично помню, как Стейл орал от последнего отчета старика:  
"Это полевик или где? Это социологический отчет или кто? Или у нас фольклорное отделение литературного университета открыто, а я не заметил? Понабирали докторов, разведчики-конспираторы, метафизика с ушей свисает..." А Дорр все свою линию гнет: нет у здешней людей власти, а за просто так сюда никто не пустит. Но он к тому времени окончательно заигрался в этого Черного Мастера, шифровался так, чтобы никого с базы местные даже не видели. Отсылал книги, исследования килограммами, я как-то раз отсюда рукописные - представляешь себе - рукописные таблицы и карты вывозил!  
А потом Дорр исчез со связи. А дальше ты и сам знаешь.

\- Знаю... - полуотрешенно ответил Тесс, который бы рассказ Ганна записывал, если б мог, а так постарался запомнить чем четче, тем лучше. - Он часом не два-три года назад рукописные материалы отсылать начал?

\- Нет, - поразмыслив, ответил Ганн, - гораздо раньше. Лет пять назад уже. Тут вообще удобнее писать на бумаге, вон, даже Стейл повсюду с блокнотиком ходит. Видимо, Дорр записывал все, что надо было, и отсылал сразу.

Серазан недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- Вот прямо ящиками? А прежде он их на чем слал? И сколько?

Ганн наморщил лоб:  
\- Мнемокристаллы, инфочипы... Сам знаешь, всегда лучше цифровать, чем так, но у меня самого есть ощущение, что он с оцифровкой просто задолбался...

Тесс мысленно выдохнул - почему-то очень неприятно было хотя бы на несколько минут подумать, будто Дорр отослал материалы из дома, когда он здесь появился.  
\- Хорошо тогда... А в цифру тут много не поперегоняешь, это ж опять энергия - уголь, дрова те же. Кстати, не знаешь случаем, все эти записи его какой гриф имеют? Реально их просмотреть, не оформляя пять сотен допусков?

\- А для этого недостаточно попросить полковника Морана показать наследство Черного Мастера? - донеслось из комнаты хрипло-протяжное: сфинкс проснулся.  
\- Если Вульфрик Дорр был Черным Мастером, то все, что он нашел про историю нашей земли, может быть интересно любому ее жителю...   
И добавил:  
\- Ну, мне так кажется.

Ганн, судя по лицу, серьезно задумался, а Тесс тут же обернулся, возражая:  
\- Какое же это наследство, если оно принадлежит не Дорру? И даже если бы принадлежало, просьбы редко когда бывает достаточно. Сперва еще надо доказать, что у тебя есть право просить.

\- А что, Дорр делал эти записи только для базы? - ласково поинтересовался Грин, появляясь в дверях кухни. - Что в них может быть такого таинственного, чего нельзя знать никому?

Тесс, хмыкнув, перевел взгляд на Ганна, присоединяясь к вопросу.  
Пилот пожал плечами.  
\- Мало ли, какие у него там были исследования, аналитику ж прячут. Хотя я, пока их возил, свободно мог заглянуть, Дорр печатей и кодов не навешивал. А вот что наверху потом могли решить - это надо Стейла и Морана спрашивать. Ну, архивариуса еще нашего, это дело ему сдавалось на оцифровку.

\- Возвращаемся в горы, - философски вздохнул Грин, садясь и оборачивая хвост вокруг лап. - Истоки больших рек всегда прячутся в горах.


	23. Chapter 23

Вылетать собрались быстро - Серазан, прекрасно зная, что представляет собой автономный мабрийский объект, много вещей брать не стал, а Грину, с его шкурой и крыльями, вовсе ничего не было нужно. Больше времени ушло на то, чтобы прибрать и закрыть на консервацию дом - все же уйти предстояло на несколько дней, а то и недель, а Тесс так надолго хозяйство еще не оставлял. Тем более в разгар зимы, когда и двух-трех часов было достаточно, чтобы дом выстыл без отопления, а двор замело до неразгребаемости.  
Домом, впрочем, занялся Грин, пока Тесс глушил генератор и выпроваживал из мастерской кота - вынес, собрался дисциплинарно-торжественно поставить в снегу с привычным: "Нет уж, и даже не ломись сюда", - и завис в озадаченности, сообразив, что животное надо или брать с собой, или...  
Не на морозе же его оставлять!  
И не в доме запирать без возможности нормального пропитания.  
А кот явно не понял причин хозяйской внезапной задумчивости и немедленно попытался вывернуться из рук и спрыгнуть на волю. Тесс не пустил, прижал крепче - и закономерно получил вопросительно-требовательный взгляд желтых глаз.  
Читалось это просто и однозначно: "Что за фокусы, хуман?"  
\- Подожди, - сказал коту Серазан. - Дай подумать. Тебе надо к людям...

\- Зачем бы? - нервно спросил Грин, наматывавший круги по двору. Грин закрыл дом, поставил защиту, заглянул в амбар с продуктами, проверил и перепроверил, хорошо ли заперты двери, и теперь ему отчаянно не хотелось обратно во флаер, а потому годился любой повод для задержки.  
\- Зима же, - удивленно ответил Тесс. - Он посреди леса один замерзнет.  
\- Шкура, лазейка в амбар, мыши, - плотоядно напомнил сфинкс. - Охота! Будет голодно - сам дойдет до деревни, взрослый уже зверь.

Серазан замотал головой:  
\- Я им рисковать не хочу, - минуту подумал и удивился. - Какая лазейка?  
\- Есть у него из-под крыши лазейка через поленницу, - объяснил Грин. - Иначе как бы он охотился? А если оставить хозяйство без кота, мыши весь дом обожрут. А первым среди их стаи будет ваш вуглускр прикормленный! Им только дай. А у нас, между прочим, пять мешков муки, три мешка крупы и сахар еще. Пока все чистое, я проверял. А без кота останутся одни погадки.  
\- Вуглускр не мышь, - возразил Серазан. - Он хищник, мыши от него, наоборот, разбегаются... А тепла коту хватит? Мы же отопление вырубили, а на морозе в обычной шкуре долго не прожить.  
\- Нормальные коты выживают, а под крышей тем более, - беззаботно отозвался Грин, который явно не понял тревог мастера, зато нарочито не смотрел в сторону флаера. - Я бы и сам остался, если б мог. Ничего, не пропадет животное.  
Животное в подтверждение гриновых слов вновь попыталось выпрыгнуть из удерживающих его рук, а когда Тесс эту попытку пресек, решительно полезло ему на плечо.  
\- И все-таки мне неспокойно... - полу-убежденный, Серазан все еще упирался, хотя и получил уже по морде недовольным черным хвостом. - Эй, пушистый!  
\- А вы спросите его самого, куда ему надо, - выразительно усмехнулся Грин, расправляя крылья и явно собираясь взлетать. - А я пока промнусь перед дорогой.

"Проминался" Грин основательно - Тесс успел перехватить-таки черного упрямца снова на руки, попытаться переубедить строгим взглядом, сдаться и отпустить, попросив напоследок: "Станет холодно - иди все же к людям. В деревню, к Рози", - и даже уже запрыгнул в кабину и устроился в одном из дополнительных кресел, а сфинкс то подходил к грузовому трапу, то отходил, недовольно мотая хвостом, то обходил машину по большой дуге, стараясь держаться независимо, то взлетал сам, чтобы немного размять крылья, делал круг над домом, подходил и опять с непроизвольно недовольной мордой отворачивался от трапа.  
Уже и Ганн устроился на своем месте и пристегнулся, прикидывая, как заманить нервного пассажира...  
Но дело решил все-таки Тесс. В очередной раз, когда Грин соизволил спуститься с небес и заглянуть вовнутрь, Тесс обернулся, выразительно посмотрел на распоротое гостевое кресло и недоверчиво провел ладонью по глубоким следам когтей. Грин покраснел, на полусогнутых все-таки вполз по трапу, мелко задрожал всей шкурой, когда заработал двигатель и грузовичок серии "универсал" мягко приподнялся с утоптанного двора до верхушек деревьев, помедлил немного и резво рванул набирать высоту.

В начале полета Грин трусил и поджимал хвост, потом усилием воли успокоил в себе взбудораженного зверя и начал следить за Тессом. Мастеру явно было хорошо и уютно, он ощущался, как ребенок, дорвавшийся до лакомства, с удовольствием уточнял у пилота какие-то технические подробности, время от времени подавался вперед, заглядывая на приборную панель, облака впереди, землю внизу, а потом жмурился и блаженно откидывался в кресле, как кот, развалившийся на нагретом хозяином месте... И вдруг, когда уже и горы были совсем рядом, и даже ветер не трепал воздушный кораблик так, как на взлете, схватился за виски с коротким, но исполненным такой боли матерным возгласом, что у Грина самого сердце чуть не разорвалось.  
Тут же коротко оглянулся Ганн, тоже выругался, что-то перещелкнул у себя на панели и отвернулся от приборов вовсе, засовываясь в пассажирскую часть пространства.  
\- Тесс, что..?!  
\- Извини, забыл сказать - у меня недопуск к полетам, - изобразил перекошенную ухмылку Серазан, с явным трудом выпрямляясь. - Уж очень не хотелось пешкодралить до базы.  
Пилот охренел.  
\- Твою мать!!! И это что с тобой щас? Аптечка...  
\- Разве только наркотики, но их мне...  
Задохнувшись, Тесс откинулся на спинку кресла, зажмуривая глаза уже совсем иначе, чем четверть часа назад, и только через несколько секунд закончил:  
\- ...не надо. Это всего лишь реакция на вибрацию, излучение... двигателя и... состав воздуха. Долетим - оклемаюсь за полчаса.  
Ганн развернуто высказал свое мнение относительно подобного "всего лишь", но Серазан, осторожно и ровно дыша, попросил только:  
\- Эрмин, будь другом - прибавь лучше скорость, - и сполз в кресле пониже, виновато улыбнувшись Рону, который, позабыв обо всем, пытался хотя бы настроиться на одну волну с Тессом, ловил боль если не руками, то хотя бы хвостом с кисточкой, но "на хвост" цеплять ощущения навыка еще не было, боль ускользала, словно рыба от неумелого сачка рыболова, и Грин чуть не плакал, глядя на закушенные губы мастера.  
Ганн, перекосившись от расклада, бросил поиски бесполезной сейчас аптечки, переключился на ручное управление, машина рванула к горам, словно ей дали пинка под хвост, и через полчаса Ганн уже шел прямо на плоскую горную вершину.  
\- Ты ж моя... - выдавил он, рассматривая высокий снег и торчащие из него, словно мыльные пузыри, купола базы.  
Лес по склону был поломан. Базе досталось не слишком, но посадочную плащадку завалило.  
\- Лыжи мне! - простонал пилот, переключаясь на вызов. - "Крыло", какого у вас тут случилось?  
Караулка, она же диспетчерская, она же центр управления полетами единственного на базе летающего аппарата, отозвалась моментально и очень честно:  
\- Звездец у нас! Буря ночью была. И лавинка, так, небольшая... К ангару не суйся, там антенна обрушилась. Перед вторым модулем вроде как с утра подрасчистили, туда и садись.

"Вроде как" на расчищенное все равно было не очень похоже, но Ганн не стал выяснять, как указанная площадка выглядела до расчистки, убедился только, что хоть ко входу потом и правда можно будет проковылять, врубил аварийные огни и завис над участком, который казался поровнее остальных. Мягко, на остатках тяги, направил аппарат вниз, тщательно следя, чтобы не перекашивало, зависал через каждые полметра спуска, проверяя зернистую поверхность на прочность, и, наконец, заглушил двигатели, погрузившись в посадочный сугроб примерно на треть.  
Тут же оглянулся на пассажиров.  
\- Как вы там?  
Тесс еле заметно ухмыльнулся, открывая глаза.  
\- Приемлемо... - и принялся отстегивать ремень нетвердой рукой.  
\- Вижу, - сухо прокомментировал пилот и снова вызвал дежурку. - Пусть нас медик встретит, у меня пассажиру плохо. Нет, человек. Да, в сознании... - Да нахрен..? - начал было возражать Тесс, и Ганн тут же добавил в комлинк, в ответ на следующий вопрос:  
\- Да нет, чисто на всякий пожарный...  
И развернулся наблюдать одновременно и за человеком и расстроенно-встревоженным сфинксом, и за не слишком охотно открывающимися дверями грузового выхода - трап продавливался в сугроб с явным трудом, но заставлять гостей выпрыгивать с узкой и на одного только пилота рассчитанной морды сейчас было никак нельзя. Ганн, наоборот, сам перелез, извернувшись, в пассажирскую зону, подхватил под локоть выбравшегося из кресла Тесса, кивнул Грину, чтобы тот вылезал вперед.  
Грин вылез, послушный и присмиревший, но у трапа встал рядом с Тессом и дальше шел у ноги, страхуя и заодно пытаясь подлечивать, благо теперь учитель оживал на глазах...  
Впрочем, к моменту, когда они пробарахтались несчастные два метра сугроба к дорожке и наконец оказались внутри купола номер два, Серазан выглядел еще недостаточно бодро, чтобы успевший ко встрече медик поверил его словам, что все под контролем и помощь не нужна.  
Ганн за спиной активно закивал, когда Тесса настойчиво пригласили в медпункт, а заодно быстро - ни тот, ни другой из гостей даже мяукнуть не успел - выдал вместо вводной:  
\- Ветеран, инвалид, деструкторы обоих типов и все вытекающие. Я не знал, что он нелетный.  
После этого единственным, что Тессу удалось отстоять, было право дойти до лазарета самостоятельно, а не на носилках, а на все остальное железным аргументом стало: "Вы пострадали по нашей вине, мы должны убедиться, что ваше здоровье не понесет долговременного ущерба", - и Серазан устало сдался, а Грин на предложение подождать, пока Тесса посмотрят в лазарете, отрицательно замотал головой. Бросать Тесса в таком плачевном состоянии он явно не собирался, как не собирался и разговаривать с кем-либо о чем-либо, пока Тесс не придет в норму. Была и еще одна причина его неразговорчивости: сфинкс хорошо знал, откуда и почему сошла на базу лавина, и немного мучился совестью.

В лазарете Грин залез на соседнюю с Тессом койку и продолжил изображать молчаливое привидение: внимательно следил, как на больного надевают датчики, как медик снимает показания...  
Грин, как ему самому казалось, почти растворился в окружающем пространстве, прижавшись к грубому шерстяному одеялу, когда уловил обрывки сердитой рекомендации:  
\- Хорошо, без ударных доз, но после такого напряжения как минимум три часа полного покоя!  
И возмущение, абсолютно детское же возмущение на лице всегда выдержанного мастера.  
Дальше Рон терпеть уже не мог, поэтому начал петь про себя, молча, вибрируя горлом на самых низких нотах нечто усыпляющее и монотонное, покачивая в такт хвостом, и Тесс прикрыл глаза, и даже медик зевнул пару раз, укрыл Тесса одеялом и быстро вышел. Сфинкс пел про тепло, про уют, про ласковое солнце, про запах свежей травы, но услышать четко его могли бы, наверное, только животные. Сонная одурь распространилась по помещению. Тесс уснул. А сфинкс сидел, нахмурившись, и пытался понять, как, чем, и за что можно было так жестоко отравить человека? Ни одна победа в войне, по его понятиям, такого не стоила.   
* * *

Зато как, чем и за что очень хорошо знали в главном куполе, где Эрмелин Ганн, испытывая двойственные чувства при мысли, что с нездоровьем пассажира ему даже повезло, в устной форме отчитывался перед полковником о поездке. Полковник же, судя по лицу, вовсе не задумывался, что нехорошо радоваться чужой беде, и только уточнял время от времени у Ганна одну за другой детальки, стремясь воспользоваться выигранным временем на полную и вызнать как можно больше о человеке, с которым вот-вот придется иметь дело.  
Черный Мастер действительно старший по отношению к Грину, но особой информацией о планете не владеет. Черный Мастер пришел не на смену Дорру, а просто так. Черный Мастер ни хрена не скрывается от соотечественников и не только не дезертир, а даже скорее наоборот, но вряд ли проявит избыток патриотизма. Еще Черный Мастер - не маг, хотя вот этому верить нельзя...  
О самом же человеке теперь было известно имя, профессия, достаточно четкий временной промежуток, в которое должно было уложиться его прибытие на планету, а также просто идеальная для быстрого поиска информация об участии в обороне Алорских островов. Если Тессов на Мабри можно было перебирать сутками, и Серазанов, и инженеров-модульщиков среди них тоже нашелся бы не один и не два, то полсотни выживших с кораблей, которые попали в заслон и огребли новой тактики атакующих по самое некуда дальше, были категорией настолько особой, что досье на них даже не требовалось составлять - запроси и читай готовое, если права доступа позволяют.  
Была, правда, вероятность, что данный конкретный Тесс, ныне оказавшийся объектом пристального интереса, находился не в тех пяти героических экипажах, а служил на одном из позже подошедших кораблей, но как раз к моменту, когда вызванный к полковнику Стейл успел изложить это соображение, пришел и доклад из лазарета: пациент просто удивительно, что до такой степени более жив, чем мертв, потому что... - и много, много весьма специфических, страшно звучащих диагнозов списком. После этого, благо медики заодно сообщили, что еще пару часов пациента у себя продержат с гарантией, Стейл отправился отбивать сверхсрочный запрос в штаб на Мабри, а Ганн получил очередную неофициальную просьбу продолжать корешиться с экзотической парочкой. Сам же полковник, разослав подчиненных, постарался в ожидании данных самостоятельно вспомнить все, что слышал о Прорыве Дастена и тех, кто его сдержал.

Атака на Алорские острова, внезапная и наглая, была вполна закономерным - о чем аналитики, разумеется, сообщили уже потом - развитием многолетнего вялокипящего конфликта. Действительно, к моменту, когда стороны давно уже оставили здравый смысл и от уничтожения флотов, военных и промышленных мощностей противника перешли к бомбежке гражданских объектов, а потом и просто мирного населения, можно было уже ожидать, что следующим пунктом станет атака на главный лесной массив планеты - сожгите деревья, и половина городов сядет на регенерированный кислород, потому что других таких заповедников просто не осталось. И, конечно же, тогда Мабри станет совсем-совсем не до войны, а Ма-2, сидящей на том же регенерированном пятое десятилетие, больше для счастья ничего и не надо...  
Да, можно было ожидать. Но - не ждали.  
И когда пятый флот, прикрывавший южное полушарие, в полном составе ушел отбивать массированную атаку на ночной стороне планеты, над Алорами оставалась пара патрульных суденышек и станция на орбите. А потом выяснилось, что к планете подбирается еще одна группа атакующих, до того успешно выдававшая себя за грузовой караван.  
Адмирал, командовавший обороной Мабри, направил разобраться с "этим недоразумением" два эсминца, "Реанну" и "Возмездие", сочтя их возможности вполне достаточными. Они и были бы достаточными, не окажись нападавшие вооружены вместо обычных турболазеров деструкторами, нейронекрами - и ядерным тактическим, которое даже не пытались замаскировать от сканеров. Ядерное на кораблях, совершенно четко игнорирующих подступы к густонаселенному континенту и прущих к заповеднику на Алорских островах, однозначно читалось как грядущий вынос этих островов к Огненной Матери, и пятерке обороняющихся крылатых ничего не оставалось, как держаться до последнего, отбивая открытым текстом в эфир просьбы и требования о помощи. А помощь... не спешили отправлять. Над континентом тоже кипела битва, и там тоже был на счету каждый корабль.

* * *

Рядом со спящим Тессом Рону было сначала приятно, потом спокойно, потом скучно. На базу накатили зимние сумерки, мягко засветился настенный ночник, у приборов стала видна подсветка.  
Рон спрыгнул с кровати на пол, потянулся всем телом, прогнувшись по-кошачьи, и решительно направился к выходу. До пробуждения Тесса оставалась как минимум три часа, а вокруг было столько любопытного!  
Во-первых, интересно было бы спросить, как поставили эти полусводы, потом узнать хотя бы план помещений, чтобы увереннее чувствовать себя в коридорах... Но, словно услышав тихий шорох шагов, в дверях показался человек в светло-голубой одежде с красивыми узорными отворотами и поманил сфинкса за собой.  
\- Манглин Рокк, здешний врач, - представился он, дружески улыбаясь, - Вы отдохнули, я вижу. У нас по распорядку сейчас ужин. Вы есть хотите?  
Рон кивнул.  
\- Рональд Грин, - в тон новому знакомцу поздоровался он. - Есть хочу зверски.  
\- Тогда я возьму вам набор с мясом, - отозвался врач. - Вам одну порцию или две? Ваш метаболизм...  
\- Нет у меня никакого метаболизма! - возмутился Грин. - Я здоров и могу съесть что угодно!  
\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся Рокк, отправляя заказ с терминала на кухню. - Мы можем поесть у меня или в столовой. Я, честно говоря, сейчас на дежурстве, и не хотел бы уходить надолго.  
\- Ужин с вами будет для меня удовольствием, - вежливо ответил сфинкс, усаживаясь так, чтобы видеть любое движение человека. - Вы давно здесь?  
\- На дежурстве или на планете? - поинтересовался Рокк. - Если первое, то моя смена была час назад, а если в целом, то я живу здесь уже восемь лет, два месяца и девять дней.  
Манглин Рокк говорил мягко и грустно. Грин переступил с лапы на лапу, наблюдая, как медик забрал лотки с ужином из окошка доставки, аккуратно и геометрически точно расставил на столе, разложил приборы и разлил по стаканам воду, отмеряя поровну с точностью почти до миллилитра.  
\- Вы храните воду в пузырях? - изумился Рон.  
\- Набираем внешнюю, прогоняем через фильтр, минус здешняя микрофлора, плюс обогащение кислородом и витаминами, потом по пакетам и пьем.  
\- А почему так сложно?  
\- Бактерии. Вирусы. Паразиты, - коротко пояснил врач.  
\- Кошмар какой, - впечатлился Грин и ненадолго замолчал, сосредоточенно орудуя приборами.  
\- Давайте я вам помогу, - предложил Рокк, искоса понаблюдав за битвой одинокой вилки с мабрийской котлетой.  
\- Да-да, спасибо! - с благодарностью принял помощь Рон, наблюдая, как легко разделить обычную котлету на ломтики с помощью вилки и ножа. - Что не так с моим мастером? Откуда берется боль? Как можно помочь?  
Манглин положил кусок мяса в рот и принялся жевать. Он занимался этим долго и обстоятельно. Потом принялся рисовать узоры на пюре из чертопли. Рон терпеливо ждал мнения профессионала.  
\- Строго говоря, - наконец, неохотно ответил тот, - я сам в недоумении, почему он еще так прилично функционирует. Поражены теменные и затылочные доли головного мозга, деформирован процесс передачи сигналов в зрительные центры. Диаграмма смещения порогов такая, что он сейчас должен различать только черно-белую картинку. Более того, при его показателях он должен испытывать периодические приступы боли раз в три-четыре дня и сохранять стабильность только благодаря медикаментозной терапии. Однако фактически мы наблюдаем спящего нормальным здоровым сном... человека?  
Манглин посмотрел на Рона.  
\- Человека, - подтвердил Рон.  
\- Да-да, человека с относительно стабильной нервной системой, в которой рецидивы и поражения каким-то образом своевременно компенсируются... Хотел бы я знать, как и чем он здесь лечится.  
\- Иногда пьет травы и на них же настоянную медовуху, когда ему очень трудно, - пояснил Рон.  
\- Вот как? А как часто пьет? - заинтересовался медик.  
\- Ну, можно сказать, что не очень часто. Он пьет, только когда фалломорфирует.  
\- О! - вымолвил Рокк, уткнулся в тарелку и опять замолчал.  
Рон заподозрил, что чем-то случайно обидел собеседника.  
\- Я не целитель, - постарался объяснить он, - я умею снимать боль, знаю пару песен и немного разбираюсь в травах, но для того, чтобы говорить о болезнях, этого недостаточно.  
\- Особые песни? - безнадежно спросил Рокк, подсовывая Рону салфетку.   
\- Ну да, песни целителей, которые поют перед лечением, чтобы лучше понять болезнь или когда делают лекарства, или во время лечения.  
\- Вы пели их своему мастеру? - врач внимательно наблюдал, как салфетка покружилась в воздухе, потом опять легла на стол перед сфинксом.  
\- Только чтобы он спокойно поспал, - признался Рон, испытывая некоторую неловкость - Я случайно сбил вам лечение?  
\- Нет-нет, - быстро ответил Рокк, внимательно рассматривая Рона и соображая что-то свое. - Совсем не сбили, помогли даже, не пришлось применять медикаменты... Знаете, Рональд, мне вдруг вспомнилось, как в прошлом году, зимой, примерно в это же время, мы потеряли троих человек от странного заболевания. Сначала они чувствовали головную боль, сильную резь в глазах, потом в течение недели слепли, потом погружались в сон, переходящий в кому. Один за другим, три человека, без видимых причин.  
Рон наморщил лоб:  
\- Скажите, а перед тем, как ослепнуть, они ходили в горы? Куда-нибудь далеко? Это важно.  
Рокк вывел на свой планшет требуемые дела.  
\- Не дальше пятидесяти, скажем так, шагов от базы.  
\- Там есть что-нибудь типа торчащих камней? - уточнил Рон. - Или отметин на земле?  
\- Надо будет посмотреть, - нахмурился врач.  
\- Оградите это место и не ходите туда месяца два, до тепла, - посоветовал сфинкс, - по описаниям похоже на рудное зеркало. Подземные жители иногда выставляют их на мороз, чтобы закалить. В них нельзя смотреться, а если даже случайно посмотришь... - он бы развел руками, но вместо этого непроизвольно взмахнул крыльями.  
Манглин Рокк отшатнулся:  
\- Восемь лет назад я думал, что попал в рай, - сказал он. - Сейчас я считаю прожитые здесь дни. Эта планета приспособлена для людей, как по-вашему?  
\- Я знаю многих, кто считает эту планету своим родным домом, - просто ответил Рон.  
В комнате опять повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Наелись? - наконец, спросил Рокк.  
\- Для тела было достаточно, спасибо, - церемонно-ритуально ответил сфинкс, - а сердцу приятнее пищи было наше знакомство.  
\- Да? - в свою очередь, изумился врач, незнакомый с локальными формами вежливости, - Кто бы мог подумать!  
Рон почувствовал, что краснеет:  
\- Так принято отвечать, когда прощаешься впервые, - пояснил он.

\- Распрощаться - это очень хорошая идея, - донеслось от дверей.  
Проснувшийся Тесс подпер плечом косяк и отсалютовал медику. - Я благодарен вашей службе за заботу, но находиться здесь и дальше нерационально. Впрочем, между делом - у вас тут замечательные птицы, очень контактные... Как они называются? Те, которые в два раза крупнее и умные.

Рон с тревогой посмотрел на Серазана. Тот был взъерошенный, с опасным огоньком в глазах. Судя по всему, Мастер зря времени не терял. А он, недоучка, думал, что Серазан мирно спит!  
\- Черный мастер, - произнес сфинкс беззвучно.  
\- Биологи сказали, что это вОроны, причем хорошо организованная стая, - прищурившись на резвого пациента, настороженно ответил врач. - Что вы намерены делать дальше?

 

\- Познакомиться с ними поближе, если выдастся свободная минутка, разумеется, - сообщил Тесс с интонациями "великий маг говорит о недоступном смертным", выученными в свое время от Дорра. - А прямо сейчас мне хотелось бы узнать, когда мы с Грином можем попасть к коменданту.  
Тут Серазан с интересом поглядел на сфинкса.  
\- Или вы уже договорились о беседе?  
\- Я сейчас свяжусь с комендантом Мораном, - пообещал Манглин Рокк. - Но я все-таки порекомендовал бы вам поберечь себя, не злоупотребляя... - врач поперхнулся, - работой.  
\- А в переговорной есть замечательный диван! - примирительно сообщил сфинкс Тессу. - Пойдем туда?  
Тесс вздохнул.  
\- Рональд, мы не дома. Прежде чем куда-то идти, нужно сначала спросить разрешения. Вы меня отпускаете? - последнее было адресовано врачу. - Нам бы маршрут или провожатого, как сочтет нужным комендант...  
\- Сейчас узнаем, - Манглин потянулся к интеркому и поставил в очередь запрос на разговор с комендантом.

Моран откликнулся минут десять спустя, и в нарушение всех инструкций распорядился, чтобы доктор Рокк сам, лично проводил гостей в комфорт-зал главного корпуса, если состояние здоровья Черного мастера позволит. Доктор Рокк заверил полковника, что состояние здоровья Черного мастера у него, Манглина Рокка, опасений не вызывает и повел Серазана Тесса и Рональда Грина из медчасти в главный корпус весьма запутанными переходами.

Рон шел за Серазаном, внезапно оценив, что его мастер настолько же выше врача, насколько прежде был выше мастера он сам. Для мабрийца Тесс действительно был довольно высоким, а плотный зимний плащ, обыкновенный для леса, среди военных смотрелся эффектной роскошью.

Тесс о производимом впечатлении не подозревал. Ему в этот момент хватало собственных, он шел со странным чувством узнавания и чужеродности - разметка коридоров, номера уровней и корпусов, аккуратные нашивки врача и четко отдающийся по стенам звук шагов были такими привычными, что до безумия хотелось подстричься, подтянуться, отгладиться, сменить сапоги на плотно шнурованные форменные боты и снять тяжеленный плащ, которым, как вдруг начало казаться, только мебель сшибать при резких разворотах... И, одновременно, звучал в ушах потусторонный жесткий шорох птичьих крыльев, свистел ветер - воронья стая здесь действительно была великолепной, а Серазана со сна подключило к ней едва ли не раньше, чем он понял, что и тут по привычке пытается найти контакт - и уже обычный слух ловил шуршанье крыльев Грина тоже, и мягкую поступь его лап, и хотелось гордо тряхнуть головой, подождать сфинкса и шествовать с ним бок-о-бок, ухмыляясь рожам встреченных соотечественников. И понятно было, что позволить себе этого нельзя, потому что с комендантом придется говорить одновременно в терминах и понятиях Мабри, и переводить их на язык Грина, и обратно... А к этому внутри все сжималось: "Справлюсь ли?" - вдвойне после того шока, которым стали оказавшиеся столь яркими впечатления от полета, и поднималась глухая злость - отголосками того упертого не-отчаяния, которое заставило когда-то выбрать неизвестность и Врата. Это было тяжелое "хуй вам", мрачное и не вполне обоснованное, но на встречу с полковником Тесс шел с таким же настроем, как на затяжную то ли драку, то ли уже войну.

* * *

Настрой полковника был едва ли не противоположным. Любимый заместитель, злой до побеления и без того необыкновенно светлых глаз, лично, ногами, пришел и положил ему на стол вожделенное черномастерово досье ровно через пять минут после того, как доктор Рокк стукнулся на коннект. Моран даже не стал любопытствовать, на чей именно запрос это досье было получено и переслано аж с Мабри - и так давно было известно, что допуск у Стейла выше, чем у него.  
И сейчас Стейл со своим допуском удостоился совершенно им не оцененной начальственной благодарности, вылетел, шорхнув раздвижной дверью, а полковник, не имея времени читать все, просмотрел только краткую сводку и впечатлился всерьез. Иметь разрешение на двоих потомков по праву матери и отца, получить еще одного наградного и одного за экстремально высокую выживаемость и аннулировать гражданство, отказавшись, в том числе, и от реализации родительских прав...  
Поблагодарив судьбу за ночную бурю, после которой напрочь завалило все уличные дорожки и обрушился среди прочих прямой переход между первым и вторым куполами, Моран велел провести гостей кругалями, а сам принялся читать сначала.

Дата-место рождения, члены семьи - мать, отец, брат, даты жизни... Дата смерти у всех одинаковая - налет? Точно, начало конфликта триста шестнадцатого.  
Сам Серазан Тесс - базовое обучение, базовая военная подготовка, результаты в верхней четверти шкалы, академические выше боевых, что при отсутствии прямо выраженных предпочтений означало также небоевую специализацию куда-нибудь во вспомслужбы. Выпуск и получение полного пакета прав пришлись на тот же триста шестнадцатый, как следствие - немедленное направление действительно в инженерные войска с обучением "на горячем".  
Демобилизация в триста двадцатом, два года в университете до получения специальности и квалифе, гражданский флот...  
Совместный запрос на воспроизводство с Эрин-Линн Росс - даты жизни, военный флот, судно приписки - "Вершитель"... Тот самый?  
Тот.  
Разрешение как таковое получено, реализация отложена в связи с мобилизацией триста тридцать пятого.  
Просьба направить на тот же "Вершитель", удовлетворена, направлен в группу модульной связи, присвоено звание лейтенанта... Скорее формально, по факту высшего образования - тут Моран поморщился, он подобную практику не одобрял - ну какой, в сопло, это офицер после пятнадцати лет на гражданке...  
Никакой, и последующие записи это подтверждают: ни поощрений, ни взысканий, ни чего-либо заметного, кроме присвоения следующего звания, в порядке очередности - и это за два года боевых действий!  
На редкость незаметный винтик боевой машины...  
А дальше - Алоры. Те самые.  
Когда генераторам не хватало мощностей держать два щита от обоих видов деструкторного излучения одновременно, а атаковать очень быстро стало нечем и некому, потому что боевые палубы прожарили первыми, и ни в капсулах пилотов-модульщиков, ни в расчетах бортовых орудий не осталось никого боеспособного... и вообще очень мало живых.  
Когда те самые незаметные "штафирки с погонами" с "Реанны", перемещаясь экранированными служебными - подпалубными "крысиными" - переходами, ухитрились связаться с такими же небоевыми офицерами "Вершителя" и на базе модульного оборудования наладить кластерное соединение... А потом "Реанна" перевела конфигурацию собственных щитов на прикрытие "Вершителя", а сама пошла в бой как один большой атакующий модуль-суммон, с него же и управляемая.  
На "Реанне", конечно, все стали героями.  
На "Вершителе", впрочем, тоже - но не все посмертно.  
Судя по их дальнейшим биографиям, экипажу "Реанны" повезло больше.

Потому что в досье конкретно Серазана Тесса после Алор значились клиники, госпитали, снова клиники и многочисленные комиссии.  
Дееспособность. Ограниченная дееспособность. Юридически полная дееспособность, инвалидность. Снова комиссии, перечень работ, допуск к которым невозможен по медицинским показаниям. "Разборы полетов", трибунал, по итогам - награждение... Право на плюс одного ребенка - за доблесть. Еще одна комиссия, право на плюс второго ребенка - "на укрепление нации", генофонду которой такие живучие не повредят. Одновременно запрет на "живое" зачатие по факту повреждения ДНК - уроды государству не нужны - и запрет на личное воспитание "вследствие невозможности обеспечить детям подобающие условия". По сумме медицинских и социальных факторов...  
Снова госпитализация.  
Реабилитационный центр, комиссия.  
Клиника. Комиссия.  
Бесплатный курс в элит-санатории в Алорском заповеднике.  
Комиссия.  
Подача заявления на эмиграцию.  
Рассмотрение дела. Повторное разбирательство. Еще... И еще.  
Подача заявления об аннулировании гражданства.  
Заявление удовлетворено - дата.  
Оформление документов, расчет, Врата.

Полковник Моран сидел, держась за стриженную под ноль голову, примерял эту биографию на себя, пытаясь понять, что должно было проявиться в ровно-незаметно-тихом специалисте, чтобы тот, вместо того, чтобы смириться с обстоятельствами, решил круто изменить всё и сразу, потом вспоминал холодное "ничего" в начале осени и ничуть этой резкости не удивлялся.  
Удивлялся скорее дружелюбию Грина - ученика вот такого вот Черного Мастера - и рассказу лично общавшегося с Тессом Ганна. По его словам, "мужик" был "вполне нормальный". Но вот что такому человеку предлагать, Моран не знал, и представления не имел, чего ждать от его добровольного появления...  
А меж тем пришло сообщение, что гости уже в переговорной - дольше водить их Рокку не хватило наглости.  
Полковник вздохнул и поднялся. Подумав, прихватил с собой тессово досье и направился общаться.


	24. Chapter 24

Знакомый комфорт-зал Рональд Грин явно воспринимал как личное временное жилище, и только человеческое сознание не позволяло ему поточить когти об удобный мягкий диван  
В действительности же для Мабри помещение было чрезвычайно роскошным: просторное до неприличия, мебель со вставками натурального дерева, настоящие живые растения в кадках, умело продуманное освещение. Эта комната, предназначенная для самых высоких гостей, сейчас принимала полу-кота, который деловито прошелся по периметру.  
Рон, желая сделать приятное хозяину, первым делом проверил стены и пол на "паразитов". Нашел одного за красивым декоративным фонтанчиком и с удовольствием прибил, подумав про себя, что эта форма жизни, видимо, быстро размножается.  
Еще раз нервно проверил комнату, подошел к любимому дивану, но не запрыгнул на него, а посмотрел на Мастера, ожидая, пока тот выберет себе место по вкусу.

А мастер, после того, как Рокк привел их, предложил располагаться и помчался обратно на рабочее место, оробел как-то вдруг и сильно, только сейчас, оглядывая зал-ОВП, до конца прочувствовав масштаб дела, которое их с Грином сюда привело, и острое несоответствие этому масштабу себя самого - палата местного лазарета по классу ему подходила, но ей в уровень шла бы рекреационная секция при столовой-кафешке, с кофейным автоматом и парой игровых столов. А здесь...  
Серазан почти растерянно огляделся, встретился взглядом с Грином и заозирался вновь, соображая, куда бы раздеться, и обнаруженная вешалка - деревянная, стоечная, открытая вместо встроенной в стену панели - его добила.  
\- Звездец, - прокомментировал наконец Тесс окружающее, решительно сбрасывая плащ на деревянного монстра, и напомнил себе, что вот конкретно на этой планете, в отличие от Мабри, деревья намного дешевле металла и пластика. - Надо было спрашивать, где здесь буфет.

\- Ну тогда пошли в столовую, - предложил Грин, все так же не торопясь устраиваться на диване. - А полковник Моран в прошлый раз прямо сюда кофе принес и булочки. Тут очень вкусные булочки пекут, белые такие. Сфинкс убалтывал своего Мастера, прогуливался взад-вперед по помещению и всем видом показывал, что опасности в этом зале нет никакой.  
\- Конечно, странными они путями ходят, Мастер, но в столовую я дорогу найду откуда угодно! А еще отлично знаю, как отсюда выйти наружу, так что все в порядке. Хотя тут диван удобный, и как-то спокойнее жить там, где хозяева поселили.  
Грин крутился вокруг Тесса, задевая его то пушистым плечом, то крылом, заглядывал в глаза, как ребенок, который просит старшего дать ему еще немножко поиграть в такой замечательной песочнице.

\- Сам принес? - слегка обалдело спросил Тесс, закономерно споткнувшись наконец-то об ученика, и плюхнулся на диван. - Вы что, в переговорной собрались прописаться? Грин!  
Грина наконец-то удалось поймать, аккуратно за плечо и крыло, и потянуть на диван тоже.  
\- Я вам хвост сейчас разлохмачу, если не перестанете мельтешить!   
\- Хвост не дам! - заявил Грин, наконец-то покрасивее укладываясь на диване. - А что не так? Полковник попросил еду через аппарат, который всегда носит с собой. Ну и не жить же нам пока на улице! А тут - удобно и тепло. И выход недалеко, кстати.  
Тесс ухмыльнулся, с удовольствием разглядывая расположившегося сфинкса и тоже устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Открою вам маленький секрет, Грин - чтобы определить, жилое ли помещение, проверьте, есть ли там кровать, гардероб и умывальная комната. Сейчас мы находимся в зале, предназначенном только и исключительно для разговоров с гостями. Очень важными гостями, надо сказать...

В этот момент двери раздвинулись и вошел полковник.  
\- Доброго всем вечера, прошу простить, что заставил вас ждать... - поприветствовал от дверей, не сбавляя хода, и затормозил только оказавшись напротив гостей. - Полковник Эмрис Моран, комендант объекта "Крыло-1-ААА" колониального корпуса Мабри.  
Тесс поднялся.  
\- Серазан Тесс, исполняющий обязанности Черного Мастера, - коротко, на грани легкого кивка, поклонился.  
Руки ни тот, ни другой не подал, и после некоторой заминки оба сели каждый на свое место. Моран попутно положил на журнальный столик деку и папку.  
Снова возникла короткая пауза...  
\- Рональд Грин, ученик Черного Мастера, - заявил о себе Грин, откровенно сравнивая обоих мабрийцев.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
\- Мастер Серазан, мне уже можно начинать задавать вопросы или вы еще не совсем познакомились? - громким шепотом спросил он у Тесса.  
Мабрийцы синхронно перевели взгляды друг с друга на сфинкса.  
В обоих взглядах читалось прямое: "Чего?"  
\- У вас существует ритуал повторного представления? - спросил, наконец, Моран у Грина.  
\- Нет, - так же непонимающе ответил Грин. - Но, я думал, вы видите мастера Тесса впервые.  
\- Но вас-то - нет, - возразил полковник почти весело, а Тесс в это время молча изучал его, склонив голову набок, а потом сообщил Грину коротко:  
\- Задавайте.  
Грин подобрался, словно перед прыжком:  
\- Вы говорили, что живете здесь уже давно. Каким вам кажется наш мир? Каким вы собираетесь представить его перед вашей центральной властью?

Полковник оценил.  
Оценил и саму формулировку вопроса, и резкость тона, и усмешку откинувшегося на спинку дивана "мастера Тесса", которому в этот момент очень захотелось предложить сухариков и ортофосфорный раствор.  
\- Таким, какой он есть, - изобразил, наконец, легкое удивление Моран. - Обитаемая планета, грейд уточняется, население - потомки колонистов времен Первого расселения и неопределенное количество коренных разумных рас, технологически неразвит, форма государственное устройства... зависит от ответов, которые вы привезли. Или вы привезли источник ответов? - и полковник выразительно прищурился на эмигранта.  
Эмигрант хмыкнул.  
\- Скорее, источник вопросов. А также просьб об уточнении, комментариях, пояснениях и переводе... с общегалактического на местный и особенно - с местного на мой и ваш.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Грин словечком, подцепленным на прошлой встрече с полковником, - я хотел, чтобы вы рассказали, отчего так важно нашему миру быть представленным вашему союзу миров.  
Грин хорошо помнил слова Тесса о "ритуале" и о том, что бывает с мирами, за которые дерутся, и о том, что бывает с людьми, когда они считают, что нашли что-то, на что имеют право. Он поколебался немного, но из вежливости решил пояснить вопрос:  
\- Полковник, ваша база стоит в горах. Бывает так, что люди находят среди камней вещи, потерянные горным народом. Так, один юноша нашел красивый камень, большой и явно со следами огранки, повертел его в руках, и свет от камня был так хорош, что юноша решил взять камень с собой. Дело было зимой, а от камня по ночам шло тепло, как от нагретой печки, и та семья, куда юноша принес камень, решила, что это благословение, и стала использовать тот камень в хозяйстве. До теплых дней лежал камень, согревая и украшая собой дом того юноши, но одним солнечным днем он вдруг вспыхнул, и сжег дом и семью, которая там была.  
Сфинкс помолчал.  
\- У меня есть ощущение, что вы нашли камень - наш мир, и теперь ищете его хозяев, а наш мир, в свою очередь, нашел чудо, с которым непонятно, как обращаться.  
Реакция двух мабрийцев хорошо отразила, кто из них чего больше боится.  
\- Горный народ владеет подобными технологиями? - спросил Моран, перед внутренним взором которого мелькнули картины взрыва жилых районов, принципиальное устройство бомб с разными видами таймеров и климатических датчиков, а также сводки потерь среди собственного персонала.  
\- Вы тоже считаете, что камней в данном случае два? - вздрогнул Тесс.  
После чего оба посмотрели друг на друга равно тревожными взглядами.  
И равно подозрительными.

\- Я думаю, камней там даже больше, чем два, мастер Серазан, - раздумчиво ответил Грин. - Есть наш мир, ваш мир, и еще раз ваш мир, как часть союза миров, если я правильно все понял.  
\- У горного народа много своих секретов, полковник, - отдельно попытался успокоить он мабрийца. - Но можно сказать, что они могут повредить только неумышленно, так же как и люди, живущие на горе, могут неумышленно нарушить их покой.

Тесс покачал головой и уже собрался заговорить, но Моран успел первым. - Нашим людям не раз говорили похожие вещи, но даже самые опытные из них не смогли найти однозначного ответа на вопрос, как регулируются отношения между людьми и другими народами и чем компенсируется "неумышленно" нанесенный вред.  
\- Добрым отношением и вниманием друг к другу, - недоуменно ответил Грин.  
\- Чем же еще?  
\- Грин, - мягко поправил его Серазан, - полковник спрашивал вас о правилах и законах, по которым народы определяют, кому где жить и как не мешать друг другу.  
\- А также о законах, определяющих наказание за нарушения правил, - быстро уточнил Моран, оценивший в этот момент пользу от присутствия при беседе третьего.

\- В каждом случае по разному, - пояснил Грин, не понимая, что нужно полковнику и как отношения с горным народом, который он не очень хорошо знал, связаны с союзом миров.  
Сфинкс попытался найти аналогии.  
\- Помощь в хорошем соседстве могут отказать маги, которые знают законы тех народов, среди которых они живут, старейшины, которые помнят истоки споров, а также полукровки, дети спорящих народов, как оно чаще и случается, - объяснил он, наморщив лоб. - Если два народа не могут жить в мире, кто-то уходит, а кто-то остается. Земля не любит споров, она огорчается от них. Потому чаще всего случается так, что народы, живущие рядом, постепенно смешивают кровь. Полукровки и есть залог мира, - Грин поискал мабрийское слово. - Они и есть этот договор, только не на бумаге.

Полковник понял, что если он сейчас задаст все вопросы, возникшие от ответа Грина, то разбираться они будут до весны, и принялся выбирать главный.  
Тесс понял иное, и ему слегка поплохело.  
\- Это же биологически невозможно - смешивать кровь... - тихо и ошарашенно спросил он, и тут же добавил совсем жуткое. - Или это что же, когда вы рассказывали про пра-пра-пра-лесовичку - это было не художественное преувеличение?!  
\- Я мог бы многое сделать, но вряд ли стал бы вам врать, мастер Тесс, - краснея от незаслуженной обиды, тихо ответил Рон. И нахохлился.  
\- Причем тут вранье? - возмутился Тесс. - Абсолютно нормально, когда ребенку невнятного происхождения выдумывают биографию или предков поинтереснее, а потом это все закрепляется в форме семейных преданий. И совсем другое дело, если полукровки возможны до сих пор!

Тут уже и Моран пришел к выводу, что вот это - главное и есть.  
\- Куда важнее, между кем и кем возможно смешение крови, - тихо уточнил он совсем не полковничьим голосом. - И как этого можно избежать.

\- Полковник, чтобы я мог вам ответить на ваш вопрос, вам стоит сначала ответить на мой, - нахмурился Грин, делая глубокий вдох и слегка - самую чуточку! - выпуская когти.  
\- Я хотел бы знать, как вы будете представлять наш мир перед союзом миров и зачем вы хотите это сделать.

Тесс тихонько хмыкнул, глядя, как полковничья морда принимает типично армейское выражение ящика.  
Ответ Морана заставил Тесса хмыкнуть повторно и с большой любовью взглянуть на Грина. Он, в отличие от ученика, незначительные детали рассказа помнил.  
\- Доктор Ренн с самого начала рассказал вам, что не представлять обитаемый мир - преступление. Мы обязаны это сделать, иначе его представит кто-то другой, а нас накажут за сокрытие информации.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Грин, - Значит, вы собираетесь его представлять, как обитаемый мир с невыясненным уровнем развития, несколькими разумными расами, одна из которых - потомки старых людей, а дальше у вас затруднения с тем, как правильно сказать?  
\- Именно, - ответил полковник, и Тесс вновь не смог не "порадовать" его.  
\- А у нас, собственно, тоже. И с тем же самым. А также с задачей отделить художественное от фактического... с тем же вопросом полукровок, например.  
\- Тогда, - Грин устроился поудобнее, героически преодолевая порыв нервно покогтить диван, - пожалуйста, спрашивайте о том, что вам надо знать, поясняя, зачем вам это знание.  
\- Вы собираетесь давать ответы, недостающие для верного описания? - уточнил осторожно Моран после секунды молчания.  
\- Конечно! - подтвердил Грин и даже слегка крылья приподнял в знак полного согласия.

Серазан фыркнул и снова не удержался от маленькой провокации:  
\- Допрос продлится до утра? - и полковник наконец-то не выдержал:  
\- Что вы, мастер Тесс - до следующего вечера!  
Но, вспомнив, что вынужден все-таки изображать дипломата, развернул организационное предложение-предположение.  
\- Я прав, считая, что вы прибыли именно для работы над описанием мира?  
\- Да.  
\- При этом вы не являетесь историком, социологом, политологом или специалистом в какой-либо еще близкой науке, но никого более квалифицированного у нас или у вас на примете нет?  
Тесс хмыкнул с минимальной задержкой.  
\- Верно.  
\- У нас здесь тоже очень большая проблема со специалистами, однако вызывать кого-либо с Мабри или отправлять туда вас, - полковник взглядом и движением головы пояснил, что имеет в виду обоих собеседников, - небезопасно настолько, что риск не оправдывает ожидаемого улучшения качества обработки информации. Вследствие чего я хочу предложить вам остаться здесь на некоторое время и поработать с теми из ученых, кто у нас еще жив. Вопросов будет много, ответы, полагаю, также займут не один день, но мы в состоянии обеспечить вам подобающие условия на время работы с докторами Ренном и Дийсом.

\- А все-таки, в чем риск путешествия в вашу страну? - не удержался от любопытства Рон. - В том, что Дверь может нам не открыться?  
\- Может не открыться, - согласился полковник. - А может открыться и закрыться самопроизвольно в тот момент, когда вы будете ее проходить, и ваше тело распылит на атомы. Или же вы успешно пройдете в одну сторону, но не сможете вернуться обратно. Вы готовы рискнуть?  
\- Пока с вами не закончу - пожалуй, не готов, - признался Грин, - но вот потом интересно было бы попробовать. А чтобы закончить...  
Сфинкс как будто бы задумался.  
\- Чтобы закончить...  
Узорчатый хвост гипнотически медленно стал перемещаться из-под правой лапы сфинкса за левый бок.  
\- Чтобы закончить, мне все-таки надо узнать ваши вопросы, а их будут задавать ваши ученые старейшины? Так?  
\- Совершенно верно.  
\- А еще, - так же раздумчиво шевеля хвостом, продолжил Рон, - у меня есть предположение, что Темный мастер Дорр был одним из ваших старейшин. Это тоже верно?  
\- Отчасти, - сощурился Моран. - Это повлияет на ваше согласие или отказ?  
\- Почему отчасти?  
Тесс с еле слышным вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана.  
Моран же тонко улыбнулся.  
\- Вследствие некоторых особенностей наших с ним деловых отношений.  
\- Это секрет? - простодушно спросил Грин.  
\- Это имеет отношение к делу?  
\- Конечно, как Темный мастер, Дорр слышал много историй, возможно, даже больше чем я, он же был гораздо старше! Может быть, то, что он собирал для вас, будет основой для понимания, как будто словарем. Очень хотелось бы, - решительно заключил Грин, - посмотреть его бумаги. Мне кажется, это очень важно. В конце концов, просьба мастера Дорра была началом этой истории. И, если что-то мучает его в небесной стране, я хотел бы знать, что это.

\- Возвращаясь к оргвопросам, полковник, - вмешался Тесс, не выдержав, - нам понадобится допуск в архив в той или иной форме. Под наблюдением ваших людей, разумеется.  
Моран перевел взгляд с одного на другого и обратно.  
\- А, так вы это имели в виду? Разумеется, все необходимые материалы будут вам предоставлены... В той или иной форме.

А Грин ничего не сказал, а только кивнул одобрительно и признательно посмотрел на Тесса. Мастер как-то одной фразой сумел объяснить полковнику именно то, что было нужно. И получить немедленное согласие! "Надо бы научиться говорить на языке этих людей, - подумалось сфинксу. - А то получаются какие-то двусторонние загадки вместо нормального диалога. А Мастер на самом деле тот волшебник, который сейчас нужен, потому что понять этих людей невозможно, они думают совсем по-другому". Грин подумал еще, стоит ли проиллюстрировать все это очередной историей про договор мышей с грибами, потом вспомнил реакцию мабрийцев на свое первое пояснение в виде рассказки, и решил, что стоит помолчать.

Тесс же задумчиво склонил голову.  
\- В таком случае я могу заверить вас, что ваше предложение совпадает с нашими намерениями, следовательно, ломиться в открытые ворота ни нам, ни вам смысла нет...  
\- Очень хорошо, - заинтересованно кивнул полковник. - И..?  
\- И - куда вы нас поселите, какие права дадите и кто будет нас курировать?  
Полковник мягко ухмыльнулся.  
\- И все-таки я вижу офицера, - и потянулся к коммуникатору. - Сейчас принесут напитки и обговорим. Мастер Тесс, полномочный посол Грин, вам кофе или чай?

\- Сладкий крепкий чай, - мурлыкнул Грин, уже даже с нежностью глядя на Тесса. А еще ему было интересно, как отреагирует Тесс на похвалу Морана.  
\- Ужин, - внятно фыркнул Тесс. - Или пропуск в лес за ворота, если там еще водится что-то съедобное.  
\- Вас в лазарете не кормили? - изумился полковник.  
Серазан картинно развел руками.  
\- Видимо, забыли...  
\- Ясно, - ответил Моран, отбивая заказ. - Пока мы ждем: по организационным вопросам я намерен курировать вас лично, непосредственно по планете и вашей деятельности с вами будет работать доктор Ренн. Грин, вам оформят посольский статус, мастер Тесс... Чей вы на данный момент подданный?

Тесс задумался.  
Потом обернулся к сфинксу.  
\- Грин, вы как считаете, меня можно отнести к жителям этого мира?  
\- Конечно, мастер Серазан, - немедленно согласился сфинкс, - и я буду рад, если вы скажете, что считаете этот мир своим, очень рад!  
Подумал и добавил:  
\- Я ведь сначала сам думал, что вы здешний, и только потом вы сказали, что это не так.  
Тесс хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, мало ли что я сам считаю, мир может иметь другое мнение. А я либо местный, либо изгнанник, других вариантов не наблюдается, - и изобразил кривую улыбку полковнику. - Можете записывать меня гражданином данной планеты. Кто я по дипклассу буду, что-то вроде атташе?

Полковник поперхнулся. Он еще не видел, чтобы оформление на должность происходило таким вот образом.  
\- Наверху разберутся, - сообщил он самым уверенным начальственным тоном.  
\- Временные пропуска сделаем вам одинаковые, по зонам общего доступа и релаксации. При работе в архиве будете в подотчете доктора Ренна, инструктаж по ТБ и при необходимости...  
Уверенности в голосе поубавилось, поскольку оглядывал Моран в этот момент уже сфинкса.  
\- Гм. Да, базовое обучение обращению с данными пройдете у начальника службы безопасности и архивариуса соответственно. Далее... Тут принесли еду и напитки, и полковнику пришлось прерваться.

Грин, который пил чай, обдумал слова полковника, захлебнулся и чуть не выронил чашку.  
"Так, и тут уважают просьбы тех, кто на небе", - подумал он.  
\- А как вы узнаете решение тех, наверху? - слегка прокашлявшись, светским тоном спросил он Морана.

Моран смотрел на сфинкса с легким удивлением.  
\- Обрисуем ситуацию, внесем свои предложения, получим ответ. Как еще?

Тесс, размышлявший в этот момент, достаточно ли он теперь местный, чтобы против всех правил приличия утащить тарелку к себе на диван, несколько озадачился. Вернее, заподозрил, что собеседники говорят о чем-то очень разном, но о чем - не понял.  
Пожав плечами, он вставил светски:  
\- Базовое обучение обращению с бытовыми приборами я проведу сам.  
И, дикарским жестом отодвинув с лица два года как нестриженные волосы, самым нецивилизованным образом вгрызся в целиком насаженный на вилку кусок мяса, создавая себе законный повод больше слушать, чем говорить.

Грин посомневался, стоит ли уточнить сразу, но потом решил, что все же лучше обсудить мабрийские обычаи с Тессом. Ему и так не понравились слова "пропуск", "статус", да и вообще вся постановка вопроса. Грин вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно чужим, беспомощным, и вдобавок дураком, который полез не в свое дело. Такое уже случалось, и Грин знал, такое состояние надо просто пережить, не выказывая его никому.  
Поэтому он улыбнулся, глядя на мастера, и весело спросил полковника:  
\- А можно и мне мяса?  
\- И кровать двуспальную, - добавил Тесс, облизывая вилку. - Казино и девок не просим, без них работать можно.

 

Полковник посмотрел на него странно, долго, задумчиво...  
\- А без супружеских апартаментов, значит, нельзя... - глубокомысленно прокомментировал, прищуривая полтора глаза, и продолжил заинтересованно наблюдать за гостями - издеваются они все-таки оба или только один?

Рон улыбнулся, застенчиво опустил глаза и решил подыграть:  
\- Можно даже не супружеские, а просто кровать пошире, - смущенно подытожил он.

Полковник внимательно оглядел Грина с морды до хвоста и обратно, особое внимание уделив крыльям. Потом точно также оценил физические данные Тесса, и на лице у него отчетливо нарисовалось: "Извращенцы!" Серазан понял и побелел.  
\- А вы на обычной койке попробуйте клубком улечься, да еще когда крылья за спиной, - тихо произнес он, откладывая вилку.  
\- А вы, пожалуй, обрисуйте нашему интенданту, как надлежит оборудовать комнаты посольского класса для негуманоида, - в тон ему ласково произнес Моран, главной задачей которого было сейчас скрыть степень каления, к которой он медленно, но верно приближался. - А повару - как нормировать на него рацион. За это время как раз прошьют ключи и разметят маршрутную карту, а пока я вам сопровождающего вызову. Успеете закончить ужин.

\- С ключами будет проблема, - озабоченно остановил полковника Грин. - Мне их просто цеплять не на что. Хотя, если я все время буду с мастером Серазаном... Вы ведь не подумаете ничего плохого, правда?  
И Рон вернул полковнику такой же оценивающий взгляд, раздевающий, откровенный.  
\- Впрочем, - примирительно добавил сфинкс, - извините, полковник, если я нарушаю ваши обычаи и установленный вами порядок Это не нарочно, просто от незнания. Но если вы прямо объясните мне, чего делать не стоит, я смогу держаться в ваших рамках поведения.

\- Прямо вам объяснит мой заместитель, во время инструктажа, - в меру рассеянно ответил Моран, отбивая обещанный вызов конв... то есть эскорта. - А ключ можно и под шкуру вживить, процедура несложная. Где она у вас потоньше?  
\- А даже есть практика вживления? - весело удивился Грин, откровенно продолжая разглядывать полковника. - Ну, а вам куда его... вставили?

Серазан тихо хмыкнул, откладывая салфетку, когда полковник подтянул рукав кителя, демонстрируя два темных прямоугольника на тыльной стороне запястья.  
\- Для человека самым удобным местом являются руки, их легко приложить к считывающему устройству, - пояснил Моран. - Но оно, увы, спроектировано под нашу анатомию.  
\- А если гриву заколоть ключом? - внес рацпредложение Тесс. - Все же не хотелось бы, чтобы мы действительно оказались до такой степени привязаны друг к другу, как это будет, если выдать нам один общий ключ.

Глаза Рона округлились. Он спрыгнул с дивана, подошел к полковнику и тихо попросил, глядя снизу вверх:  
\- А можно это потрогать?  
У полковника при виде умоляющей невинноглазой физиономии аж даже прищур куда-то делся. Он перевел вопросительный взгляд на Тесса - зачем-то - а потом протянул Грину руку.  
\- А чем вы трогать будете? Лапой?  
Рон сосредоточенно накрыл прямоугольник сначала лапой, но ощущения были совсем не те, которые ему были нужны, и он сосредоточенно провел по светлеющему под кожей пластику кисточкой хвоста. Первым проявился пульс, потом... потом пластик, но он под кожей был теплым и гибким, и казалось, что это просто уплотнение. Карточка не мешала сгибать запястье, она ничем не фонила, она просто была!  
\- Удивительно, - прошептал Рон, - это самое удивительное из всего, что я видел до сих пор. Она и правда живет в вашей плоти, но она самостоятельная. Он почти робко отошел от Морана.  
\- Спасибо. Было очень интересно.

Полковник, которого впервые за его жизнь ощупывали лапами и хвостом, мог бы сказать примерно то же: это было интересно.  
Но ответил сухим кивком и вопросом:  
\- Так куда будем вделывать? Под шкуру, на голову, еще куда-то? Решать надо сейчас, ключ вам понадобится уже для входа в ваши комнаты.  
\- На лапу, - решился Рон. - И не вживлять, а просто закрепить чем-нибудь типа браслета.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился полковник, обернулся к Тессу. - Вам сделают обычную карту.  
Серазан молча кивнул.  
\- В таком случае, если у вас нет дополнительных вопросов, можно направляться.  
Да, прямо сейчас, - кивнул сам себе, когда именно в этот момент вошел заблаговременно вызванный дежурный, и распорядился:  
\- В отдел пропусков и к майору Стейлу. Туда же интенданта и завстоловой, можно на селекторе.  
\- Полковник, интендант на расчистке...  
\- Оторвется, - отрезал Моран. - Непрерывно руководить там незачем.  
\- Да, сэр.  
А Моран уже изображал улыбку для гостей, переводя привычное "можете приступать, свободны" в вежливо-завершающие фразы:  
\- Я очень рад, что мы достигли согласия, надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным. Доброго вам вечера.

* * *

\- Ого, - говорил Тесс, открывая дверь в спальные капсулы, сначала в одну, односпальную, с терминалом и всей периферией, потом в двуспальную, расширенную. Обе двери выходили в гостиную со стеновизором и внутрибазовым медиатерминалом. Гостиная сверкала стерильной чистотой и смотрелась лаконичным триумфом порядка.  
\- Угу, - говорил Грин, увиваясь вокруг Тесса и бесцеремонно заглядывая за ним даже в санузел.  
"Посол" Рональд Грин пребывал в меланхолическом раздражении. До заселения в эту роскошь Грину пришлось вытерпеть два полноценных инструктажа о порядке поведения на базе, от Стейла и от интенданта. По мнению сфинкса, все долгие речи замглавного можно было бы свести к двум фразам:  
\- Не ходить туда, где заперто, и не ломать замки, ключ сам пропустит.  
\- Стараться общаться только с теми, с кем познакомили, и не отвлекать  
остальной персонал на разговоры.  
Интендант оказался приятно лаконичен. Он оглядел гостей и сделал пометки у себя в блокноте, отрывисто уточнив, а какое время запускать уборку. Писал интендант долго, неумело, потом попросил Тесса приложить большой палец правой руки к записывающей пластине, а с Грином немного помялся, махнул рукой, сделал особую пометку и попросил Тесса приложить палец еще раз.  
Грин, который после административно-полезной лекции Стейла погрузился в сомнамбулическое состояние, покорно вытерпел даже знакомого ему доктора Рокка, а доктор тщательно, гелевым пластырем, прилепил на лапу сфинкса пропускной чип. После этого Грин почувствовал себя почти что мабрийцем, с удовольствием несколько раз открывал-закрывал все попавшиеся ему на пути двери, не обращая внимания на скептические взгляды посторонних. Зато в апартаментах Тесс с порога оценил настроение подопечного и устроил сфинксу бодряще-необходимый ликбез по инструкции:  
\- Вот здесь вызов медчасти, а вот номер архива, - показывал он, - запоминайте, Грин... И сразу, посмотрите, маршрут. А лучше запомните. Нет, сейчас набирать не надо, даже не пробуйте... вот здесь вот меню столовой. Окно доставки, вот отсюда забирать еду... Вот на это нажмете, чтобы посмотреть план базы, вот так вот... Здесь регулировка света, яркость, цветность. Здесь можно...  
Тесс в очередной раз нажал что-то, и матовость белой стены постепенно исчезла, превратившись в прозрачную поверхность окна. Словно свежим ветром повеяло на мастера и его ученика: из их номера был виден отполированный ледяным настом горный склон, островок невысокого кустарника, нетронутый вчерашней лавиной, и белая вершина Акта, чей правый бок сиял сейчас багрово-алым в лучах закатного солнца.

Тесс выдохнул, замирая, словно глядел на необыкновеннейшее чудо, и непроизвольно подался к окну, а там отрабатывала маневра стая воронья, черные птицы ярко выделялись на вечернем небе, но молчали почему-то - или это их было изнутри не слышно - и Серазан тихо вздохнул:  
\- Рожденный ползать... - а потом хмыкнул мрачно-весело, заканчивая:  
\- Может руководить полетами, - и улыбнулся мечтательно, гладя стекло, а взгляд его затуманился, становясь все более отрешенным, и постепенно сползла-упала касавшаяся окна рука, и явно он не видел и не помнил уже рядом Грина...

Грин сел рядом и смотрел, как мастер оседает на пол, потом на птиц вдалеке, пытаясь угадать, где, в которой сейчас путешествует душа Тесса. Крылья сфинкса шевелились, ему и самому хотелось на волю, подальше от гладкой пластиковой комнаты. Грин прижался к Тессу, улыбаясь, и подумал, что вот, он теперь настоящий ученик, стережет учителя, пока тот странствует непонятно где.  
Сфинкс счастливо вздохнул, глядя на горы и уже совсем ровно-организованные полеты птиц над ними.  
\- На охоту пойду, - размечтался он. - Найду мяса для вороньей стаи...  
В этот момент тихо вздрогнул и зашевелился Тесс, вздохнул, открывая все еще плохо сфокусированные глаза.  
\- А по ту сторону комплекса - лес такой славный... - протянул хрипло-мечтательно, столкнулся взглядом с Грином и полурастерянно приподнялся на локте, видимо, сообразив, что валяется на полу. - Ох. Долго меня не было?  
\- Совсем недолго, - заверил Грин, - Пойдем на охоту, Мастер? Здесь все очень удобное для человека, даже слишком удобное, но вот лапам слишком гладко, а крылья просят ветра. Я думаю, как удачно получилось, что я не человек, человеку здесь слишком хорошо. Как во сне.  
\- Во сне? - удивился Тесс и мотнул головой, садясь. - Нет... А поохотиться позже успеется, когда вам как следует надоест здешний рацион. Давайте-ка лучше доразберемся с обстановкой.  
И неторопливо поднялся, придерживаясь сначала за плечо сфинкса, потом за стенку. Покосился в окно, вздохнул, еще раз помотал головой и отключил прозрачность, вновь резко принимая донельзя цивилизованный вид.  
\- На самом деле, мне жаль, что сейчас вы не человек. Поверьте, такие вещи, как горячий душ в любое время суток и теплая спальня без необходимости топить самому... Кстати, о температуре в помещениях - идемте, надо найти, где ее регулировать.  
И повел сфинкса к очередной панели настроек, показал, как добавить-убавить тепла в запрятанных в стены и пол комнаты печках, потом потащил учить включать воду, предупреждать, где лучше не трогать, потому что обольет и намочит всего, объяснил, что еще можно сделать с водой, куда ее можно набрать, заставить течь сверху и снизу, и с боков, и добавить воздушных пузырьков для щекотания, и самоподогрев, и... В процессе всех этих объяснений его взгляд становился все более и более мечтательным, а потом мастер не выдержал и выставил сфинкса за дверь ванной, а сам скрылся за ней часа на два.

Грин посмотрел на закрытую дверь ванной, прислушался к плеску воды, вздохнул пару раз и пошел изучать цивилизованный образ жизни в одиночку. В его спальном модуле тоже был ванный блок, такой же, как у Тесса. Рон налил немного воды, тронул ее лапой, залез, поплескался немного, проверил гелевый пластырь с чипом - все ли в порядке - вылез и слегка заскучал.  
Чтобы развлечься, он стал просматривать стены и пол, тут же нашел слабо фонящего "паразита", такого же, что и в переговорной. Почти на брюхе подползая под мебель, стал проверять еще и еще. Нашлась еще парочка в спальне, и почти на тех же местах в спальне у Тесса. Рон еще раз прислушался к плеску воды в санузле и полез нажимать кнопки на терминале в гостиной самостоятельно.  
Сначала он проверил, как далеко до выхода, тщательно изучил путь на карте, потом стал запоминать дорогу до переговорной, водя кисточкой хвоста по экрану. Нажал вызов архива. Никто не отозвался. Рон подумал, что поздно и мастер архива, наверное, ушел, и грустно поплелся к себе в спальню. Лег, свернулся клубком и постарался заснуть. Заснуть не получалось. Тревожили стены, тесная капсула с низкими потолками. Но через какое-то время раздался стук в дверь, и засунулся в раздвижную дверь мастер Серазан, одновременно растрепанный и расчесанный, пахнущий чем-то странным, похожим на соль, какие-то незнакомые фрукты и на приправу, которой сдабривали здесь обеды, одетый в пушистый халат и довольный, как червяк в яблоке.  
\- Не спите еще? - поинтересовался он из дверей.  
Грин жалобно смотрел на великолепно отмытого мастера, в халате и ароматах, и думал, что никогда не видел его таким умиротворенным.  
\- Совсем не сплю, - ответил он, - Здесь все слишком незнакомое. Я как будто сам себя загнал в ловушку, мастер. Я боюсь, что вы меня бросите, потому что все такое удобное. Я беспокоюсь, что у меня получится все не так, как надо. Я по-прежнему не знаю, что делать, и как с этим Мораном договариваться!

Серазан вздохнул и просочился в дверь весь.  
\- Я вас не брошу, Грин, - сказал он, разворачивая к сфинксу стул. - Обещаю. А чтобы вы не боялись, что мне будет здесь чересчур хорошо, расскажу, почему не стал искать, к какому новому делу приспособиться после ранения, и предпочел навсегда изгнаться.  
Тесс забрался на стул верхом, потом задумчиво перерасположился на нем с ногами, сложив руки на спинке и положив на них подбородок.  
\- Меня очень долго лечили. И лечили хорошо, а потом врачи собирались, осматривали, думали, что еще можно улучшить, и снова лечили. И снова собирались, снова думали... Иногда после лечения становилось намного лучше, иногда чуть-чуть, но потом они отправили меня в санаторий на острове, где специально был оставлен нетронутый лес, и дикие звери, и не было городов, заводов, машин - вообще ничего, кроме нескольких таких санаториев. Я пробыл там несколько недель, и уже к середине этого срока оказалось, что уже можно не пить по десять разных лекарств ежедневно, можно не ходить на особое лечение... Врачи радовались чуть ли не больше меня, и сказали, что я почти совсем здоров, и отправили обратно в город - но не прошло и недели, как мне вновь стало плохо, потому что кругом было слишком много машин, воздух пах топливом, дома были из металла и пластика, а расстояния такие, что никак невозможно успеть хоть куда-то, если не ездить и не летать.  
Тесс помолчал, глядя мимо сфинкса.  
\- Вы правы, здесь очень удобно, и очень привычно для меня - я вырос в похожих домах, среди машин, и я люблю и умею и пользоваться ими, и делать их, и чинить. Но я не могу больше жить среди них, и здесь тоже не хотел бы оставаться надолго, хотя здесь куда меньше техники, чем на Мабри, и лес прямо за окном. Мы разберемся с ловушкой, на которую очень похожа вся эта ситуация с договором, придумаем, как описать этот мир правильно, и уйдем, когда наша помощь станет не нужна больше. А что сложного в том, чтобы договариваться с полковником Мораном?

От успокаивающего тона Серазана Грину стало стыдно за недавнюю истерику.  
А после рассказа о болезни мастера стало стыдно еще и за свой эгоизм.  
\- С Мораном сложно то, что в привычные слова он вкладывает непривычные значения. Мастер, что он имел в виду под людьми наверху? Небесный мир, где живут только души?  
\- Это когда? - удивленно спросил Тесс. - Разве он что-то такое говорил?  
\- Когда полковник обсуждал с нами наш статус здесь, на базе, он сказал, что будет так, как одобрят или укажут наверху. Я не уловил точнее, подумал, что может быть, это оборот речи, и переспросил. Полковник ответил, что сам свяжется с ними, как будто речь шла о чем-то обыденном. Меня это насторожило, Мастер, - признался Рон. - Если бы не ваше подтверждение о том, что полковник ваш соплеменник, я бы подумал, что здесь - сфинкс повел крылом - жилище довольно опасного народа...  
Грин прервал себя на полуслове.  
\- Впрочем, так и получается. Эти люди пришли из другого мира, их обычаи отличаются от человеческих, поэтому общаться с ними предоставляли магам.  
Я думаю, если они хотели поговорить с другими людьми, здесь, в округе, их могли понять именно так. Их могли считать кем-то вроде горных мастеров, вышедших наружу или принять за кого-то еще. Единственная разница для нас, что они не рождены здесь, а пришли совсем извне, и то эта разница значима только для Отца-Дракона. Но если они общаются с иным миром, и этот мир - души, которые покинули тела и теперь наверху...  
Грин озадаченно потряс головой.  
\- У меня не сходится. Кто же есть у полковника Морана там, наверху?  
Тесс в процессе этих объяснений тоже пару раз тряс головой, а теперь не выдержал и негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Ох, только не обижайтесь, Грин... Это действительно оборот речи, наверху - это у тех, кто старше. У начальства. Так говорится: кто за других решает, тот должен на них смотреть как будто сверху, чтобы все видеть и ничего не упустить из того, что нужно для дела и для людей, которые будут ему подчиняться. Полковник имел в виду, что не хочет тратить время на определение точного статуса, его дело - организовать наше пребывание здесь и наши занятия, а как это все будет официально называться, пусть решает кто-нибудь, кто умнее его.  
\- Да? - удивленно-успокоенно переспросил Грин и расхохотался:  
\- А у меня такое в голове представилось, такое! Ну что же, тогда все не так страшно. Даже весело будет, наверное.  
\- Весело - возможно, и будет, - с новой задумчивостью ответил Тесс. - Смотря что мы найдем... Только меня другое сейчас беспокоит. Не сочтите вопрос бестактным - как рождаются полукровки?  
Грин широко-широко открыл глаза.  
\- Наверное, тем же путем, что и все остальные? - осторожно предположил он.  
\- Это, пожалуй, возможно, - согласился Тесс, слегка мрачнея, и задал следующий вопрос. - А полукровки во втором, третьем поколении - тоже?  
\- Могут ли рождаться дети от смешанных народов? - переспросил Грин. - Могут, конечно! Просто каждый народ старается держаться своих и хранить собственные обычаи, но если заселяется новая территория, то может возникнуть и новый народ, почему же нет? Без физического отвращения, разумеется. В человеческой памяти много историй, когда девушка рожала от кого-нибудь из скрытого народа, или, наоборот, кто-то от них приходил и жил среди людей. Я не скажу, что это случается каждый день, но истории есть. А что вас так беспокоит, мастер Тесс? Новая кровь - новые силы, новые способности.

Серазан покачал головой:  
\- Меня беспокоит, что по всему, что известно нашей науке, полукровки между разными видами живых существ либо совсем невозможны, либо рождаются неспособными к размножению. Это происходит оттого, что семя и мужское, и женское имеет природную защиту от последствий неразумного с точки зрения крови сношения - хорошо, если полукровка возьмет лучшее от обоих видов и окажется сильнее, умнее и более приспособленным к жизни, но что если наоборот? Поэтому человек может зачать ребенка только с человеком, собака - с волком, но не с кошкой и не с бараном, а лошадь - с ослом, но у мула потомства не будет. Это законы природы, и если они не нарушены, то ваши скрытые народы - куда более люди, чем можно было предположить.  
Тесс перевел дыхание.  
\- Если так - это хорошо, очень хорошо. Но может быть и наоборот. Мне известно, что когда люди нашли, где стоит и как устроена эта природная защита, то они нашли способ и сломать ее, после чего начали играть с кровью, делая разных и разных существ, и людей, и животных, и доигрались так, что потом еле смогли уничтожить созданных собою же неспособных нормально жить уродов. После этого в уже известном вам СОМ наложили строжайшее табу на эксперименты с генами разумных существ и межрасовое смешение крови. Это было лет пятьсот назад, ваша планета была заселена раньше. Если окажется, что здешние люди имеют кровь, лишенную природной защиты искусственно, или что часть народов здесь произошла не сама, а вследствие чьих-то игр - в этом случае к вам и ко всему здешнему народу будут относиться очень плохо... ни за что, просто за то, что они родились с такой кровью. Я боюсь именно этого...  
Помолчав, Серазан признался:  
\- Я ведь и сам испугался, когда вы сказали Морану, что народы могут по собственному желанию смешать кровь. И только потом, когда посмотрел на вас, страх ушел.

\- Может быть, все дело в цели, а не в процессе? - предположил Грин. - Если для игры, то действительно странно будет, а если для того, чтобы дети твои счастливо жили в стране, которая приняла тебя и подарила лучшее, что есть - свое творение, своих детей.  
Посмотрел на Серазана и шаловливо улыбнулся:  
\- Будьте осторожны, учитель, иначе однажды вы найдете в своей постели красивую черноволосую девушку, а перед вашей кроватью будут лежать брошенные вороньи крылья!

Серазан содрогнулся, когда перед внутренним взором пронеслись черные кудри, мраморно-белое тело и крылья-погоны на черной форменной куртке, сброшенной на пол.  
\- Не надо... пожалуйста, - мотнул головой коротко, и заставил себя выбросить из головы воспоминания. - На самом деле, это едва ли не единственная цель, для которой стоит необратимо меняться - для жизни там, где останетесь навсегда и вы, и ваши потомки. Конечно, этим вы лишаете их права выбора собственной судьбы, но ее и так мало кому дано выбирать.  
\- Больше не буду, - торопливо заверил Грин, увидев, что Мастер шутке вовсе не обрадовался.

Разговор сам собой затих, и Тесс ушел к себе.  
Грин не осмелился просить его остаться. Право выбора судьбы - вот что засело у него в голове.  
Рон раньше не задумывался над своей судьбой, а сейчас, спрятавшись в крыльях, стал вспоминать деда-лесовика и его сундук, набитый всякой всячиной, собственные эксперименты с магией. Почему его не отдали в обучение много раньше? Потому что дед учил сам, а мать с отцом думали - перебесится и останется при доме мужчина-помощник. Но случилось иначе - дед сам однажды ушел в лес умирать, как уходили все в их роду, и дедов дом заняла одна из сестер, та еще ведьма, семейная и тем же дедом обученная. Мог ли Рон остаться вечным младшим? Мог, конечно, но хулиганил так, что терпения у семьи не стало, и мага-подростка повезли в Двуречье.  
"Здесь, наверное, и был первый поворот судьбы, - думалось сфинксу, - но я его не заметил. Прошутил, продурачился, процеловался в потемках. У той девочки были такие ленты в косах и такие глаза в ресницах, такие губы упругие, оторваться невозможно. И сам город был такой веселый, за стеклянными шариками на завод лазили, мыльные пузыри по ветру, чей быстрее долетит и не лопнет. После лесного меда - сахарные фигурки на палочках, как вкусно их делали... После птичьего щебета - вечный гомон большого речного тракта, торговцы и фокусы. С фокусов все и началось, все желание уйти вдаль с пестрым фургоном. Тогда я и ушел... ушел насовсем". В памяти были отец и мать, серьезные, мать даже плакала, надевая собственноручно сшитый плащ, коричневый, с лиственным узором по воротнику, вышивка выпуклая, красивая, так шили только в родном краю. Что стало с тем плащом? Вытерся, оборвался и сгорел. А вышивка украшает фартук одной милой хозяюшки, у которой жил всю прошлую зиму. Чувство потери стало таким острым, что сфинкс даже носом шмыгнул по-детски, уткнувшись в пушистое предплечье.  
"Как понять, - спрашивал он себя, - правильно ли было то, что родители меня отпустили, не держали рядом? Правильно ли сделали, что согласились с моим выбором, не сказав ни слова, не попытавшись удержать? Если бы это было сейчас, никуда бы я от них не ушел. Но если вот это и есть судьба, то она меня привела сюда, и пока все правильно, значит, выбора никакого и не было? Я просто следовал своему характеру. И следовал, и следовал, пока дорога не вытесала из этого характера то, что есть сейчас..." И до самого утра Рональд Грин видел во сне тот первый, мамой сшитый дорожный плащ, теплый и мягкий, и зеленые листья вышивки на нем.


	25. Chapter 25

Утро на "Крыле", плавно перешедшее в день, началось для гостей базы со звонка доктора Ренна.  
Вернее, началось оно гораздо раньше, но первую половину дня Грина с Тессом, судя по всему, "не тревожили". Не было сигнала будильника, по которому полагалось встать, спуститься в общую столовую, а после заняться делом, не было - пока что - дела этого самого, и до полудня Серазан успел допоказать Грину все, что осталось забытым с вечера, пробежаться по доступным разделам внутрибазовой сети на предмет интересностей с родины, перебрать в памяти предыдущий день... Там оставались легкое чувство неправильности от разговора с полковником, холодный взгляд особиста, как подозревал Тесс, единственного блондина на базе, хотя это было неважно, важнее было, что тот под властно-прохладными манерами фонил ощущением шухера, усилившимся в тот момент, когда Серазан отпихался от общей части инструктажа, предложив его просто сразу же проэкзаменовать, оставалось с ночи подозрение, что Грин таки рассчитался с ним за нечаянную дневную обиду по вопросу полукровного происхождения... Рассчитался тоже нечаянно, но вполне жестко и эффективно.

А в дне сегодняшнем было постепенно нарастающее раздражение от безделья и неизвестности, и только прервавший наконец это облеживание кресел и обшаривание сетки вызов доктора Ренна не дал ему перейти в нечто серьезное. У гостей любезно интересовались - наконец-то! - удобно ли они устроились и хорошо ли провели ночь, а заодно предлагали - тоже наконец-то, - встретиться и определиться, что и как они здесь будут делать.  
Встретиться можно было где угодно, но желательно было бы, конечно, если  
бы они согласились пройти в исследовательский сектор, в кабинет к Ренну  
для начала, поскольку он лучше всего приспособлен для работы.  
От вежливости формулировок вяли уши, а что было страшнее всего, так это то, как быстро, уже к середине разговора, перешел на полностью рабоче-официальный тон сам Тесс. Он был мабрийцем, и стандартные "да, это целесообразно", "мы будем через..." и "связь окончил" сами слетали у него с языка. Удивительным оказалось, что он от них так сильно и так основательно отвык.  
А еще отвык от коридоров, постов охраны у дверей, возможности пройти без верхней одежды из модуля в модуль, чистоты и ровного света... Уже не чувствуя себя таким дикарем, как накануне, Серазан шел и вел Грина, и сердце пело - так было привычно и знакомо оказаться... почти дома! - а разум шипел и только что не рычал, и злорадно говорил: "Даже если найду где - стричься не буду! Не обязан",- и Тесс почти печатал шаг, зыркая на не те знаки и эмблемы на стенах - колониальный корпус, разумеется, относился к наземным войскам.  
А исследовательский сектор, как оказалось, к войскам вообще не относился. Это было видно. Растения - местные - занимавшие рекреацию. Незапертые двери кабинетов. Какое-то смутное ощущение движения и легкого хаоса, который мог бы быть, если бы здесь было больше людей... Людей было действительно мало, намного меньше, чем тут предполагалось даже просто по площадям помещений - прямо там, где они прошли, прежде чем оказались на месте, все было обжито, но Серазан все равно чуял, что отдельные даже не кабинеты - блоки - стоят пустые.  
И в голову закрадывалась неуютная мысль, что как бы не пустовали и некоторые купола - не только у научников.

База, рассчитанная на большой исследовательский корпус, действительно стояла полупустая. Причины тому мог бы объяснить Морэмирис Ренн, геологоразведчик. Когда полвека назад выпускник геокласса первой ступени подавал заявку для участия в проекте на вновь найденной планете и агитировал на то же самое таких же молодых и ранних Кима, Метта, Дийса и Дорра, он даже предположить не мог, что за жизнь его ожидает в предположительно перспективных координатах. Чистый воздух, девственная природа, дружелюбные аборигены - с одной стороны. Мистика, упорно неработающая тонкая электроника, нестабильный телепорт - с другой. Но, когда ты молод, то ради собственного честолюбия и амбиций можно горы свернуть в прямом и переносном смысле. Морэмирис Ренн исключением не был - он работал, как проклятый, составляя карты поверхности и недр, выделяя нужные элементы, прикидывал возможность и перспективы промышленных разработок. И удивлялся равнодушию местных - те буквально могли жить на золоте, и даже знать об этом, но обогащаться не спешили, предпочитая отговаривать лень и неумение легендами.  
Причины этой деградации выяснял Дорр, всякий раз удивляя Ренна очередным "все не так просто, как ты видишь". Дорр искал контакт не в бытовом, а в глобальном смысле. И Ренн, глядя на старого друга, отмечал, как Вульфрик все больше и больше меняется, мимикрируя под слегка наивных жителей планеты, как постепенно становится главным то, что происходит здесь и сейчас, а Мабри, родина, которой должны служить и которую должны помнить, уходит в глубины памяти как смутное воспоминание о юности.

Перемещаться через телепорт было опасно. Ренн это знал, как и то, что техслужбы не могут - полвека не могут! - выяснить точную причину сбоев и нормализовать работу механизмов. Телепорт стал рулеткой, которая играла жизнями персонала, порой исправно доставляя людей и грузы, а порой без предупреждения теряя их на просторах галактики. Посылать дипломированных специалистов на полуотрезанную от Мабри базу оказалось расточительно, поэтому первый состав экспедиции постепенно таял и пополнялся только за счет энтузиастов. Но энтузиасты давно уже требовались дома, в родной системе, на незатихающей, как подпочвенный пожар, войне.  
Проклятая планета, увлекшая Ренна, требовала людей, еще и еще, испытывала их временем и держала в плену. Когда погибли ближайшие друзья, а Дорр настолько ассимилировался, что стал искать контакт, подолгу не возвращаясь на базу, Ренн все-таки рискнул переместиться на родину. Ему повезло. Он успешно прошел с очередной сменой, он мог бы жить на Мабри, но уже через год добровольно вернулся обратно - единственный выживший геолог в группе, и продолжил работу над лично выданным ему когда-то ребусом под названием "планета 5-G-18AMX115VF". К сожалению, доктор Морэмирис Ренн оказался не в силах бросить свое дело незавершенным или передать его кому-то еще.  
Полвека работы воспитали в докторе отменное терпение, умение мало чему удивляться и некоторое усталое равнодушие человека, который привык измерять время не часами и даже не годами, а геологическими эпохами. Но вот пропал со связи Дорр - насовсем, и эта утрата пробила в работе базы огромную брешь. Никто, кроме Дорра, не мог грамотно работать с местным населением. Запрос на социолога был отправлен, но со специалистом, как и ожидалось, оказалось глухо. Положение осложнялось тем, что никто не мог точно назвать хотя бы количество разумных рас на планете. Эти проклятые "скрытые народы" могли быть кем угодно, только не людьми в мабрийском смысле слова. На базе наблюдали только последствия случайных столкновений с непонятно кем, и последствия были трагичны. Геогруппа, на глазах у Ренна превратившаяся в камень. Врач, сгоревший за неделю от непонятного вируса. Нападения хищников и нашествия насекомых. Регулярные самоубийства среди личного состава. И люди, неизменно приветливые люди, которые пришельцев не сторонились, с удовольствием использовали показанные технические новинки, но жили по каким-то непонятно сложным законам, понять и растолковать которые мог, наверное, только тот же самый Дорр.  
Вульфрик Дорр, который ухитрился найти контакт, когда уже не ждали, и даже посмертно прислал его, в облике рыжего зверя с головой мальчишки.

Ренн все утро готовил материалы для встречи, систематизировал, заблаговременно запросил в лазарете успокоительные, перечитал данные на Серазана Тесса, принял лекарство первый раз, а когда гости изволили прийти, немедленно перешел к делу:  
\- Нам с вами в первую очередь нужно обобщить и формализовать то, что заменяет этому миру систему управления, - объяснял Ренн, - параллельно - сформулировать основные положения договора о поселении, а в идеале - еще и завершить описание планеты для Полного справочника обитаемых миров.  
Тесс кивал. На каждую из задач списка.  
У Грина на морде лица все четче проступала озадаченность.  
\- Нда, - хмыкнул после очередного пункта Тесс. - Работать нам тут придется долго. Очень долго, я бы сказал.  
\- С вами должно получиться намного быстрее, чем без вас, - утешил Ренн, приглашая экс-мабрийца к терминалу. - Давайте-ка я вам сразу, чтобы время не терять, покажу, что у нас уже есть...  
Подключил Тессу общекаталожную базу данных, оценил его стремительно нарастающую сосредоточенность, выражение лица "полномочного посла" Грина и потянулся за глобус-картой.

Для Грина голографическая глобус-карта оказалась настоящим чудом: объемная, с подстройкой масштаба, с множеством меток месторождений, городов, тонкие нити трактов, ленты рек, и каждую метку можно рассмотреть ближе, и все такое настоящее, что чувствуешь себя настоящим великаном, нависающим над землей.  
Доктор Ренн показывал зачарованному сфинксу всю планету, легкими движениями менял ракурсы, снимал растительность, обнажая скалы, как они есть, и землю - послойно. Вот тут пески, тут глины, вот тут, правда, закрытая зона. А вот тут, на морском дне, тоже очень интересное образование...

Поначалу Морэмирис Ренн вещал, не выпуская из виду Тесса. Ренну было сложно, он очень волновался, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы вцепиться в Серазана Тесса и расспрашивать того о Вульфрике Дорре, о его последних днях, да и не последних тоже, но Грин слушал так внимательно, на физиономии его отражался такой восторг, что Ренн увлекся, и, словно раскачивая себя, стал рассказывать уже ради самого рассказа, делая его как можно более красочным, словно читал лекцию студентам, которых у него, увы, никогда не было.  
Увлекшись, вытаскивал образцы различных пород, рассказывал о составе, о методах поиска, о том, где что найдено, и по его желанию на игрушечной земле под почвой высвечивались кубики пиритов и кристаллы кварца, пластины гипса, комки глины. Самые разнообразные почвы окрашивались невероятно сложными цветами, указывая руды редкие и очень полезные. Ренн говорил о богатствах планеты, как художник говорит о красках, как крестьянин о семенах, как ремесленник об инструментах. И с горьким сожалением - о том, что все это лежит нетронутое, неиспользованное. - Например, если вот из этого минерала с помощью электричества извлечь вот этот вот металл, и добавить немного вот того, - говорил он, - то в ваших окнах появилось бы красивое, небьющееся стекло, и секрет этот был известен вашим предкам, но рудник заброшен. Знаете, Грин, очень жаль, что люди не используют недра так, как стоило бы, при ваших технологиях половина полезного идет в отвалы.

Грин отвечал Ренну, что мог и где мог, жалел вслух и про себя, что видел и путешествовал так мало, кое-где уточнял производства, кое-где возмущенно фыркал. Грин на самом деле не понимал, или понимал только отчасти, чего хотят от него мабрийцы. Дракон показал место, где должны жить новопоселенцы, и Грин с уважением и даже трепетом относился к тому, как основательно они решили подготовиться к жизни в новом мире. Для себя сфинкс наметил задачу: найти показанную ему во сне долину, и при встрече с полковником очень удивился, что разговор все время велся не конкретно о месте, где назначено жить, а вообще. Но "вообще" было любопытно тоже, и в переговорной он решил не углубляться в подробности. Грин искренне полагал, что полковник понял его слова, и не желает торопить события, пока мабрийцы... далее по протоколу. Он рассказал бы о своих затруднениях доктору Ренну и сейчас, но реннов глобус окончательно убедил его в том, что мабрийцы знают, зачем он здесь и что намеревается делать. И теперь, завороженный блеском и разнообразием камней, красотой карты и энтузиазмом Ренна, Грин не мог не вспомнить сказку о том, что любой, кто видел сокровища дракона и пытался отнять их, а конце концов  
становился драконом сам.  
\- Доктор Ренн, - вдруг спросил он, вспомнив своего деда, - а который из камней для вас самый дорогой?

Ренн задумался, как ответить, потому что вопрос был, как и все вопросы местных, чем-то типа вступления в разговор с одновременной проверкой уровня понимания. Он уже немного успокоился, и горечь оттого, что Тесс застал последние дни Дорра, а он, Ренн, не успел даже попрощаться, опять вернулась. Никуда она не делась, эта пустота, и вид Грина ее даже немного усугублял.  
\- Необычный вопрос, молодой человек. Есть один кусочек с моей планеты, красная яшма, ничего особенного.  
Ренн показал Грину бурый камень, похожий на спекшийся комок крови:  
\- Когда-то давно я привез его с собой, всегда носил в кармане на счастье. Когда мой друг, Вульфрик Дорр, последний раз был дома, то есть здесь - давно, очень давно! - я хотел отдать ему этот камень, чтобы он помнил, откуда родом, но потом закрутился и забыл. До сих пор жалею, простите старика за сентиментальность. А какой камень считается самым дорогим у вас, молодой человек?  
\- Такого нет, - улыбнулся Рон, который от неожиданно личного ответа наконец-то почувствовал что-то общее с доктором Ренном. - Я еще не успел как следует обзавестись воспоминаниями.  
Морэмирис Ренн тоже улыбнулся, похрустел пальцами, чувствуя свое острое несоответствие задаче, и обратился к Тессу:  
\- Каким образом вы планируете работать, мастер Тесс?

Мастер Тесс так сходу не ответил, не сразу сообразив, что его отрывают от чтения. С данными, подключенными ему доктором Ренном, он ознакомлялся добросовестно, очень быстро уйдя в записи и перестав слышать разговор пожилого ученого с юным сфинксом - было предельно интересно. В конце концов, он-то на этой планете жил...  
Хотя, по враз вернувшейся флотской привычке, первым делом просмотрел на планету данные астрономические и астрографические - как будто бы ему с нее куда-нибудь летать!  
Впрочем, это "как будто" свойственно было не только ему, потому что соответствующий раздел описания был заполнен идеально. Даже несколько более подробно, чем бывало обычно в каталожных справках - а их Серазан просмотрел немало, собираясь убраться с Мабри - все-таки серьезно к внутрисистемной астрогации относились только в тех мирах, кому было, куда у себя летать. Здесь, впрочем, летать оказалось некуда.  
Но это было неважно, тем более, что они с Грином были здесь не для этого. Их делом вроде бы и как бы было описание местного государственного устройства, но Тесс на всякий случай пролистал и географию, и геологию, и биологию... От последней рукой было подать до ксено-социо-чего-то-там, в чем Серазан не разбирался вообще и только знал, что наука такая есть, и не одна, и здесь и сейчас нужнее всего, потому что в описаниях флоры и фауны планеты уже попадались - все чаще и чаще - маркеры "не проверено", "предположительно" и "нет данных".  
И ссылки на отчеты - уже, судя по кодировке, идущие по другим секторам - об экспедициях, которые не находили, не добирались или, того хуже, не возвращались.  
Понятно было, что тут уже сказывалась то ли мистика, то ли магия, то ли то полупонятное, что надо было спрашивать у Грина.

Не менее понятно было, что раз надо, значит, спросят. Возможно, даже сам Серазан, хотя прямо сейчас спросили его о другом.  
\- Думаю, по этим данным и будем, - сказал он наконец, прикинув возможности свои и Грина. - Заполним пробелы, где сможем, и будем смотреть дальше. Я правильно полагаю, что промежуточные задачи-вопросы ставить мы себе должны будем сами?

Ренн на минуточку представил, какие вопросы могут себе поставить вот этот заросший отшельник и вот этот мохнатый мальчишка, и украдкой положил себе в рот вторую горошину успокоительного.  
\- Очевидно, так, - ответил он излюбленной Дорровой присказкой. - Поскольку специалистов ждать неоткуда, придется понемногу разбираться самим. С чего начнем?  
\- С рассказов Черного Мастера! - тут же выпалил Грин свое, заветное. - И с тех историй, которые он собрал в человеческих поселениях.

Ренн покосился на Тесса.  
\- Человеческую культуру Дорр изучил достаточно подробно, - признал он. - Что касается скрытых народов, то там множество вопросов, и первая задача Дорра заключалась в том, чтобы, - Ренн сверился со своими записями, - выявить схему взаимодействия людей и нелюдей. Мастер Тесс, информация под кодом "nH", а вы, молодой человек, возьмите гарнитуру, сейчас я покажу вам, как пользоваться голосовым управлением архивными записями.

Информация - а вернее, сплошные пробелы в информации, заполненные сплошь "непроверенным" и "неподтвержденным", была раскидана даже не в один, а сразу по несколькими разделам - и в "фауну / предположительно разумные", и в социум, и в государственное управление... в последний, впрочем, с самыми большими и самыми жирными вопросами.  
Самым обескураживающим было то, что почти все из уже имеющегося знал даже "мастер" Тесс. Поэтому он вскоре оторвал Ренна от процесса обучения вопросом:  
\- Это все замечательно, но кто-нибудь отслеживал историю планеты с момента первой колонизации? Тут, помнится, была война между людьми и нелюдьми, местные помнят легенды и домашние истории, но ваши-то историки наверняка проводили укрупнение данных. В этих сводках, - он указал на раскрытое дерево разделов, - упор сделан на текущий момент, под каталоги. А где смотреть хронологию глобальных процессов?  
\- Не здесь, - согласился Ренн и потянулся к коммуникатору, связываться с архивариусом, который после смерти Дорра остался единственным, кому по должности полагалось ориентироваться в том числе и в материалах исторического характера, и сообщать, что с ним гости будут работать уже сегодня, да, вот так быстро, и да, они уже знают, что им надо...  
\- Надо - значит, будет! - жизнерадостно заверил Хранитель Архива - в миру руководитель отдела статистической обработки данных Тердори Дийс - и коллегу, и прекрасно его слышавших по громкой связи гостей. - Давай их сюда, поработаем.

Тесса и Грина "дали".  
В первый день - их, знакомиться и намечать планы работы, а на следующий - уже, наоборот, им: персональные полкабинета с удобными столом и терминалами, чайник, он же кофейник, пароль нужной учетки и совет не скромничать, если что понадобится, а теребить самого Дийса сразу, тем более что он и так намерен глаз с них не спускать, выполняя высочайшее распоряжение шефа от безопасности.  
После этого Грин с Тессом получили возможность сколько угодно рыться в материалах, причем архивариус, все это время говоривший с ними доброжелательно и весело, как-то аккуратно и незаметно переместился не иначе как в фоновый режим, потому что присутствие его совсем не мешало читать и обсуждать. А почитать было что.

Грин начал с общих выводов, запутался в терминах с первой же секунды, героически пролез по справочным материалам к первоисточникам, и тут ему стало полегче, потому что рассказы Дорр записывал подробно, и с указаниями, откуда что взялось. Все это сопровождалось рабочими пояснениями, в которых специфики социолога было мало, зато написано было так, что Грин как будто видел разом всех людей на планете.

_"...Никакой особенной планировки ни в деревнях, ни в городах не_ _наблюдается, однако место для постройки почти всегда определяет маг. В_ _результате в городе дома группируются вокруг колодцев - это "душа_ _улицы", а не городские поселения представляют собой скорее систему_ _хуторов, в прихотливом порядке разбросанных по местности. Города больше_ _проявлены как ремесленные центры, чем именно как города в нашем_ _понимании слова. Это больше похоже на сеть мастерских, и вооруженные_ _укрепления вокруг них чрезвычайно редки._  
 _... Между городами существует дирижабельное сообщение. Причальные башни_ _\- обычно три-четыре на город - являются самыми высокими зданиями..._  
 _...Ритуализированы правила гигиены, чистоты жилищ и окружающего их_ _пространства..._  
 _...Отсутствует понятие армии или полиции, нарушение правил общежития_ _пресекает самосуд. В спорных случаях для разрешения имущественных споров_ _обращаются в совет старейшин..."_  
"Надо будет спросить, что такое полиция", - подумал сфинкс, пролистывая заметки дальше.

_"...Библиотеки - не собрание книг, а каталог с указанием того, где_ _можно взять те или иные книги. Связано это с тем, что каждая гильдия_ _заботится прежде всего о своей тематике и старается сохранить_ _профессионально ценное. Опись имеющихся у гильдии книг каждый год_ _направляется в библиотеку Лерея, которая представляет собой один_ _громадный каталог, систематизированный по географическому (!) признаку._ _Геология и минералогия, рудное дело, металлургия сосредоточены, скорее_ _всего, в Шельте; в Лерее можно найти электротехнику, медицину, морское_ _дело; в Двуречье книги по тематикам: текстиль, дубильное и гончарное_ _дело. Собственно история края собирается в кругу старейшин, там же_ _ведутся хроники. Жанр беллетристики, как печатной развлекательной_ _литературы, отсутствует._  
 _...Отсутствует религия в смысле поклонения богам. Календарь сезонный, в_ _основном сельскохозяйственный..._  
 _... Все достигшие шестидесяти лет мужчины и женщины автоматически входят_ _в категорию "старейшин" и получают ограниченную юридическую власть._ _...Спорные имущественные вопросы решает местный круг старейшин, для_ _разбора территориальных конфликтов встречаются старейшины спорящих_ _областей. Все судебные решения фиксируются письменно, в основном в_ _рукописном виде, существует много ритуальных форм записи для споров"._  
"Интересно, а как можно по-другому? - опять не понял сфинкс. - Надо спросить мастера".

Мастер сидел в это время в двух метрах от Грина, но изучал тексты и изображения в собственном экране так сосредоточенно и напряженно, что спросить его о чем-либо не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, постепенно Тесс все же начал отрываться от монитора, понемногу отключаясь и обдумывая-отдыхая, а через пару часов сам повернулся к сфинксу и поинтересовался:  
\- Как у вас продвигаются дела, Грин? Нашли что-нибудь из того, за чем мы  
приехали?  
Грин чуть шевельнул крыльями и начал читать с монитора вслух.

_"...История человеческой расы начинается со "старых людей", - вероятно,_ _колонистов, обосновавшихся на этой планете во время века Расселения_ _около тысячи лет назад. В дальнейшем связь с метрополией была оборвана,_ _и колония начала развитие по естественно-биологическому типу..."_

\- Непонятно, что это такое, - виновато проговорил Грин и продолжил:  
 _"...Если проанализировать местные легенды, то можно сделать вывод, что_ _за первое столетие самостоятельного развития колония потеряла почти все_ _производства, основанные на высоких технологиях... - Грин потряс головой_ _и подавил зевок, - и перешла от промышленного освоения территорий к_ _подсобным ремеслам и земледелию. Это не могло не сказаться на общем_ _социальном и образовательном уровне колонии. Попытки того времени_ _сохранить хоть что-то от исчезающих за ненадобностью знаний и умений_ _сохранились в "Капсуле 164", место хранения: Лерей, гильдия Тесла,_ _копии: Двуречье, гильдия Ходжам; Шельта, гильдия Матар"._  
\- Ну, это понятно, - встряхнувшись, пояснил Грин. - Предполагается, что достигнув возраста старейшины, всякий человек обязан хоть как-то записать главные события своей жизни и представить запись на круг старейшин. Если события действительно интересны, их сохраняют. Многие мастера оставляют так свои секреты. Видимо, у старых людей тоже было такое правило.  
 _"...Капсула 164 найдена в Хабар на территории предположительно_ _электроподстанции и выглядит как герметично закрытый продолговатый пенал_ _из пластика, в котором найдено 164 чертежа и промышленных схем на_ _пластобумаге. Личность автора представлена рукописными пояснениями_ _бытового характера, вложенными в чертежи. Предположительно, капсула_ _оставлена в момент эвакуации населения из города, около восьмисот лет_ _назад по местному летоисчислению"_.

\- Да, - подтвердил Дийс. - Это была находка. Разумеется, сами чертежи Дорр перебросить не мог, но зато переправил к нам копии заметок. У того человека был почти печатный почерк, сканнер распознавал его замечательно.  
\- Сводка тоже составлена Дорром, да? - уточнил Тесс. - Тут среди самых ранних по датировке сведений очень много о промышленных катастрофах, отказах оборудования... И почему-то либо до, либо после в тех же поселениях отмечали прямо-таки нашествия либо птиц, либо зверей. Не агрессивных, но любопытных и в количестве. А где-то на полвека позже их начали одомашнивать настолько повсеместно, что так и кажется, что по госпроекту. Но управления-то централизованного уже не было... Тут Серазан задумчиво подергал себя за нестриженную прядь.  
\- Хотя если сохраняли знания всем миром - все же было. Непонятно... Грин, а откуда это правило у вас? Сохранилось от старых людей или его кто-то вводил сам, заново?

\- Трудно сказать, - в тон Тессу ответил Грин. - Я думал всегда, что так просто хранится история. Интересно же почитать про своих прабабушек и прадедушек. А все деревни в основном семейные, получается большая история всей семьи. Наверное.  
Он нахохлился, читая дальше:  
\- Смотрите, мастер! Вот еще запись, и в то же время! Тут дата и запись:  
 _"Выброс хлора на Хабарском заводе, класс аварии 3-Б, кислотный дождь_ _над северным склоном Птичьей гряды_ _"._  
\- Потом следующий день. И время. _"Штормовое предупреждение. Внезапно_ _"._  
\- Время и еще час: _"Ураган_ _"._  
\- И еще через три часа запись: _"Оборваны ЛЭП. Обесточен весь район, в_ _том числе АЭС N2. Подключены резервные источники, питание охладителей_ _водяной рубашки реакторов они смогут поддерживать от 8 до 10 суток_ _"._  
\- Еще дата, через три дня: _"Ураган продолжается, скорость ветра_ _держится в районе..."_ \- странные какие цифры. - _"Электричества нет, объявлена эвакуация Хабар и прилегающих территорий. Метеорологи несут бред: "Происходящее абсолютно ненормально..." Пиздец это, а не_ _"ненормально", пиздец как он есть_ _"._  
\- А это через семь дней: _"Велено убираться. По такой погоде выброс_ _засрет все кругом и до перевалов. Если в ближайшие часов пять не_ _случится чуда, район станет непригодным для жизни на ближайшие лет так_ _двести_ _"._

Грин сверился с дорровыми заметками.  
\- Это даже не Хабар, это дальше. Получается, люди жили на Каштала тоже. Они как-то повсюду жили сначала. Только я совсем не понял, что у них случилось-то?

\- Разлилось и испарилось очень много ядовитой дряни, - перевел Тесс после небольшой заминки. - Она превратилась в тучи и дождь. Если бы он пролился на город, погибли бы очень многие. А так потравило горы, деревья, животных. Это катастрофа, но не смертельная, люди умеют с такими справляться. А следом из-за бури случилась беда на станции, которая делает электричество. Не такой, как наш домашний генератор, атомная работает по-другому, и на нее нужно подавать питание от другой станции, а если его не будет... Словом, если она действительно рванула в итоге, то вокруг должно было отравить и воду, и землю, и воздух - вообще все. Это почище хлора будет... намного более страшно.  
Серазан покачал головой.  
\- Но какая ж буря должна быть, я даже не представляю...  
\- Как они это пережили, кошмар какой, - Грин отошел от терминала, сел и  
нахохлился.  
\- Благополучно пережили, - успокоил Дийс, привычно пролистывая документы. - Посмотрите, вот, и даже расселились по другим районам, уже вдоль нынешних дорог, или как у вас принято говорить, трактов. Скажите, Грин, это еще старые люди в вашем понимании или уже нет?  
\- Надо смотреть, - ответил Грин, и нехотя вернулся к записям Дорра.

\- Давайте не будем спешить, - остановил его Тесс, не давая вчитаться дальше. - Тут отмечено тридцать шесть ссылок на истории, аналогичные зачитанной вами - малое либо среднее ЧП на производстве, следом - стихийное бедствие, последствиями которого становится катастрофа куда более серьезная. Это что, все случайности? Вот у вас же, - это было обращено уже к Дийсу, - тут вопросительный маркер проставлен:  
"Целенаправленное воздействие?" - мне тоже не слишком верится в совпадения.

\- Когда факты накопились в количестве, - поразмыслив, ответил Дийс, - мы действительно стали думать, что эти аварии затрагивали кого-то, кто мог управлять погодой. Но, как вы понимаете, гораздо вероятнее предположить, что в здешней атмосфере очень быстро формируются области высокого и низкого давления, и выбросы служили, в некотором роде, катализатором. Это подтверждают и упоминания об электромагнитных возмущениях, вот здесь и здесь. И в этом случае, кстати, тоже. Доктор Ренн одно время предполагал, что все дело в некоем дрейфе подземных отложений... Не знаю, я тут не специалист.

Рон звучно фыркнул:  
\- Я бы тоже возмутился, если бы на меня выливали всякую гадость, - брезгливо сказал он.  
Серазан посмотрел на него удивленно, обдумал - и тоже фыркнул:  
\- И устроил скандал с битьем посуды и опрокидыванием жаровни аж до пожара, вместо того, чтобы дать с себя эту гадость собрать? - после чего замер повторно, соображая, чего ж сказал.  
И поинтересовался осторожно:  
\- А Отец-Дракон мог выражать недовольство подобным образом?  
\- Нда, - ошарашенно протянул Рон, - ничего себе повод для знакомства!  
Мог, конечно, и не только он. Только непонятно, кто тогда жил со старыми людьми рядом? Кто-нибудь их предостерегал?  
\- Это вы меня спрашиваете? - изумился и только что не обрадовался Серазан, зато Дийс отреагировал совершенно иначе.  
\- Господа, одну минуту... Можно ли поподробнее - вы о чем?  
\- Мы о земле, на которой живем, - решил объяснить попонятнее Грин, вспомнив разговоры с Тессом. - Мы о том, что земля вполне могла обидеться на людей и нечаянно спровоцировать беды еще большие, чем те, что уже были причинены.  
И дипломатично покосился на Тесса.

\- Земля персонифицирована, - немного мрачновато уточнил Тесс, возвращая косой взгляд Грину и заодно наблюдая не без интереса за Дийсом. - В лице Отца-Дракона. Хороший маг в случае большой необходимости может с ним пообщаться, так что о сказках речь не идет, это реальный хозяин всего и правитель. Проблема в необходимости разобраться с его взаимодействием с людьми на планете на уровне управления и контроля - с институтом посредников и их расовой принадлежностью.

Продолжая вежливо улыбаться, Тердори Дийс вызвал в архив коллегу Ренна.  
Доктор Ренн пришел быстро, как будто совсем рядом работал, посмотрел на лицо архивариуса и дружески предложил ему спасительную таблетку успокоительного.  
\- Ну, что у нас нового прояснилось? - спросил он Тесса, Грина и Дийса одновременно.  
\- У нас наконец-то появился правитель, - тихо пояснил Дийс.  
\- И кто же он? - поинтересовался Ренн.  
\- Планета, - ответил Дийс.  
\- Отец-Дракон, - ответил Рон с Дийсом одновременно.  
\- А! - сказал Ренн. - Это следует из дорровых записей, а мы пропустили?  
\- Нет, не вполне, - успокоил их Тесс, живо представив ощущения почтенных докторов. - По крайней мере, не из тех, что я... мы уже успели просмотреть сегодня. Но из них можно понять, как складывались отношения людей и планеты в целом, и понять, как обозвать то, что у нас есть сейчас. Промышленность, к примеру, явно ликвидировал лично дракон... Его можно понять, что-то не похоже, чтобы у старых людей были достаточно бдительные экологи, но вот что было дальше... А, собственно, что? Последнее адресовалось уже больше Грину, чем Ренну и Дийсу.

Грин проглотил фразу, которая начиналась примерно как "История моей семьи не настолько..." и постарался как можно быстрее сориентироваться в документах. Дийс помогал, пролистывая чертежи и технические пояснения. Ренн задумчиво смотрел на Тесса и массировал виски кончиками пальцев.

_"... Несмотря на крах промышленного производства, имевший место около_ _восьмисот местных лет назад, уже через полстолетия после катастроф_ _развитие человеческой колонии можно назвать благополучным. Ее_ _численность увеличилась в несколько раз, уцелевшие заводы были по_ _возможности перепрофилированы на изготовление необходимых предметов_ _быта, налажена система пользования землей. Люди освоили плодородные_ _земли по берегам рек, создали ремесленные центры на сырьевой основе..."_

\- Это как? - спросил Рон, немного запутавшись в последней фразе.  
\- Это значит, что там, где находили подходящие материалы, там их и обрабатывали, - пояснил Дийс и продолжил читать сам:

_"...Наиболее характерным признаком последующих за катастрофой мирных_ _лет является массовое разведение домашних животных как оставшихся своих,_ _так и местных пород. Люди выводят наиболее устойчивые породы, скрещивая_ _близкие виды животных..."_

Дийс слегка прервался.  
\- Тишь, гладь, благодать, самое время расплодиться и начать делить землю, - прокомментировал скептически, прервав чтение, и вопросил у обоих гостей сразу. - Где феодалы? Графья, короли, лендлорды?  
\- А их что, не было? - изумился Серазан.

Глаза у Рона стали совсем жалобные. Из вопроса Дийса ему были точно понятны от силы три слова: "где", "плодиться" и "земля".

\- Дорогие коллеги, - подал голос Ренн, - упомянутая вами система управления имеет место там, где в составляющих натуральное хозяйство, недостаток земельных участков и постоянная угроза захвата со стороны соседей. Тут, как я понимаю, просто началась искуснейшая борьба за выживание. Это как если бы вам, дорогой Тердори, дали участок земли, подсобное хозяйство, и предложили бы все это обрабатывать.  
\- Внуки, - сообщил упрямый Дийс, продолжая, видимо, затяжной спор с другом на эту тему. - Моим внукам уже стало бы тесно в одном дворе, и к тому же успешное хозяйство имеет тенденции расширяться.  
\- А они не успели, - безмятежно отпарировал Ренн. - Потому что попали в поле зрения здешних, как вы выражаетесь, графьев.  
\- Кстати, о графьях, - подал голос Серазан. - Есть что-нибудь вроде карты расселения по расам и народам? Кого сколько где живет?  
\- Очень примерные карты, - ответил Ренн, выводя Серазану целый список файлов. - Кто где живет, кроме людей, вычисляется косвенным путем, по распространенности легенд, по географическому признаку. Здешние люди не ищут вычурных названий. В горах у них живет народ горный, в озерах - озерный, в лесу - лесной...  
\- Это потому, что нигде, кроме леса, лесной народ жить не смог бы! - объяснил Рон. - А там, куда он приходит жить, вместе с ним приходит и лес.  
\- Очевидно, так, - продолжил Ренн. - Исключение составляют гибриды: кентавры, например. Эти кочуют со своими стадами по степи, но их молодняк можно встретить где угодно. Правда, кентавры неразговорчивы. По крайней мере, с нашими.  
\- Говорят, они иногда приходят на круги, торгуют, но очень не любят посторонних там, где пасут скот, - опять дополнил Рон, - а скот они могут пасти всюду, где растет трава. Они азартны, часто устраивают скачки, но редко приглашают посторонних на свои праздники. Да и людям среди них опасно находиться, честно говоря. Зашибут и не заметят  
\- Итак, - больше для Серазана и Рона, чем для Морэмириса Ренна, продолжил архивист Дийс, - мы подходим к самому любопытному. Тут довольно много, так что я пройдусь по маркерам, остальное вы сами:

_"...По мере того, как люди обживали новые места, они начали_ _сталкиваться с представителями местных культур. Любопытно, как буквально_ _за полстолетия изменился характер оставляемых документов: если до того_ _это были в основном чертежи, пояснительные записки к изобретениям,_ _таблицы различных ремесленных и сельскохозяйственных параметров, то с_ _этого времени начинаются записи о всяческих чудесах. Понятие "скрытые_ _народы" становится повсеместным, понятие "колдовство" - широко_ _распространенным._  
 _Трудно определить точно причину подобной перестройки мировоззрения,_ _можно только предположить, что прогрессирующий недостаток знаний,_ _отсутствие четкой образовательной системы, особенно повсеместного_ _начального обучения, заставило сознание людей измениться от_ _рационально-прагматического до бытовой мистики._  
 _Про успешных людей, ремесленников и земледельцев стали говорить, что они_ _"тайное слово знают" и что "местные помогают". Вероятно, этим "словом"_ _была элементарная грамотность - возможность прочесть то, что осталось от_ _первых колонистов и применить эти знания на практике. Мистичность_ _населения можно объяснить и тем, что при расселении они столкнулись с_ _неизвестными природными явлениями, и не имели никакой научной базы для_ _их изучения"._

Тердори Дийс отошел от терминала и налил себе кофе.  
\- Если говорить о Вульфрике Дорре, то, дойдя примерно до этого этапа, он окончательно переселился в лес, - печально заметил доктор Ренн. - Он твердо поверил в то, что сойдет перед местными за знатока "тайных слов", и решил рискнуть.  
\- С местными он справлялся, - согласился Серазан. - Правда, после знакомства с Грином я перестал понимать, как ему это удавалось - обычаи обычаями, но среди обязанностей мага, как оказалось, есть много такого, что выучить-узнать недостаточно... Впрочем, возможно, тут выручала  
отстраненность и некоторое удаление от деревень. С другой стороны, прожив здесь какие-то время, действительно обнаруживаешь у себя не вполне объяснимые способности - Дорр, подозреваю, умел куда больше, чем показывал.  
\- Дорра было очень трудно понимать, особенно после того, как он ушел в открытый поиск, - нехотя подтвердил Ренн.- Он сильно изменился. Чем дальше, тем больше недосказанного обнаруживалось в его отчетах. А начался этот перелом после нападения каменных тварей, которые похоронили всю нашу экспедицию.  
\- Зачем вы вообще пошли туда, где они водятся? - возмущенно спросил Рон.  
\- Мы и не знали, что там живет кто-то разумный, - вздохнул Ренн. - И вдобавок никто из нас не ожидал, что такое возможно проделать наяву. Замещение органики минералами. Знаете, я думал, для этого нужны как минимум столетия. А тут оказалось достаточно одного касания, чтобы процесс пошел настолько стремительно, что для превращения человека в каменную статую оказалось достаточно нескольких часов, и это на поверхности земли, на открытом воздухе!  
\- Горгульи - крылатые дети гор, - склонив голову, пропел сфинкс, оторвавшись от текста и пристально глядя на Ренна, - но не надо смотреть на них. Они роняют перья, но нельзя касаться их. Они живут в расщелинах скал, на ледниках, и могут пить только самую чистую воду. Когда кто-то селится рядом с их гнездом, они собираются всеми семьями, все, сколько их есть, и добавляют красоты камню, который любят. Маги подбирают брошенные перья и приносят их безнадежно больным людям. Перо горгульи - великий дар, но их трудно достать, не разозлив птицу.  
Ренн положил на язык очередную горошину лекарства - уже не скрывая.  
\- Грин, а вы можете... - начал было Тесс, но одновременно с ним заговорил Дийс, и Серазан кивнул, давая ему первым закончить вопрос.  
\- Это животные или разумные существа? Они как-то предупреждают о нарушении границ, прежде чем атаковать? С ними можно договориться, если, к примеру, необходимо просто пройти через их территорию?

Грин ненадолго задумался.  
\- Пройти можно, если очень быстро и не шуметь. Договориться в обычном смысле, наверное, нельзя, но ведь кто-то следил за ними, чтобы записать повадки? Можно спросить здешних магов, если будет нужно.

\- Повадки, - задумчиво пробормотал Дийс себе под нос. - Значит, это животные...  
\- И спросить, и еще, Грин, - досказал наконец Серазан, - нужно обязательно записать сюда, в архив и в сводку, все, что вы знаете о скрытых народах - примерно так же, как вы сейчас охарактеризовали горгулий. Где они живут, как себя проявляют, какие имеют обычаи или повадки, общаются ли с людьми или иными народами и как, чем торгуют или обмениваются, если враждебны - можно ли договориться или нужно избегать без альтернатив. Про каждый как можно подробнее, хорошо? Но прямо сейчас продолжим с тем, что уже есть... На чем мы остановились?  
\- На весьма спорном вопросе, - напомнил Дийс. - На том, насколько реальна здешняя магия, или она производное былых научных знаний и теперешнего невежества.

 

\- А также на том, что около шести столетий назад в жизнь потомков человеческих колонистов вторглись ранее неведомые никому коренные расы, так называемые "скрытые народы", - лекторским тоном продолжил архивариус. Покосился на развалившегося сфинкса, и начал читать вслух:

_"...Локальные вооруженные столкновения ассимилированных колонистов с_ _аборигенами, которые длились на протяжении двух, а в некоторых районах_ _растянулись на три сотни лет, в хрониках известны как "Война чудовищ". В_ _большинстве случаев это истории обнаружения местной расы и перечисление_ _способов, которым колонисты ассимилировались на чужой территории. Самые_ _затяжные конфликты отмечены на границе Степи, где люди неожиданно_ _столкнулись с кочевыми племенами кентавров. Наиболее гармоничные_ _отношения установились в зоне лесостепи и в дельтах рек. В целом, можно_ _сказать, что зоны обитания людей растянулись вдоль дорог - трактов,_ _образовав широкую разветвленную сет_ _ь с ремесленными центрами..."_

Рон опять зевнул, прикрыв морду лица лапой. Зубодробительность текста действовала на него усыпляюще. Под монотонное чтение Дийса он подумал, что Дорр наверняка был тот еще зануда, если ухитрился превратить в такое вот все волшебные истории прошлого. Дийс бубнил и бубнил, до Рона уже долетали только отдельные слова, зато Тесс слушал внимательно. Вот и хорошо. Рон почти задремал, когда очередная фраза вдруг зацепилась, как нелепо вывернутая:

_"...Таким образом, можно сделать вывод, что около шестисот лет в_ _человеческом обществе начала формироваться прослойка людей,_ _профессионально занимающихся общением с коренным населением планеты. Их_ _тоже называли "магами". За последующие столетия эта прослойка_ _сформировалась окончательно и частично объединилась с технической_ _элитой. Так возник институт неких избранных, которые, предположительно,_ _и получили ограниченную власть над территориями, заселенными людьми. Эта_ _власть подкрепляется карательными или поощрительными действиями со_ _стороны местных рас и имеет ярко выраженный религиозный оттенок"._  
"Мать моя ведьма! - подумалось сфинксу, - Это сказано правильно и неправильно одновременно. Правильно - потому что магией могут заниматься не все, это дар. Неправильно - потому что...". - и, не в силах даже для самого себя сформулировать неправильность, он озадаченно поскреб затылок задней лапой.

Ренн, которому "полномочный посол" Грин все больше и больше напоминал нерадивого студента, решил немного развлечь гостя блиц-опросом по прочитанной теме:  
\- Скажите, молодой человек, какое значение вы придаете слову "власть" в данном контексте?  
\- Ответственность, взятая на себя добровольно, - немедленно ответил Грин и принялся тихонько разминать крылья. Просто так, ради того, чтобы что-то сделать.

\- Ответственность... - задумчиво произнес Тесс, сравнивавший диктуемое с единственным знакомым ему, но зато сидящим в двух шагах магом. - Это базовая идейная составляющая, которая работает в идеальном случае. В практическом же воплощении получается возможность принятия решений за группы других людей, а что до подкрепления... нужна еще личная сила. Магическая, например...  
Все время, пока говорил, Серазан разглядывал упражнения ученика, и наконец сформулировал дивное:  
\- Между прочим, Грин, когда вы вышли из лесу в своем нынешнем виде - вы ведь не сами его себе сделали, верно? И сразу стали на порядок лучше колдовать, а потом взяли на себя ответственность за этот вот, - он неопределенно повел рукой вокруг, - проект. Это вы сейчас отрабатываете полученное или крылья вам дали за прежнюю работу с людьми в деревне?

\- Нет, я думаю, крылья тут ни при чем, - осторожно ответил Грин, пытаясь понять, что за муха Тесса укусила, - Они были моим личным желанием. И здесь я бы попробовал помочь независимо от силы и облика. Я вспомнил, что все эти люди - ваши соплеменники, и другого Мастера, который бы разобрался с ними, я не знал.  
\- Я не думаю, что вы отказались бы помочь, будучи двуногим, - примирительно улыбнулся Тесс, в то время как двое старших мабрийцев озадаченно и почти встревоженно слушали их разговор, - но личные желания тоже выполняются не за красивые глаза. Мне кажется, что вас в некотором роде поощрили, чтобы вы могли помогать другим лучше и эффективнее - раз уж сами имеете к тому способности и не проходите мимо чужих проблем.

Грин сложил крылья и нахохлился.  
\- Мастер Тесс, я искренне не понимаю. Когда я вернулся из леса после Единой, вы говорили, что я поступил легкомысленно. Но это было в прошлом, а сейчас вы говорите о поощрении?

Будь они одни, Тесс, вероятнее всего, заявил бы, что и сейчас считает, что ученик поступил легкомысленно, но в присутствии посторонних предпочел озвучить только те мысли, которые касались действий, совершенных не Грином, а над Грином:  
\- Во-первых, я не ожидал, что вы станете настолько сильнее. Во-вторых, даже и предположить не мог, что трансформация как явление имеет общественно-политическое значение...  
\- Трансформация? - тихо допереспросил наконец-то доктор Ренн.  
\- Я тоже ничего этого не планировал! - возмутился Грин, и быстро объяснил Морэмирису Ренну:  
\- Трансформация, превращение - это когда меняется тело, внешний облик. Ну, такое иногда случается время от времени.  
\- Вы - конечно, не планировали! - тоже вполне эмоционально согласился Тесс. - А вот кто вас трансформировал - те точно знали, что делают и зачем. Наверное, потому что посредники на ступень ближе к Дракону... А кто это был, собственно?  
\- Как это - меняется? - озвучили в этот момент синхронно оба старших,  
таращась на Грина.  
\- Это была Старуха, зимой она правит лесом, и если вам интересно, то это правда подарок! - отрезал Грин. - Ну, в общем, когда превращаешься, действительно ощущения неприятные, зато потом летать можно. А мне тогда хотелось летать, очень! - доверительно признался он Ренну. - Да и сейчас тоже хочется.  
\- И вот он, один из правителей планеты, - тихо прокомментировал Дийс. - А наши искали-искали...  
\- Меняется - это физически, - ухмыльнулся Тесс, наслаждаясь недоумением соотечественников настолько, что собственное неприятное изумление от мысли, что такие сведения, оказывается, были "только спроси", отошло на задний план.  
\- Был человек, стал сфинкс. За три ночи - это к вопросу о том, насколько реальна местная магия. Это что же, Старуха управляет только зимой? И только лесом, или еще чем-то?

\- Нет, зимой она Старуха, - как можно понятнее объяснил Грин очевидное. - Она сама меняется все время. Но зимой ее можно видеть, как Старуху, и называть так же, только ласково.

Доктор Ренн не выдержал. Он достал из кармана очередную горошину лекарства, скептически рассмотрел ее, бережно убрал обратно. - Скажите, молодой человек, - обратился он к Грину, - ваш социальный статус изменился от трансформации?

Грин зарделся, как маков цвет, потому что слов "социальный статус" он сначала не понял, поэтому подумал не на то, что имел в виду доктор Ренн. - Я не думаю, что сильно изменился, - ответил он наугад, - только с лапами поначалу было сложновато.  
\- Изменился, - возразил Тесс, с внезапной неприязнью глядя на Ренна. - Вашими усилиями талантливый молодой маг был в добровольно-принудительном порядке превращен в посла. Грин, так эта личность, которая зимой Старуха, управляет всегда? Отдельными народами или всей территорией?

От резкого заявления Тесса пожилой доктор Ренн поперхнулся и опять потянулся к спасительному карману, а Грин нахмурился, пытаясь угадать, где непонятно.  
\- Она не управляет, она правит, потому что она есть, - запинаясь, начал объяснять сфинкс. - Она не старая и не молодая. Но она может менять ветер и воду, ей делают кукол, когда она девочка, и жгут костры, когда приходит время для весеннего веселья. Каждый год она старится и рождается снова. Она просто есть, мастер Тесс. Просто, как воздух... или как мы с вами.

Тесс сосредоточенно хмурился, практически копируя выражение лица Грина. Пауза затягивалась.

Наконец подал голос Дийс. - И именно она дала вам крылья и силу к ним? И больше власти? - уточнил Дийс, развернувшись вновь к людям и сфинксу.  
\- Она подарила, - поправил Грин. - Я хотел одновременно чтобы быть независимым и таким... бесстрашным, и летать, как птица, и оставаться человеком. Таково было мое желание. И она его исполнила, как могла. Сфинкс вздохнул.  
\- Только недалеко я смог улететь. Я бы сказал даже, мне очень не по себе, что я ее подарок так странно использую. 

\- Возможно, она просто делала подарок, имея в виду несколько иные цели, чем те, с которыми вы просили, - заметил Тесс, закончив с напряженными размышлениями. - Вам хотелось летать, поэтому вы рано или поздно должны были улететь - собственно, вы и улетели, причем в края, близкие к этой базе. "Крыло", насколько я понимаю, Дракона должно беспокоить уже давно. Вас здесь восприняли настолько всерьез преимущественно из-за нечеловеческой внешности, и из-за нее же принялись просить о помощи. А вы, конечно, уж не отказали бы, причем помогать вам удобнее опять же сфинксом... Могло ли все это быть просчитано заранее, если считал достаточно сильный маг?  
Дийс присвистнул:  
\- Вы со Стейлом нашим случайно не родственники?  
\- Упаси мать-Мабри... - прокомментировал Ренн. - А если..?  
\- А если, Мастер Тесс, у вас здесь есть родственники? На базе? - подхватил Грин. - Я бы не сказал, что дела одного народа могут быть интересны кому-то еще.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что никому из коренного населения не интересно наше присутствие здесь? - нахмурился Ренн.  
\- А зачем бы? - озадачился Грин. - Если вы хорошо здесь живете, и не тревожите никого из горных народов, почему нет? Но когда вы говорите, что ищете место для большего количества людей, да, это может быть проблемой.  
\- То есть в нынешнем своем составе "Крыло" проблемы не представляет? - уточнил Тесс. - А в отсутствие проблем не бывает и контактов, я имею в виду - в принципе между народами? Не торгуют, не сотрудничают, вообще друг друга не трогают?  
\- Это зависит от желания и возможностей, наверное, - ответил Грин. - Я не могу объяснить, почему один народ ищет то, что ему нужно, и не находит, а другой находит то, что не ищет. Да и непонятно совсем было, что здесь, на базе искали. Если историю потерянного народа, то ее нашли. Но она касается только людей, причем тут остальные?

Выражения лиц старших ученых стали одинаково отсутствующими.  
Грин посмотрел на них, немного подумал, и все-таки решился пояснить ответ:  
\- В лесу иногда можно видеть странных детей, похожих и не похожих на людей. В этих детях нет ничего страшного, они хорошие, любят сладкое, лопочут на своем языке, как все дети. Один человек взял и привел такого ребенка домой - думал помочь, глупый был. А ребенку плохо стало, он деревянной избы испугался, потом стал у колодца и стоит себе. Тот человек увидел, что неправильно сделал, и отвел ребенка на прежнее место, где встретил. Стал ждать, когда придут родители малыша или кто-нибудь. Ждал и ждал, только никто не пришел. А тот ребенок уже и от человека не отходит, ласковый, и по всему видно, что уже и не отойдет, и домой не пускает - видно, что плохо ему будет дома. Говорят, до сих пор в лесу можно встретить того человека с лешачонком - он ко всем лесным народам подходит и спрашивает: твой ребенок?  
Дед говорил, это оттого, что лесные народы, как слетки-птенцы, и трогать их не надо, иначе их обратно не примут. И очень осторожным надо быть со всеми чужими, и если они не твоего корня, не думать о них, как о своих, и не заставлять их жить своими обычаями.

Минутой позже Серазан осторожно сообщил:  
\- Перевести я, кажется, могу. Но не уверен.


	26. Chapter 26

Вопросы перевода стали основными в работе с "мальчишкой", как называли Грина между собой Дийс и Ренн. Он мог их бесить и умилять одновременно по сто раз на дню. Грин вовсе не хотел испытывать терпение старейшин - но делал это изящно и непроизвольно, отвечая на конкретные мабрийские вопросы хитро завернутыми фразами, понятными только после меланхоличных разъяснений Тесса.  
Сочетание это - ответов Грина красивых и странных, и пояснений Тесса, кратких и незатейливых - рисовало мабрийским ученым, постепенно обвыкшимся со сфинксовыми лапами и крыльями, характеры что того, что другого во всей красе. На фоне сосредоточенного и методичного Тесса Грин казался именно тем, кем он был на самом деле: увлеченным, довольно сумбурным юношей, который из всего объема предоставленной информации выуживал и обсуждал прежде всего приключения, загадочные происшествия, забавные истории. Ренн, привыкший к иерархии в лаборатории, мысленно, по совокупности знаний наградил Грина статусом лаборанта, и в разговоре все чаще и чаще употреблял такое привычное ему "молодой человек".  
Грин, в свою очередь, на такое отношение не обижался, ответно зачислив почтенных докторов в "старейшины", и старался говорить с ними так красиво и многозначно, что доктора только зубами скрипели, обращаясь к мастеру Тессу за поддержкой.  
Настоящие проблемы начинались, когда с разъяснениями затруднялся даже Серазан, а это происходило хоть не и столь часто, но все-таки не менее пяти раз в день. Тогда черный мастер мрачнел совсем, речь его становилась хлесткой и язвительной. Грин немедленно сердился, надувался, и мастер с учеником расходились по своим спальням, пару раз не пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, чтобы с утра встретиться как будто ни в чем не бывало.

А за стенами базы зима была в самом разгаре. Снежные сумрачные дни сменились яркими, морозными настолько, что замерз даже небольшой водопад неподалеку, превратившись в причудливо изогнутую сосульку. Дороги замело. Деревья на склоне гор казались небрежными черными каракулями, нарисованными рукой великана. Грин полюбил в свободные минуты сидеть на самой высокой точке базы - на куполе - пока не замерзнет. Сфинкс, конечно, мог бы применить магию, но тратить свои способности на мимолетный комфорт считал неправильным.  
Его задумчивости были определенные причины: узнав об отце-Драконе, мабрийцы захотели записать имя такого замечательного существа и правильно обозначить планету в каталогах. Грин согласился с их логикой, и с легкостью назвал имя Дракона: это оказался полу-вой, полу-рычание, состоящее из причудливого сочетания гласных, шипящих и носовых звуков. Вдобавок имя это надо было проговаривать примерно минуту, и сокращать его Грин никак не соглашался, мотивируя это уважением и почтением к создателю.  
Мабрийцы слегка покривились и перечислили способы поименования других планет: по именам их открывателей или исследователей, географическим или топологическим признакам, и так далее - но тут заупрямился уже Грин. В его представлении назвать отца-Дракона чьим-то другим именем было так же немыслимо, как и заставить планету расписаться для существ, ее же населяющих. И вот Грин подолгу медитировал на самом высоком куполе, почти что на голове у Морана, то напоминая памятник самому себе, то летая наперегонки с воронами, чтобы размять крылья. Короткого имени у Дракона не было, да оно было ему и не нужно, но Грин упрямо искал хоть какое-то решение проблемы. Безрезультатно.

Тердори Дийс и Морэмирис Ренн на улицу не вылезали совсем. Когда "мальчишки" не было рядом, они вдвоем, часто даже не договариваясь, пересматривали файлы Дорра. До того Ренн и Дийс рассматривали собранные коллегой материалы в свете им же сделанных из них выводов и обобщений, но теперь ученым пришлось всерьез разбирать те сырые источники, в которые они прежде влезали исключительно из любопытства - скрасить долгие и сверхдолгие периоды вынужденного безделья, посмотреть, на что похожа работа старого друга, и поудивляться, как он умудрялся извлекать из этого материала столько внятной и ценной информации.  
А им, неспециалистам, удивляться было чему, потому что "материал" в большинстве случаев состоял из необработанных сказок и легенд, которые по стилю очень напоминали Грина с его словесными загибами. Дорр, разрабатывая каждую из своих теорий, в одном и том же тексте находил по нескольку значений, и теперь уже Ренн, читая исследования и соотнося их с материалом, начинал понимать, что умение вкладывать в рассказ по нескольку смыслов было очень характерным для местных жителей. Грин тоже следовал этому правилу, у него не всегда хорошо получалось, оттого и возникали трудности с пониманием.  
Каждый раз, начиная работать с источниками, особенно в той части, которая касалась магии, Ренн вспоминал слова пернатого мальчишки: "Я - ученик черного мастера и воплощенная фантазия на самого себя". Это было определение одновременно точное и бесполезное, и доктор Ренн не мог не злиться на людей, которые прилагали столько стараний к тому, чтобы превратить обыкновенные слова в ловушки для здравого смысла. Теперь-то он хорошо понимал Вульфрика Дорра, но легче от этого не становилось.

* * *

Не сразу, но постепенно, с поддержкой мастера, Грин все-таки пообвыкся - даже не с работой, а с непохожестью мабрийского уклада жизни на все, что он раньше знал.  
Внутри куполов с их оптимальными температурами в помещениях природы словно не существовало, а Рон привык каждый день сверять свои действия с погодой; база жила по ощутимо строгому режиму, и даже работала по нему, что, с точки зрения сфинкса, совсем никуда не годилось. То есть уже с третьего "переработанного" вечера почтенные доктора ненавязчиво вспомнили о том, что существует распорядок дня, не засиживались заполночь - а Рону лучше читалось именно вечерами, - въедливо следовали своим планам, не давая Рону перескакивать с предмета на предмет - возмутительно педантично!  
Это уже было тяжело, а Рональд Грин вдобавок привык к бытовым обязанностям, когда руки дают отдых голове, но в этом облегчающем жизнь развлечении ему было отказано. Пришлось отговариваться тем, что необходимо периодически проминать крылья. Такое "проминание" иногда длилось весь короткий зимний день, после чего сфинкс с независимой мордой заваливался в лабораторию, старательно не замечая раздраженно-понимающие взгляды мабрийских "старейшин".

Особенно смущали Грина перерывы на чай. Для мабрийцев они были обычным делом, а он с неохотой отрывался от чтения, недоумевал, почему, как, отчего с кружкой горячего и печенькой в руках ученые как будто снимают маски озабоченности и отодвигают любую проблему, которую только что разбирали, переключаясь на что-то не менее важное, но явно более личное. А потом случилось чудо - он вдруг нашел себе подходящую чашку.  
У каждого из ученых в отделе посуда была своя, любимая. Подходить с напитками к терминалам было нельзя, но зато прерваться, заварить травы и прихлебывать понемногу - о, у Дийса и Ренна это составляло целый ритуал, и Тесс к ним сразу же присоединился.  
Кружка Дийса была мабрийская, полуармейская с подогревом; Ренн пользовался местной, присланной когда-то и откуда-то Дорром: обожженная глина с черным узором; Тесс приволок свою из комнаты, а Грин усмотрел - на самом деле среди экспонатов архива, но кто бы ему отказал? - кружку из своего родного края, белую, блестящую, с прорисованными дроздами и яркими ягодами горбины по ободку. Он просто не мог ее не взять, такую обыкновенную когда-то дома, и такую уютную здесь, в архивном блоке, среди экранов и голограмм чужого народа.  
Однажды, во время одного из таких перерывов он рассказал мабрийцам о переправе Зурташ - сам не зная, почему, и очень удивился, когда Ренн вдруг посерьезнел и "снял" его рассказ по всем правилам: голосовой файл, расшифровка, карта маршрута, сноски. Про салковские заводы мабрийцам было известно давно, а вот за происшествие на переправе Ренн и Дийс ухватились намертво. Во-первых, это был свежий конфликт, и Грин оказался очевидцем; во-вторых, непонятно было, кто там прав и чем все закончится; в-третьих - и в главных - были убиты люди!

\- Местные знали о речном народе? - спрашивал Ренн Грина.  
\- Должны были знать, они же рядом жили, - озадаченно отвечал тот.  
\- Речные оговаривали норму отлова рыбы?  
\- Сколько можно ловить? - переспрашивал-уточнял Грин. - Не думаю, что об том договаривались специально, просто то, что люди забирали себе от речного стада, обычно было немного.  
\- Тогда почему речные не приказали людям прекратить отлов на их территории, прежде чем нападать? Как люди могли догадаться, что норма превышена, если ее не устанавливали?  
\- Могло случиться так, что речные просто перегоняли свои стада не в то время, - кивал Грин. - Могло быть и так, что неурожай или плохая охота обернулись для людей недостатком мяса и пришлось сильно прорежать речные стада. Могло случиться и так, что сработала человеческая жадность. Но в любом случае они сначала нашли бы разрезанные сети. Может, просто был найден новый способ лова? В любом случае, каким бы ни было предупреждение, на него явно не обратили внимание. Но предупреждение было, я уверен, - задумчиво качал головой сфинкс. - Людям земным и речным делить почти нечего.

\- Разрезанные сети! - не выдержал Дийс, - Или какое-то еще, неизвестно какое, а люди должны были еще суметь догадаться, что это именно предупреждение? Опосредованно, по следам и знакам? Интересно, а если кто-то из нелюдей случайно нарушит людские границы - с ним тоже так обращаются? Без разговоров, без договоренностей, один намек и дальше отстрел?  
Грин задумался.  
\- Знаки должны были быть достаточно ясными, - сказал он наконец. - Чтобы на них нельзя было обратить внимание. Что касается отстрела... - сфинкс машинально согнул-разогнул когда-то раненное Блейки крыло, - иногда бывает так, что сначала делаешь, а потом уже приходит понимание того, что совершил.  
\- И как поступают в случае, если сделанное было ошибкой?  
\- Пытаются загладить вину. Но в данном случае, тех людей уже не вернешь. Речные могут сделать поселению какой-то дар, если они поступили несправедливо. Надо будет наведаться в Зурташ этим летом и посмотреть, что стало.

Тесс, прежде помалкивавший, уточнил:  
\- То есть хотя бы существует система компенсаций... И то хлеб, а то так страшно будет за ворота выйти, если не знаешь, как, у какого народа и за какой проступок выглядят предупреждения.  
Ренн перебил его почти сразу же:  
\- А как положено людям предупреждать других? В какой форме?

Рон придвинулся поближе к Тессу.  
\- Смотря о чем предупреждать. Люди одновременно могут быть и хищником, и жертвой. Но есть одно правило для вещей, не сделанных своими руками: не брать лишнего и не брать предмета, назначение которого тебе неизвестно.  
Тесс задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Вообще-то есть два способа предупреждать: так, чтобы прекратить нарушение, и так, чтобы был повод наказать за него. В первом случае разумнее всего предупреждать на том языке, который безусловно понятен тому, кого ты предупреждаешь. Об этом, кстати, спрашивает доктор Ренн. А во втором случае предупреждают на своем или таким намеком, который не каждый поймет.  
\- Вы, конечно, правы, мастер Тесс. - поразмыслив, ответил Рон. - логичнее предупреждать так, чтобы было понятно.  
Подумал и добавил:  
\- Вообще-то всегда стараются делать так, чтобы было понятно, и мало кто старается сделать так, чтобы пришлось драться.  
Потом еще немного подумал и припечатал совсем уж дикое:  
\- Речные люди не агрессивны, но все бывает. Остальное надо смотреть по обстоятельствам.

Тесс вздохнул. А Дийс заметил негромко:  
\- Есть один хороший способ сделать так, чтобы не пришлось драться - договориться заранее. Например, у речных узнать, сколько можно брать рыбы за день или за сезон, а потом спокойно рыбачить, не дергаясь каждый раз на предмет наличия или отсутствия намеков и знаков. И больше оговоренного не брать в принципе - мы бы, если бы поселились здесь жить и нашли способ договариваться с этим народом, сделали именно так.

\- Если вы сможете предусматривать не только свои шаги, но и шаги ваших соседей, - заметил Грин, - вы будете замечательно благополучным народом. Не у всех так получается - все время что-то да мешает.  
\- Если мы будем знать, как эти народы живут, мыслят, в чем нуждаются и чего не допускают на своих землях - то почему нет? Мешает обычно или незнание, или невозможность договориться.  
\- Похоже, что даже очень сильно мешает, - хмыкнул Тесс, с любопытством склонив голову в разглядывании старожилов базы. - Уж лет пятьдесят как.  
\- А что, вы сами так сходу все в местных обычаях поняли? - ласково спросил враз подобревший и ядовитейше разулыбавшийся Дийс. - То-то у нас так быстро перевод идет, особенно в нашу сторону.  
\- Нет, не понял, - безмятежно откинулся на спинку кресла Серазан. - И до сих пор понимаю мало. Но жить - не мешает.  
\- Вот повстречаете в лесу кого-то пострашнее волков и медведей, тогда с вами и поговорим, - заключил доктор Ренн.

\- Собственно, история с речным народом еще не завершена, - не дал закрыть тему Грин, - ведь с берега исчезли не только взрослые, но и дети.  
Мабрийцы замерли разом, все.  
\- То есть между людьми и речными на данный момент идет полномасштабная война? - озвучил наконец Серазан.  
\- Нет, зачем же? Просто есть вероятность, что по весне, когда потеплеет, и в поселок придут новые люди, из реки вернутся дети. Если это случится, можно считать, что мир восстановлен.  
\- Люди будут покорно ждать до весны, не зная, что произошло с детьми?  
\- Ну, родителей уже не вернешь, да и реку зимой не обшаришь, - рассудил сфинкс. - Придется подождать.

\- Понятно, - сухо прокомментировал Дийс. - У речных есть возможность атаковать человеческий поселок в любое время года, перебить и увести в плен всех, кого они желают, а люди не могут ни отбить свое потомство с чужой территории, ни добиться их освобождения дипломатическим путем, поэтому вынуждены мириться с ситуацией...  
\- Лед - динамитом, - с тихой ненавистью произнес Тесс в пространство. - Берега - бульдозером. Да ведь нельзя, в чужие-то дела...

\- И что будет в результате? - вопросил Грин. - Да, вы перебьете речной народ, но вряд ли достанете детей, которые еще неизвестно, есть там или нет. Да, вы сделаете это зимой, когда речной народ полуспит от холода. Весной вы получите речные стада без присмотра и реку, возмущенную тем, что убили ее питомцев, выходящую из берегов, подмывающую селения, которые вообще не имеют никакого отношения к этому конфликту. И это тоже будет правильно?  
Немного подумал и добавил:  
\- Я знаю, что существует много истин, и у каждого народа она своя. Я не знаю, что случилось на переправе Зурташ, но очень надеюсь, что дети будут залогом спокойствия тех мест на долгие годы, а история уйдет в легенды.

\- Мы ничего не сделаем, потому что в любом случае не вправе вмешиваться в дела иных народов, - холодно ответил Дийс. - Но мы поняли, какое место отводится в этом мире людям.  
Грин покачал головой:  
\- Какое место вы занимаете в своем мире? - спросил он по возможности спокойно.  
\- В нашем мире нет других разумных, кроме нас, - ответил Дийс. - Поэтому говорить о месте не приходится в принципе.  
\- Да, я понял, - миролюбиво кивнул сфинкс. - Когда человек долго живет в одиночестве, ему тяжело долго выносить присутствие посторонних. Кажется, что они все делают неправильно и не так.  
\- Может быть, - согласился Дийс, но больше ничего добавлять не стал.  
Тесс молча вертел в руках стило, разглядывая его и только его.

* * *

Грину очень хотелось улететь или провалиться сквозь землю. Как прошел остаток дня, он даже не помнил. Перед глазами стояло злое лицо Тесса, скептически-недоверчивое - Ренна, брезгливое - Дийса. Грин шкурой чувствовал, что его рассказ задел каждого из присутствующих, но как-то непредсказуемо. И после того, как все разошлись, сфинкс от огорчения даже не полез медитировать и мерзнуть на крыше, а просто сделал пару контрольных кругов над базой взапуски с воронами, нырнул с разбега в сугроб попышнее, вылез, отряхнулся и только после этого пришел в нормальное расположение духа.

Тихо-тихо прокрался знакомыми коридорами, проскользнул в их с Тессом жилой модуль, нырнул в ванную комнату, открыл теплую воду и блаженно зажмурился. Это была самая тайная и сокровенная часть его дня, которой он слегка стеснялся. Вода грела подушечки лап, он слегка шлепал по ней, ловил, как мышку, плескался, вытягивал и втягивал когти. Шерсть то прилипала, то распушалась в воде, короткая, как бархат. Рон мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, включил хитрые пузырьки, притоптывал их, плюхался, время от времени настороженно прислушиваясь: Тесс нее услышал?  
Засмеет ведь...  
Наигрался, вылез и скользнул в гостиную, оставляя на полу цепочку мокрых следов. Окно сделал прозрачным и сел перед ним по-кошачьи, подобрав под себя лапы.

На улице шел снегопад, тихий и торжественный. Крупные белые хлопья, подсвеченные сильными прожекторами базы, медленно падали с черного неба, зависали и планировали в воздухе, как листья в безветренную погоду. Грин глубоко вздохнул. Ему было одновременно растерянно и хорошо, и хотелось рычать и мурчать одновременно. И очень остро не хватало чего-то неуловимо важного.  
Сфинкс обернулся в сторону спальни - оттуда солидно, с достоинством приползла подушка. Грин положил на нее передние лапы и устроился поудобнее.

А Тесса в модуле даже не было. Еще на выходе из архива он напросился сначала за компанию с учеными в общую столовую, там за ужином услышал от Дийса, внимательного и цепкого, небрежное замечание, что ученик-то его хорошо очень уходит от ответов на некоторые вопросы, на рефлексах отфыркнулся в защиту Грина, потом в первый раз за прошедшие три недели увидел воочию старшего биолога базы...  
Биолог тут же вцепился в него с вопросом, можно ли как-то заполучить сфинкса на побеседовать и поизучать, прочие поддержали, пришлось отбиваться - последнее, что хотел бы Тесс, это решать за Грина или тем более обещать кому-то его общество, не поинтересовавшись согласием самого кошака - и в конце концов резковато уйти "к себе", но к себе Серазан не пошел.  
"Домой" просто-напросто не шли ноги, и Тесс петлял по базе, обходя едва ли не все имеющиеся дорожки и наверняка заставляя нервничать мониторящую перемещения гостя охрану, потом нашел совершенно шикарное развесистое дерево, забранное на мабрийский манер в невысокую декоративную оградку-заборчик, плюхнулся под ним прямо на снег, сонно-устало попримораживался, ловя на ладонь падающие снежинки...

Снег - "живой" снег - Тесс видел теперь совсем редко - слишком уж непростой оказалась работа со сфинксом и двумя пожилыми учеными, с первых же дней вышло так, что засиживаться в рабочем корпусе начали допоздна, и свободное время - настоящее, не то, что предназначалось для немногих остававшихся актуальными бытовых забот - как-то незаметно и нечаянно потерялось.  
Птицы, полеты, эксперименты отодвинулись, как неважное, в свете масштабности и одновременно невнятности новой задачи, еще глубже птиц ушли в архивы памяти лес и дом... Природу Серазан видел теперь только вечерами, когда задерживался на улице, переходя из купола в купол поверху, дорожками. Тогда ему случалось замечтаться, глядя на черные стаи в небе, на небо само, темно-синее и звездное или забранное тучами и подсвеченное прожектором базы. Потом пробирал холод, забирался под капюшон, морозя уши и затылок, и как бы ни были восхитительны зимние горы, сама зима, снег и воздух - они все же загоняли Тесса назад, в купола. Голову застудить он все же боялся, а того ненавязчивого тепла, что в собственном лесу, и неуловимо-легкого чувства заботы ощутить здесь не удавалось. В этом было что-то смутно правильное, пусть и разочаровывающее, но хотя Тесс каждый раз хотел спросить у Грина, отчего так, пока он доходил до комнат, все успевало вылететь из головы. Чувство зимы, чувство безвременья и свободы тихо и незаметно гасло, уступая место вновь рабочим и полурабочим вопросам, и в гостевые апартаменты возвращался озабоченный планетарными закавыками отставной технарь.

Сегодня возвращаться не хотелось даже несмотря на холод. Вспоминалось такое же расстроенно-мрачное сидение прошедшей осени, вспоминалась медовуха, после которой сфинкс вместо ученика постепенно начал восприниматься нормально... Сейчас тоже хотелось чего-то такого, чтобы перестало колотить каждый раз, когда мысли возвращались к рассказу о расправе речного народа, но идти искать, кто тут, на закрытом объекте, наливает желающим надраться, было несколько неразумно.  
Еще неразумнее было мерзнуть в сугробе.  
Это значило, что надо - все-таки! - идти в комнаты, согреться как следует и завалиться спать от греха подальше... и Тесс дисциплинированно поднялся, отряхнулся, прошел в жилой корпус, собираясь закончить вечер разумно, но в гостиной ему предстало зрелище сфинкса, торжественно изучающего изображение за стеной, и выглядело это одновременно так внушительно и так забавно, что Серазан не удержался и фыркнул, закидывая плащ в сушильный шкаф.  
\- Ну, кот...

\- Я не мешаю? - через плечо спросил Грин, не трогаясь с места. - В спальне не на что смотреть, а тут так хорошо. И тепло. На улице можно уже замерзнуть. Вас что-то расстроило, мастер?  
\- Доктор Мьонн очень активно вас хочет, - сообщил Тесс. - А душка-дедушка Дийс утверждает, что вы искусно скрываете некие неприглядные факты относительно людей и нелюдей.  
\- А что хочет доктор Мьонн, он сказал? - встревожился Грин. - И кто это вообще? А что за факты я скрываю?

\- Старший биолог базы, ему мечтается вас исследовать. Живой нечеловек - это же так познавательно, - фыркнул Серазан. - А факты нехорошие, о том, что люди не вправе хоть как-то от нелюдей защищаться или отгораживаться.  
\- Да, - гордо произнес Грин - живой нечеловек - это зрелище. Постойте, а почему нельзя огораживаться? Откуда такое? Я же вот при вас границы проводил, на Единую? Поля с огнем обходят каждый солнцеворот, да нет такого народа, который так или иначе не обозначает границы! Даже здесь вокруг базы все огорожено. Или я что-то не так сказал?  
Тесс вздохнул, садясь на диван:  
\- Вы так сказали, что получилось, будто люди вовсе не имеют права такого - просить кого-то уйти или не трогать их участки. А что-то незнакомое им даже потрогать и изучить нельзя.  
\- Это когда? - Грин так изумился, что даже отвернулся от окна. Казалось, он сейчас просто напрыгнет на человека, посмевшего утверждать такую ересь. - Когда это я мог такое выдать?  
\- Когда доктор Ренн спросил, какая принята форма для предупреждения представителей иных рас о том, что те делают нечто, категорически не устраивающее людей. Вы на это ответили, что нельзя лишнего в руки брать.  
Серазан оглядел сфинкса во весь его боевой разворот.  
\- Вышло очень понятно.

Грин слегка попятился:  
\- Это так прозвучало? Обидно. Я только хотел предупредить, что незнакомое изучать и правда бывает опасно. А формы для предупреждения у людей в лесу, например - зарубки, ленты на деревьях, охотничьи тропы. Поля вокруг деревень сами по себе хороший знак, и вот еще... иногда плодовые деревья сажают вдоль тропинок. Не часто, но так делают. Но, мастер Тесс, это все про лесные народы, с горными я не знаком. Тут есть свои особенности, известные только местным.  
\- Мда... - прокомментировал Серазан. - И что ж нельзя было это сразу сказать Ренну и Дийсу? Мне не пришлось бы с ужина сбегать.  
\- Вы голодный, - утвердительно-обвиняюще уточнил сфинкс.  
\- Нет. Но убедительно отовраться мне, боюсь, не удалось.  
\- Так скажу завтра, - без малейших угрызений совести заявил Грин, вновь отворачиваясь к окну, словно в падающем снеге было что-то важное. - Время еще есть, а это хорошее знание, оно потом не раз пригодится. Хотя, - тут он хихикнул, - когда я представляю себе полковника, к примеру, Морана, сжигающего весеннее колесо...  
\- Солдат пошлет, - убежденно ответил Серазан. - Или ученых.  
Сфинкс представил себе картинку: мабрийские солдаты с воплями и матюгами обкатывают горящим колесом базу по периметру, а за этим шествием идет комендант, прыская в разные стороны молоком - и расхохотался:  
\- Точно, завтра расскажу, - заявил он. - Распишу все, в подробностях.

Тесс, обрядов не видевший ни разу, причины смеха не понял, но выглядел Грин слишком заразительно, чтобы можно было не улыбнуться.  
\- Успокоите наших стариков... - и посерьезнел. - Хоть что-то будет хорошо.  
\- А что еще плохо? - тут же насторожился Грин. - Что-то явно было не так, уж слишком у вас лица были... не такие. У мастера Дийса так вообще, словно он навоз выгребал, накопившийся дня за три, если не больше. Серазан окончательно помрачнел.  
\- Дети, Грин. Убивать детей - это... Это можно или со злейшим, давним, кровным врагом, ненависть к которому сильна настолько, что затмевает здравый смысл и заставляет воевать, пока не вымрут оба народа, или с тем, кому хочешь сделаться таким врагом сам. А увести в плен - это заставить врага унижаться и ненавидеть еще сильнее, потому что ради потомства можно согласиться на любые условия и любой выкуп.

От таких слов Грин сел и крепко задумался. Потряс головой.  
\- Мастер Тесс, - сказал он тихо, - если речь о переправе Зурташ, то я выразил надежду, что дети живы. В домах остались игрушки, но не было признаков беспорядка, и среди трупов детей тоже не было. Думаю, речной народ поможет им пережить зиму, а потом опять вернет на речные берега. Я очень на это надеюсь. Каким бы не был конфликт, убивать детенышей считается позорным среди любого народа.

\- Вернут просто так, не с условиями, не за выкуп? - переспросил Тесс недоверчиво. - Отпустят?  
Поднялся на ноги, прошел к окну, нервно прислонился к прохладному пластику лбом, укладывая в голове картину совсем иную, чем та, что вставала перед глазами почти полдня...  
\- Но зачем тогда вообще уводить, если не желаешь зла? Неужели человеческим детям лучше зимовать неведомо где, чем у таких же, как они сами, людей? Ведь их же нашлось бы, кому разобрать по семьям?

\- Да какой тут выкуп, - горько произнес Грин, - если такая цена уже заплачена! Тут разобраться бы, что произошло. Мы с Блейки прошли первыми, сразу после заморозков, а беда случилась раньше, пока шли дожди. Дороги размыло. Переправа не действовала. Дети вряд ли выжили бы одни, мастер Тесс. Я очень надеюсь, что весной они вернутся.  
\- Что еще остается... - Серазан сел прямо на пол у окна, расстроенно глядя на Грина. - Но нельзя же так жить, чтобы даже на помощь нельзя было позвать, если дорога закрыта! Почему связи нет никакой, неужели даже птицы не нашлось бы почтовой?  
Покачал головой, в общем-то не ожидая ответа.  
\- Это ведь страшно, Грин. Очень страшно, когда дети должны зависеть от милости тех, кто оказался задет достаточно, чтобы перебить их родителей...

\- Страшно, - согласился сфинкс, - но почтовую птицу надо успеть выпустить, телеграмму - отбить. Видимо, сделать это было некому. Многие нелюди перед нападением заранее усыпляют, обездвиживают... А как у вас случается, когда народы ссорятся, мастер Тесс? Как воюет ваш народ?

\- В космосе, в основном, - пожал плечами Серазан. - Враг давний, хорошо знакомый, какое оружие у нас и у них, тоже известно хорошо... Бластер вы видели, про возможность сжигать целые города я тоже вам говорил - поэтому, как вы наверняка понимаете, главная задача - не дать им подлететь достаточно близко для атаки. Обнаружить, когда они еще далеко, поднять тревогу, вовремя вызвать помощь и поставить заслон, чтобы воевал корабль против корабля, а не корабль против города или завода.  
Помолчал, разглядывая Грина, подумал, продолжил.  
\- А если надо напасть самим - это нужно делать или очень быстро, или очень скрытно, чтобы противник не успел защититься или, лучше всего, вообще не заметил опасности, пока не стало уже слишком поздно. А условия у нас с ними практические равные, поэтому и поступают обе стороны одинаково... Поэтому, - тут Тесс остановился, вскинул взгляд на ученика, очень важное сформулировав для него и даже для себя. - Поэтому, Грин, мы все приучены опасаться скрытого и неизвестного, ждать удара, предполагать худшее там, где не все нам объяснили и досказали... Потому что перебдеть - не беда, а недобдеть - может оказаться фатально. Вновь остановился, и, наконец, завершил:  
\- А если бы в той деревне были люди из наших, то птица с тревожной запиской всегда была бы наготове, а для телеграммы был бы оговорен особый код, который можно отбить очень быстро, даже не думая, и который означал бы беду и призыв о немедленной помощи.

\- Телеграфный код есть, - подтвердил Грин. - Но, видимо, вы всегда настороже, а здесь люди более беспечны.  
Он поудобнее умял подушку:  
\- Я понимаю вас, мастер. В хрониках записывают в основном то, что удивляет, войны, несчастья. А если я правильно понял, то старые люди были и вашими, и нашими предками, вот вы так остро переживаете. И все события, за все то время, навалились на вас. Да?  
\- Нет... - удивленно ответил Тесс. - Причем тут хроники?  
\- Я подумал, что у вас на впечатление от моего рассказа наложилось то, что мы разбирали до того, потому стало так нехорошо, - тоже озадаченно объяснил Рон.

Тесс вздохнул так тяжело и скорбно, что чуть было сам себя не пожалел. И Грина заодно.  
\- То, что мы разбирали... - медленно и раздумчиво повторил, разглядывая лежащего сфинкса. - От него действительно нехорошо, но не поэтому. Ренн с Дийсом наконец-то разбираются, как устроен этот мир, а ведь именно это они так долго пытались понять - для них любое знание новое. А я полагал, что уже знаю здешние порядки, ведь Дорр рассказывал мне о них, когда я пришел сюда жить, но чем больше слышу и узнаю, тем яснее понимаю, что он сам их толком не знал и то, что говорил - или неправильно, или недостаточно, или... Словом, оказывается, я давным-давно живу в мире, законы которого мне неизвестны, и законы суровые, а я столько раз мог по незнанию их нарушить... И как я вообще здесь до сих пор жив?

\- Ой, - глаза у Рона опять округлились, - но зато вы знаете много больше, и про бластеры, и про то, как быть настороже, и быстро доходите до нового, вспомните - сушилка! И про воду в ягодах, и про электричество. Выучить то, что знают все - это несложно! А вот показать то, что не знает никто, это гораздо сложнее!  
\- Нет, Грин, - мрачно ухмыльнулся Тесс. - Выучить то, что знают все, тяжелее всего. Потому что то, что и так "всем" известно, никому в голову не придет объяснить или рассказать. А откуда тогда это узнать, если даже не знаешь, о чем надо спрашивать?  
\- Ну так я буду рассказывать, - пообещал Грин. - Все, что угодно!

Тесс подумал, встал и пошел за горячим чаем - себе и ученику.  
\- Расскажите тогда, - попросил он, вернувшись и ставя кружки на пол мимо ближайшего столика, - какие есть важные обряды зимой и когда. Потому что я их, кажется, даже не то что не помню, а вовсе не знаю.

\- Когда солнце только склоняется на зиму, и дни постепенно начинают убывать, еще нельзя сказать, что зима началась, - заученно начал Рон, внимательно наблюдая за снежинками. - Когда в лес приходит Старуха, а случается это на Единую, тогда можно сказать, что зима только-только началась. Старуха приходит каждый год, постепенно усыпляя землю, и нельзя сказать, что вот, она была, а вот, ее пока нет. Границы миров размываются, и можно свободно пройти из одного мира в другой, и даже вернуться. Но можно точно сказать, когда наступает венец зимы, ее безраздельное владычество - это случается на ночь солнцеворота, и ночь эта длится бесконечно. Мужчины тогда сидят у костров, а женщины дают им новые теплые вещи. Говорят, в ночь солнцеворота по земле бродит большой черный кот, и смотрит, у кого есть обновки.  
Но вот, если все благополучно, солнце понемногу начинает задерживаться все дольше и дольше над землей, как сейчас. Оно еще не греет, потому что само не знает ласки, и в это время, здесь по земле бродит Старуха, постепенно перерождаясь.  
Ночь ее перерождения, называемая Безлунной - ночь домашнего уюта, круглых пирогов и горящих свечей. Зовут новую луну в дома, словно потерянного ребенка, зовут, как вы меня звали, приманивая на живой свет, а девочка бродит и бродит по земле. Повезет тому, кто увидит ее на Безлунную и поможет добраться до неба. Вот тогда можно сказать, что зима постепенно уходит, но и после Безлунной солнце зовут: вокруг полей обкатывают горящее колесо, а в городах устраивают фейерверки. Сыр кругами нарезают и в лес относят, льют по рекам молоко...  
И если все правильно сделано, то солнце продолжает прибывать и прибывать, и вот, наступает весеннее равноденствие и тут уже можно сказать, что зима повсюду закончилась.  
Рон перевел дух и посмотрел на Тесса:  
\- Вот так можно было бы сказать, если говорить коротко.

Тесс пару раз мотнул головой, выходя из оцепенения, в которое ввело его распевно-неспешное изложение сфинкса, и перевел-уточнил для проверки:  
\- Если говорить коротко, то к зимним обрядам относятся Единая Луна, темный солнцеворот, Безлунная и весеннее равноденствие. Верно? Два уже были, следом будет Безлунная - а когда именно?  
\- Уже через неделю, совсем скоро - ответил Грин, - и ее легко будет заметить: Старуха и Мать каждую ночь все ниже будут подниматься над горизонтом, а потом на некоторое время скроются совсем.  
\- Магу положено что-нибудь делать? Вы снова уйдете на ритуалы?  
\- Я хотел бы, - с усилием признался Грин. - Я хотел бы только спросить, можно ли время от времени хоть ненадолго сбрасывать шкуру... И перья. Я все равно с людьми живу, мастер Тесс, я... Все-таки трудно.

\- Все-таки в помещении в них неудобно, да? - сочувственно кивнул Тесс. - Если бы вы смогли менять облик по собственному желанию - это был бы лучший выход. В небе крылья настолько красивы... А у кого вы хотите спрашивать?  
\- Если бы я знал! - воскликнул Рон и тихо повторил, качая головой. - Если бы я знал... Я еще ни разу один в лесу так не был, всегда с людьми. Настоящие маги ходят одни, а я только в первый раз. Я сам не знаю, чего мне ждать, мастер Тесс.  
Тесс переставил остывающую кружку под другую руку и подвинулся ближе к Грину.  
\- Но ведь осенью вы тоже уходили один? Я помню, помощи вы тогда не ждали и не искали... хоть и тревожились. Или сейчас поиск может оказаться опаснее?  
\- Ночи на Единую - самые опасные, я боялся не вернуться. То, что происходит в лесу, иногда напоминает сон наяву, в который трудно поверить. Мой дед при мне никогда не выходил из дома на Единую - боялся не вернуться. Я тоже бы не хотел, но пришлось заплатить за торговый круг.

И Рон рассказал Тессу историю с лесорубами. Он рассказывал уже спокойно, в его памяти впечатления уже улеглись и самыми яркими были воспоминания о крепком горячем кофе у большого костра.  
\- ...Вот тогда-то я и сделал медовуху, мастер, - пояснил Рон. - Просто все время дергаться не хотелось.

Тесс, который все это время слушал молча и мрачно, сильно жалел об отсутствии той медовухи здесь и сейчас.  
\- Еще и нежить... Вас, вообще-то, отправили как парламентера или как жертву взамен себя? Это нормальная практика, так всегда бывает?  
\- Я думаю, в качестве жертвы, - ответил Грин успокаивающе. - Но у меня хотя бы был шанс выйти из леса, а у них - нет. А в результате все сложилось хорошо.  
\- Но это нормально? - настойчиво повторил вопрос Тесс. - Это входит в обязанности мага, как форма посредничества, или задача все же была не по уровню для ученика?  
\- Я не знаю, нормально ли это, - ответил Рон немного более резко, чем хотелось бы. - У меня нет понятия нормы. Можно ли сказать, что я справился? Можно ли сказать, что справился хорошо? Я не знаю, у меня нет ответа.

\- Если бы не справились - не вернулись бы! - точно так же перешел на полуфырк Серазан. - Я хочу знать, вправе ли бы были эти ваши лесовалы обращаться к вам или по совести им следовало искать закончившего обучение мага?  
\- Вправе, - твердо сказал Грин. - Если я был вправе прийти на круг в качестве ученика мага, то они были вправе ко мне обратиться. Хотя мне до сих пор интересно, что сделал бы опытный маг. Но и тут я не знаю ответа.  
\- Ну, тогда все в порядке, - немедленно успокоился Тесс. - Что сделали, то и правильно - работает же. Хотя экстремальный получается бартер... Но в следующий раз хоть предупреждайте, за что успели взяться, вместе будем травы для медовух подбирать.

Грин выдохнул с таким облегчением, что аж подушка у лап пошевелилась:  
\- Дед говорил, что если не знаешь, то лучше не говорить, а когда узнаешь, можно и рассказать, - широко улыбнулся он. - А я не знал, где заканчиваются мои фантазии и начинается реальная опасность.  
\- Знаете, Грин, - проворчал Тесс, - если вы заведете привычку беспокоиться и молчать, то начаться могут уже мои фантазии. А я, как вы теперь уже знаете, происхожу из народа, которому опасности видятся больше и страшнее, чем вам. Хотите, чтобы я каждый раз фонари включать начал, когда вы из дому будете выходить?  
\- Так вы и так фонарь и не выключаете, - поддел Тесса Грин. - Каждую ночь вон, горит! - и показал на мабрийский прожектор, который подсвечивал базу.

\- Так он с улицы светит, - продемонстрировал знание разницы Серазан. - А вы, помнится, настаивали на лампе внутри. А у нее, между прочим, провод до подоконника еле дотягивался.  
\- Я говорил про свечу! - возмутился Грин. - Про фонарь со свечой! Я не мог прийти на это... организованное движение электрического поля!  
\- Движение электронов, - автоматически поправил Тесс. - Поле не движется, оно только изменяет свою напряженность...  
И только потом осознал.  
\- Как - не могли? Грин!!!

\- Да? - отозвался Рон. - Мастер, это движение электронов, его не разглядишь издали. Оно просто себе работает. А вот живой огонь в доме, он зовет... Я опять не знаю, как это сказать. Он обещает, что кроме этого тепла тебя встретит тепло того, кто его зажег.

\- Тепло... - потрясенно пробормотал Тесс. - Я эту свечку вообще зажег только потому, что не знал, что еще в это драное окно выставить, чтоб вы наконец-то вернулись! Вас три ночи не было, вместо человека кошак дикий приперся - и это все из-за того, что свет выделялся не тем физическим процессом?!

\- Так вот почему я смог вернуться в последнюю ночь! Я же себя осознал только на третью ночь к рассвету! - сообразил Грин. - А я-то все гадал, что меня приманило, если я двое суток уже прошастал в шкуре и перьях, и вообще... - парень гордо огляделся, - можно сказать, окончательно сформировался! А это, значит, электричество работало. Мастер, на огонь, горящий открыто, у меня чутье, звериное и магическое - оба настроены. А вот на лампочку - нет.

Тесс мрачно оглядел зашевелившегося сфинкса.  
\- Чутье у него... - встал, обошел и бесстрашно ухватился за гринов хвост. - Чтоб я еще раз отпустил вас куда-то, детально не выспросив, что за помощь требуется от меня... Медовухи здесь нет, а кисточка ваша успокаивает. Обещаю потом сделать что-нибудь, что утешит и порадует вас.

Грин дружески улыбнулся и сдержал порыв по-кошачьи потереться о Тессово плечо.  
\- Ловлю вас на слове, мастер, - сказал он.


	27. Chapter 27

Ах, как обрадовался доктор Мьонн, когда на следующий день Грин засунулся к нему и полюбопытствовал, о чем хотелось бы узнать почтенному целителю!  
Вся биохимия, вся электроника, вся волновая графика, доступные почтенному доктору, были брошены полное сканирование одного несчастного неосторожного кошака.  
Ласково забирая кровь и слюну на анализ, опутывая Грина проводочками, засовывая его под рентген и ультразвук, Мьонн не переставал восторженно, увлеченно кудахтать о том, как несказанно он счастлив получить, наконец, такой уникальный, небывалый материал, как важно знать внутреннее строение самого Грина, и какая удача, что Грин так любезен... пройдите, пожалуйста, еще вот сюда и встаньте тут, я закреплю пару зажимов и вот сейчас проконтролируем давление...

Грин совершенно потерялся от такого напора. Кусаться и царапаться он не мог, это было несолидно и со статусом мага несовместимо, а как еще вежливо и одновременно решительно избавиться от радостного доктора? Мог бы помочь Тесс, но Грин первые два дня откровенно стеснялся, к тому же Мьонн не переставал твердить о том, какой неоценимый вклад в науку Грин вносит самим своим присутствием, и как он, Мьонн лично счастлив от исследований такого феномена...

"Феномен" ощущал себя мухой, запутавшейся в паутине, и уже чуть ли не вслух думал, что человеком и правда было бы проще.

* * *

\- Мастер Тесс, - сказал сфинкс, глядя на очередную вечернюю вьюгу в широкое окно, - скоро мне придется уйти ненадолго, в ночь. Свечу ставить не надо, я думаю, что вернусь. Но на всякий случай, если вдруг так случится, что к следующему вечеру меня не будет, передайте мои извинения полковнику Морану.  
Вы можете пойти со мной, если хотите. Но я буду искать ту, которая надела на меня шкуру, в Безлунную ночь ее еще можно встретить на земле. И я не знаю, что может случиться во время поиска.

Тесс, которого так и тянуло нахохлиться одеялом от одного только вида метели в окне, еле удержался от вопроса, пойдет ли Грин, если погода не улучшится, и спросил серьезно:  
\- Как будет лучше - если я присоединюсь к вам или если останусь там, где не помешаю своим незнанием чего-то нужного?

\- Лучше, если вы останетесь там, где я не буду за вас тревожиться, мастер Тесс, - ответил Рон. - Вы не помешаете незнанием, просто придется бродить по зимней погоде, а здесь легко заболеть. Вы хотели сшить мне капюшон, помните? Я тогда зря отказался.

\- Кто ж знал, где мы окажемся. А капюшон и сейчас не поздно сообразить, уверен, здесь без труда помогут утеплиться, если сообщить о проблеме.

\- Нет никакой проблемы, мне не хотелось бы ничего брать от людей на базе, - покачал головой Грин, - А от вас я бы с удовольствием что-нибудь бы взял на память. Как тогда - фонарик. Я ведь ей его подарил, знаете? Ваш фонарик - подарил Старухе. А вы про него забыли, да?

\- Вы так говорите, будто все-таки собираетесь не вернуться, - поежился Серазан, особенно остро ощущая нехватку пледа на плечах. - Что же до фонарика, то я о нем даже не думал с тех пор. Учитывая, в каком виде вы вернулись, я бы скорее удивился, если бы вы пришли с фонарем в зубах или между крыльев. Старуха приняла подарок?

\- Видимо, он ей понравился, - кивнул Рон и, заметив, как зябко поежился Тесс, приподнял крыло. - Вам холодно, мастер?

\- Физически - нет, но как представлю, что вы отправитесь - ночью, зимой, в мороз, в метель или в то и другое - на ваши поиски... - немного грустно улыбнулся Тесс, наклоняя голову с вопросительным взглядом под крыло. - Впрочем, просить вас остаться и никуда не ходить не хочется - даже если и не знал бы, что этого делать не надо.

\- У меня шерсть, - успокаивающе пояснил Грин, - Шерсть и перья. Я не замерзну. Побудьте сейчас немного рядом, мастер Тесс. Мне тепло в лесу, но очень холодно здесь.

\- Почему? - Серазан перебрался под крыло, отметив про себя, что, кажется, ему там вполне уже уютно и привычно. - Виноваты обстановка или люди?

\- Мне чем дальше, тем больше кажется, что я ввязался сгоряча не в свое дело, - признался Грин, с удовольствием впитывая человеческое тепло. - Не в первый раз, но я потащил вас за собой. Вам без меня тут ничего не сделают?

\- Нет, что вы, - удивился Серазан. - Я же ветеран, больной, да еще и изгнанник по доброй воле... Меня не тронут, если только я не стану угрозой настолько серьезной, что мои действия будут опасны не только им самим, но и тем, кто ждет их на Мабри. Но я ведь всего-то навсего простой отшельник... Не беспокойтесь, и тогда мы разберемся как-нибудь и с делом. От него если не половина, то хоть треть уже сделана, своим чередом сделается и остальное.

\- А кто ждет их на Мабри, мастер? - напряженно спросил Грин, поворачивая голову и вглядываясь в Тесса. - Кому или чему они преданы настолько, что живут в чужом краю без пользы для себя?

Тесс задумался, потом ответил медленно:  
\- А это уж кто как, я думаю. Я ведь не намного больше вас общаюсь с людьми здесь, могу только предполагать - и, как мне кажется, здесь многие просто ввязались сгоряча, подобно вам, и теперь вынуждены до конца заниматься взятым на себя делом. Старшие - практически наверняка... Раз не нашли способа отказаться и не вернулись за столько лет - значит, уже сами не могут. А те, кто помоложе - пожалуй, ради выгоды. Ганн, например, говорил, что за работу здесь дают право завести больше положенного детей дома, а это одна из самых серьезных наград на Мабри.  
Серазан помолчал, прикрыв глаза и где-то внутри тихо удивляясь сочетанию уютного сидения рядом с учеником и серьезности вопроса, и только через некоторое время продолжил:  
\- И обязательно должны быть еще идейные. Те, кто действительно думает о войне, которая идет дома, о людях, которые будут целее, если их куда-нибудь убрать, и о Мабри, которая тоже вздохнет свободнее, если на ней останется меньше народу. Правда, есть большая вероятность, что большинство таких сидит не здесь, а дома.

Рон прикрыл глаза, и, казалось, задремал. И, похоже, даже замурлыкал, хотя с человеческим горлом это казалось невероятным.

\- Те, кто приедут сюда с Мабри, будут смотреть прежде всего на то описание планеты, которое мы делаем сейчас? - спросил он вдруг.

\- Конечно, - удивился Тесс, поднимая голову с кошачьего загривка. - Оно для того и делается, чтобы люди могли узнать, на что похож новый мир, решить, хотят ли они сюда переселиться, смогут ли они приспособиться к новой жизни или же потеряют больше, чем приобретут. Но в первую очередь оно нужно будет Колониальному Управлению - чтобы оценить, каким в принципе должен быть проект переселения, чтобы стоило его осуществлять. Здесь, например, все очень дешево получится по технике - разворачивать добычу полезных ископаемых или крупное производство нельзя, значит, не нужно везти оборудование для создания промышленных мощностей. Зато сложным окажется психологический отбор, ведь сюда должны ехать только те, кто сможет обучиться очень непривычным законам и нормам...

\- Надо будет мне просмотреть еще раз, что получилось, - краснея, признался Грин. - Чтобы убедиться, что все записано правильно.

\- Посмотрите, - умиротворенно согласился Серазан, сонно прикрывая глаза. - Доктор Ренн говорил, что отчеты отошлют не раньше, чем доктор Мьонн составит ваше описание, это еще несколько дней.

\- Мастер Тесс, - спросил Грин, слегка распушившись, - а почему вам так важно изучить именно меня и именно целиком?

\- Вы первый сфинкс, который попал в местные лаборатории. Конечно, вас хотят изучить как можно подробнее, узнать, как вы устроены, какие особенности строения позволяют вам выглядеть смесью несочетаемых между собой существ, но при этом функционировать нормально. Я тоже, - тут Тесс покосился из-под крыла слегка смущенно, - когда вы в начале зимы улетели, несколько дней рисовал ваш скелет, чтобы понять, как крыльям удается вас держать.

Грин задумался так глубоко, что даже мурлыкать перестал. В этот момент он отчетливо понял, что безобразия доктора Мьонна будут продолжаться до тех пор, пока он, Грин, находится на базе. С одной стороны, любопытство мабрийцев было по-человечески понятно и объяснимо. С другой - и тоже по-человечески - Грину не хотелось пребывать на базе в качестве лабораторного экспоната.  
\- Значит, если с Безлунной я вернусь человеком, я не буду так уж чудесен? - неуверенно уточнил он.

\- Пожалуй, - согласился Тесс. - Правда, вас обязательно захотят проверить на предмет, действительно ли вы и правда вновь полностью человек, но как только убедятся - чудесным станут считать факт превращения, а не собственно вас.

\- Замечательно получится, если получится! - обрадовался Грин. - И, кстати, вы можете дать мне весь завтрашний день на выспаться? Потому что ночью я уже уйду в лес на поиски.

\- Уже завтра? - Тесс покосился на метелюгу в окне и покрепче прижался к теплому боку кошака. - Спите, конечно, ваш поиск куда важнее лишнего дня в архиве. Главное, чтобы вы вернулись с него... неважно, каким, только возвращайтесь.

* * *

Наутро Тесс, так и заснувший под крылом у сфинкса, тихонько выбрался, пригладил вихры теснее свернувшемуся без него ученику и собрался-ушел в научкорпус без него. А там достаточно было с суровым видом объявить, едва поприветствовав доктора Ренна:  
\- Вы знаете, что сегодняшняя ночь - особая? Безлунная, время ритуалов и лесного поиска. Грина не ждем, он должен подготовиться. Ему предстоит серьезное дело.

\- Да? А вы что же, не на ритуалы? - покряхтел почтенный доктор Ренн, тихо усмехаясь на "Грина не ждем". В его молодости именно так собирались студенты, заказывая пиво, и с такой же интонацией сообщали: "Такого-то не ждем, на выпивку скидываемся все, кто есть!"  
\- В мороз, в ночь, в лес, да еще ваш, а не свой? - выразил легкое изумление Тесс, привычно нашаривая клавишу включения чайника. - Грин настоятельно рекомендовал мне не рисковать здоровьем, и я намерен последовать этому мудрому совету. К тому же, мне нечего просить у этой зимы, а если бы и было, поиск в Безлунную - дело личное, компания там не вполне уместна.  
\- А что у них, какие-то игрища в такой мороз? - поддержал тему Ренн, так же привычно-утренне выставляя на стол сахар и заварку. - Никогда бы не подумал. И что же такое намерен искать в лесу наш сфинкс и сколько?

\- Девочку-весну, - объяснил Серазан, тут же залезая в сахарницу. - Вернее, зиму. Хозяйку. Он хотел поинтересоваться возможностью время от времени превращаться назад в человека. Здесь, в помещениях и среди техники, облик сфинкса не так удобен, как был на природе.  
\- Судя по его данным, ему придется очень сильно потрудиться. Я сам не могу оценить, но доктор Мьонн буквально в экстазе. Скажите, Тесс, а человеком вы его застали? Какой он был?  
Тесс хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
\- Вполне обычным парнем он был. Много читал, днями носился по округе, помогал жителям деревни. Готовил очень хорошо, вообще был хозяйственный. На мою стряпню нам переходить было немного грустно, надо сказать... - тут Серазан вздохнул, потому что хорошо помнил тогдашние тоскливые взгляды Грина. - Но это оказался так, побочный эффект превращения.  
\- А поведение у него с тех пор сильно изменилось? Какое-то новое отношение к происходящему? - уточнил Ренн. - Вообще, надо сказать, его мотивация для меня загадочна. Что он будет иметь с нашей миссии?  
Тесс задумался.  
\- Вы знаете, он стал гораздо серьезнее относиться к вопросам, касающимся обязанностей мага, места человека в мире, необходимости соблюдать неписаные законы... Стал больше предостерегать об опасности, как будто даже больше бояться... Впрочем, возможно, это только мне так кажется.  
Посмотрел на Ренна, склонив голову, погрел руки о кружку, хотя ему не было холодно.  
\- Что же до миссии, то тут все довольно просто. Если мага просят о помощи и задача ему по силам - он не вправе отказываться, потому что отказ грозит и потерей социального статуса, привилегий чародея, и в перспективе лишением способностей, волшебной силы.

\- Вот, значит, как? - Морэмирис Ренн слегка скривился, словно попробовал что-то кислое. - Скажите откровенно, Тесс, вы тоже на службе у этого ... Отца-Дракона? Или я правильно понял, и у вас тот самый уникальный случай, когда держат нейтралитет?

Тесс вздохнул еще тяжелее, чем когда вспоминал недоступную более гринову стряпню.  
\- Да я, честно говоря, вовсе тут... мимо проходил. Просто так вышло, что Дорру в хозяйстве не лишним был помощник, а мне - кто-то, кто мог бы научить жить здесь. После его смерти тоже - вышло так, что мимо проходил Грин, который искал мага-учителя и счел подходящей кандидатурой меня. Мое участие и здесь оказалось минимальным... какая к звездам служба! Что же до Отца-Дракона, то узнал я о нем примерно тогда же, когда и вы. Но ничего особенного не вижу - Дракон и Дракон... Законы с порядками только выучить сложнее, слишком уж много и не записанного, и притом неочевидного.

\- Да, с законами сложно, - вздохнул Ренн. - Но из всего сказанного меня больше всего волнует, честно говоря, статус нашей замечательной планеты. Теперь, когда известно, что колонизации она не подлежит, кого сюда только могут не высылать, вы себе представляете?  
\- Почему не подлежит? - удивился Серазан. - Берут же поселенцев.  
\- До поселенцев еще надо договориться, - заметил Ренн, - Пока получается, что колонисты должны принять здешние законы. А это - новые граждане для этих земель, но не для Мабри, как вы думаете?  
Тесс пожал плечами:  
\- Вы тут формальное гражданство наблюдаете? Пришел, поселился - живи... Вряд ли Дракон станет проверять, чье у поселенцев подданство в формальном отношении. Другое дело, что пол-Мабри вы сюда точно не переселите.  
\- Пол-Мабри сюда и не примут, - задумчиво потер щеку Ренн, - но и проверять моральный облик вновь прибывающих вряд ли станут.

\- Ну так и я о чем, - удивился Тесс. - А что с моральным обликом? Вы колонистов собираетесь отбирать как попало?

\- Тесс, вспоминайте, кто первый бежит с корабля? - поморщился Ренн. - И делайте выводы. Сейчас здесь хорошо, но если взять условия Грина, здесь начнется форменная борьба за выживание между людьми, которые хотят жить хорошо и как на родине, и местным населением. Грин сообразительный молодой человек, но вряд ли ему хватит ума поставить такие условия, которые помешают заслать сюда пару-тройку тысяч асоциальных элементов.

Тесс обалдел:  
\- Вы что, хотите сказать, Мабри намерена открыть мир на свободный выезд - вместо централизованной колонизации?!

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, - резко оборвал Тесса Ренн. - Я просчитываю возможности. Что сделает колониальное управление Мабри - решать не мне. Попробуйте намекнуть на это Грину.

\- Я-то намекну, - фыркнул Тесс. - Но только в Колониальном тоже не идиоты сидят. Смысл упускать выгоду, когда оформить тут колонию фактически ничего не мешает? И народ приедет отборный, и с местными будут корректны, и драконовы правила выучат... Кстати, оформление зависит от нас - и от вас - в не меньшей степени, чем от Грина. Что нам мешает подогнать отчет?

Ренн заинтересованно наклонился к Тессу:  
\- Вот эту мысль, - сказал он, - я бы попросил вас объяснить поподробнее. Составление отчета - это, в некотором роде, всегда подгон действительности под нужные шаблоны. Но ведь наши сведения будут еще и проверяться Мораном.

Серазан подумал мгновение.  
\- А Моран с Грином общался, его уже не обманешь... Но тогда - а в чем интерес коменданта? Ему колония нужна или он так, до отставки досиживает?

\- Ему нужно красиво завершенное дело. Колония для Мабри, пусть формальная - это лучше, чем очередная планета, переданная в Союз Миров - усмехнулся Ренн. - Моран общался с Грином, но слова сфинкса можно толковать по-разному. В конце концов, Грин не говорил о том, что Дракону нужна присяга в мабрийских традициях. Или нужна?

\- Сомневаюсь, - ответно хмыкнул Тесс. - Думаю, дракону важнее, чтобы люди вели себя, как положено... А в принципе - надо будет смотреть по списку требований и условий. Но, может быть, лучше подстраховаться и убедиться, что полковник поведет дело в направлении колонизации централизованной и контролируемой? Очень не хочется, чтобы сюда поперся кто попало.

\- Подстраховаться не лучше, а просто обязательно, - одобрительно подтвердил Ренн. - И прежде всего надо зафиксировать сказанное Грином таким способом, чтобы не было лишних разночтений. А для этого опять-таки нужен Грин, список четких вопросов и четкие же ответы.

\- Грина придется подождать, - покачал головой Серазан. - Сегодня, а возможно и еще пару дней, если Безлунная Ночь обойдется без эксцессов.

* * *

Грин проснулся только под вечер, когда дневная метель улеглась, Старуха и Мать ушли за горизонт, а небо расчистилось. Над темной, заснеженной землей, не засвеченные лунами, зажглись миллиарды звезд, дрожащих и ярких.

Ночь перерождений, млечная ночь вступила в свои права. Сфинкс вылез на высокий купол базы и сел там, настороженный и очарованный. Сидел, понемногу привыкая к бездвижному морозному воздуху, ждал то ли знака, то ли зова.

Далеко за перевалом люди выходят из домов, ставят по сугробам свечи - каждый в честь своей, только в эту ночь видной звезды. Гадают на детей, на судьбу, делают соломенную куклу - два жгута крест-накрест, наряжают ее, заворачивают в лоскуты и старое детское, по жгучему холоду несут к источникам, к памятным знакам и оставляют там, а заодно и кружку свежего молока. С утра дети будут разбирать, кому какая кукла достанется, а молоко будет уже выпито, а вокруг - мелкие звериные следы. Но это будет утром. А сейчас - тихо. Мир притаился и притих от долгожданной праздничной темноты, и только в хлеву слышно блеянье, отчаянное, заполошное - первые ягнята идут, и по жарко натопленным баням те, что нашли себе пару весной, на Юную, сейчас рожают детей. Счастливы дети, рожденные в любое время, но трижды счастливы ты, кто родился на грани миров, Безлунной ночью, зачатый на свежей траве в ночь Юную! Светят им только звезды, и ни Мать, ни Сестра, ни Старуха не властны над их судьбой.

Ночь затопила горные долины. Сфинкс сидел на куполе, и человек Грин постепенно отдавал власть над собой безымянному зверю, который неизменно жил внутри, но был приглушен и укрощен сначала Тессом, а затем Блейки и мабрийцами. Зверь был дик, хаотичен сам по себе и стремился улететь на свободу, в холодные горы и леса, к ней, к Старухе-зиме, чтобы вечно быть недалеко, но рядом.

Понятными и родными стали заснеженные леса по склону. База стояла на самой вершине, как нарыв, нелепая, чужеродная, в любую минуту готовая прорваться бесконечным потоком таких же бестолковых, как и те, что в ней жили сейчас, существ. В другое время Грин оскорбился бы такому сравнению, а сейчас сфинкс только осознавал, как велика зона отчуждения между этими фонящими электричеством куполами и полуспящей землей. Когда ощущение нелепости стало совсем отчетливым, он брезгливо дернул хвостом и взлетел, широко расправив крылья. Поднялся повыше и принялся делать широкие круги над спящим, заснеженным лесом.

И все настойчивей ощущал он зов зимы, как будто крик о помощи, на который нельзя не откликнуться, и чем меньше в сознании Грина оставалось человеческого, тем сильнее становился этот крик. С высоты Грин видел волков на ночной охоте, видел подгорный народ, который выходил из заледенелых пещер, чтобы единственный раз в году поймать чистый звездный свет без примеси лунного, видел лису, которая деловито мышковала неподалеку от медвежьей берлоги, видел стадо оленей, которые осторожно раскапывали снег у ручья. Зрение обострилось до того, что он мог бы увидеть даже мордочку мыши, неосторожно пробегающую по открытому месту, и когти совы, которая пикирует на юркую добычу с ближайшей ветки.  
Сфинкс нарезал широкие круги над лесом в поисках той единственной, которую сейчас хотел, и не мог найти ничего, кроме снега и замерзшего камня. Он поднялся повыше, рассеянно отметив, как похож горный хребет на спину гигантского ящера. Звезды успели пройти почти весь путь по ночному небу, когда сфинкс сделал свой выбор и полетел к склонам, которые сверху напоминали вытянутую лапу с длинными извилистыми пальцами. Там, в небольшой долине, гремела по камням незамерзшая вода, пенились, исходили влажным паром горячие источники. Там, на влажных камнях, с которых лапы соскальзывали в теплую воду, он уловил смутное присутствие Старухи. Похоже, она недавно пробиралась наверх, оставляя на теплых камнях клочья истлевших, пропавших жиром и дымом одежд. Сфинкс довольно улыбнулся. Подниматься вверх против течения, прыгая по теплым камням в утренних сумерках было даже забавно. Некоторые деревья по берегам теплого ручья стояли мокрые, довольные, а некоторые были заключены в ледяные панцири, как в саркофаги.

Если бы рядом с Грином в тот момент оказался местный маг, он сказал бы, что место это особое. И не потому, что порой накрывали это ущелье серные испарения, накрывая удушливой, сладко пахнущей смертью все живое, а тем, что вода этого ключа лечила женские болезни, и потому охраняли его все горные народы ревностно, не допуская зимой сюда никого живого. Но Грин об этом не знал, а сфинкс - не знал тем более, с уверенностью лесного жителя исследуя источник.  
Все выше и выше по горячему ручью поднимался сфинкс, пока не дошел по нагромождения камней и водопада. Там, в небольшой пещерке на берегу сидела Старуха, сморщенная, мокрая, уродливая и одинокая.  
Бросила зло:  
\- Явился!

* * *

\- Похоже, наш кот еще бродит по неведомым дорожкам? Пока его нет, нам же никто не мешает поработать над разработкой версии, мастер Тесс? - философски спросил Ренн на следующий день, залезая в базу данных. - Где у нас тут основная форма? Ага, вот, смотрите, Серазан. Надо составить вопросы так, чтобы ответы Грина четко совпадали с указанными позициями. Если Грин даст нам пару дней форы, будет уже хорошо. Я, честно говоря, замучился уже по ночам готовиться к ежедневным встречам с ним.

Тесс покладисто заглянул в монитор, проглядывая список:  
\- По-моему, четких парней вы ищете не по адресу... И, честно говоря, не думаю, что добиться от Грина нужных ответов можно переформулировкой вопросов. Проще сделать свою трактовку ответов, если что-то будет допускать разночтения.

\- Можно и так сделать, - согласился Ренн. - Только Грин обладает уникальной способностью на вопрос, предполагающий в ответе "да" или "нет", находить свой, третий вариант ответа.

\- Именно поэтому я и говорю, что не стоит возиться с вопросами, - терпеливо усмехнулся Тесс. - Надо просто-напросто "перевести" имеющиеся ответы так, чтобы они соответствовали нашей задаче.

\- Разумно, - согласился Ренн. - Теперь будем ждать Грина, надеюсь, с ним не случится ничего неприятного. Чего, вообще, можно ожидать от этой безлунной?

Тесс вздохнул:  
\- Грин говорил, что неприятностей не ожидает и намерен вернуться. На это, думаю, рассчитывать можно... Все-таки Безлунная - домашний праздник, мирный и положительный. А вот каким он вернется - не знаю. Может, каким уходил, может быть - человеком, хорошо, если не кем-то еще...  
Тут Серазан вздрогнул слегка.  
\- Между прочим, а некоторое количество алкоголя у вас тут достать можно?

\- Вы с Ганном насколько хорошо познакомились? - поинтересовался Ренн. - В ангарах у механиков всегда что-то булькает, проверено. Сегодня, наверное, можно вам отдохнуть.  
\- Какое там отдохнуть! - слегка ужаснулся Тесс. - И не сегодня, сегодня рано. Вот если Грин не вернется и завтра... Признаться, я очень боюсь, как бы он не появился в таком виде, что без канистры не взглянешь... Они же тут превращаются, как в голову взбредет! И, что самое удивительное, всегда удачно.  
\- Это первое его превращение или были еще? - быстро спросил Ренн.

\- Это - первое, - подтвердил Тесс, - Но он еще только ученик и к тому же поздно начал. В принципе же для мага нормально либо уметь налаживать ментальную связь с животными или птицами, либо превращаться в кого-то из них. Для не-мага это, впрочем, тоже возможно, хотя и в более редких случаях.

\- А вы, Серазан? - Ренн буквально впился взглядом в экс-мабрийца. - Вы когда-нибудь пытались, так сказать, перевоплотиться по-здешнему?

Тесс улыбнулся.  
\- Нет. У меня, увы, еще сильны предрассудки - предпочитаю работать по специальности. Модульная связь, только с живым существом. Тоже форма перевоплощения, собственно... Но трансформацию в физическом теле пока что не пробовал.  
\- Связь? - заинтересовался Ренн. - Как же вы это делаете?  
\- Гм... Как... - озадачился Серазан. - Собственно, это дело настроя, желания и удачи. Вам случалось ощутить чье-то присутствие рядом, взгляд за спиной, движение за стеной? Если да, то вы знаете, на что это похоже. Если нет, то за аналогию сойдет голос, который надо расслышать в шумной толпе. Нужно только научиться выделять и усиливать конкретный сигнал, чтобы удерживать соединение по желанию.

Ренн только плечами пожал. Особой чуткостью он никогда не отличался, поэтому объяснение Тесса прозвучало для него довольно туманно. - Я читал про миры Гавэреля, там принято телепатическое общение, - сообщил он примирительно. - Правда, только на близком расстоянии. Скажите, Серазан, а Вульфрик Дорр - он тоже... умел что-то такое?

\- Вульфрик меня и учил, - добавил улыбке загадочности Серазан, внутренне посмеиваясь. Науку Дорра - ту, которая по большей части давалась им Тессу - он применял на Ренне прямо сейчас. - Более того, он умер, ничего не успев рассказать о вас и об этой базе, и лишь потом, месяца полтора спустя, связался с Грином и попросил вызвать "Крыло" на коротких волнах... То, что мы здесь - это его воля.

\- Да... - неопределенно сказал Ренн. - Хотите посмотреть, как то все начиналось?  
И, не ожидая ответа, активировал общий большой экран, последовательно показывая Тессу разные годы на базе, от самого ее основания. У новеньких корпусов, дружески улыбаясь, махали руками в объектив совсем еще молодые люди. Шли годы, лица ученых стали старше, на одной из записей Дорр внезапно появился в местном плаще. - Вот, - сказал Ренн, завершая экскурс в прошлое. - Вот этот снимок - последний. Больше Дорр на базу не возвращался.

Тесс покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от снимка. Дорру там было не больше лет, чем ему сейчас, и выглядел он... нет, не диким, как поначалу казалось Тессу, когда он сам проходил коридорами в зимнем и местном, но подчеркнуто чужим - внешне, и как-то неуловимо-неявно - позой и взглядом.  
\- Черный Мастер... - пробормотал Тесс и, опомнившись, спросил. - Это сколько же лет прошло?

Ренн нахмурился, подсчитывая даты в уме.  
\- Тридцать четыре года, - ответил он наконец. - Дорр прожил Черным мастером ровно тридцать четыре года. А почему он связался с Грином, а не с вами, Серазан, как вы думаете?

\- Наверное, потому что Грин мог отреагировать - собственно, и отреагировал - на просьбу с того света адекватнее, чем я, - вздохнул Серазан честно. - Он и передал ее мне, и сам принял как обязательную к выполнению. А у меня бы непременно возникли... вопросы. Хотя бы о том, почему он не говорил мне о своей работе, пока еще был живым... Я ведь абсолютно ни о чем даже не подозревал.

\- Адекватнее, или так, как нужно здешнему хозяину? - резко спросил Ренн, прищурившись совсем по-морановски. - Как вы думаете, Серазан, почему живой Дорр не мог передать и сказать то, что сумел передать мертвый?

\- Живой Дорр прекрасно мог связаться с вами и сам, - огрызнулся Тесс в ответ, мгновенно ощетиниваясь. - А когда уже не мог, то не мог и сказать, потому что умер прежде, чем я успел хотя бы задуматься, куда бежать и кого звать на помощь!

\- Отчего он умер? - серьезно спросил Ренн. - Он был крепкий, здоровый. Если бы он чем-то болел, то тут бы ему помогли. Серазан, это очень важно - то, что вы думаете: Дорр точно умер своей смертью? Подумайте, здесь все может случиться...

Тесс надолго задумался, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Болеть он не болел. Трав держал в доме много, пил разное для профилактики, но не так, чтобы лечиться от чего-то тяжелого. И к ранней дряхлости тоже не близился, хоть и держал меня как помощника, вполне и один мог бы справляться с хозяйством в ближайшие годы. Но жара у нас в те дни стояла страшенная, даром, что в лесу - переносить ее было тяжело... нам обоим, а лето - время рабочее, сложное само по себе. Вульфрик к тому же больше ходил дорогами, полянами, дольше бывал на открытом солнце... Меня, "больного", берег, а сам не берегся. Я не сказал бы, что его удар так уж подозрителен, чтобы считать, что он намеренно наведен.

\- Жара, значит, - горько сказал Ренн. - Ну а Грин когда к вам дошел и почему? Его навел кто-то или он сам такой прыткий? Впрочем, - старик махнул рукой, вспомнив сфинкса, - от этого можно действительно ждать чего угодно.

\- А Грина я вовсе в кабаке повстречал, - усмехнулся Тесс. - Где-то уже в начале осени. Мне не понравилось, как он на меня смотрит, ему - то, что о Черном Мастере говорят. Слово за слово... А навели, если так вспомнить, не столько его, сколько меня... адекватностью реакций я в тот момент не страдал, но хорошо помню, что в тот кабачок меня буквально тащило. А он там, кажется, подрабатывал на подхвате.

Ренн на минуту остолбенел.  
\- Мальчишка полгода назад из кабака? Ну, Вульфрик, ну нашел контакт!  
Серазан, он хоть у вас расписаться в договоре сможет? - и запнулся. - Хотя ладно, отпечаток лапы сойдет для начала.

\- Мальчишка-маг, полукровка в надцатом поколении, ученик лесного мага в юности и человек, который три года методично обшаривал города и веси своего мира в поисках учителя, который пришелся бы ему по вкусу, - внятно перечислил Тесс, слегка оскорбившись за ученика. - То, что он в итоге попал на меня вместо Дорра - не его вина, зато парень не только обучен грамоте и счету, но и знает и умеет выполнять большую часть того, что входит в обязанности мага. Думаете, кто попало был бы нам так полезен в работе над описанием планеты? А Грин вдобавок почти моментально осваивает почти любую технику и усваивает практически любые правила. Он вам не только распишется...

* * *

Он не сразу заметил ее тяжелое, отягощенное ребенком чрево, потому что она сидела в воде, то сжималась в комок, то цеплялась за камни, и ругалась, тяжело дыша и срываясь то на шепот, то на визг. Она злилась той тяжелой возрастной злобой, когда опыт прекрасно помогает угадать самое больное и тайное - каждое ее слово било в точку. Грин понял так, что она на него рассчитывала, что делала из мальчишки себе верного спутника, подобно тому, как старые одинокие женщины заводят себе котов - для компании, но тогда, осенью, она не открыла всей правды, предпочитая, чтобы мальчишка сам пришел к ней и остался рядом. Она звала его всю зиму, беспрестанно и настойчиво, но его врожденное любопытство и близость других людей хранили от ее зова. И только сейчас, когда почти уже...  
И Грин сидел рядом и не уходил только потому, что она, словно приходя временами в сознание, просила остаться. Ему было одновременно муторно и отстраненно. В ней была вся увядающая зима, коварная лихорадками, щедрая на тоску, но в железистых парах, исходящих от ее купели, он ощущал запах нерожденной еще весны.

Пришедший следом бледный, быстро прошедший день они провели так: он - сидя на теплых камнях у источника, она полуплавая-полубредя в воде, то проклиная свой выбор, то благословляя его. В голове у Грина было много разного: и о том, что она стала совсем не такая, как была осенью, и о том, почему она тут одна, и о том, что под снегом всегда есть грязные ветки и сучья, а зима сначала оставляет грязную слякоть и только потом распускаются нежные листья... Все это помогало ощущать себя не здесь и не сейчас. Подойти поближе к этому существу он не мог, и уйти совсем - не мог тоже.

\- Не замерзнет, - сказала старуха какой-то момент. - С тобой не замерзнет, только пристрой мою девочку. Уйдешь быстро, ты наглый, ты не испугаешься.

К вечеру у нее опять начались схватки. То сидя на корточках, то стоя на четвереньках в естественной своей купели, она мотала головой и подвывала, глядя на постепенно проявляющиеся звезды. Сфинкс сидел ни жив, ни мертв, спрятав морду в лапы. Мурлыкать не получалось. Его тошнило. - Возьмешь, - сказала старуха-мать сквозь зубы, - и унесешь... Потом унесешь далеко-далеко, как можешь. Сохранишь. Не дашь в обиду.  
И Грин ждал.

А когда звезды в безлунном небе стали совсем яркими, ребенок как-то быстро родился. Словно вдруг, за несколько потуг, сморщенным окровавленным мешочком упал в теплую воду, и руки истерзанной, измученной, но счастливой наконец старухи-матери поддержали его. Она приложила дитя к груди, ребенок зачмокал, на глазах наливаясь сытостью, а Грин всхлипнул, с недоверчивой радостью глядя на дивное свежее чудо, возникшее среди грязи, брани и увядания.

Она была Сестра, маленькая девочка, она росла быстро, за несколько часов уже начала что-то лепетать, ползать, сидеть, а Старуха, наоборот, дряхлела на глазах.  
\- Все соки из меня пьет, мерзавка! - выругалась на дитя, и сфинкс понял, что пришло его время. Он подманил к себе с каждой минутой растущую девочку, беленькую и светлоглазую, посадил ее себе на спину, крепко прикрыл крыльями и пошел прочь, ориентируясь на перевал, за которым жили люди. Детские ручонки цеплялись за его гриву все сильнее, и когда они чуть не придушили совсем, Грин осмелился расправить крылья и чуть-чуть взлететь.  
\- Иииии!!! - радостно завопили со спины, и сфинкс понял, что все в порядке. Теперь он полубежал, полулетел под звездным небом, и девочка хохотала, и запах дыма из очагов, и запах молока стали им ориентирами.

Деревня стояла на склоне горы, в зимних загонах топтались овцы, а у входа в каждый сарай стояла кружка молока. Грин спустил со спины девчонку - ей уже было на вид лет пять, нагрел магией молоко ей и себе.  
\- Останешься здесь, сестренка? - спросил осторожно.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - беззаботно сказала девочка, стаскивая тряпки с подобранной тут же соломенной куклы. - Ты за мной еще придешь?  
\- А надо? - спросил сфинкс.  
\- Мне хотелось бы. Ты пушистый.  
\- А мне хотелось бы снимать шкуру время от времени, - задумчиво сказал Грин, - Поможешь?  
\- Один раз, наверное, смогу, - ответила она, слизывая молочную пенку с верхней губы. - Ты ее только обратно не надевай, а то я больше и не сниму. - Ладно, - сказал Грин. - Снимай с меня шкуру, и пойдем подыщем тебе родителей, а то ночь уже на исходе.

* * *

\- Скажите, Серазан, - ворчливо сказал Морэмирис Ренн, поглядев на третий день на Тесса мрачного и отчетливо нервничающего, - а вы сами как видите здесь мабрийские поселения? Каждый раз, когда я начинаю говорить об этом, Грин что-то начинает об ответственности. Никто с этим не спорит, но именно эта его позиция и мешает Морану доложить о получении согласия на прием колонистов.

Тесс вздохнул:  
\- Я их, честно говоря, вижу не очень. По-хорошему, нужна изолированная карантинная зона, наподобие этой базы, куда нужно звать местных учителей-магов и откуда можно выпускать только отдельных, одобренных этими магами людей... Если вообще выпускать. Селиться семьями, основывать хозяйство - если смешиваться с местными, то рассеяться так, чтобы невозможно было создание национальных диаспор. Если отдельным народом, нормальной колонией... Проблема будет скорее в поиске места, где это окажется безопасно. Грин, правда, нечто подобное упоминал. А что он вам говорил об ответственности?

\- Как всегда, что-то невнятное, - скривился Ренн. - Дословно это звучало как "никто из попавших сюда не может не измениться, потому что будут нести слишком большую ответственность. " Я предположил, что это в местном стиле про то, что решение приехать - большая ответственность. Если я правильно уловил второй смысловой слой, то остается только предположить, что будет слишком много чисто местных правил.

Тесс секунду подумал и хмыкнул:  
\- Доктор Ренн, скажите, вы изменились с момента приезда сюда?  
\- Изменился, - буркнул Ренн, - постарел вот. Правда, на Мабри было бы то же самое. Я знаю, - улыбнулся он Тессу, - что вы хотите сказать.  
Спрашивается тогда, зачем Грин мутит воду, если все так просто?  
\- Он умен и талантлив, но все равно еще молод, - ответно улыбнулся Тесс. - Едва ли ему приходилось оглядываться назад так уж часто, и едва ли он видел при этом человека, отличающегося от него настоящего так уж сильно, чтобы начать относиться к взрослению и изменению как к чему-то обыкновенному.  
Посмотрел на Ренна, склонив голову набок, хмыкнул, продолжил:  
\- Впрочем, здесь можно измениться несколько значительнее, чем в иных мирах. Стать магом, например. Или сфинксом. Или деревом - это уж кому что достанется... при его выборе.

* * *

На выселки, откуда дорога ведет на Гремячий ручей, а еще дальше - на Горячие ключи, прямо после Безлунной приблудилась девочка, маленькая, но здоровая и смышленая. Девочку привел рано утром высокий рыжий парень, одетый не по-зимнему и с посохом. Отогрелся, сказал, что нашел ребенка в лесу, что ему надо бы идти дальше - пристроил дитя и поспешно ушел.  
Видимо, понял, что ребенок зимней дороги не выдержит, а идти надо за перевал, на самую Белую гору. Отговорить парня не было никакой возможности, даром что до той Белой и летом дня три пешком, а зимой могло быть поболее.  
Кто-то отдал парню шубку-бокогрейку, потрепанную, но крепкую, и парень ушел, как не было. Девочку обустроили у стариков Жабреев - тем детей хотелось давно, да никак не складывалось, - и мелкая прижилась, как родная, только время от времени спрашивала, когда братик ее придет. Зима выдалась снежная, волки шалили сильно, и когда недалеко от Гремячьего старик Жабрей нашел подранную в клочья шубейку и волчьи следы вокруг, то дочке Найдене ничего не сказал, а старухе обмолвился, чтобы зря языком не трепала.

* * *

\- А могли бы вы с Грином связаться, как рассказывали - на расстоянии? - полюбопытствовал Ренн к вечеру. - Вижу ведь - изведетесь иначе.

Серазан раскрыл рот... и закрыл, во все глаза глядя на Ренна.  
\- А ведь мне это и в голову не приходило... - медленно произнес он наконец. - Хотя принципиальной разницы, пожалуй, нет - растение, животное, человек... Вопрос только в настройках. И правда, попробовать, что ли?

\- Попробуйте, по крайней мере, всегда будете знать, где он там летает, - посоветовал он. - Были бы у меня близкие, я бы тоже хотел вот так вот, соединяться.

\- Для этого надо, чтобы все были здесь, - немного печально покачал головой Серазан. - Не думаю, что где-то еще подобная связь заработала бы.

\- У вас остался кто-нибудь на Мабри? У меня - сын, ему сейчас под тридцать. Он мало меня видел, только вот лет десять назад поинтересовался, кто отец и откуда. Теперь переписываемся.

\- Даже если не видел - все равно род продолжен, - серьезно ответил Тесс. - Вы счастливый человек. У меня живых на Мабри не осталось - мы с подругой уже и заявку подали... Дастен успел первым.

Ренн вздохнул:  
\- Давайте-ка я у нашего доктора спирт сам возьму, в лечебных целях. Вижу, нарастает у вас необходимость в этом продукте...  
Серазан неопределенно пожал плечами.  
Ренн покачал головой и отбил номер лазарета: попросить спирта и Тессу, и себе заодно.  
\- Лучше попросить заранее, и развести правильно, - объяснил он свои действия Тессу. - Тогда будем гарантированно что-то иметь на сон грядущий. Кстати, вот доктор Мьонн хотел вас обследовать тоже, на предмет возможных изменений. Заодно порасспрашиваете его поподробней, что его так восхитило у Грина, что он второй день от окуляров не отрывается.

\- Не знаю, стоит ли, - покачал головой Серазан. - Особенно если ставить эксперимент по созданию удаленной связи...  
Подумал, с сомнением посмотрел на Ренна и уточнил:  
\- А доктор Мьонн будет? Насчет Грина действительно хотелось бы расспросить поподробнее.  
\- Для вас, Серазан, доктор Мьонн будет где угодно, что угодно и всегда! - заверил Ренн.  
Тесс в последний раз вздохнул, встряхнулся и широко улыбнулся:  
\- В таком случае я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вашему отдыху.

* * *

Грин ворвался на базу под утро, стремительный и полубезумный. Из поднебесья спикировал к своему куполу, походя прожег все двери на дороге, позабыв про все правила и карточки, рыжим клубком вкатился их с Тессом общее жилище и прямо посреди гостиной наткнулся на своего мастера. Грин лег рядышком и раскрыл крылья, прикрывая и одновременно чуть пододвигая к себе спящего. Закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться. Перед глазами все еще мелькали волчьи оскаленные морды, крылья чувствовали ледяной ветер, а в горле стояло рычание.

От рычания Тесс и проснулся, перепутав его с гулом двигателей, охренел спросонья и с больной с суровой похмелюги головы решил, что снова в небе над Мабри и, что куда хуже, снова под лучом деструктора. Надо было срочно вставать и хоть бежать, хоть ползти на место, но сперва - идентифицировать и попытаться помочь телу, которое упало поверх...  
Поверх? Крылья... Лапы?!  
\- Грин... - прохрипел Тесс, полуразглядев его мутным неразлепленным глазом, пришел в ужас и попытался сдвинуть, обнять и встряхнуть сразу.  
\- Грин, как вы... Вы живой?!

Успокоить мастера и одновременно успокоиться самому было затруднительно, но Грин попытался. Горло не слушалось, и он только покрепче прижался к Серазану, и положил ему в руку кисточку хвоста. Хвост дергался и сопротивлялся, как отдельная личность, мазнул мастера по руке и отлетел в сторону, подметая пол.

Вместо хвоста Тесс поймал пушистое плечо сфинкса, углядел из-под полураскрытого крыла не по-корабельному высокий потолок и наконец сообразил, где и когда они оба находятся.  
\- Дома... - выдохнул, обмякая под Грином, поморщился от стука в затылке и вгляделся в ученика. - Вернулись. Сфинксом, как прежде. Не нашли? - и сочувственно погладил, прикрывая глаза вновь.

Грин лихорадочно подставлялся под узкую ласковую ладонь, прижимался к ней горячим лбом, терся скулами...  
\- Нашел, - еле выговорил он. - Потерял!

Тесс вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в вихрасто-гривастый затылок, притягивая кошака к себе, поближе и пониже... в том числе чтобы самому не вставать.  
\- Ну что ж поделаешь, - продолжая гладить, произнес утешающе. - Рассказывайте тогда, как не удержали, подумаем, что тут можно сделать.

Грин зажмурился, еще поласкался немного, прежде чем ответить обреченно: - В лесу руками отбиться трудно, легче лапами. И по снегу бежать тяжело, легче лететь. Вот так и получилось, что сброшенную шкуру пришлось опять поднять. А это значит, что второго шанса попросить у меня не будет...

Руки Тесса так и замерли запутавшимися в гриве, зато глаза открылись - широко - и тут же опасно сощурились.  
\- От кого отбивались?  
\- В лесу голодно, - простодушно ответил Грин, наконец-то складывая крылья. - Я шел сюда и оказался на пути у охотящейся волчьей стаи. Один, только с ножом, без арбалета.  
Тесс поежился и выбрался из-под крыла, медленно и осторожно сел рядом с учеником, вновь погладил рыжие вихры.  
\- И перекинулись снова? - уточнил он наконец.

Грин медленно закрыл глаза и положил голову Тессу на колени.  
\- В какой-то момент - признался он, - я сам этого захотел, очень сильно. Я вспомнил, как тепло в шкуре, как уверенно с крыльями. Вспомнил, что ни один из волков не смеет тронуть сфинкса - вспомнил, какими острыми были когти - и ощутил все это уже, когда подпрыгнул в воздух и полетел.

Серазан покачал головой, мысленно выругался от полученного эффекта и продолжил расспросы.  
\- То есть сами все сделали, без посторонней помощи или вмешательства? А что мешает теперь и в другую сторону тоже самостоятельно?  
\- Мешает то, что я забыл, как это - быть человеком, - признался Грин. - Таким хрупким, неустойчивым, голым, беззащитным. Очень беззащитным. Таким неприспособленным, что даже смешение его с кем-то уже лучше, чем просто так. И мне это очень не нравится.  
\- Если вы превратились как есть - голым, без оружия, зимой и в лесу - то я вас очень хорошо понимаю! - с чувством ответил Серазан, как следует это представив. - Человеком быть хорошо в среде, специально под людей измененной. Может быть, если еще пожить здесь, сумеете начать вспоминать? Сумели же захотеть вернуться в человеческий вид.

Грин принюхался, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз:  
\- Мастер, - спросил он, - а что тут было, пока меня не было?  
\- Лучше не спрашивайте, - мрачно ответил Тесс. - Если куда соберетесь в следующий раз - пойду с вами. Все лучше, чем ждать тут...  
\- Вам опять было плохо? Сейчас тоже?  
\- Очень плохо, - с улыбкой признался Серазан, - когда вы не вернулись после первой ночи, и еще хуже - когда не вернулись после второй. Наверное, хуже всего бы стало, если бы я вчера пошел вас искать - а я хотел - но мне, к счастью, не дали...  
Прикрыл глаза на пару секунд и пригладил затылок сфинкса.  
\- Хорошо, что вы уже дома. Очень хорошо...

Грин что-то промурлыкал, наконец-то немного успокаиваясь.  
\- Больше мне не надо будет уходить, мастер Тесс, - пробормотал он. - Теперь до многого придется доходить самому. Я уже никого и ни о чем не могу просить. Никогда.  
Грин аж передернулся от воспоминания, и понял, что не расскажет о том, что видел, ни Тессу, ни вообще никому. Даже отцу-Дракону.  
\- Я упустил единственный шанс снова стать человеком. Вообще.  
Он встал, кисточка метнулась мимо лба Тесса. Ухмыльнулся:  
\- Похоже на похмелье. Вот почему я всегда пропускаю самое интересное?

Серазан вздрогнул.  
\- Это не интересно! Это страшно, с чем тут доктора спирт бодяжат... А с чем механики... - передернувшись от воспоминания, Тесс торопливо сглотнул, скорбно покачал головой и покосился в направлении кисточки.  
Подумал, подергал вместо нее прядь волос из близко расположенной гривы и попросил:  
\- Не уходите. И не просите. Чем вы хуже всяких лесных хозяек? И сами дойдете... вместе придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Без меня? Спирт? У механиков? - возмутился Грин. - Не-е-ет, точно не уйду, не надейтесь! А рассол они употребляют, как вы думаете?  
\- Рассол? - всерьез задумался Тесс. - Не знаю. Но "предпоследнюю вахту" еще никто не заменил. Кстати, - отодвинувшись, Серазан принялся шарить по карманам, пытаясь вспомнить, позаботился ли о нем добрый доктор, перед тем как отпускать ночевать там, где душа просит.  
\- Вот! - продемонстрировал все-таки найденную капсулу и медленно и печально поднялся на ноги, озираясь. - Теперь еще водички...  
Грин вздохнул, скептически посмотрел на лекарство - и со стола к Тессу услужливо полетел стакан, правда, пустой.  
\- А где здесь пузыри с водой, я не знаю, - пробормотал он.  
Тесс тоже вздохнул, поймал стакан и поплелся к доставочному блоку у сфинкса за спиной.  
\- Тяжелые у нас с вами выдались три дня, - прокомментировал он негромко, наливая воду, раскусывая капсулу-аварийку и немедленно запивая невыносимую горечь ядреного шедевра военной медицины. - Пусть даже и по отдельности. Давайте заодно уже и завтрак закажем, а потом - будем доходить до чуда превращений, пока у вас еще свежи воспоминания о трансформациях в ту и другую сторону. Что происходило при превращении в человека?  
Последний вопрос прозвучал уже значительно более бодро, чем все предыдущие.

\- Мяса возьмите побольше, горячего супа, хлеба, - жадно попросил Грин в спину Тесса. - И сладкое обязательно, хоть пирожок, хоть конфету! И еще салат, если там есть, такой вкусненький был с горошком. Рассол. А лучше - пива!  
И задумался, систематизируя и осознавая то, что с ним происходило в последний день.  
\- Пива-то нам кто даст? - хмыкнул Тесс, не без удовольствия запрашивая всего и побольше. - Оно позавчера было, следующий разрешенный день - к концу недели. А в принципе алкогольного не раньше чем вечером, я теперь знаю, где тут кто что наливает. В ангаре вкуснее, в лазарете безопаснее. Вернулся к сидящему посреди комнаты сфинксу и внимательно его оглядел.  
\- Надумалось что-нибудь?

Грин переступил с лапы на лапу.  
\- Когда я сбросил шкуру, то стало холодно, и я чуть не упал, потому что на двух ногах стоять было странно, - сказал он, наконец. - Потом стало очень удобно с руками, и я долго сжимал-разжимал пальцы. Рядом стоял посох, я опирался на него. Потом ко всему привык, и стало нормально. Я еще очень обрадовался, а хозяйка сказала, что если я еще раз захочу превратиться, она меня уже обратно не вытащит.

Тесс сел перед сфинксом, вежливо взял его лапу и подержал на ладони, в не первый раз оценивая ширину и вес.  
\- Руки у вас были действительно были лучше, - сказал он наконец. - Хоть это и было давно, но я помню. Если вам вернули посох, то и одежда тоже появилась? А как ощущался сам процесс превращения? У вас была возможность его прочувствовать и запомнить?

\- Лапы в результате оказались полезнее, - проворчал Грин обиженно. - Нет, я ничего не почувствовал. Как будто проснулся. И мир немного изменился.

Тесс примирительно погладил лапу.  
\- И когда обратно - тоже? - заглянул сфинксу в полузеленые глаза. - А можете сами так... проснуться? Еще раз?  
\- Надо попробовать, - твердо сказал Грин. - Обязательно надо попробовать. Правда, я сам боюсь, потому что не знаю, чем это закончится. Мало ли...?  
\- Давайте будем пробовать, - не менее твердо практически потребовал Серазан, не выпуская сфинкса. - Можно даже прямо сейчас, вместе, чтобы вы не боялись - время все равно несусветное, как раз можно... что успеем и что получится.

\- Что может сделать человек, чего больше никто не сможет? - так же требовательно спросил Рон, весело глядя на Серазана.  
\- Породить другого человека, - не задумываясь ответил Серазан. - А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Ох, - сказал Рон, заметно смущаясь, - вот об этом я как-то не подумал.  
\- Тогда, пожалуйста, ваш вариант, - ухмыльнулся Тесс, теребя подушечку лапы.  
\- Я первый спросил, Мастер! - отпарировал Грин. Ему было одновременно неловко и щекотно. Щекотно оттого, что Тесс играл с лапой, а неловко - потому что двадцатилетний организм очень конкретно принялся подсказывать, как размножаются сфинксы, и не только они. - Неужели единственно уникальное, на что способны люди - это..?  
И Грин все-таки весело фыркнул, не совладав с собственным воображением.

Тесс спрятал усмешку, отвечая строго-серьезно. Возможно, даже немного преувеличенно строго, потому что реакция Грина немало его позабавила и даже некоторым образом заинтересовала.  
\- Это - единственно уникальное, на что способен любой вид: воспроизвести представителя именно этого же вида. Все остальные умения и таланты, если брать каждое по отдельности, можно в той или иной форме встретить и у других. Поэтому разумнее говорить о сочетании умений, которое присуще только человеку - например, человек может научиться жить в степях, в лесу, в тундре и тропиках, на земле и под землей, в воде, в космосе...  
хотя приспособлен, если говорить о возможностях его животного тела, к достаточно узкой климатической полосе.

Грин окончательно смутился.

\- Ну тогда это единственное, что я могу сделать не ради себя, а ради кого-то, - заявил он, - потому что захотеть так измениться можно, только если очень понадобится, в физическом плане, понимаете?

Тесс даже лапу выпустил, чтобы в задумчивости взяться обеими руками за голову.  
\- То есть вам надо женщину найти, и тогда будет стимул превращаться?  
Грин потупился. От его ушей можно было прикуривать:  
\- А что, есть еще варианты?  
\- Есть, но это для идейных или нищих, - автоматически брякнул Тесс мабрийское народное на тему вариантов, и тут же осекся. И спросил иное:  
\- А руками вы делать совсем ничего не хотите? Писать, рисовать, держать ложку и вилку?  
Грин пожал плечами.  
\- Писать надо бы научиться. А вот рисование мне никогда не давалось, даже руками.  
\- А ремесла? А еду готовить, Грин, помните, какие у вас замечательные пироги... и супы... и запеканки, мясо, грибы получались? - тут Серазан сам их вспомнил и поглядел на ученика так голодно-отчаянно, словно и не им должен был с минуты на минуты прибыть заказанный завтрак.

Рон посмотрел на Тесса примерно так же, потому что сам есть хотел зверски, и был согласен даже на мабрийскую столовку, лишь бы оно было съедобно и имело статус еды.  
Тесс вздохнул и встал, глядя на сфинкса сверху вниз и по-прежнему голодно.  
\- Грин, превращайтесь! Вот сейчас. Вы же так готовите!  
\- Это шантаж? - скорбно спросил Грин, глядя на Тесса снизу вверх усталыми глазищами  
\- Вы даже пробовать боитесь? - решительно проигнорировал Серазан выразительный и печальный взгляд.  
\- Да ничего я не боюсь, - кисточка примирительно скользнула по руке Тесса. - Я просто не готов пока, прямо вот так сразу. Мне надо настроиться, поесть, выспаться, причесаться после леса.  
И Грин опять посмотрел на Тесса доверчиво. По-прежнему снизу вверх.  
\- Да я вас сам вычешу, пока мы завтрак ждем! - экспрессивно высказался Тесс и пошел за расческой.

Грин торжествующе улыбнулся и отошел к оконной стене, выставив до упора прозрачность и устроившись поудобнее. Кошачьего в нем было уже куда больше, чем человеческого, так что ничего унизительного в том, что Мастер приводит его в порядок, он не видел.  
А мастер вернулся сразу с тремя чесалками, на все стандартные мабрийские длины волос, контейнером для счесанной шерсти и диванной подушкой под задницу. Уселся рядом с Грином с удобствами, разложился, вооружился и взялся за его гриву с основания, одновременно заботливо и деловито, для порядка фыркнув:  
\- И расчесываться - тоже - куда проще руками...  
"Проще - не значит удобнее, - подумал Грин, довольно выгибаясь навстречу умелым и ласковым рукам. - Так что "проще" - это не для сфинкса!"  
И замурлыкал.


	28. Chapter 28

При поддержке мастера Грин как-то неожиданно быстро смирился с тем, что колдовства не получилось, так что жить ему дальше как есть - с лапами и крыльями. Смирился - и в считанные дни обнаглел до крайности. Тесса это не затронуло, зато результаты полного окошачивания очень хорошо прочувствовали в следующие дни и доктор Ренн, и доктор Дийс, и немного - остальной персонал.  
Теперь Грин расценивал базу как забавное развлечение: понаблюдать, но не оставаться, а еще - как вместилище информации самого разного толка. К сожалению, воспринимать полукот мог только то, что касалось его лично: историю планеты теми кусками, которые были записаны в архивах Дийса, истории о превращениях, в поисках которых он копался по всем разделам, и сводки для тех мест, которые он видел своими глазами. Справедливости ради, Грин попробовал разобраться и в истории Мабри, но тут осторожный Дийс дал сфинксу краткую справку, даже более схематичную, чем рассказ Тесса о братьях и колодцах, а Грин из деликатности не стал настаивать или расспрашивать подробнее. По его представлениям, противостояние разумных существ одного вида, доходящее аж до массовых убийств, было позорным, и в том, что Дийс не хотел копаться в этом кошмаре, он ничего странного не видел. Грин только никак не мог понять, как, при всей логичности и продуманности мабрийских порядков, люди сумели так вляпаться. Что такое избыток населения, он тем более воспринимал с трудом. Разумом осознавал, но при разборе проблем забывал постоянно.

А Ренн к тому времени требовал от Грина уже не рассказов-иллюстраций, и не чтения архива, а четких формулировок: Как вести себя мабрийцам на этой земле? Что грозит, если законы нарушить? Что за расы живут вокруг, как себя с ними вести, а главное - как это записать? Грин, которого понятность речей заботить совсем перестала, уже из принципа продолжал безмятежно выдавать истории, из серии "как оно было в одном краю", разговор плавно перетекал с одного вопроса на другой, в результате Ренн через неделю таких разговоров только что не кусался, на очередной свой вопрос получая ответы, которые начинались словами: "Слышал я от разных людей..."  
А Грин, вдобавок, мало того, что говорил запутанно, так еще пытался делать это красиво, чем немало бесил почтенного ученого, который привык к тому, что самая красивая речь - это речь однозначно понятная всем и каждому, и желательно с соблюдением точной терминологии. И если раньше он хотя бы старался исправиться и сделать свои высказывания более-менее понятными для мабрийцев, то после Безлунной оставил свои попытки, решив отчего-то, что это доктор Ренн должен вникать в его стиль.  
В довершение картины доктор Мьонн, а за ним и Рокк, прекратили снабжать архив успокоительными в том объеме, который, по мнению Ренна, требовался для успешной работы, мотивировав это исключительно заботой о здоровье специалистов. Специалист Ренн усмотрел в этом ограничении намек на собственный почтенный возраст и прибавил очередную обиду на счет рыжего стервеца.  
Короче говоря, очень скоро после Безлунной Морэмерис Ренн, выслушивая Грина, начал недипломатично беситься вслух, а Тердори Дийс ничего не говорил, но каждый день работы в архиве записывал, а потом выуживал и сохранял в отдельную папку наиболее яркие моменты.

Сфинкса мог бы окоротить Тесс, но Тесса подстерегла и скрутила болезнь - пережив привычный приступ в середине зимы "под кисточкой" у Грина, месяц спустя он уже так просто не отделался.

Сначала завьюжило, и Серазан несколько дней ходил как стукнутый, но оправдывал состояние свое то недосыпанием, то, напротив, случаем "переспал", и не особо беспокоился. Капюшон только стал затягивать плотнее - так, чисто для страховки.  
А потом, очередным вечером, почти что в ночь, вдруг разболелась голова, да так тяжело и жестоко, что об анальгетиках задумался всерьез, но упрямо вместо таблеток попросился к Грину "под кисточку". Сфинкс в помощи не отказывал никогда, и тут тоже боль замечательно снялась, и спать Тесс ушел к себе, благодарный и счастливый.  
И проснулся еще до рассвета, с головой раскалывающейся и как будто изнутри разбухшей, головой взорваться, как при адском похмелье, с колотящимся сердцем и слабостью во всем теле.  
Ошарашенный такой подлянкой, сел, попытался вспомнить, где валялись выданные еще месяц назад, на всякий пожарный, таблетки, включил лампу...  
Неяркий в общем-то свет ночника ударил по глазам не хуже маячного прожектора, и тут же отдалось в затылок еще сильнее, подкатило к горлу тошнотой... до ванной добраться Тесс все же успел.  
Впрочем, легче не стало.  
Когда Серазан смог разогнуться, кое-как умылся трясущимися руками и устало прислонился к прохладному пластику стены, мысль у него оставалась одна: "Какого хрена?"  
А часы показывали время самое что ни на есть неудачное, и точно не обойтись было без лекарств, если он хотел оклематься до подъема и потом работать день, а в глазах темнело...  
Да так, что стоило, пожалуй, доплестись назад, в койку, рухнуть горизонтально и всерьез подумать, не позвать ли на помощь - или все-таки перетерпеть, пройдет? - и все-таки какого, нет, какого его вдруг так плющит?!  
...но только дойти не удалось, на полпути звезды в глазах и шум крови перекрыли все, и Серазан даже не понял, что теряет сознание.

Так его и нашли, на коврике посреди спальни, и сходу, едва взглянув и сразу убедившись, что дело плохо, отправили в лазарет.  
К обеду Тесс полуочнулся в бред, полувырубился вновь, и пришел в себя более-менее нормально к вечеру, измученный и слабый. Грин оказался рядом, и на дежурстве - хорошо знакомый доктор Рокк, немедленно сообщивший, что Серазан изрядно всех перепугал...  
Серазан вяло отругнулся, что не должен был он так свалиться еще в ближайшие недели три, за сфинкса и хвост его уцепился, как за защиту от строгих врачей, и уверенно заявил обоим, что это уже должно быть все, и утром будет все в порядке.  
Но утром остался замученным настолько же, насколько засыпал накануне, к середине дня снова начал вырубаться с болью и головокружением, и плывущим сознанием, и невозможностью подняться с кровати - растерянный и сам уже перепуганный, промучался до ночи, а потом болезнь начала отступать, как уходящей в отлив волной.  
Впрочем, на следующий день, хоть сам Тесс и ощущал уже совершенно уверенно, что вот теперь - действительно здоров, его, конечно же, просто не отпустили так сходу. Пришлось поваляться, Грина сперва расспросить, что делалось полезного в его отсутствие, узнать, что лично Рональд Грин был тут, и это пополезнее всяких там архивов, решительно выгнать того работать и одиноко поскучать, пока к вечеру, устав от ворчания и фырчания, врач упрямого пациента все-таки отпустил.

Грин ожидаемо отказался отходить от Тесса в лазарете, и даже если мастер его выпроваживал, все равно не работал, а медитировал на куполе. Зато Ренн и Дийс получили немного форы, посовещались и решили, что пусть лучше зверь ищет в архивах свои сказки, раз ему так нравится, а они просто снимут комментарии. Для отчетности.  
И, едва только Грин с Тессом вернулись с больничного, Дийс безнадежно подсунул очередную легенду с волшебством мальчишке на прочтение, и очень удивился, когда тот довольно толково объяснил, с чем там герои столкнулись на самом деле. Тердори порадовался, и тем же вечером они с Ренном подобрали в архивах Дорра серию легенд о горных дэвах, которые наутро предложили Грину. Тот с видимым удовольствием прочитал сказки и предложил поискать таких же еще. В результате оказалось, что в получасе полета от базы жили существа разумные, которых называли "тролли", "дэвы", "горные духи" и "каменные люди", хотя это был один и тот же народ с одними и теми же обычаями.  
Дийс торжественно запротоколировал результаты и нанес на карту ареал обитания.  
Это был прорыв.

Так нашлась оптимальная методика работы со сфинксом: ученые готовили для каждой встречи серию "сырых" легенд, затем просили Грина их прочитать и откомментировать.  
На социокарте к горгульям и кентаврам присоединились подгорные народы, какие-то оборотни, бесконечное множество лесных духов и способов их успокоить, медведи, дикая охота, степные каменоломни, кикиморы, тролли, саламандры-огневки, болотники и водяные, которые, тем не менее, отличались от речного народа.  
Спрашивал Ренн, мягко, но настырно, по каждой расе отдельно, Тесс "переводил", Дийс тут же кодировал аудиофайлы. Если Рон чего-то не знал, брали следующую легенду, раскручивали незнакомый прежде мир дальше и дальше. Мир Дракона постепенно открывался мабрийцам, со сложнейшей социосферой, запутанный и необговоренный, с неясными пока протоколами общения. И уже было понятно, что встраивать первую колонию действительно придется точечно, а Грин все вспоминал долину, показанную Драконом, и про себя недоумевал, почему мабрийцы так тщательно прорабатывают общие сведения, вместо того, чтобы искать совершенно определенное и конкретное место.

А потом на вопрос Дийса Грин рассказал об обычаях на каждой точке года, и Серазан поделился подзабытой за событиями еще аж Безлунной новостью, что все эти посыпания пеплом, молоко, огонь и прочее могут иметь смысл для обозначения границ человеческих территорий. Тогда возник очередной вопрос о том, какую роль в улаживании межрасовых конфликтов играют маги. По магам в базе уже было накоплено немало информации, решили до-сверить, до-спросить, до-уточнить - и на первом же выводе услышали от сфинкса вежливое:  
\- Примерно так, но немного по-другому...  
Пришлось уточнять - как?  
Оказалось, что нет, не обязательно, что если маг не обучался в гильдии, то он слабее или менее талантлив. И нет, там не совсем по конкурсу, а как это - конкурс? Нет, не так... Кто раньше пришел, тому и быть магом. А если маг при деревне, так еще неизвестно, что лучше - из гильдии, да городской с рождения, или тутошний же, лесной-луговой полукровка...  
Следом и прозвучал вопрос: а, собственно, в чем разница и почему?  
Оказалось, деревенских магов от городских отличало многое, прежде всего специализация и образ жизни. Городские помогали с качеством производства - тут мабрийцам пришлось вспомнить, что города на планете - скорее большие мастерские, чем административно-бюрократические центры - а деревенские полжизни проводили, охраняя людей от нелюдей и работая скорее посредниками между непохожими народами.  
Городские маги знали тонкости производства, и могли, к примеру, водород трансформировать в гелий, чтобы подняться над землей при помощи дирижабля или воздушного велосипеда. Деревенский такого не мог, зато он мог взлететь, завладев разумом и волей птицы, или вообще превратиться в нее. В способности творить чудеса оказалось столько разнообразия, что магам явно не хватало гильдийской системы, они образовали свою, которая связала воедино все человеческие поселения.

Этот длинный и пространный ответ не очень удовлетворил доктора Ренна, который внимательно дослушал и все-таки переспросил:  
\- Скажите, Рон, а все-таки, маги-полукровки чем-то отличаются от просто магов-людей или нет? Или можно сказать, что порода магов, простите меня, молодой человек, была выведена отдельно?  
Грин аж встопорщился от таких формулировок.  
\- Я не сказал бы, что магов можно назвать просто людьми, - ответил он раздумчиво. - Скорее, так: при обучении бывали случаи, что маг становился не-человеком. Вот, я тому подтверждение. Говорят, что в городах с магами происходят не менее загадочные превращения... Они умеют чувствовать землю, камни и металл.  
\- На генетическом уровне не-человеком? - уточнил Дийс, а Тесс перевел:  
\- Потомство такого мага тоже не будет относиться к человеческой расе?  
\- Это зависит от пути, который себе изберет этот маг, - ответил Грин серьезно, потому что вопрос оказался для него чересчур личным. - Вот, -  
добавил он, подумав, - если я найду себе женщину из рода сфинксов, возможно, потомство мое останется среди сфинксов, но если мне удастся сбросить, хотя бы на время, перья и шкуру, то может так случиться что мои потомки останутся жить среди людей. Некоторые говорят, что вот так, от неумеренного колдовства, и возник род кентавров.  
Ученые всерьез напряглись. Серазан, надо сказать, тоже.  
Потом Дийс уточнил аккуратно:  
\- Это именно оттого, что вы маг? А если бы, гипотетически, был по какой-либо причине превращен в нечеловека простой житель, не занимающийся магией сам - он тоже смог бы заиметь детей от женщины-нечеловека?  
\- Трудно сказать про любого человека, - изрек Грин, - но я слышал про одну женщину, дети которой стали деревьями. Это была обыкновенная женщина, но она смогла найти своих детей среди других деревьев и вернуть им человеческий облик. Некоторые говорят, что жила она в Ельниках, а некоторые - за Вертяным полем. Говорят, что случилось это несколько поколений назад и теперь тамошние люди умеют разговаривать с деревьями.  
\- Это немного другое, - покачал головой Ренн. - Она ведь рожала все-таки детей, а не семена деревьев? Нам очень важно, какой расы дети могут именно родиться.  
\- Она рожала детей, - подтвердил Грин, - Но то, что внешняя оболочка может сильно меняться, надо всегда учитывать, и не судить по внешности о том, что спрятано внутри. Так происходит, и когда ищешь женщину: сначала смотришь на то, что снаружи. Потом пытаешься жить вместе, и постепенно понимаешь, кто живет с тобой рядом. Иногда бывает так, что с человеком трудно, иногда бывает так, что с нечеловеком легко.

Ренн с Дийсом переглянулись, и смотрели друг на друга так долго, что можно было бы заподозрить телепатические переговоры...  
\- Ясно. Давайте по-другому. Грин, согласитесь ли вы дать нашему медику образец своего мужского семени на изучение?  
Грин смутился как-то постепенно. Сначала густо порозовели щеки, потом кожа его заалела даже под гривой. Он как-то растерянно попятился и спросил:  
\- А это как и зачем?  
\- Это затем, что устного ответа на интересующий нас вопрос мы получить не можем - вы каждый раз понимаете нас в каком-то своем смысле и отвечаете не про то, о чем мы вас спрашивали, - доброжелательно объяснил Дийс. - Но нам, в принципе, именно спрашивать вас не обязательно. По вашему семени мы и так поймем, какие и от кого у вас могут родиться дети.  
\- А зачем это вам? - спросил Грин уже с любопытством. - Вообще-то, конечно, да, мне и самому интересно, кто от меня может родиться и может ли. Только зачем это знать именно вам?  
\- Затем, чтобы узнать, стали ли вы не-человеком на генетическом уровне, - вежливо ответил Дийс.  
\- Конечно, - все еще краснея, ответил Грин. - А как вы собираетесь это проделать?  
\- Надо его просто слить в баночку, - коротко сообщил Тесс, пока ученые подбирали красивую вежливую формулировку. - Предварительно чем-нибудь вдохновившись.  
Дийс только кивнул, пряча ухмылку, а Ренн доброжелательно - по-настоящему доброжелательно - улыбнулся, объясняя:  
\- Не смущайтесь так, молодой человек. Это просто анализ, такой же, как анализ крови, к примеру.  
\- Ну, если вам именно это нужно, - продолжая неосознанно придвигаться к Тессу, пробормотал Грин, - то да, конечно. Но я должен быть уверен, что вы используете данное только для ответа на тот вопрос, который сейчас задавали.  
Тесс в итоге сам дотянулся до кончика сфинксового крыла и тихонько погладил длинные перья, а Ренн согласно кивнул:  
\- Обещаем, только для анализа, ни для чего больше. Поверьте, нам действительно важно знать, как изменения облика отражаются на генах... на крови, на детях - нас об этом обязательно спросят, так же как и о том, что позволяет здесь рождаться полукровкам - их кровь, или других рас, или еще что-то...

* * *

Из лаборатории в тот вечер Грин вышел истинным мабрийцем: спокойным, мрачным и неразговорчивым. Доплелся до их общего с Тессом жилья, забился в спальню и свернулся там в клубок. Сфинксу было о чем поразмыслить - кроме всего прочего, он понял, отчего мабрийцы не могли найти мага себе в помощь. Грин стал вспоминать, как разговаривать с нелюдью, которая не понимает по-человечески: коротко и конкретно. С мабрийцами так было обидно, своя же раса! Да вот, доктор Ренн так хорошо временами все понимает!  
Грин немного поругал себя за недогадливость - сам ведь только утром пытался объяснить, что внешность - не главное. Потом сам себя же пожалел. Свернулся еще плотнее: никак не мог прийти в себя после лаборатории.  
\- А что дальше? - спросил сам себя.  
\- Ронни, тебе тут пощиплют перья, сбреют шерсть на анализ, научат есть специальный корм и ходить в одиночку строем! - подсказал кто-то изнутри, весьма похожий на Блейки.  
\- Ну, не бросать же их, они со своими пробирками совсем пропадут! - возразил Грин. - А так хоть людьми станут, пусть не сразу, постепенно. А пока да, придется с ними... осторожно.  
Повздыхал еще пару раз, умащиваясь, с невероятным смущением вспомнил баночку, наглых девиц с картинок, наедине с которыми оставил доктор Мьонн: девицы разворачивались по-всякому, вставали в откровенно зовущие позы, мяли руками сиськи, облизывали губы и при нажатии на определенные места томно и беспомощно стонали.  
Грин потряс головой и угрюмо поплелся в гостиную - искать Тесса и успокаиваться.

Нашел он мастера у окна, на обычном их созерцательном месте. Серазан, казалось, ждал его, потому что оглянулся на звук мягких шагов кошачьими лапами, приглашающе похлопал ладонью по подушке рядом с собой и спросил:  
\- Вы как?  
Грин подумал, что вот, удобный момент, когда стоило бы пожаловаться на всю базу, обшипеть всех докторов, которые так мучали его всегда, а вот сегодня - особенно, и какая же это наглость - просить слить в баночку, бесцеремонная наглость!  
Открыл было рот, вспомнил, откуда взялся сам Тесс и выдал:  
\- А почему вам так важно, будут ли у меня дети? Ведь с теми, кто приедет сюда, все равно будет все по-другому.

Тесс моргнул.  
\- Важно не будут ли, важно, какие они в принципе могут быть, - ответил слегка удивленно, - И даже, я думаю, не именно ваши, просто вы единственный маг, ставший нечеловеком, которого здесь видели. Нужно же посмотреть хотя бы на одном примере, что здесь может произойти с кодом.  
\- Сегодня код один, завтра другой, - досадливо сказал Грин. - Все меняется, все на свете, мастер Тесс. Я не могу назвать ни одной неизменной вещи в этом мире. А вы?  
\- Как раз код я бы и назвал вещью, которой надлежит оставаться неизменной, - нахмурился Тесс. - По крайней мере, у здорового человека. А вот его нарушения в большинстве случаев означают смерть для рода - или больных детей, с рождения калек или слишком хилых, или невозможность зачать, с кем хочешь. И лишь в крайне редких случаях - что-то более удачное и жизнеспособное, чем было заложено в коде исходном.

\- Да не собираюсь я ничего зачинать! - возмутился Рон. - Да мне и не с кем пока! И вообще, непонятно, есть кто-нибудь еще или я один такой! Просто я не понимаю, зачем одно чудо изучать так, словно это явление постоянное? Я слышал о людях, которые оборачиваются медведями, лисами или енотами. Как быть с их кодом?  
\- Да вас никто и не заставляет! - ответно возмутился Тесс, сверкнув глазами на ученика. - Если бы тут были люди, которые оборачиваются всем перечисленным, изучали бы всех. Но их нет, так что исследуют вас. На предмет, как это чудо устроено и насколько для нечудесных людей опасно.  
\- Я никак не опасно! - отрезал Рон и прижал мастера крылом, чисто на инстинктах. - Я не против, чтобы меня изучали, просто от изучения меня, вот внутри, опыта у людей не прибавляется! А прибавляются совершенно лишние знания.  
Помолчал.  
\- И я не уверен, кстати, что ими смогут правильно распорядиться.

\- Знания лишними не бывают, - буркнул Тесс, насильственно приведенный в свернутое под крылом положение. - А распоряжаться ими, к слову, будут только в том случае, если вы вдруг пожелаете переселиться жить на Мабри и зачинать детей там. Потому что кровь рода, а в укрупнении и кровь нации должна быть здоровой и сильной, и тем, кто только ослабит ее своим вкладом, размножаться не позволяют. Мне, например, запрещено... А изучение вас даст ученым представление о том, насколько бдительно надлежит изучать всех остальных, с кем переселенцы могут в будущем столкнуться и - всякое случается! - начать скрещиваться.

\- Мастер Тесс, - раздраженно сказал Рон, - я все время пытаюсь сказать, я хочу сказать, я не знаю, как им это сказать! Тело - текучее, сознание очень часто определяет внешний облик. Путаница у меня в голове привела к тому, что я стал таким, какой сейчас. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто есть. Так вот: люди, которые сюда переселятся с Мабри, могут в результате и не остаться людьми! Я пытался объяснить Дийсу и Ренну, а раньше и Морану про то, что люди могут незаметно для себя получить новый облик, который будет им соответствовать здесь. Я не знаю, случится ли это, и никто не может знать, но это возможно. У нас есть истории, есть легенды о таких народах. Но никто не хочет меня слушать, когда я это рассказываю! Чтобы этого не случилось, вовсе не надо знать мой генетический код, надо просто научиться осознавать свое место в мире, как человека! Видите, это, наверное, сложнее, чем кажется, но я знаю, что это - должно - быть - главным. Надо осознавать себя человеком, чувствовать себя человеком, вести себя - как человек! А не у всех так получается. Пройти по этой узкой дороге легко, если не знаешь других, но я - маг, я - знаю. И вы - знаете.  
Зато люди с Мабри, которые придут, тоже будут знать много, кроме одного, единственно важного - роли человека здесь. Его места. Вот это и надо изучать, а не генетические коды мага-недоучки.

\- Ужас какой... - только и смог произнести Тесс, после чего замолчал надолго.  
А когда все-таки заговорил, то интонации его звучали совсем по-мабрийски:  
\- Грин, а известно ли вам, что сознание в значительной степени зависит от состояния тела? Вставьте в голову человека проволоку, пропустите по ней ток, и он будет счастлив, как ни от чего другого. Передвиньте ее немного или воспользуйтесь правильно выбранным излучением, и он сойдет с ума от боли, хотя эта боль будет ему только мерещиться. Дайте ему особый наркотик и он будет осознавать себя животным, неодушевленным предметом, рабом, богом... Сознанием можно управлять с помощью машин, ядов, лекарств, кроме того, есть гены - гены, заметьте! - отвечающие за склонность к жестокости, к разным видам безумия, к независимости или послушанию... Вполне возможно, что и способность изменять внешний облик в зависимости от состояния разума и души тоже определяется каким-то особым геном - тогда в этом нет ничего особенного, этот ген надо выделить и либо усиливать, либо блокировать, в зависимости от того, что будет нужнее. Если же дело не в генах, а во внешнем воздействии... - Тесс покачал головой, чувствуя, что так оно скорее всего и есть, и понимая, что с этим уже ничего не поделать, - тогда надо изучать источник воздействия, чтобы определить, как надлежит с ним обращаться для получения того или иного результата. Как вести себя, чтобы остаться человеком, как - чтобы измениться желаемым образом.

\- Состояние, - пробурчал Грин, надувшись. - То есть вы допускаете, что состояние можно менять, но допускаете это как-то очень неправильно. А если внешний источник не изучаем? - сфинкс покосился на крыло, под которым был Тесс. - Если надо не копаться во внутренностях проволочками или иголочками, а постараться понять смысл изменений просто так, без приборов? Тогда как?  
\- Тогда это называется "косвенный метод измерений", - донеслось из-под крыла. - Как если бы вас изучали не лично в лаборатории, а по следам, оброненным перьям и задранной добыче. Так хорошо и подробно, конечно, не вышло бы, но сообразить, где вы водитесь, чем живете и какие привычки имеете - вполне. А по ним и вывести, что существо серьезное и уважать его надо тоже всерьез.  
\- Да, - самодовольно отозвался Грин, поневоле улыбаясь, - Я существо очень даже уважительное и внушительное. И насколько по косвенному было бы интереснее - без пробирок. А то ваш доктор Мьонн со своими анализами страшнее кикиморы, честное слово. А этот последний так вообще!  
И шмыгнул носом, одновременно улыбаясь, смущаясь от воспоминаний и снова возмущаясь от недавно с ним произошедшего.  
\- Если что, никому не рассказывайте про то, что было сегодня, ладно? - доверительно попросил он Тесса.

\- Знаете, Грин, - проворчал Серазан, - вы мне сейчас напомнили одну историю, она на Мабри в виде шутки ходит. Построил как-то инструктор отряд подростков, будущих солдат, и говорит: "Сегодня будет экскурс в историю войн. Берите ломы, копайте в земле укрепление два на два". Его и спрашивают: "А может, лучше лопатами?" А он в ответ: "Мне не надо, как лучше, мне надо, чтоб вы весь день были заняты!" Так вот "интересно" - это как раз чтобы мы были заняты. А важен-то не процесс, важен результат. И хорошо бы, еще не через десять лет...  
Выглянул из-под крыла, внимательно посмотрел на Грина и погладил сфинксову лапу.  
\- Но я, конечно, никому ничего не скажу.


	29. Chapter 29

На следующий день - да и в последовавшие - старшие мабрийцы не могли нарадоваться на сфинкса, до того легко, понятно и оттого приятно стало с ним работать.  
О том, как возросла эффективность этой работы, нечего было и говорить - к концу месяца уже почти совсем было покончено с мутными вопросами местной истории, мабрийцам наконец-то стало понятно, как объединяются природа дикая и живая и народы людские и нелюдские в ту глобальную систему, сердцем, волей и разумом которой был дракон, и Ренн с Дийсом даже частично начали сводить исправленные и дополненные сведения в - также исправленное и дополненное - финальное описание.  
Из этого процесса выпал только Тесс на некоторое время, и вместе с ним Грин, потому что Серазана накрыл внеочередной приступ, внезапный и тяжелый, и он опять оказался в лазарете. Вместе с Грином, естественно.

В самый разгар очередного обсуждения, когда собирались уже сводки в текст, сразу на трех терминалах, и то Дийс, то Ренн, то Серазан перемещались заглянуть за плечо соседу, позаимствовать формулировку или спорный момент поправить, Тесс сполз вдруг на полушаге на пол, успев только пробормотать растерянно: "Руки-ноги как ватные..." - на вопрос подхвативших его коллег, а в следующий момент обнаружил себя на кушетке, пытающимся отвернуться от омерзительно знакомого нашатыря, а потом пытался возразить вызванному врачу, что отлежится часок и все пройдет, а еще потом оказалось, что он вновь в лазарете, под диагностом, и чьи-то голоса, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь, бьют внутри головы колоколом, и нет сил вдохнуть, и мир раскалывается и переливается перед глазами, как в калейдоскопе, и если не встать немедленно и не сменить рухнувшего в луже крови Ланта, то подцеплять "Реанну" будет некому, и неважно, что еще пара минут дикой боли - и он сам сойдет с ума...

В этот, самый тяжелый приступ Тесс провалялся без чувств четыре дня, два из них - с не отходящими от него врачами и реанимационной установкой наготове, и очнулся в полной уверенности, что находится в госпитале на Мабри, только вчера из боя, и долго не мог поверить, вспомнить и понять, что находится за сотни световых лет от родной планеты, нет в живых никого из тех, о ком он, едва найдя силы ворочать языком, немедленно спросил, и что осталась война уже давно и далеко.  
И едва не заорал при виде Грина, чудища незнакомого и невозможного, и вспомнил его и остальных еще через несколько часов, когда проснулся вновь, и тогда же только понял, что не должно, не может ему быть настолько плохо, и настолько скоро после прежнего, и не выдержит он без медицинской помощи, если и дальше так пойдет.

Грин, наплевав на все сказки и народы мира, часами сидел рядом с постелью мастера. Он уже уловил принцип болезни - Тесса мучал невидимый, за гранью человеческого диапазона, свет, который Манглин Рокк называл электромагнитными излучениями. Свет этот был разлит по всей планете, давал возможность ориентироваться птицам и насекомым. Людям же хватало обычных зрения, слуха и осязания, поэтому лишний свет они вовсе не замечали - а вот для Тесса он был, как яркое солнце для широко распахнутых глаз. Различить что-то полезное он все равно не мог, но не мог и "зажмуриться" или "отвернуться" - и медленно, постепенно, но неизбежно на этом свету обгорал.  
На беду, приборы мабрийцев светились тоже, но гораздо сильнее, чем надо, добавляя Тессу лишнюю дозу и обжигая его сильнее и гораздо быстрее. "Представьте, что ему срезали веки", - объяснял Манглин Рокк, - "Как отрастить новые, я не знаю".  
Грин не знал тоже, но зато как будто бы ухитрялся Тесса от этого света загораживать, и врач, заметив этот эффект, терпел в лазарете сфинкса со всей его шерстью и перьями. Сам доктор Рокк давал мастеру укрепляющее, успокоительное, обезболивающее, но Тессу все равно было плохо, даже во сне, и Грин, выбирая момент, когда никто не видел, снимал боль уже лапами, положив то одну, то другую мастеру на лоб.

Когда Тесс более-менее пережил приступ и начал ученика от себя гонять, Грин разок-другой наведался в архив и перечитал полусведенное. И тут от того, что было изложено в предварительных отчетах по планете, ему самому слегка поплохело. Во всем, что происходило между расами, причиной была указана воля Дракона, и только Дракона. По форме и фактам - все было изложено верно. По сути - обедняло картину мира так, что у Грина аж перехватывало дыхание от отчаяния и осознания того, что он - не справился. Ходил понурый, снова и снова перечитывал отчеты, пытаясь сообразить, на каком из этапов живое ощущение свободы превратилось в строгое описание правил, и был в ужасе от того, что, может быть, мабрийцы правы, а он смотрит с точки зрения привычного.  
Грин говорил себе, что он толком не знает даже расы человеческой, а мабрийцы, с их Дверью-на-пятьсот-сторон, имеют опыт куда больше, и наверняка видят гораздо дальше. И тут же ужасался, к чему в результате такой опыт привел, и уже задумывался над тем, а правильно ли он понял Дракона тогда, в бесконечную ночь, когда на мгновение поднялся к звездам, и пришел с них в большую горную долину, крепко засевшую в памяти. Мабрийцы могли быть сколько угодно скептичны - но Рональд Грин, потомок лесовиков, был свято уверен в том, что Дракон говорит на языке примет, видений и снов - а как иначе? И картина красивой зеленой долины не давала ему покоя, отлично вписываясь в то, что он назвал бы Договором земли и людей.

 

Как-то раз к лесному дому, где жили тогда маленький Ронька с дедом, пришел человек-медведь. Говорить понятно он, конечно же, не умел. И Рон на всю жизнь запомнил, как дед вынес из дома плошки с молоком, медом, печевом, угостил полузверя, потом поставил внука с той стороны, где жили люди, и показал жестами, мимикой, интонациями - туда - нельзя! И все показывал на Рона. Потом сделал приглашающий жест в сторону чащи, куда люди не ходили, и перенес туда все угощения, со словами: туда - можно. И тот медведь рыкнул согласно, поднимаясь по весь свой немалый рост, подошел к стоящему мальчику, и над головой его почти, у ближайшего дерева, сделал медвежью метку - когтями и шкурой обозначив границу, куда нельзя, потому что там - другие. Рон на всю жизнь запомнил ощущение понимания, хотя ему было очень страшно, когда медведь оставлял метку, сдирая кривыми когтями кору чуть ли не над головой.

Приветливо показанная долина напоминала Рону теперь то же выставленное в лес дедом угощение. И мабрийцам пора уже было поставить свои "метки" на территории, где им надо жить. И неладно было с Тессом. И Рон волновался, сам того не замечая, метался по территории базы, а весна все не приходила, и от снега шел стылый холод, и не хотелось в архив с непонятно-добрыми докторами, и лапы туда не шли... пока доктор Ренн не дошел до Грина сам.  
Непонятно было, когда Грину перестало хватать стандартных порций, но он приспособился обедать аж два раза - сначала в лазарете, потом еще и добирал свое в столовой. В столовой доктор Ренн Грина и поймал, вежливо поинтересовавшись, когда тот появится, наконец, в архиве.  
\- Сколько можно? - вопросил тогда Грин стоящую перед ним миску с макаронами. Макароны не ответили, зато на лице у доктора Ренна проступило усталое недовольство.  
\- Да, - сердито повторил полукот. - Сколько можно писать теории о том, что давно бы пора уже искать конкретно! А вам, конкретно, надо не общие законы выводить, а долиной своей заниматься. Разумеется, с моей помощью.

У доктора Ренна потемнело в глазах.  
Доктор Ренн похлопал себя по карманам, потом попросил принести компот.  
Или чай.  
Доктор Ренн понял, что он когда-то где-то что-то упустил, причем это "что-то" было очень важное.  
\- Какой долиной? Конкретно - где? - тихо, стараясь не сорваться перед мальчишкой, осведомился он.  
\- В горах, конечно, - беззаботно ответил Грин. - Где же еще? Там, где показывал Отец-Дракон.  
\- Когда показывал? - уточнил Ренн. - На Безлунную, когда вы уходили?  
Грин пододвинул поближе вторую котлету.  
\- Нет, еще раньше, на солнцеворот.  
\- Вы не сказали, - негромко, но обвиняюще заявил Ренн, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить лицо. - Вы - нам - ничего не сказали!  
\- Да? - удивился Грин. - Надо же! Странно. А зачем вы мне тогда глобус показывали? Тогда, с самого начала? Я думал, как раз, чтобы... Доктор?  
Доктору Ренну было нехорошо. Он, не мигая, смотрел на Грина и осторожно дышал. Он вспоминал глобус и мучительно припоминал, мог ли он пропустить что-то настолько важное, и, главное, как он мог это пропустить?

\- Я подумал, зима, холодно, - объяснил Грин, бросая еду и держа кисточку наготове. - Думал, мы откладываем...  
\- Не надо, - быстро сказал Морэмирис Ренн кисточке, которая было собралась похлопать его по вискам. - Вы же ее не мыли перед обедом.  
Грин смутился.  
\- Нам выделено место, где можно основать колонию? - слегка задыхаясь, уточнил Ренн. - И вы его знаете?  
\- Знаю место, но не знаю, где оно, - подтвердил Грин, гадая, сможет ли он доставить Ренна самостоятельно в лазарет или надо все бросить и бежать за доктором Рокком.  
\- Почему же вы... все это время... молчали?!  
"За Рокком", - подумал Грин.  
Посмотрел на обмякшего на стуле старика и понял, что придется организовывать доставку.

* * *

Неизвестно, был ли Морэмирис Ренн доволен тем, что очнулся в лазарете, и виноватый Грин сидел рядом, но о том, что мабрийцы, живущие на месте, указанном Драконом, и будут "словно Договор", он услышал еще не раз.  
Это звучало дико, но очень уж по-местному, и Ренн принял объяснения и извинения Грина, и даже сжег один из ментасканеров, пытаясь выудить из головы сфинкса картинку, и теперь они дружно вертели глобус вместе, и Тесс, выкарабкавшийся наконец из болячек, заинтересованно смотрел на результаты их поисков.  
Все чаще звучало в речи мабрийцев новое для Грина слово: экспедиция, то есть долгий поход по неведомым местам, а доктор Ренн, собирая гриново видение до мельчайших подробностей, уже почти смоделировал местность:  
вот отвесная скала, вот площадка под ней, вот террасы, который спускаются в долину, теперь прорабатываем фактуры: растительность есть?  
Лиственная, хвойная? Из чего сложена скала? Какой там климат? Звери, птицы? Откуда светило солнце? Или было темно?

К середине месяца Грин практически переселился из своей комнаты в кабинет Ренна, где вдохновленный конкретикой задачи Морэмирис устроил парню ликбез еще и по основам геологии.  
Грин уяснил себе, какие бывают рельефы, что горные породы разделяются на первичные и осадочные, что сами горы бывают сложены известняками, глинами, гранитами, песчаниками, сланцами, и образец каждой породы Ренн дал ему осмотреть и ощупать, что молодые и старые горы совсем разные, и на разных высотах разные растения....  
Тут уже Грин начинал вертеть карты ближайших к базе местностей, у него начинался форменный зуд в крыльях, и когда набралось около десятка примерно подходящих точек не так, чтобы далеко, но и не близко, появилось желание слетать хотя бы на разведку. Хоть после равноденствия, когда с каждым днем прибывает все больше тепла и света. И уже Грин прикидывал, как сказать Морану, что эффективнее всего уходить в поиск одному. Вот только как быть с Тессом?

Мастер не радовал. Оклемавшись в начале марта, он через неделю попал в лазарет снова. И опять тяжело, и опять под диагност и реаниматор.

На этот раз Тесса из лазарета не выпустили - совсем. Да он и сам уже не рвался на волю, измотанный третьим приступом подряд, и покорно остался "долечиваться по уму", то есть лежать, сколько велено, вставать, когда разрешено, и подвергаться еще со времен мабрийских госпиталей знакомым процедурам, анализам и исследованиям столько, сколько сочтет нужным квалифицированный медперсонал.  
Изматывало это все не меньше, чем сами приступы, и даже в периоды относительно неплохого самочувствия Серазан большую часть времени дремал - так меньше уставали глаза...  
Из рабочего процесса он, конечно же, выпал окончательно. Грин, когда приходил, рассказывал о сведенном отчете, о договоре бумажном и "драконьем", потом о поисках по картам и сьемкам долины, а Тесс слушал его и понимал, что в сфинксовом изложении получает лишь малую часть тех таких важных сведений, что находят, обрабатывают и укладывают в багаж знаний научники, что и отчет он, скорее всего, не прочитает, и что не сможет уже догнать и вновь влиться в начавшую было складываться команду, потому что не хватит ему ни сил, ни здоровья...  
Еще один криз, не такой тяжелый, но зато выматывающе растянувшийся почти на неделю, только усугубил положение. Смертельно уставший от то слабеющих, то возвращающихся болей, дурноты, бредовых кошмаров, в которые переходил практически каждый сон, Серазан ловил себя на мысли, что ничего уже не хочет, ни соотечественникам помогать, ни Грину, ни сам узнавать больше о планете - только вырваться из проклятущего лазарета, на волю, к солнцу, к небу, к свежему нефильтрованному воздуху и любым снегам, дождям и ветрам...  
Только подальше.  
Это было настолько похоже на чувства, которые владели им на Мабри непосредственно перед отказом от гражданства, что Тессу становилось страшно. Он помнил, как почти ненавидел тогда родную планету - мир, за который в иное время не жаль было ему ни здоровья, ни жизни - и с ужасом начинал гадать, что или кого начнет ненавидеть сейчас, если проболеет еще немного.  
Тем временем приближалось равноденствие, и Грин, заглядывая в лазарет, рассказывал о планирующейся экспедиции, рассуждал о маршруте, сомневался, стоит ли тащить столько народу, сколько на базе готовы послать... И в какой-то момент Тесс обнаружил, что хочет чуть ли не прибить этого кошака, которому ничего не мешает заниматься нужным и интересным делом, а если не прибить, так хоть словами зацепить побольнее, чтобы не травил душу, не напоминал всем своим видом, кто тут здоровый, а кто больной, и понял, что валить с базы надо срочно, немедленно и подальше, если б встать силы были - так бы и хоть вотпрямщас, и остановил сфинкса на полуслове, тяжело садясь на кровати.  
\- Грин, я иду с вами.

Грин был не против теоретически, но не понимал, как Тесс может куда-то идти, если в нынешнем состоянии от кровати без головокружения отходит только на пару шагов. Тесс и сам сомневался, что уйдет далеко, но зато был уверен, что пребывания в лазарете "Крыла" не выдержит точно, а в процессе спора со сфинксом вспомнил и скорость, с которой превращался из больного в здорового что в санатории на Алорах, что в лесу Дорра после прибытия на планету, и весьма широкие возможности мабрийской полевой медицины в плане приведения больных и раненых в боеспособное состояние в критических ситуациях, и заодно общую физическую основу принципов работы ментасканера, аппарата для мониторинга активности МНУ и тех самых нейродеструкторов, благодаря обработке которыми валялся тут в состоянии нестояния.  
Об аппаратах Грин знал, о санатории - помнил, и с честным: "Я сдохну тут, если не уйду в ближайшее время," - согласился сразу и полностью, но сначала предложил было проводить мастера домой - там-то он точно вылечится, а связь с "Крылом" и Грином будет держать через передатчик.  
Тесс на это зашипел, что домой он скорее пойдет один, чем станет кого-то обременять своей персоной, тем более, когда этот кто-то имеет дело более важное и серьезное, но что предпочел бы в этом важном деле поучаствовать. Тем более что хотя бы попробовать-то совместить необходимое одному с полезным многим можно, а если окажется, что он не справляется - так уж и быть, разделятся.  
Для Грина, естественно, идея отпустить больного человека одного через полконтинента пешком была еще более дикой, чем пойти с ним же вдвоем на поиски долины Дракона. Но Тесс на то и рассчитывал и только продолжал обрисовывать свое видение путешествия - и устало отпал спать сразу же, как только понял, что вариант взять мастера с собой сфинкс считает хоть и правильным, но пока что для самого Тесса неосуществимым.  
Проснувшись, он принялся обрабатывать теми же идеями доктора Рокка.

Здесь было проще: реалии пеших переходов медик представлял значительно хуже сфинкса, а пациенту желал выздоровления вполне искренне, и не обязательно вследствие собственноручно прописанных мер. К тому же Рокк сам не один раз уже пронаблюдал, как остро реагирует организм Тесса на последовательности тестовых импульсов, как быстро начинают сбоить от их разнообразия самые неожиданные отделы нервной системы и как буквально взрывается на диаграммах и графиках лавинообразно перегружающийся мозг. А источников микроизлучений в одном только лазарете было более чем достаточное количество.  
Но и Рокк не считал, что лечить это все следует походом по пересеченной местности. Впрочем, альтернативой была доставка больного назад, домой, небом - а Тесс этот способ транспортировки не выдерживал и здоровым. Поэтому очень скоро закончилось все честным признанием медика:  
\- Здесь эффективнее всего с вами можно сделать одно - использовать как материал для исследований. Скорее всего, уникальных. Но я все-таки клятву врача давал не во имя науки...  
Серазан его вполне понял.  
\- Поставите меня на ноги за пару недель?  
\- Гм...  
\- Кстати, это можно тоже рассматривать как эксперимент.  
Рокк поглядел на невинно улыбнувшегося пациента с обидой и укоризной, но Тесс шкурой почувствовал, как пробуждаются у врача и азарт, и интерес.  
\- Пожалуйста, я прошу вас. Мне это действительно надо.  
И медик сдался.  
\- Поставлю. Надеюсь, печень-почки мы вам не слишком посадим...

Авантюрист в скромном мабрийском медике, как оказалось, прятался тот еще. Единожды согласившись, Рокк взялся за дело всерьез, заодно освободив Тесса от большей части необходимых согласований и переговоров - заверил Грина, что его мастер сильнее, чем кажется, и за воротами базы враз вылечится, клятвенно гарантировал и научникам, и Морану, что полудохлый гость находится в здравом уме и никакими наркотиками не одурманен, и помог уже Грину убедить все тех же, что еле таскающий ноги инвалид в составе экспедиции будет полезен куда более, чем любые местные профессионалы.  
Одновременно Тесса перевели в максимально разумно удаленные от основных модулей комнаты, откуда убрали всю тонкую электронику, сам Рокк, поднапрягшись, перешел исключительно на докосмические методы диагностики и даже ручные часы сменил на трофейные местные механические, пациента пользовал средствами сильными и даже жестокими, но без каких-либо требующих электронного оборудования процедур...  
Результат оказался фантастическим: через неделю после равноденствия Серазан выглядел почти как здоровый, а плохело ему уже не столько от родной болезни, сколько от накачки ядреной химией на грани передозировок. Прогулки вдоль внутренней границы периметра он уже тоже выдерживал, пусть со страховкой в виде одновременно и Рокка, и Грина, но все более продолжительные, и вообще креп на глазах.  
Потом, правда, свалился с приступом снова, но тут уже сдаваться никто не желал, и двое мабрийцев-сообщников напомнили друг другу, что совсем без приступов - нереально, так что надо лишь поскорее снова встать на ноги - и это тоже удалось. К середине весны, когда начал сходить снег и повскрывались одна за другой реки, доктор Рокк уверенно заявил, что готов отпустить Тесса в любые походы.

* * *

Пока Тесс выкарабкивался и приводил себя в форму, Грин разбирался с недоразумением в лице полковника Морана. Полковник Моран мужественно три месяца ни во что не вмешивался, не мешал ученым работать, Грину развлекаться, а Тессу отдыхать от тех и других в лазарете. Полковник еще более мужественно не стал выяснять, как так вышло, что окопавшаяся в архиве команда всю зиму пинала хуй с мифами и легендами, когда можно было искать описанную Грином долину и составлять эти их драгоценные описания параллельно, избавив заодно от безделья как минимум треть личного состава "Крыла". Полковник даже подготовкой к экспедиции не собирался излишне активно командовать...  
Но на сообщение, что Грин собирается в долину свою сначала лететь один - что еще было хоть как-то оправданно - а потом идти вместе с нетранспортабельным на момент озвучивания сообщения мастером, полковник не отреагировать уже не мог.  
Моран собирался послать по меньшей мере отряд.  
Грин пришел в ужас от самой идеи.

Беседы с полковником неизменно начинались в лучших традициях мабрийской и магической дипломатии, а заканчивались на интонациях, достойных Лерейского рыбачьего причала. Грин интересовался очередным пунктом техоснащения, полковник объяснял. Грин настаивал, что мабрийцы ему не нужны, и тут дело только Мастера и его ученика. Моран доказывал, что идти в паре с больным человеком неизвестно куда и насколько - глупо, и нужна хорошо экипированная группа. Грин объяснял, что прогулка по родному миру ему лично ничем не грозит, а вот возиться в походе с мабрийцами - увольте. Моран оскорбленно спрашивал, чем ему не угодили мабрийцы, Грин отвечал, что защищать, согревать и лечить может не более, чем одного спутника, и этим одним будет только и исключительно его мастер. Моран настаивал, чтобы Грин оставлял по пути маршрута вешки, а лучше - постоянно носил на себе "маячок", а то мало ли что.  
Грин на предложение таскать на себе полезного "паразита" даже слов не тратил, а только слегка драл вожделенный диван переговорной. К концу диалога оба собеседника прозревали, что говорят примерно о разном, вздыхали о переводчике и удалялись лечить потрепанные нервы.

Сошлись на том, что Грин возьмет "маяк" и будет выходить на связь, что Тесс пойдет с ним только с одобрения врача, что приблизительный маршрут утвердит Моран лично, и что все, необходимое мабрийцу в походе, будет отобрано мабрийскими же специалистами, а еще Грин, так и быть, возьмет с собой карты, причем самые примитивные, на пластобумаге.


	30. Chapter 30

Буквально за день до выхода, уже одобренного, распланированного и подготовленного, Тесса едва не накрыло болезнью снова. Перехватывать приступ на старте и гасить ударными дозами пришлось экстренно, с наркотиками-обезболивающими Рокк ему, похоже, все же переборщил, и в результате первый день пути Тесс даже не запомнил.  
То есть, конечно же, знал, что их с Грином провожали почти всей базой, снарядили в дорогу со всей тщательностью, взяли обещание незамедлительно выходить на связь в случае каких угодно сложностей и навьючили Тесса грамотно укомплектованным рюкзаком, а Грина - специально сконструированным пакетом.  
Но это все Серазан помнил разумом, а настоящая, живая память и способность осознавать мир включились после уже, как-то вдруг, и оказалось, что они пробираются сырой полуразрушенной дорогой, что ветер стал холодить только сейчас, когда уже начало темнеть, но что идут они с редкой бодростью, а сам Тесс бездумно улыбается голым пока еще деревьям, алеющему прямо в глаза солнцу, светящему сквозь ветки, когда впереди не оказывалось очередного склона или холма, и отказывается чувствовать усталость, потому что мир вокруг необыкновенно хорош...

А Грин озабоченно шарил по сторонам в поисках удобного привала, потому что надо было и палатку, и назавтра мастеру горячего, а мастер, как назло, пребывал в небывало окрыленном состоянии, и шагал по дороге, не глядя на лужи, которые Грин аккуратно старался перепрыгивать или обходить стороной.

Половина того, что волок на себе Тесс, Грину была не нужна, или нужна постольку поскольку. Сфинкс прекрасно обошелся бы без палатки, без спальников, плитки, теплых вещей и без передатчика, чтобы там ни думали мабрийцы о "безопасности". И хорошо еще, что палатка и плитка ушли на спину самому Грину, а передатчик мастер Стемм сделал разборный, настрого велев самую массивную деталь, аккумулятор, нести отдельно, и соединять с остальным прибором только для сигнала о помощи, который начинал передаваться сразу же по соединении. Отбой тревоги и одновременно извещение, что долина найдена, производились нажатием единственной имевшейся кнопки. Но это было сейчас не так важно, как то, что даже без аккумулятора Тессу оставалось нести еще много разного, и каждый раз при виде шатающегося под рюкзаком мастера Грина брала досада за то, что тот не может сбросить человеческую шкуру, а вынужден тащиться, подниматься через силу, рвать перчатки о кусты и камни.  
А им сначала пришлось спускаться с вершины Акта по северному склону в долину через непрогретую, неустойчивую сырость, и Грин не раз видел, как Тесс хватается руками за стволы и ветви деревьев, как из-под ног человека и из-под его собственных лап выкатываются камни, которые только что казались такой надежной опорой.

Сложно было не нырять в кусты и время от времени выбирать тропу так, чтобы и Тесс мог пройти следом, невероятно уныло оказалось двигаться медленно, время от времени устраивая привалы, и совсем уже тяжело было смотреть, как Тесс глотает лекарства, устало запивая их водой из фляги. Наконец порыв особенно студеного ветра, бросивший в лицо половину гривы, и вроде бы уютное место в придорожном сосняке заставило Грина остановиться и спросить:  
\- Мастер Серас, палатку на ночь ставить будем?  
Тесс от вопроса остановился, почти изумленно воззрился на Грина и признал, оглядев лес вокруг и оценив уровень освещенности оного леса с практической точки зрения:  
\- Гм... Да, наверное, надо.  
Он чуть было не добавил: "А она у нас есть?" - но вовремя вспомнил, что паковали их его бывшие соотечественники, причем из бригады полевого снабжения. Это означало, что найдется даже то, чего он по непрофессионализму и не догадался бы попросить.  
\- Здесь размещаемся? - вопросительно воззрился на ученика Серазан, уже расстегивая пряжку рюкзака. - Вроде бы относительно сухо.  
\- Ага... - протянул Грин, понимая, что за дровами для костра они уже опоздали. Не страшно! Запаха зверя хватит, чтобы их не трогали.

Мабрийскую палатку разложить было проще, чем Блейкову, но все-таки когда они залезли внутрь и закрыли вход, снаружи уже опустилась ночь.  
Грин свернулся, тесно прижав крылья, предоставляя мастеру возможность зарыться в одеяло. Серазан, больше всего в этот момент жалевший, что сфинксу из-за крыльев неудобно было бы в застегнутом спальнике, уютнее завернул край одеяла и подлез поближе к пушистому боку.  
\- Как вы думаете, сколько у нас уйдет на поиски?  
Вопрос этот Тесс за последние недели задавал не один раз, но сейчас, когда путь был наконец-то начат, грех было не спросить вновь.  
\- Как пойдем, - задумчиво прикинул Грин. - Можем идти по чутью, можем - по карте. В любом случае, долину придется смотреть среди мест мало обитаемых.

Они заранее отметили с доктором Ренном полдесятка скальных выходов, все в глубине здешней горной цепи, до любого из них было не меньше полмесяца пешего хода, но Грина такие мелочи не смутили нисколько. Главное - прийти, осмотреться, понять, то это или не то. Мабрийцы предлагали чуть ли не облет на флаере. Грин заупрямился. Он сам не знал, почему, но поход по горам с Мастером, пусть даже явно нездоровым и небыстрым, казался ему правильнее эффективно-делового достижения результата.

Хотя, глядя на Тесса в первую неделю, Грин сильно сомневался в своей правоте.

И сомневался не зря, потому что экстренной накачки Тессу хватило только на первый день, а дальше эффект от обычных уже, дежурных медикаментов перестал покрывать накапливающуюся от чрезмерных для ослабленного организма нагрузок усталость, а насильно отмененный приступ добавил "приятности" общему самочувствию и постоянной тревоги, страха даже, что бренное тело все же не выдержит и свалится слишком рано, когда не поздно еще будет отменить путешествие и завернуть больного обратно.  
Страх этот и желание оказаться от базы как можно дальше заставляли стискивать зубы и отгонять боль, гнали вперед, и еще три дня Серазан потихоньку пил укрепляющие в двойной дозе, но на пятый день пути сдался, не стыдился уже и не скрывал слабости, опускался устало на землю, стоило объявить привал, и засыпал, едва находил, куда приклонить голову. Вставал тяжело, осторожно - от резких подъемов кружилась голова и недолго было снова упасть, от рождавшейся с утра головной боли сгрызал одно лекарство, от скапливавшейся в висках и затылке к вечеру - другое, а чтобы найти где-то силы просыпаться и шевелиться - третье.  
И все равно шел, с отчаянно-исступленным упорством заставлял себя мобилизоваться, первым вставал сам и начинал собираться, сворачивать стоянку и продолжать путь, раз за разом повторяя Грину, порой почти что с мольбой: "Нужно двигаться дальше", - но к концу недели рухнул таки окончательно, сутки провалялся без памяти, а потом снова, едва не рассорившись самым безобразным образом с Грином, поднялся, накачавшись по самые уши лекарствами, и не дал задерживаться на одном месте еще дольше.

И оказалось, что сделал правильно, потому что чем дальше уходили они от "Крыла", тем меньше набиралась за день усталость и быстрее возвращались силы. День за днем менялись спуски-подъемы-переправы пути, пробивалась зелень, и вот уже не нужны стали наркотики, и Тесс не падал бессильно к вечеру, а находил среди деревьев те, которые могли подпитать живой силой, обнимал, прислонялся, и до сна вновь стало улетать сознание за встречными-ближними птицами в небо, а когда купола базы окончательно скрылись из виду, Серазан вовсе почти перестал уставать. И вновь удивился, насколько чище и ярче кажется мир, когда не давит ничего и не пульсирует в голове. Насколько больше остается сил, чтобы видеть то, что вокруг, слушать и отвечать по пути Грину, то взлетающему, то идущему на четырех лапах, замечать мелкую дичь по пути и - вот уж открытие из открытий - помнить еще и о том, зачем они, собственно, идут и что ищут.  
Вместе с соображением вернулась и усилилась злость на себя, смешанная со стыдом за то, как увязался обузой, как мало делает в помощь гринову поиску и как сильно его тормозит и болезнью своей, и скоростью мало того, что бескрылого пешехода, так еще и пешехода, безнадежно потерявшего форму.  
Злость эта выливалась в бесконечное, по пять раз на стоянку, пересматривание карт и снятых со слов Грина описаний, такие же занудные бесконечные вопросы-уточнения самому Грину с последующими попытками высмотреть нечто похожее глазами каких попало попадающихся по пути птиц, и попытку однажды даже соединиться с учеником с целью выловить увиденную им когда-то долину и совсем уже точно узнать, что надо искать.

Грин эксперимент поддержал, честно старался и впустить мастера в свое сознание, и поярче воспроизвести-вспомнить видение заветного места, но получилось у Тесса с попыткой совсем плохо, хуже даже, чем в свое время с первыми самыми птицами, да вдобавок вернулись с кошмарной остротой подзабытые за последние дни дурнота и боль, и Серазан, часа три пролежав пластом, больше об опытах не заикался - даже если бы ученик и согласился вдруг такое вот, плачевное и жестокое, повторить.  
Вместо этого куда жестче стал Тесс цепляться за контакт в поиске, куда дальше тянуться за летящими птицами, упорнее и отчаяннее тренировать собственный разум держать связь и одновременно не терять памяти с волей, вновь, как зимой, улавливать-ухватывать коннект на ходу...  
Тут уже Тесс опомнился, попросил Грина сказать, если попадется по пути поваленное дерево с прямой веткой или тонким стволом в рост человека, и днем позже уже шел с удобным березовым посохом в руках. Грин обозвал березу умайем, не иначе как на местный лад, поворчал, что не лучшее это дерево для дорожного дубья, бывают и полегче, и попрочнее, но Серазан только отмахнулся - лучшее дома осталось, а это просто первое нашлось, вот, он даже кору не снимает и веточки мелкие с него не обдирает, чтобы не жалко было бросить, как только попадется что-нибудь еще. И потом, альтернатива - разве что с живого обломать, но не по весне же?  
Сам же он одновременно и радовался, и тихо клял себя за непроходимый идиотизм - насколько легче могли бы быть первые дни пути, когда сложно порой бывало держаться на ногах и не на что было опереться, вспомни он о посохе раньше! Теперь же ухватисто легшая в руки ветка позволила в удачное время, когда шли подсохшей безопасной землей, грезить даже на ходу, подхватывать какую попадалась летучую живность, не боясь споткнуться и без лишней опоры упасть, а Серазан, довольный и подстрахованный, все чаще жмурился на весеннее солнце, все чаще улыбался ученику, когда тот взлетал, проверяя путь впереди и прикидывая маршрут, и все чаще хотелось ему и к сфинксу попробовать подключиться, как к большой и разумной птице, но он помнил еще первую неудачу и пока что не рисковал.

За вторую неделю им удалось переправиться через долинную реку частью по камням, частью по паводковому мусору, и даже начать подъем к седловине между двумя безымянными вершинами. По ночам подмораживало, ветер пока еще выстуживал, но полуденное солнце уже начинало прижаривать, снежная грязь в ложбинах исчезала на глазах, под ногами путников хлюпали и сверкали ручьи. Из-под камней высовывались низкие, желтые, но уже сочные проростки будущих трав. Весна только пробовала себя, и погода менялась по нескольку раз в день, словно настроение нетерпеливого подростка: снег, дождь, ясное небо, порыв ветра и опять дождь. И снова яркое, ослепительно отраженное в каждой капле солнце.

Почти у самого перевала Тесс, глазеющий по сторонам, наткнулся взглядом на странной формы колонну, маячащую чуть в стороне от пути, а Грин, взлетев в ответ на вопрос о ней, поглядел, облетел кругом и позвал мастера прямо с неба:  
\- Идите сюда, тут вам будет интересно!  
Тесс охотно и с большим любопытством свернул, а когда подошел поближе и разглядел, что за чудо стоит посреди небольшой полянки, даже присвистнул. На небольшом холмике, гордый и вертикальный, возвышался обелиск - не обелиск, а безупречнейший ритуальный уд, в белых потеках с тщательно выполненной головки, с подкаченными к основанию обтесанными камнями-яйцами, расписанными не хуже гринова хвоста и впечатление при взгляде со стороны дороги производящими незабываемое.  
\- Охуеть... - выговорил Тесс, глядя снизу вверх на символ и парящего над ним сфинкса, и спросил первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- А зачем на нем роспись?  
\- Так Юная уже совсем скоро! - удивился Грин. - Без яиц семени не будет, и вообще, мало что интересного случится. Еще куриные яйца к Юной красят, на них пожелания здоровья рисуют. Женщины друг другу так хороших друзей желают - чтоб яйца были здоровые.  
Подумал и добавил еще:  
\- Каменный - это ладно. В деревнях сейчас вообще пироги пекут, и чтобы печево стояло по всей форме. Белой глазурью это сверху все... Сфинкс завороженно разглядывал стоячий камень.  
\- Подгорная, кстати, работа. Они сегодня-завтра вылезут его водой мыть. Вот тогда самая сильная гроза с дождем придет, и держись, все живое!  
\- Дождь будет оттого, что вымоют водой этот хуй? - спросил Тесс, чувствуя себя полным мабрийцем. - Или они, наоборот, вылезут специально к дождю, чтобы было проще отмывать?  
\- Что было первым - яйцо или курица? - спросил сфинкс, склонив голову. - Известно одно: как они вылезают ствол помыть, так сразу идут весенние грозы. И все как будто начинается. Травы, листья, цветы. Кто-то аж с ума сходит, если никого рядом не случится, так, говорят, стоит...  
Грин фыркнул совершенно по-мальчишески.  
\- У меня, Мастер, первый раз тоже пришелся на весеннюю грозу. Никогда не забуду, было здорово!  
Серазан отвернулся от столба и внимательно оглядел Грина от носа до хвоста, а потом обратно.  
\- В таком случае вам весьма желательно успеть стать человеком в кратчайшие сроки. Во избежание...  
\- Ага, конечно, - все еще мечтательно согласился Грин, прыгнул вперед, показав Тессу кисточку, и первым побежал по дороге. Остановился на повороте, поджидая Мастера.  
\- Скоро перевал уже, потом легче будет!  
\- А вы еще хвост задерите, - фыркнул Серазан, покосившись еще разок на расписное чудо и неторопливо направляясь в направлении, указываемом сфинксом. - Получится замечательный весенний кошак. Не рано ли вдохновились?

Грин вдохновился в самый что ни на есть сезон, но даже и не ожидал, что весенний зов в теле зверя окажется таким мощным. Спасибо всем предкам, что все это с ним творилось не на базе, среди сдержанно-любопытных мабрийцев ему было бы более чем тяжело. От одного-единственного Тесса прятать свое шалое состояние оказалось проще - мастер выглядел замкнутым в себе, рассеянным и мало что вокруг замечающим. До Юной, пока погоду крутило по-всякому, но было, в общем и целом, пасмурно, Грин чувствовал себя нормально. Но вот пришла ясная неделя Юной, когда воздух резко потеплел, а деревья словно за одну ночь оделись зеленой дымкой от полопавшихся почек, и по лесам пошел весенний гон, это мощное и веселое напряжение, от которого мирные животные дерутся друг с другом, словно хищники, и шум этих сражений хорошо слышен всем, кому есть, чем слушать. Звериное тело начало чутко реагировать на малейший шорох, а человеческое воображение - рисовать нечто такое, отчего Грин вообще боялся посмотреть в глаза кому-либо, а уж тем более - Серазану Тессу. Попутчику. Мастеру.

Первая гроза случилась тем же днем, но уже на спуске, не тронула, прогромыхала за вершинами, облачными и горными, а Грин потерял покой окончательно. Ночью он вылез из палатки и рванул назад, на пройденную прогалину, обозначенную вполне понятным всем, кто хотел бы понять, весенним знаком.  
Там уже ярко полыхал костер, и резвились в нем саламандры, и Юная первый раз показалась в небесах, робкая, серебристо-зеленая, и одного ее взгляда на землю хватило, чтобы зажечь кровь и чресла.  
Весенний костер, мощный и одновременно чистый, словно цветок, возник из земных недр, и слетались к нему народы лесные и горные, совершенно разные на вид, но равные в упрямом желании жить, любить вечно и продолжаться в потомстве. Жадно спешащие на тепло, покрытые чешуей или перьями, меняющие облик или постоянные, крылатые и бескрылые, такие разные, такие скрытные всегда и такие открытые теперь, кружились они вокруг и над хмельным костром - костром Юной, сильнее которого только летний солнцеворот, очищающий и возрождающий.

Как и с кем провел Грин ту ночь, он никому бы не сказал, но наутро вернулся вызывающе молчаливый, изрядно поцарапанный, с шальным и диким взором.  
Ему оказалось катастрофически мало - Юная требовала не случайных связей, а прочных пар, а у Грина не было возможности задерживаться даже на несколько дней, не говоря уже о неделях, в течение которых любовники узнают друг друга, и уж тем более не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы остаться с избранницей на лето, как свойственно тем, кто повстречал друг друга у ярких костров под новой луной. Даже самые непоседливые существа в эти дни начинают осматриваться, привыкать жить вместе, вить гнезда...  
Грин не мог этого сделать. Он ушел, желание его осталось, а в пару себе этой весной, как в насмешку, он имел только Тесса.

День за днем они пробирались по горным склонам, и порой от земли шел такой влажный, самочий запах, что Грин только и мог, что взлететь повыше, расправить крылья и парить до головокружения, остужая дурную башку. По ночам он уже не лежал в палатке, а бродил вокруг лагеря, яростно стегая себя по бокам хвостом, и каждая тень казалась соперником, с которым можно всласть подраться...  
Весна звала сфинкса, и с каждым днем зов ее был все требовательней и сильнее. Она была дразнящим ветром и согревающим солнцем, сладкой водой и травой такой нежной, что хотелось валяться и кататься в ней, втирая в шкуру соблазнительный аромат. Разумеется, человек Грин осознавал, что с ним творится, но легче от этого не становилось. Скорее, наоборот. Он отчетливо знал, что сейчас люди тоже встречаются у костров, и вспоминал каждую женщину - их было немного, пускай, но с каждой он был счастлив. Если бы его ученичество требовало воздержания... он об этом никогда не думал. Не было запрета на секс, на чувства, на желание принять и понять кого угодно, и уж совсем священными становились отношения между мужчинами и женщинами по весне.  
Женщины - расцветали, выбирая мужчин. Придирчиво или неосторожно, но всегда страстно, всегда без оглядки. Древнее правило, что от большой любви получаются счастливые дети, не имело исключений. Грин не мог бы сказать, почему был выбран в прошлые сезоны, то ли из-за приветливой улыбки, то ли из-за широких плеч, то ли из-за буйной рыжины волос, но как счастлив он был, он помнил! И как смущался в первый раз, и как дурачился потом, и как пугающе серьезно все бывало, и все равно легко, и как от грудного, низкого смешка любовницы на прошлую Юную замирало внутри - так сладко!  
Мужчинам на Юную хотелось всех, но на исходе праздника они оставались всегда с одной.  
Только старики и дети могли оставаться безмятежными, когда листва распускалась, а последние холода сменяло первое тепло.

Голубовато-зеленая, в серебристом ореоле, Юная прибывала каждую ночь, и каждую ночь Грин не знал покоя. Человеческое воображение рисовало картинки, от которых тело горело и требовало... Женщины? Львицы? Самки? Грин сам бы не мог сказать, чего и кого ему было надо. Хотелось брать и давать, ласкать и ласкаться, целоваться до боли в губах, прижать и прижиматься. Хотелось сладких стонов, всего... всего. Если бы не Тесс, Грин бросил бы все и рванул бы туда, где жили женщины, хоть какие-нибудь!  
Если бы не Тесс.

Грин присматривался к хладнокровному мабрийцу, поражался его спокойствию, остывал рядом с ним, старательно напоминая себе, что Мастер болен, немолод, потерял любимую в своем мире и вообще - не надо его тревожить, и даже заговаривать про Юную с ним не стоит. Тесс стал воплощением дела, и Грин уцепился за него судорожно, как человек в бурном потоке цепляется за последние остатки надежной когда-то лодки. И рядом с корректным Серазаном сами собой прилипали к губам сальные шуточки, и становилось невыносимо стыдно за себя - днем, но каждую ночь Грин уходил в объятия лунного света, чтобы наутро, помятым, заливаясь краской, возвращаться к свежему, подтянутому старшему и опять продолжать путь, мечтая только о том, чтобы скорее наступил вечер.

А Тесс по вечерам деловито распаковывался, заваривал мабрийские порошки, доставал галеты, удобно устраивался у костра. Разглядывал карты. - Берите галеты, Грин. Невкусно, но очень сытно.  
Грин галеты брать не спешил. Он на них смотрел, подергивая хвостом.  
Закрывал глаза, представлял себе, как тянется именно рукой, движением, знакомым с младенчества. Берет, подносит ко рту... Держит кусок именно рукой, ощущая шершавую поверхность пальцами.  
Открывал глаза. Рядом с лицом летала галета, с явным намерением попасть в рот. Тогда Грин обреченно вздыхал и с завистью косился на Тесса.  
Тесс жевал сосредоточенно и серьезно - видно было, что человек занят не просто едой, но поставкой питательных веществ в организм - но на Грина поглядывал не без интереса.  
\- А мне казалось, вы давно уже колдуете с открытыми глазами, - отметил он как-то раз.  
\- Я, наоборот, стараюсь не колдовать, - обреченно вздохнул Грин, - но получается, похоже, машинально.  
\- Тогда вам, наоборот, нужно видеть, что вы делаете. Закрытые глаза помогают, когда необходимо не отвлекаться на материальное, но если магия не нужна, то сосредоточьтесь на видимом и осязаемом мире.  
Грин помолчал, сосредоточенно пережевывая галету, потом потянулся к кружке лапой и опрокинул ее.  
Покраснел, отводя глаза, и демонстративно уставился в закатное весеннее небо с нежно-белыми прожилками облаков.  
Тесс вздохнул, отставил собственную кружку и молча дотянулся погладить рыжую голову.  
Грин покраснел еще больше, хоть это и казалось невозможным:  
\- Доктор Ренн как-то сказал, что все наши проблемы находятся у нас в голове. Видимо, замок на смену облика находится там же.

Впрочем, именно нечеловеческий облик помогал Грину каждую ночь обшаривать окрестности далеко за пределами пеших переходов, сидеть у костров, и совсем не из тех, которые жгут по весне люди, а тех, которые разжигают горы, тех, в которые живые деревья сбрасывают отмершие сучья, а самцы и самки крылатых народов слетаются на парование. Именно там полуобезумевший уже Грин нашел наконец упругое, красивое, желанное тело полуптицы-полузверя.  
Они увидели друг друга практически случайно, они летали высоко в небе и кувыркались в траве, они оба не хотели долго, а хотели только сильно. И каждый из них знал, что такое свобода, расставаясь без сожалений и обмениваясь короткими почти что укусами на прощание - и сфинкс только жмурился счастливо, поутру пробираясь обратно на их с Тессом стоянку. Опустошенный и довольный, плюхнулся рядом с палаткой, и Тесс, посмотрев на его морду, только хмыкнул понимающе:  
\- Ну что, Грин, вам наконец-то дали?


	31. Chapter 31

...А потом они все-таки попали под первый весенний дождь, после которого слегка похолодало. Мастер уже шагал бодро, выглядел здоровым, и смотреть на него было приятно. Вдвоем они поднимались по каменистой тропе на очередной перевал, аккуратно обходя заросли дикого шиповника, когда Грин вдруг увидел высохшее дерево - как будто пограничный столб - и аккуратные зарубки на нем. Распознать сходу эти знаки он не сумел, потому подошел поближе к серому стволу с белыми серебристыми порезами, и, нервно мотая хвостом, позвал Тесса.

Серазан догонял сфинкса неспешно, на оклик шаг почти не ускорил, но все равно оказался у дерева быстро, удивившись попутно, откуда оно такое взялось, и как только Грин его заметил. Сам он точно бы прошел мимо... А может, и не прошел.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался, наклоняясь к поближе к вырезанным буквам неведомого алфавита. - Нужно сворачивать?

Грин скривился, помотал головой, пару раз обошел Тесса и дерево кругом, потом сел и откровенно признался:  
\- Я не знаю смысла этих знаков. Вы не помните ничего похожего в каталоге доктора Ренна? Это может быть все, что угодно, от запрета на проход и предостережения до благословения в дорогу. Это может быть указанием пути. Если где-нибудь рядом есть еще одна такая заметка, то это - граница территории. Вы сможете скопировать или зарисовать эти знаки, мастер?

\- Гм... - задумчиво ответил Тесс и аккуратно выбрался из лямок рюкзака. Блокнот при нем, разумеется, был. Маркер тоже.  
Воспроизвести то, что находилось перед глазами, не представляло сложности, поэтому к моменту, когда Серазан задумчиво заговорил, он успел скопировать больше половины рисунка.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что стоит пойти другой дорогой, но тут даже одной дороги нет, не то что нескольких...

\- Сейчас мы идем наверх, - начал вслух рассуждать Грин. - Вправо или влево нам не по пути. Лучше прямо, чем продираться сквозь кусты и шарахаться по склонам. Давайте я посмотрю, нет ли где-нибудь рядом такого же знака.  
Выбрал место посвободнее, прыгнул в небо и раскрыл крылья, с наслаждением уходя в полет-парение, заложил широкий круг над приметным деревом, и на берегу ручья - справа, и у небольшой скалы - слева увидел те же деревья, мертво выделяющиеся среди нежной весенней зелени. К тому дереву, что рядом со скалой, он даже спустился, чтобы проверить, есть ли там резы. Резы нашлись, и озадаченный сфинкс поспешил вернуться к Тессу.  
\- Отсюда явно начинается чья-то территория, - огорченно сказал он, - но я не представляю себе, что за народ тут обитает.

\- Значит, еще такие же, - вздохнул Серазан, успевший уже закончить копию и теперь озадаченно ее разглядывавший.  
То ли дело было в том, что он копировал такие знаки впервые, то ли в том, что копия была в масштабе минимум один к пяти, а то и один к семи от оригинала, но ощущение от работы оставалось странное. Тесс перевел взгляд на расстроенного сфинкса.  
\- А здесь, перед границей, находиться еще можно? Очень хочется проверить... - тут он задумался, пытаясь выловить ту догадку, которую собрался проверять, но понял, что ни хрена он еще ни о чем не догадался, только руке оказалось страшно неудобно воспроизводить вроде бы несложные символы. - Такое чувство, будто я перечерчивал эту надпись не тем способом.

\- Здесь можно, и, наверное, даже нужно остановиться и оглядеться, - неуверенно сказал Грин. - Может быть, кто-то покажется. А может быть, - он с надеждой посмотрел на Тесса, - что-то услышится? Я не трус, - тут Грин смущенно потупился, - но мне бы не хотелось вламываться неизвестно к кому вот просто так.

\- Скорее - увидится, - задумчиво ответил Тесс, перелистнул страницу блокнота и начал копировать заново, все так же стоя на одном колене. Начал привычным образом, с верхнего левого угла, на втором же знаке остановился, задумался. Переложил маркер в левую руку, начал с другого угла. Пошло чуть быстрее, но ненамного.  
Наконец он с тихим шипением шваркнул блокнот и маркер и мрачно посмотрел на сфинкса, выжидающе переминавшегося с лапы на лапу.  
\- Грин, я никогда ничего не вырезал в дереве, но знаю, что письменность или узор имеют такое свойство, что к ним быстро и легко привыкает рука - при условии правильного начертания. Вы умеете... умели писать и говорили, что можете резать знаки - значит, должны помнить, как это ощущается. Может ли так быть, что рукой со стилом или ножом окажется удобнее чертить не с верхнего угла, а как-то иначе?

Грин задумчиво выпустил когти и пошкрябал по земле. Потом подошел к поваленному дереву и покарябал и его заодно. Сравнил следы от когтей и следы на дереве.  
\- Резы делаются ножом, и от этого линии только прямые, - сказал он, вспоминая, как помогал резать знаки над входной дверью. - Сначала подбираешь сочетание знаков, чертишь на песке, чтобы понять, как сделать рисунок на дереве...  
Хвост сфинкса шевельнулся, но как-то неуверенно.  
\- Линии должны быть только прямые или наклонные, загогулины можно сделать только специальными стамесками, - заключил он, впуская и выпуская когти. - Так что основные знаки режут ножом так, чтобы канавка была глубокая и ровная. Мастер Тесс, я не хвастаюсь, я правда это делал!

\- Причем тут хвастовство? - удивился Серазан. - Если вы даже за еду ухитрялись вырезанием знаков расплачиваться, то уж должны были это уметь. И тоже посмотрел внимательно на следы гриновых когтей и на пограничную запись.  
\- Здесь - резак, - сказал уверенно. - Эх, ваши бы руки сюда, чтобы сообразить, от неумелости мне так неудобно рисовать, или и впрямь не на земле стояли те, кто это вырезал.

\- Да, - подтвердил Грин немного поувереннее, - тут даже не вырезано, а выдолблено. И если бы я захотел повторить, я бы взял нож... - и тут сфинкс просительно посмотрел на Тесса.

Тесс вздохнул.  
Мрачно поглядел на сфинксовы лапы, достал нож, провел на том же дереве, что и Грин, черту ножом. Попробовал прорезать один из знаков, сравнил. Подумал, обошел кругом, посмотрел на знак со всех сторон... Вернулся к дереву пограничному, встал рядом, наклонился и посмотрел на знаки вниз головой.  
\- Охренеть... - пробормотал задумчиво, сел и попробовал нарисовать их же в блокноте вверх ногами, после чего поднял на сфинкса крайне удивленный взгляд. - А бывают тут такие люди-звери, что по деревьям вниз головой бегают?

\- Я не слышал, - нахмурился Грин. - Но может быть и такое.  
Воспоминание о том, каким он сам был когда-то, и сколько всего умел, царапнуло, и Грин осознанно загнал его подальше.  
\- В любом случае, мастер Тесс, дальше придется идти осторожно и вежливо. Быть внимательными к мелочам. Если есть зарубки, могут быть и ловушки.

\- В таком случае идти имеет смысл строго прямо, куда нам нужно, и не расползаться, - заключил Серазан, убирая по местам вытащенное, и поднялся. - Пойдем?

И они пошли, сфинкс впереди, внимательный и настороженный, через равные промежутки времени нервно подергивающий хвостом, следом Тесс, тоже внимательный и от необходимости смотреть по сторонам и подмечать детали все сильнее устающий морально. И нескольких часов не прошло, как они вышли то ли к узкому рву, то ли самопромытой канаве, за которой расстилался выгоревший понизу лес: черные, обугленные у комля стволы, теперь разбухшие от зимней и весенней влаги, черные же, обугленные палки кустов, безо всякого намека на почки и зелень, и хлюпающая бурая грязь под ногами, из которой местами, словно пальцы закопанного великана, торчали головешки корней.  
Грин перешел границу и шел тихо, крепко прижав крылья к туловищу. - А с высоты зеленые сосны, - пробормотал с недоумением, - а внизу только мертвое. И поваленное.

Тесс смотрел на горелое расширенными глазами, и было ему одновременно неуютно и непонятно. Он твердо знал, как должно выглядеть горелое дерево - видел не раз на Мабри записи бомбардировок жилых зон, залитые огнем городские парки в процессе и сплошные поля пепла с торчащими обугленными обломками - остатками стволов - уже после того, как налеты заканчивались. Здесь же сгорела только трава и кусты, и по несколько метров коры снизу стволов, а выше была хвоя, живая, прошлогодняя, но со свежими весенними кончиками.  
И Серазан гадал, как это получилось - снизу горело? Травой? Трава могла загореться, если бы был тут забыт где-то костер, но неужели от одного костра может разойтись пожар так далеко, когда все свежее, кругом ручьи и вот только недавно еще прошли первые ливни?  
Это было жутко представить, что оно вот так можно, и Тесс сделал себе заметку, что надо бы на стоянках с огнем аккуратнее, и ни в коем случае не надо лениться плеснуть лишней воды, заливая его за собой. Лес было страшно жалко, но одновременно мабриец радовался про себя, что не знает этот мир другого огня, кроме обыкновенного, и потому пожары здесь такие... нестрашные, что даже если передохла или разбежалась тут обычная живность, то деревья остались целы и стоят.  
А они действительно были живы, Серазан даже задержался на несколько минут у одной, особенно жуткой снизу, но шелестящей верхушкой сосны, прикоснулся, прислушался... Она была жива, обожжена, раздражена и расстроена, Тесс услышал это совсем отчетливо, и даже хотел попросить ожидающего его Грина полечить дерево, снять его боль - но потом огляделся, сообразил, сколько тут этих деревьев, и попросил только прощения, и молча отошел.

Грину было откровенно страшно среди гари, он бы улетел прочь, если бы не Тесс. Он предположил, что знаки, виденные им раньше, предупреждали о беде, и сейчас тревожился, смогут ли они пройти беспрепятственно. Низовой пожар, по всем признакам, случился здесь прошлым летом, когда повсюду стояла сушь, перемежаемая сильными грозами. Трава на склоне вспыхнула, как трут...  
Грин шел, не раскрывая рта, не отходя от Тесса, почти у ноги, если позволяло пространство. И только вечером, пока ждали кипятка, спросил:  
\- Что-нибудь ощущается, Мастер?

А мастер, чувствуя себя виноватым, что не может помочь, вслушиваться себе весь день запрещал, хотя и хотелось ему поискать, кто и что тут осталось кроме деревьев живое, но тут, раз уж и Грин спросил тоже, только плечами пожал.  
\- Посмотрим... - и сразу же почти сами начали закрываться глаза, Серазан рассеянно улыбнулся ученику, и больше бороться с собой не стал - лес звал, там было холодно, шуршал ветками ветер, почти - но, удивительно, не совсем - не было птичьих гнезд, но зато нашлось очень и очень много мелкой и голодной жизни.

Когда Тесс вырубился на полуслове, Грин лег рядом, настороженно вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в неосвещенную костром темноту. Костер прогорел быстро, надо было снимать котелок и ужинать, но Серазан дышал ровно, и будить его не хотелось.  
Наверху, в соснах, что-то то ли шуршало, то ли царапалось.  
\- Жрать и трахаться, - произнес Тесс внезапно, открывая глаза. - Но трахаться по весне хочет все, что шевелится, а вот голодны они тут, честно говоря, сверх меры. То ли без запасов зимой остались?  
Грин почувствовал, что краска бросилась в лицо, и дыхание перехватило.  
Жрать он не хотел, а вот насчет второго был не уверен: то ли Тесс уловил желания здешних хозяев, то ли остаток его собственного?  
\- Сильный голод? - переспросил неловко. - А кто голоден - звери? Птицы?

\- Звери, - с тенью сомнения, впрочем, быстро ушедшего, ответил Серазан. - Мелкие и шустрые. И раздраженные... Их тут очень, очень много.  
Заодно он пытался высмотреть их в лесу, но там не видно было ни пса - только самые верхние ветки на фоне неба просматривались достаточно отчетливо. Но на них, разумеется, никого не сидело. Зато пониже, в густой темноте, где зрение помочь не могло, голодных и заинтересованных только прибывало...  
\- По деревьям попрятались, - сообщил он сфинксу. - Хищники.

Грин даже чуточку зарычал от такой новости:  
\- Там есть еще что-то, кроме голода? Кроме эмоций? - уточнил он. - Что-то вроде мысли? Пусть даже и не словесной?  
\- Есть недовольство, раздражение, - порадовал его Серазан. - Не словесные, но и не совсем звериные. На нашего Кота похоже... если готовить вкусное, а ему не дать - он в таких случаях садится и мрачно так размышляет, сразу покусать или дождаться ночи и за голые пятки.  
Грин, не говоря ни слова, подошел к костру, долго смотрел на котелок и остывшие угли. Потом сделал неуловимое движение, как будто хотел накрыться крыльями, поднялся человеком, в той самой одежде, в которой уходил когда-то в ночь Единой, руками достал ложку, отложил немного еды в крышку, а все остальное - вместе с котелком унес куда-то в ночь. Минут через десять из темноты опять вышел сфинкс, озабоченный, но довольный.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он.

Тесс, все эти десять минут так и смотревший ему вслед, наконец моргнул и тихо выдохнул - ошарашенно, счастливо, разочарованно... и много еще как в одном едином вздохе, отнимая заодно от груди руку, прежде взлетавшую к горлу.  
\- Грин... Грин! - выговорил он со второй попытки. - Вы понимаете, что вы сейчас сделали?  
\- Отдал нашу еду неизвестно кому, как плату за проход по охотничьей территории, - озабоченно отозвался Грин. - Так иногда делают и для соседей тоже, знать бы, кого мы подкормили и сколько нам еще по их краю идти. А что случилось?  
\- Вы в человека превратились! - воскликнул Тесс, резким и не вполне контролируемым движением отмахиваясь от такой мелочи, как путевой налог во имя выживания. - Походя, не напрягаясь. И никакая Хозяйка вам для этого не нужна.  
Помотал головой, зажмуриваясь, вновь оглядел сфинкса уже без разочарования, искренне счастливо.  
\- Грин, это же замечательно...

\- Да, было немного странно идти с котелком в руке, - отозвался Грин, укладываясь на землю, и вдруг вздрогнул от неожиданного осознания, что же с ним на самом деле случилось. - Ох, мастер Тесс. Я не совсем понял, почему. И совсем не понял, как. И теперь я жрать хочу! - жалобно заключил он.

\- Забирайте, - мотнул головой Серазан в направлении крышки от котелка. - У вас бездна энергии должна была уйти на трансформацию. А что не поняли - неважно. Главное, что превращение для вас возможно... И вновь покачал головой, сам не замечая, как улыбается, когда перед внутренним взором снова встает фигура идущего в лес молодого и сильного парня.

Грин покосился на Тесса, аккуратно съел две трети того, что на двоих же оставил, и стал выспрашивать у Тесса, как оно вышло. Попробовал было повторить фокус, но не получилось, и прихлынула такая усталость, что только и оставалось ползти спать. Грин не стал просить Тесса снова слушать лес, хотя ощутил, как сильно и вдруг притупилось его собственное звериное осознание ситуации, а взамен пришло вполне привычное человеческое: "обойдется".  
Но даже и так он все равно проснулся в ночи и не спал до рассвета, слушая лесные шорохи. Когда потянуло утренней сыростью, все-таки заснул, а Тесс, который с утра выбрался из палатки первым, нашел прямо посреди вчерашнего кострища чисто вымытый котелок с острой пластиной каменного ножа внутри.

Провел по внутренней поверхности котелка пальцем, хмыкнул, потом взял в руки нож - крохотный, словно детский, только вот совсем не по-детски острый, покачал на ладони...  
В той же примерно позе его застал и Грин, выползший из палатки чуть позже.  
\- Они маленькие, сообразительные, честные и у них действительно беда, - произнес Тесс вместо "доброго утра", продолжая гладить каменный инструмент. - Но за дневной переход предлагаю платить сухими галетами. Котелок нам еще понадобится.

\- Это, прежде всего, хищники, - сонно заворчал Грин, осмотрев и только что не обнюхав нож. - Галеты можно оставить здесь, чтобы не тащить. Вечером надо будет сделать побольше еды. А завтра к вечеру мы должны выйти на перевал, и я надеюсь, что за перевалом гарь закончится. И все-таки хотел бы я посмотреть на этот народец! Почему вы решили, что они честные и сообразительные, а?

Тесс озадачился. С языка едва не слетело: "А вы нож потрогайте", - но вместо этого он предпочел дать ответ хоть как-то обоснованный: - Сообразительные, потому что вернули котелок - надо же нам в чем-то варить им горячее? А честные, потому что не увели все продукты за ночь - есть у меня большое подозрение, что технически вполне могли.

\- Еще как могли, и не только продукты, - согласился Грин, задумчиво глядя на то, как Тесс пакует рюкзак. Подошел, попробовал тоже. Вещи, как заговоренные, начали сползаться к его лапам. Грин сконфуженно отошел и больше уже помочь Тессу с хозяйством не пытался.   
И опять был подъем, и они, похоже, шли наперегонки с какой-то тучей, а она то налетала, осыпая крупным холодным дождем, то улетала за перевал. В какой-то момент Грин, отфыркиваясь от капель, мимолетно заметил оценивающий взгляд с уцелевшей сосновой ветки, и попытался высмотреть хозяина. Разглядеть удалось только пушистый верткий хвост где-то на самой вершине. Грин покосился на Тесса: слышит тот или просто идет?

Тесс шел задумчивый, надвинув капюшон куртки, сырости сверху почти не замечал, кроме дороги поглядывал разве что на мелькающую впереди рыжую кисточку. То, что учудил Грин, было непостижимо, Серазан все вспоминал и момента даже уловить не мог, когда крылато-лохматое существо сменилось вполне себе встрепанным человеком - а он-то сам, незнакомый с явлением трансформаций, думал, что это трудно, сложно...  
Оказывается - нисколько. И даже не так уж энергоемко, если можно перекинуться туда-сюда дважды и только потом заметить, что что-то не так. Тут Тесс вздохнул, аккуратно перешагнул очередную кочку и немного ускорил шаг, чтобы не отставать от ученика.

То, что превращения не берут много энергии - это Тесс, конечно, погорячился. Грин шел впереди, вспоминал про мастерское "жрать и трахаться", и жрать ему уже хотелось так, что о сексе даже не думать не мог. Грин уже высматривал среди веток не хозяев, а почти добычу, следы, хотя бы птичьи гнезда, просто бы посмотреть на еду, а может и одно яичко выпить сырым...  
В конце концов, он не выдержал и стал взлетать, высматривая в окрестностях хоть какое, но мясо. Мяса не было, хоть плачь. Сосновые вершины равномерно шумели, и Грин не мог определить, где и сколько под ними выжженного.

Серазан, конечно, к середине дня где-то заметил, что Грин отлучается в небо надолго, дольше, чем летал раньше. Повздыхал печально - он бы тоже не отказался, но время было неподходящим, к тому же тут вокруг, даже не нужно было специально прислушиваться, с такой силой фонило голодом, что приходилось непрерывно напоминать себе, что желание это не его, чужое... К вечеру, впрочем, добавилось и свое, поэтому Тесс все чаще косился на опускающегося на землю сфинкса, прикидывая, предложить ли остановиться пораньше или лучше пройти как можно больше за день и быстрее покинуть эту... Долину Голодных.  
Наконец он не выдержал, поинтересовался негромко:  
\- Встаем?

\- Да! - выдохнул Грин, сложил крылья, и сам взялся за котелок. Магия магией, но тело само вспомнило, как брать прохладную изогнутую дужку, как нагибаться и пристраивать посудину над костром. Грин настолько хотел есть, побыстрее и что угодно, пусть даже мабрийский концентрат, от которого втихаря плевался на базе, что опять пропустил момент, когда лапы сменились руками, и руки привычно взялись крошить, помешивать. Он возился с костром, не замечая вечернего холода, и остановился, только когда забурлило, закипело, заблагоухало, а палка, которой он поправлял угли, истлела почти на треть.  
Только тогда Грин взял ложку руками, посмотрел на Тесса и победно, радостно улыбнулся.

\- А теперь две трети - им, - мотнул головой в сторону неосвещенной темноты Серазан и, внезапно вскинувшись, едва не заорал. - Стойте! Подошел, оглядел еще внимательнее, чем прежде, и почти робко, осторожно-изучающе погладил - как привык сфинкса - гриново плечо, потрогал...  
\- Или лучше я отнесу. Вдруг вы опять сфинксом вернетесь?

\- Ой, - сказал Грин, отложил ложку и покраснел так, что аж в темноте было видно. - Знаете, мастер Тесс, оно пока настолько неосознанно получается, что я сам боюсь. Только есть потом хочется зверски. А здесь и правда с едой туговато, но лучше поголодать, чем проснуться обглоданным. Пойдемте вместе, отнесем еду подальше от лагеря.  
\- Здесь с едой совсем плохо, - согласился Тесс, откладывая долю себе и Грину, и кивнул, уступая ученику право собственными человеческими руками взять котелок. - Даже птичьи гнезда все разорили, что на следующий год делать будут - ума не приложу. В какую сторону?  
\- Туда, - лаконично указал Грин и пошел, петляя между горелых стволов и кустов. Он шел медленно, нарочито шумно, даже ногами немножко загребал, чтобы быть максимально слышным и заметным в этом полумертвом царстве. Нашел поваленное дерево, поставил котелок рядом на землю, вздохнул сожалеюще, отошел на пару шагов и замер рядом с Тессом:  
\- Мастер, - шепнул прямо на ухо, - теперь слушайте.

Тесс согласно кивнул, он и так чуял кругом все усиливающийся интерес, настороженность... ожидание - когда ж эти, которые здоровенные и двуногие, свалят?  
\- Ругаются, - прошептал он в ответ через некоторое время. - Мы слишком близко, они не хотят показываться, хотя некоторые не видят в том беды... В этот момент где-то сверху шоркнуло, Серазан задрал голову и немедленно встретился взглядом с парой маленьких внимательных глаз. Он моргнул, глаза исчезли, осталось только гадать, померещилось ли в комплекте к ним длинное гибкое тело.  
\- Ох... вы видели?

\- Что-то было, - кивнул Грин, напрягая зрение. - Давайте отойдем еще дальше и сядем, как будто гости. Не мешая и не угрожая.  
И он потянул Тесса еще дальше, практически силой усадил на торчащий из земли корень. Скрестил ноги по-турецки и стал ждать. Время шло, шуршание усиливалось, и можно было разглядеть ловких хвостатых зверьков, которые подходили к котлу с маленькими словно бы черпачками, брали еду, и отходили чуть в сторону. Движения их были быстрыми и нервными, а тихие звуки, которые они издавали - похожими одновременно на мышиный писк и щелчки.

Для Тесса, который впервые видел разумных - а эта юркая мелочь разумной явно была - нелюдей планеты, зрелище было захватывающим, но куда больше чувств он испытывал от осознания, что рядом есть человек, ученик-человек, заинтересованный не меньше его.  
А хвостатые уже почти все расхватали, в котелок засунулись черпаками и мордами уже со всех сторон, выскребая остатки, и тут Тесс вздрогнул, ощутив внезапно усилившийся интерес зверей к ним, наблюдающим. Потом вектор заинтересованности созданий сместился куда-то подальше, за спины людям... к костру?  
\- Грин! - тормошнул ученика Серазан. - Возвращаемся, быстро! Нам самим сейчас нечем ужинать станет.

Грин непонимающе посмотрел на Тесса, потом ломанулся к их месту стоянки, как молодой лось, на бегу обретая лапы, хвост и крылья. К костру вылетел уже сфинкс, голодный и злой.  
\- Придется лететь куда-то и охотиться, - мрачно пожаловался он Тессу, проглотив свою порцию. - Иначе я долго не продержусь, клянусь предками!   
Обратно превращение Серазан отследил вполне. Сначала споткнувшийся Грин приземлился на лапы вместо рук, оттолкнулся лапами уже задними, не теряя времени на попытку встать, и исчез в темноте, а догнал Тесс уже обладателя и крыльев, и кисточки, и голода, зверского во всех смыслах слова.  
\- Вы позволите полететь с вами? - поинтересовался он, смиряясь с тем, что в любом случае было ему не по классу. - Есть у меня подозрение, что добычи не будет в пределах всей этой долины.  
\- И как вы полетите? - скептически спросил Грин. - Я вас не донесу, размер не тот. Сами перекинетесь? Я, знаете, думал когда-то, что кот и вы - это одно целое...  
\- Да я не летать, я поподглядывать, - даже слегка растерялся Серазан. - Если вы не будете против.  
\- Конечно, - серьезно кивнул Грин. - И мне будет спокойнее знать, что вы рядом. Что у нас с продуктами? Мне кажется, завтра рюкзак опустеет полностью.  
\- Завтрак, ужин, завтрак, - пожал плечом Тесс, даже не оглядываясь в сторону запасов. - Если отдавать в таких количествах, как сегодня и вчера, разумеется. Но останутся чай и бульонные концентраты.  
Поглядел на сфинкса, вздохнул:  
\- Арбалет, нож, ваши когти... Не думаю, что придется вызывать помощь - прокормимся.  
\- Давайте съедим завтрак сейчас, - мотнул головой Грин. - Иначе не заснуть. Холодно, а я даже колдовать не могу.  
Тесс хмыкнул.  
\- А плитка на что? Можно и палатку согреть. Забирайтесь, когда... позавтракаете.

В ту ночь Грин сожрал почти все, что было, так что на завтрак осталось немного, плюс плата хозяевам, и в результате пришлось устроить марш-бросок наверх, через чудом уцелевший ельник, огибая нерастаявшие пласты снега, сквозь кусты, и Грин молчал виновато всю дорогу, но от Тесса не улетал.

 

* * *

Шли наверх до упора, насколько хватило сил, и с последними лучами солнца вышли на перевал. Их взглядам открылись покрытые травой склоны, уходящие вниз по обе стороны хребта, наполовину затянутые густой вечерней тенью, наполовину золотящиеся в закатных лучах. По самому гребню тянулась еле заметная тропинка, вблизи еще видны были то тут, то там горелые сухие проплешины, но дальше пространство терялось в густом тумане, и только снежные шапки гор алели на горизонте.  
\- Ох, Мастер, - зачарованно сказал Грин, - а давайте не будем спускаться вниз, пойдем поверху? Смотрите, отсюда видно все вокруг, и то, что внизу, и тут здорово!

Тесс, которому большую часть пути было видно в основном то, что находилось под ногами на участке от непосредственно ног и до кончика гринова хвоста, плюс немного деталей пути, которые нужно было замечать, чтобы путь этот был безопасным, посмотрел сначала на Грина - а у того сияли глаза и разворачивались сами собой крылья - а потом уже на то, что тот увидел сам и хотел показать.  
Смотрел долго... с таким чувством, будто постепенно, постепенно, медленно очень просыпается.  
Вспомнил вдруг, как ярко алели - как же давно! - знакомые горбинки, когда они ходили за ними с Грином, как чуть позже радовал первый снег и следы прошедшего по нему Кота, как обалденной морозной чистотой открывался в свете прожекторов вид из окна ночного "Крыла"... Сейчас перед ним простиралось во всем величии то, что называлось, кажется, горным хребтом, и Серазан перевел взгляд на сфинкса, который смотрел на него чисто, честно и выжидательно, и почувствовал, что не может удержаться от улыбки при виде рыжего кошака.  
\- Вам нравится? Тогда, конечно, пойдем.  
Вновь посмотрел по обе стороны от перевала и хмыкнул, добавляя:  
\- Заодно и дичь сразу по двум долинам присмотрите.

\- Очень нравится! - выдохнул Грин, рассматривая даль, и горы, и склоны - один крутой, другой пологий, и щурясь от солнца. Он бы, наверное, от восторга сделал вокруг Тесса круг почета, но из уважения к человеку удержался, только встряхнулся пару раз и сложил-расправил крылья, словно разминал их перед полетом.

Пользуясь долгими весенними сумерками, а потом и в свете двух полнолуний, Грин и Тесс шли вглубь горной гряды. Тропинка аккуратно огибала огромные скальные валуны, держась пологих склонов. Ощущение было, словно идешь по облакам: так далеко внизу, в долинах вились реки, шумели темные, неведомые леса. Незаметно для себя Грин и Тесс прошли довольно ощутимое расстояние, чуть спустились на опушку ельника, и остановились у нерастаявшего снежного языка, густо усыпанного прошлогодней хвоей.  
Тут и заночевали.  
Грин, увидев, как Тесс собирает дрова, расправил крылья и улетел на охоту, но вернулся еще голоднее, чем был, и без добычи. Тесс развел в воде суповой концентрат, и это оказалось почти последнее, что у них осталось из еды.

Наутро, чуть свет, Грин опять улетел и прилетел только спустя несколько часов, порядком озадаченный.  
\- Я там трех мышей поймал, - сказал он сконфуженно Тессу, который меланхолично пил горячую воду с витаминным сиропом, за неимением лучшего, - и не смог донести. Они из когтей вываливаются.  
\- Далеко? - полюбопытствовал Серазан, ставя кружку на колено.  
\- На лугу, дальше по склону, - ответил сфинкс, - там они между камнями так и шныряют. И если сосредоточиться, можно их прямо лапами.  
\- Тогда проще дойти, чем тащить, - Тесс поднялся на ноги.  
Грин пропадал долго, поэтому палатка была давно уже собрана, оставалось только запаковать "кухню". Много времени это не заняло.  
\- Ведите.

И Грин повел. Сквозь ельник, огибая древесные завалы, через хлюпающее весеннее болотце, неизвестно как образовавшееся на пологом склоне, дальше вверх, на каменную россыпь, опутанную сухой прошлогодней травой, поросшую мхом и лишайником. Тут Грин порыскал немного, но вместо обещанных трех мышей нашел всего одну, вслух выругал себя за беспечность, потом авторитетно попросил Тесса посидеть в стороне, а сам поворошил немного камни лапами, потом сел на самый высокий, внимательно глядя вниз. Больше всего Грин напоминал рыбака - терпеливым и отрешенным выражением лица, но вот между камнями быстро зашуршало - и Грин по-кошачьи метнулся на шорох, мгновенно выпуская когти. Несчастный грызун был скорее раздавлен, чем разодран, и Грин позвал Тесса на добычу, а сам принялся ворошить камни чуть подальше. За час он таким образом выудил еще пару мышей, и поднял на крыло пестро-серую птицу, которую тоже ухитрился сшибить на землю.

Серазан в стороне не просто сидел, аккуратно разделывал мышек - гадал про себя, можно ли баловство с этой мелочью вовсе назвать разделкой, еще больше гадал, сколько ж надо таких, чтобы накормить хотя бы крылатого кошака... Устроился так, чтобы ветер дул от Грина к нему, понятия не имел, можно ли запахом крови спугнуть такую добычу, да вообще не слишком представлял, что за охота в этих краях, а потому предпочел не отсвечивать и даже арбалет не доставал.  
И когда к полудню погода испортилась, поливая компаньонов мелким, совсем осенним дождем, можно было уже никуда не ходить, а сидеть у огня, смотреть на булькающее в котелке хоть какое, но мясо, и рассматривать карты на предмет того, куда можно дальше.

Грин от готовки отмазался тем, что нечаянное превращение просто не переживет, свернулся в клубок, жмурился на Тесса, который в мабрийском полевом обмундировании имел вид серьезный и суровый.  
\- Как вы думаете, что там сейчас на базе, мастер? - спросил Грин, на самом деле гадая, не скучает ли Тесс по своим соплеменникам.  
\- Ждут, - пожал тот плечами, поглядывая на укрывшегося собственными крыльями сфинкса. На того вновь, как когда-то, хотелось напялить если не шапку, то хоть дождевичок. - Пьют. Грызутся вежливо, отчеты сочиняют, в технике ковыряются... Старшие, наверное, даже делают что-то полезное.  
Подумал, вздохнул.  
\- Что база... домой бы, правы вы были - возвращаться пора. Там лес свой, Кот остался, теплее, наверное... Может, уже и эти, которые с мелкими ягодами, цветут. Так надолго дом пустым бросить пришлось... Но сначала, конечно, надо найти долину.

Грин, наверное, в первый раз за все время всмотрелся в Тесса не как в учителя и нечто данное свыше, а как в усталого человека, который долго искал свой дом, а когда нашел его, очень не хочет бродить неизвестно где и непонятно зачем.  
\- Мы прошли уже почти до тех мест, которые подобрали по картам с доктором Ренном, - попытался подбодрить он Серазана. - Посмотрим, а дальше я сам вас провожу прямо до дома. Мы не будем плутать, мы спустимся по реке, возьмем повозку и доедем очень быстро, за неделю даже можем доехать! И, - тут Грин нахмурился озадаченно, - что за дерево вы имеете в виду?  
\- Цветы мелкие, белые, кисточками, как зацветет - холода, но зато последние, дальше уже настоящие весна-лето, - описал Серазан. - Вечно забываю название.  
То, что Тесс не знал названия цветка, пусть даже местного названия, показалось Рону неправильным:  
\- А эти цветы - они кистью или все-таки гроздью? Свисают или торчат?  
Душистые или просто цветут? - требовательно спросил он, и потянулся все-таки за поварешкой, внезапно и неосознанно превращаясь опять в человека.  
Трансформация ударила по желудку, и пришлось спешно налить себе пусть недоваренного, но все-таки бульона.  
\- Хлебушка бы! - мечтательно протянул Рыжий, проверяя мясо на готовность.

\- Или хотя бы галет, - согласился Тесс, усилием воли заставляя себя сохранять невозмутимость при виде превращения. - Кистью, свисают, душистые. Годятся как противовоспалительное. Ягоды потом тоже мелкие, черные... Вкус интересный, но много не съесть - вяжут. И, кажется, от живота помогают. Листья, впрочем, тоже. Увижу - узнаю, покажу. - Холодинка, что ли? - как будто про себя пробурчал Грин. - Обязательно покажите! Мне и самому интересно. Она еще у дома, за ледником растет?  
Кустом? Правильно?  
\- Точно! - обрадовался Серазан. - Она. Только я бы это кустом не назвал... На нее ж аж лазить можно.

\- И пирожки из нее пекут, вкусные такие! - опять съехал на свое Грин, жадно заглядывая в котел. - Ой. Извините, мастер. Я когда-то смеялся над привычкой мабрийцев высушивать продукты в порошок, а сейчас вот много бы дал за пищевой брикет... Ой.  
И принялся подкладывать дрова в костер.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он, наконец. - А есть еще деревья, которые вам нравятся, но названий которых вы не знаете?

\- Ой, - фыркнул Серазан, передразнивая. - Давайте уж разливайте, готово же...  
Посмотрел на Грина с легким сомнением, признался:  
\- Деревьев - хватает. А также кустов, цветов, трав и прочих растений. Уж очень их много... а навыка различать нет. Знаете, как я удивился, когда вы тогда, осенью, мне столько всего про посох мой рассказали? Про тот, настоящий.  
Непроизвольно мотнул головой в сторону лежавшей под боком временной палки, пренебрежительно, словно подчеркивая разницу между ней и посохом, оставшимся дома. Потом устыдился чего-то неведомого, посмотрел уже иначе, даже погладил несчастную березку - пусть случайная, пусть "неправильная", но служит ведь, помогает...

\- Хорошая палка - та, которая вовремя в руку легла, - согласился Грин. - Может, не зря вам попалась умайя, да еще такая удобная. А про деревья меня знаете, как дед натаскивал? С детства. Мы вместе ходили по лесу, он подводил к любому дереву и спрашивал. Потом еще любил глаза завязать и по коре определить, что это. Сам он безошибочно мог по семечку сказать - вырастет или сгинет, если в землю бросить. А после первой Юной - с прикосновения некоторые деревья определять совсем легко стало...  
У Грина покраснели уши.  
\- Дед бы смеялся, наверное. А может, он и сам был такой...

Тесс с легким удивлением посмотрел на ученика.  
\- Неслабо вас учили. Я и не представлял, что кто-то по коре может...  
Видимо, этому действительно нужно с детства, - перевел взгляд на палку, снова на Грина. - А по прикосновению узнать можно, да. Вернее, по отклику... Только уж очень часто бывает так, что и породу узнаешь, и характер, и даже что-как применить с этого дерева уже запомнил - а названия так и не узнал. Вот в нашем, домашнем лесу, есть кто-то... такой родной! Всегда отзывается, всегда от них спокойствием веет, добром... а я даже как они выглядят, знать не знаю. Только как слышится, как отвечает - и ни разу почему-то не было случая пройтись и глазами определить и запомнить тех, кто так ощущается.

\- Если я буду рядом, то расскажу, - опять пообещал Грин, отхлебывая варево. - А как и чему вас учили, мастер Тесс?  
\- Если я здесь такое почую - спрошу, - принял обещание Серазан и уточнил. - Учили здесь или вообще?  
\- Вообще, - махнул рукой Грин. - Вот как вы росли, с кем, где... Если я, конечно, не лезу, куда не просят.

\- Да мне скрывать нечего, - ответил Тесс полурастерянно-полузадумчиво. - Расскажу...  
Но все-таки рассказывать начал не сразу, сперва отдал должное птичье-мышиному вареву, и только с середины миски, периодически сбиваясь на доедание, заговорил.  
\- Обычная вполне была у нас семья - отец, мама, братишка. С братом мне повезло, он был на три года младше, поэтому мама, раз уж все равно растила и его тоже, оставила меня дома надолго - в группу общего обучения я пошел только в пять. Там - стандарт. Чтение, письмо, математика, дальше - естественные и общественные знания по обязательной программе. Помните энциклопедию Дорра? Там, в общем, примерно то же самое... Долизал ложку, поглядел на Грина, убеждаясь, что тот помнит. Продолжил: - Этому учат в классах, группами детей равного развития. Одногодок в основном, хотя когда как - у нас были и старшие дети, которые не сумели сдать экзамены наравне со своим классом, были и способные младшие. Полдня обязательные занятия, полдня - добавочные по выбору, на ночь и все свободные дни родители и меня, и брата забирали домой, если только не были оба в отъезде. Так учат до шестнадцати лет... Потом - год военного обучения, в особых лагерях, оттуда уже не отпускают. Там учат обращаться с оружием, водить наземные кары, летать, обслуживать технику, которой пользуешься... Общие дисциплины тоже остаются, просто добавляется много нового, уже прикладного. И на экзаменах надо не только знать, но и уметь... руками уметь работать, я имею в виду.   
Тесс остановился перевести дух, да так и умолк, не зная, продолжать ли дальше.

Грин слушал завороженно. Даже голову наклонил набок, словно прислушивался. С пяти лет читать, писать и учить все то, что он учил полгода назад - а потом механизмы, и возиться с ними, и летать, и...  
\- А ваши родители тоже воевали? - спросил он. - А что было потом, после военного лагеря? А какой он вообще, этот военный лагерь? Что в нем? Там много юношей? А девушки там есть?  
И опять признался:  
\- Я вырос на отшибе от семьи, а потом ушел насовсем. Среди торговцев есть такие, кто умеет ножом драться, меня немного учили, но военное это ведь совсем другое?

\- Оно же так... предвоенное, - поморщился Тесс. - Детское. Будете смеяться - я в первый раз убил живое существо уже здесь, в этом мире. На охоте. А там - не столько военное, сколько базовый простейший курс - как правильно ходить по разной земле, бегать, прыгать, залезать-слезать на-с всякого... Вы, мне кажется, все то же самое можете безо всяких особых курсов - в лесу росли, пешком путешествовали, сами охотились, сами готовили... А у нас этому приходится учить специально, потому что дети растут за книгами, перед экранами, в доме и в транспорте - им просто негде приобрести нужные навыки.  
Помолчал, перебирая вопросы и подбирая ответы.  
\- В лагере собирают примерно по тысячи две-три молодых, и юношей, и девушек - обучение обязательное для всех, из лагеря выходишь только после того, как сдашь все экзамены и испытания. Потом можно учиться дальше или начать работать, пойти в армию по-настоящему или жениться. В теории. На практике... Тут уже как получается. Мне оставалось меньше месяца до конца экзаменов, когда Ма-2 выразили свое недовольство Мабри, разбомбив пару районов, где жили мирные люди. Это означало новую войну, то есть - всем, кто свободен, дорога в армию. И мне, конечно... - глаза зло блеснули, хотя сам Серазан об этом не подозревал. - Учитывая, что мои родные погибли во время того налета, я пошел бы во флот, даже если бы уже был при каком-то деле. А так - тем более. Сразу из учебки и распределили.

\- Вы пошли мстить за семью? - сочувственно спросил Грин. - Я понимаю. И, судя по всему, так и не отомстили...  
Тесс покачал головой.  
\- Мстить я пошел бы в боевые части или в летные. Если б хватило злости, силы, пробивной устремленности... Я просто не стал косить от мобилизации - это ведь уже не было мирное время, когда можно выбирать между армией и гражданкой. Куда послали, туда и послали.  
\- А как вы воевали, не убивая? - недоуменно спросил Грин. - Как Блейки, управляли умными машинам, которые стреляли по таким же машинам?

Серазан хмыкнул.  
\- Чтобы один Блейки Старр мог управлять своими умными машинами, нужно, чтобы десять человек эти машины отладили, научили слышать сигналы управления, настроили для пилота аппаратуру... Еще больше народу нужно, чтобы все эти машины сделать, но те - гражданские, они работают на земле, на заводах. А модульщики, которые налаживают связь - в небе, на одном корабле с пилотом. Там я и "воевал".  
\- А если бы, - медленно спросил Грин, не отрывая взгляда от костра, - вам пришлось снова прожить жизнь, всю, заново, вы что-то изменили бы в ней?  
Тесс посмотрел на гринову рыжую голову долгим-долгим взглядом.  
\- Если бы я жил ее, зная, что будет дальше, - ответил он наконец медленно, - я бы предложил своей женщине завести детей на полгода раньше. И мы бы все успели.

Грин совсем стушевался. Он и хотел бы сказать что-нибудь глупое, типа "все продолжается" и "как хорошо, что вы здесь", а еще "ну вы же зато живы", но спинным мозгом ощущал, что это Тессу это будет неэффективно и даже больно.  
\- А у меня еще женщины не было, - чуть ли не с завистью признался Грин. - Ну, такой, по которой бы я тосковал. Или такой, от которой мне хотелось бы детей.  
\- Какие ваши годы... - улыбнулся Серазан печально и тепло, а потом вдруг поднялся, взъерошил Грину вихры, тормошнул за плечо бодро и почти жизнерадостно. - Давайте собираться. Нужно идти дальше, пока сыты и пока не ушел день. Женщину мы вам в этой дороге, конечно, едва ли найдем...

Собираться Грину было просто. На нем все еще оставалась одежда, в которой он уходил на ночь Единой, и одежда эта вполне была крепка и пригодна для путешествия.  
Еще Грин решил пройти ногами, сколько сможет, и взял у Тесса их общий рюкзак, а взамен вручил старшему арбалет для подстрела, если кого увидят съедобного.

Путешествие продолжалось, на север, к долине, которую Грин видел во сне, а Дракон - в яви.


	32. Chapter 32

Путешествие продолжалось на север, к долине, которую Грин видел во сне, Дракон - в яви, а Тесс вообще никак, хотя все еще было впереди.

Пока же они шли горами, которые с каждым днем становились ниже и глаже, идти становилось все легче, а дни все теплели, быстро, даже чересчур, пока не пришло странное и Серазана даже немного встревожившее время, когда тепло и солнце уже заставили их с Грином раздеться до единственного слоя рубах, что казалось совсем почти летом, но стоило посмотреть по сторонам и обнаруживалось, что из деревьев одни только березы покрылись мелкими свежими листиками и сережками, а остальные стоят еще голые.  
От этого жутковатого контраста яркой зеленой травы под ногами и мрачных коричнево-черно-серых стволов и веток кругом Тесс периодически вздрагивал, находил взглядом ближайшие березняки и успокаивался на них глазом, а потом почти неосознанно гладил "временный, бросить не жалко" посох и улыбался.

Продлилось это время, впрочем, недолго, за считанные дни подобавлялось листвы и на всем остальном, а когда зацвела долгожданная холодинка-черемуха, все кругом словно ожило. Поперли из земли одуванчики, которые - диво дивное - почему-то не торопились прежде цвести, распустились сначала яблони, а потом и сирень, зазеленело-зацвело все, что хотело и могло...  
Грин то рассказывал балдеющему и пьянеющему от захлестывающей растительной жизни кругом Тессу, что за цветку и чьей листве тот радуется в данный текущий момент, то соображал из чего-нибудь неприметного, но полезного, весенних свежих то супов, то прикусных к через раз попадающейся дичи салатов, то - если хватало сытости для превращения - сменял форму и улетал, а Серазан, не уставая на земле слушать человека ли, сфинкса ли так, как не слушал и Дорра, начал потихоньку рисковать уходить за ним в небо - аккуратно, все время помня, как дезориентирующе дурно и больно может закончиться такое вот развлечение, но подбирался к контакту, после - деликатно-настойчиво следовал, и уверился, наконец, что и с более чем разумным сфинксом лететь для него возможно.  
Вывод этот он сделал в тот день, когда оглядел глазами Грина долину, лежащую впереди, за пологим довольно холмом, и не животными чувствами, а вполне сознательно отметил в расцветке ее некую странность - не смешавшиеся, не вытеснившие друг друга ряды зелени свежей светлой и хвойной, такие прямые, что Тессу даже кратчайшего недоумения не пришлось испытать - очевидным для него оказалось, что такое сажали намеренно. Тут уже озадачился, прервал контакт, задумался - кто сажал, когда, зачем поддерживает до сих пор? Поймал себя на убеждении, что геометрически правильно высаживать что-либо может только человек, да и то не всякий, засомневался, не льстит ли своему виду, и сделал себе заметку спросить у Грина, когда тот налетается и вернется.

Грин, впрочем, пока что не возвращался - да и причин не было торопиться, путь по сухой и ровной земле был относительно легким, и Серазан, прикинув на ближайшие полкилометра пути безопасность "автопилота", начал потихоньку переключаться-настраиваться вновь на контакт...  
Вперед и вверх было небо, чистое, ясное, в вышине свежее и просторное, радовало и манило прохладой против предлетнего солнца, неплохо прижаривающего все, что было поближе к земле и не укрыто пока еще недостаточно широкой-густой листвой, Тесс тянулся в эту холодную небесную чистоту в поисках Грина ли, птицы ли горной-хищной парящей, легкой досадой отвлекало-мешало все то же солнце, бьющее в глаз, но на очередном шаге он попал в долгожданную тень, и тут же мощно и четко пришел коннект.

Слишком четко.  
И слишком мощно - холодом утренней-с-ночи тени от высокого скального склона, толстым суком под лапами, складывающимися на спине сильными крыльями и безусловным вниманием со стороны уверенного, сильного разума. Серазан споткнулся, крепче вцепился в свою березу, упирая конец посоха в землю, понял еще, что полупадает-полусползает по ней сперва на одно колено, а потом вниз лицом, и последним успел ощутить запах свежей травы под щекой - а потом чужой разум ухватил его жестко и властно, забирая к себе, на холодную ветку далекой сосны, с которой открывался вид на древний каменный город...

И Грин, залетевший далеко к перевалу, вдруг почувствовал, что Тесс - исчез. Обыкновенно присутствие Мастера, любопытное и жадное, ощущалось краем сознания, а тут вдруг возникла непонятная пустота. Чуть не кувыркнувшись с высоты от ужаса, Грин заложил широкий круг над склоном и увидел Тесса, ничком лежащего на каменистой земле.  
Сел и задумался: то ли выводить человека из беспамятства, то ли наоборот, не мешать? В результате Грин просто остался рядом, защищая от весеннего ветра собственным телом, и закрыл глаза, стараясь найти Тесса там, куда тот ушел.  
Солнце грело, в лесу пересвистывались птицы, и Грин не услышал ничего, кроме победной весны вокруг. Пришлось ждать.

Тесс зашевелился хорошо если через час, вздрогнул, коротко, хрипло и матерно простонал и неверным движением нащупал лапу, плечо... обнял сфинкса, не открывая глаз, и так и замер еще минут так на несколько.  
\- Грин, если я попрошу задержаться здесь, а не спешить, как раньше, скорее подальше - можно? - спросил он наконец, немного ослабляя хватку и с чуть ли не с робостью глядя на ученика.  
\- Что там? - коротко спросил Грин, пропустив ненужное "Естественно, можно", и "Как вы себя чувствуете?". И послушно улегся, по давней привычке обнимая и принимая мастера под крыло, всем видом показывая, что готов ждать где угодно и сколько понадобится.  
За время их недолгого совместного бытия Грин хорошо усвоил, что мастер Тесс, при всем своем невежестве в делах очевидных, обладает способностью смотреть немного тоньше и дальше, чем сам Грин. Мироощущение мастера напоминало чутье животных, и Грин доверялся ему так же просто и естественно, как собственным лапам и крыльям.

\- Там - город, - медленно и наполовину мечтательно, но наполовину ворчливо ответил Серазан, выпутываясь из лямок рюкзака, валяться в котором было не очень удобно.  
А вставать не хотелось, мир вокруг ощущался словно не до конца настоящим, ненадежным, куда надежнее были каменные стены, толстые балки перекрытий ворот, тяжелые цепи и величественные, высокие ели, что виделись, стоило только опустить веки - а глаза закрывались с невероятной силой, держать их открытыми не было никакой воли... К тому же и Грин, в кошачьей своей манере, улегся рядышком так, что Серазан сам не заметил, как обнаружил себя опускающим тяжелую голову на гринову лапу.  
Погладил и продолжил рассказывать, с закрытыми глазами видя старый форт так же ясно, как когда показывал ему его еще более старый и нечеловечески сильный Ворон.  
\- Нелюдный, мощный, рядом - каменоломня и рудник, но что в нем добывают, я не понял. Сейчас все почти заброшено, люди ушли из города, почему - не знаю. Осталось несколько сотен народу в форте - Грин, разве здесь когда-нибудь строили укрепления? Да такие, что века будут стоять. Командный центр наполовину врублен в скалу, вокруг двойное кольцо улиц, по трое ворот во внутренней и внешней стене. Три широкие лестницы - похоже, достроены позже, но одна либо намеренно взорвана, либо обвалилась, и ее не восстанавливали, на обломках растут кусты и деревья. Лет тридцать, пожалуй, если не пятьдесят.

Грин ловил слова, хмурился досадливо.  
\- Далеко это? - спросил наконец. - Я с высоты ничего похожего не увидел. Как вы почувствовали, где он? В какой стороне? Что за народ там живет? Там опасно?  
\- Там - хорошо! - выдохнул Серазан с мечтательностью уже чистой и вполне отчетливой, и только потом задумался.  
Обдумывал по-прежнему наполовину там, в видении-воспоминании, разбирал по деталям медленно, прикидывал вслух.  
\- Рассвет оттенял долину вдоль, город оставался почти весь в тени скалы... Значит, прибит к ней со всех сторон, кроме южной. Стена высокая, прочная, так что народ суровый и обстоятельный, но склонный более к обороне. Люди, конечно. Вокруг города ельник, но дальше, кажется, были сады... Не знаю, где это, я не город искал, я ловил вас, а поймал... хотя, пожалуй, это поймали меня. За долиной присматривает очень сильный и очень немолодой птиц.

Грин как-то поперхнулся и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Серазана.  
Непонятно было, что ему там не понравилось - то ли мечтательное выражение, собранно-серьезному Тессу обычно не свойственное, то ли общая расслабленность, которая Грину живо напомнила состояние Тесса после его приступов.  
\- Нам туда надо, как думаете? - спросил он. - Наша долина должна быть нежилой, а здесь город, да еще и охраняемый.  
\- Да не так уж и охраняемый, - Серазан сонно приоткрыл на Грина полтора глаза, вновь закрыл. - Так, приличия ради. Хотя оружейная там есть. Литейка, оружейка, немножко объектов общей инфраструктуры... А вот почему мало народу - не понимаю. Остатки...  
Замолчал ненадолго.  
\- В принципе, необходимости туда идти нет, тем более что и неизвестно, куда "туда". Оснований менять маршрут я не вижу. Но вместе с тем кажется отчего-то, что больше не нужно уже и торопиться куда-то дальше. То ли пошире пройти поиском, то ли...  
И вновь замолк, только уже немного нахмуренный, озадаченный.

Грин чуть-чуть поерзал и машинально выпустил-втянул когти на свободной лапе, как человек, который проверяет, легко ли нож ходит в ножнах.  
\- Что вас смущает, мастер Тесс? - спросил он по возможности спокойно.  
Спокойствие у него получилось так себе.  
\- Смущает? - удивился Серазан. - Да вроде бы ничего...  
Последнее пробормотал тише, задумываясь на ходу, потом открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Грина, на небо с цветущей веткой над головой, снова на сфинкса, собранного и настороженного.  
Сел, хотя тут же захотелось закрыть глаза и сонно-лениво свалиться обратно.  
\- Но, наверное, на самом деле что-нибудь да должно, вы правы. А что встревожило вас?  
\- Ваше состояние, - ответил Грин. - Меня смущает то, что вы потеряли силы от мимолетного прикосновения к другому существу. Я не знаю, должно так быть или нет, поэтому это меня пока просто смущает. А еще я не ощущаю людей поблизости, а вы говорите о целом городе. И это - меня - настораживает тоже. Давайте посмотрим по карте, есть ли там рельеф, похожий на то, что вы видели...

\- Контакт потребляет энергию тем больше, чем он получается сильным. Тут - держало крепко. А в городе не сказать чтобы особенно людно, - возразил Серазан, но тряхнул головой, собирая мысли воедино, а за картой полез вовсе немедленно.  
Заодно отметили очередную точку пути, а потом принялись изучать долины, придирчиво-въедливо, и тут Тесс впервые по-настоящему понял, каково приходилось Грину, когда тот пытался свою, драконом показанную долину, представить в таком виде, чтобы было можно найти на карте.

Грин смотрел-смотрел то на карту, то на Тесса, то вспоминал пояснения Ренна о горных долинах, то недоверчиво озирался вокруг, потом и вовсе встал, прошелся нервно перед Тессом, и выдал:  
\- Я хочу вас чувствовать, мастер Тесс. Держать контакт, как вы говорите, и не терять связи. Сам хочу, а не когда вы смотрите сквозь меня. Можно?  
\- Вы полагаете, в более серьезной страховке уже есть нужда? - удивился Тесс, наблюдая то за лицом Грина, то за подергивающимся хвостом. - Я не против, безопасность лишней не бывает... Хотя я не ощущаю угрозы. Даже этот контакт с хранителем долины... в первые минуты после мне казалось, конечно, что это было насилие над мозгом, но впечатление быстро ушло.  
Хранитель не желал зла.  
\- Я даже не про угрозу, - признался Грин немного смущенно. - Просто, когда вас дернуло на этого Хранителя, дружелюбный он или нет, я вас как будто потерял. А потерять вас мне не хотелось бы, тем более здесь и сейчас. Вот я сейчас как раз и подумал, что если бы мы могли быть связаны друг с другом... - тут Грин слегка запутался в словах. - Если бы мы могли ощущать, что с другим все в порядке, было бы легче, особенно в незнакомом краю.

\- А до того вы меня чувствовали? - заинтересовался Серазан. - Всегда или когда я сам к вам подцеплялся?  
\- Когда подцеплялись, такое ощущение, что вы прямо рядом, а потом совсем стал чувствовать именно присутствие, - немедленно ответил Грин. - А потом все исчезло. Я, собственно, даже не осознавал, что это вы, пока не исчезло.  
Тесс с любопытством поглядел на сфинкса.  
\- Интересно... Но, если присутствие исчезло, когда меня перехватил другой контактер, то вы были стопроцентно пассивной стороной в этом соединении. Будем пробовать наоборот сейчас? Я согласен и обещаю не сопротивляться.  
\- Ага, - Грин сел прямо перед Тессом. - А как?  
\- "Поймать птицу и посмотреть", - с внезапной садистски-хулиганской ухмылкой процитировал Тесс. - Ловите меня.

Грин склонил голову и закрыл глаза. О своем давнем, самонадеянном он уже давно забыл и сейчас честно старался "поймать" человека, который стоял прямо перед ним. Не ловилось - это было мягко сказано. Грин вообще ничего не ощущал, кроме солнца и дыхания ветра в деревьях.  
Так, с закрытыми глазами, он непроизвольно пододвигался к Тессу все ближе и ближе, пока не уткнулся в него носом  
\- Поймал, - мрачно констатировал сфинкс, открыв глаза. - Но, похоже, не тем местом.  
Он все вспоминал, как же удавалось чувствовать на расстоянии, и недоумевал, почему у него вдруг "исчез" Тесс.

Тесс посмотрел в мрачную морду и не выдержал, засмеялся, растрепал Грину рыжие вихры, как будто чесал большого кота.  
\- Ладно... Так просто действительно не поймать. Контакт начинается с совмещения физических ощущений - ваших желаемых и объекта реальных.  
Когда я "ловил" птиц, это был полет - небо, движение, простор, работа крыльев... Вам надо настроиться на человека, сидящего неподвижно на жесткой земле, слегка сонного, но в целом довольного жизнью. Под ладонью - трава, - Серазан аккуратно положил руку на ближайший зеленый бугорок, - над головой - солнце, которое уже достаточно припекает, и еще пахнет цветущей яблоней. Поскольку здесь нет других людей, по этим настройкам вы поймаете только меня. Дальше встанет задача настроиться не на животные чувства, а на разум - именно мой, индивидуальный... это уже сложнее. Признаться, я сам обычно ловлю не лично вас, а крупного летучего зверя, и опознаю уже потом. Но вы сначала просто поймайте.

Грин опять зажмурился и попытался представить описанное Тессом.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, наконец, и горестно потряс головой, - Не могу. Нет. Птицы есть, даже кроты вон, в земле, но фоном, а вас вот так четко, как было в воздухе, не ощущаю. Смутно так, что-то довольное. Но теперь ловить буду, точно! - и Грин поднял голову повыше, чтобы свысока посмотреть на Тесса.

Серазан прижмурился от солнца, прикинул оценивающе, как можно подцепиться к сидящему Грину...  
\- Сходу не получится, но - ловите, - согласился и попробовал поймать вот такое - лапами на траве и взглядом как будто даже сверху - сам. Получилось тоже хреново, но как только в ощущениях выделилось ближайшее большое живое, Тесс сжал кулак, чтобы ногти впились в ладонь, сосредоточился на физической боли... тихо, стараясь не потерять и без того слабый контакт, сказал:  
\- Ловите сейчас.

И Грина, даже не успевшего закрыть глаза, шарахнуло напряжением и образ Тесса, расплывчатый, но явно именно Тесса, и больше никого иного, возник рядом. Надежный, теплый, четкий.  
Грин сам не заметил, как расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Есть! - тихо сказал он. - Вы опять рядом.

\- Держите? - обрадовался Серазан. - А теперь я - отключаюсь.  
Прекратить поддерживать соединение было, разумеется, намного проще, чем продолжать. Серазан поозирался, потер ладонь, послушал легкий шелест над головой, убеждаясь, что конкретно Грина воспринимает уже обычными, пятью человеческими, чувствами и сознательных усилий для чего-либо большего не предпринимает, и уточнил:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Бледнее, но рядом, - продолжая улыбаться, подтвердил Грин. - Если бы я был зверем, я бы сказал, что привычный запах. А так, даже не скажу что. Это как шум в лесу: перед грозой его нет, и только поэтому понимаешь, что он был. А в обычные дни и не замечаешь особо.  
\- Замечательно, - заключил Тесс. - Вот что значит потомственный маг - вас даже учить не надо.  
Полюбовался Грином еще, потом покосился на свежую травку и понял, что если сейчас не встанет, то от радости с удовольствием на ней растянется и будет валяться... в ущерб основной задаче.  
Вздохнул. Никуда ж от нее не денешься...  
\- Но вернемся к нашим долинам. Что будем делать - идем по прежнему маршруту, расширяем поиск, останавливаемся на подумать и поизучать карты более основательно?

\- Меня надо учить! - отчаянно возопил Грин. - Это невозможно так: все время мордой в собственные ошибки! Все время непонятно где и в чем! Да я просто боюсь один опять куда-нибудь! - тут Грин сообразил, что сказал уже лишнее и прикусил язык.  
\- Давайте попробуем вычислить охраняемую долину и подумаем немного над тем, что хотел бы сказать Хранитель, - уже спокойнее предложил он.

\- Да ладно вам, - искренне удивился Серазан. - Ну, превратились в крылатую кошку. Так ведь сколько с этого оказалось пользы!  
Подумал, хмыкнул.  
\- Не уверен, что это такое полезное дело - придумывать, что Хранитель, да и вообще кто угодно, "хотел бы" сказать. Действия его я бы перевел как "слышь, ты, любопытный - на, смотри!" - но, учитывая, что Хранитель - ворон, этих птиц я узнаю сразу, и причем явно постарше нас с вами, вместе взятых, хорошо если не в разы - сомневаюсь, что подобная трактовка будет уместной. Это слишком уж по-человечески...

Грин слушал Тесса и разглядывал карту.  
\- И нам надо пройти напрямик через эту долину, - заключил он, наконец. - Дальше будет еще одна, намеченная доктором Ренном. Встанем здесь на день, потом пойдем?

Тесс посомневался, подумал, прикидывая.  
\- Давайте так. И заодно сегодня можно будет поставить эксперимент, определить примерную дальность ментальной связи. Мне все-таки очень хочется знать, в пределах какой окружности есть шансы найти еще и тот город.

* * *

Лагерь в тот день они разбили основательный. Для "проверки дальности связи" Грин улетел охотиться на теневую сторону склона, догнал там молодого, глупого еще, но вполне сочного козла, завалил его, несмотря на рога и судорожные метания по скалам. Довольный, проволок тушку прямо на место стоянки, наплевав на осторожность, чистоту лежанки и прочие в другое время тщательно соблюдаемые ритуалы.  
Все это время Грин Тесса не терял, и вообще - ощущение старшего рядом, собственная, пусть даже маленькая удача на охоте, сытный обед - привели к тому, что в Грине кошачья сторона натуры решительно забила человеческую: сфинкс растянулся неподалеку от Тесса, ловил горячее весеннее солнце и сладко-сладко дремал. Время от времени он разожмуривался, менял позу, проверял связь - и спал дальше, погружаясь уже не в кошачий, а в самый настоящий здоровый сон человека, который славно поработал, сильно устал и теперь восстанавливает силы. Ничего и никого, кроме Тесса поблизости, леса, гор и далекой речушки, он не слышал. Ничего подозрительного.  
На вечерней зоре по всем кустам запели соловьи. Щелкали сладко, звонко, и Грин слышал их сквозь сон и, наверное, улыбался.

Серазану было не до улыбок. Когда Грин полетел на охоту, он еле заставил себя через усталость, оставшуюся после часового контакта с незнакомым Хранителем, переползти с рюкзаком поглубже в тень. Придерживал контакт и сомнамбулически медленно разбивал лагерь, то и дело обнаруживая себя сидящим на земле то с колышком от палатки, то с хворостом, то с котелком в руках, потом, когда почувствовал, что сфинкс возвращается, да еще с тяжелой добычей, решительно заставил себя прекратить глюколовческие эксперименты и вернуться в материальный мир по-настоящему.  
Но после обеда вновь начали затягивать в себя грезы - сфинкс дрых, блаженно на зависть и умиление, остатки козлятины неспешно коптились на совместными усилиями соображенной конструкции над слабым костром, Серазан периодически шевелил угли, подбрасывал веточку-другую, чтобы огонь не угас совсем, лениво вспоминал навсегда оставленную жизнь на Мабри - там, помнится, тоже встречались эстеты, которым нравилось время от времени готовить самим, но как быстро и просто было бы заготовить мясо в соответствующей печи...  
А здесь и печи были другие, работали от огня, на древний манер, и не только еда в них делалась... А в городе-форте знатными ориентирами были две высоких трубы, а может быть, трубой была только одна, а вторая, потолще - сторожевая вышка...  
Треснула-разломилась в костре какая-то мелочь, Тесс моргнул, помотал головой, пошебуршил палкой.  
Оглянулся на Грина - тот был прекрасен, как всякий спящий кошак.  
Серазан вздохнул, покачал головой и снова принялся вспоминать увиденный  
город.

Тот был груб - как на вкус привыкшего к металлопластикам мабрийца, так и в сравнении с куда более легкими деревянными постройками местных. Холоден - или неожиданно свеж по весенней жаре. Практически пуст - но то, наверное, было отголоском впечатления Хранителя, который помнил время, когда там было куда больше людей.  
Тессу, наоборот, город показался вполне себе людным.  
Тем более что ворон, изначально наблюдавший долину с вершины старой сосны, позже тяжело снялся с нее, перелетел на крышу командного пункта - на самом деле так его обозвал Тесс, скорее всего, это была мэрия, городская управа или что-то подобное - а оттуда отлично было глядеть на центральную площадь, тараканное шевеление туда-сюда народа, от которого Серазан так отвык за почти три года...  
Люди кучковались у входа в командный пункт, обсуждали что-то, сверху не было слышно слов, но лица были тревожными, а от Хранителя передавалось и Тессу мрачновато-нахохленное недовольство, направленное в адрес то ли совещающихся, то ли спорящих внизу.  
Тут ворон переступил с лапы на лапу и нагадил на крышу, а Тесс вздрогнул, сообразив, что уже не вспоминает, а вновь смотрит глазами птицы, но на этот раз даже не заметил момента, когда его утащило. Такое было уже страшновато, страшнее даже, чем прошлый шоковой мощи коннект, Серазан решительно взялся за разрывание соединения, но и это оказалось не одномоментное действие-разрыв, а процесс - медленное, его волей, его раздражением и испугом руководимое возвращение туда, где свернулось, скрестив руки на коленях и опустив на них голову, бренное тело.  
Тело удалось поднять, отойти на несколько шагов в сторону и там уже растянуться, проваливаясь в сон, наплевав на костер и на безопасность - в конце концов, рядом Грин, тоже спящий, а сил не осталось вовсе, от слова совсем, окончательно...

Снился ему снова город, но теперь он стоял на площади сам и смотрел снизу вверх на ворона. Тот оказался крупным, крупнее даже, чем Серазану казалось с простого контакта, мощным клювом можно было не глаза выклевывать, а сразу из черепа мозг, но смотрел внимательно, Тессу показалось даже, что изучающе.  
Сам Тесс тоже смотрел, а когда насмотрелся и собрался уже оглядеться вокруг, ворон каркнул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, и в сознании мабрийца прозвучал вопрос:  
\- Смотришь? Нравится?  
\- Смотрю, - согласился Серазан. - Здесь... необычно. Но нравится.  
\- Давно не встречал таких, кто мог заинтересоваться, - удовлетворенно сообщил ворон. - А что нравится?  
Тесс все-таки огляделся, краем сознания отмечая, что теперь площадь пуста.  
\- Все. Камень, ели, горы, сады дальше за стеной. Замечательная архитектура... Но здесь, наверное, холодновато зимой?  
\- Без людей - холодно. Хочешь сюда?  
Тесс покачал головой, снова посмотрел по сторонам.  
Вторая из труб действительно оказалась башней, а не трубой, сквозь арки в стене, огораживающей площадь, видны были лестницы, ведущие вниз на улицу, что полукольцом шла за стеной, вверх и в стороны голубело небо, а когда Серазан повернулся вновь, то оценил и этот, изнутри, вид на скалу, к которой прирублен был город.  
\- Хочу.  
Почти минуту ничего не происходило. Потом ворон распахнул крылья, словно собираясь взлететь, покрасовался, снова сложил и плотнее устроился на коньке крыши крыльца.  
\- Вставай. И пойдем. Тебе близко.

Тесс проснулся, не усталый, как обычно после контакта, а освеженный, растерянно сел... От костра приятно пахло дымком и едой, кругом радовала глаз свежая весенняя зелень, щебетали по кустам птички...  
На внутренней стороне век словно отпечатался рисунок голубовато-серого камня, которым была вымощена городская площадь.  
\- Ну? - уже наяву спросил в голове тот же, Хранителя, голос.  
Ближней зеленеющей красотой можно было наслаждаться каждую весну, каждый год, в затерянный город можно было больше никогда не получить шанса попасть. Серазан снял пару лучше прокоптившихся кусков мяса, привычно охлопал карманы и пояс - на месте ли нож, мини-аптечка, фляга с водой - подхватил посох и пошел в направлении, которое четко обозначено было теперь в сознании.  
На Грина он оглянулся лишь раз, секунду поколебался, но вспомнил, что тот его теперь слышит и можно, раз так, не будить.


	33. Chapter 33

К утру Тесс был уже далеко. Привычка грезить на ходу, так выручавшая в начале зимы в родном лесу, помогла и сейчас - вечер и ночь он шел, совершенно не задумываясь о дороге, хищниках, темноте, лишь раз остановившись отдохнуть и перекусить, и то лишь на несколько минут, после чего снова поднялся и беспечно поперся ночным незнакомым лесом. Когда небо по правую руку начало светлеть, он проходил той глазами сфинкса увиденной рощей, что была высажена геометрически правильно - мысленно хмыкнул, сообразив теперь, чья это работа, а заодно запоздало понял, почему идти было настолько легко - под ногами явно были остатки дороги, старой, заросшей и сверху не видной, но пешеходу жизнь облегчающей весьма основательно.  
Дорога, впрочем, постепенно начинала уходить все круче и круче вверх, местами разрушенная совсем, местами вовсе заваленная, Серазан все тяжелее опирался о посох, и когда начал наконец подбираться к выводу, что все-таки действует неразумно и вообще устал, услышал спокойный совет Хранителя:  
\- Отдохни здесь. Впереди участок пути, который лучше преодолевать на свежую голову.  
\- Долгий? - полусветски поинтересовался Тесс, отметив про себя, насколько мысленная речь удобнее - можно говорить и не задыхаться.  
\- День с небольшим, - сообщил ворон.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы уставший мабриец остановился как вкопанный, огляделся и завернул на стоянку под ближайший раскидистый куст.

* * *

Грин проснулся на рассвете, от утреннего холода. На траве, на листьях лежала роса, и соловьи по кустам щелкали, как одержимые. Костер был холоден. Тесса у костра не было. Грин сонно зевнул, на мгновение вообразив, что Тесс в палатке. Но тут же давнее ощущение пустоты вернулось и заставило сфинкса подскочить с приглушенным рыком: Тесса не было ни у костра, ни в палатке, ни в сознании Грина - нигде. Ощущение беспомощности, брошенности, отчаяния было таким невыносимым, что Грин заорал на весь лес, то ли призывая Тесса, то ли то ли его ругая.  
Прислушался. Птицы по кустам примолкли, озадаченные его воплем, затем защелкали и запели вновь. Грин шмыгнул носом, упал у костра и принялся думать.  
\- Так. Так-так-так, - говорил себе Грин, прищурившись на холодные угли кострища, - Серазан Тесс - человек взрослый, умный и сильный. Если он ушел сам, значит у него были серьезные причины. Он умеет постоять за себя. Правда, бластера у него с собой нет...  
Дальше логически думать не получалось. Грин вскакивал, делал пару прыжков по поляне, укладывался на прежнее место и продолжал:  
\- Ну хорошо, бластера нет, и даже это хорошо. А есть у него с собой посох, нож, фляга, сумка на поясе. И я даже знаю, куда он мог пойти и кто его мог позвать. Пошел он в ту долину, где город и ворон-хранитель. И ее же отмечал доктор Ренн, и ее же мы хотели проверить. И она уже совсем рядом, где-то недалеко. Но почему я опять не слышу мастера?

Грин сделал пару взмахов крыльями, словно проверял, догонит ли он того того хранителя-ворона, о котором накануне говорил ему Тесс. Выходило, что догонит. Лег опять и попытался вслушаться в утренний лесной шум. Тесса не было, не было никого даже похожего на ворона, не было вообще ничего необычного.  
Грин мрачно осмотрел лагерь, который надо было свернуть, вспомнил, как Тесс тащил рюкзак, как сидел вечерами у огня, усталый, и ему внезапно стыдно стало за свою слепоту, за самонадеянность, за беспечность, с которой он скидывал на старшего все бытовые дела, оставляя себе лишь полеты, охоту, разговоры. И даже разговоры, мысли его были - о себе, о превращениях, о контроле над собственным телом, но не о Тессе и не о том, как себя чувствует Мастер, что с ним творится.  
Грин перекинулся человеком, медленно, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, свернул палатку, убрал вещи, засыпал землей кострище. Старательно пристроил всю поклажу в развилке вековой липы, чтобы не замочил дождь, и сверху прикрыл еще лапником. Перекинулся обратно и опять, и снова упрямо не уходя с поляны, снова принялся "ловить" Тесса. Солнце грело все ярче, зазудели комары, сбивая внимание, и раздосадованный Грин, тяжело хлопая крыльями, взлетел в небо, надеясь там, с полета, увидеть фигурку мастера, который пробирается по горному склону. Мастера не было.

Были скалы, был довольно странно организованный лес, где-то вдали гуляла гроза, и Грину в вышине чувствовалось ее кружение, но Тесса не было. И воронов, ни одного, тоже. Только ястреб, паривший на одном уровне с Грином, и куча мелких птах, в весеннем угаре звенящих по кустам.

* * *

Тесс спал. Вырубился в момент, стоило только растянуться на травке, и было ему невдомек, что Грин ищет его и не находит, что его вовсе не слышно и что прошел он так далеко, как уйти может только пьяный или безумец, что не глядит по сторонам и не думает об опасностях, и которого опасности сами обойдут и дорога под ноги ляжет.  
Слышать его в это время не мог даже ворон, о чем Тесс тем более не знал и, наверное, никогда не узнал бы, если бы сам Хранитель не поприветствовал его недовольным:  
\- Хорошо спишь. Как мертвый! - когда тот проснулся глубокой ночью и растерянно сел, глядя в темноту.  
Проворчал:  
\- Ну надо же... И что теперь?  
\- Вставай и пошли, - тон был таким, что Тессу живо представилось человеческое пожатие плечами. - Или ложись и спи, при свете пойдем.  
\- Гм...  
\- Ладно, вставай. Тебе что день, что ночь - все едино...  
Тесс ухмыльнулся и неспешно занялся процессом вставания, догрызания остатков мяса и озирания в ночном лесу. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и не возникало даже единой мысли, что творит он нечто из ряда вон и на здравую голову ни один человек вот так вот бы не поступил.  
Меж тем направление пути словно ослабло и потускнело, и когда Серазан с посохом в руках собрался уже выступать, оказалось, что он не вполне помнит - куда.  
Вот тут стало на миг немножечко жутковато, но забеспокоиться всерьез и задуматься Тесс себе не дал, бодро спросив в небо:  
\- Куда идти?  
\- Гхаррр... - отозвался Хранитель, Серазан почувствовал, что тот встряхивается на ветке и слепо глядит в ночь, и тут же вновь обрело ясность чувство направления, а ворон сообщил сердито, но притом странно беззлобно:  
\- Я, между прочим, птица дневная. Не иначе заухаю с тобой, пока доведу...  
Тесс ухмыльнулся, мысленно изобразил салют и пошел.

Идти оказалось неожиданно легко, даром что подъем становился все круче, а направление периодически пыталось пропасть. Тесс в таких случаях весело и злорадно озвучивал в направлении Хранителя фырк, тот "расхохливался", тянул его дальше, а потом небо на востоке начало понемногу светлеть, ворон оживился, порадовал Тесса:  
\- Хорошо идешь. К вечеру будем.  
\- Хорошо... - а Серазан и сам с каждой минутой все лучше видел, в какую гору он уже наполовину идет, а наполовину лезет, удивился краем сознания, отчего ж ему такое - легко, а потом понял, что это же он без рюкзака, с отвычки словно летит и вообще, словно горный козел, готов даже карабкаться.  
Хотя карабкаться тут было не нужно, путь шел по-прежнему остатками неплохой когда-то дороги, и хоть та начала петлять, ложась между пологими склонами, Тессу при свете дня уже проще было не сбиваться с нее и не ломиться прямо на пеленг - да и тот стал словно "свободнее".  
Похоже, Хранитель все же не ждал, что человек пролетит или пройдет горы насквозь.  
Человек и не шел. Тесс совсем уж неведомо каким местом начал чувствовать не только направление, но и маршрут, пару раз уточнял у ворона, правильно ли ему кажется, что вот сейчас дальше там поворот, петля и кусок пути под козырьком полосы сосен, растущих на полочке над дорогой, тот подтверждал, и Серазан окончательно уверился, что все делает правильно. Ворон же, убедившись, что Тесс уже не заблудится и не свернет в неведомые края, стал уделять внимание сначала попадающимся жукам, потом вовсе снялся с ветки и направился за пищей более основательной.  
Тут Тесса слегка удивило, что полетел тот не в направлении городской свалки, а на поиски добычи живой, но спрашивать он не стал, подглядывал с легким интересом, а когда ворон зашиб какую-то мелочь навроде полевки, хмыкнул мысленно, вспомнив, как Грин мышковал. Задумался заодно, не связаться ли с учеником самому, мало ли, записки ведь даже не оставил... Но тут оказалось, что дороги впереди нет до ближайшего перевальчика вовсе, а есть основательно подзаваленное и вдобавок заросшее нечто, и стало некогда думать о чем-то ином, кроме как о необходимости как-то пробраться.

* * *

Улетавшийся за день Грин устроился на ночь на скальном выступе. Тесса не было, не ощущалось, и вообще мир слегка обеднел внутренним.  
\- Точно, Хранитель прячется сам прячется и Мастера прячет, - злобно думал Грин, наблюдая за горным закатом из своей полу-пещеры. Вдали бродила гроза, бродила-бродила, подходила поближе, отходила вновь, и помимо тревоги внутренней - за Мастера - добавляла и тревоги внешней, атмосферной.

Раз за разом, в полудреме, Грин вспоминал карту, накладывал на виденное, и выходило у него, что вот она, долина, намеченная еще на базе, и она же и должна быть городом, которым вдруг увлекся Тесс, и Грин сейчас летает почти над ним. Летает, летает, но не видит. И не ощущает в нем ни одной живой души, не то, что людей.  
Но если город притягивает Тесса, да так, что Мастер сорвался туда чуть ли не среди ночи, то найти его можно по следам. Да, понизу, по следам, от стоянки, вместо того, чтобы кружить, как обезумевший стриж, над горами!  
\- Ну, ворон, ну, хранитель, увижу - все перья из хвоста повыщипываю! - поклялся Грин в сердцах, но не помогло. В темноте поиски начинать было бесполезно. Голодный и злой, он свернулся в клубок и заснул до утра, надеясь, что грозы не будет и мысленно желая Тессу быть в порядке там, где он есть.

* * *

Тесс, вымотанный и закономерно голодный, тоже устраивался в этот момент на ночевку, на этот раз в уютной расщелине, куда за десятилетия или даже века нанесло ветрами земли и где крепко цеплялось корнями за эту землю то ли дерево, то ли куст неизвестной мабрийцу породы. Ворон его решение заночевать горячо одобрил, уточнив, что идти-то, конечно, осталось всего ничего, час-другой, и то уже вниз, потому что до перевала Серазан не дошел каких-то полсотни метров, но лучше уж это утром, утром... Ночью спать надо.  
\- Надо, - вздыхал Тесс. - Но от горячего ужина я бы не отказался.  
\- Завтрак тебя обрадует еще больше, - ворчливо ответил Хранитель, и мабриец только хмыкнул, решив не желать птице спокойной ночи.  
Ему же самому ночь сошла бы любая, потому что последние часы пути пришлись на совсем уже окончательно бездорожный подъем, с бьющим в затылок закатным солнцем, с душным предгрозовым ветром, нарастающей усталостью и периодически накатывающим ощущением нереальности происходящего. Тогда перед глазами все начинало дрожать, иногда на мгновения расплываться, а идти становилось то легче, то тяжелее, словно была тут все же тропа, но попадал он на нее через шаг, через два.  
Тесс списывал это странное чувство на голод и все ту же усталость, но когда на рассвете его разбудил виртуальным клевком ворон, поднялся и понял, что явление никуда не пропало. Даже кустодерево, рядом с которым он провел ночь, ухитрялось то исчезать вдруг, то появляться.  
\- Это пройдет, - утешил его Хранитель. - Вперед и вверх. Ты рядом.

И Тесс пошел, долез, перебрался, обошел еще одну перекрывавшую путь скалу, завернул - и выбрался на дорогу, широкую и почти ровную, с которой прекрасно, безо всяких дрожаний-мерцаний, был виден подсвеченный розовым чистым рассветом город-форт, и темные вековые ели, и идти до него оставалось несколько километров, по прямой, вниз и совсем легко.  
\- Дошел, - выдохнул Серазан, и двинулся по дороге, под птичье прищелкивание, под запахи хвои и - от города - немножечко цветущих садов, к все увеличивающимся в ширину и высоту стенам, к поднимающемуся солнцу.

* * *

\- Горный лес не похож на равнинный, даже если деревья там те же, и птицы, и звери, - мрачно констатировал сфинкс на следующий день, вернувшись к месту прежней стоянки. Что в человечьей, что в звериной ипостаси Грин ориентировался прежде всего на общий фон леса, в котором обыкновенно присутствие постороннего ощущал так же отчетливо, рыба в озере - досужего купальщика. Оказалось, что так было в лесах на равнине, знакомых и обжитых Грином, а в горном лесу он сам чувствовал себя чужаком среди созданий молчаливых и лукавых, если не сказать больше.  
Грин потратил некоторое время, пытаясь найти следы Тесса около стоянки - не нашел, прикинул направление и ломанулся сквозь кусты наверх, на первой же прогалине соблазнился куропаткой, потом еще одной и следующей, потерял полдня на охоту, и только к вечеру, на перевале, сообразил, что его просто тихо и ласково уводят от намеченного маршрута. Выдавливают мягко, ненавязчиво, и с ним этот номер прошел так хорошо, что от намеченной долины Грин отошел уже довольно далеко в сторону.  
Сфинкс возвращался пешком, поверху, в долгих весенних сумерках, искал удобного спуска, и остановился только когда получил невидимой в темноте еловой веткой по лицу. Под эту же ель он и упал, надеясь, что завтра день будет лучше.  
А Тесса все еще не было рядом.

* * *

А Тесс ночевать оставался уже в городе, и было от того совсем не радужно... Нет, начиналось все неплохо, разве что немного озадачивающе: Серазан прошел немного вниз в долину, сообразил, что город - вот он, он его нашел, видит и уже не потеряет и с дороги не собьется, а значит нужно и можно позвать Грина, которому на крыльях будет досюда вовсе и не долго и с которым вместе можно будет окончательно уже прийти.  
Притормозил. Собрался было перенастраиваться на контакт, но ворон заметил ворчливо:  
\- Ты и не завтракал, и даже и не ужинал, а сколько шел - какие тебе сейчас еще эксперименты? Свалишься! Дойди сперва, а уж оттуда - сколько хочешь.  
Серазан подумал... а действительно - недолго Грина все равно будет в лучшем случае к вечеру, а лишние час-два погоды тут не сделают. И так уж сколько прошарахался.  
\- Ты прав, - вздохнул рассудительно-покладисто, и двинулся вперед.

Впереди разворачивалось полухолмисто-полуплоское дно долины, среди деревьев рощами пошли груши и яблони, дальше стали попадаться уже почти совсем сады и даже домики, но сплошь заросшие и заброшенные - чем ближе к городу, тем чаще, но только когда уже выросла над головой защищающая форт скала и реально стало оценить высоту стены и лестницы к главным воротам, начали Тессу встречаться протоптанные тропинки, вроде как подрезанные деревья и относительно ухоженные грядки.  
Домики при этих садах, однако, оставались явно нежилыми, в лучшем случае хозяева использовали их как сараи - Серазан не мог представить, чтобы в таких вот, с забитыми ставнями и подпертыми дверями, кто-то мог жить - и не видно было ни одной живой души... хотя не совсем, в какой-то момент вдали, за три тропки и две рощицы, мелькнула фигура работающего...  
старика? - но больше не было никого, и Тесс не стал окликать человека, а шел дальше, все больше озадачиваясь - сколько же здесь живых людей? кто снабжает город? как они...  
\- А кстати, - полюбопытствовал Тесс "вслух", - как они затаскивают внутрь товары, если главная дорога упирается в лестницу, а по той к воротам ввверх тащиться ой-ой-ой...  
\- Подъездная дорога дальше, - объяснил ворон. - Там угольный рудник и заброшенная каменоломня. К садам жители ходят через служебные ворота, они ведут во-о-он в ту рощу, - учитывая, что ворон при этих словах даже клювом не повел, понять, какое направление он имеет в виду, Тессу не удалось. - Но до них будет дольше, чем по лестнице. Вперед.  
Серазан оценил расстояние по вертикали и хмыкнул.  
\- Не любят здесь гостей...  
\- Просто боятся.  
\- А им есть кого?  
Ворон насмешливо каркнул.  
\- Пару веков как нет, но кто будет менять уклад?  
\- Да и поди такое перестрой, - согласился Серазан. - Явно не руками складывали.  
"И не головой думали", - захотелось добавить ему чуть позже, когда он, одолев наконец лестницу, посмотрел с нее вниз и пришел к выводу, что высоты, если пересчитать на мабрийские жилые соты, тут будет этажей пять, если не восемь.  
Зато ворота были открыты, и хотя имелась при них проходная с постом охраны, пост этот тоже пустовал - никто Тесса не окликнул, никого не ощущалось и в комнате дальше. Да и сами створки, тяжелые и когда-то мощные, отвисли и вросли в землю - судя по наметенному по углам мусору, закрыть их не пытались уже очень давно, а если бы и захотели, то уже бы не удалось.  
Тут Серазан вспомнил, что не на Мабри находится, и даже не на мабрийской постройки объекте, а значит нечего ломать голову над оборонными аспектами - на этой мирной планете все равно не с кем воевать... что к счастью.  
Зато пора было задуматься о вещах более насущных.  
\- Столовая, кабак, таверна - где? - спросил Тесс у Хранителя, припомнив вид города с высоты и не обнаружив в этом воспоминании ничего относительно похожего. - Где тут едят?  
Хранитель ответил коротко, в тон:  
\- По домам. При кузнице. При мэрии.  
\- Гм... А вообще где люди, кстати? - полюбопытствовал Серазан. - Здесь ни души...  
\- В мэрию иди. Там и пообщаешься.  
\- А...  
\- А я полетел. Мне тоже жрать надо, - с этими словами ворон снялся с крыши и ушел ввысь, демонстративно внятно отключаясь от связи.

Тессу ничего не осталось, кроме как идти искать людей. Вопреки рекомендациям ворона, сразу же к центру он не пошел, сначала прошел по широкой кольцевой улице между внешней и внутренней стеной, удивляясь пустоте и безлюдности - затянутые неведомо чем стекла домов, разрушающиеся постепенно стены, прорастающие между камней мостовой пучки травы и местами даже будущие деревья-кусты... Над головой тенью колыхнулось выцветшей тряпкой то ли знамя, то ли растяжка рекламы, свисающие с широкой балки, соединяющей крыши зданий по противоположным сторонам улицы, Серазан поглядел внимательней, оценил состояние дерева и под следующими проходил быстро и с опасной - обвалиться прогнившие конструкции могли в любой момент.  
Полукольцо улицы упиралось в скалу, Тесс прошел до конца и так и не встретил живого, ни людей, ни кошки-собаки, ни птицы. Нашел зато две встречные арки, одна вела дорогой наружу, видимо, то и был выход для огородников, от другой древняя лестница вела через внутреннюю стену выше и к центру образующей форт окружности. Серазан поглядел на нее задумчиво, пожал плечами и пошел вверх. Есть хотелось сильнее и сильнее. И, то ли намекая на исполнение этого желания, то ли дразня, откуда-то вкусно потянуло дымком, Тессу возмечталось было о жареном мясе, он пошел на запах, возвращаясь практически туда же, откуда появился, но уже улицей выше, услышал вроде бы даже наконец-то и голоса...  
Но тут к нейтральному изначально запаху добавились нотки, которые Серазан, еще даже не опознав, немедленно определил как промышленные, солнце как будто потемнело, Тесс поднял голову и обалдел - из высившейся вдали за поворотом улицы трубы, так запомнившейся ему еще по видениям, столбом поднимался черный дым, уже густой и на глазах становящийся еще гуще, воздух в городе ощутимо терял свежесть, и Тесс, всем своим мабрийским воспитанием твердо знавший, что такое - как минимум катастрофа на производстве, уже ждал воя сирены, шума, криков... Откуда-то, словно из-за угла или из открытого окошка, донеслось недовольное женское:  
\- Ну все, раскочегарили... опять все занавески будут в саже.  
\- Воду завтра из городских труб не бери, - предупредили ее в ответ. -  
Лучше на родник сходить, хотя бы детям набрать.  
\- Мы пьем и они пьют, что, кто-то помер от этого..?  
У Серазана волосы встали дыбом, они заозирался, пытаясь понять, с одной стороны, как можно вот так запросто относиться к дымящему ужасу, а с другой - откуда же голоса, где та женщина, где ее собеседник, где вообще люди?!  
Оглядел снова окна, чистых занавесок нигде не нашел, за одним-двумя вроде бы мелькнули размытые силуэты, но тут сверкнул солнечный луч на створке, ослепил зайчиком... никого.  
\- Что за... - проморгавшись и убедившись, что хоть труба-то на месте, Тесс пошел вперед, на нее - выяснить, что там за мастерская ли, фабрика ли, заводик ли небольшой, или найти хоть кого-нибудь...  
И действительно, прошел впереди мужик в рабочей одежде, пересек дорогу в сторону очередной арки другой, донесся откуда-то сбоку стук молотков, звон, омерзительный птичий визг... Сочетания этого Тесс не понял, но задумываться не стал, ломанулся быстрым шагом за человеком, поднялся по лесенке-арке и оказался на городской площади.  
И - вовсе перестал понимать, на каком он свете: площадь была полна народу. Спешащие люди мельтешили туда-сюда сплошными потоками, как в часы пик на Мабри, обтекая остолбеневшего Тесса, чуть дальше за ними углядывался глазом и угадывался звуком шумный и людный базар, еще громче орали птицы, мычала скотина - откуда скотина в городе?! - звенело и  
гремело, доносились откуда-то звуки драки... Серазан, отвыкший от людей всерьез и давно, попятился, скрылся в тени арки, и шум и толпу как отрезало - никто не спускался все той же лестницей, никто не орал, не шумел и не дрался...  
И даже химическим дымом не пахло.  
Тесс прислонился к стене, закрывая глаза, и подумал безразлично и отстраненно, что не ел давно, не отдыхал тоже, болен вовсе хронически и вполне имеет право на галлюцинации.

В пользу глюков говорили нынешняя тишина и легкое касание ветра, гладившего опущенные веки. Против них... собственно, ничего, и Серазан, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, покачал головой, прижал к груди березовый посох, понастраивался спиной ощущать камень...  
Было, в общем-то, спокойно и хорошо, и успокаивалось колотившееся минуту назад сердце, и еще немногим позже Тесс осторожно открыл глаза. Береза в руках была, и каменная стена за спиной была, и была лестница, стертая не одной тысячей ног, ходивших по ступеням десятилетиями и веками... В просвете арки видна была улица снизу - пустая, и площадь сверху - и никого на ней не было.  
Серазан снова поднялся наверх, осторожно и аккуратно, выглянул, вышел...  
Это была та самая площадь, с тем холодновато-серым камнем, с  
буровато-сбитыми "дорожками" от нижних проходов-лестниц к зданию мэрии, к еще одной лестнице, широкой и светлой, ко входу уже непосредственно, с квадратными полуклумбами-полуогородками по бокам арок - как будто прежде там стояли охранники - с высокой косым клином прорезающей небо скалой, тень от которой уже накрывала кусок площади и до конца дня должна была уберечь ее всю от жаркого солнца, а к закату уйти и дать вечернему городу нужный свет.  
Узнал Тесс и слабоскошенную крышу, на которой сидел в снах-видениях ворон, но птицы-Хранителя сейчас не было на привычном месте.  
\- Сволочь крылатая, - мрачновато вздохнул Серазан, не чувствуя удивления даже от того, что ничему тут особенно не удивляется. Теперь.  
Пересек площадь, поднялся, вошел в здание мэрии.  
Там было темно, прохладно и пусто, под стенами ветром нанесло пыли-грязи, после небольшого двойного прохода стены разошлись в стороны... Тесс всей шкурой почуял, что в холле просторно и даже слишком - через несколько минут всматривания и вслушивания в звук собственных шагов Серазан понял, что это не просто учреждение или набор офисов, а еще и место проведения публичных мероприятий, потому что холл таким большим можно делать, только собираясь использовать его для выступлений - концертных ли или народно-законодательных, но явно с расчетом на не одну сотню людей.  
Когда глаза попривыкли и тень перестала казаться такой уж густой, стало видно, что от боковых стен уходят глубокие коридоры и там-то, наверное, и располагаются конторы и кабинеты, но желание обшаривать неведомый лабиринт и что-то искать в темноте и тиши так и не родилось, и Тесс, поколебавшись, вернулся на улицу.  
Солнце. Тишина. Площадь...  
\- Есть кто живой? - поинтересовался Серазан негромко в пространство.  
Ответа, разумеется, не было, и Тесс повторил тот же вопрос беззвучно, переключаясь на мысленный поиск.  
Пустота. Легкий ласковый ветерок. Скала, камень мостовых, стены.  
Старый город не был ни враждебным, ни страшным, он просто был оставлен людьми, но причин этого Серазан не понимал.  
\- Это сейчас тут так хорошо, - произнес за спиной ровный негромкий голос. - Прежде было... слегка некомфортно.  
Тесс не удивился, но обернулся.  
\- Да? - следом за ним из дверей мэрии вышла женщина и стояла сейчас у входа, не отходя далеко. - А почему, как?  
Может быть, женщина улыбнулась. Может быть, Серазан просто привык, что речь сопровождается мимикой, и грустно-задумчивой улыбки ждал.  
\- Камень, холод. В рудниках - обвалы, в долине внизу - расплодились и смешались с волками стаи одичавших собак, дороги заметало зимой и размывало по весне, а дети перестали рождаться...  
Она задумчиво перечисляла, а Тесс мельком подумал - надо же, обычно говорят, что "не определить возраста", а он не может определить даже ее тип и расу. Простое длинное светлое платье, никакая - ни особенно стройная, ни пышная, ни привлекательная или наоборот неинтересная - фигура, правильное лицо и средне-русые волосы... но если бы ему понадобилось описать ее, нарисовать, собрать образ для опознания - пожалуй, этого бы не удалось.  
\- И что же?  
\- Это было давно. Сейчас город пуст и ждет.  
\- Чего? Или кого? - уточнил Тесс.  
\- Людей... - продолжения не последовало, и Серазану почудилось за простыми словами спокойствие автоинформатора, выдающего ответ на запрос. Он вздохнул.  
\- Ну вот, например, я... Человек. Пришел.  
\- Надо привести еще, - сообщила женщина просто, и Серазан вздохнул тяжелее.  
Сообщил так же просто, но с легкой, самого слегка удивившей насмешкой:  
\- Я бы лучше пообедал.  
А потом вновь - чуть-чуть, на грани сознания - озадачился, почему не произнес то же самое выразительней, ведь жрать хочется, а его позвали, привели чуть ли не марш-броском и...  
И, как он, оказывается, и ждал, женщина пожала плечами:  
\- Тогда я вернусь позже, - повернулась и исчезла в темном провале здания, оставив его одного.  
Серазан закатил глаза к небу.  
Потом подумал, оглядел площадь, к тому же небу воздел руки и озвучил внятный матерный комментарий.

Потенциальный обед, с наводящей тоску неотвратимостью превращавшийся в малореальный ужин, пришлось искать, конечно, за городской стеной.  
Серазан, до беспечности легко смирившийся с мыслью, что насчет людей ворон его... гм, ввел в заблуждение, выбрался из города через садовый выход и принялся искать что-нибудь съедобное по заросшим огородам, отчаянно жалея, что на дворе не осень или хотя бы лето, а вот такая вот, еще только цветущая радостно, весна, и не найти ни плодов, ни орехов, ни ягод хотя бы...  
Зеленью же было толком не пропитаться, особенно при отсутствии котелка, а охотиться - да хоть бы и с ножом и бечевкой! - оказалось удивительно не на что, и тут уже все растущее недоумение Тесса начало переходить в тихое бешенство: где, собственно, хоть какая-то живность? Где полевки, где птицы, где гнезда, птенцы, молодняк, где ушастые, которых вокруг бывшего города должно быть изрядно, где те самые одичавшие собаки аж стаями, козы, кошки, бараны?!  
Почему сами эти сады, по дороге в город выглядевшие вполне приличными и местами кое-как даже ухоженными, сейчас вид имеют такой, словно их бросили звезды знают когда?  
За полдня поисков попалось ему по кустам одно-единственное гнездо, и то разоренное, и Серазан, помянув недобрым словом Хранителя-ворона, который явно успел тут раньше, забеспокоился всерьез. Вода проблемы не представляла, ручей он нашел и даже и не один, но вот к тому, что может не добыть еды, Тесс был, мягко говоря, не готов.  
"Знал бы - не спешил бы так сюда," - мрачно думал он, поглядывая на плавно перемещающееся к западу солнце. - "За перевалом бы давно уже жарил и жрал..."  
Здесь же впору было начинать жрать кузнечиков, стрекотание которых успешно заменяло щебет отсутствующих птиц, но когда Серазан задумался, не уйти ли назад в горы, то почувствовал себя слишком для подъема усталым. Проще было вернуться в город, в конце концов, лопухи и марь он тут видел, о крапиву неплохо обжегся, встречал и прочие сьедобные сорняки, некоторыми на ходу перебивался и так...  
"Уходи," - настойчиво посоветовал внутренний голос. - "Вне долины быстрее поймаешь вожделенное мясо, а потом свяжешься с Грином и придете сюда, как ты и хотел - вдвоем..."  
Ответом на эту мысль стала новая волна усталости, на мгновение закружилась голова, легком шумом пульс ощутился в ушах... Серазан упрямо мотнул головой, все тут же прошло, но мысль покинуть долину тоже ушла, а о чем - или ком? - он подумал еще, вспомнить вовсе не удалось.  
Зато вспомнилось, что в городе прохладно и тихо, и что относительные сьедобности он видел прямо у стен - вот ими и стоило заняться. Да-да. Тесс вздохнул. Поколебался... и занялся.  
Получалось грустно и все равно голодно, но в итоге травками пусть и не удовлетворившийся, но хоть чем-то заправленный, Серазан вернулся на уже знакомую площадь. Солнце клонилось к закату, ноги гудели, голова тоже, а желудок, если бы мог говорить, высказывался бы, наверное, в адрес своего хозяина примерно так же, как тот комментировал ворона. Сам ворон, кстати, так и не появлялся, женщина с ответами - тоже, и Тесс, пооглядывав здания, лестницы, стены устало-хозяйским взглядом, выбрал себе для стоянки полуклумбу-полухолмик нанесенной ветром земли сбоку от лестницы.  
Костер разводить не было смысла, ни погода, ни кухня того не требовали, и Серазан просто воткнул в холмик посох - низачем, всего лишь не захотел прислонять к каменному боку ступеней, но когда посмотрел на него стоящий, хмыкнул: не ошкуренная палка смотрелась почти как дерево.  
Разве что маленькое. Ну и без веток.  
И листьев.  
"Вот под ним-то и заночуем," - усмехнулся мабриец невесело и растянулся под открытым небом.


	34. Chapter 34

Тесс засыпал. Поначалу дремал некрепко, даже во сне помня о недоутоленном голоде, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, закрываясь от остатков заката воротом куртки и занавесью распущенных волос, но постепенно темнота залила, затопила неотвратимо наползающей тенью, в этой тени шелестел ветер и шумела дальняя река, потом прошуршали и хлопнули хищные крылья, качнулась над головой ветка могучего дерева, и Серазан понял, что спит окончательно и слышит сон, потому что деревьев посреди площади быть не могло.  
Не могло, да и не хотелось, и Тесс, полувздохнув-полуфыркнув, повернулся на другой бок, сворачиваясь поуютнее, собираясь вот прямо посреди сна заснуть еще раз, поглубже и получше.  
\- Ну только бомжей у нас тут еще не валялось! - удивленно-неприятным голосом произнес кто-то сверху, над ним.  
И сразу же прозвучал вопрос:  
\- Бомжей? А это что?  
Серазан, еще даже не подняв головы, шкурой ощутил озадаченность обладателя голоса.  
\- Ну... вот типа такие. Особые какие-то бродяги, кажется.  
\- Пьяные?  
\- Если совсем забулдыги, - и тут Тесс не выдержал, возмутился, открывая глаза и садясь:  
\- От забулдыг слышу! Я еды-то три дня не видел... Люди, вы есть?  
Люди перед ним действительно были, плохо различимые в темноте, но для сна вполне прилично реальные.  
И не вполне прилично заржавшие.  
\- Ну ты, мужик, даешь. Чьих будешь, чудо?  
\- С Лесной, через Хабарлар, с западного перевала, - уверенно ответил Серазан и поднялся на ноги. - Пришел переписать население. А почему у вас никого на воротах?  
\- Никого?  
\- Ну я же прошел и ваще ни души не встретил! - возмутился Тесс с только во сне возможной для себя наглостью. - Нахрен делать ворота, если никто в них не встречает?  
\- Не встречает? Это ж как ты прокрался так? - черты лица в темноте оформились ровно настолько, чтобы можно стало увидеть подозрительно прищуриваемые глаза, не по-местнопланетному темные и поблескивающие под узкой ранней луной. - И что за перепись, когда ты без вещей и без всего? Тесс фыркнул, окончательно убеждаясь, что сон этот - его, а значит, ему тут позволено многое.  
\- А я все потерял! Лег спать - рюкзак был, проснулся - как не было. Только перья черные... - тут он представил Ворона и продолжил мстительно и мечтательно. - Аж в синеву, глянцевые...  
\- Ах перья... - понимающе прозвучали сразу два голоса, а потом где-то за аркой мелькнул свет фонаря, и Серазана вежливо, но крепко взяли за плечо. - Пойдем-ка...

* * *

Наутро сфинкс вновь поднялся на крыло, внимательно облетел тот район, по которому накануне шарился пешком, потом нашел скалу повыше и поудобнее и сел там, задумчиво обозревая пейзаж. Линия ельника, где он ночевал, оказалась удивительно прямой, и темно-зеленая череда хвойных спускалась в обозначенную на карте долину, постепенно давая место зарослям орешника. Орешник рос густо, буйно, вплоть до гигантской скальной стены, в которой темнело что-то типа пещер.  
Грин потряс головой. Если верить картам и Тессу, то он смотрел прямо на город. Тесс говорил что-то о трубах, о малолюдии, о каменных домах. А если верить мыслям отца-Дракона, именно рядом с такой отвесной, словно ножом срезанной скалой и следовало устраиваться людям. И в его мыслях, в отличие от видений Тесса, долина была нежилой.  
"Поймать птицу и посмотреть", - фыркнул сфинкс, в очередной раз сосредотачиваясь. Для разума в долине царил черный дым, настолько густой, что разглядеть и поймать в нем кого-то было немыслимо. Грин почувствовал, что задыхается, и мысленно позвал Мастера. Зов его тут же погас и пропал в темном мессиве, провалился в него, как тяжелый камень проваливается в болото. Грин открыл глаза.  
Светило солнце, выблескивая на скалах, пели птицы, нежно-зеленые деревья пахли только распустившимися листьями.  
\- Найду Тесса до весенних гроз, - вслух пообещал себе Грин, размял крылья и слетел в орешник.

В орешнике обнаружились каменные глыбы, пересохшие ручьи и водостоки, небольшие полянки и прогалины. Грин пошел по галечному дну одного из ручьев, чтобы не протискиваться со своими крыльями в довольно густом кустарнике. Камни в ложе ручья подобрались на удивление ровно и плотно, идти по ним вверх было довольно легко, Грин не чувствовал вокруг никакой угрозы и не тревожился бы, если бы не полное отсутствие контакта.  
Когда он дошел до большой поляны у самой скальной стены, то увидел в самой стене три входа - большой центральный и по бокам два поменьше, а прискальная поляна оказалась в форме трех четко очерченных кругов - ступеней. Все это здорово напоминало ворота в подгорный город, и Грин крепко призадумался, прежде чем заглядывать внутрь. Но любопытство победило, и сфинкс таки засунулся в центральный вход. Внутри скалы была влажная прохлада и темнота, Грин в очередной раз подосадовал на отсутствие кошачьих способностей у человеческих глаз, и вылез обратно на свет.

И тут же остановился, ошеломленный и напуганный: неподалеку от малого бокового входа, неровно воткнутая в пыльную гальку, торчала Тессова палка-умайя, которую мастер очень любил и гордо именовал посохом. И ладно бы просто торчала, но еще пустила корни и набухла почками, на глазах превращаясь в ладное, живое дерево.  
\- Вот еще знак, - пробормотал Грин, машинально добавил считалку-извинение для случайно поврежденного дерева, какую говорят, набирая хворост, обошел деревце кругом, уловил шевеление в кустарнике, прыжком бросился туда - и увидел Тесса.  
Тот был грязен, слегка потрепан, и беспечно шел куда-то, пробираясь между кустов. Грин позвал Тесса - Тесс даже не обернулся, Грин нагнал Тесса в два счета - Тесс ничего не сказал, он шел и шел, бормотал себе под нос нечто невразумительное, и слегка шатался, то ли от своих видений, то ли от усталости.

А Тесс разговаривал уже с третьим встреченным местным, вроде бы и как бы старшим или хотя бы за что-то ответственным, и, шалея от вседозволенности, выговаривал ему на тему непозволительной беспечности охраны:  
\- А если она есть, то быть на месте - должна! Безобразие, иду среди бела дня и ни одной служивой рожи, - рожа была сейчас и перекосилась на редкость кисло. - А если бы я не с добром?  
\- А ты и так не с добром, - посылал его местный. - Ты с пустыми руками и невнятной целью.  
\- А если у вас и таким входить можно, то написали бы над воротами:  
"Добро пожаловать!"  
\- Слышь, а не пошел бы ты за ворота назад? Погуляй, мы пока нарисуем...  
Серазан остановился и смерил обладателя рожи наиоскорбленнейшим взглядом.  
\- Нет уж. Сначала я найду, где у вас тут кабак. А потом - егерей, вызнавать зоны охоты... Охота разрешена?  
Охота оказалась разрешена, но за рекой, хотя Тессу тут же сообщили, что если кто возьмется за отстрел одичавших собак в садовой черте, то такого полгорода на руках носить станет. Тут Тесс вздохнул тяжело и печально, потому что ему хоть и было уже почти все равно, что отстреливать, если для пропитания, но собак тех он все равно еще даже издали не видал.  
Пришлось повыспрашивать, что тут еще водится такого, чем прокормится взрослый мужчина, не склонный к занятиям сельским хозяйством, и выяснилось, что раньше город жил с железа, угля и еще одного производства, о котором ему, чужому, не стоит пока знать слишком много, но плавильню завалило еще по весне, а рудник затоплен, и что большинство людей поуходило бы, да не помнит дорог через горы, хоть и знает, что поколение-другое назад еще шла не самая плохая торговля с городами на западе.  
\- А теперь не уйдем уже, - вздыхала усталая и неухоженная женщина, которой препоручил Тесса полу-служивый мужик, уйдя за кем-то уже над собой старшим. - Сын бы пошел, да сгинул в обвале, а мне-то куда? Если б внуки хотя бы остались...  
Серазан сидел в ее доме на лавке и кивал неспешно, прикидывая, уместно ли попросить хоть хлебушка или лучше потом, когда определится хоть какое-то его место в городе.  
\- Жениться не успел? Жаль, если род прервется.  
\- Какой уж там род, - махнула хозяйка рукой. - Тут все постепенно вымрем, что нам еще...

Грин заговорил с Тессом - тот отвечал невпопад, с видимым удовольствием огрызаясь некоему собеседнику, но явно не Грину. Грин притих, глядя в невидящие темные глаза Мастера, задумчиво тронул лапой край изгвазданной мабрийской куртки, и понуро поплелся следом. Попутно он смотрел по сторонам, замечал, куда они идут, стараясь найти в перемещениях Тесса хоть какую-то систему. Следовало бы найти что-нибудь и хотя бы накормить впавшего в активный транс мастера, но Грин теперь так боялся его потерять, что всерьез обдумывал вариант привязать старшего к дереву, а потом уже идти на охоту.

Тесс пошел вниз, и Грин последовал за ним. Тесс шел водостоками, и каменными ручьями, время от времени залезал в кусты, что-то там обсуждал, садился на камни, участливо качал головой, вылезал обратно, шел еще немного, сворачивал, не глядя под ноги, а сердце Грина рвалось от жалости при виде мастера в невменяемо-незрячем состоянии. В мабрийской форменке, исхудавший, растрепанный, Тесс казался ребенком, который заблудился и тыкается из дома в дом, старательно ища хоть кого-то родного.  
Орешник закончился, и уступил место зарослям дикой яблони, вишни, малины  
и смородины. Порыв ветра содрал с вишни непрочный белый цвет, осыпал Тесса, и Грин вдруг остановился, осознав, что само оно не могло здесь появиться, без участия человека. Дикие, но все равно угадываемые сады и ягодники обступили их, крапива - обычная спутница заброшенных человеческих обиталищ - еще не успела войти в силу, чтобы прожалить мабрийскую ткань и сфинксову шкуру, и шли они насквозь по настежь распахнутому весеннему буйству белого и зеленого, шугая кроликов и вспугивая неосторожных птиц.  
В одном, только ему видном месте Тесс остановился, вздохнул, уселся на поваленный ствол, сообщил Грину, что собак он не видит никаких, хотя рад бы. Грин обрадовался было, но по дальнейшим вопросам оказалось, что Тесс опять говорит не с ним, а с кем-то другим, и Грин долго смотрел в черные зрачки мастера, стараясь хоть там найти отражение неведомого собеседника, которого Тесс, судя по всему, жалел и утешал.

 

Понемногу охотничьи инстинкты взяли верх, и сфинкс отвлекся на одного особо глупого кроля, поймал, порвал, уже человеком наколдовал огонь, и принялся кормить Тесса с рук тонкими ломтиками мяса, завернутого в съедобные листья. Тесс ел аккуратно, но жадно, словно клевал с рук, и Грину даже пришлось ограничить пищу, чтобы мастеру не стало плохо. Так они сидели в саду, разбитом неведомо каким народом, от скалы протянулись черные тени, а вишневые лепестки летали вокруг, словно бабочки, и Грин время от времени стряхивал их с мастера, который по-прежнему не замечал его, и тихо бормотал о своем.  
Тесс наелся и принялся оглядываться и отчаянно жалеть город вокруг. Грин вокруг никакого города не видел, зато начал кое-что понимать. Он вспоминал ровные линии каменных ручьев, круглую ступенчатую площадь у скалы, и напрягал воображение, чтобы понять, как оно могло бы быть когда-то. Природа замечательно поработала над тем, чтобы скрыть следы людей, но Тесс как-то смог включиться, а он, Грин, тыкался в живое сейчас и спотыкался на зарослях, которые когда-то могли быть домами, и зарослях, которые когда-то были огородами, и одичавшими деревьями. Город проявляться не желал никак, и Грин, вздохнув, опустился у ног Тесса, как когда-то сидел на крыльце с дедом, положил голову ему на колени и в очередной раз позвал тихо-тихо:  
\- Мастер Тесс! Серазан!

А Серазан тихо благодарил хозяйку, которая вдруг сама предложила отужинать, раз уж за гостем не спешат прийти из управы, и обещал отработать, как сможет, если уж с валютой у них не срослось и даже в лавку за продуктами он ей не может сбегать.  
Хозяйка только отмахнулась - оказывается, лавок в городе совсем уже можно считать, что и нет, а таверна и вовсе закрылась давным-давно, а кто хочет жить, кормится огородами и рыбной ловлей.  
\- А охотой? - удивился, испугался и озадачился Тесс, и ответ удивил его еще больше, потому что оказалось, что за реку ходить далековато, и вообще... Что "вообще", он у смущенной женщины спрашивать не стал, но про себя подумал, что что-то тут не то, если в соседних долинах дичь есть, а тут - без внятной причины нет. Поинтересовался вместо этого, как обстоит дело с товарами, посудой, одеждой, и услышал, что тоже несладко, не каждый силен в ремеслах, да, впрочем, чего и стараться, молодых почти нет, а старикам на их век добра хватит.  
Это было грустно совсем, Серазан выглянул из окошка, посмотрел на пустую улицу, уже давно серо-светлую, на мягкие тени по твердому камню, на колышущееся полотнище растяжки над козырьком, вновь обернулся.  
\- Неужто так город и опустеет? Вымрет?  
Хозяйка пожала плечами, отворачиваясь.  
\- А что делать?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Тесс, но закончить на том не смог, до того стало вдруг больно за эти улицы, стены, арки и площадь. - Но что-то - надо! Так хорошо, такое место - он же века бы стоял, город этот, нельзя его просто бросать!  
\- Мы не бросаем. Кто остался, тот доживет здесь.  
\- Здесь не доживать... здесь жить надо, - ответил Серазан тихо и отчаянно, плюхаясь под подоконником прямо на пол.  
Огляделся опять.  
\- А если не жить - сколько пройдет, пока все зарастет и развалится? Управа стоять будет, она прямо в скале, это не так просто... а стены, дома? А сады? Жалко...  
Хозяйка молчала.  
\- Так жалко... - повторил Серазан и тоже замолк.  
На тессово "жалко" хозяйка ничего не ответила, зато вылез откуда-то из-под лавки рыжий в полосочку кот, запрыгнул Серазану на колени и так тихо и нежно взмявкнул, что у того аж сердце екнуло.  
\- Что, пушистый, и тебе не хочется, чтобы город пустел? - спросил его Тесс по старой своей привычке общаться с котами, погладил по теплому боку, двинул ногой, чтобы держать зверя было удобнее. - А, кот?  
Посмотрел в глаза, умные и зеленые, и вздохнул.  
\- Я вот думал, люди тут жить будут, много их будет, а вместо этого... Эх, рыжий...  
И снова погладил, а хозяйка меж тем скрылась в задней комнате, но Тесс, поколебавшись немного, остался с котом и принялся задумчиво его гладить и жаловаться, как своему - доррову еще - черному лесному коту, на жизненный облом в виде лесов без добычи, города без молодых и детей и путешествия без ученика, которого как оставил, спеша на зов, так с тех пор и никак не дают наконец-то позвать.  
\- Вот он тоже рыжий, пушистый... Красивый. А дома остался черный, но тот уже кот. У него небось кошек с весны... А у вас тут, кот, есть местные кошки или тоже кто пропали, а кто ушли?  
\- У нас тут кошек нету, - честно ответил обалдевший от такого с собой обращения Грин. - Да и котов, собственно, кроме меня, пока не видно.

Тесс гладил его ласково, трепал за ухом, как зимой, на базе, и хотелось совсем разлечься и прижмуриться, даром, что Грин был в человеческом обличии. Чтобы отвлечься и не смущаться дальше, Грин принялся уверять Тесса, что он - не кот, а тот самый ученик, попутно от поспешности и растерянности теряя куда-то непременно уважительное "Мастер", а потом и родовое имя, пока не осталось короткое и свойское "Серазан". Он говорил, а Тесс стал слушать внимательно, наконец-то глядя осмысленно, и постепенно внизу, вместо земли, проявился дощатый пол, заросли старой и молодой малины сплелись в стены, яблоневые ветви над головой стали крышей. Тяжелый сладковатый запах заставил поморщиться, а ощущение неминуемой беды - передернуться всем телом.  
\- Что тут произошло, Серазан? - спросил Грин, недоуменно оглядываясь. - Это все будет или было?

Черный говорящий кот к Тессу однажды уже приходил, но чтобы из кота рыжего превращался ученик - такого еще не было. Серазан вежливо придержал руку, чтобы Грину было удобней осматриваться, но на плече ученика ее все же оставил, решив для себя, что скучает по нему совсем сильно, если тот уже начал сниться.  
\- Это все есть, - ответил с радостью больше от встречи, чем от обстоятельств ее, и уточнил. - По крайней мере, пока сон не кончится. А без него тут тот же город, но уже без людей, пустой.  
\- Здесь именно тот город, который вы видели? - уточнил Грин, не поднимаясь, а только поудобнее устраиваясь у ног Тесса, чтобы не рвать контакт.  
\- Тот самый, не сомневайся, - подтвердил хриплый голос от двери, и в помещение самым обыкновенным образом вошел Вульфрик Дорр. Он щурился, словно от солнца, и этот прищур складывался то ли в улыбку, то ли в характерное для всех мабрийцев настороженное выражение.  
\- Мастер! - ахнул Серазан, встрепенувшись, и не вскочил на ноги только потому, что на коленях оставался Грин, которого тоже не хотелось отпускать. - И вы сюда же?!  
\- Да, я тоже умею вляпываться, - заявил старик, со вкусом усаживаясь на лавку у противоположной стены. - Значит, базу вы нашли, и, если вы здесь, контакт таки состоялся. Хорошо. Полагаю, полковник Моран был безмерно рад.  
\- Насчет безмерно не уверен, но рад - был, - подтвердил Тесс, неосознанно сжимая плечо Грина - наполовину поддержки ради, наполовину предупреждая... и на третью добавочную долю в смутном безадресном раздражении. - Значит, вам действительно нужно было, чтобы мы начали работу с "Крылом"?  
Грин неуловимо детским жестом накрыл руку Тесса ладонью. Дорр слегка улыбнулся, глядя на эту семейную сцену.  
\- Я не ожидал, что уйду так рано, прости меня, Серас, - примирительно вздохнул Дорр. - Я не успел доделать то, ради чего прилетел сюда и жил так долго, надеялся сам найти контакт. И нашел. Но очень поздно нашел, Серас. Слишком поздно. Так поздно, что никому, кроме местных, не мог сообщить об этом.  
Грин чуть заметно напрягся.  
\- Что там, за пределом, мастер Дорр?  
Дорр уселся поудобнее.  
\- Не могу точно сказать, молодой человек. Я еще не ушел окончательно, я могу еще держаться здесь, пока не исполнится то, ради чего я жил.

Грин кивнул сочувственно и понимающе.  
\- И что же это за контакт, Вульфрик? - спросил Серазан мягко, тихонько гладя ученика. - Вам нужно задержаться здесь еще или хочется, чтобы мы уже отпустили вас насовсем?

Прежде чем ответить, Дорр долго подыскивал слова.  
\- У существа, которое составляет эту планету, колоссальные, безграничные возможности, и оно щедро делится ими с тем, кто знает, чего хочет, - медленно ответил он. - Если зацепиться за свои желания, можно понять, что хочет оно. Скоординировать желания. Я не могу раствориться, как остальные, пока наши общие желания не будут исполнены. Я хотел показать все это тебе, Серас. Но постепенно, когда ты привыкнешь взаимодействовать. Но - Дорр развел руками, - не вышло.  
Тесс вслушивался напряженно, обдумывал и ловил...  
\- Одну минуту, мастер, - произнес он наконец медленно. - В какой момент вы нашли контакт с... драконом, я полагаю, Грин? - вопросительно взглянул на ученика, - и когда в таком случае захотели мне все показать?  
Уже после... после? - слово так и не произнеслось, и Серазан просто его опустил.  
\- Ага, - успокоенно сказал Дорр. - Коль скоро вы называете сверхразум "Драконом", вы про него уже знаете, и даже приняли эту идею. Мне понадобилось лет десять, чтобы все это осознать, а вы, чистая душа, за каких-то полгода окончательно ассимилировались. А я-то хотел вас постепенно, осторожно, лет за пять-шесть в курс дела ввести. Что он есть, управляет подсознанием, я догадался, а вот напрямую сконтактировать получилось только после смерти. Видимо, оно как-то катализировало процесс.  
Тут Грин фыркнул возмущенно и совершенно по-кошачьи.  
\- С кем поведешься... - смущенно пробормотал Серазан, опуская взгляд в рыжую шевелюру ученика. - Итого: что от нас надо? Анализировать собственные желания для грамотной постановки целей - понятно, но осознанная их координация с верхним уровнем пока еще представляет сложность. Лучше скажите прямо, если успели все выяснить и разложить для себя.  
Грин вопросительно посмотрел на Тесса снизу вверх.  
\- Перевожу: скажите, что от меня надо, и не темните, - пояснил Дорр. - Что вы думаете на этот счет, Грин?  
\- Здесь давным-давно был город, - начал Грин совершенно ученическим голосом, - который умер и оставил нехороший след...  
\- Здесь до сих пор есть город, - поправил Дорр. - Я его вижу иногда. Он, как и я, не может раствориться полностью. Это место для людей. Но людей здесь нет. И никто из местных сюда не поедет. Далеко.  
Тут Дорр тоже посмотрел на Тесса.  
Тесс вздохнул обреченно и вместе с тем обрадованно.  
\- Понял. Дракон согласен? Или, еще лучше, одобрит заселение его народом, который не поленится долететь?  
\- Если это место было освоено людьми, то возродить его смогут тоже только люди, - с удовольствием вставил Грин, ощущая себя необыкновенно важным и нужным.  
Дорр покачал головой:  
\- Важно не только то, что должно здесь быть, а то, как на Мабри расценят эту зону. Если как промышленную, то плохо, а если как санитарную - то вполне допустимо.  
\- А в каких зонах была потребность на момент, когда вы получали последние новости? - поинтересовался Тесс. - Я спрашиваю, потому что хочу сравнить данные с тем, что говорилось нам на "Крыле".  
\- Я давно знал, Серас, что ты любишь проверенную информацию, - хмыкнул Дорр довольно. - Тебя интересует, что нужно для затыкания дыр или в идеале? В идеале: прекратить войну, чего мы не можем по причинам техническим, экономическим, экологическим либо этическим в зависимости от способа ее прекращения. Как способ продержаться и выжить вместе с планетой: снизить нагрузку на экосистему Мабри процентов эдак на тридцать, можешь сгонять на "Крыло" и попросить посчитать, сколько это будет в пересчете на промышленные и демографические показатели. Как способ сохранить хотя бы расу: любая колония, которая получит возможность развиваться без насильственной форсированной ассимиляции с любым другим человеческим или не очень народом. Так что ты сам теперь можешь сказать о зонах?

Серазан медленно выдохнул, прикидывая и считая. - По первому варианту: разве что откопать здесь какое-нибудь супер-оружие. Не представляю в упор. По второму: нерентабельность переноса промышленных мощностей в колонии с последующей поставкой товаров назад в метрополию, все через Врата, доказана исторически, следовательно, варианты два и три будут отличаться только количеством переселяемого сюда народа. Ограничено оно, полагаю, будет лишь тем, что согласится принять Дракон, сами же колонисты...  
Тут он задумался, подозрительный и недоверчивый, как никогда, но в конце концов ответил все-таки сам же: - Я помню, на чем мы росли: "Берегите Родину, мать вашу," - и чужое нас тоже учили беречь, пока мы сами им пользуемся. Зона должна получиться чистой и охраняемой - хотя бы потому, что где мы еще найдем такой охренительный заповедник?

Дорр поглядел на него ласково, но через задумчивый прищур.  
\- Не слишком ли оптимистично? - мягко спросил он. - Прежде ты был худшего мнения о соотечественниках.  
Тесс озадачился, подтверждения ради покосился на Грина - тот, добавляя ему удивления, кивнул.  
\- Похоже было, что сначала вы их боялись, мастер Серазан.  
А осенью были и передатчик, и Блейки, и вызов, непонятный и действительно напугавший...  
Серас вздохнул.  
\- С тех пор я пообщался с Ренном и Мораном, - беспечно ответил, улыбаясь одновременно и старшему, и младшему магам. - Теперь не боюсь.

Грин потряс головой. Когда мабрийцы говорили между собой, он понимал только каждое третье слово - в лучшем случае. Он только понял, что Тесс и Дорр согласились с тем, что мабрийцы не будут устраивать из этого поселения город старых людей и даже не базу, а что-то, что будет хорошо для всех, и его это устраивало.

Дорр улыбался уже в открытую, разглядывая двух своих наследников.  
\- Ты за домиком все-таки присмотри, Серас, - попросил он, выцветая и пропадая из вида. - И кота надо время от времени гладить.

Тесс внимательно пронаблюдал растворение Дорра в пространстве, посмотрел еще более внимательно на Грина и погладил его.  
\- До кота еще добраться надо... - объяснил он тоном легкого фалломорфирования и следом же деловито поинтересовался. - Что будем делать, Грин?  
\- Погуляем по городу? - предложил Грин, улыбаясь. - В прошлом было любопытно, посмотрим, что было, что есть, а что будет - вы мне потом расскажете. Да и место для ночлега нужно, и желательно в реальности. - А что вы называете реальностью? - поинтересовался Тесс, не слишком шустро поднимаясь на ноги над сидящим учеником. - Я начинаю слегка сомневаться относительно того, что тут было, а что есть.  
Огляделся, придерживаясь за стенку, ощущая себя слегка потерянно-сонно после то ли ужина, то ли беседы, вновь обернулся к Грину.  
\- Вот вы, например, явно тут по собственной, а не чьей-нибудь, воле. А где и, собственно, как?

\- Где мы сейчас? В малиннике, под яблоней, - серьезно ответил Грин, лениво не поднимаясь, но внимательно наблюдая за Серазаном. - Когда мы сейчас? Это вопрос. Наверное, давным-давно, когда город только умирал. Я думаю, он умирал так неохотно, что остатки этого сохранились до наших дней. А еще мне кажется, что над город до сих пор охраняем, и этот хранитель явно не мастер Дорр.

\- Хранитель здесь Ворон, - согласился Серазан. - Но где вы нашли малинник? Ниже, за стеной - согласен, а тут даже палисадника нет...  
Кроме того, куда важнее, как вы тут находитесь. Физически или только духом? Я точно знаю, что пришел сюда материально, ногами по земле - через горы, потом сады, по лестнице и по улицам через площадь. Ворон здесь был реальный, из плоти и крови. А вот другие люди то ли есть, то ли нет, и по ряду свойств сильно похожи на призраков, как мастер Дорр - уж очень "по заказу" они появляются и исчезают. Вы тоже возникли не совсем ясным способом. Каким?

\- Обвалилась крыша, - Грин взглянул на прочный потолок, - прогнил пол, - он постучал по прочному деревянному настилу, - обвалились стены, крапива, малина, кипрей проросли на развалинах. Когда я пришел, не было ни города, ни этого дома. Но отголосок остался - и вот мы его видим. Его - или память Хранителя, который вас сюда привел. Физически мы сидим в кустах, на голой земле, а вот так - заблудились где-то в прошлом. Выбраться можно физически, либо... - Грин задумался и наконец, поднялся на ноги. Оценивающе провел ладонью по стене, постучал по стеклу в оконной раме. - Здесь люди очень хотели задержаться и быть счастливыми, очень. Слишком много надежд, слишком много сил вложено в обустройство.

"Вот как крыша обвалилась, так он и возник," - пробормотал Тесс обреченно.  
И сказал уже на нормальной громкости, адресно:  
\- Я тоже не прочь задержаться. И быть счастливым, для этого только пропитание надо найти. Так вы здесь во плоти или как? 

\- А я бы хотел не задерживаться, - решительно ответствовал Грин. - Здесь как в могиле, а в иллюзиях нам пищи не найти. У вас, когда я вас увидел в кустах, был такой вид, словно вы дня три ничего не ели.  
Посмотрел на Тесса, сообразил свое и постарался ответить на вопрос:  
\- Мы с вами здесь во плоти, абсолютно реальные, но видим не то, что есть, а то, что было.  
\- Ничего себе иллюзия, - Тесс погладил ровно оштукатуренную стену с такой симпатией, словно сам строил этот дом. - А я и правда поголодал, слишком мало с собой взял, а тут не прокормишься, верно. Хотя вообще-то хозяйка дома ужин поставила...  
Посмотрел на Грина, подумал.  
\- А вы, значит, видели то, что есть... И что мы имеем на самом деле - вообще, касательно города?  
\- Кусты, деревья, никаких следов построек, только в скальной стене осталась пещера, - честно ответил Грин, - в садах вот одичавшие деревья. Как вы только, по кустам лазая, себе ноги не переломали, не понимаю!  
Тесс попытался это представить... стало грустно до боли, до щема в груди.  
\- Так я-то не по кустам, - вздохнул он. - Я вполне себе по мощеному тротуару. Пойдемте, что ли, и правда по городу, хоть разглядим его, раз всего этого по-настоящему нет.  
И повел Грина наружу, по внешнему кольцу улицы, разглядывая сам и больше всего наблюдая, насколько это все нравится - или нет? - ученику.

Грин не мог сказать, нравится ему или нет. Он был поражен высотой искусственных каменных стен, не по-весеннему едкой пылью на улице, мусором и тем, насколько это все не похоже на мирный настоящий пейзаж.  
Чахлые худосочные деревца - и люди. Очень много людей, они проходят туда и сюда, они все время разные. Бродячие толстые собаки, лежащие в густой утренней тени, запах помоев и какого-то гнилья. Все это было непохоже ни на деревянно-особняковое Двуречье, ни на сосновую Лесную с ее бревенчатыми срубами. Если бы Грин был в Лерее, с его высокими каменными домами в центральной части города, он бы не так удивлялся. Но - в любом случае - Грину было удивительно, что столько людей ходит по улицам, и так ясно чувствуется их присутствие.  
В довершение всего откуда-то доносился отчетливый запах гари.  
Грин косился на Тесса, украдкой трогал каменную кладку и все больше погружался в нереальность прошлого города, который никак не хотел умирать.

А Серазан, глядя на тот же город, тихо грелся в лучах поднимающегося все выше над крышами солнца, наслаждался простором широких мостовых, временами ловил взгляд Грина и с каждым шагом все больше жалел, что нельзя залезть на стену, разделяющую первое и второе кольцо улиц, и пройти по ней - нет, с виду не так уж высоко и вовсе не сложно, но если на самом деле всего этого нет - то как? По чему он пойдет, куда провалится на первом же шаге?  
Хватило уже того, что более не появлялись люди и не доносилось звуков и запахов жизни, мягкий легкий аромат каменной пыли постепенно сменялся тяжелым дурманящим духом цветущих растений, Тессу казалось теперь - обидно, отчаянно, как во время чудесного сна, когда где-то в глубине разум знает уже, что вот-вот его выдернет из этого счастья беспощадный будильник - что камень становится прозрачным и хрупким, и подлинная мощь старого города сменяется обманом массивных, но таких непрочных вблизи кучевых облаков.  
\- Надо уходить, Грин, - произнес он наконец, не в силах прятать тоску и боль. - Пойдемте... хотя бы на площадь, если она еще есть.

Грин взял Тесса за руку, боясь затеряться. По мере того, как они подходили все ближе к площади, людей становилось все больше. Их было больше, чем на сезонной ярмарке в Двуречье, они были повсюду, и Грин отчаянно боялся, что в этой сутолоке Тесс пропадет куда-то. Люди о чем-то судачили, их речь была неразборчива, а Грин все больше понимал, с кем разговаривал Тесс, когда он его нашел.  
\- Стойте, Серазан, - наконец, взмолился парень. - Давайте отдохнем в стороне, у меня от этой толпы уже голова кружится.

\- Толпы? - Тесс, шедший, как ему казалось, вместе с Грином, но по пустой арке-лестнице, удивленно обернулся к ученику, вгляделся в его лицо повнимательней... остановился как вкопанный.  
\- Здесь никого нет, Грин, - мягко сказал он наконец. - Только вы, я, и каменные стены, которых тоже нет, хотя я их и вижу. Вокруг вас толпа?

\- Да, - ответил Грин и, не выпуская руки Тесса, прижался к стене, чтобы пропустить веселую компанию, которая как раз проходила мимо. Компания осмотрела Грина, поржала немного нам ним, и отправилась дальше.  
\- Очень много людей. Шумно. И чем дальше, тем больше.  
Грину очень хотелось посмотреть, что же дальше, но он чувствовал, что задыхается, почти физически, от обилия лиц и голосов.  
\- Мы постоим тут, я привыкну, Серазан, ладно?

Тесс тихо выматерился.  
\- Я видел здесь толпу, но совсем недолго... - поозирался еще, но толпой и не пахло, а пахло молодой листвой, цветами, землей...  
Серазан мотнул головой, оглянулся через плечо и понял, что пора уходить.  
\- Так, посидите-ка, я схожу за посохом и пойдем из города. Это вниз, той  
же лестницей, только в другую сторону. Дождетесь меня?

\- Нет! - вырвалось у Грина, как только он представил, что останется тут один. - Я с вами.  
На них смотрели уже подозрительно. Грин покраснел и пообещал себе не обращать внимания на посторонних. Он был гораздо выше здешних жителей, и очень выделялся.  
\- А посох ваш уже пророс, я видел, когда за вами шел. Он деревом стал, Серазан. Вряд ли бы захотите выкапывать живое.

\- Как - пророс? - Серазан обалдел. - Нет уж, на такое надо хотя бы взглянуть собственными глазами...  
Руку Грина он держал крепко, рассудив, что раз уж тот, похоже, видит куда больше его самого, и от увиденного так шарахается, то оставлять его одного действительно нельзя.  
Так, вдвоем, они и прошли аркой, на площади оказались шаг-в-шаг, и тут Тесса постигло именно то разочарование, которого он, чуя уже, так надеялся избежать - ровная каменная плита оказалась заросшей куда сильнее, чем накануне, с кустами под стенами и травой в трещинах камня, фасад управления и высокий дверной проем полуобвалился и выглядел совсем диким, как вход в пещеру... Зато сбоку, у лестницы, сейчас превратившейся в кучу разбитого камня на склоне невысокого холмика, зеленела молодая березка, тонкая, белая, с изящными прожилками коры и нежными листиками-сережками.  
Серазан охнул, совсем не по-мабрийски распахивая глаза на это зрелище, оглянулся, заглядывая в лицо Грину, выпустил его и завороженно пошел к деревцу.  
Ничего в нем такого особого не было, и видел таких вот молодых берез Тесс не один десяток и даже не сотню, но здесь знаком был каждый недоизгиб, здесь обломана была макушка, вместо которой вверх потянулось аж пять стволов, здесь ладонь сама легла поверх тонкой коры ласкающим, привычным движением... но не подхватила и подняла, как бывало раньше, а погладила, задержалась...  
\- Хорошо, что не ободрал, - чуть ли не виновато пробормотал Тесс, внезапно смущаясь. - Хороша бы была... красавица...

А Грин из пыльного и пропахшего человеческим потом прохода попал на большую, залитую солнцем, аккуратно вычищенную площадь. Люди были и тут, но они были как-то организованней, что ли, и к тому же Грин помнил, как это выглядело. А сейчас, в прошлом, каменная стена была чуть ли не отполирована, и у центрального, и у бокового входа стояли кто-то вроде специальных людей, по движениям похожих на людей с базы. Тесс сразу определил бы, что это полиция или караул, а Грин растерялся и не заметил, как Тесс отпустил его руку и скользнул в толпу.  
Грин охнул, заозирался потерянно, но Тесс словно сквозь землю провалился. Грин подошел к центральному входу, но ему строго сказали, что дальше нельзя, и он пошел по внутреннему кругу, высматривая Тесса, с надеждой "а вдруг". Разговаривать с местными он не решился, чтобы не свалиться в прошлое еще глубже, а просто сел на скамейку с краю площади, чтобы Тессу было легче его найти, где бы он ни был.

А Серазан, восхищенный и счастливый, вновь обернулся к Грину, к арке, которая осталась за спинами, когда они поднялись, и хотел уже поделиться радостью, но тут оказалось, что за спиной даже не заросшая площадь уже, а просто каменная плоскость, вполне себе дикая, покрытая низкой травой, мелкими кустиками и большими кустами, на месте арки пара заросших мхом камней изображает один из столбиков и здоровенная акация - все остальное, а Грин вовсе ушел в сторонку и с задумчивым видом присел на бревне.  
"Зажрались они тут", - обиженно подумал Серазан. - "Конечно, чудеса на каждом шагу... уже и не интересно!"

* * *

Грин жадно разглядывал людей на площади: лица, одежду, манеры, - и все гадал про себя: увидит теперь его Серазан или нет? Реальность происходящего и желание города хотя бы казаться живым были так велики, что даже воспоминание о настоящем не давало сил прорваться сквозь наведенный морок. Грин начал отчетливо понимать, почему отец-Дракон попросил людей снова поселиться здесь. Долина была найдена, та самая, со всеми подсказками, но теперь требовалось уйти обратно, на базу, и как-то донести до них новость.  
Грин вздохнул.  
Скамейка под рукой была деревянная, с железными вставками, стена - каменная, ровная. Серазан мог его видеть, а мог и бродить в собственных грезах, и теперь Грин сомневался, что найдет его среди стольких людей. Не разговаривать тоже не получилось: все-таки он сильно отличался от толпы, и человек в строгой прямой одежде подошел к нему и поинтересовался, что он тут делает и откуда взялся. Грин ответил, что пришел из-за перевала и просто смотрит город. У него спросили бумаги или что-то вроде. Потом попросили пройти в специальное здание. Грин послушно пошел, через арку с площади, гадая про себя, что могут ему сделать миражи. Он только сказал, что его может искать другой такой же приезжий.  
На каменной улице, сплошь заполненной народом, ему опять стало плохо. Вдали дымила большая каменная труба, дым был густой и черный, его частью относило в горы, а частью он ложился на дома.  
\- Вы так заболеете, - посочувствовал он своим провожатым.  
\- На наш век хватит, - оборвали его.  
Грин замолчали и пошел молча, опять разумом понимая, что идет, наверное, один и среди кустов, хотя все чувства говорили об обратном. По дороге он слишком сильно пошатнулся и схватился за руку ближайшего к нему человека - тот дернулся. Рука была живая. Все здесь по ощущениям было живое, а воздух - пыльный и горький.

Грина привели в каменный домик и посадили "до выяснения". Он попросил воды и чуть не выплюнул: от железистого привкуса засаднило горло. Нахмурившись, Грин сидел на деревянной скамейке и гадал, остановит его такая реальная, но призрачная решетка, или можно просто пройти сквозь нее. Попутно он еще соображал, как объяснить такую цепкость города. Несомненно, люди ощущали себя в нем хозяевами и строились на века - вот, даже тюрьма была тому свидетельством. Но как неразумно они хозяйствовали! Похоже было, что они совсем не задумывались ни о том, чем дышат, ни о том, как живут, и пользовались всем неразумно и беспечно, словно природа вокруг них была сотворена для них и только. Это было неправильным, они проиграли... потому что пользовали ее, как скотину, предназначенную жить один сезон, а дальше - на убой. Или на выпас, если мало жира нагуляла.  
Грин нахохлился и принялся ощупывать каменную стену, надеясь, что хоть где-то рука провалится в действительную пустоту.

* * *

О том, что тут что-то не так, Серазан догадался, только когда увидел, что Грин не просто сидит, а кому-то еще говорил что-то или отвечает. Тут уж стало резко не до чудес, и Тесс рванул к ученику.   
Площадь он пересек вовремя, Грин как раз послушно кивнул в никуда и поднялся, по-прежнему с лицом одновременно задумчивым, озадаченным, но не очень сильно встревоженным. Тесс понял, что и сам, наверное, примерно так же бродил еще вчера, и останавливать ученика не стал, пошел рядом, внимательно наблюдая, а Грин одновременно и двигался так, что явно по улице, а не широкому полуступенчато-полуосевшему склону, и время от времени приостанавливался, переходил на шаг более осторожный, но по лицу его Тесс так и не смог понять, начинает он в эти моменты видеть вместо города склон, или нет.  
Понял только, что виденное Грина не очень радует, а когда услышал, как он сочувствует жителям - заподозрил, что жителей этих перед ним поболее, чем видел он сам, да Грин и говорил о толпе, а толпа - это и люди, и мастерские, и тот заводик или неведомо что с трубой и дымом...  
А Грин сперва ухватился за его руку, сам дернулся удивленно, уставился внимательно и испытующе - но куда-то мимо серазанова лица, потом уселся на очередном камне, явно ждал, озирался, принюхивался, слегка побледнел...  
Тесс встревожился, но Грин сидел не на солнце, кругом была зелень, буйная и по-весеннему молодая, и Серазан решил подождать и понаблюдать дальше - дал воды, когда Грин попросил, забрал фляжку, когда тот отдал ее с недовольным лицом, поймал его руку и подвинул в воздух, когда тот начал ощупывать ствол ближайшей сосны...  
Пространству перед рукой Грин явно обрадовался и тут же вскочил, но немедленно остановился, врезавшись лбом в ветку, Тессом из виду упущенную, поскольку та была над его головой. Грину же она оказалась как раз по росту, и тот сел обратно, помрачнев, и уставился в никуда, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое.  
Серазану же ничего не осталось, кроме как устроиться на земле напротив и внимательно наблюдать.

* * *

Пустоту где-то перед собой Грин нащупал, и почти обрадовался, но тут в камеру влетел охранник и зачем-то стукнул его по голове какой-то палкой. Получить по куполу от миража было унизительно. Грин примирительно уселся на скамейку и опять принялся думать.  
Взаперти он оказался впервые и терпение его быстро истощилось. Он попробовал на ощупь стальную решетку и приятно удивился, когда прутья стали прогибаться и ломаться с отчетливым деревянным треском. Грин сильно подозревал, что ломится напрямую через кусты, а человек из прошлого ошалело шарахнулся от верзилы, который разломал заграждение, выпрыгнул в окно караулки и припустил по улице вниз, к заводу, исчезая в толпе и хулигански показав охраннику оттопыренный средний палец.

* * *

Прыжок ласточкой в куст Тесс, честно говоря, видел впервые. А поскольку поиски Грином выхода из образованной парой сосен и орешиной полянки он до того созерцал в положении сидя, вскочить и рвануть за учеником у него вышло с большим опозданием - вернее, не вышло совсем, потому что к моменту, когда Тесс поднялся на ноги и раздвинул ветки, рыжий уже был далеко.  
Серазану достался неприличный жест с хорошего расстояния, а дальше Грин исчез в кустах, и только колыхание, треск и медленно оседающие оборванные листья с обломанными веточками указывали его путь. "Вот же бля!" - произнес Серазан вслух, проломился следом за учеником пару десятков метров, но тут же понял, что вот теперь-то, когда перед ним ни разу не мостовая, а очень даже заросший склон, он особенно не побегает.  
Вернее, побегает разве что в режиме охоты, по-лесному, и, пожалуй, даже Грина найдет...  
Но вот что он с ним с таким будет делать?  
Тут он заодно вспомнил, что Грин, если надо, может и перекинуться в сфинкса, да и вовсе не пропадет за несколько минут или даже часов - и уже довольно спокойно выбрался на полянку вытяную и каменистую, явно бывшую века назад улицей, уселся в подходящей тени и принялся искать ученика более для себя привычным методом: закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в окружающее пространство.

Пространство оказалось... обычным. Привычная растительность, живая настолько же, насколько и в долинах, что они проходили раньше, привычная живность, достаточно разнообразная и тоже для этих краев типичная...  
Для краев?!  
Тут Тесса застопорило и даже из режима прослушки выкинуло, потому что весь этот горный склон он обшаривал не далее как вчера и не успел бы ни в коем разе забыть, как изумлялся отсутствию дичи. Если же верить чувствам - дичь очень даже была, и...  
И даже обычные среднечеловеческие чувства ее показали, Серазан осознал это разом, вдруг и внезапно - по кустам щебетали птицы, шуршало что-то наземное, носились бабочки и стрекозы, а в небе - стоило только голову поднять - рассекал Ворон, здоровенный и черный, и не сказать было, чтобы он вообще куда-то отсюда улетал.  
Мысленный вопль Тесса, одномоментно осознавшего, что жратвы по кустам навалом, а он весь прошедший день шарился голодный и просто в упор ее не замечал, не пропустила бы никакая цензура, а если бы и пропустила, пользы в озвучивании его было бы мало, потому что состоял он сплошь из неопределенных артиклей и междометий.  
О пропавшем где-то внизу Грине Серазан мгновенно забыл, зато так же мгновенно и необыкновенно нагло и жестко дотянулся наверх, до видимой невооруженным глазом птицы, и вопросил с возмущенной требовательностью:  
\- Ты, пернатое! Тут жратва есть?!!  
У Ворона на несколько секунд даже сбился полет. Впрочем, совсем ненадолго, а ответил Хранитель и вовсе подчеркнуто невозмутимо.  
\- Разумеется, есть. Отчего бы ей тут не быть?  
От такого Тесс онемел вовсе, поскольку виртуозом ругани отнюдь не был, и способа выразить свои эмоции не находил ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось, чтобы включить голову и поостыть.  
\- А люди - есть? Настоящие?  
\- Тебя считать? - поинтересовался Ворон в ответ, тоном, явно указывающим на недовольство начатым допросом.  
Серазан недовольство проигнорировал.  
\- Меня - нет. Мне бы насчет местного населения...  
\- Лет триста как вымерли. Может, пятьсот.  
\- А если я видел кого?  
\- Перегрелся на солнце! - тут черная птица сменила направление облета и пошла на посадку, причеем увеличиваясь в размерах со стремительностью, столь древнему существу даже, пожалуй, не слишком приличествующей. Минутой позже Ворон сидел на камне перед Тессом.  
\- Кого видел?  
Серазан хмыкнул - все-таки хранителю было любопытно.  
\- Всяких, - ответил неспешно, ухмылки не пряча. - Жили тут, разговаривали... вот к которым ты же и посылал.  
Ворон нахохлился.  
\- Куда велено было, туда и послал.  
\- А сюда позвал тоже как велено?  
\- А что, лично мне ты на кой-то сдался?! - огрызнулся птиц с такой яростью, что даже вслух злобно каркнул.  
\- Ага...  
И Серазан замолчал, припоминая, что видел, слышал и знал.  
Сомневаться, что они с Грином здесь волей дракона, и раньше повода не было, но интересно было бы разобраться, какие функции выполнял Ворон, а какие - Дорр и призраки прошлого.  
\- Хорошо, согласен, - сообщил он примирительно. - Ты птица гордая, у тебя на морде - или это не мордой называется? - написано, что абы кто тебе велеть не сможет. А вот человека типа меня, только постарше так на поколение, ты тут не встречал?  
\- Живого? - заинтересованно склонил голову Ворон.  
\- Ну... не совсем. Призрака, но он человек активный и, кажется, тоже командует тут...  
\- Эта долина моя! - встопорщил перья Хранитель. - И командую здесь я.  
Тесс смерил Ворона мрачным взглядом, тот в ответ приподнялся на лапах и нахохлился, увеличиваясь в размерах еще больше.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Тесс. - Давай о насущном и настоящем. Куда побежал мой напарник?


	35. Chapter 35

У завода Грин наблюдал странное: чадила огромная каменная труба, ворота к каменным же корпусам были распахнуты настежь, и два сплошных человеческих потока шли: один, грязный и вонючий - от ворот, другой, почище, в который вписался Грин, к воротам. Шли деловито, чем дальше, тем собранней, без шуток, без баек, почти что молча. И чем дальше, тем выше становились местные жители, а Грин, наоборот, терял в росте и заодно терялся среди людей.  
Если бы Тесс был рядом с Грином, он бы фыркнул, что народу не так уж и много, но он - Тесс - видел на Мабри действительно толпы и знал, с чем сравнивать, а для лесного парня заводская смена - было уже многолюдие. Как Грин прошел сквозь проходную - знал только отец-Дракон, почему ему выдали респиратор и шуршащий костюм химзащиты - было непонятно, но, плотно запакованный, Грин стал совсем неотличим от тех, кто приходил каждый день к серой бетонной коробке, от которой к самой горе, на подъем, курсировала красная жестяная коробка, в которой рабочие смены доезжали, наконец, до самых разработок.  
\- Новичок? - спросили его, и Грин старательно кивнул, что да, впервые. Ему дали в руки лопату и отправили на могильник.

Могильник представлял собой подтопленную пещеру, в которую свозили отработанный шлак. Прессованные гранулы шлака следовало плотно уложить в подготовленный бетонный саркофаг, утрамбовать и залить специальной пеной, которая обволакивала породу и не давала ей ни рассыпаться, ни раствориться. Запах в могильнике стоял такой, что дышать без респиратора было невозможно, а тряпка, оброненная кем-то из рабочих, попав на кучу шлака, медленно обуглилась и истлела. За полсмены рабочие - и Грин вместе с ними, - заполнили весь саркофаг, после чего залили его сверху бетоном и приступили к изготовлению нового, рядом. Объяснялись жестами - говорить через респиратор было сложно. Грин чувствовал, что по лицу течет пот, и его страшно раздражало, что нельзя ни вытереть его, ни почесаться. От осознания того, чем он занимался, было тошно почти физически. Грин не был белоручкой - ему приходилось убирать стойла, и лопата в руках была привычна. Но сладковатая вонь от ядовитой гадости, которой он заполнял внутренности горы, проникала даже через фильтры, и Грин ощущал, как она впитывается в волосы, в распаренную кожу, как кровь разносит мелкие частички яда по телу...  
Вместе с рабочими он поливал каркас будущего саркофага из строительной пушки, и отчетливо понимал, что в горах не одна пещера заполнена отравленной породой, и что совсем немного времени пройдет до того момента, как отец-Дракон повернется неловко, и хрустнут сейчас такие прочные крышки, яд прокрадется в подземные воды, если уже не прокрался, и люди будут умирать от результата собственных трудов. Тут затошнило так, что Грин машинально рванул респиратор, и упал, моментально задохнувшись от спертого воздуха и едкого запаха.

Очнулся он уже внизу, на территории завода, в санчасти, под капельницей.  
\- Карточки твоей никак не найдут, - ворчливо сказал врач, чем-то похожий на доктора Ренна. - Штраф с тебя, парень, за нарушение техники безопасности, плюс недоработка по часам, сам понимаешь. Зато страховка все покроет, так что лежи спокойно, и мы тебя промоем как следует.  
Грин едва ли понимал, что такое "карточка" и на каком он свете.  
\- Меня друг ищет, его зовут Серазан Тесс, - ответил он доктору, изо всех сил цепляясь за действительную реальность.  
\- Никто тебя не спрашивал, - оборвал врач. - Еще раз - имя, номер страховки.  
\- Рональд Грин, - честно ответил Рон. - А номера нет, потому что я здесь посторонний. Я пришел помочь, случайно, потому что я маг.  
Лицо врача приобрело участливо-бесстрастное выражение.  
\- Хорошо, что хоть имя помнишь, - сказал он, втыкая шприц в Роново предплечье. - А номер мы найдем, или восстановим, так тоже бывало. Этот Серазан Тесс - он твой родственник?  
\- Он мой мастер.  
\- Уже легче, - ответил врач, отходя от Рона.

* * *

Направление Ворон все-таки указал. И даже конечную точку маршрута, перепугав заодно Тесса заявлением, что ученик его успел найти на свою голову неприятности и валяется в настоящее время в отключке.  
К счастью, к моменту, когда Серазан добрался до указанной Вороном пещеры, Грин уже хоть и лежал, но вовсе не без сознания, и нервно поглядывал на продравшую рукав и впившуюся в предплечье веточку, рассказывая кому-то, что он тут вовсе мимо проходил.  
\- Ну-ну, - фыркнул Тесс, успокаиваясь, ветку убрал и вместо нее ухватил ученика за руку сам, разглядывая заработанную им царапину и набитую на лбу шишку. - И, главное, нашел ведь, где расшибиться...  
Грин на это ответил, что у него еще и мастер есть.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - проворчал Серазан и полез в ту пещеру, из которой, судя по всему, вывалился его ученик.  
Наверх забраться было несложно, но стоило сделать два шага вглубь, как Тесс резко о том, что вообще сунулся внутрь, пожалел - там сдохло и разлагалось что-то, что мабриец не стал даже опознавать, шарахнувшись от вони и чуть было не свалившись... похоже, примерно таким же способом это должен был сделать Грин.  
\- Ну ясно, - Серазан спрыгнул вниз и наружу, к смирно лежавшему ученику.  
\- Прекрасно вас понимаю.  
Вновь уселся с ним рядом, пощупал шишку, посмотрел на скривившуюся физиономию и пробормотал задумчиво:  
\- И что же мне теперь с тобой таким делать... Вставайте, что ли?

Через полчаса врач опять подошел к Рону, приказал вставать, одеваться и вывел за проходную.  
\- В нашей базе данных нет ничего ни о Рональде Грине, ни о Серазане Тессе, - объяснил он сухо. - На первый раз я не стану вызывать охрану, но на будущее - легкие деньги тебе здесь не светят, парень.  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Грин, - но мне просто непонятно, что здесь происходит. Видите ли, я сам с Ивового ручья, и пришел случайно. А потом потерялся, столько людей вокруг!  
Врач некоторое время всматривался в лицо Грина, потом одернул на нем плащ:  
\- Здесь происходит единственная на все колонии очистка топлива для внутримолекулярного синтеза, - пояснил он туманно. - Редкоземельный минерал, сложная технология переработки. Токсично, но оно того стоит.  
\- Это смертельно, - нахмурился Грин. - Одно движение горы, и...  
\- Да, - спокойно подтвердил врач. - Но пока резервы еще есть, так говорят. Зайдешь в администрацию завода, оформишь рабочий лист.  
Медкарточку. И будешь грести дерьмо и деньги. Потом вернешься на свой ручей... коровам хвосты крутить. Если захочешь. Если сможешь. Иди, парень. Иди.  
Грин пошел в указанном направлении, но прошел совсем недалеко. Он пытался позвать Тесса, а слышал, как скоро, совсем скоро, вздрогнет земля, и хрупкое равновесие нарушится непоправимо и страшно. Он почти слышал, как в глубине горы сдвигаются огромные плиты, как падают мелкие камешки...  
И обернулся к зданию завода.  
Завод как был, так и стоял, только с крыши его, с окрестных деревьев, со скал вдруг взлетели птицы, словно кто-то большой хлопнул в ладони и вспугнул стаю. Грин смотрел. Воронья стая, отъевшаяся на местных огородах помойках, орала, металась, вовлекая в переполох все больше пространства над городом, завыли собаки, люди выглядывали из окон с непониманием, раздражением и досадой.  
А потом послышался треск и звук, который можно было слышать не ушами, а подошвами ног. Низкая, басовитая вибрация, от которой вздрогнули стены домов, а высокая труба разделилась пополам и составляющие ее посыпались на территорию. Гора просела, словно гигантский человек вздохнул, и выбросила из всех своих пещер и гротов каменную пыль, и сразу же заунывно-тягуче запела сирена тревоги, перекрыв и вороний грай, и человеческий крик.

Грин поднялся послушно, Тесс обрадовался было, но ученик вновь принялся объяснять, до какой степени он не местный, и ясно стало, что слышать тот его если слышит, то явно не как Серазана Тесса.  
\- Это смертельно, - предупредил Грин, Тесс встревожился, пытаясь разобраться, что тот имеет в виду... землетрясения, обвалы?  
Да, кажется, именно под ними здесь похоронило большую часть работающего населения.  
\- Здесь завалило людей, Грин? - попытался спросить Серазан. - Вы меня хоть как-нибудь слышите?  
Но тот покачал головой и пошел прочь, а потом остановился, позвал...  
Тесс в два прыжка догнал, сердце сбилось внезапной радостью... поймал за плечо, Грин обернулся резко, но вновь смотрел сквозь него, на году с пещерами у них за спиной, и лицо его менялось так, что Тессу стало вдруг страшно и холодно, настолько тот одновременно и испугался, и помрачнел, и притом понял Серазан, что будь ученик на несколько лет постарше и на кусок жизни мудрее и злее, то добавились бы к этим чувствам печаль и удовлетворение от закономерного.  
\- Грин... - вновь позвал Тесс, заглядывая ему в глаза, пытаясь поймать и увидеть все то же, что видел рыжий маг, которого если уж выходило слышать, когда тот был сфинксом, то уж должно было хоть как-то сейчас... Сейчас слышать не получалось, слишком светло, спокойно и мирно было вокруг, но Тесс упрямо вглядывался, уже не ощущения, а эмоции нужные ловил по гринову лицу, вылавливая и перебирая заодно собственные подходящие воспоминания, чтобы отголосками давних чувств испытать то, что соответствовать будет чему-то, что видел сейчас ученик.  
Тесс помнил Мабри, помнил бои и налеты, виденные глазами и в новостях, и когда частью осознанно, но частью и наугад воскресил все это, давнее, в памяти, начала вдруг меняться вокруг остановка, проявилось каменное ограждение, ворота и здания, птичий щебет по кустам сменился криком в небе и воем технологической и гражданской тревоги, задрожала под ногами земля... зато в глазах Грина появилось наконец узнавание - вот только Серазану стало уже почти все равно, потому что ударило по разуму, предельно раскрытому сейчас на восприятие, отголоском боли от сотен одновременных смертей, и Тесс не обонянием и даже не шкурой, а глубинным чем-то почуял яд, расползающийся изнутри горы и идущий наружу тысячами путей, и это была смерть тоже, много ее, замедленной, но неотвратимой, и становилось все больше, и больше, и больше...  
\- Что это, Грин? - выдохнул Серазан, хватаясь за ученика, а смерть заливала округу, шла из-под земли растущей напряженности полем, от которого перехватывало дыхание болью и темнело в глазах. - Что..?

А Грина толкали бегущие к заводу люди, у которых он стоял на пути, и он уже собрался отойти к стене, чтобы хотя бы не мешать, потому что ничем тут не поможешь, и даже если бы он вдруг оказался бы в том времени, все равно бы не помог. Обязанность мага - предупредить, не допустить до беды, сохранить хотя бы часть жизни, самую здоровую. Словно отвечая на его размышления, за него уцепилась девушка, тоненькая, но сильная. Она обхватила его руками, словно боялась, что человеческий поток разлучит их, смотрела отчаянно и спрашивала:  
\- Что это? Зачем?  
И Грин, разом поняв, зачем он тут, обнял девушку за плечи и принялся уводить ее вверх по улице, от завода, попутно рассказывая про могильники, про отраву внутри горы, про то, что он может ей помочь собраться и уйти подальше, желательно из долины вообще, потому что в скором будущем и вода, и земля будут отравлены надолго, на многие-многие годы, и сейчас уже не страшно, все самое страшное уже произошло, и теперь надо жить и выживать, и уходить как можно дальше, это самое важное - уйти и не оглядываться, это самое сложное...

Грин подхватил и повел, немедленно, и ошарашенный Тесс подчинился, а поле смерти нарастало, давило, заставляя вздрагивать и цепляться за ученика, когда начинали вдруг подкашиваться ноги, в одиночку Серазан давно сполз бы на землю и только слушал-воспринимал это вот все, подземное-окружающее, но Грин на удивление внятно и последовательно объяснял происходящее, и постепенно Тесс начал вслушиваться, отстраняясь от ощущений, уточнять, и только краешком разума изумлялся, насколько уютней и лучше рядом с учеником, насколько надежно...  
И шел послушно все время, пока они выбирались из толпы, пока сворачивали с дороги в форт к окружной, где тоже травило, прямо дыханием, и тоже орало вороньем с неба, но уже достало соображения остановиться и прямо спросить:  
\- Итак - уходим? - а потом Тесс огляделся и понял, что видит окраины города, прошлого, явно более давнего, чем те, которыми бродил сам, что Грин говорит в настоящем времени и, кажется, вновь не совсем с ним, и что совершенно неведомо, как им двоим теперь выбираться в реальность. Это было последней каплей, и Серазан безнадежно уселся прямо на мостовую, хватаясь за голову.  
\- Да какого же драного лешего... - огляделся кругом, напомнил себе, что даже если будут они кому-то мешать пройти или проехать, то этот кто-то умер давным-давно, и решил не вставать, пока чего-нибудь не придумает конструктивного и желательно радикального. - Грин, вы меня видите или кого?

...И девушка пошла вместе с ним, слушала внимательно, и успокоилась, а на выходе в огороды вдруг заупрямилась, села прямо за землю и стала спрашивать, за кого ее принимает Грин, что она должна идти с ним, а не со своей семьей.  
Грин вздохнул, не зная, как быть дальше. Он уже исчерпал запас красноречия, поднимать упрямую девицу с земли было затруднительно, и он плюхнулся прямо рядом, призвав последние доводы:  
\- Ты пить хочешь? Я вот хочу, а здесь воды уже нет, надо искать источники. Давай выйдем из долины, и у первого же источника я тебя оставлю... Пойдем, а? Нам надо дальше.

Тут Серазан наконец понял, что принимают его не просто за кого-то из призрачных местных, а за подлежащий спасению объект.  
Вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь пить - пей, - отстегнул от пояса фляжку и передал Грину. Потом припомнил, как тот кривился с ее содержимого в прошлый раз, и уточнил. - Вода вчерашняя. Согласен, нагрелась, но вполне чистая.  
А сам строго напомнил себе, что страх и смерть - в прошлом, и яд тоже, и нет здесь никого, и не стая ворон кормится с городских свалок, а один-единственный Ворон с добычи вполне живой... И, раз уж даже сейчас Грин по-прежнему видит не его, собственное восприятие менять нет никакой необходимости.  
Встал, дотянулся до ближайшего забора, ощупал... критическая оценка дала результат закономерный: никакой это был не забор, и пальцы прекрасно регистрировали обман. Толкнул, прислушался - не скрипело. Зато качалось и шелестело.  
Оставалось зрение - свое, и все сразу - Грина.  
\- Грин, идите сюда, - позвал он, а потом взял его за руку и потянул. - Потрогайте...

Грин аккуратно выпил из фляги, вернул, и ему показалось, что девушка старше, чем он думал сначала. Это немного напоминало превращения Хозяйки, и Грин стал вглядываться пристальнее. Она действительно казалась то старше, то моложе, но черты ее лица оставались резкими и отчетливыми. Девушка тянула куда-то в калитку, клала его руки на ветхий забор... Грин окончательно перестал ее понимать, и, твердо перехватив руку, строго спросил:  
\- Ты живешь где-то рядом? Нам надо куда-то еще зайти?

\- Нам надо, чтобы вы начали наконец-то видеть, на каком находитесь свете! - рявкнул Тесс яростно, и с такой ненавистью посмотрел на несчастный забор, что тот замерцал и испуганно исчез. Вместо него проявился банальнейший куст, чуть подальше - старая яблоня, а на яблоню приземлился Ворон.  
\- Не начнет, - сообщил он не без удовольствия, поправляя клювом перо где-то повыше хвоста. - Не для того вас сюда звали.  
\- Вот как? - Серазан вдруг пожалел, что пришел в долину без арбалета. - А мне казалось, что нам надо посмотреть город и привести сюда новых людей.  
\- Вот и веди. А он - останется. Для гарантии. Я вашу расу знаю, отпустить обоих - никто не вернется. А мне потом новых по всей округе лови?  
Как ни странно, именно последний аргумент Тесса... почти убедил.  
Но раздражение от собственной беспомощности все-таки требовало выхода.  
\- А если мы просто сейчас оба уйдем, и плевать, что он там видит?  
Ворон презрительно каркнул.  
\- Далеко не уйдете.  
\- Ну, сволочь... - Серазан с сомнением посмотрел на Ворона, потом на Грина, и подумал, что не хочет, пожалуй, рисковать. Особенно учеником, который сейчас явно не может за себя отвечать.  
Подумал, поозирался, потом вновь встретился взглядом с Грином... Вернее, поймал его взгляд в пустоту, ожидающе-недоуменный, и вспомнилась ему Росс, которую он навещал регулярно в клинике, и такое же потерянно-удивленное выражение на ее тонком лице.  
Он приходил тогда к ней, гладил теплую руку, разговаривал, когда заканчивалось время посещения - уходил, а врачи объясняли ему, что она все равно не слышит его, не узнаёт, что повреждения мозга необратимы и от того, что он перестанет тратить время на эти визиты, ничего для нее изменится. Потом он пропустил посещение из-за комиссии, потом - из-за собственного курса лечения, еще одно совпало с комиссией повторной, а когда Тесс наконец смог прийти, палата оказалась пуста, а ему рассказали, что Эрин Росс погибла неделю назад, умудрившись во время припадка вышибить теоретически небьющееся стекло и выброситься с пятидесятого этажа. Приступ буйства ее совпал со временем обычного тессова визита...  
А в остальном, конечно, не изменилось совсем ничего.  
Воспоминание всплыло и ушло, впечатление - осталось.

\- Мать твою, Грин, - заорал Тесс уже отчаянно, перехваченную руку вернул в прежнее положение - в куст, и зашипел:  
\- Вот это вот у тебя под руками что, забор? Ты вообще находишься - где? Вспомни, что ли, или голову включи, идиот!

Грин и правда, щупал забор. Но на вопль - девушки ли? - честно постарался включить уже гудящую от впечатлений голову. Для начала он приложил палец к губам, чтобы как следует подумать в тишине, потом закрыл глаза и прошелся пальцами по забору. Пальцы сказали ему, что щупает он куст теплый, узловатый, с отслаивающейся корой, и на забор это вовсе непохоже. Грин машинально сорвал лист, растер, понюхал:  
\- Дикая смородина, - определил уверенно.  
"Почему не садовая?" - коварно спросило подсознание, и Грин, открыв глаза, увидел неряшливый плетень и за ним - кусты.  
\- Здесь остались какие-либо постройки? - спросил он уже вполне себе зрелую женщину, черты лица которой казались знакомыми.  
\- Что сейчас вокруг? - спросил он уже требовательно. - И кто вы?

Ворон ухмылялся. Беззвучно по причинам анатомического характера, но от этого ничуть не менее выразительно.  
\- Кусты сейчас вокруг! - огрызнулся Тесс, испуганный уже чуть менее, но зато воодушевленный. - И кто здесь, кроме вас, находился во времени настоящем? Вспоминайте!

 

\- Кусты я вижу, - глубокомысленно ответил знакомому существу Рон.  
Сосредоточился, опять закрыл глаза, и протянул руку к собеседнику, осторожно провел пальцами по руке, тронул волосы, провел по скулам, робко очертил линию подбородка, еще раз погладил...  
Улыбнулся неуверенно и смущенно:  
\- Серазан? Мастер Тесс? А я-то думал, куда вы ушли?

\- До от вас на два шага отойти нельзя!.. - фыркнул Серазан и от лица руку Грина убрал, но из своей в этот раз не выпустил, решив, что раз упущенного и вновь отловленного ученика надо теперь держать крепко. - Здесь я был, никуда не уходил. Глаза не открывайте, придется водить вас за руку. У нас неприятности, вернее, небольшая проблема...  
\- Никакой проблемы нет, - встрял внимательно это все наблюдавший Ворон.  
\- Решайте, кто уходит, а кто остается.  
\- Сейчас решим, - кивнул Тесс и уточнил у Грина: - Вы слышали или вам перевести?

\- Перевести, - кивнул Грин, и тоже крепко сжал руку Тесса, дотягиваясь через нее до реальности. Глаз он не открывал, но лыбился во весь рот - довольный-довольный.  
Тесса он визуально помнил хорошо, и на ощупь, оказалось, не хуже.

\- Хранитель долины настаивает, чтобы один из нас отправился к людям вне ее и привел сюда будущих жителей, а второй - остался в городе в качестве гарантии, что первый не бросит задачу и не уйдет насовсем, - по-деловому конкретно и четко изложил суть проблемы Серазан. - Учитывая, что он существо подневольное...  
Последние слова Тесс произнес неспешно, почти смакуя и краем глаза наблюдая, как начинают гневно приподниматься крылья Ворона.  
\- ...и подчиненное... я склонен уважить его просьбу - не прорываться же нам отсюда с боем, бросая бедную птицу с невыполненным заданием. Что скажете?  
\- Заклюю, - пообещал Ворон.  
\- Ты, главное, на головы нам не сри, - попросил его Тесс, довольный и потому стремительно обнаглевший. - Это страшнее. Так что, Грин?

\- Хранитель сейчас тут? - это был полувопрос - полуутверждение, после которого Грин резко открыл глаза.  
В упор на Ворона.  
\- О! - вырвалось у него при виде огромной черной птицы с внушительным клювом, а затем парень неуловимым движением перетек в поджарое львиное тело. - Этот? Боится, что мы удерем?

Тесс, в руке у которого вместо ладони ученика после этого движения неуловимо остался воздух, заорал раньше, чем даже успел испугаться. - Грин, мать вашу! Вы только в прошлое опять не проваливайтесь!

\- Неа... мастер, - промурлыкал Грин, - теперь точно никуда не денусь. И прижался к Тессу теплым боком - для успокоения.

Тесс на движение Грина отреагировал вновь скорее автоматически - ухватил его крепко за гриву, остро ощущая, что давняя, осенняя еще мысль о ленте на шею была все-таки дельной. Было бы намного спокойнее...  
\- Красавцы, - прокомментировал Ворон обоих, поглядев сначала одним темным глазом, потом вторым. - Даже не стану вас торопить, решайте между собой... Остающегося жду на площади.  
И снялся с ветки, неторопливо, невысоко над кустами, неспешно.  
Тесс проводил его взглядом.  
\- Опять удрал, сволочь. А оставаться, Грин, разумнее мне.  
\- Это почему еще? - возмущенно спросил Грин, разом взъерошившись. - Разумнее всего было бы подрать этому птицу перья, для профилактики недоверия! За все хорошее!  
\- Ну подерете, а толку? - Тесс хмыкнул, глядя на сфинкса с высоты мабрийского роста и мабрийского опыта. - Как будто от этого магия долины перестанет работать. Она-то здесь не от Ворона, а от земли, неужели не ощущаете?

\- Еще как ощущаю, - подтвердил Грин. - Город ждет, и самого Ворона не отпускает. Я наглых не люблю, птиц особенно. И я сейчас могу улететь, свободно. Но оставлять вас мне здесь не хочется. Ворон не доверяет нам, значит, есть повод не доверять ему.  
\- Можете - улетайте, - твердо ответил Тесс. - Я вроде бы не настолько беспомощен, чтобы нельзя было разделиться на пару дней, вы - тоже взрослый человек и с вызовом базы должны справиться... насколько я помню, даже не слишком зевали во время инструктажа по обращению с маяком.  
\- Сначала провожу вас до площади, - заупрямился Грин. - И посмотрю, нет ли там ловушек.  
Сфинкса терзал стыд из-за того, что его самого так легко поймали.  
\- Мало ли что. Я просто должен быть уверен, что все в порядке!

Тесс и закатил глаза, и потрепал сфинкса по рыжему загривку, так и не определившись, как относиться к происходящему.  
Комментировать его слова Тесс не стал, поэтому так, молча, они до площади и дошли.

Они поднимались по каменным ручьям, в которых смутно угадывались когдатошние широкие улицы, особенно густые заросли обозначили прежние дома, от которых теперь не осталось даже фундаментов. Города не было - но следы его пребывания в этой долине были слишком глубоки, чтобы природа могла стереть все целиком.  
Грин притих поначалу и шел смирно, но пережитое напряжение потребовало сброса, и он занялся охотой по кустам. К площади - круглому каменному плато у скалы - они подошли с добычей, предвкушая - ну, по крайней мере, голодный Грин так надеялся - хорошо и плотно перекусить.

А Тессу того же пути наверх от бывших садов к бывшей площади хватило, чтобы как следует осознать, что они с Грином дошли - по-настоящему дошли, выполнили разве что без последнего шага задачу, с которой были отправлены, и осталось совсем немного, вызвать базу и доложить... А ему так не нужно уже делать и этого, он останется караулить Ворона, и за время, пока Грин будет летать к передатчику - вряд ли долгое, хоть тот и совершенно точно пришел налегке, но дальше трех дней его, тессова пешего хода оставить вещи никак не мог - сможет отдохнуть.  
Отдохнуть...  
Тело любезно напомнило, что он гнал те же три дня на форсаже, потом шарахался еще день и практически не спал ночь, а сейчас переваливает середину еще день после этого, и какой насыщенный... И теперь, когда душу греет осознание выполненного долга, а внешние раздражители вдруг куда-то пропали, сложно уже не чувствовать всей усталости, набравшейся за последнее время.  
Поэтому на площади, когда Грин допрыгивал за последним подлежащим отлову ушаном, Серазан тихо сложил остальную добычу, которую нести было, конечно, удобней ему, на ближайший удобный камень, и плюхнулся под родную свою березку.  
Сел, прислонился осторожно к стволу, погладил - и тут обнаружил, что за несколько часов ствол этот стал крепче и толще, и легко уже выдержит его вес, а несколько робких веточек успели превратиться во вполне приличную крону, дающую уже ощутимую тень.  
\- Нет, ну надо же... - пробормотал Тесс, ошарашенный тихим чудом, перевел взгляд с зелени на ученика... на голодную и ожидающую морду сфинкса! ...и только и спросил полуобреченно:  
\- Обед? Будем готовить?

\- Я буду готовить, - ответил сфинкс, притягивая к себе ушастиков и надрывая когтями шкуру, чтобы удобнее было свежевать, - А вам, наверное, стоит просто поговорить друг с другом.  
Морда у него последовательно меняла выражения: сначала это был сфинкс голодный, потом сфинкс заинтересованно-ошарашенный, и, наконец, сфинкс почти что хихикающий.

\- С кем? - не понял Серазан, а ладонь продолжала тихонько ласкать молодую кору, голова клонилась прижаться, и хотелось закрыть глаза и просто так посидеть, а лучше - лечь в тени и постепенно заснуть, когда окончательно успокоится тело...

Грин промолчал, ухмыляясь, и принялся за приготовление мяса, костер отнес подальше от березки и Тесса, и это была почти виртуозная игра трансформаций, потому что человеком он концентрировался на еде, чтобы опять не провалиться, а сфинксу было нечего волноваться.  
Попутно он размышлял еще, как намекнуть мастеру, что тот ухитрился подобрать живую душу дерева и сохранить ее столько времени, и что теперь Тесс в этой долине и в этом городе действительно под защитой. Лесовик, он сам ощущал в молодом деревце и трепет, и красоту, и желание отблагодарить, но не знал, надо ли вмешиваться в то, что может превратиться в сказку, а может остаться только намеком на нее.  
Так он довозился с обедом, положил печеное на широкий лист и позвал Тесса:   
\- Готово!  
Тесс не откликнулся. Грин старательно разобрал костер, положил мясо так, чтобы было видно, на мягких лапах обошел три круга так, чтобы внутри оказался Тесс, спящий под березкой, и расправил крылья.

Ощущение вольного полета после стольких пеших дней обожгло радостью.  
Грин планировал над долиной, зная, что снизу смотрит Хранитель-Ворон, и не мог не сделать пары охотничьих движений, чтобы тот понимал, с кем имеет дело. Но Ворон был то ли слишком мудр, то ли слишком стар, чтобы меряться размахом крыльев, и Грин заложил крутой вираж по направлению к стоянке, на которой он спрятал вещи.  
Там они и были, в развилке, прикрытые лапником. Умный аппарат, сработанный для полевых условий, сразу же по включении принялся искать базу, а потом заработал в режиме маяка, что от него и требовалось. Грин сидел рядом с ним и смотрел на мигающие лампочки, как кот на огонь, постепенно засыпая.  
Он дремал, свернувшись клубком и прикрывшись крыльями, до самого рассвета, пока тишину не взрезал полузабытый звук летящего флаера.

* * *

Серазан проснулся под утро, удивительно пригревшийся, отдохнувший, довольный... Со спины приуючивалось теплое тело, он оглянулся, ожидая увидеть сидяще-лежащего ученика, но встретился взглядом с глазами зелеными, чистыми, только на девичьем лице, а когда сел, удивленный, и отодвинулся на расстояние удобного созерцания, то обнаружил, что грела его обнаженная девка, белокожая, молодая, наготы своей будто и не замечающая и явно без одежды ночью не мерзшая.  
Грина зато поблизости не было, но был затушенный аккуратно костер, заботливо оставленный завтрак и, пожалуй, даже обед, а также Ворон, прохаживающийся туда-сюда по дуге на некотором расстоянии, мрачно глядящий на мясо то одним, то другим глазом, и теми же глазами недовольно на зеленоглазую незнакомку сверкающий.  
\- Ничего себе у вас призраки, - поприветствовал его Серазан, имея в виду девицу, но Ворон отрицательно дернул головой.  
\- Не у меня.  
А девушка произнесла тихо:  
\- Я живая, не призрак, - Серазан уставился на нее, чувствуя, как поднимается вопросительно бровь, а она встала в рост, гибкая и сильная, целомудренная и бесстыжая, наклонилась к нему сидящему и погладила по щеке ладонью. - Спасибо тебе, что сберег.  
Выпрямилась, развернулась и пошла к березе, сбитый с толку Тесс успел разглядеть странные плоские шрамы на стройных икрах и тонких запястьях, и тут девушка вошла прямо в ствол, вздрогнула телом - и слилась с деревом, которое тоже дрогнуло и шелестнуло листвой удивительно радостно и нежно.  
\- Это как? - вопросил Серазан у пространства.  
Пространство ответило недовольно-скрипучим голосом старой птицы.  
\- Это ты сам же - ее - сюда и припер. Скажешь, не знал?  
\- Нет...  
\- Нда, - хмыкнул Ворон. - С какой из лун надо свалиться, чтобы быть таким дикарем?  
Серазан отмахнулся, глядя вновь на березку... подумал совершенно неожиданно, что с утра немыт и помят, и ощутил от этого какую-то уж очень для себя отвычную неловкость.  
Потом вспомнил, что лежит в кармане расческа, и что легко можно выстирать одежду поблизости у ручья и там же высушить, и что совершенно это неважно... и рассмеялся.  
\- Зачем с лун, я подальше - со звезд. И, кстати, не я один. Жди гостей, Ворон.

 

**Конец!**

2010-2011 (c) Merry Ginn & Jella Montel


End file.
